The Raven Mage
by T. M. Zai
Summary: -Y6- Hidden among the filth of Azkaban lies a weapon that Lord Voldemort has come to claim. But like all weapons, with power comes pain, & she has her share of both. The price of her new freedom? Facing the secrets that took it from her to begin with.
1. Stolen Away in the Night

**Prologue: Stolen Away In The Night**

* * *

The Knight Bus appeared with a loud BANG at the corner of the darkened street. The woman lowered her wand and stepped into the large purple bus, clutching something to her chest. The conductor tipped his hat to her as she passed quickly by him to sit on the edge of one of the beds. The bus looked completely empty save for her, the young conductor, and the driver. The conductor noticed right away that the young woman was shaking horribly. He approached her slowly.

"S'cuse me, miss," he said, "It's fifteen Sickles for the bus—or seventeen fo' some 'ot chocolate if ye'd like."

The woman lifted her head slightly, looking at him blankly for a moment, and then reached into her pocket to pull out a Galleon. She quickly pressed it into the conductor's hand. He gave her a smile, "So, would ye like a cup o' 'ot chocolate?"

"Actually," the woman said softly, "would it be possible to get some warm milk instead?" She shifted her hold on the bundle in her arms, making the conductor take a closer look at it.

A small pale hand reached up and grabbed at the air as the bundle began to fuss. _A baby_, the conductor realized. He smiled again and nodded. "Not a problem 't all ma'am."

The woman smiled back and gently rocked the baby as he walked away. Very softly, she began to hum a lullaby to try and soothe her. Soon, the baby stopped fussing and settled back down. The woman lifted the edge of the blanket to peer down at her baby's little face. The baby looked right back up at her, bright blue eyes wide and staring. The woman ran a gentle hand across the baby's forehead and cheek, still humming the soft tune. "It's going to be fine, my precious one," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "It'll be alright." Whether she was trying to convince her baby or herself, she wasn't sure.

A moment later, the conductor returned with the warm milk. When he offered it to the woman, she was surprised and delighted that it was in a baby bottle. She took it, thanking him quietly, but sincerely.

Once the baby was fed and burped, the woman found that she was struggling to stay awake. The conductor passed her once more, asking her where she needed to go. He raised an eyebrow when she replied that anywhere was fine, just as long as it was far away from where they'd picked her up. He stared at her for a moment, but then nodded his understanding. "Are ye in some kind o' trouble, miss?" he asked.

"You could say that," she replied.

"If I might ask, ma'am," he said cautiously, "does it have t' do with the little one?"

The woman looked up at, startled. Then she nodded once and looked down at the floor. The conductor gave her some peace and walked back to the front of the bus. A few cold tears ran down her cheeks and she lay on her side in the bed, her arm curled protectively around her baby. It was only a few minutes before her eyelids grew too heavy. She soon followed the child into sleep.

* * *

An hour later, the conductor gently shook her awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up completely. The baby slept on, unaware of her mother rising. The woman looked out the window and that they were approaching a tiny little village she'd never seen before. The conductor smiled at her surprise. "Ye asked for someplace far away from where we found ya," he said. "I know 'bout three people who know 'bout this little town. I think it'll serve yer purpose."

The woman looked at him gratefully and gathered her baby in her arms again, being careful not to wake her. "Thank you," she said, eyes glistening again. The bus came to a stop at the edge of the town and the driver opened the doors.

"Could I ask yer name, miss?" the conductor asked her as she stepped down.

She smiled up at him. "It's Christine," she said.

"Well, Miss Christine, me name's Milton and this 'ere's Ernie." The driver lifted his hat to her. She nodded to him and then smiled at Milton again.

"Thank you for your help," she said, apologetically, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Anytime, ma'am," Milton told her, blushing a little. "Ye call on us if yer ever needing to be someplace else."

"I will," she promised, a tinkle in her eye. Almost reluctantly, the doors closed and the Knight Bus disappeared before her eyes. Glancing down at the sleeping baby in her arms, she sighed. "We're free now." She looked up and down the street she was on, chose a direction and started walking.

* * *

Back on the Knight Bus, Milton was sitting on the first bed behind the driver's seat, head leaning against the window. "What cha think 'er story was, Ernie?"

The driver just grunted and shook his head.


	2. Caged Bird Freed

**THE RAVEN MAGE**

**Chapter One: Caged Bird Freed**

* * *

She lay on her back on the cold floor, staring at the stone ceiling of her cell, once again counting the cracks in the stone. The occasional raindrop found its way through the tiny square window when the wind was just right, to fall into her hair and face, but she never moved.

Outside, the weather was as dreary as it was inside the wizard's prison. Azkaban was a place of dim light, misery, and its fair share of madness. All around her in the other cells came the intermittent cries of pain and despair, people begging for freedom from someone who wasn't there. Other than that, there was little sound in the prison, filled to the brim with dangerous criminals, supporters of the Dark Lord, and their dark Dementor guards. But little did the occupants of those many cells know that their hush was about to be disturbed

The doors of the prison were flung open as if by the winds, letting in a torrent of rain and cold. In the doorway stood the only salvation most of the prisoners had; Lord Voldemort. He stood there like a king on his throne for a moment before sweeping into the prison, robes flowing behind him. He was followed by the few Death Eaters who had escaped capture in the Ministry of Magic a month ago.

Voldemort wandered slowly through the prison, drinking in the pure desolation of the dank and dismal place. Those who were still capable of speech called out to their lord. The most recent prisoners seemed to be the loudest.

"Yes, yes, my loyal followers," Voldemort said blandly, obviously uninterested in their frantic pleas. "I am here to free those who would serve me well." He nodded to the Death Eaters who had arrived with him and they began opening cell doors, uninhibited by the Dementors. The Dark Lord observed those being freed with a careful eye. Many of the prisoners, those who had once been his followers, were too far gone to even realize that their freedom was a step away. Voldemort passed by their cells with an air of contempt. He noticed with slight distain that those who had been captured in the Ministry affair did not seem to be much affected by their stay.

"Are there some among the rest of the prisoners who wish to be free of Azkaban?" he asked, calling out to those who had were not in Azkaban for crimes done under his orders. "I require someone new; someone who is skilled as a thief and spy: Someone who would be able to infiltrate places such as Gringotts and Hogwarts." He paused, waiting for someone to volunteer. When no one did, he frowned. "Do none of you possess such skills? It would be such a pity if that were so…"

There was only silence. Voldemort let out a hissing breath…

Inside her cell, she was pressed against the back wall under the window, heart pounding. She had leapt to her feet and hidden herself in the shadows when the Dark Lord had entered the prison. Now, she rapidly assessed the situation. A little hesitantly, she took a step out of the shadow and called out, "I can help you." She was pleased that her voice didn't shake. She quickly stepped back to press her back against the far wall of her cell once the words were out of her mouth.

Voldemort turned at the sound of her voice. "And who would you be?" he asked, his eyes piercing the shadows of her cell.

"Raven," she replied. She was young, a teenager, dressed in ragged robes and a hooded cloak that covered her face in shadows. She crossed over her chest and lifted her head to look at him, dispelling the shadows a little. He saw that her eyes were a pale, crystal blue, and just as piercing as his own. "So," she said, "you're him, then? The Dark Lord. He-who-must-not-be-named. …Voldemort."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, disliking the insolent tone. "You speak my name boldly, little girl."

"Maybe I'm not the 'little girl' I appear to be."

"How old are you?" he asked, approaching her cell.

"I'll be... sixteen in August," she replied, after a moment of thought.

"Tell me, _Raven_," the Dark Lord said, giving her an inquiring look, "what is a sixteen year old girl doing in Azkaban?"

"I don't really know," she said, dropping her gaze a moment.

"What do you think?" he pressed.

She looked up again, but not at him. "I think…that I'm accused of murdering my mother."

Voldemort smiled slowly. "And did you?"

Raven smiled back. "What do you think?"

"How old were you when your mother died?" he asked instead of answering.

"Three years old."

"You didn't kill her."

"You're right."

"Who did?"

"…That…I really don't know," she said, a touch of incredulity to her voice, as though she couldn't believe the truth of her own answer.

Voldemort ran a pale hand down the bars of her cell. "Yes, well," he said, "you _intrigue_ me, Raven-child. Do you wish to be free of this cage?"

"And what would I do with that…freedom?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Her heart leapt inside her chest at the mere word.

"Serve me," Voldemort told her. "Follow me and see the power with which you will be rewarded."

"What if I don't want power?" she asked softly, looking at the floor again. "What if what I want…isn't something you can give me?"

"And what do you want?"

"I want my friend back." She lifted her eyes to his, "But not even _you_ can raise the dead, Dark Lord."

"Who was your friend?" Voldemort asked. "Someone who was here in Azkaban?"

"Yes," she said, "he lived in the cell next to mine." She nodded to the empty cell on her right. "Before he escaped, that is."

"Bella?" Voldemort called.

Bellatrix stepped forward from the ranks of Death Eaters now watching the conversation. She lifted her mask and revealed a twisted grin. "I believe that was the animagus Black's cell, my lord."

"Yes, Sirius Black," Raven said. Her crystal eyes had locked onto Bella as soon as she'd stepped forward. The Death Eater seemed disturbed by her stare.

"What?" she asked crossly, taking a small step back.

"You're the one that killed him," Raven replied. Her voice was very quiet, but there was no denying the hinted threat in her tone. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Voldemort stared at the girl, his eyes narrowed in thought. He seemed to be considering something…or trying to recall something that escaped his mind. Finally, he said softly, "Come with me out of this place, young Raven. You belong with those who can appreciate your skills and put them to good use."

But Raven simply smiled at him, her eyes narrowed as well, and her slow burning anger giving her confidence. "This place has been my home for nearly thirteen years. Can't you give me a better reason to leave than that?"

Voldemort's expression became dangerous blank. "I could always give you freedom by simply killing you."

Raven now looked amused, which only irritated Voldemort more. "I'd love to see you try."

That pushed the Dark Lord too far. His wand was suddenly in his hand and pointed at the girl, who stood amazing calm despite the threat of certain death. In fact, there was a certain calculating look upon her face as she gazed at the Dark Lord's wand.

Voldemort smiled cruelly, but felt a bit disappointed. "It was absolutely _delightful_ to meet you, Raven. It is a shame that we could not become further acquainted. _Avada Kedavra_!"

A flash of green light erupted from his wand and hit Raven in the chest. She doubled over, clutching her chest where the spell had hit… and then she stood straight. Her pale face was now lit by the green light. In her hand, she held a globe of it. The Killing Curse contained in the palm of a child's hand. She held it a moment, smiling in triumph, and then closed her hand around the light, smothering it. It disappeared, as though it had never been there at all. The Death Eaters behind Voldemort stared in shock.

For a moment, the girl's triumph was mirrored in the Dark Lord's eyes. He smiled slowly and tapped the end of his wand to the bars of the cell. He stepped back as the door swung open. Raven didn't move. "You're powerful, you know," she said, sounding quite impressed. "That actually stung."

"How were you able to do that?" Voldemort murmured the question.

"I have no idea," she told him, laughter edged her words. "You're the second person to 'kill' me with that curse. You're the second person to fail."

"Join me, Raven," Voldemort said, offering his hand to her. "Earn your freedom by allow me to use this _talent_ of yours."

Again, Raven didn't move. "One condition?" she said, as though asking a favor.

"Yes?"

"I won't kill anyone," she told him. "And I won't torture anyone either. You have plenty of followers who are skilled enough at those tasks. I don't want to be counted among them."

"I do not believe that is too much to ask," Voldemort replied. "Very well."

"Then I'll go with you," she said, stepped forward. She cautiously placed her hand in his and allowed him to draw her out of the cell. She stood still as a statue as Voldemort drew the hood from her hair to get a better look at her.

Now that she was no longer in shadow, Voldemort could see how truly pale she was. As though her skin had never once felt the warmth of the sun. She was really too thin to be beautiful, but nor was she plain. Her eyes were large compared to her face and a mesmerizing and striking crystal blue. She had black hair so dark that he saw hues of blue through it when she moved. It hung in an untidy braid down her back to her waist. She had a strange sort of wraith-like allure about her.

Seeing her in the light; seeing what she really looked like, the triumph returned briefly to Voldemort's eyes. He held up his wand, "Allow me to place my mark upon you, Raven," he said. "Your arm, if you please."

Raven, having seen the Dark Mark on the Death Eaters over her years in Azkaban, obediently rolled back her left sleeve and offered it to Voldemort. There was a slightly troubled look upon her face as he held her arm though. Voldemort touched the tip of his wand to her pale forearm and murmured the spell. The mark burned into her arm, and he was pleased to see that she didn't wince or cry out in pain as many of his followers had done in the past.

He released her arm, but she grabbed hold of his sleeve to make him still. "Wait," she said, watching the mark on her arm. As they both stared at it, the mark slowly faded to nothing.

"I though that might happen," Raven said, apologetically. "It's the same as the Killing Curse, Dark Lord. I am resistant to wizard magic. Only a very powerful wizard or witch can have any affect at all. The fact that the Dark Mark appeared at all is a sign of your capability."

Voldemort, strangely enough, did not look surprised. "What to do then?" he murmured. "We'll figure it out later," he said after a moment of thought. "For now, we depart this place you called home." He gestured towards the group of freed Death Eaters. Raven hesitated a moment and then stepped over to join them. The Death Eaters and Raven bowed to the Dark Lord as he walked past them. They followed him out of Azkaban, some of them for the first time in over a decade.

Bellatrix walked a few paces behind the girl-child, her eyes never wavering from the back of her head. As they reached the doors, Raven suddenly turned her head to look the older woman in the eyes. From the look in those crystal orbs, Bella knew there was unfinished business yet to be dealt with. She held back a shiver and quickened her step to be closer to her Lord.

* * *

Raven sat in the window seat, fingering the silver charm around her neck. When she'd asked Voldemort how he would have her wear his mark, he offered her a charm shaped exactly like the Death Mark. It would burn the same as the other marks, just not on her skin. She'd promised him that she would only take it off when necessary. Thankfully, the Dark Lord had approved of the idea and allowed her to wear the charm.

Voldemort's current base of operation was a large and decaying stone manor that had once housed his ancient ancestor Salazar Slytherin. Though it still appeared to be nothing more than a ruin on the outside, the Death Eaters who lived in the manor had been busy making it fit for human habitation on the inside. Raven had chosen a room of her own in one of the two towers when they arrived, but had yet to sleep.

Instead, she'd wandered what she could of the decrepit halls. In her wandering, she'd found a comfortable sitting room that someone had fixed up quite nicely. It was there that she'd remained as dawn touched the sky. She wanted time to think, for she was unsure of what her next move should be.

While Raven sat and pondered to herself, someone slipped into the sitting room silently, and locked the door behind them.

Raven heard the bolt slide home and turned. Bellatrix glared at her and took one step closer. Raven leapt to her feet and darted behind a large armchair, putting something between the two of them. She studied Bellatrix carefully, wondering what she wanted.

"What do you want here?" Bellatrix demanded. "What ill will do you mean to my lord?"

Raven frowned. "I mean no ill will to _our_ lord at all."

"What do you mean to gain here?" Bellatrix then asked. "No one becomes a Death eater without a reason of their own."

Raven's face was as blank as a mask. "…I've been in Azkaban most of my life. _He_ gave me freedom. What else is there?"

Bellatrix made an invisible connection with her wand to a vase behind Raven and pulled. The vase shattered against the back of her head. Raven screamed in shock and then dove behind a coffee table. Bella uttered a curse and the glass of the table few everywhere. Several shards grazed Raven's face. She moved yet again, trying to reach the door. Bella blocked her and hit her across the face. She fell back, but kept her balance. She ran for the window, but Bella boarded it up with a flick of her wand. Using the same charm as before, she threw another vase at Raven. This time Raven dodged it and it crashed into the wall. Again, Raven tried for the door. Bella grabbed her arm and threw her back. Raven screamed and landed on what remained of the table. She sat up in the wreckage and glared at Bella. The older woman felt a twinge of apprehension as she held her wand a little higher…

It was then that the door flew open. Voldemort pointed his wand at the startled Bellatrix and practically screamed the curse. "_Crucio_!"

Bella fell to the floor, writhing and screaming in pain. Voldemort released the spell and looked at Raven, who was climbing to her feet. He noted the deep slashes on her face and the heavy amount of blood and bruising as well. "What is going on here?"

Raven didn't seem inclined to answer. She was still glaring daggers at Bellatrix. Bella slowly climbed to her feet. "My lord," she said, breathing heavily. "I was merely trying to discover the girl's true intentions. I…"

"Perhaps you should leave that to me from now on," Voldemort snapped. "Raven." The girl bowed her head to him. "Come here." She did so. The Dark Lord touched her face and took in what damage had been done. He wiped blood away from the slash on her cheek. She remained stoic and still. Voldemort turned to Bellatrix, who looked absolutely terrified. Voldemort ran his hand over Raven's dark hair as he spoke. "Bella…this girl is _valuable_. She has abilities that the rest of you could not dream to possess. Touch her again and you will pay. If I discover that you've been hurting her again, I shall inflict whatever damage you've caused her unto _you_ a thousand fold. Is this understood?"

Bella was white as a sheet as she nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Leave us," Voldemort ordered sharply. Bella rushed from the room. Raven had not moved an inch from where Voldemort had called her to. He looked down at her, touching another cut on her forehead. "What went on here, Raven?" he demanded.

"She came into the room and attacked me," Raven told him, glaring now at the floor. "I could have handled her on my own," she added sullenly.

"Perhaps," Voldemort said, his tone cold. "But I'd rather not waste the time it would take to peal her from the ceiling when you're finished with her. _I_ will deal with Bella and any other of my followers who wish harm on you. Is that understood?"

"But…"

"Do. Not. Argue. With. Me." Each word held the threat of pain. He placed his hands on her shoulders and held them in a painful grip. "I protect you because I can use your powers to my advantage. You are a weapon of mine now, Raven, and I do not need you permission to keep you safe."

"My lord," she interrupted him quickly, taking a huge risk in possibly raising his temper higher. "I understand that I'm valuable to you, but you can't possibly watch me all the time. There will be times when I am cornered and you won't be close enough to protect me. If you let me handle the threats on my own, they'll stop when your Death Eaters realize I'm not easily 'dealt with'."

Voldemort tightened his hold on her shoulders. He saw her fists clench, but other than that she didn't move. … "Very well then." He let her go and stood before her. "Take care of it yourself." He started for the door. "But Raven," he said, looking over his shoulder, "I'd keep that attitude of yours in check from now on." He grinned maliciously. "I could begin to like you, little bird, but my patience has its limits."

An expression of shock washed over Raven's face. "What did you call me?" she asked softly, her eyes wide. He didn't answer her for he was already out the door.

She stared after him a moment before shaking her head. She pulled out a handkerchief from her robes and gently wiped the blood from her face and neck. As she did so, the slashes and cuts slowly closed until it was as if they were never there. She flicked her hand at the window and the boards on it disappeared. With a glance, the table repaired itself, glass and all. The two vases fused back together and set themselves in their original positions.

Raven moved back to the window and sat down in the chair nearest it, staring out across the morning sky.

* * *

Bellatrix knelt before her lord, her head nearly touching the ground. "Please," she begged weakly. "Please do not punish me further. I suspected the girl's intentions, my lord. She was acquainted with the animagus Black and he was our enemy."

"It is not wise to question my actions, Bella," Voldemort reminded her. "I have a good idea of what the child is capable of, and her possible motives for following me now. For now, it is enough that she is _here_."

"My lord," another Death Eater spoke up cautiously. "This girl is strange. And her resistance to magic could prove to be a serious problem. If I may ask, how can you keep control of her should she act out?"

"A reasonable question," Voldemort acknowledged. "It is true that Raven has an odd resistance to wizard magic, but do keep in mind that she is still mortal and susceptible to physical injury and death. There are more ways to kill someone than with magic, my good man." He drummed his unnaturally long fingers on the arm of the chair. "Where is she now?"

"She remained in the sitting room for a small while after the, uh, commotion this morning," the Death Eater replied. "I believe she was seen in the old gardens not too long ago."

Voldemort smiled to himself. When his honored ancestor lived in the manor, there had been a rose garden at the side of it. Now, twisted with time and the ancient magics that still contaminated the manor, it was a maze of dead rose bushes, grown higher than his head. It was nearly impossible to find one's way out of the maze once entered. Voldemort had managed it once without resorting to Apparation.

He stood suddenly, making the Death Eaters in the room jump in surprise and fear. He ignored them all until he reached the door. "I will be in the gardens. Inform me the moment our spy arrives."

* * *

Raven stood at the entrance of the rose maze, chewing on her lower lip while she considered whether or not to actually enter it. She'd wandered around the outside of it several times now, but she still hesitated in stepping within the dead rose bushes. It wasn't until she heard the garden door of the manor open and close that she quickly ran inside.

* * *

Voldemort paused at the door when he saw Raven run inside the maze. His eyes narrowed, for it hadn't escaped his attention that she'd done so because she'd heard someone coming. What game was she trying to play here?

* * *

Raven darted around corners, with no sense of direction, but strangely enjoying the thrill it gave her. Whether the thrill was from being lost in a maze or simply from running as fast as she could after being trapped in a cage for more of her life, she couldn't tell. Her only worry was that whoever had come out into the garden had followed her into the maze.

She passed right by a stone bench on the side of the path before backtracking until she found it again. She stood on top of it, and then balanced on her toes to try and see over the hedge wall. From what she saw, she was getting close to the middle of the garden. If she just kept turning left…

Grinning like a fool, she hopped off the bench and took off again.

* * *

Voldemort considered the maze a moment before conjuring a chair and sitting down. If Raven had expected him to play her game, she would be sorely disappointed. Since the area around the manor was completely silent, save for a few birds chirping now and again, he could clearing hear that she was still running.

He wondered, briefly, if this was just a side effect of Azkaban. He'd noticed that a few of the Death Eaters who had been in the prison for over a decade had had an urgent need to wander and sometimes even to run as far and fast as they could. Just to know that they could do it. Raven might not even have realized that it was he who stepped into the garden when she ran into the maze.

_We'll see when she comes back._

…

_If she can find her way back at all._

* * *

Raven had finally stopped running. Her breath was coming short and harsh. Her chest was burning and her legs were shaking horribly from exhaustion. But for all of that, she felt wonderful. She supposed that she was in the center of the maze now. She stood in a circular area that had four paths leading into it.

In the center of it was a fountain as tall as she. It was beautiful, or at least it had been once. Ornate carvings, now rather weathered, featured mostly snakes, curling around the middle and then twisting out to be the spouts. It was dry as bone and the basin was cracked all around.

_I think I need to sit down._

She moved towards the fountain, but then stopped. Her heart started beating rapidly. She thought she stopped breathing completely…

—_She was blindfolded—gagged—arms tied roughly behind her back—her ankles were bound together—Her captors were pulling her along the ground—There was now a heavy scent of roses mixed with the smell of the blood gushing from her nose—_

Raven fell to the ground as her knees gave out. _What the HELL was that?_

Someone was calling her name now. She sat up slowly, ordering her stomach to calm down. She took a deep breath and got to her feet. After a moment, the feelings of nausea and fatigue disappeared.

"Raven!" The voice called again.

She followed the sound of the voice as far as she could, but ended up at a dead-end.

"Raven!" The voice was sharper now, angrier.

"I'm lost!" she called back. She realized that the voice calling for her was that of Voldemort. She couldn't afford to have him mad at her now.

Voldemort sighed irritably. "Stay where you are," he ordered her. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at where he'd heard her cry from. "_Diffindo_."

The bushes split one by one until the tear reached Raven. She jumped when the hedge in front of her suddenly split before her, but saw him waiting at the edge of the maze and quickly ran though the bushes.

The Dark Lord saw at once that she was paler than usual, and a sheen of sweat covered her face. She was also trembling somewhat. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Raven said, casting a confused looked over her shoulder at the maze.

Voldemort was not convinced, but let the matter slide. "Well, if that is the case, then follow me. I have some questions I need answered when it comes to these abilities of yours."


	3. Questions

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Questions

* * *

Raven sat on the floor under the window, eyes on the ceiling and the light dancing across it, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She'd stopped trembling and seemed to be under control again, but the more Voldemort watched her, the more he realized that her mind was somewhere else entirely from the room.

"Raven."

She lowered her head, "Yes?"

"About this resistance to magic, when did you first discover it?"

… "I think it was a few months before my mother died," Raven said, looking at the ceiling again. "I'd been climbing this tree in our yard…and I fell. I broke my arm and scraped my legs up a bit. My mother raced out of the house. She was holding her wand. She touched the wand to my arm and nothing happened. I remember her frowning at that. I didn't understand then and I was in too much pain to think straight. She tried again on my arm, and then tried the scrapes on my legs. Nothing happened, so she tried a spell on the tear in my skirt. The tear went away, but my arm was still broken and the scratches on my legs were still there."

"What did your mother do about your injuries?"

"Nothing," Raven said, shrugging. "They just went away. The scratches on my legs were gone within the hour, though the arm took all night."

"Your body healed itself then?" Voldemort was smiling slightly, as though he liked her answers.

"Uh huh." Raven blinked very slowly and then brought her head back down. "It still does too. Works even better now."

"Care to show me?" he asked, conjuring a knife.

"Sure." She held out her hand. He was tempted to just slash it himself, but handed her the knife instead. She held the blade over her arm a moment and then quickly cut a thin line from her wrist to her elbow. She winced from the stinging pain, but simply clenched her fist and held out her arm to Voldemort. As he watched, the cut vanished, leaving only a trace of blood on the pale skin.

"Impressive," Voldemort murmured. "You said that the healing works better now? How so?"

"When I was a little girl, it would have taken a few minutes at least for it to heal," she said. "Now, it takes little more than an instant."

"Interesting… What else do you remember before your time in Azkaban? Tell me what you know about your mother. What did she look like? What was her name?"

Now Raven looked anxious. She hung her head, resting her forehead on her knees. Voldemort said nothing more, wondering at the odd reaction. She lifted her head and spoke softly.

"I remember that we never had visitors. It was only us. We lived in a small cottage surrounded by a garden. Two trees in the front yard, roses on the left side of the house, tulips on the right, and a vegetable garden in the backyard." She was twirling the tip of the knife into the floor, slowing turning the hilt in her fingers. "Mother had been teaching me to read and write. I remember that she had very long hair, its color was light, sometimes it looked light brown, other times dark blonde. Her eyes were hazel; brown and green and gray." She fell silent.

"What was her name?" Voldemort pressed.

Raven's mouth twisted into something similar to a smile, but not quite the same. "Mother."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Raven," he said softly, warningly.

"I don't know her name," Raven snapped. "I was three years old when she died and there was nobody around to say her name. I only called her mom or mother; she called me by my name."

"Which _isn't_ Raven, is it?"

"Of course not," she replied.

Voldemort bit back an impatient sigh. Raven was staring at the opposite wall now. "Then what is your name?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak, leaned forward, and whispered. … "If I wanted you to know that, I'd have told you back in Azkaban."

In an instant the knife was back in Voldemort's hand. In the next instant, he pinned her hand to the floor with it. Raven let out a short, sharp cry and grabbed the hilt of the knife to pull it out. But Voldemort slapped her free hand away from the knife and knelt before her, eyes burning. Raven looked up at him, crystal eyes wide and staring. The Dark Lord was certain that it was the first time she'd actually looked into anyone's eyes while speaking to them.

"Your name," Voldemort hissed.

Raven swallowed hard. "My name is my own and not important to you."

For a moment, Voldemort was impressed by her persistence. He took the hilt of the knife and twisted it. Raven screamed and fell to her side, twisting futilely. Voldemort felt a cold satisfaction on torturing her without the use of magic. It was actually more gratifying than he'd thought it would be. He smiled darkly and gave the knife another twist. The girl was suddenly stoic, her free hand clenched into a tight fist, her body trembling with the effort to remain still. She bit down on her lower lip until it bled.

"Give me your name," Voldemort demanded softly, preparing to twist the blade again.

"No!" Raven's voice was sharp and screeching. The blood from her lip was running in a thin line down her pale chin and her teeth were stained with it. Voldemort watched her squirm a moment more. Sighing, he pulled the knife out of her hand and sat back in his chair. Raven remained still, breathing heavily, for moments more before slowly sitting up. She wiped the blood from her chin and stared up at Voldemort, a new inquiring look to her eyes.

Voldemort looked right back at her, still smiling. "How is your hand?"

She laughed weakly and held it up. It was covered in blood, but was otherwise fine. Voldemort handed her a handkerchief, but she declined it. In fact, she flinched when he moved towards her. The Dark Lord's smile widened slightly. _Much better._

"As you will learn, Raven," he told her, "from my other followers and your own experiences, I will not be trifled with. I will not be toyed with. I will not be refused. Though the pain you just felt was brief, I _can_ and _will_ make it last should you continue to be obstinate. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Raven replied almost silently.

"Yes?"

Raven licked a drop of blood from her lip. "Yes, my lord."

He offered the kerchief again and this time she took it. "Let us continue the questioning then, shall we?" he said as she wiped the blood from her hand.

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort sat back in the chair, very satisfied. "Why did you never try to escape Azkaban before I arrived there?"

"It never occurred to me," Raven said, staring down at her formerly impaled hand, checking to see if she'd missed any blood. "Not until Sirius did it himself, anyhow."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid?" The Dark Lord repeated, skeptically.

But Raven nodded. "Azkaban was all I knew. I hated it, but it was all I really knew. I was afraid of the world outside. The same world that locked me there in the first place."

"Tell me how you came to be in Azkaban."

"After my mother was murdered, it was a full day before anyone came to our home. I… the murder happened in my mother's bedroom. I was still by her side when these strangers burst in. They took me from the house and left me in this little room for about a day. Then they put me in Azkaban. I can only guess why they came to the conclusion that I had killed my mother. _If_ that's why they put me there at all."

"Hm." Voldemort twirled the knife between his hands. "Are you affected by the Dementors at all?"

Raven paled, quite a feat for someone already too pale, "Yes."

"What happened the night your mother was murdered, Raven?" Voldemort asked.

She shook her head slightly. "I don't remember much."

"You were three years old when they put you in Azkaban, Raven." He reminded her. "A three year old child whose mother was murdered is locked in a place where she must face her worst memories. There couldn't be much else the Dementors forced you to recall."

Raven blinked, surprised, and then smiled a little. "_Touché_," was all she said in reply. "You're right, of course," she said after a minute of thought. "That was practically the only thing that's gone through my mind over the years. I remember that night _quite_ well for all that I was practically a toddler. Thanks to the Dementors."

"Well?"

But Raven didn't say anything more. She was staring off into space again, but her face was expressionless and her eyes dull. "That night… I was… I…" Voldemort's eyes narrowed in curiosity. She was having very real trouble. He could see her throat struggling to get the words out that her ears didn't want to hear.

"Shall I bring in a Dementor to help you?"

Raven's mouth snapped shut, her lips one thin line across her face. She shook her head violently from side to side, eyes wide and empty, save for a glitter of tears.

"Then tell me what happened."

"I can't."

Voldemort stood up, knife in hand. "I told you that I will not be refused, Raven," he warned her, taking a step towards her.

"I really can't!" she told him her voice strained. "Please don't make me."

Voldemort was actually inclined to believe her. He scowled in irritation and frustration, thrusting the knife into the arm of his chair before sitting back down. "I will hear your story in full eventually. You had best accept that fact and work on facing your memories of that night. Are we clear?"

Raven nodded quickly, her eyes still wide as cold tears escaped them. Very slowly, she blinked and her strained posture relaxed. Voldemort watched her every move carefully, as though examining each and every reaction. When she sat back, wiped the tears away, and stared at the ceiling once more, he continued.

"You're resistant to wizard magic and your body heals itself," he said, "but what actual _powers_ do you possess?"

"I'm not really sure what all I can do," Raven said. "Never really thought to use my power or see what I could do when I was in Azkaban, but there were a few things that I did often enough."

"Such as?"

"I can manipulate shadows to a small extent," she replied. "I can't make shadows out of nothing or anything like that, but if I'm in shadows, I can kind of…twist them around me so I look like a shadow too. I did that whenever someone came to Azkaban."

"Interesting," Voldemort said. "What else?"

"I can fix things," she told him. "Like the vases and the table in the room this morning. I can make things disappear, but I don't know where they go or how to bring them back. I've never tried creating anything from thin air."

"Try now."

Raven frowned and lowered her head. "What do you want?"

Voldemort pulled the knife from the chair and tossed it to the floor in front of Raven. She flinched as it hit the floor. "Make a duplicate of that," he told her. "It should be easier to do with a reference point."

"I suppose," Raven said, reaching out to touch the hilt of the knife. She closed her eyes and moved her hand over the floor next the knife. Then she opened her eyes and stared intently at the space beneath her open palm. A few beads of sweat appeared on her pale forehead, but after a moment, a knife dropped from the air under her hand and fell to the floor. She picked it up and offered it to the Dark Lord. Voldemort took it, smiling as he examined it. It was a perfect reproduction of the knife he had conjured.

"_Very _good, little bird," he said softly. Her eyes met his when he used that name again, but her gaze held only confusion. He held out his hand for the other knife as well. She offered it to him, though she backed away once the knife left her hand. "That will do for now, Raven," he told her, gesturing towards the door.

She didn't need a second invitation. She practically leapt to her feet and out the door. Once the door was closed tight behind her, she leaned against the opposite wall, staring intently at her hand, and the blood still staining the lines of her palm.

* * *

As the afternoon light slowly faded into twilight, a figure cloaked and masked as a Death Eater Apparated on the path that led to Slytherin manor. The path allowed those watching from the manor to have warning of company and time enough to inform their Dark Lord of it as well.

The Death Eater stopped on the path a moment and pulled off his mask. His beady black eyes squinted in the last light of the day as he rubbed his forehead. Judging by the action and the unpleasant look on his face, his head was pounding fiercely.

Snape started to put his mask back over his face, but hesitated as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze to the forest that lined the path and held his breath. Something shrouded in black lay on the ground just beyond the line of trees. It seemed to be a person… or possibly a body. Carefully, he edged towards it, leaving the path. He leaned over the figure and was surprised and relieved at what he saw.

It was a person, a young girl in fact, and she was alive and aware. Large blue eyes stared up past him at the sky from a too thin face. Those eyes turned to him momentarily, but she said nothing to acknowledge him.

Snape looked down at her, perplexed. "What are you looking at?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"The sky," was her quiet response.

Snape blinked, glanced up at the sky and then back down at her. "Why?"

The corners of the girl's mouth twitched into an almost smile. "If you had spent most of your life in a cell, you wouldn't have to ask me that," she replied in a slightly sing-song voice.

That certainly raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" Then he recalled why he had been sent for by the Dark Lord. "Would you happen to be Raven?" he asked.

With a slightly surprised look in her eyes, the girl nodded. "Who are you?"

"Severus Snape," he replied, bowing his head slightly.

"Oh. You're name sounds familiar," Raven murmured, sitting up and looking at him.

"Well, I'm a teacher at Hogwarts," Snape said, offering his hand to help her up. "Does that explain it?"

"I don't think so," Raven said, staring at the offered hand without moving. "You're from Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Snape patiently kept his hand still as she stared at it in contemplation. For a moment, he was reminded of a young doe watching the girl. _Any sudden movements_, he thought to himself, _and she'll take off running_.

_Very _slowly, Raven reached up and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She released his hand immediately and stepped back from him. She never took her eyes off of him, though she also never looked directly into _his_ eyes.

"One of the tasks that the Dark Lord has asked of me is to infiltrate Hogwarts," she said softly. "Are you to be my guide or my keeper?"

"Knowing the Dark Lord?" Snape smirked, "probably a bit of both. You've leaves in your hair, Raven."

Raven blinked at the sudden observation. Then she reached both hands into her tangled mane of hair and began picking away the leaves and twigs that had become entwined while she'd lain on the ground. Snape caught sight of something else in the tangled locks. Without thinking, he reached over to pluck it out.

Raven flinched the moment he raised his hand, her eyes wide and fearful. Determined to show that he wouldn't hurt her, he continued his reach anyhow. Carefully, he plucked a small black feather from her hair and showed it to her. "You seem to be molting," he said with a small ironic smile.

She smiled as well, though Snape could practically hear her heart still beating with fear. "It's not a raven's feather," she commented, taking the feather from him. "It's too small."

"True," Snape admitted. Raven was looking down past the feather to the hand that still held his Death Eater's mask. Snape saw this and tucked the mask into his robes. "I have to meet with the Dark Lord at the manor," he said, offering his hand again. "Would you care to accompany me? I'm sure that the Dark Lord will want to speak to both of us about his plans for you and Hogwarts."

Raven twisted the feather between her fingers and bit her lip. Then she shook her head and abruptly sat back down. "The Dark Lord will call when he needs me," she said quietly, touching the silver charm at her collar.

"Ah," Snape said, lowering his hand. "Very well then. Do you plan on spending the night out here?"

Raven shrugged; a small smile on her lips again. "Maybe," she said. "I like being outside."

"I suppose that's to be expected, considering."

But something made him hesitate to leave. At the first mention of Voldemort, this girl-child had closed up completely. That didn't fit with what Lucius had told him about their meeting in Azkaban last night. The strange creature Malfoy has described taunted and challenged the Dark Lord. Now…the change was certainly something to think on. The most likely explanation that Snape could think of was that perhaps Raven had bitten off more than she could chew when it came to Lord Voldemort.

Raven glanced at the hem of his robe when she realized he wasn't leaving. There was wariness in her eyes and Snape saw her shoulders tense in apprehension. Deciding not to press his luck with the girl, he murmured another farewell and turned on his heel. He stepped back onto the path, forcing himself to not even _glance_ backwards. He'd had plenty of time to try and figure Raven out. If the Dark Lord wanted what Snape thought he did, Raven would soon be spending a great deal of time in the halls of Hogwarts.

* * *

As night fell around the manor, Raven felt the charm around her neck burn against her skin. Reluctantly, she lifted herself from the ground and dusted the leaves from her shoulders and back.

She could smell burning wood in the air as she neared the manor, and a heavy sense of foreboding settling on her shoulders like a cloak. The cruel laughter and cheers she heard, along with the cries of pain, solidified the cloak of dread so much that she found herself frozen on the path.

The heat emanating from the silver charm at her throat began to feel like burning iron the longer she remained still. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to take a step…and then another and another until she was safely inside the manor.

She found her way to the Dark Lord's study in the north tower of the manor. He was waiting there, along with Snape, for her arrival. When she entered the room, their eyes locked onto her, almost making her wince.

"My lord," she murmured softly, bowing her head to Voldemort.

"Have a seat, Raven," he ordered, gesturing to the chair beside Snape's.

Raven glanced at Snape before settling herself into the large chair.

"Severus informs me that the two of you met earlier," Voldemort said, twisting the hilt of a knife in his fingertips, the blade tip digging into the arm of his throne-like chair. Snape didn't miss the fact that Raven's eyes were so focused on the knife that her vision blurred. "He also mentioned that you've guessed at my plans for you."

"You want me at Hogwarts, I'd imagine," she said, her voice quiet.

"Correct," Voldemort said. "The school year is soon to start. You will enter Hogwarts as a student. Severus will assist you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Your resistance to magic presents untold opportunities," he told her. "I simply want you _there_. I want you to search Hogwarts top to bottom and report on anything you think would please me. Also," he said, holding the knife between two hands. "This shadow trick of yours may be useful as well. We would have to put it to test, but I have a suspicion that you would remain unseen even in the face of Alastor Moody's magic eye."

"Alastor Moody? The auror?" Raven sat up a little straighter, "But he isn't at Hogwarts this year, is he?"

"You've heard of him then?"

Raven hid the contempt in her gaze by lower her eyes to the floor. "My lord, I lived in Azkaban. There aren't many aurors I _haven't _heard of. Moody is just the most…spoken of."

Voldemort smirked at her tone, very much aware of the suppressed insolence. She was learning. "You have two months before September begins, you will need this time to practice."

"Practice what?" Raven asked, frowning.

Now it was Voldemort's turn to speak with contempt. "Child, you will have to pass yourself off as a witch. You have just begun to discover all you can do. This is why I've called Severus here now. He's here to be your teacher, to help you mimic a witch's powers. You will listen to him; let him help you, what he has to teach you is important. Understand?"

Raven nodded, her eyes locked on the knife again.

"Say it."

"I understand," Raven said, "My lord."

"Good girl," Voldemort murmured. "You're dismissed," he said, nodding to both of them. The two stood, bowed, and walked out of the room, though Raven's step was much faster than Snape's.

* * *

The Death Eaters' 'celebration' was still raging when Raven and Snape left the Dark Lord's tower. The pair passed by a window that overlooked the bonfires and Raven paused to gaze down at the flames and their creators. Snape stopped as well, interested in the strange incensed look upon the girl's face. He stood at the window as well, to see what was making her look like that.

Down below in the courtyard was a gathering of about ten or so Death Eaters. There were two large bonfires lighting the yard and illuminating the five Muggles floating dangerously close to the flames. The Muggles were very much aware of their surroundings, judging by the looks on their faces and the cries of pain that came every time they touched the fire.

"A favorite pastime of our fellow Death Eaters," Snape said softly, half on eye on Raven's face. "The torture of Muggles. They are no doubt celebrating their freedom tonight."

"I don't like torture." Raven's voice was quiet, but deadly sharp. Memories flashed across her vision, a pale white hand twitching in a pool of blood.

Snape turned his full attention to her now. "An odd thing for a follower of the Dark Lord to say. Are you saying there is no use for torture?"

"I didn't say that torture didn't have it uses," Raven snapped, turning away from the window and starting back down the dark hall. "I just said I didn't like it. I don't like the Dark Lord much either, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his uses too."

Snape reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Do not say such dangerous things, Raven," he whispered harshly. "The Dark Lord has ears everywhere." His eyes met nothing but cold and dispassionate crystal, but he wasn't deterred. "Drop the act, _little girl_. You're terrified of the Dark Lord. As well you should be."

That ice cracked a little as her arm suddenly tensed under his hold. She opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent as footsteps came towards them from down the hall. Raven pulled herself free and turned to the stranger.

He was dressed as all Death Eaters' did, with his mask hanging at his belt. His dark hair was disheveled and streaked with gold, his pale face accented by a small beard and mustache. He looked to be slightly younger than Snape, and twice as sure of himself. He smirked, his dark eyes glittering with malice as he looked over the both of them. He walked past them without saying a word, seemingly on his way to the Dark Lord's tower.

Once he had passed, Snape turned back to Raven. To his surprise, the girl was staring at the stranger's back as he walked out of sight, her lips twisted down into a small frown. "Raven?"

The girl blinked and shook her head. "Do you know him?" she asked.

Snape hesitated. "No."

Raven suddenly turned away again. "I don't think I like him," she murmured distractedly.

Snape followed her. "Well, thankfully we are not required to _like_ our fellow Death Eaters, just to follow the Dark Lord's every order. A good thing really, or Bellatrix and I would be in a great deal of trouble."

Raven glanced at him, smiling slightly. "Oh really?"

"I did hear word of _your_ encounter with the Lady Lestrange," Snape said. "Believe me; she's had plenty to say about you, my girl."

"I'd imagine so," Raven replied. "So why doesn't she like you?"

"She doesn't trust me."

"I guess it's the same with me," she said.

They shared a look and Snape suddenly realized Raven was opening up to him. There was a friendly glint to those crystal eyes now. She didn't seem as closed in on herself as before.

_Ah_, he thought, smiling. _Progress_.


	4. Practice

**Chapter Three: Practice**

* * *

"Try again," Snape ordered, doing his best to remain patient.

Raven seemed to be having the same problem. She suppressed a snarl of frustration as she lifted the fake wand in her hand and pointed it at the unlit candle.

Once again, nothing happened. Then the wick flashed suddenly and the candle was half melted.

"Damn!" Raven snapped, throwing the wand aside. "Why can't I control it?"

"You're not focused enough," Snape told her, reaching down to pick the discarded wand up. He offered it to Raven, who snatched it away, still scowling. "Calm yourself, girl. You're letting your emotions get away from you. That is what is keeping you from succeeding."

Raven winced at the truth in the words and then let out a deep breath. Snape set up a new candle and then stood back. Raven closed her eyes and simply breathed for a moment, pushing back her frustration and exhaustion. They had been at this for hours now, with Raven desperately to bring her powers to heel.

She held up the wand again and pointed it at the candle.

Slowly, a small flickering flame lit the wick, and then began to burn brightly.

Raven opened her eyes in surprise. "I did it!"

Snape smiled and held up his wand, extinguishing the light. "Good. Now do it again."

Raven smiled too, now believing she had the hang of it. She brought her wand up and flicked it slightly. The candle lit again.

"_Very_ good," Snape told her. "Why don't we rest a bit now?"

"What this 'we' stuff?" Raven asked in a mock insulted tone, hands on her hips. "You're not the one trying to make a forest fire light a candle!"

Snape shook his head, though the simile wasn't entirely out of proportion.

He was certain surprised by the girl. She wasn't at all what he had expected. She was strangely innocent for someone who had spent their life in Azkaban. She looked at the world quite simply sometimes…most times, really, except when it came to the Dark Lord. And there was no doubt in Snape's mind that Raven was very keen on staying as far from the Dark Lord as possible until she reached Hogwarts.

"Can we go outside now?" she asked him suddenly, her eyes on the windows.

Snape blinked and then his smile widened. "Certainly." He bit back the urge to laugh as she bolted straight for one of the open windows and jumped from it, though he was very glad they were on the ground floor, for Raven was likely to have leapt no matter how high up they were. He decided on taking the normal route and entered the garden from the door rather than Raven's window.

Raven was lying on the grass at the edge of the rose maze, humming softly as she reached up to touch one of the blackened roses. "What kind of classes will I be taking?" she asked him as he sat on a stone bench near her.

"Oh, the usual," he said, squinting slightly in the bright sun. "Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology perhaps." He stopped to think a moment. "There's also Charms, Astronomy, Divination…"

"I think I'll like potions," Raven said, interrupting him.

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked, feeling a little pleased.

"Because it's something that I don't have to fake," she said, supporting herself on her elbows. "I could actually _learn_ it."

"Ah," Snape said, "you do have a point. So, tell me, Raven, why are you so eager to get to Hogwarts?"

It wasn't his imagination, Raven actually _winced_. It also took her a moment to answer. "Who wouldn't be?" she said finally, ducking a true answer. She slowly laid back down and then sighed, staring up at the sky. "I…had a friend in Azkaban. He told me stories about his days at Hogwarts; his classes, teachers, friends. Even his…" But her voice suddenly cut off as if something had grabbed her by the throat.

"Raven?" Snape looked down at her, concerned.

She recovered quickly, smiling and shaking her head. "Never mind all that," she told him with good humored firmness. "I have my reasons for wanting to be at Hogwarts. That's all you really need to know." She jumped to her feet so fast Snape didn't have time to blink. She grinned down at him and gestured for him to rise as well. "Come on. Let's get back to the lessons."

With that, she ran back to the manor. But Snape remained still a moment more.

_What on earth has she just decided to hide_? He pondered as he rose and followed her inside. _And is she hiding it from everyone…or is it just me_?

* * *

As the days and weeks flew by, Raven improved little by little. By the end of the month, Snape judged her to be equal or a third or fourth year student. It seemed that once she had mastered the basics of the illusion she was creating, she only needed to be shown a spell and she was able to imitate it. He hoped that by the end of their remaining summer month, she would be equal to a sixth or seventh year student, fitting for her age.

Snape had to admit that she was a bit of a mystery to him. For most of their time together, she was a strange, sometimes timid, sometimes eager fifteen year old girl. She seemed so…_naïve_ about the world and its workings, but if he ever mentioned her time in Azkaban, or life before, he could almost see the ice forming in her eyes. And if he brought up her need to visit Hogwarts, she would become so closed off that she barely spoke at all.

Oh, she had an agenda of her own; there was no way for her to hide that from him. But he had no clue as to what it was she wanted.

He was quite sure she was of the oddest people he had ever known. He could easily contribute her rapidly changing moods to her age, but some things he was sure were a result of her life in a cage.

Like how she rarely met anyone's eyes when she spoke to them and how she disliked being touched. (He had a feeling that this was also due to her encounter with the Dark Lord when she'd first arrived.) And, of course, there was her constant need to be outside.

He smiled slightly, thinking of her little hideaway in the forest. She'd found a tall and gnarled tree with a space in its truck that she could fit into and hide. (She'd tested it on Snape himself when he'd gone looking for her one day. It took him the better part of an hour and even then, he'd only found her because she burst out laughing as he passed by for the hundredth time.)

That was where he was going to now, musing about the strange girl-child as he traversed through the sunlit forest.

"Ow!" He stopped suddenly and put a hand to the back of his head. He turned, wand in hand, ready for whoever had thrown the pinecone at him. He saw nothing. Then, he scowled at the pair of eyes peeking out from the hole in the tree's trunk. "Oh, very amusing, little girl. So very witty. Get out of there!" he scolded, though his heart was not really in it.

"You walked too far again," she told him, climbing out. "You do that when you're thinking. What are you thinking about?"

"Your progress," he said, settling on the rock he always sat on. Raven folded her legs where she was standing and sat smoothing on the forest floor. Just watching her made his knees ache. "I think you're almost ready."

"That's a good thing, considering how little time we have left."

"Do you feel ready?" he asked her.

"Not in the slightest," she replied with a wary grin. "But I'm eager to be rid of this place."

"I've noticed," Snape said, dryly. "Has the Dark Lord asked to see you since our last meeting?"

"No," Raven said, frowning suddenly. "In fact, I haven't seen him at all. I'm not complaining, mind you, but it makes me wonder where he is and what he's up too."

"Hm."

"So, what am I learning today?" she asked, looking to diffuse the sudden silence.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd be willing to try something a little harder today," Snape told her. "You'll be behind 'enemy lines', as it were, and we'll need to make sure you can escape capture."

"Oh?"

"Today, you will learn Apparition." Snape stood and gestured for Raven to do the same. "That is, the power to _move_ yourself." He turned on the spot and was suddenly on the other side of her. Raven twisted to see him and grinned. He smiled in return. "We'll start small. You power seems to be mostly a matter of will. Try to Apparate from where you stand." He glanced around. "Aim for the other side of your tree. That is close enough to start."

Raven gazed at the tree and then closed her eyes.

Then she opened them. "Nothing," she murmured, more to herself than him. She frowned and focused on the tree again. Snape felt a twinge of unsettlement when he saw something in her gaze become unfocused. This happened sometimes when she worked a new magic. She disappeared into herself for minutes at a time as she searched for the power she needed. She never seemed to realize how much time passed when she got like this. And Snape was never able to bring it up afterward.

He looked at her as he heard her take a breath and…she was gone.

* * *

Raven looked around and smiled. She was on the other side of the tree, though several feet farther than she'd intended. She started to call for Snape, but was stopped short by a quick and piercing pain in her head. She gasped and put a hand to her temple.

But just as suddenly as it had shot through her, it was gone. She remained still for a moment more, trying to puzzle it out. Then she straightened and brought her hand down.

_What _was_ that? _

Raven reached up and touched her lip. Bringing it up to her eyes, she began to shake.

Her nose was bleeding.

She trembled, disorientated by the sight of the blood.

"Raven?" Snape came around the tree, smiling slightly—until he saw her face. "What happened to you?" he demanded as he hurried to her.

"It's nothing," Raven said quickly, producing a cloth to wipe the blood from her face and praying that it wasn't still bleeding. "I fell when I 'landed', so to speak. I'm fine." When he continued to look concerned, she shook her head. "Look, it's already stopped bleeding. It's _nothing_."

"If you say so," Snape said, still unconvinced.

"I say so," she told him. "Come on. What's next?"

After he gave her a new destination to try, he looked around the area she'd Apparated to. _There's nothing here for her to hurt herself on_. He frowned at the realization. _Another secret, then, Raven_?

* * *

When the end of the month came, Raven and Snape knelt before the Dark Lord, who gestured for them to stand. "Is she ready?" he demanded of Snape.

"More than expected, Dark Lord," Snape assured him. "She has learned all I can teach her to mimic and her power to open to learn more. She will, without any doubt, be able to pass for a student."

"And you've assured her place there?"

"Yes, my lord. I've told Dumbledore that Raven was stolen as a baby and raised by a demented witch, who kept her away from the world. The witch is the one who taught her magic, though a garbled teaching it was. It will explain for her lack in experience with people and why she has not been in Hogwarts before now."

"Hm, and as to why Raven is free of her now?"

"Oh, my 'teacher' finally died of age and mistreatment of herself," Raven chimed in. "I escaped her home and wandered to the nearest village, where a kind professor of Hogwarts took me in."

Voldemort looked at her, saw that she was staring at the fire to the left of his chair. "Hm, I suppose that this story may also explain away your more_ interesting_ eccentricities, as well."

Raven smirked, but said nothing.

"Understand; Raven, that you must do your best to blend in. Give them no reason to watch you other than this history we've created."

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort gazed at her and then smiled. "Very good. You leave in the morning. Perform this charade well, little bird, or I'll be sure to clip those wings of yours."

Snape watched with interest at the change in Raven's face. Her smirk faded and she frowned in puzzlement. She brought her eyes to Voldemort, though not to his face, and her frown deepened. _What was that about?_

Voldemort waved his hand in a dismissal and Snape and Raven took their leave. Once they were beyond the door, Snape asked her. "What caused that frown of yours, child?"

Raven glanced at him, their eyes meeting only a moment. "I don't know," she murmured. "I don't like it when he calls me that."

"What? Little bird?"

"There, see? It's not bad when you say it," Raven told him. "But for whatever reason, hearing it from him brings my hackles up."

"Hm, well, you won't have to hear it for some time now," Snape assured her. "As the Dark Lord said, we leave in the morning."

"For Hogwarts," Raven smiled. _At last._

* * *

Raven pulled on the end of her braid nervously, staring at the front steps of Hogwarts. Snape passed her on the path and gestured for her to follow. He started up the steps and through the main doors. "Don't be so nervous," he called back to her when he realized she hadn't moved. "They don't bite. Well," he added with a smirk, "not _these_ doors anyhow."

Raven took a breath and then ran up the steps to him.

As they walked into the Entrance Hall, students were gathered around the doors of the Main Hall, heading for the start of term feast. Raven felt the bottom drop out of her stomach at seeing such a crowd. Snape saw the way her eyes flickered over the crowd in fear and reached to touch her hand. She flinched, as she so often did at touch, but quickly looked up at him. "Relax," he told her softly. "The Headmaster has to see to the feast, but I've already spoken with him. You'll be sorted into your House separately, in his office, once the feast is over."

"I don't have to go to the feast?"

"Not if you don't want to," he said. "You could wait in my office, if you'd rather."

"Oh, I'd rather," she replied, looking relieved.

Snape led her down to his office quickly, seeing that Raven was already attracting some odd looks. Raven longed to pull the hood of her cloak up, but didn't want the action to draw more attention to herself. Snape could almost hear her heart racing, but once they were away from the mass of students, she seemed to calm down a great deal.

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave you here," Snape said as they entered his office. "Will you be alright?"

Raven nodded, looking around at the collection of jars on the walls. "Will the feast take long?" she asked as he turned to leave.

"Not very," he said. "Here." He lifted his wand and conjured a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. "If you get hungry."

"Thank you."

Snape frowned at how soft and reedy her voice was. The girl was practically shaking in her boots. After a moment's hesitation, Snape offered, "I _could_ skip the feast, Raven, if you want me to stay."

She lifted her face, almost to his eyes, and smiled. "No. I'll be fine. I'm just…just nervous." She slowly sat in the chair in front of the desk. "I've never done anything like this—never been around this many people."

"You're right," he said. "You'll be fine. It's just going to take some getting used to."

Raven nodded and reached for a sandwich. "Best be off," she said, her voice slightly stronger. "Or you'll be late."

Snape smiled and turned to leave, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Raven set the sandwich back down, untouched. She wrapped her arms around herself and bit back a whimper of fear.

* * *

True to his word, the feast did not take long and Snape was back as soon as possible. Raven practically jumped to her feet when he came through the door. He nodded to her and they walked up to Dumbledore's office together.

Raven studied the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and then reached to touch it. It leapt aside before Snape could say the password. Raven smirked up at his surprised face and then started up the spiral stairs.

When they reached the door, Raven's resolve fizzled and she fought from wavering. "Will this work?" she asked, so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Of course it will," he told her. "Calm down Raven. This is the easy part. I've already told Dumbledore your story. You don't have to do anything."

"But the Sorting Hat—what if I can't make it work?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said, lifting the griffon doorknocker. "_If _we come to it at all."

Raven took several deep breaths as a voice called to them. "Enter."

Snape opened the door and ushered Raven inside. He personally thought that Raven's fear would be an asset to the cover story. But he didn't dare say anything; else she'd be even more afraid.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, a kind smile set on his face. Raven felt a touch of her fear lift and she attempted to smile in return.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore nodded. "This must be the young woman you spoke of; Raven…what was the surname again, my dear?"

"Elder, sir," she replied softly.

"Yes, Miss Elder," he said, "Welcome, welcome, child."

"Thank you," whispered Raven.

"Now, there is no need to fear, my dear. Severus has explained your circumstances and we will help you to adapt to life here. He says that you've been taught a great deal of magic, if not in a conventional way. We'll be placing you with the Sixth Year students unless we see you're being pushed too hard or if it is too simple for you."

Raven nodded slightly, her eyes wandering over the many odd and interesting objects that filled the office. Her gaze rested upon the brightly colored bird sitting on a perch near Dumbledore's desk. She was enchanted enough to forget her fear and nearly took a step towards it.

Dumbledore saw what had captured her attention and smiled brightly. "Ah, I suppose you have never had the pleasure of seeing a phoenix before?"

Raven shook her head, eyes still on the phoenix.

"This is my phoenix, Fawkes," he explained. "You can come closer, my girl. He will not bite, even if you pet him."

It was all the permission she needed. Raven crossed the room at once and lifted a hand towards Fawkes. The phoenix made a soft sound that spread warmth through her body. Smiling, she touched her hand to his brightly plumaged head. "Hello, Fawkes," she murmured.

Both Snape and Dumbledore watched the mask that Raven was usually so careful with slip bit by bit. Her crystal eyes were as bright and happy as Snape had ever seen them.

Dumbledore took the opportunity to stand and lift the Sorting Hat from the shelf behind his desk. Raven's head turned quickly at the movement, however, and the brightness faded from her eyes. Suddenly shy again, she dropped her head and stepped back from Fawkes.

"This," Dumbledore said, nodding to the Hat, "is the school's Sorting Hat. It will place you in one of our four Houses."

"Professor Snape explained it to me earlier," Raven said, very softly.

"Excellent, excellent," Dumbledore said. "Well, then, my dear, go ahead and have a seat there and we'll see where you belong."

Raven shot a nervous look at Snape, who, in return, gave her a small and encouraging smile. She sat down in the chair Dumbledore had gestured to and allowed the Headmaster to place the ragged hat on her head.

As they'd feared, Raven heard no little voice in her ear. Gathering a small amount of her power, she let it surround the Sorting Hat, willing it to speak what she wanted.

"Clever little thing, aren't you?"

Raven fought the urge to rip the hat from her head. Frightened beyond imagining, she simply sat there. _Oh no—oh no—oh no—_

"Haven't seen your kind for quite some time, little girl," the Hat murmured in her ear. "Now, you were trying to get me to say something, weren't you? What was that now…?"

_Wait_! Raven thought frantically. The Hat knew what she was? _She_ didn't even really know what she was!

"Ah, yes...it was—SLYTHERIN!"

Raven quickly pulled the hat off her head and stared at it. Dumbledore reached down and took it from her hands. "That will work well," he was saying. "Professor Snape is the Head of the Slytherin House, after all. Severus," he said, turning his attention to Snape, "I think, perhaps, you should escort Miss Elder down to your House and get her settled in."

"Yes, Headmaster." Snape touched Raven's shoulder and gestured for her to stand. Her eyes were still locked on the Sorting Hat. "Come now, Raven."

Raven nodded slightly and turned her eyes briefly to Dumbledore. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Raven," Dumbledore said gently. "We hope that you can make a home here with us."

Raven lifted her eyes to Dumbledore's and held them there. Then they drifted to the Sorting Hat once more and there was a flicker of emotion that Dumbledore could not interpret. "So do I."

Snape looked over his shoulder at her, perplexed. Had she _meant_ that?

Once they had left Dumbledore's office and were on the way to the Slytherin House, Snape asked her, "What happened with the Sorting Hat, Raven? You looked absolutely terrified."

"It spoke to me, Severus," Raven replied, her voice low, "but only after I tried to use my magic to force it to speak."

"What?!"

"It said Slytherin, just as I'd wanted," Raven said. "But I'm sure it did so only because it wanted to."

"What did it say to you?"

Raven smirked. "Called me a 'clever little thing'," she said. Then she frowned, "and it also said that it hadn't seen my kind for some time." She looked up at him. "_My kind_, it said, Severus. Meaning that I'm not the first person to be like this. I knew I was right to come here."

"What do you mean by that?" Snape asked her.

But Raven just shook her head and kept walking. "The less you know," she finally said, "the better."


	5. First Day

**Chapter Four: First Day**

* * *

"I'm going to get lost," Raven muttered as she followed Snape to the Great Hall. "Where's my first class again?"

"That would be Transfiguration, right?" Snape turned to see her nod her head. "I'll lead you to the classroom after breakfast."

Raven bit back a groan. "Severus," she murmured, clutching at his sleeve, "Can't I just wait in the common room until class?"

Snape reached over and touched the hand attached to his sleeve. He was surprised and rather touched that she didn't jerk away like he expected. "You'll have to face it sometime, Raven; might as well start early."

Raven nodded slowly and let him go.

When they reached the Great Hall, Snape took her over to the Slytherin table himself before going up to the staff table. Raven sat down, but put distance between herself and the other Slytherins already seated. Not hungry in the slightest, she just nibbled at a piece of toast.

"Hey."

Raven's insides gave a leap, but she willed her body to remain still. She turned to see a boy about her age with white-blonde hair sit beside her. "Hello," she murmured, wondering what he wanted. She strained to remember if he'd been one of the students she'd been introduced to last night. "It's Draco, right? Draco Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled. "Right. And your name's Raven?"

"Yes."

"Professor Snape told us a little about you," Malfoy said. "Listen, you don't have to sit by yourself here. Why don't you come down to our end of the table?"

"Um." Raven blinked in surprise. "I, uh—sure."

Abandoning her barely touched toast, she followed Malfoy down the table to his group of friends.

Pansy Parkinson was sitting on her other side. "Professor Snape said that you were kidnapped when you were a baby and that's why you haven't been here before."

Raven didn't much like her forward manner. "More of a toddler, but yes."

"He wouldn't give us any details," Pansy all but wined.

Raven turned her eyes over the other Slytherins. All wore expressions of rapt curiosity. Annoyed and uncomfortable, she stood. "And you won't get them from me either. Excuse me." Then she quickly walked away.

With her eyes glued to the ground, she didn't realize someone else was heading for the door until they literally ran into each other. Raven stumbled back and rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, her heart pounding with sudden fear.

"S'alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either," the boy she'd run into said. "You okay?"

Raven lifted her head to glance at him. He was tall with faming red hair and a smattering of freckles. "I'm okay. Sorry again." She started to turn away—

"Hey Harry, you coming?" The red-haired boy called.

—Raven stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah, hang on, Ron…" a second boy's voice said.

She whipped her head around and met eyes with a dark-haired boy in glasses. _Harry Potter_… He looked at her, confused. "Do I know you?" he asked, looking as though he was trying to remember something.

"No," Raven replied, her eyes flickering to the scar on his forehead and then back down to the ground.

"Oh." Harry frowned, still looking uncertain. "Sorry, you just seemed familiar."

Raven shook her head. "No, I—I haven't been here, before this year." She was torn in two, half wanting to run, the other wanting to stay and talk…

_He was Sirius's godson…_

_He saw Sirius die…_

"What? Why not?" Ron asked. "What year are you in?"

"They put me in Sixth Year," Raven was looking up at the staff table. Snape was watching her intently. "Sorry, it's a long story." She dropped her gaze. "I've got to go." With that, she shot past them and into the entrance hall.

There was time before class and she suddenly felt trapped inside. So instead of going back down to the dungeon common room, she turned and went out the front doors.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, she looked over the grounds; trying to remember all the stories that Sirius had told her over the years. A wave of grief shuddered through her, catching her off guard. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. _I wish you were here, Padfoot_. She let out a deep, but shaky breath and opened her eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the Whomping Willow attempt to bat at the bird that had tried to land on its branches. Raven wondering if she'd be able to find the knot that froze its branches.

Then she saw a _huge_ man out in front of a wooden hut, with a creature she'd never even heard of. It looked to be half-horse and half-bird. Enchanted with the sight of it as she'd been with Fawkes, Raven cautiously made her way down to the hut.

When she was about ten feet away, the man noticed her presence. "Whoa there, ya don' wanna come too close to 'im."

"What is he?" she asked softly.

"Oh, he's a hippogriff," the man said, taking a good look at her. "Ye don' look familiar. What's yer name?"

"Raven," she said, her eyes on the hippogriff. "This is only my second day here. Ever."

"Really? Oh," he suddenly smiled. "Yeah, Professor Snape and Dumbledore told us. Yer Raven Elder."

"Yes," Raven glanced at him. "Who are you?"

"Hagrid," he said. "I'm the groundskeeper here and the Care o' Magical Creatures teacher."

"I don't have that," Raven said, feeling a little disappointed. "Does he have a name?"

"Witherwings," Hagrid told her. He gave her a considering look. "He might let ya closer," he said at last and was rewarded by Raven's delighted expression. "Whatcha gotta do is make eye contact and keep it. Don't blink too much; hippogriffs don' trust ya if ye do."

Raven stepped a little closer and caught Witherwings' eyes.

"Good, now ye bow and if he bows back, ye can come closer."

Raven bent low, her eyes still locked with Witherwings' and then she slowly straightened. She waited a moment, worried that it hadn't worked, but then Witherwings bent a knee and dropped into a bow of his own. Raven, elated, stepped closer and held out a tentative hand to touch him. "Oh, he's _marvelous_," she murmured. Smiling, she said, "I met the Headmaster's phoenix yesterday."

"Oh? Ya like animals then?" Hagrid asked, smiling himself.

"I guess I do," she said. "Though Fawkes and Witherwings here are the first I've really seen for years. And those," she added, pointing to what had suddenly caught her eye. Hagrid followed her finger and saw one of his thestrals flying just above the trees. His smile faltered slightly.

"You can see him?"

"Yes." Raven paused in petting the hippogriff. "Is there something—something odd about that?"

"Nah," Hagrid said quickly; a little too quickly for Raven's comfort.

"What is he?" she asked, her eyes now following the thestral.

"He's a thestral," Hagrid said. "People—well, people can only see them—when they've seen someone die."

Raven froze and her eyes glazed over. "Oh."

"S'alright," Hagrid said softly, "yer not the only one at Hogwarts who can see them. Not even the only one yer age."

"Can you see them?" she asked.

"Aye, I can." Hagrid watched as she absentmindedly continued to stroke the hippogriff. Then he glanced up at the sun. "It's 'bout time for class," he said. "I can walk ya up to the castle—."

"That won't be necessary," Snape said as he approached them. "Come, Raven. I'll lead you to your class."

"Alright," Raven replied. She touched the hippogriff's feathered head one more time. "Goodbye Witherwings." She looked at Hagrid. "It was good to meet you."

"Same to you, m'dear," Hagrid beamed at her. "Say. Why don' ye come down here during the weekend? I'll show ya some animals from the forest."

Raven's face lit up. "I'd like that."

Hagrid chuckled, "Found yerself a gem there, Snape."

Snape let a flash of surprise show on his face. He looked at Raven, but she was watching something in the forest. At Hagrid's words, she turned and actually looked into Snape's eyes, uncertainty on her face.

"Indeed," Snape said at last "We'd best go, Raven."

Raven nodded and gave Hagrid one last smile. "Bye."

* * *

Hermione frowned at Harry as they walked quickly to their class. "So what was so familiar about her?"

"I don't know," Harry replied with a shrug.

"She was kind of spooky," Ron said. "Thin and pale. I mean, I've seen some of the ghosts with more color."

"What House is she in?" Hermione asked.

"She got up from the Slytherin table," Harry said. "The really odd thing is that she said this was her first year being here."

"But where has she been be—" Hermione stopped short and peeked around the next corner. "Shh," she gestured for them to get closer to the wall.

Harry and Ron did so and listened. They recognized Snape's voice and Harry also heard the strange girl from before.

"You have to be more careful," Snape was saying.

"I just wanted to be outside for a while," Raven argued. "It's not like I went far."

"That's not what I was speaking of," Snape said.

"What then?" Raven snapped.

There was a pause. "You need to be careful about the company you keep," he told her softly.

Harry peeked around Hermione to see them. Raven had her back to Snape and there was an almost worried expression on the former potions master's face. Neither of them said anything for a moment more, then Raven turned her head towards Snape and replied, "This is because I talked to _him_, isn't it?"

Snape said nothing, but glowered down at her.

Raven fully turned to face him, hands crossed in front of her. "Stop _worrying_ about me, Severus," she said sharply. "I've taken care of myself for thirteen years; I think I can manage."

"Do you intend to speak with him again?" Snape asked.

Now it was Raven's turn to be silent. She dropped her head. "I don't know," she said, shrugging. "If our paths cross, then probably."

"Why?" Snape demanded, his tone terse and thin.

Raven took a step back from him and then turned away. "You wouldn't understand," she all but whispered.

"Help me to, then!" Snape snapped. "How am I suppose to help you—"

"Help me?" Raven sounded amused. She turned her head in his direction, a small smile on her face. "You want to help me, Severus?"

Snape seemed to know there was a trick to that question. "—Yes."

Raven opened her mouth to answer, but the bell for class cut off whatever she'd planned to say. Snape cursed under his breath and reached to grab her hand. "_Wonderful_, now you and I are late."

Raven, suddenly looking worried, allowed him to lead her down the hall at almost a run.

"Guys, we need to go too," Harry said. Hermione and Ron nodded and they set off for class too.

"That was odd," Ron said as they hurried.

"Oh yes, very," Hermione agreed. "Did you notice that she doesn't call him 'Professor Snape'?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "It was weird."

The rest of their observations had to wait, however, as they'd reached McGonagall's classroom. Professor McGonagall glared at them. "It's about time," she said sharply. "Have a seat, you three."

As they did, Harry felt Raven's eyes on him. He glanced over at her and saw a touch of fear and question in her eyes. He knew the same questioning look was on his face too.

Then she gave him a small nod and turned to face the front of the classroom.

* * *

After a hurried lunch, the trio sat in the common room, the subject back to the odd girl.

"Who were they talking about?" Ron asked. "When Snape said she should be careful of the company she keeps?"

Hermione pursed her lips and glanced at Harry. "Well, it's possible that they were talking about Harry. You bumped into her in the Great Hall, where Snape could have seen you talking."

"We barely said anything!" Harry argued. "Besides, why would she want to talk to me?"

"Stupid question, mate," Ron said. "You're famous here. If this really is her first year, I'll bet she'll want to know everything about you."

"But why would Snape care?"

"She's in Slytherin," Hermione pointed out. "Imagine how the other Slytherins would react if she was friendly with you."

"Yeah, I guess," Harry accepted grudgingly.

"But back to this being her first year," Hermione said, "I've _never_ heard of something like that before. Hogwarts is good about finding students when they're young. Why did she get missed?"

"Maybe she's foreign?" Ron suggested. "Though she didn't have any accent—"

"I don't think that's it," Hermione said, "But it is possible."

They ran through other possibilities, but nothing seemed to fit. Harry felt frustrated at the fact that she seemed so familiar. _Where_ had he seen her before?

Finally, it was time for their next class. The three of them felt apprehensive, for the class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Snape would be teaching for the first time.

* * *

"That was a nightmare," Ron moaned as the left Snape's classroom at last.

"No kidding," Harry said, still stinging from the detention Snape had given him. "Was she in there? I didn't see."

"She was," Hermione said. "She came in a few minutes after us and sat in the back."

Harry glanced back at the classroom door as other students filed out of it. He waited a moment, but didn't see her leave. Stopping, he gestured to the others. "Did she leave the class before us?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione frowned. "No, she was still sitting when we walked past. Is she still in there?"

"I didn't see her come out," Harry said. "Maybe we could—"

But he stopped as Crabbe stepped in front of him. He saw Goyle out of the corner of his eye stand in Hermione and Ron's way. Harry braced himself and, sure enough, Malfoy sauntered out of the crowd moving away from the classroom.

"Have a good summer, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "It'll be your last."

"Sure, Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth. "How's your dad doing in Azkaban?"

Malfoy's face contorted, "You better watch yourself, Potter, or you'll end up just like that Animagus scum Black—_Ah_!"

Blood flew as Malfoy swung his hand up. There was a deep slash on it and Malfoy had to wrap it in his robes to stop the flow. Pain twisted his face and he glared at Harry.

Harry, however, was as confused and shocked as he was.

"Harry!" Hermione nodded to someone behind Malfoy. Harry looked over and saw the girl.

Raven was glaring at Malfoy, a look in her hardened crystal eyes that set the hair on the back of Harry's neck up. Malfoy finally saw that everyone was looking behind him and turned around. He paled considerably when he saw Raven's face.

Raven blinked slowly and turned on her heel.

Malfoy shivered and gestured to his cronies. "Come on," he mumbled. They slunk back into the crowd, leaving the trio behind.

"What was _that_ about?" Hermione murmured.

"Forget what I said about her being spooky," Ron said as they started for Gryffindor Tower. "She's scary."

Harry was silent.

"It was what Malfoy said."

Hermione frowned at Harry. "I thought so too," she said softly. "But why?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "But I plan to find out what she has to do with Sirius."

* * *

Raven was curled up in the chair in Snape's office, pouring over a book she'd taken from his shelf.

She only glanced up when he swept in, though the edge of her lips did curl into a smile.

"Something you want to tell me?"

She looked up, frowning. His tone was not pleasant. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Mr. Malfoy had something _interesting_ to tell me," Snape's eyes were narrow. "He told me that while he was talking to Potter, something cut the back of his hand."

Raven slowly closed the book and laid it on her lap.

"When I asked Malfoy what he had said before his hand was injured, he said that he'd told Potter he'd end up like Sirius Black. Ah wait," Snape added, his lip curling into a sneer. "His exact words were 'that _Animagus scum_ Black'."

He watched Raven's eyes flicker a moment before she shut them tight. She breathed deeply and then opened them. "Sirius Black—"

"Your _friend_ in Azkaban," Snape interjected forcefully.

Raven opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She was trembling slightly—so was Snape, but his was cause by rage. Finally Raven whispered. "Yes."

Snape slammed his fist on his desk and stormed out of his office. Raven jumped when his fist hit the table, the book falling to the floor. He was gone before the book hit the ground.

"Severus!" Raven cried, leaping to her feet and running out after him.

But he stepped behind a tapestry hiding a path and by the time she reached the same hanging, he was gone. Raven let out a shuddering breath and pressed a hand to her mouth. Not wanting to be seen, she ran back to Snape's office and shut the door behind her.

Once there, she slid to the ground and buried her face in her hands. _What have I done_? The thought kept repeating in her head as a few cold tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Raven got to her feet and dried her face. Determined, she left the office and started down to the Great Hall—it was time for supper. If she was lucky, Snape would be calm enough by then to be there.

But when she stuck her head in the door and scanned the table, her heart sank. He was not there.

But the Headmaster saw her looking and gave her a questioning look. She looked down quickly and ducked back out into the entrance hall. She started for the Slytherin common room, but before she reached the door that led to it, she heard the doors to the Great Hall open and close. Turning back, she paled.

Dumbledore walked towards her, a concerned expression lighting his face. "Miss Elder? What's wrong?"

Words failed her a moment. She cleared her throat and whispered. "I need to find Professor Snape."

Dumbledore frowned. "You've tried his office?"

"I just came from there," Raven said. Taking a risk, she told him. "Headmaster, he's—upset with me."

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I—I can't say," she said. "I'm sorry."

Dumbledore said nothing, and then he nodded. "Very well," he said. "Come then, my dear."

Raven looked up at him, surprised. He smiled and gestured for her to follow. They went through the door that lead down to the dungeons, but then took a hall that Raven had not used before.

Halfway down, the Headmaster stopped at a door and knocked quickly.

No answer came.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Raven. "Perhaps you should try, my dear."

Raven stepped closer and raised a hand to the door. After knocking, she called out. "Sev—Professor Snape?"

They waited, but again, no one answered.

"I'll leave it to you, Raven," Dumbledore murmured to her, patting her on the shoulder. He caught the fact that she stiffened at the touch, but did not make mention of it.

When he was gone, Raven knocked again. "Severus, _please_," she called. "Please open the door."

Nothing.

Feeling helpless and hating it, she hit the door as hard as she could. Pain shot through her hand, but she ignored it. "You know damn well that I could get this door open without a thought. I'll break it down if I have to."

Silence.

"_Talk to me, goddamn it_!" she cried, slamming her fist against the door again.

The door opened under her hand and she quickly stepped back. Snape stood in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face. Raven floundered at first and then—"I'm sorry."

Snape stood there, looking down at her. Then he stepped back and gestured for her to enter. She walked into the room and glanced around. It looked like a small sitting room. There was a couch against one wall, bookshelves against another. Snape sat down at a small table in the corner. A single candle lit it. Raven followed him and sat across from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, his voice low.

Raven winced. "To avoid _this_," she said. "Severus—Sirius was my friend—my _only_ friend from the day they put me in Azkaban. He took care of me. I'd have gone completely mad if it weren't for him." She attempted a smile. "Not that I didn't go a _little_ mad anyway."

Snape just shook his head and sat back in his chair.

"I—"

"Just stop," he said.

She quickly closed her mouth. The silence dragged on.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked in a small voice.

"For what?" he snapped. He got up and began to pace the dark room. "What can I possibly be mad at you for? It's not something you can change or that you could have helped. There's no _bloody reason_ for me to be angry with you."

"But you are," Raven said. "You _are_ angry."

Her voice broke on the words. Snape stopped and looked back at her. There were tears on her face. They stunned him—and frightened him. He glanced around the room quickly, as though to find someone else to handle it, and then realized there was no one to help him. "Raven…" he sighed, feeling the rage flow out of him. He conjured a cloth and offered it to her hesitantly. She took it and wiped her face quickly. Snape sat back down and buried his face in his hands for a minute.

"I won't bring him up," Raven told him softly. "I promise never to mention him."

There was pain in that promise; Snape could hear it clearly. He lifted his face and looked at her. "It's true that I'm not the best person to mourn him with," he said to her, wishing that she'd just stop _crying_. Something suddenly occurred to him. "Ah, _that's_ the reason, isn't it? Why you want to know Harry Potter."

Raven nodded, but couldn't bring herself to speak again.

"Let's—let's forget about this," Snape said quickly.

Raven met his eyes. "Are we okay?"

"We're fine," he told her. "We're okay." He stood and gestured for her to do the same. "Let's get you back to Slytherin House," he said.

Raven stood, but still looked wary of him.

Snape paused a moment, looking down at her, bewildered. Then he shook his head. "Why were you so upset? What does my opinion matter to you?"

"You're the only person I can trust here," she told him. "I didn't want you to hate me. …You and Sirius hated each other."

"That doesn't mean I have to hate you," Snape said. "And I don't." He lifted his hand, hesitated, and then touched the top of her head. "Alright?"

"Alright," she nodded, wiping her last tear away and smiling.

* * *

When the weekend came, Raven greeted it with enthusiasm. After surviving the crowd at breakfast, she ran down to Snape's office. He was sitting and grading papers at his desk when she got there.

Looking up as she came in, he raised an eyebrow. "Someone's in a good mood today."

"I'm going down to Hagrid's," she told him. "I thought you ought to know."

"What? In case something manages to kill you?"

She sneered at him. "Funny."

A laugh escaped him. "Try not to get eaten, Raven."

"I'll do my best," she said solemnly.

As she turned to leave, she nearly ran into Dumbledore. She blinked several times and then quickly stepped out of his way. "Good morning, Headmaster."

"Good morning, Miss Elder," Dumbledore said, smiling.

She smiled back and dashed down the hall. Dumbledore watched her go and chuckled. "So, what has the little Raven been up to?" he asked Snape. "Besides getting you angry at her."

Snape closed his eyes a moment. "She's—"

"Has she made any effort to contact him?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Snape's eyes snapped open. "No. Nor has she been following his orders to search the castle."

"What has she been doing?"

Snape shrugged. "Going to classes, spending every possible moment outside. Trying to blend in." He looked up at Dumbledore. "In other words, she's been behaving like a normal student."

"You had expressed some concern over her interest in Harry Potter," Dumbledore reminded him.

"I did," he said. "Raven—had a friend in Azkaban. This someone took care of her; practically raised her from what she's said." He closed his eyes again, sighing deeply. "That friend was Sirius Black."

Dumbledore's silvery eyebrows shot up. "Ah!"

"She's grieving for him," Snape added quietly. "I believe she sees Potter as someone she can connect to. Perhaps, someone she can grieve with. Though she'll have to come up with some way of explaining how she knew Black."

"She's clever," Dumbledore said, running a hand down his long beard in thought, "and becoming cleverer by the day. So you've no idea what she really wants here?"

"Not yet," Snape said. "But I'll be keeping an eye on her, nonetheless."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'd say you'll be hard pressed to avoid her."

"She told me that she trusts me," Snape said, sounding amazed.

The Headmaster nodded. "She considers you a friend."

"For whatever reason," Snape said. Then he smiled. "Friends," he laughed, thought it was slightly bitter. "With a girl-child raised by a man I loathed. Stranger things have happened, I suppose."


	6. Friend

**Chapter Five: Friend**

* * *

Raven practically ran down the hill towards the hut. She hadn't bothered to braid her hair back that morning and it fell in untidy waves down past her waist. Witherwings was tethered in Hagrid's front yard still, though she did not see the groundkeeper anywhere.

Stopping a couple of feet away, Raven bowed to the hippogriff. Witherwings folded his front legs down into a bow too. Raven smiled and stepped closer to scratch his head. "Good morning, Witherwings."

The door to Hagrid's hut swung open. "Good mornin'," Hagrid called as he stepped out. "Didn' expect ya so early."

"Sorry," she said. "I don't sleep much."

"Nothin' to be sorry for," Hagrid said. "Come round back, I've been watching the forest for ya."

Raven smiled and followed him around the hut towards the forest. The first thing she saw was one of the skeletal horses she'd seen flying above the forest before. She hesitated, looking from it back to Hagrid. The giant man smiled gently. "This is one from the herd, name's Tenebrus. Go on, he won' hurt ya."

Raven approached the thestral, one hand outstretched. It moved its head forward so that it touched Raven's fingertips. Raven smiled slightly and moved closer. "He's odd, isn't he?" She glanced back at Hagrid. "Though I suppose we have that in common."

Hagrid chuckled. "Skin 'n bones, the both of ye."

Raven laughed and turned back to the thestral. "I think I like him," she said.

"That's good," Hagrid said. "Think he likes ya too. Here, there was something else I thought you'd want t' see."

He led her away from the thestral. Raven squinted in the morning sun to see a group of unicorns loitering just inside the cover of the forest. The white coats of the adults and the silver and gold of the foals gleamed. "Oh wow," Raven breathed. "Can I go closer?" she asked Hagrid.

"Sure can," Hagrid said, "Just move carefully 'round them."

Raven stepped into the forest and held out a hand to the nearest mare. The unicorn remained still as Raven ran her hand across the shining snowy coat. "You beautiful thing," she murmured.

_Gold gleaming in the sunlight before her—"Go on, little bird," he said to her—The foal in front of her edged closer to take the apple she held in her hand—Its mother was close by, her white coat bright—She heard his laughter at the edge of the clearing and it warmed her heart—_

Raven blinked and suddenly felt cold.

_Another memory_, she thought, _just like the in the rose maze_. But where had it come from? She'd never seen a unicorn before now; nothing like that lived in the forest where she and her mother had lived.

And who had the man been? She couldn't recall his face or his name, just the sound of his voice. _Little bird_, he'd called her; just as Voldemort did.

_No, _not_ like Voldemort_. Raven continued to stroke the unicorn's neck, but her mind was far away. _When the man in my memory spoke, it was warm and loving. But who _is_ he? _Why_ can't I remember him?_

"I think the thestrals suit me better," Raven said softly, stepping back from the mare.

Hagrid wondered at the sudden change of mood. The girl's face was closed now, giving nothing away. "How 'bout some tea?" he asked as they left the forest's edge.

"Alright."

As they passed the thestral, (who had been joined by another), Raven paused to stroke his neck again._ I_ _wish I could shake this feeling_, she thought. _This feeling that I've forgotten something._

"You can see them?"

Raven's head whipped around at the sudden question. Harry was standing a few feet back, his broom in hand and a puzzled expression on his face.

Raven remembered what Hagrid had told her about the thestrals before. She nodded slowly, "I can, yes. I suppose you can as well?"

"Yeah." Harry took a step closer, but seemed uncertain. "Can I ask you something?"

Raven blinked. "I don't see why not."

"The other day—with Malfoy—"

Raven felt her heart begin to pound. _Oh._

"Why did you do that?" Harry finished.

Raven turned her head back to the thestral. "I—knew Sirius—for a time."

"You did?" Harry sounded amazed. "When? How?"

She'd been thinking about her answer ever since she'd seen that first day. "Has anyone told you my story?" she asked him. "About why I haven't been here before now?"

"No," Harry said. "We—my friends and I—have wondered."

"When I was very young, I was taken from my mother," she told him. "My kidnapper was a demented old witch. She—kept me locked away, taught me bits and pieces of magic, my world was her and the house.

"Sometimes, especially when she got older, I was able to slip out of the house and into the woods surrounding us. One time that I got out, I saw a great black dog wandering around the house."

Harry smiled slowly.

Raven felt herself smile back. "I snuck food out to him, hoping to have a pet," she said. "Instead, I got a friend."

"When was that?" Harry asked.

"A few years ago," Raven said, thankful that the lie was coming so easily. "When I brought him food, he revealed himself to be a wizard. He tried to convince me to leave with him," she said, a touch of truth to her words now. "But I was too afraid, too used to the world I lived in. When I heard that he had died…" Her eyes quickly shut. "I should have gone with him," she murmured, more to herself than Harry.

Harry couldn't think of a word to say. He was saved, however, by Hagrid poking his head out of the door and calling that tea was ready. Raven turned back to Harry, "Coming in?" she asked as she headed for Hagrid's hut.

"Er—sure." He followed her into the hut. Hagrid looked 'round and beamed at him.

"'Arry, thought I heard ya," he said as he took out a third mug.

"You were Sirius's godson," Raven said after they'd sat down.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"He talked about your dad a lot," she said, smiling, "And all that they used to do here at Hogwarts. He loved telling me stories of him, Moony, and Prongs."

_That_ convinced Harry to some extent, that she was telling the truth and had known Sirius. "Did he tell you about the Whomping Willow?" he asked.

Raven nodded, her smile brightening. "He did, and the path under it that takes you to the Shrieking Shack. Have you been down there?"

"Once," Harry said. "On the night I met him."

"Tell me."

So Harry launched into the story of his third year, explaining how everyone thought Black was after him and how _he'd_ thought that Black had betrayed his parents. Raven listened intently as he talked, occasionally interrupting to ask questions. Harry, for the first time since Sirius's died, felt perfectly at ease talking about him.

"There was a space of about a half hour when I thought I was going to live with him," Harry said as the story came to a close. "It was one of the happiest times of my life."

"I'll bet," Raven said, her smile now a little sad. "You miss him?"

Harry hesitated. "Yeah," he said.

"So do I," she told him.

"I just wish I—had more time with him," Harry said, clutching his tea mug.

_I had years with him and it still doesn't make losing him hurt less_. Raven kept her mouth shut on that. Hagrid looked between them both in the silence and clapped Harry gently on the back. "Sirius was a good man," he rumbled. "Ye shouldn' have had t' lose 'im."

Raven shook her head and felt perilously close to tears. She covered it by clearing her throat and getting to her feet. "I think I'm going to head back to the castle," she said. "Thanks for the tea, Hagrid."

"Yer welcome back anytime," Hagrid told her.

She smiled and then looked at Harry. "It—was good talking to you, Harry."

"Same here," he said.

"I'll see you around," she called over her shoulder as she left.

* * *

Raven slipped into the Slytherin common room as quietly as possible. She'd already discovered that she wasn't a favorite of her fellow classmates when she refused to give them answers about her life before Hogwarts. Now that she had attacked Malfoy, she chose to watch her step around them even more.

"Hey!"

She turned her head at the shout, but before she could react, rough hands shoved her against the wall. She clenched her fists, willing herself not to strike out at the one who had touched her. Malfoy stepped up to her and grabbed her arm. Raven could see Crabbe and Goyle standing close by to back him up.

"What kind of Slytherin are you?" Malfoy demanded with a sneer. "First you attack me over a dead dog and now you're talking with _Potter_ and that oaf of a teacher?"

"Let. Me. Go." Each word was terse and biting. His hold of her arm was sending waves of panic throughout her.

Malfoy answered her by taking out his wand.

"Hey now, hold on," a new voice called. A taller girl grabbed Malfoy's wand arm and pulled back. "Ganging up on a girl, Draco? That's just not polite." She pointed her wand directly at his face. "Let go of her arm and get lost."

"Shove off, Bauman," Malfoy snapped. Crabbe and Goyle moved to circle the girl. She looked from one to the other, her wand still pointed at Malfoy, and for the first time, she looked slightly wary.

By that time, Raven had had enough. She had enough thought to pull out her false wand and sent a sting of power at Malfoy's face. A thin cut appeared on his cheek and he winced at the sudden pain.

"Let me go," Raven repeated, her voice stronger than before.

Malfoy chose to answer by squeezing her arm tighter. Raven gasped and another, deeper cut caught Malfoy just under his left eye. He cried out and finally let go of her, and pressed a hand to the cut. Raven scrambled away and pointed her false wand at Crabbe and Goyle. They immediately backed off, leaving Raven's savior alone.

The girl grinned maliciously at the three boys and then turned to Raven. "Come on, sweet," she said, "let's get some air." She gestured for Raven to follow her out.

Once they were out of the common room and heading up to the entrance hall, the girl paused. "Are you okay? You were white as a sheet when he grabbed you."

"I'm fine," Raven said. "Thanks for your help."

"I wasn't able to help much though, was I?" the girl said with a sheepish grin, running a hand through her long chestnut hair. "You're the one who managed to get yourself out of that mess. I'm Clara, by the way. Clara Bauman."

"I'm Raven."

"Oh! I know who you are. You're Professor Snape's little foundling."

Raven blinked and couldn't think of an answer to that. Finally she said, "You're not in my year, are you?"

"Me? No, I'm a seventh year," Clara said. "So what does Malfoy have against you?"

Raven scowled. "Apparently, I'm not a proper Slytherin."

Clara let out a delighted laugh. "Darling, they're been saying that about me since my second year."

"Why?" Raven asked, curious.

"A lot of things," Clara said with a casual shrug. "I don't follow their 'pure-blood' mania, for one. My dad's muggle-born."

"Why do you think the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin?" Raven asked.

"Oh, there are plenty of reasons, trust me," Clara laughed. "While I don't have the 'pure-blood' part down, I fit almost every other 'qualification' that old Snake-tongue asks for. I'll bet the same goes for you."

"I guess," Raven said in a small voice.

"I was going head down to the lake," Clara said. "Want to come along?"

Raven stopped, surprised. "I—."

Clara saw the hesitation. "Ah, come on now, I don't bite," she said. "Besides, we '_improper Slytherins'_ should stick together, don't you think?"

Raven couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Clara was one of the most vibrant people Raven had ever met. As they walked along the edge of the lake, Clara opened up about her family.

"My parents were only married for a year when they divorced," she said. "Mother was pregnant with me at the time. By the time I was actually born, my dad had been living alone for half a year."

"Do you get to see him at all?" Raven asked.

"Oh sure," Clara said. "Half the summer, every year. Mother doesn't like it, but what do I care? I love my dad, even if he is such a goof."

"Goof?"

"Yeah," Clara said with a laugh. "He _loves_ making people laugh and smile. I learned all the best inappropriate jokes from him growing up. You'd like him; almost everybody does."

She stopped under a large tree by the lakeside and reached up to take hold a low branch. Raven watched in amazement as the older girl pulled herself up into the tree and sat down on a higher branch. "Come on, Rae," she called down.

But Raven just looked back up at her, daunted. "I don't think I can—"

"Here then." Clara leaned down, offering her hand.

Raven hesitated, but took the hand. With Clara pulling her up, she was able to grab the low branch and somehow managed to get up into the tree too.

"You weigh almost nothing, Rae!" Clara said. "I swear it's like picking up air."

Raven shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Never got out much, did you?"

"No," Raven said, not wanting to talk about her made-up history.

"Well, don't worry," Clara said. "I'll have you climbing trees with the best of them in no time." She settled into a more comfortable position and sighed. "I love being outside."

"So do I," Raven said.

"What else do you like?" Clara asked.

"I don't really know," Raven said. "Haven't gotten a chance to find out. I know I like animals," she added quickly. "I saw some unicorns this morning."

"Really?" Clara sounded delighted. "Where were they?"

"Down in the woods," Raven said. "Hagrid showed them to me."

"Oh, the Creature Teacher?" Clara said. "Never seen him much, I never had his class. What's he like?"

"Much nicer than he looks," Raven said, feeling a little put off by Clara's offhand comment. "I like him."

"Cool," Clara said. "Maybe next time you go see him, you can take me too."

"I guess," Raven said.

Clara seemed to have run out of things to say. "Um—so how's your first week here been? Are the classes hard for you?"

"Not really, no," Raven replied. "I seem to be picking things up just fine."

"Do you like it here?"

"I love it," Raven said in complete honesty. "It's everything I hoped for."

Clara tilted her head to one side and smiled. "That's what I thought too," she said, "when I first got here. It's kinda sad to think that this is the last year I'll be here."

"What will you do after?" Raven asked.

"Not sure," Clara said with a shrug. "My mother wants me to find a man, get married, and have lots of babies as far as I can tell." She snorted. "Fat chance of that."

"What about your dad?"

"He works in a muggle bookstore," she said. "Says I can have a job there if nothing else comes to me. I've given that a bit of thought."

"You like books?" Raven asked her.

"I do, yeah," Clara replied with a grin. "You?"

"Love them," Raven told her with a grin of her own. "I swear I've been reading since Professor Snape took me in."

"You know," Clara said, "everyone was surprised when we heard that he'd taken a kid in. Snape's never seemed to really like kids, even though he's a teacher."

Raven shrugged. "I'm just lucky he did," she said. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here at Hogwarts."

"There's that, yeah," Clara said. "Well, I'm glad he took you in too."

"Why?" Raven asked, puzzled.

"I wouldn't have gotten to meet you, now would I?"

Raven felt her heart lift a little. She smiled and Clara grinned back at her. She reached out and ruffled Raven's hair. "Come on, Rae. Let's head back in." She hopped down and looked back up. "Can you get down okay?"

"I think so," Raven called back. She was still feeling a bit amazed that she hadn't flinched at Clara's touch. She grabbed hold of the low branch and let herself fall. She held on to the branch for a moment more and then dropped to the ground. Little darts of pain ran up her thin legs, but she barely noticed.

Clara threw an arm over her shoulder. "Let's head to the library. One of my friends is usually there this time of day. I think he'll like you too."

* * *

When they entered the library, Clara headed straight for a table in the back. It was mostly hidden behind the shelves and there was only one person sitting there. The first thing that Raven noticed was that he had a Hufflepuff insignia on his school robes. He looked to be Clara's age, with long dark blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He glanced up from the book he had in his lap, straightened the wire-framed glasses perched on his face, and smirked at Clara. "Hey there, Clara-dove. Who's your friend?"

Clara sat down and gestured for Raven to do the same. "Edwin, this is Raven. Raven," she said, looking at her. "This is my friend Edwin. He's in Hufflepuff and a seventh year like me."

"Hi," Raven said softly.

"Hey," Edwin said, looking her over. "Tiny little thing, aren't you? How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Raven said.

"Huh, older than I guessed," he said.

"Raven's new," Clara said. "She's the one all the Slytherins have been gabbing about."

"Oh yeah?" Edwin raised an eyebrow. "Didn't one of the teachers adopt you or something?"

"Sort of," Raven said. "Professor Snape took me in during the summer and brought me here with him."

"Snape, huh?" he said. "No offense, but he has to be one of the most _unpleasant_ people I have ever known. How's he treating you?"

Raven shrugged. "Leaves me to my own devices, mostly. I think he likes me just fine though."

"Where were you before he took you in?" Edwin asked. Clara suddenly looked curious as well. Raven glanced at them and realized that they curiosity was less offensive than the other Slytherins.

"When I was little, I was kidnapped," she told them. "An old witch kept me locked up in her house for most of my life. She tried to teach me magic, but most of the time she forgot she had me. She died earlier this year and I escaped her home. When I reached the nearest village, Professor Snape found me. He tutored me all summer too, helped me get ready to be here."

"Wow," Clara said. "Maybe he's nicer than we all thought."

"Or Raven's just special," Edwin said with a twisted grin. "So what do you think of your fellow Slytherins?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't really."

"So what do your other Slytherins think of you?"

"Oh, they hate me by now, I'm sure," Raven said dryly.

Edwin laughed, a rich throaty sound. Raven rather liked it. "No wonder Clara's dragged you down here."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Well, look at her," he said, with a nod to Clara. "Her other Slytherins don't think much of her, do they? And me, well," he grinned. "I don't exactly fit with the Hufflepuffs either. My house is the one who takes everybody without a qualm, but that doesn't mean they have to _like_ folks like me."

"And what are you like?"

Edwin shrugged. "Not a people person, that's for sure," he said. "I like a _person_ just fine, but _people_ in general annoy me. Clara's about the only person I can stand in this place. That's kind of what sets me apart from the other Hufflepuffs. They're all too _friendly_ to suit me."

"Oh." Raven glanced at the book he'd set on the table and raised an eyebrow. "_Poems of the Dying Man_? Cheery."

Edwin gave her an ironic smirk. "Oh very much so. It's one of my favorites. Like poetry?"

"No idea," she told him flatly.

"Hm, you should give it a try," Edwin said. "You've got a rather poetic look about you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, baffled.

"Girl, you look like a ghost," Edwin said. "Half the poems in here describe girls that fit your description," he added, holding up the book.

"Edwin, stop it," Clara said, though she was smiling. "You'll make Rae blush with that kind of sweet talk."

"Just telling it like it is, Clara-dove," Edwin said with a wicked grin.

"Why don't we head down to the Great Hall and get some lunch?" Clara suggested. "You need to put some weight on, Rae," she said, taking Raven's hand and pulling her up. "Let's go, poetry-boy," she called over her should to Edwin.

Raven felt bemused, yet at the same time—pleased. She liked Clara—and Edwin. It was an odd feeling to have friends.

* * *

Raven slipped into Snape's office again after dinner and was unsurprised to find him there. "So," he said when she came in, "you survived."

"Just barely," she said. She sat in what was becoming her chair and pulled a book off his shelf. "I made some friends," she added in an almost casual voice.

"Did you now?" Snape looked at her, eyebrow raised. "And what sort of friends have you made?"

"Odd ones," she replied. "So we'll get along just fine."

"Do these friends have names?" Snape asked, a touch of wariness in his voice.

"Clara Bauman for one," she said.

"Ah, Miss Bauman. She's one of mine," Snape said with a nod. "But a year ahead of you, if I recall."

"Yes," Raven said. "Malfoy cornered me earlier today," she told him. Snape's other eyebrow rose. "He wasn't happy about the other day. Clara tried to come to my rescue."

"I see," he said. "Do you believe that Mr. Malfoy will continue to harass you, Raven?"

"I don't think so," Raven replied. "Anyway, even if he does, I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"Be cautious all the same, child."

"Clara introduced me to a friend of hers," Raven continued. "His name's Edwin. I didn't get his last name, but he's in Hufflepuff."

"Hm." Snape tapped a finger on his desk. "I know you're pleased, but you should be careful around them. The closer you become to someone, the harder it is to keep your secrets."

"I'll be careful," Raven said, rather defensively. "I managed to keep secrets from Voldemort. I'll manage with two people my own age.

"I wish you wouldn't use his name." Snape hesitated and then asked her, "Raven, I already know why the Dark Lord wants you here at Hogwarts, but why do you want to be here?"

She looked at him, meeting his eyes as she always did when she was serious. "I don't want to divide your loyalties," she told him. "You've probably already figured out that serving Vol— the Dark Lord is _not_ my goal in life."

"I have, yes," Snape said with a nod.

"I'm not sure that telling you is such a good idea," Raven said, "especially if the Dark Lord asks you to report on my actions here."

"Trust me, my dear," Snape said. "I don't find it necessary to 'tattle' on you to the Dark Lord."

Raven continued to stare at him, almost to the point of Snape fidgeting under the weight of it, and then she blinked and turned back to her book.

"I need answers."

"Pardon?" Snape said. "Answers to what?"

Raven was still looking at the book, but not reading it. "My entire life is a question, Severus," she said. "What am I? Why are my powers so different? Why was I placed in Azkaban?" She shook her head and gave him a sad smile. "I have a thousand questions about my family. I need the answers to those questions. I've got a feeling that I'll get some clue to them here."

"I see," Snape murmured.

"I could use some help," she said, glancing through her lashes in his direction. "If you'd be willing?"

Snape thought for a moment. "You might try digging through the old _Daily Prophets_ they have in the library," he told her. "See if they ever mentioned a three year old being placed in Azkaban. Though I doubt that."

"So do I," Raven agreed. "But maybe I could find out _something_ about my mother. I don't really know who I am, you know. I've no idea who my father is or why he wasn't there with me and my mother when she died."

Snape gave her an incredulous look. "Then you _do_ know your mother's name?"

Raven gave him a look of her own. "Of course I do," she said. "Did you expect me to just give that away to the Dark Lord?"

"As I recall," Snape said, "didn't he stab you through the hand when you refused to answer him?"

Raven flinched reflexively. "Actually he did that when I refused to give _my_ real name." Something in her eyes hardened. "But I can't let him get in my way. I can't let anyone."

There was something in her voice that set off warning bells in Snape's mind. "Raven—"

"If I snuck down to the library tonight, would you mind?"

"—No," he said, still concerned. "But be careful."

"I will be." She stood and put the book back on the shelf.

Snape watched her go, the wheels turning in his mind. Had he ever heard her use that tone of voice before?

_Once_, he realized. _That first night at the manor when she spoke of her dislike of torture—her voice was like that…_

* * *

Raven was sitting in the Slytherin common room the next morning, rereading a newspaper clipping she'd found the previous night for the hundredth time.

She jumped when someone touched the top of her head. Spinning 'round in her chair, she relaxed when she saw Clara grinning like an imp down at her. "Morning, Rae."

"Good morning," Raven said.

"What're you reading?" Clara asked, looking at the clipping in Raven's hand. Raven hesitated and then handed to her. Clara read through it quickly and then looked down at Raven in concern. "An obituary? Why are you reading this, hun?"

Raven took the clipping back. "It's—it's my mother's."

Clara looked stricken. "Oh god, Rae. I'm sorry." She slipped around the chair and knelt by her. "Your real mom? The one you were taken from?"

"Yes," Raven murmured, nodding.

"Where'd you find this?" Clara asked.

"In the library," Raven said. She was gazing at the picture above the short obituary. A young woman with light hair and eyes was smiling back up at her. _Who were you, Christine Rose? Why did they want you dead?_ The obituary was very short, listing only Christine's birthday, place of birth, her parents, (both dead), and date of death. It said nothing about her daughter. Raven shook her head, trying to clear it of her dark thoughts. She gave Clara a small smile. "I snuck down there last night."

"Ooh, sneaking around huh?" Clara smiled back, and then sobered when the smile faded from her friend's face. She reached out and brushed a stray hair from Raven's face. "Want to get some breakfast, Rae?"

The simple kindness of the touch made Raven smile. "Sure." She slipped the clipping into her robes and followed Clara out to the Great Hall.

Edwin was sitting on the edge of the Hufflepuff table when they walked in. It was obvious that he'd been waiting for them to arrive, seeing as he immediately jumped to his feet and dragged them back out into the entrance hall.

"I got a letter," he said darkly. Clara's eye widened in understanding, but Raven was baffled.

"A letter?" she said, frowning.

Edwin shared a quick look with Clara, who gave him a short nod. Edwin took a breath and told her, "A letter from my dad. I've been expecting it. His older brother, my uncle, is going to Azkaban. His trial was held yesterday."

Raven felt her heart stop and start again. "Azkaban? Why?"

"He was captured with a group of Death Eaters," Edwin said, his voice scathing. "He's been convicted as one and sent to Azkaban." His face was dark. "I hope he rots there."

Raven took a step back. Clara reached for her, frowning in concern. "Rae?"

"_We're gong to rot here! Wither and die!" he cackled gleefully at no one. The Dementors on either side of him led the crazed man into the cell across from hers. Even as the cell door slammed shut, he was screaming and yelling. "Wither and die! Wither and die!" _

Raven shook the memory out of her mind, but still felt the cold of it. "I'm going to go outside," she murmured.

"But—Rae, we were going to have breakfast," Clara was looking serious worried now. She didn't like how pale Raven had just become.

"I know," Raven said, her voice low and distracted. "I'll meet you in a few minutes." She turned quickly and dashed out the doors.

She was halfway down to the lake before she stopped. She hugged herself tightly, trying not to shake.

"Raven? Hey Rae!"

She turned her head in the direction of the voice, but barely acknowledged that someone was speaking to her.

Edwin came up beside her. He looked unsure of himself for a moment and then rubbed the back of his neck. "I—uh, I didn't mean to upset you."

Raven looked over the lake, starting to come back to herself. "It wasn't you," she murmured.

"What was it then?" Edwin asked.

"Just—never mind," Raven said. "Bad memories."

Edwin still looked guilty. "Raven, I'm sorry. Whatever I said—"

"Stop that," Raven said, her eyes fixed on the hem of his robes. "I already told you, it wasn't you." She lifted her head slightly and looked to the castle. "Come on," she said, seeing Clara waiting on the steps. Edwin followed her gaze and nodded.

_I guess I've a long way to go to normal_, Raven realized bitterly. Edwin bumped his shoulder against hers, trying to get a smile out of her. She gave him a small smile in return. _At least I've got help_.

* * *

After Clara had made sure that Raven ate something, the three of them went down to the library. Edwin picked a random book of poems down from the shelf by his usual table and tossed it at Raven. "Here."

She caught it clumsily and stared at it. "_Gone But Not Forgotten; Tales of Loved Lost_." She raised an eyebrow. "A bit more cheerful than the last title."

"It is, actually," he said, sitting down with a book of his own. "Just read a couple of the poems; see if you like it."

Raven sat across from him and obliged. She was halfway through it when she glanced up. "I think I like it," she murmured, eye lingering on a page.

Clara looked over her shoulder at the poem.

_You are my better half, my everything_

_You helped me fly with a broken wing_

_I was alone, everything to fear_

_Drowning in a pool of my own fallen tears_

_You took my hand, taught me how to trust_

_Now nothing matters more to me than the two of us_

_Don't leave me now, now that I know you_

_You've shown me there is beauty, you've shown me there is truth_

_I know you feel betrayed, but please believe me now_

_I never meant to hurt you and I don't want to hurt you now_

_Love me like you did before you knew the truth_

_Love me as you know me, as you know that I love you_

_For without you my frail heart will crumble all away_

_Without you I will die, you'll save me if you stay_

_To watch you leave without me is the worst punishment I know_

_For you to leave me standing lonely and watching as you go_

_Ashes to ashes and dust to dust_

_Convince me we're not over and that I still have your love_

"Oh, that's pretty," Clara said, smiling. "Jeez, Edwin, who knew you had such a romantic taste?"

"Shut up, Clara-dove," Edwin said, his tone bland. "I just thought it suit her a bit better than my usual selection." He leaned over the table to see which poem they were reading, but Raven grinned and closed the book. Edwin scowled at her, but asked, "So, like poetry?"

"Yeah," Raven said. "I think so." She looked at the cover of his book. "What's that one called?"

Edwin looked at it and shrugged. "Don't think it has one," he said. "It's pretty old." He offered it to her. "The poetry's a mite different."

Raven took the book and opened to a random page.

_You've taken everything I had_

_And burned it to the ground_

_The fires are still roaring_

_I'm still deafened by the sound_

_So here's the fire you gave me_

_Now burn finely into ash_

_Because no payment equals your sins_

_And you cannot change the past_

_No more than you can change_

_What haunts you in your dreams_

_I pray that when you close your eyes_

_You only hear my dying screams_

_My blood still stains your hands_

_And someday soon yours will stain mine_

_Your hopes for absolution_

_Have now withered on the vine_

Raven stared at the poem. "Just a mite different," she said. She smiled slightly. "But I think I like this kind too." She flipped through the other pages, but none caught her eye like the first did. "Who's the author?" she asked, not having seen a single name.

"No idea," Edwin said. "Some books here are like that. It was probably written here at Hogwarts." He was watching her face very carefully. Something had been a bit off about her voice before…

"Well you two can have your poetry," Clara said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'll take an actual story any day."

"Poems can tell stories," Edwin argued.

"Yeah, uh huh," Clara gave him an impish smirk. "Listen, Ed, I'm going to steal Raven away for a bit of girl time," she said, getting to her feet.

Raven glanced at her, surprised, but stood as well. Edwin shrugged again and sat back in his chair. "Whatever you say, Clara-dove," he said, opening his book. "Catch you later, _girls_," he added with a smirk of his own. Once they were gone, the smirk faded. He looked back down at the book that held the second poem, frowning slightly. He flipped to the page, noting that the page after it was torn out. Hmm_. There's more to this poem somewhere_. He looked up in the direction Raven had gone. _There's more to _her_ too._

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Clara was leading her down towards the entrance hall.

"Sure."

"Has anyone—talked to you about me?" she asked quickly.

Raven frowned. "No," she said, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's _one_ other reason why our fellow Slytherins don't socialize with me," Clara said. "You managed to sneak down to the library last night, right?"

"Yes," Raven said.

"Think you could make it down to the courtyard tomorrow night without getting caught?"

"Easily," Raven replied with a smirk.

"Good," Clara said. "Then tomorrow night—'round midnight—come to the courtyard and I'll introduce you to another friend of mine. A very _good_ friend."

Raven was still confused, but she nodded. "Alright."

* * *

That night, Raven waited until the last possible moment to slip into the girls' dormitory, hoping to get there after everyone else had gone to sleep. Pansy Parkinson, however, was still awake and saw her come in.

"You might want to be careful about being seen with Bauman," Pansy said unpleasantly.

"Why is that?" Raven asked mildly as she crawled into her bed.

"Clara Bauman doesn't like boys," Pansy sneered. "She liked girls."

Raven stared at the wall near Pansy's head for a moment, puzzling out the meaning of Pansy's words. Then she recalled Clara's earlier words. _"Has anyone talked to you about me?"_ Raven shook her head. "Why should that make a difference as to my wanting to be seen with her?"

Pansy looked surprised. She'd obviously been hoping for a more shocked reaction. "Well—people might think you're the same way."

"In case you haven't noticed, Pansy," Raven said as she pulled the curtains around her bed. "I don't really care what people think."

* * *

—_Dark all around—she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face—she could hear some distant noise in front of her, but couldn't make it out—she tried to move, but her body wouldn't listen— the noise was getting louder and clearer now—a bright light was suddenly rushing towards her and she could hear—"Wither and die! Wither and die! Aahaha!"—"Run little bird! Run!"—pain coursed through her—her bones were on fire with it—the smell of roses overwhelmed her—someone was screaming—_

"Professor! Professor!" Pansy shrieked as she leapt out of bed and ran out of the dormitory.

Moments later, as the rest of the sixth year girls cringed in their beds, Snape ran into the room and straight to Raven's bedside.

Raven was as pale as he'd ever seen her. A blood-curdling scream was echoing from her and she thrashed on the bed, trapped in a nightmare.

"Raven!" Snape grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to jostle her awake. "Raven, snap out of it!" _Oh god_— "Wake up!"

The scream sudden cut off and Raven's eyes opened wide and unseeing. There was a moment of silence and then she broke into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. She clutched at Snape's robes and buried her face in his shoulder. "Outside," she sobbed. "Take me outside, _please_!"

Snape gathered her up in his arms, for once very glad that she weighed so little. Without a glance at the terrified girls of the dorm, he rushed Raven out of the common room. Clara was running out of the seventh year dorm, "Professor!" she cried. "What's wrong with her?"

Snape didn't stop to answer her, but called back. "We need to get her outside!"

Clara ran after him and then ahead of him to open doors. By the time they reached the entrance hall, Raven's breath was coming out short and ragged. Snape sped up, practically running out the front doors. Raven spilled from his arms and onto the soft grass. Clara collapsed beside her and held her close, running her hand over Raven's tangled hair.

"What is it, Rae?" Clara murmured, rocking her back and forth. "What's wrong?"

But Raven couldn't answer. She just shook her head violently and cried.

Snape knelt beside them and hesitantly touched Raven's cheek. "I'm going to get the Headmaster," he told her, though he wasn't sure she could understand him. "I'll be right back. Miss Bauman." Clara looked up at him. "Keep her close and try to calm her." The older girl nodded and held Raven tighter.

* * *

Half an hour later, Raven sat in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk, a mug of hot tea in her shaking hands.

"Raven?"

She glanced up, her eyes fixed on Dumbledore's long beard.

"Would you like to go to the hospital wing?"

She lifted her eyes to his face, which held nothing but kindness and concern. She shook her head. "No," she said quickly. "It—it was just a nightmare. I'll be fine."

Snape, who stood behind her chair, touched her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"What could the nurse do?" Raven looked over her shoulder at him. "There's no cure for bad dreams."

Dumbledore and Snape shared a look. "The Headmaster and I both think it wouldn't be best for you to return to the dormitory tonight."

Raven's eyes darted between them. "I'll go to the hospital wing if you want—"

"Headmaster," Snape said. "Perhaps Miss Elder should stay with me. If she has another nightmare—"

Dumbledore nodded. "A sound idea, Severus," he said, giving Raven a considering look. "Miss Elder?"

"I'd like that, Headmaster," Raven said.

"Very well." Dumbledore smiled. "I hope the rest of your night passes peacefully."

* * *

Snape led her down to the room she'd found him in during their fight. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, casting light across the room. Now Raven could clearly see the bookshelves and the table they'd sat at. She also saw two other doors; one on the far wall, and one on the right.

Snape pointed to the far door. "That leads to my office," he told her. "The other is my bedroom." He glanced around. "I can conjure a cot for you in here—"

"Don't bother," Raven said, sitting on the couch to the left of the door they'd come in through. "I'll be fine right here."

Snape nodded, but conjured a blanket and pillow for her. She took them with a whispered "Thanks". He remained standing there, feeling unusually unsure. "I'll leave you to sleep then," he said. "Remember, I'm right through that door if you need me."

"Thank you," Raven murmured.

Snape hesitated again. "Raven—about your dream—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Raven told him firmly.

Snape stared at her a moment. "Very well," he said at last, turning for the door. "Goodnight then."

Raven watched him go and then curled up on the couch. She lifted her hand and stared at it, wondering at the pain from her nightmare. What had it meant? Phantom pain still lingered, making her feel weak and helpless.

_Little bird—why does he call me little bird?_


	7. Another Voice

**Chapter Six: Another Voice**

* * *

When Snape left his room the next morning, she was still asleep. He watched her a moment, saw her eyes darting quickly underneath her eyelids. She'd long ago knocked the blanket and pillow to the floor. _Still dreaming_? Snape wondered as he crossed the room to her. As he looked down at her, it struck him how frail she looked. _Such a child, he thought. It's so easy to forget that most times._

Gently, he reached down and touched her forehead. Her eyes snapped open immediately, confused at first, and then they cleared. "Morning?"

"Morning, yes," Snape said as she sat up. "Any more nightmares?" he asked.

"No, not really," Raven said, putting a hand to her temple. "Just—bad feelings."

"Are you hungry at all?" Snape flicked his wand and the blanket and pillow disappeared.

"No," Raven said again.

"—Raven, why don't you just rest today?" he suggested.

She turned her eyes from the fireplace to the hem of his robes. "What? Skip class?"

"Well, yes."

Raven hesitated. She didn't really want to go through classes. Pansy and the other Slytherins had probably already spread the story of her night terrors throughout the entire school by then. "I don't want to go back to the dormitory," she mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I can't face those girls again," Raven told him, crossing her arms. "They'll all be afraid to sleep in the same room with me now anyway."

"Raven, you can't spend every night on my couch, you know," Snape said, hearing the unspoken question.

Raven hung her head. "Why not?" she murmured the question. "Does it bother you to have me here?"

"No," Snape said. "But—"

"You're my guardian, remember?" Raven said, looking at him. "After last night, no one in Slytherin House will miss me. Except Clara and she's never there except to sleep."

Snape stopped whatever he was _going_ to say and sighed. He brought a hand to his face and said, "A few more days, Raven. That is all. After that—we'll talk about where you can stay."

"Okay then." Raven smiled, triumphant. Her smile flickered a bit. "If I do stay here today, will you tell Clara that I'm okay?"

"Of course," Snape said. "She'll likely accost me the first chance she gets. Raven," he said, pausing at the door to his office, "I'd rather not have students knowing where I live, but if you'd like, I can send Miss Bauman to my office."

Raven smiled. "You just don't want to deal with a girl having a panic attack."

"Well, that too." Snape smirked at her.

"I'd like it if you would," Raven said. "Clara's probably still worried about what happened last night."

"Are _you_ not?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "It was a nightmare, Severus," she told him. "A really bad one, yes, but only a nightmare."

Snape's hand fell away from the doorknob and he strode back to where she was sitting. He bent and took hold of her shoulders, making her look up at him.

"You were screaming, child," he told her, his voice not quite steady, "screaming in your sleep. Have you any idea how terrifying you were?"

Raven stared up at him. Something shadowed flickered in her eyes. "No," she said at last, "but I know how _terrified_ I was." She lifted her hands to cover his. "I'm sorry. I'm not taking this as lightly as it looks." Her eyes fell to the floor. "A few things happened yesterday to trigger old memories. That's probably what caused it all."

Snape let her go and touched the top of her head. "I'll send for Miss Bauman," he said. "Come."

He opened the door to his office slowly, the door swinging inside the room. Raven recognized a part of the shelves at the back of his office. She smiled. "Hidden door?"

"Naturally," Snape replied with a nod. They entered his office and Raven sat in the chair in front of his desk. Snape went directly for the other door. "I'll check in on you between classes," he told her.

"Thanks," she replied.

* * *

Clara burst through the door of the office not five minutes after Snape had left. To Raven's surprise, Edwin was right behind her.

"Rae!" Clara wrapped her arms tight around Raven's thin shoulders. Raven choked on a laugh.

"Clara," she gasped out, "you're kind of making it hard to breath."

"Sorry," she said, letting go. "God, but you scared me last night!"

Guilt twisted in Raven's stomach. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Edwin asked.

Raven glanced at him and then looked down at the floor. "I—had a nightmare."

Clara gave a dry laugh. "One hell of a nightmare," she said. She looked at Edwin. "She was screaming in her sleep, Ed."

Raven closed her eyes and turned away so she wouldn't have to see his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she told him, opening her eyes but not looking at either of them.

Clara put a hand on Raven's cheek to turn her head. "Are you sure?" she asked softly.

"I'm sure."

Clara smiled hesitantly. "You know, I've just noticed how _odd_ your eyes are."

"Huh?" Raven blinked in surprise.

"It's the color of them, I think," Clara said. "But I'm not sure. They're like—glass over blue lights."

Raven was speechless for a moment. "I thought Edwin was the poet here."

Clara laughed while Edwin glowered. "She's right though," he said.

The three of them went quiet. "What did you dream about?" Edwin asked softly.

But Raven shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it.

"That's fine," Clara said. She smiled and looked to Edwin. "We've got to get to class. Are you going to stay here?"

Raven nodded. "Professor Snape gave me permission to skip today."

"We'll come by at lunch then," Edwin said. He walked over and touched Raven's shoulder. "See you then."

Clara hugged her tight again. "Bye Rae."

* * *

A few hours later, Snape came back to his office in between classes to see her and grade papers. They'd both been sitting and reading in silence for several minutes when Raven suddenly asked him, "Are my eyes strange?"

He looked up, baffled. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Clara said my eyes were 'odd'," Raven told him. "I think what she said was that they looked like glass."

Snape blinked and then shrugged, looking back down to his papers. "I've always thought of them as crystal, myself. I take it that Miss Bauman found you here alright?"

"Uh huh," Raven nodded. "She and Edwin said they'd come back at lunch."

Snape gave a short nod and wrote a large spiky 'D' on the paper in front of him. "I've been meaning to ask, Raven," he said, looking up. "Did you find anything in the _Daily Prophets_?"

"I did," she replied, putting a hand in the pocket of her robes. "My mother's obituary."

Snape looked at her intently. "Did you now?"

"It's not very useful," she said, taking it out of her pocket. "It doesn't say how she died, where she was found—it doesn't say a word about me."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Strange. May I see it?"

Raven hesitated and then got up to hand it to him. He took it and inspected it carefully. "She was very lovely," he said, trying to take the unhappy look off Raven's face.

It almost worked. Raven smiled, but it did not reach her eyes.

Snape looked back to the clipping. _Christine Marie Roselyn. Why does that name ring a bell? Why does her face look familiar_? He glanced up at Raven again, just briefly. _And should I mention this feeling to her?_

"I have to admit," Snape said, reaching a decision, "that I've never seen a sparser obituary." He offered it back to her. "Are you going to search again tonight?"

Raven shrugged. "I think I might search a little more. I was really only looking for this the other night anyhow."

"Hoping you might be listed as a living relative?"

Raven shook her head. "No; hoping that my father would be."

"You've really no idea who he is?" Snape asked her.

"No," Raven said. "It was only me and my mother as far as I can remember."

"Did she ever mention him to you?"

Raven thought as she sat back down. "I don't think so," she said slowly. "Not that I can recall." She was quiet again, but only for a moment before softly adding, "It was always a kind of hope, while I was in Azkaban, that he'd come for me. Claim me and take me away from that awful place. But I learned to stop thinking like that; to stop hoping altogether, or else the Dementors would drive me mad." She smirked slightly. "Sorry, _madder_."

But Snape did not smile back. There seemed to be a pit growing in his stomach. "Raven—"

She heard something in his voice and held up a hand. "Don't you start feeling sorry for me now," she said firmly. "It's of no use."

Snape fell silent and his gaze dropped back to the papers before him that had yet to be graded. He worked on them for a few minutes and Raven went back to her book.

"So I can stay again tonight, right?" Raven's voice was thin and uncertain.

"I already said that you could, Raven," he said with a sigh of impatience, putting a grade on the last paper.

She smiled hesitantly. "Just checking."

He stopped and looked over at her again, frowning. "Raven, are you _absolutely_ certain that you're alright?"

"I'm not," she told him, their eyes meeting. "I'm really not. But I will be."

"Your nightmare," he said shortly.

"When I was seven, they brought in a prisoner for the cell across from me. The man was already mad. He screamed in the night, every night." She inhaled deeply and sighed. "I don't remember most of the nightmare—but I remember his screams." Her voice went soft. "_We're going to rot here. Wither and die._

"He loved to say that," she whispered. "Wither and die. That's what I heard in my nightmare. I heard him screaming that, and I heard somebody call me 'little bird'. I was in pain, my whole body was screaming with it."

Snape got up and stood beside her, but had no idea what he could do or say. She looked up at him. "Then you woke me up," she said.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand again. "Can we stop talking about this now? I've told you what I dreamed, gotten it out of my system. Can we please, _please_, not talk about it anymore?" She looked at the clock on the wall. "You've got another class soon."

Snape looked at the clock as well. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Yes, I do." He went back to his desk and gathered up the papers. He touched his wand to them and they disappeared, now waiting for him in his classroom. When he looked back to Raven, she was watching him. She smiled when he saw this and went back to her book. With another sigh, he walked to the door. As he passed, he reached over and touched her head. "I'll be back this afternoon."

"See you then," she said without looking up. "Have fun torturing your students."

"Always."

* * *

Hermione stopped Harry on their way to the Great Hall just before lunch. "Harry, I just heard Pansy Parkinson talking with the other Slytherin girls. The girl who knew Sirius, Raven, she—she was screaming in her sleep last night."

"_What_?"

"Apparently Snape woke her and took her away, and she hasn't been seen since."

"But where would he have taken her?" Ron wondered. "The hospital wing?"

"Let's check," Harry said, changing course.

But when they reached the hospital wing, all of the beds were empty.

"Harry, there's really nothing more we can do," Hermione said as they left. "She's Snape's ward and he's not exactly someone we can just go up to and ask."

"Yeah, can you imagine his face if we did?" Ron asked.

"There's got to be something—"

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his sleeve and pointed. "That girl there, I think I've seen her sitting with Raven in the Great Hall before."

"Let's ask her."

The trio hurried down the hall to catch up with the older girl. Hermione called to her, "Excuse me!" The girl stopped and turned, a puzzled expression on her pretty face. "Sorry," Hermione said, "but we just heard about Raven. Do you know what happened to her?"

Clara frowned. "Looking for gossip?" she demanded scathingly.

"No," Harry said, rushing forward. "She's a friend—sort of." Clara looked unconvinced. "Look, she and I, we shared a friend who—who died."

"You're Harry Potter," Clara said, looking him over. She pursed her lips and finally said, "Wait here. I know where she is, but I want to talk to her first."

"That's fine," Harry said, relieved.

"Protective, isn't she?" Ron said.

"I can imagine why," Hermione said. "With everyone wondering what could have made her scream in her sleep."

Clara came back around the corner, smiling. She crooked a finger at them. "Come on then, she's waiting."

They followed her down towards the dungeons and into Snape's office. Raven was sitting in Snape's chair behind the desk. Edwin was perched on the corner of the desk itself. A smile flashed across Raven's face when they entered. "Harry, Hi."

"Hi," he said, smiling back. "Hermione heard Pansy Parkinson talking. We wanted to know if you were okay."

Raven's face fell. "I knew she'd spread it as far as she could," she muttered bitterly. She sighed, "Yes, I'm okay. Now, anyway. It was a nightmare, that's all."

"Have you done that before?" Hermione asked gently.

"Screamed in my sleep?" Raven shrugged. "Probably, but there hasn't been anyone who cared before now."

A tense silence followed this. Clara cleared her throat and moved to sit by Edwin. "I don't think we've all been introduced," she said. "My name's Clara," she told the trio, "and this is Edwin. You know Raven."

"I'm Hermione and this is Ron," Hermione said, smiling.

"And everyone knows Harry," Ron added. Harry scowled at him, but said nothing.

"Are you both in Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

Edwin laughed. "No. I'm in Hufflepuff." He looked them over. "I'll take a guess that you're all in Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Ron opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ron's ears went slightly red. "Nothing."

Clara crossed her arms. "Oh, don't leave us all in suspense, darling. Go on."

"Well, I was just going to ask—" Ron hesitated and then gestured between Clara and Edwin. "Are you two—going out?"

Clara burst out laughing and Edwin grinned and shook his head. "Oh god no. Though you're not the first person to ask. People are always wondering why I hang out with a Slytherin."

"Edwin's sweet and my friend," Clara said with a knowing smile. "But he's—not my type."

Raven was looking between them all, a small, but bright smile on her face. Edwin saw this and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just imagining Professor Snape's face if he ever saw all of you in here," she said, her small smile becoming a grin.

Ron laughed weakly at this and quickly looked out the door.

"Speaking of Snape," Harry said, "what does he think of you having Sirius as a friend?"

Raven looked away quickly. "We—don't talk about it," she said softly. "He wasn't pleased when he found out."

"Can't guess what it's like to have Snape for a dad," Ron said, shaking his head.

"He's not really a dad," Raven said, something of her smile coming back. "But he is my friend."

Clara grinned, reaching over to tug a lock of Raven's hair. "He takes good care of our Raven," she said. "You should have seen him last night. I've never seen him worry about someone before."

"Where did he take you?" Hermione asked. "After he woke you, I mean."

"Just someplace away from Slytherin house to sleep the rest of the night," Raven said.

"We'd better head to the Great Hall if we're going to get anything to eat," Ron said, looking at the clock.

Harry hesitated. "Sure you're okay?" he asked Raven.

She felt rather touched, though she was tired of the question. "I'll live, I promise."

Harry smiled again, and then he and his friends slipped back out into the hallway. Clara ruffled Raven's hair. "We'd better head out too," she said. "Are you up for tonight?" she asked as she slipped off the edge of the desk.

"I'll be there," Raven said.

* * *

Snape set a plate laden with food on the table in his sitting room and gave Raven a considering look when she opened her mouth to protest. "I am aware that you are not hungry. You never really are. I do not care. Come here."

Raven looked mollified and slightly amused. "Steal this away from the dinner table?" she asked as she sat at the table with him.

"No," Snape said. "It's from the kitchens. Eat, Raven."

Raven sighed and picked up a fork. "Any of the teachers get curious about my whereabouts today?"

"A few asked if you were well," Snape told her. "I told them to expect you back in class tomorrow." He raised an eyebrow. "So don't wander the library too late, else you'll be nodding off in class tomorrow."

"You have noticed that I don't sleep as much as other people haven't you?"

He simply glowered at her. She smiled slightly and shook her head. "If it makes you feel better, I'll get some sleep in before I go searching. Okay?"

"It makes no difference to me either way, child," Snape said, getting to his feet. Raven started to set down her fork, but Snape placed a forceful hand on her shoulder. "You will, at least, _attempt_ to finish that plate. You are already far too thin and have been so for far too long."

Raven frowned up at him, a very teenage expression of petulance that amused Snape to no end. As was becoming his habit, he placed his hand on the top of her head and then left for his room, leaving her alone.

Once the door had closed, Raven allowed herself to smile, but stifled her urge to laugh. With a grin, she began to eat again.

Once she had eaten as much as she could, she went back to her couch and lay down. She had every intention of searching through the old Prophets again, but only after she met Clara's 'friend'. Her eyelids growing heavy, she wondered briefly if she should have thought it odd that Clara's love was a girl rather than a boy…

* * *

—"_Little bird," the voice whispered cruelly—"little bird, little bird, why do you cry?"—a face flashed in front of her from the darkness—light hair matted with blood—eyes that were crying red tears—"precious one" she whispered, "my precious one"—the wand come down like a sword—flash of green light—life faded from the hazel eyes as she watched—she screamed for her mother—_

Snape slammed the door open so forcefully that the knob left a mark in the wall. Raven's screams echoed in the small room and beyond, chilling him to the bone. He dropped to his knees by the couch and took hold of her shoulders, shaking her violently from her nightmare with a cry, "Raven! Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him. There was confusion in her eyes for moments more before she blinked and, to his surprise, she looked embarrassed. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"You did," he told her as she sat up. "What did you dream this time?" he asked gently. "Was it the same as before?"

Raven shook her head. "No," she said softly. "It—it was about my mother—the night she died." She buried her face in her hands to hide the tears that had so suddenly come to her eyes. Then she quickly lifted her head, a hardened expression on her face. "And someone calling me 'little bird' again. A different voice this time."

"Not the Dark Lord?"

"No. Not him. It wasn't him last time either. In the last dream—" _In the last, the voice was the same as the man from that memory with the unicorns This wasn't the same man._ "God, just another question," she muttered bitterly. "As if I don't have enough."

"What are you talking about?" Snape demanded, slightly disturbed by the sudden change of mood.

Raven stood and began to pace, looking as angry as Snape had ever seen her. "Back at the manor, when I was wandering the rose maze, I had a flash of memory," she explained, her voice back to the odd incensed tone Snape had heard twice before. "I was bound, hand and foot, blindfolded, and I was being pulled across the ground. I was bleeding from the nose and I could smell roses." She shook her head. "Surrounded by _dead_ rose bushes—and I could smell fresh roses, as if they were still in bloom."

"You say this was a _memory_?" Snape asked, standing as well, though remaining still.

"That's what it feels like," she snapped. "And then, when Hagrid was showing me the unicorn herd, I had another flash just like it. I was just a kid, I heard someone call me 'little bird' and it wasn't the Dark Lord. I was trying to pet a unicorn foal." She shook her head, irritated. "It was that voice I heard say 'little bird' in the first nightmare, telling me to run. But this—" Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, "—this voice was different. It wasn't the man from my memory and it wasn't the Dark Lord. And I have _no idea_ who these men are!

"I want to know where these memories are coming from because it is _impossible_ for them to be mine and I want to know why the Dark Lord calls me 'little bird'! He knows something! _I know he does_!"

"Raven, for god's sake, stop a moment!" He stepped in front of her to stop her pacing. "Calm yourself, take a few deep breaths."

Raven scowled at him, but did as he asked. After her third breath, she looked up at him again, slightly pacified. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I just—_hate_ this." She sighed and then caught sight of the clock on the wall. "Oh god, it's fifteen till midnight! I have to go," she said, running for the door. "I'll be back later," she promised, glancing at him over her shoulder. At the door, Snape watched the shadows from the hall suddenly seem to swallow her, even though the light from the room should have still shown her.

"That's a clever trick," he said before the door had closed. He could have almost sworn she'd flashed a grin at him, but couldn't be completely sure.

He took a seat at the table, chin rested on joined hands, his mind working through everything that Raven had quite suddenly confessed to him. _Memories that could not belong to her—? What on earth is happening to this girl?_

* * *

Clara sat on the edge of the courtyard's fountain and gave a dramatic sigh. "_Aly_, for the last time: We can trust her!"

"But—!"

Edwin reached out to put a hand over the girl's mouth. "Clara's hit the mark, Aly," he said. "We can trust her."

Clara looked at her watch. "I just hope she makes it out here," she said, looking slightly worried. "I mean, Snape's got to be keeping a closer eye on her now, what with the nightmare."

"No worries," Raven said, coming out of the shadows. "I'm good at sneaking," she added with a grin. Her eyes fell upon the only face she did not know. The girl was another seventh year, with a Ravenclaw insignia on her school robes. She had straight, light brown hair that just touched her shoulders, and clear dark hazel eyes behind silver square-rimmed glasses. She was very pretty and a touch shorter than Clara, who stood beside her. "So you're the friend that Clara wanted me to meet?"

The girl still looked suspicious and she threw a dirty look at Clara before answering. "Yes," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Alexis Jefferies."

"Raven Elder."

"Rae," Clara said, looking slightly anxious. "Alexis and I—well, she's…my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Raven said with a smile.

"Raven, since I know Clara was hoping to completely shock you, I'll assume that she didn't mention that our relationship was a complete and total secret?" Alexis's voice carried the hint of a warning.

"I kind of guessed it was something of the sort," Raven said. "Since this is the first time I've met you and she introduced me to Edwin right off."

Alexis seemed to calm slightly. "So you'll—?"

"Keep my mouth shut?" Raven finished the question for her. "Yes. Keeping secrets happens to be another thing I'm good at."

Alexis blinked at the tone of voice, but when Raven spoke next, the odd quality of voice had vanished. "So can I know _why_ you have to keep it a secret?" the younger girl asked.

Alexis looked to Clara, who sighed again. "It's Aly's parents," she said. "If they ever found out that Aly was dating a Slytherin, let alone a Slytherin _girl_, they'd snatch Aly out of this school so fast we wouldn't have time to blink. And we'd never see each other again."

"Ah," Raven said, looking between them. "Do your parents know, Clara?"

Clara grinned. "My da does," she said. "He agreed to keep it quiet from mum. Though since I'm seventeen now, it hardly matters what she thinks."

Edwin came to stand next to Raven, brushing his arm against her in a casual touch, letting her know he was there. "Good news is that Aly's seventeenth is coming up this year."

Alexis smiled and it made her look even prettier. "In November to be precise," she said.

"November 19th," Clara corrected, slipping an arm around Aly's waist and pulling her close. "After that day comes, we won't have to hide anymore."

Raven smiled at the pair of them, realizing what a picture they made. With Clara's dark, reddish brown hair, light gray eyes, and Alexis's light brown hair and dark hazel-brown eyes, they seemed nearly opposites. "How long have you guys had this secret?"

"Since our fifth year," Clara said, resting her head on Aly's shoulder. "Edwin is the only other person who knows. And now you."

"I'll keep your secret," Raven promised, feeling something inside her thrill at being part of something that didn't involve Voldemort or Azkaban. It wasn't even part of her own plans. Alexis smiled warmly at Raven and held out a hand again. This time, when Raven took it, she simply squeezed it. The feeling inside her threatened to make her cry when she felt Edwin's hand on her shoulder too. With Clara's arm still around Aly's waist, and both Edwin and Aly holding onto her, she was, for a brief moment, connected them.

She ended the moment by pulling away slightly. Edwin and Aly let her go. She smiled between them all. "I've actually got to go to the library again," she said. "I've got some more searching to do."

"Want any help?" Edwin asked.

Raven shook her head, though she smiled at him. "Thanks, but—it's something I have to do on my own."

Clara momentarily let go of Aly to hug Raven close. "I'm so glad to have you here, Rae."

"Same here," Raven said, hugging back lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Raven," Alexis said.

"See you tomorrow," Edwin said as Raven slipped back into the shadows. He watched the shadows a moment more, as if waiting for her to reappear. Alexis and Clara caught this, shared a look, and then collapsed into equal fits of giggles.

Edwin looked highly affronted. "What?"

"Edwin Rowle, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were sweet on our Raven!" Clara said, pointing an accusing finger at her friend.

"It's downright cute," Alexis added.

"Shut it, the both of you," snarled Edwin, his face going red.

Clara laughed again and pulled Alexis closer to her. "So? What do you think of her?"

"I think I like her," Aly said, thinking back. "She didn't seem to be disturbed that you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, not like Edwin here," Clara said with another teasing grin. "Remember the look on _his_ face when I told him?"

Edwin threw up his hands. "Alright, I give up! I'm leaving before you strike another blow at my pride. I'll see the pair of you in the morning. Ah ah!" he said when Clara opened her mouth. "Not another peep, chickadee. I don't trust you."

Clara shut her mouth and put a hand over her lips to stop the laughter that threatened to spill out. Alexis waved silently as Edwin stalked off into the darkness.

* * *

Hours later, Snape entered the library, searching for her. It was close to three in the morning and he had become concerned.

He found her at a table in the corner, stacks of old _Prophets _surrounding her. She was flipping through one paper, eyes scanning each page. Snape touched her shoulder, making her jump in surprise. She looked up at him briefly, an annoyed expression on her tired face.

"Raven, it's time to stop for tonight," he told her, tightening his hold on her shoulder.

She turned her face back to the paper and began to flip through it again. "I haven't found anything yet."

"Raven, I'm surprised you can still read the words in front of you, tired as you are," Snape said. "Come on, girl. You do need to get a few hours of sleep if you're going to make it through tomorrow."

Raven ignored him. In response, he reached down and snatched the paper from the table. "Hey!" she cried, trying to grab it back.

"Raven, _enough_," Snape said sharply. "You're exhausted."

She opened her mouth to argue more, but then suddenly closed it. She groaned and set her forehead on the table. "Do you have to be so right?"

"Naturally," he said. "Get up."

Raven sighed and got to her feet, swaying a little as she did. Snape flicked his wand at the piles of newspaper and they flitted through the air back to their proper place.

A few times on the way back to his rooms, he had to reach out and help her regain her balance. He had never seen her so tired before, so weak with lack of rest. "You know," he said. "It's a rather comforting thought that even you have limits."

"Oh, shut up," she murmured unenthusiastically.

He smirked and opened the door to the sitting room. Raven stumbled over to the couch and fell onto it. Snape shook his head and followed her over, pulling her blanket off the floor and throwing it over her. She murmured something that sounded like "thanks" and was immediately swallowed by the sleep she so desperately needed.

Snape watched her sleep a moment, a part of him fearing her slipping into another nightmare, but she slept peacefully on. As he looked down on her thin face and hollowed cheeks, he made a note to himself to not let her skip breakfast in the morning.

_It could only be obsession_, he thought darkly as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. Only _obsession that drives her like this. An understandable one, really, but like all such fixations, it could be dangerous for her. Her questions drive her._

His mind slipped away from Raven's questions to his own.

_Why does her mother seem so familiar to me? I know that face, I _know_ I do. _

What interested and worried him most was that Christine's face called to mind his days among Death Eaters, before he had pledged alliance to Dumbledore. _If she was somehow involved with the Dark Lord, it could explain why she was killed._ He shook his head to try and clear it. _But her death happened _two years_ after the Dark Lord fell._

His own exhaustion was starting to catch up with him as he paced his floor. Resigned, he set aside the rest of his thoughts to share with the Headmaster next time they spoke of Raven.

_Perhaps he will see what I do not._


	8. Room of Requirement

**Chapter Seven: Room of Requirement**

* * *

Two weeks later Snape sat up in bed when he heard a door slam against the wall and then slam shut. He got out of bed and looked through the door to his sitting room. Raven was apparently back from another nightly search of the library, and was fiercely pacing the room, her face contorted in frustration.

"Raven?"

She glanced at his open door briefly, not pausing in her stride. "Hm?"

"Stop that pacing, girl," he ordered firmly. "What's the matter?"

Raven forced herself to stand still, but wrung her hands together in an unusual sign of agitation. "It's been two weeks since I found the obituary," she said. "I've searched the _Prophets_, going back year after year, and I still can't find anything more!"

"Well, with nothing but a single name to go on, I'm not surprised." Snape crossed the distance between them and put a hand to her shoulder. "It's late, and you have shadows under your eyes." _And in them as well._ "Why don't you try and sleep?"

Raven was silent, looking down at the floor. Then she lifted her hand and touched the one on her shoulder briefly. "Fine," she muttered, moving over to the couch. He waited until she'd pulled the covers over her head, and then slipped back into his room.

The Headmaster had been unable to shed any light on Raven's mysteries. Like Snape, he vaguely recognized Christine's name, but could not remember where.

_Christine Roselyn…If her mother's surname was Roselyn, where did _Elder_ come from?_ Snape pondered a moment, pacing his room as Raven had paced the other. _Something about that name puts a chill to the air._

…_And perhaps I should start thinking of ways to aid Raven's search. She's becoming more and more fixated. I should be thankful to the Bauman girl and Rowle. Sometimes I think it is only their friendship that keeps her even remotely sane._

He paused at the thought of Edwin Rowle, knowing full well the boy's family ties. _But Raven spoke of the attitude he had towards his uncle. She should be safe around him—_

But he was growing concerned that the Dark Lord had not asked him to report on Raven's progress at Hogwarts yet— _He wouldn't need me to report if he has someone else watching her…_

He fought his wandering mind from the thought of Raven's other acquaintances. They didn't speak often, Raven and Potter, but when they did, it was often for hours.

_And always about_ him.

Snape sneered at the bitter thought. Then he caught himself. He suddenly stopped pacing and glanced at his closed door.

_Why do I care_? He thought in awe. _Why does it matter to me_?

He took the step towards the door, a part of him wanting to make sure she wasn't tossing from a nightmare again, but he held himself back. If he opened his door now, she might wake.

_Her nightmares are getting worse_…

She didn't scream anymore. Somehow she'd gotten herself to stop. But he saw it in her eyes in the morning that she rarely slept well anymore. _She's begun to keep secrets from me. _

Snape shook his head. "Getting too close," he murmured to himself. He flicked his wand at the single candle, snuffing it with the gesture.

* * *

"Hey, Rae!" Clara called from the door of the Great Hall. "Have you seen?"

"Seen what?" Raven asked.

Clara grinned and pointed to the board by the door where notices were often posted. A large poster took up most of the space on it now, announcing that Halloween would be celebrated by a masquerade.

"Isn't this great?" Clara giggled, unbelievably chipper.

It took Raven a moment, but then her mind fell into the same path as Clara's. "You and Alex can go together, right? With everyone wearing masks?"

"Exactly." Clara tugged on Raven's arm. "Come on, let's find Edwin and tell him."

Raven shook her head, but she smiled and let Clara lead her into the Great Hall.

Edwin was seated at the edge of the Hufflepuff table, an open notebook beside his plate. "Hey Ed!" Clara said as they approached the table. He looked up and quickly closed the notebook before they got close enough to read it.

"Morning," he said as Clara leaned against the table.

"What were you working on?" Clara asked, nodding to the notebook.

"Nothing important."

"Oh?" Clara raised an eyebrow and considered him a moment. Then she made a grab for the notebook, but Edwin was faster than her. He snatched up the book and stuffed it into his bag. "Damn," she muttered, running a hand through her hair. "So, did you see the poster?"

"About Halloween?" Edwin nodded. "Yeah. I take it you gave a few ideas?"

"Of course," Clara said. "Want to help?"

"I don't see why not," he replied. He glanced around the Hall and sighed. "Want to take a walk down by the lake and plan, Clara-dove, Raven?"

"Sounds good," Clara said. She stood and took Raven's hand, "Come on, Rae."

Raven sighed and let herself be led back to the doors. As the trio reached the entrance hall, however, something small and white landed on Clara's shoulder. She grabbed at it quickly and found that it was a piece of paper folded into a bird. She unfolded it to find a short note written inside.

"What does it say?" Raven asked when she saw Clara smile.

"Never you mind," the older girl replied. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

"What's your bet that Alex sent that little note?" Edwin asked Raven as they left the Great Hall. At the top of the front steps, he offered his arm to her. She smiled, amused by the playfully gallant gesture and looped her arm through his.

"I'd say it's a good bet," Raven replied.

Edwin fell silent and Raven felt his arm tense under her hand. "So…"

"So?" she prompted when he didn't go on.

"You wander the school like a ghost almost every night," he said. "Have you stumbled on anything that might come in handy for the Masque?"

"Not really," Raven said. "I'm usually in the library. But I'll wander a little more, if you'd like."

"If you want to," Edwin said with something that sounded like indifference, but wasn't quite on the mark.

"Boo." Clara came up behind them and grabbed Raven around the waist. "Having fun, kittens?" Raven grinned back over her shoulder and realized that Clara was holding something in her hand. Looking down at the hands 'round her waist, she saw a piece a toast with jam spread over it. "Courtesy of Professor Snape. A little bird told me to make sure you eat something this morning."

Raven blinked and took the toast. "Oh."

Clara laughed at the befuddle expression on her friend's face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was concerned for your well being."

"Gee, Clara-dove, you think?" Edwin's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He dropped his arm as Clara took a place between him and Raven as they walked. "Either of you know when the first Hogsmeade visit is?"

"Weekend before Halloween," Clara said. "Which means _everyone _will be down there looking for costumes. I was thinking about asking a few of the portraits where we could find some old clothes. Oh, just think if Rae, Alex, and I could get our hands on some of those ornate dresses some of the witches in the paintings wear!"

"I told Edwin I'd do a bit of searching at night to see what I could find," Raven said as she ate.

"Great," Clara said. "I don't know how you do it, Rae, but your luck is amazing. I can't believe Filch has _never_ caught you." She shook her head. "I couldn't tell you how many times he's nearly caught me and Alex."

Raven shrugged and didn't reply beyond that.

They walked along the edge of the lake, Clara and Edwin still tossing ideas for costumes back and forth. Raven simply listened to them, realizing that she had nothing to add. She'd never really had a Halloween before, not even with her mother. But from the way that Clara and Edwin were acting, she expected it to be fun.

"Hey, Rae, look who it is." Clara nodded to a group sitting under a tree ahead of them. Raven looked over at them and felt a smile come to her face. She quickened her step and reached the tree before the others.

"Hi Harry," she said. "Hermione, Ron. How're you guys doing?"

Harry smiled up at her. "Fine, I guess. How're you?"

She shrugged. "Same, really."

Clara came up from behind Raven. "You guys see the poster about Halloween?" she asked, taking a seat under the tree with them. Raven and Edwin followed suit.

"Yeah," Hermione said with a nod. "I heard some of the teachers talking about it. Apparently the Yule Ball was so popular a couple of years ago that students wanted something similar last year. It didn't work out, but then someone suggested a Halloween Masque instead of another Yule Ball."

"I think ought to be more fun than a ball," Clara said. "After all, we get to wear costumes to this one."

Ron snorted. "You didn't see my dress robes for the Yule Ball, I suppose. They were a costume in their own right."

Hermione was looking at Raven very carefully. "Are you alright, Raven? You look tired."

Raven blinked at the sudden question. "I'm fine," she said, realizing that Hermione was thinking about her screaming in her sleep. "I was up late last night."

Clara turned to her. "How's the search going, Rae?"

"Search?" Harry repeated. "What are you looking for?"

Raven glanced around at everyone and bit back a sigh. _Damn it, Clara_. "Information," she replied. "I've been searching though the old _Daily Prophets_ in the library. I'm trying to find out about my family."

"Oh," Harry said. "Did you have anything to start with?"

"Only my mother's name," Raven told him. "I found her obituary," she added softly, "but nothing since."

Clara reached out and touched Raven's hand. She smiled sweetly and then stuck out her tongue to get a laugh out of her friend. Raven smiled back and shook the darker thoughts from her head.

Harry seemed to be considering something. "Raven…I've never heard of it being used for something like this, but—have you ever heard of the Room of Requirement?"

Raven looked at him quickly. "No," she said. "What is that?"

"It's a hidden room on the seventh floor," Harry said. "It's across from an old tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching ballet to trolls. We used it as headquarters for a secret group last year. It becomes whatever someone needs it be, has whatever they need."

"How does that work?" Raven asked, captivated.

"You walk past the same place three times, thinking very hard about what you need," Harry told her. "If you've done it right, then the door appears."

Raven dropped her gaze to her lap, thinking very hard.

Hermione looked between them, frowning slightly. "Harry, I don't know if that—"

"I already said I'd never seen it used that way," Harry interjected. "But if it works—"

"Then I'll be a step closer to the answers I need," Raven finished. "I'll look into it. Thank you, Harry."

A slightly tense silence descended. Raven was obviously lost in her own thoughts and no one felt sure enough to bring her out of them. Clara cleared her throat and turned to Hermione. "So," she said with a playful smile, "any idea who you'll be going to the Masque with?"

Hermione blushed lightly and shook her head. "I hadn't thought about it yet," she said. "What about you?"

"I have someone in mind," Clara replied evenly, her smile firmly in place.

"Ah," Hermione said, smiling too. "What about you, Raven?"

"Oh, Edwin's going to take her."

_That_ pulled Raven out of her fog. She and Edwin both looked at Clara.

"He is?"

"I am?"

Clara gave them both a rather condescending look. "Of course," she said, raising an eyebrow at Edwin, and added in a softer voice, "The four of us will be a perfect set, me and Alex, and you and Raven."

Edwin went quiet, but he continued to glare at Clara. Raven glanced at Edwin out of the corner of her eye. She felt perfectly comfortable going to the Masque with him, but was he?

Clara looked between them and then clapped her hands together. "Well," she said lightly, "we're going to head up to the library." She got to her feet and gestured for Raven and Edwin to do the same. "See you later."

Raven hesitated before following Clara and Edwin. "Thanks again, Harry," she said.

"Sure," Harry replied, smiling.

Raven smiled back and then rushed to catch up with the others. Clara swung her arm around Raven's waist, smiling brightly as they walked back to the castle. Edwin was silent and unusually surly.

"Oh, wait just a second," Raven said as they came within sight of Hagrid's hut. "I want to say hello real quick." Clara nodded and let her go. The older girl started to follow at a slower pace, but Edwin grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"What?" Clara asked, turning to him.

"Why did you just volunteer me like that?" he demanded harshly. "To take Raven to the Masque, I mean."

Clara blinked and gave him an innocent look. "What? I thought you'd ask her eventually. I just sped things up a little. Are you really going to complain?" She tilted her head to one side. "Raven doesn't seem to be."

Edwin's cheeks flushed and he looked away. "Did it ever occur to you that she might have wanted to go with someone else? Like Harry for example?"

Clara waited a beat and then laughed lightly. "Good grief, Ed, you don't understand women at all."

He just glared at her.

She sighed and put a hand to her hip. "Raven doesn't see Harry like that," she explained. "He's her friend, that's all."

Edwin sobered a bit and then asked hesitantly. "Do you think she sees me like that?"

The question made her stop and think. "You know, I'm not sure. Haven't you noticed how hard she is to read sometimes?"

Edwin nodded, "Yeah."

"But there's always the possibility, Ed," Clara told him. "So keep your hopes up and don't be afraid to say something."

"Sure," Edwin said, looking up to see Raven coming back over to them. He smiled as she rejoined them. "Ready to go now?" he asked her.

"Uh huh," Raven replied. "Hagrid says the three of us should stop by for tea this weekend."

"Sounds fun," Clara said, giving Edwin a look behind Raven's back. Edwin sighed and shook his head. Then he offered his arm to Raven once more. She slipped her arm through his without a second thought and they started for the castle again.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Snape asked as they came to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"Yes," Raven said. "It's worth a try, in the very least," she added. Watching her guardian's face carefully, she frowned. "You know, I think the only reason you don't like the idea is because Harry suggested it."

Snape scowled and didn't reply. Raven chose to ignore his silent disapproval and looked at the blank wall across from the tapestry. She thought carefully about how to word what she needed and then walked past the wall back and forth three times.

_I just need a clue as to who I really am,_ she pleaded silently. _Some kind of key to my past—_

"Raven."

She paused and looked to the wall and felt a surge of excitement when she saw that a door to the Room of Requirement had appeared there. She threw a triumphant grin over her shoulder at Snape and then slowly pushed the door open.

The room was pitch black.

Raven hesitated at the threshold and just stared. "Maybe it didn't work," she murmured.

"Let's take a closer look, hm?" Snape suggested, bringing his wand up lighting the end of it. It cast a small amount of light into the room as they both stepped inside. At first, neither of them saw anything; the room seemed to be empty. The Snape saw something on the floor in the center of the room. "Raven, here."

She hurried over and knelt, taking it into her hand. In the dim light, Snape saw her smile sardonically. "Well," she said dryly, holding the small object up for him to see. "This is more literal than I expected."

In her hand, she held an ancient looking key. Snape frowned and knelt with her to get a better look at it. The top of the key looked like some kind of family crest—but the details were worn down with time. "Interesting." He stood again and walked around the edge of the dark room, running his hand over the wall. "There's no other door," he said at last.

He looked over and saw that Raven had moved to the entrance, staring at the key in the better light. She had the most peculiar expression on her face. Something about the key stirred a memory in the back of her mind… Snape quickly joined her and closed the door to the Room behind him. "Well?" he asked.

Raven shrugged. "At least it's something," she said. She stared at the key a moment more and then conjured a long chain. Snape watched in curiosity as she slipped the key onto the chain and then hung it around her neck. He gave her an inquiring look and she just smiled. "I want to keep it close," she told him. "I've got a good feeling about this. Besides," she added, "who knows when I'll find the door?"

"Huh. Who knows where that door will lead," he replied. He gestured down the hall and they started walking. "Are you going to search the library again tonight?"

"No," she said. "I think I'm going to give it a rest for at least a couple of days." She glanced up just in time to see a relieved look on his face. "Just to get my head straightened out."

"A fine idea," Snape told her. He hesitated and then said, "Raven, has it occurred to you how little you've recovered from Azkaban?"

She looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you've had several months of freedom and little to show from it. You've spent a great deal of time outside, yet you're still pale as a ghost. And though you haven't been eating as much as I'd like to see, you've still had months of good food, but if anything you're thinner than you were when we met."

Raven stopped as they reached his door. "I—don't know what to tell you," she said at last. "I hadn't even thought about it."

"It concerns me, Raven," he said, opening the door and ushering her inside.

"Severus, it could just be that I've been pushing myself this last month," Raven said, sitting on the edge of the couch. "Staying up nearly every night, playing 'witch' during the day—"

"It is true that you've been exhausting yourself," Snape said, relaxing slightly. "But still—"

"Well, I feel fine," Raven told him. "I'd rather not make a big deal about this until we're sure it's a problem. Like I said, I'm going to give the searching a break. We'll see if that's the cause."

Still he hesitated to let the matter drop. He paused at the door to his bedroom, watching her. She, however, was looking down at the key again, a small smile upon her thin face. Finally, Snape sighed. "I'll say goodnight then, child."

She let the key drop and turned the smile to him. "Goodnight."

He nodded shortly and disappeared into his room.

* * *

"_Come, little bird," he whispered. "I'll show you a secret."_

"_What is it?" she whispered back, a child's curiosity rushing through her. _

_He smiled brightly and held up a battered looking key. She gasped in delight and held out a hand for it. "What is it for?" she asked._

"_What all keys are for, little bird," he told her, placing the key in her tiny palm, "to unlock doors." _

* * *

"Alright now class, remember that the pronunciation of the charm is key to success—"

Try as she might, Raven could not focus on Professor Flitwick. She gazed down at the key, mind drifting back to the darkened room from more than a week before, and wondering if there was something she had missed in the shadows.

Lost in thought, she almost didn't hear the bell signaling the end of class. Belatedly, she stuffed her book into her bag and stuck her fake wand into the pocket of her robes. A step behind the rest of the class, she nodded to the professor as she passed his desk.

"Miss Elder?"

Raven stopped, fearing the worst, and turned back. "Yes, Professor?"

The tiny wizard looked her over, mild concern in his eyes. "I just wanted to know how you're handling the class work. Not too difficult for you?"

Raven shook her head. "No, Professor. I'm doing alright."

"Good, good." He gave her a small smile. "Then you'd do best to _focus_ while in my classroom. I don't want to see your attention wandering again."

_Oops_. Raven blushed lightly and nodded. "Yes, Professor. Sorry, Professor."

Flitwick shook his head. "You're a polite child, Miss Elder. Go on and get some lunch. You're naught but skin and bones."

Raven nodded again and quickly left the room. A smile touched her lips as she walked and she shook her head at her own mistake. She paused briefly, noticing a tear in her book bag. Her eyes darted around, checking to see that she was alone in the hall before placing her hand over the tear. _Flitwick's sharp for an old man. I wonder how many other students he's caught like that—_ She closed her eyes and let the power flow through her and mend the rip in the fabric.

"Ah!" Raven gave a sharp and sudden cry of pain and clutched her head in both hands. A piercing and steady pain went from temple to temple and brought tears to her eyes. Raven's knees shook as the pain throbbed. "Ah—ow—" She tried to take deep breaths, focused on pushing past the pain, at least enough to make it to Snape's office.

She took an unsteady step and then another, slowly making her way down the hall. Her headache seemed to worsen with each step. Finally, she clenched her teeth and took off at a run, one hand on her head, the other clinging to the strap of her bag. _It's not that far_, she thought desperately. _I'll make it_.

But halfway down the hall, she felt her stomach rebel. _Okay—I won't make it_.

She darted into an empty bathroom and fell to her knees in the first stall. Head still screaming at her, she lost the contents of her small breakfast into the bowl.

The pain in her head lessened slightly as she was rinsing her mouth out with water from the sink. She gazed at herself in the mirror, vision slightly blurred. She looked so pale, so thin—_Severus was right. I'm not getting better_. She moaned as her headache throbbed again, and splashed cold water on her face.

She did, finally, make it to Snape's office and was disappointed to find he wasn't there. Raven went behind his desk and pressed on an empty space on the shelves. The wood gave beneath her hand and the secret door opened into the sitting room. The room was dark, but Raven gave thanks for that. She crossed the room and promptly collapsed on her couch, throwing an arm over her eyes.

* * *

Snape found her there after lunch, curled into a ball on the couch, tear of pain drying on her cheeks. "Raven?" He lifted his wand and lit the candle on the table, casting dim light on Raven's face.

Raven groaned and opened her eyes slightly, "Sev?"

"Raven, what's wrong?" Snape knelt by the couch and placed a cool hand on her forehead. Her skin was covered by a cold sweat.

"My head," Raven murmured, closing her eyes. "I don't know what happened. I had just left class when it hit me. It hurt so bad—I threw up."

Snape's eyes narrowed in concern and he moved his hand down to her cheek. "How does it feel now?" he asked gently.

"Not as bad," Raven replied. "Still aches though." She lifted a hand to cover his, holding it against her cheek. "My eyes are all blurry," she added, opening them briefly. She squinted and then shut them tight again. "Ow."

Snape shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend doing that again," he told her, his voice still soft. "I'll try to find something to help you, something that'll ease the pain."

Raven made a small noise of consent, her face still set with pain. Snape ran a very cautious hand over her hair and then stood. "I'll be right back." He turned and snuffed the candle with a gesture of his wand, quietly leaving the room.

Once in his office, a trace of fear rushed through him. _Her body is supposed to heal itself—what on earth could cause such a headache_? He glanced around his office and then let out a resigned breath.

* * *

A few minutes later, he stood in front of the door to Dumbledore's office. He lifted the knocker twice and waited. "Enter." Snape opened the door at the Headmaster's invitation. Dumbledore stood by Fawkes' perch, running a hand over the phoenix's bright feathers. "Severus? Is something wrong?"

"Raven is ill," Snape told him, and recounted what the girl had told him. "I don't like this, Headmaster," he said then. "We don't really know how her body works—why it heals itself or why it's not doing so now."

Dumbledore frowned and approached one of his shelves. He took a small box down and handed it to Snape. "The tea inside is a very old fashioned blend that Muggles used to use. It might help her since our magic cannot."

Snape glanced down at the box. "What's in the tea?"

"Various herbs, but the main ingredient is willow bark," Dumbledore explained. "You should warn Raven that it tastes rather awful."

"Hmph. I doubt she'll care at the moment."

"I've been searching for information on anything that resembles her powers, but I've not found anything yet." Dumbledore touched Snape's shoulder, "A cup of that tea followed by bed rest is the best I can offer you as far as a cure, I'm afraid."

"I'll see that she gets both," Snape replied. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Do you want me to see her?"

"Not yet," Snape said. "She's sharp, so I doubt she'll miss the fact that I came to you for help. She thinks you believe she is a witch, so any advice you offer that doesn't involve magic is going to set off alarms in her mind."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said. "You're right. I am concerned for her all the same."

"So am I."

* * *

Raven cracked an eye open when she heard Snape enter the room again. He lit the candle and brought it closer to the couch where she lay. "Severus?"

"Yes, Raven," Snape said, kneeling beside her again. "Is it any better?"

"Not really," she replied, her voice strained.

Snape sighed and set the candle back on the table. Then he crossed and opened the door to his bedroom. It was then that Raven saw the box in his hand. "What is that?" she asked as he came back to her side.

"It's a tea blend that should help," he told her. "No magic, just herbs. Sort of a Muggle cure for headaches. Hold it for a moment."

Raven frowned, but took the box into her hand. She was still wondering why he'd ask her to when he suddenly lifted her into his arms and began to carry her across the room. "Sev!" She clung to his robes with her free hand and started to argue more, but her head gave another throb, silencing her. She groaned and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Here," Snape said, setting her in his bed. "This will do you more good than curling up on a couch." He took the box from her hand and set it on the table beside his bed. Then he covered Raven with a blanket and put a hand to her forehead again. Her skin was dry, but cold. He frowned and conjured a second blanket for her.

Raven reached out and touched his sleeve. "Thanks, Sev," she murmured. He ran a hand over her hair and then moved away from the bed. Raven struggled to keep her eyes open, but after a minute she gave up the fight. She closed her eyes and listened half-heartedly to Snape's movements around the room. When she heard him approach the bed again, she looked up at him.

"Sit up a moment, Raven," he said, holding a cup to her.

Raven pushed herself into a sitting position and took the cup, grateful for the warmth emanating from it. She didn't understand why she felt so cold. She took a deep sip from the cup and nearly gagged on the bitter taste. "Oh god, that's horrid!"

Snape nearly smiled. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Drink the rest, Raven. Then you should get some sleep."

Raven grimaced, but downed the rest of the tea quickly. Snape took the cup from her and she curled up under the blankets once more. Snape set the empty cup on the table next to the box of tea and simply watched her as she drifting into sleep. _She looks so frail,_ he thought uneasily. _Whatever this is—I pray it fades quickly_.

* * *

Raven slept through the rest of the day and all of the night, waking shortly after sunrise. She opened her eyes slowly and brought a hand to her forehead. The headache was mostly gone; only a shadow of what it had been the day before. She sat up and was surprised to see Snape slumped in an armchair on the other side of the room. He looked as though he had been keeping an eye on her and had fallen asleep without meaning too. As she watched him, he jerked awake and turned to look at her. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and asked her, "How do you feel?"

"Much better," she replied, as he stood and crossed to the bed. He touched her forehead and was relieved that it no longer felt as cold. Raven looked up at him. "Did you sleep in that chair all night?" she asked.

He lifted his shoulders and made a noncommittal noise as he prepared another cup of tea for her. In truth, he had stayed up most of the night, only falling asleep an hour or so before Raven had woken.

Raven made a face at the cup he offered her. "Sev, I don't—"

"Did I ask for an opinion?" he said rather sharply. "Drink."

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. She drank the awful tea in two big gulps and shuddered at the taste again. "What time is it?" she asked. "Do I have a class this morning?"

"No, it's Saturday," Snape told her. "And even if it wasn't, you'd be staying here today."

"But Clara and I—"

"Raven, you are going to stay in this bed and rest," Snape told her firmly. "I want to be sure that the headache isn't going to return." Raven opened her mouth to argue, but he held up a hand and said softly. "It concerns me, child."

Raven closed her mouth and dropped her eyes. "Okay," she said, her voice low.

Snape touched the top of her head. "I'll bring you your books," he said. "But I want you to take it easy today."

"Clara and Edwin will wonder where I am," Raven told him.

"I'll let them know you aren't feeling well," Snape said. "I'm certain that Miss Bauman will accost me as soon as I step out of my office, seeing as you pretty much disappeared yesterday." He started towards the door, but Raven's voice help him back.

"Thank you… for taking care of me."

He turned back to her. "You are my ward," he replied. "That's what I'm supposed to do."


	9. Mask

**Chapter Eight: Mask**

* * *

It wasn't until Monday morning that Snape was satisfied she was well again. They took breakfast in his sitting room before class. "No trace of the headache today?"

Raven shook her head. "Nothing," she told him for what felt like the millionth time. "I feel fine. And yes," she added when he opened his mouth, "I promise I won't strain myself in class."

"Thank you," Snape said dryly. "Raven—have you _ever_ had a headache like that before?"

Raven closed her eyes, thinking of the first time she attempted Apparition; that quick flash of pain that preceded the nosebleed. But she shook her head. "No," she replied softly. "Never."

Snape watched her eyes carefully when she opened them and caught the trace of fear in them. "We'll figure this out, Raven. Don't worry."

Raven scoffed. "You're one to talk about 'not worrying', Sev. Tell me, how much sleep have you gotten the last few days?"

Snape glowered at her and rose from the table. "I've a meeting with the Headmaster shortly. Don't be late for you first class." He vanished the empty plates and started to turn. "Will you return here for lunch?"

"I thought I'd catch up with Clara and Edwin," Raven said.

"Right, of course."

Raven looked up at him, his back to her. She stood and touched his arm, smiling up at his face. "Thanks again, Severus."

His face did not change, save for a slight softening in his eyes. "I'll see you later, then. If you feel ill in any way today, Raven, I want you to return here at once."

"Yes, Professor."

Snape gave her an exasperated look and she promptly stuck her tongue out at him and darted past him out of the room. When she was out of sight, he let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly.

Raven slipped out of Snape's office door and into the hallway. At once, something hit her from behind. "Rae!" Clara cried, clinging to her friend.

Raven snorted and shook her head. "Morning, Clara." She peeled Clara's arms off from around her waist and turned to look at her.

Clara took Raven's face into her hands and turned it slightly from side to side. "Professor Snape told us you were sick. All better now, I take it?"

"Uh huh," Raven replied as Clara let go. "I'm under strict orders to take it easy today, though."

"I swear he's like a whole other person with you, Rae," Clara said, shaking her head. "So, shall I walk you to your first class, my dear?" she asked with a grin, offering her arm to Raven.

Raven laughed and took her friend's arm. "Certainly," she replied. "I'd not have it any other way."

* * *

When Raven arrived at her Charms class, Professor Flitwick drew her aside before the other students arrived. "Professor Snape mentioned you weren't feeling well after my class on Friday. Now, I know I asked in jest that day, but you are _certain_ that you aren't pushing yourself too hard?"

Raven stared down at him a moment, surprise by his concern. "Oh, no, Professor. I'm fine, I promise."

Flitwick met her eyes and held them a moment. "If you're sure…"

"I am." Raven said quickly. "Thank you, Professor."

Flitwick nodded and waved her off to her seat. She had just set her bag down when she heard someone from the door hiss her name. She turned, surprised to see Edwin standing at the threshold of the classroom. Raven glanced at Flitwick, class hadn't _technically_ started yet…The Professor gave her a quick nod of permission.

Raven smiled and slipped over to the door. "Hi, Edwin."

"Hey," he said softly.

"You're going to be late for your own class, you know," Raven told him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," he replied. "I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said. "I actually felt okay yesterday too, but Professor Snape wanted to be sure I was better."

"What was wrong?" Edwin asked. "He only said you weren't feeling well—"

"A bad headache, mostly," Raven explained.

"How bad?"

"Bad enough to make me want to curl up in a little ball and not quite enough to make me want to sell my soul to make it go away."

A smile cracked through the concerned look on Edwin's face and he laughed. "'Kay then." He started to say something more, but the bell drowned him out. He scowled.

Raven took a step back. "You'd better run," she said, still smiling. "I'll see you after class."

Edwin waved a goodbye and disappeared into the hall. Raven went back to her seat, catching a few 'knowing' looks from several of her classmates. She stifled the urge to roll her eyes and turned her attention to the front of the class.

* * *

That afternoon, Dumbledore and Snape walked together through the halls, speaking of Raven.

"Were there any troubles in her classes today?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Snape replied. "She said they were fine and there's not even a sign of weakness in her now."

"Save for the fact she's not truly recovered from Azkaban."

Snape scowled. "That I cannot explain. But you've seen her, Headmaster—"

"I have," Dumbledore said gravely. "It is disturbing, to say the least. Has she said anything about _feeling_ weaker?"

"She didn't even seem to notice until I mentioned it," Snape said.

"We'll continue to watch her then," Dumbledore said, sighing deeply. "Quite the mystery, isn't she?"

"Quite."

They walked in silence for a stretch, before a small hurricane with long brown hair turned the corner in front of them and barreled towards them. This hurricane was closely followed by Edwin, who was red in the face and shouting after her.

"Clara Bauman! You bring that back!"

Clara looked over her shoulder as she ran, "Not until I see what you've been hiding!"

Edwin's eyes widened and he skidded to a stop, "Clara, look out—"

But before the words were out of his mouth, Clara ran right into the Headmaster, causing them both to crash to the floor.

"Ow!" Clara sat up and rubbed her head. Then she saw who she had run into. All the color drained from her face. "Oh. Professor Dumbledore—I—I'm so sorry!"

But Dumbledore chuckled and climbed to his feet with Snape's help. "That's alright, Miss Bauman. But I would recommend watching where you're running in the future."

"Yes, sir," Clara stammered as Edwin pulled her to her feet. In the same motion, the boy snatched the notebook from her hands. She turned to him, "Hey!"

"Hey, nothing," he replied evenly. "It's _my_ notebook." He nodded to Dumbledore and Snape. "Sorry about her, sirs. I think she forgot her medication this morning."

Clara punched his shoulder, making him wince, but he laughed all the same. He glanced behind them and called out, "Raven! Are you coming?"

Raven came around the corner a moment later, smiling. "Did you get your notes back?" she asked as she approached the group. Then her smile widened. "Hi, Professor Snape, Headmaster."

"Good afternoon, Miss Elder," Dumbledore said, smiling back. "Are you enjoying your time at Hogwarts?"

"Very much, sir," she replied, gesturing to her friends, "It's thoroughly entertaining."

"I'd imagine so, with friends like these," Dumbledore said, chuckling. "You seem to be doing well here, my child."

"I am," she said. "Thank you for letting me come here."

Snape cleared his throat, "Headmaster, I believe we—"

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore interrupted him with a nod. "We have to get going, I'm afraid, children. Enjoy your afternoon." He winked at Clara, "Miss Bauman, remember my advice."

The two adults walked by them, with Snape reaching out to touch Raven's shoulder as they passed. "Stay out of trouble, Raven."

"Who, me?"

Once they were around the corner and out of sight, Clara buried her face in her hands. "Oh, my _god_, Ed! I can't believe I knocked _Dumbledore_ to the ground!"

Raven let out a laugh. "Clara, you didn't!?"

Edwin chuckled, "She did. _Pow_, right to the floor!" He dodged Clara's fist and ducked behind Raven. "Good thing the Headmaster's got a sense of humor. Imagine if it had been Snape you ran into."

Raven looked over her shoulder at him, crossing her arms. "So, I see you've got your notebook. Pity. Unless you got a look inside?" she asked Clara.

Clara sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately, no."

"Hmph. You're just going to have to wait," he told them.

Clara raised an eyebrow. "So we _will_ get to see what you've been slaving over?"

"When it's finished," Edwin promised, pressing a hand to his heart. "You have my word. Now come on," he added. "To the library."

When they reached the library, Raven had to stop herself from waving at Alexis, who was sitting with a few of her fellow Ravenclaws. Alexis did look up as they entered and a small and secret smile touched her face. She excused herself from her group and wandered to a random shelf.

Clara shot a quick look at Edwin as the three sat at their usual table. "I _hate_ this," she muttered bitterly.

"It's almost over, Clara-dove," Edwin said, patting her hand. "A little more than a month and you two can walk through the halls here hand in hand."

"Can't happen soon enough," came Alexis's voice from a nearby shelf. Clara hopped up and looked through the stacks of book to meet her love's eyes. Alexis put a finger to her lips to ask for silence. Then she smiled. "I think I've found something for the Masque," she told Clara softly. "Can you guys meet me at the bottom of Ravenclaw Tower tonight?"

Clara glanced at the others, who were listening intently. Edwin nodded quickly, as did Raven. Clara turned back. "Looks like." She smiled, but it was sad. "See you tonight?"

"See you." Alexis poked her head around the corner of the shelves and mouthed the words, "Love you" before going back to her own table.

Clara sighed and sat back down herself. Raven touched her shoulder and gave her friend an encouraging smile. "Edwin's right, Clara," she murmured. "It's only a month more. Compare that to the nearly two years you've been hiding."

Clara smiled and nodded, but said nothing in reply. Instead, she plucked a book down from the shelf and buried her nose in it.

After nearly a half an hour of silence, she finally spoke. "I'm so tired of having to lie everyday," she muttered. "It feels like I'm wearing a mask that doesn't quite fit."

Raven glanced up at that, her eyes sharp. _I understand that, Clara_. But she didn't dare say the words aloud.

* * *

After dinner, Raven walked with Snape back to his office. He noticed that she was quieter than usual. More often than not, she'd have a story to tell about her friends.

"Are you alright, Raven?" he asked when they were safely behind his office door. "Has your headache returned?"

"No," Raven replied, sitting down. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Snape frowned, but didn't press the issue.

"I'll be out in the halls tonight," Raven told him. "We may have found something for the Masque."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I can't help but wonder, as a teacher; should I be more concerned with students wandering around the school at night?"

Raven scoffed playfully and grinned at him. "Like you'd be able to catch me, Sev."

For a moment, Snape's eyes softened and his face fell. Raven's grin faded a little. "Severus?"

He blinked and shook her head. "Hm?"

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied. Then he sighed, "You just…reminded me of someone…for a moment there."

Raven tilted her head to one side. "Oh? Who?"

But he shook his head and went back to grading papers. "It's not up for discussion, child."

Raven stared at him, wondering at why Snape had looked so…sad just then. _Together in misery, are we_? She thought with more than a touch of her own sadness. _At least I have one person I can be honest with_. She touched her own cheek briefly and smiled slightly. _A mask that doesn't quite fit. You phrased it very well, Clara_.

* * *

Raven and Clara slipped out into the Entrance Hall just before midnight, where Edwin was already waiting for them. He grinned when he saw them. "Good evening, ladies. Shall we?"

Raven, who had never been to the tower where the Ravenclaw students slept, followed behind her friends, a nervous sort of energy dancing through her.

"Here," Clara said suddenly, stopping at the base of a stairwell. "This is where she wanted to meet."

But before the last word had left her mouth, they heard a shuffling footstep coming towards them. Clara let out a quiet gasp and grabbed Raven's arm. "Filch! She started to pull Raven up the stairs, but Raven held back and grabbed Edwin's robes with her free hand.

"Stay still," she ordered them both and closed her eyes. She heard Clara's soft gasp and Edwin bite back a curse as shadows surrounded them, hiding them from sight.

Filch walked past them, broom in hand and an unpleasant expression on his face. On his heels was Mrs. Norris, who paused at the stairs briefly, but continued on without alerting her owner.

Raven waited until the sound of the caretaker's footsteps has gone, and then opened her eyes. The shadows slipped back into their corners. Clara and Edwin turned to look at her, wearing nearly identical expressions of amazement.

Edwin spoke first. "How did you do that?"

Raven averting her eyes. "It's a trick I picked up. The kind of life I had before Hogwarts—one wanted to be good at hiding."

Edwin stared at her, unblinking, a sort of pity in his eyes that Raven hated to see.

Clara, however, was delight. "No _wonder_ Filch has never caught you!" She grinned and danced in place. "Ha!"

Edwin made an impatient noise and put his hand over Clara's mouth, "Clara-dove, please keep quiet, won't you?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Filch is quite capable of turning around at any time." He glanced up the stairs. "Now, where is that girlfriend of yours?"

Raven hid a grin behind her hand as Clara stuck her tongue out at Edwin. Before Clara could say anything, however, Alexis came down the stairs as quiet as she could.

Seeing them gathered there, she grinned. "Ready?"

Clara took her hand. "Absolutely."

* * *

Alexis led them up in the direction of the North Tower, through a hidden passage behind a tapestry and then down a flight of twisted stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there was nothing but blank wall. Clara turned to Alexis, confused. "Um, Aly, you know that I love you, but if you've completely lost your marbles, then we may have to talk."

But Alexis grinned. "Never doubt the sound mind of a Ravenclaw, Clara." She lifted her wand and touched it to the wall, tracing a door on the bare stone. As she went, the outline of a door shimmered softly. When she was finished, the light flashed once and a real door lay before them.

Edwin's eyes widened. "Well done, Alex! How did you—?"

"One of the portraits told me about it," Alexis said with a wry grin. "I think her name was Violet…Anyway, here we are. Take a look at this." And she pushed open the door.

"Oh, Aly," Clara breathed as she stepped into the room.

"It looks like an antique store," Edwin murmured, glancing around the circular room.

Raven walked in behind them and felt just as amazed as the others. The room was filled with shelves and bookcases covered by books and scrolls, armoires and dressers littered with clothing that looked centuries out of fashion, tables cluttered with statuary and various knickknacks.

"Oh, we're sure to find something here!" Clara exclaimed, rushing to an armoire.

Edwin went to the closest bookshelf and began to rifle through the papers. "I wonder what this room was really for," he said. "Everything here seems to be in good condition, but look how old it all is."

Raven wandered silently among the disorganized mess of the room, hands reaching out to touch the old fabrics and silks of the clothing. Then her eyes fells upon a sleeve dangling out of a dresser. She pulled open the drawer and brought out what appeared to be a silver-white gown, wrinkled and musty from the time it had spent in the drawer, but still beautiful. Raven let out a soft sound of longing.

Clara heard her sigh and glanced over. Her eyes widened as she saw what Raven was holding. "Oh, my." She abandoned the clothing she had been looking through and went to get a closer look at the gown. "Rae, it's gorgeous!"

Alexis and Edwin joined them, both gaping at the silvery folds of fabric. "How beautiful," Alexis murmured, touching the gilded sleeve. Then she glanced down at the drawer that had held the gown. "Oh! Look at this," she said, pulling out another gown. It was done in the same style as the one Raven held, but it was burnished gold rather than silver. Alex giggled and held the gown up to her body. "I think with a little altering, it might fit perfectly! Raven, you and I could match!"

Clara laughed, doing a quick spin in place, "Two down, two to go. I wonder," she said suddenly, and practically leapt for the dresser. She dug through the clothing left in each drawer, but to her disappointment, found nothing like the two beautiful gowns. "Damn. Oh, well," she sighed. "It was worth a look."

Edwin glanced around the room, arms folded as he considered all there was to see. "You and I will find something; I'm sure, Clara-dove."

Alexis gently folded the golden dress in her arms and grinned. "I'll take the dresses to Professor Flitwick. I'm sure he has a charm that will restore them."

Raven felt a little reluctant to let go of the dress, but she folded it too and passed it to Alexis.

The three friends wandered the cluttered room for a while longer, but to their disappointment, there wasn't anything that caught their eye. After a while of searching, Edwin finally glanced at his watched and suggested they return to their respective beds.

"We'll come back," Alexis said as she gently wrapped the two dresses in an old tablecloth she'd pulled from a clear table. "Tomorrow night maybe."

Clara stood at the door. "If not tomorrow, then soon after. This would be a good place to work on the costumes. I don't want anyone to see what we've planned until the night of the Masquerade."

* * *

As Raven slipped back into Snape's rooms a few minutes later, her mind was locked onto the silver gown. It was the first material thing she has ever actually craved. Her absolute need to have it surprised her.

"Was your search profitable?"

Raven tensed in shock and then flashed a grin at Snape, sitting by the fire. "Very," she told him, still smiling brightly. "Oh, Sev, you won't believe what we found." She sat at the edge of the fireplace near his feet.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" he asked her. _Whatever it is, it certainly put a shine to your eyes._

Raven considered a moment and then shook her head. "No. No, I'm not," she said, smirking at him. "You can be surprised with everyone else."

Snape rolled his eyes, but gave her a small smile all the same. "Fine then," he said as he stood. "I'm to bed then."

Raven blinked and then frowned at him. "You were waiting up for me."

"Are you complaining?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Raven got to her feet and crossed her own. "Not really, but you don't need to mother me, you know."

"I know," he said, reaching over to touch her head. "Goodnight, Raven."

She smiled and shook her head. "Night, Sev."

* * *

"_Little bird, little bird, thy wings doth shine bright."_

_The dark-haired child in the mirror smiled and did a spin that sent her skirts twirling. "I love you," she said with a child's honesty as she spun. _

_He laughed and grabbed her up in his arms, spinning them both. "I love you too, my precious little bird."_

* * *

When Raven woke the next morning the hint of a dream echoed in her mood. She felt unusually light and happy while she waited for Snape to appear. When he did, he noticed the difference in her demeanor. "I trust you slept well?" he asked.

"I did, actually," she replied, running her fingers through her hair in a vague attempt to tame it.

"No dreams?"

"No bad ones." She smiled when he handed her a brush. Without comment, she began to carefully brush through the tangles. "I dreamt…something. I know I did. But whatever it was, it was happy." She paused, setting the brush down on the couch. "I heard his voice again—the man who sounded so kind." Her smile became distracted as she sought to remember the dream. "Something about him…" she shrugged and started to pull her black hair into a loose braid. "I wish I knew who he was."

"Perhaps he was someone who came to your home with your mother?"

Raven shook her head. "No one ever came to the cottage. That was why I didn't understand the pounding on the door that night."

Snape hesitated and carefully as he could, asked, "…That night?"

Raven's eyes were still clouded with memory. "The night he came…the night my mother—" Her eyes suddenly snapped back into focus and the wistful smile left her face. Without looking at Snape, she grabbed up her book-bag and went to the hidden door. "I've got to go to the library before class."

Snape's hand reached out to grab her sleeve before she disappeared. "Raven…" But he had no idea what to say. She looked up at him, and for a moment, her eyes gave a hint to the revived grief she felt. Then she gave him a small, false smile and gently pulled her arm free.

"I'll see you later," she said, keeping her voice light. "I think I'll come back here for lunch today."

"I'll be here," he told her and deliberately opened the door for her, letting her go.


	10. Closer

**Chapter Nine: Closer**

* * *

"Open that wardrobe there, Raven," Clara instructed as she smoothed out the skirt of Alexis's dress. "There's a mirror inside the door."

Raven hurried to obey, being careful of the delicate hem of the 'not quite finished' dress. She pulled open the door and stood back so Aly could see the golden dress draped over her.

"_Oh_!" Aly stepped closer to the mirror and did a quick spin just to watch the skirts fly. "It's even better that a thought," she said with a smile. She grabbed Raven's hand and tugged her closer. "Here, Rae, look at yours."

Raven was happy to do so. She fanned the silver/white skirts out and couldn't help but share Aly's wide grin. "It's beautiful," she said. She did sigh a little over her bare arms. Her dress had proved to be more delicate than Aly's and Professor Flitwick had been unable to restore the fragile sweeping sleeves of Raven's gown. So instead they'd made the dress completely sleeveless. But it still took her breath away.

Clara fussed over Aly's hair, taking gentle handfuls of golden curls. The Ravenclaw girl had cut it by several inches, curled it, and dyed it a dark blonde. "I wish you'd waited to change your hair until the Masque, sweetie."

Aly sighed and turned to look into her girlfriend's eyes. "I've been talking about changing my hair for ages, Clara. No one thinks it's odd."

"I think it's lovely," Edwin said, several feet away and digging through a jumbled mess inside one of the trunks.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Well, so do I," she insisted. "I'm just a little—concerned about Aly being recognized at the Masque."

"It'll be pinned up," Aly told her, experimenting with it by piling the curls on top of her head. "With the mask and the dress, I'm sure we'll be fine." She glanced over to where Edwin was searching. "Any luck, Ed?"

"Not sure yet…Ah!" He gave a quick and triumphant laugh and stood up. "Raven, come here."

Raven quickly joined him by the trunk. "What did you find?"

He grinned and held up two masks. They were a simple design, pure white with long but graceful beaks. They weren't _quite_ the same, but the differences between them were very small. She took the smaller one from Edwin's hand and held it up to her face. "Well?"

"Perfect," he told her and held his own mask up. "Same?"

"Yes." She clutched the mask to her chest and grinned. "A great find, Edwin. They're wonderful!"

"Yeah, well," he muttered with an embarrassed shrug. "I saw this one yesterday in that other trunk—" He pointed to a larger trunk across the room. "—and thought it was worth looking for another."

"And find it you did," Clara said as she joined them. "May I see it, Rae?"

"Sure." Raven handed her the mask, which Clara held like it was made of glass.

"We'll have to find some white ribbon for both," she said, turning the mask this way and that. "But they are brilliant."

Alexis closed the wardrobe and looked over at the other three. "It's getting late; we'd better head back to bed."

After she and Raven slipped behind the large wardrobe to change out of their dresses, the group headed up the secret stairs.

"What have you told your friends in Ravenclaw?" Edwin asked Alexis as they walked. "About the Masque?"

"That I'm not going," Alexis replied with a wry smile. "After all, it's just a silly excuse for everyone to play dress up and act like children."

Clara giggled and hugged Alexis around her waist. "You're so cute."

Alexis stuck her tongue out at Clara, but didn't argue. Raven and Edwin shared a smile. "You're both rather adorable," Raven told them when they reached the tapestry. "It's almost sickening, actually."

"Oh ha-ha," Clara retorted blandly. She squeezed Alexis's waist one last time and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Alexis responded by grabbing Clara by the arm and dragging her around a corner where Edwin and Raven could not see them. Raven raised an eyebrow, and gave a smirk to Edwin. The boy simply sighed and shook his head. "Deplorable, aren't they?"

"Hm. You know, Alexis is…not what I expected."

"What do you mean?"

Raven shrugged. "The first night I met her, she seemed so serious," she explained. "More—responsible. But the more I've gotten to know her…"

"She can be just as silly as Clara," Edwin said. "I've noticed. And it's only when they're together. They bring out the best in each other, really. Before she and Clara started dating, Alexis was very focused, maybe more than she should have been. She didn't have many friends at all and seemed rather unhappy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You gotta understand, me and Clara were friends from our first year on, but it wasn't until she and Aly had been dating for nearly a year that Clara confessed to me about it." Edwin chewed on the inside of his cheek a moment, thinking back. "She didn't know how I was going to react."

"How _did_ you react?" Raven asked him, sudden curious.

"Ah…well," Edwin felt heat rush to his face and prayed that it was too dark for Raven to see his flush. "I…er…freaked. Completely."

Raven waited half a beat and then collapsed into silent giggles, trying very hard not to laugh out loud and blow their cover to Filch or a teacher. "Oh, poor Edwin." She finally gasped.

"Go on and laugh it up," Edwin said irritably. "God knows Clara and Aly have. To this day even!"

Raven allowed herself one last giggle and then put a hand on Edwin's arm. "Don't worry; I won't tease you so badly." She felt an odd pressure in her chest when Edwin covered her hand with his and smiled down at her.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

Raven felt the smile spread across her face as she nodded. "Yeah," she said. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

When Snape left his bedroom the next morning, he was surprised to see Raven still dead asleep on the couch. Very quietly he approached the couch until he stood right beside it. He allowed himself a moment of perfect silence before very loudly clearing his throat.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she sat up so quickly that her braid whipped around her neck. "What?" When her eyes darted up to see Snape smirking down at her, she scowled. "Oh, very funny." She ran her hand over her eyes, rubbing the sleep away. "You have such a charming sense of humor, Sev. Really."

"It's so rare to find you still asleep," he said, holding out a hand to her.

"Uh huh, now it'll be even rarer," she told him with a scoff. She took his hand and was pulled to her feet. "I was up a little later than usual."

He cast a worried gaze over her. "Not the library?"

"Hm? Oh, no," she said. "Clara, Edwin, and I were working on our costumes for the Masque and we lost track of time."

"Ah. Going well then?"

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "Oh, I can't wait to see the look on your face."

"Well then, I look forward to seeing the results. Do you have plans for the day?"

"I thought I'd visit with Hagrid," she said. "It's been a while and I promised Clara we'd try to get close to the unicorn herd." She hesitated as they entered his office together. "I was thinking about going to the library tonight—you know, before we work on the costumes…"

"Raven, I don't want you to overdo it again," Snape said rather harshly. "The headache was bad enough, but you're still thin as a rail—"

"Severus, I'm _fine_!" Raven snapped, glaring at him.

Snape turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her so she could see her reflection in the various jars along the shelf. "I'll believe that—when I see it."

She pulled away, though she knew perfectly well how frail she looked. "I'm just going to look for a little while. It's not like I'm planning to spend hours there again." She glanced at him before quickly turning away. "I just…I don't want to forget why I'm here."

Snape opened his mouth, and then reconsidered. "…And I'd prefer that you didn't neglect the life you have now while you search for your past."

Raven closed her eyes and sighed. "I won't." She looked at him, a small smile on her face. "I kinda like the life I have now, after all."

Snape found himself smiling back as he placed his hand on the top of her head. Raven stuck out her tongue at him and then flashed a grin. "I'm going to get some breakfast," she said, "then head down to Hagrid's. Okay?"

"Alright," he said, leading her to the door of his office. "We'll walk down to the Great Hall together."

* * *

Hagrid was delighted to find Raven at his door that morning and she was immediately invited to sit and have a cup of tea with him.

"So how're yer classes?" he asked her as they drank. "Everything going alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, they've been alright. I've actually enjoyed them," she admitted with honesty. "I suppose I like learning. Maybe because I didn't get a lot of it before. And I love it here at Hogwarts."

Hagrid smiled down at her. "I understand that," he said. "Hogwarts is my home, has been since I was a kid. Can't imagine being anywhere else."

"At this point, neither can I," Raven replied, her voice soft. "There's so much to take in here. I feel—well, like a dry sponge that's been tossed into the ocean."

The groundskeeper chuckled and poured more tea. "S'good to see yer doing well."

Raven smiled back at him, then remembered why she'd come. "Hagrid, would it be alright if I brought my friend Clara down here? She—well, she'd really like to see the unicorns you showed me. Are they still close?"

"Not the herd, but there was one of the younger stallions nearby," Hagrid told her. "You go get yer friend and I'll see if I can bring 'im over."

Raven beamed. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll be right back." She leapt up from the table and raced back up to the castle. After she made sure that Clara wasn't in the Great Hall, she immediately went to the library. There she found Clara and Edwin sitting at their usual table. Clara saw her first and flashed a quick grin. "_There_ you are, Rae. We'd wondered."

"Sorry," Raven replied. "I was down at Hagrid's. Clara, he said he'd bring a unicorn close so you could see him…if you want to come back down with me."

Clara's face brightened. "I'd love to!" She got to her feet as Raven looked to Edwin.

"Do you want to come too?" she asked him.

Edwin smiled but shook his head. "That's alright, this sounds more like, well, a girl thing. You two have fun. I'll catch you later."

"Okay," Raven said, but still she hesitated until Clara grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the library.

When they reached Hagrid's cabin, he was around the other side of it, keeping a watchful eye on the snowy white unicorn that had come to investigate the bushel of apples left out. When Hagrid saw the two girls, he gestured for them to come closer. "Ye two can get closer to 'im than I can."

Clara hesitated, for the unicorn stallion was bigger than she thought it would be. But Raven took slow and careful steps towards him, holding a pale hand out to him. Within a few steps, she was close enough to the apples to grab one and she kept her hand outstretched to him. Slowly, the unicorn moved close enough to bite at the apple in her hand. Raven smiled and turned to look at her friend. "Come on, Clara."

The older girl hesitated a second more, and then approached her friend and the unicorn. "He's so beautiful," she murmured as she came to Raven's side.

"You should see the babies," Raven told her. "They're pure gold, bright as miniature suns."

"You really saw a herd of them before?" Clara asked, awed.

"Uh huh," Raven replied. The unicorn finished the apple and the girl took the opportunity to run her hand over the soft fur on his nose. "They were gorgeous."

Clara also reached out to touch the dazzling white coat and gasped at how soft it was. "Thanks for this, Rae," she said softly.

"We'll bring Aly out here someday too," Raven told her in a whispered promise. She was rewarded with a smile as dazzling as the unicorn.

* * *

That night, Raven slipped back into the library to begin her search again. She didn't have long for the others would be expecting her in less than an hour.

_If only I knew _when_ she was at Hogwarts_, she thought as she searched through the old Daily Prophets again. _I don't even know which House she was in_.

She scanned the pages, taking in everything she could. _Maybe if I found out, I could ask one of the House ghosts if they remember her—wait._

She stopped flipping through the pages and went back a page. Her heart began to pound as she stared down at the picture of the young woman in the wedding announcements. "Mother," she murmured, running a hand over the dusty page. "It's you. I've found you."

Christine stood, dressed in a simple, but beautiful wedding gown, arm in arm with a handsome, dark-haired man. The date marked it an April wedding…two years before Raven's birth. Raven's heart seemed to stop and she found herself studying the dark-haired stranger that stood beside her mother. His face…feels familiar. _Could he be my father? My father_…she smiled in amazement. _I could have a father…a family somewhere!_

She tore the wedding announcement, picture and all, from the page and raced out of the library. The dress for the Masque could wait—she was going back to see Snape. Perhaps he knew the man who might be her father.

* * *

Raven knocked on Snape's bedroom door, trying desperately to calm her swiftly beating heart. She felt an enormous weight inside her, and she wasn't sure if it was joy or impending grief.

Snape opened the door to her, a surprised look on his face. "Weren't you going to out tonight?" he asked as he entered the sitting room.

"I was," Raven told him, practically dancing in place. "I found something, Severus. Something about my mother. Look!" She held out the clip from the paper, grinning like a child.

Snape felt a hesitant smile come to his face, seeing the rush of happiness in hers. Then he looked down at the wedding announcement. His breath caught and the color drained from his face.

Raven didn't seem to notice. "A wedding announcement, can you believe it? And only two years before I was born! This man," she paused and took the clipping back from Snape shaking hand. "Dominic Gavin, he was married to my mother!" She smiled at Snape and finally saw the look on his face. The smile faded. "Sev? What is it?" A trickle of fear entered her mind. "Do you recognize him? Do you know him?"

"I do," Snape said slowly as he met her eyes. "And so do you. Do you remember the night we met? …After we had spoken with the Dark Lord…the man who passed us in the hall…that was him. Dominic Gavin is a Death Eater."

Raven paled and swayed dangerously, her eyes wide. "…No. No, no, no." She turned away from Snape, clutching the clipping in her hand. "It…it can't be. No!"

"Raven." Snape put a hand on her shoulder.

"Severus, they were married two years before I was born! This man—a _Death Eater_—could be my father! My _father_! Oh, god." Her breathing was rushed and getting shallow with every second that passed. Her heart felt like it was going to explode and there was a heavy pressure behind her eyes. She began to wheeze with each breath and Snape quickly took her by the shoulders and made her sit down on the couch.

"Raven, calm down," he ordered firmly, hands still on her shoulders. "I need you to breathe, child. Just breathe."

Raven tried to do as he said, but her lungs protested. As she attempted to draw in a deeper breath, her throat seemed to close, and she fell into a coughing fit and was unable to stop it. Snape conjured a glass of water and held it out to her, but she couldn't take it. With growing concern and fear, he watched her clutch her throat and struggle to breath through the coughing. She leaned so far forward that she almost pitched herself off of the couch. Snape sat beside her and cautiously took her into his arms to keep her steady. She clung to his robes until the coughing subsided enough for her to breath. As soon as the fit had passed, she burst into hysterical tears and clung to him all the more. Snape kept his arms around, feeling helpless and uncomfortable with her tears and a little shame at the last. He told himself to stop being a fool and carefully he ran a hand over Raven's hair, shushing her with a gentle voice, praying the tears would pass.

Finally, Raven felt as though she'd cried herself out. She wiped at the tears on her face, but was reluctant to let go of her protector. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice harsh from her coughing.

"Don't apologize when you've done nothing wrong," he told her; though he was quite relieved she'd stopped crying. "Are you alright now?"

Her face fell, but no more tears came. "No. No, I'm not," she said, burying her face in her hands. "I don't want to believe this, Sev. I really don't. I wish I'd never see this stupid clipping." She realized then that she was still clutching it in her hand and swiftly tore it to pieces. She stood suddenly and threw the pieces into the fireplace, lighting them with a hurried gesture. She stood there, watching them burn. Snape watched her. He could almost see the waves of anger that were suddenly surrounding her.

"What if he did it?" Raven murmured, her voice shaking.

"What if he did what, Raven?" Snape asked as he stood.

Raven looked over at him and the fire cast dark shadows over her face. "The man who murdered my mother wore a Death Eater's mask."

Snape's eyes widened. "You're saying your mother was murdered by a Death Eater?"

"_Tortured_ and killed by a Death Eater, to be exact. He spent over an hour with her and I can still hear her screams in my head." Her eyes closed a moment until she shook her head and turned away. "When I reached Azkaban, I realized that the mask he wore was one used by the Death Eaters." She smiled darkly. "Why do you think I waited for Voldemort?"

Snape did not like the darkness in her eyes. "But Raven…your mother died years after the Dark Lord's fall."

"I know that," Raven snapped. "But if it was a loyal Death Eater, it might have been on his orders. I wanted to know if he had something to do with her death, but—" She clenched her left hand and stared down at it. "But I realized I'd find no answers from him. Not without revealing who my mother really was. So I came here seeking answers instead."

"Raven," Snape spoke gently. "I'm sorry."

The anger in her face faded slightly as she looked back at him. She moved back to him and wrapped her arms around him again, "Don't apologize when you've done nothing wrong," she said to him. Snape was forced to smile slightly and he actually hugged her back.

"You should rest, Raven," he told her. "I know you were going to work on your costume, but…"

"I know," Raven said, pulling back. "I feel tired anyway. I'll try to sleep."

Snape touched her hair, "We'll find your answers, Raven. I promise."

She smiled weakly at him. "Thank you, Sev."

* * *

But Raven's dreams were haunted by screams and visions of the life in her mother's eyes fading before her. By the time morning arrived, there were dark circles under the girl's eyes and a weakness to her stance that hadn't been there the day before.

When Snape saw her, he knew how badly she must have slept. "Perhaps you should rest today," he said. "It's Sunday, no one will mind if you hide away for the day."

Raven almost argued just for the sake of it, but then she nodded. "I'll stay. Clara and Edwin will wonder about me, but, I don't really want…"

"You don't want to be around people," Snape finished for her, understanding her line of thought. "I'll bring you something to eat," he said. "I know you're not hungry, Raven child, but I'd feel better if you had at least a little something."

Raven nodded again, but said nothing. She curled back up on the couch, turning her face away from him.

Snape hesitated to leave her, but knew what he had to do.

* * *

Dumbledore's eyes were wide with shock when Snape told him of what Raven had found. "This…is not good." The Headmaster murmured, running a hand over his long beard. "I'd have preferred we had found this information before her. She's not taking it well, I imagine?"

Snape shook his head. "Not well at all."

"There's no doubt Gavin is a Death Eater?"

"None, Headmaster," Snape said in resignation. "I saw the man myself…recognized him from before the Dark Lord's fall. He might not be her father," he said suddenly. "There's no real resemblance between them. It is possible that Christine had an affair and Raven the result of it. It could be why Gavin might have killed her."

"It's possible," Dumbledore agreed. "I'll speak with Kingsley. Perhaps he knows more of Gavin's recent activities. If we can take him into custody, perhaps we will find the answers your ward so desperately needs."

_My ward_, Snape thought. She _really is now, isn't she? Should I feel more like a father than a bumbling fool? I have no idea how to be a father, for god's sake. _

Dumbledore sighed. "At least we know why you associated Christine with the Death Eaters. It's possible you heard her name though Gavin."

"Yes," Snape said with a short nod. "There's that answer at least."

Dumbledore saw the unease in his face. "But it's not enough, is it?"

"When Raven has her answers, then it'll be enough," Snape said. "She's driving herself too hard, Headmaster. I fear this discovery will only make it worse. It's an obsession for her, a dangerous one if she takes it too far."

"You provide an anchor for her, Severus," Dumbledore told him gently. "Along with Miss Bauman and Mr. Rowle. She'll do better with you beside her."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Raven managed to avoid her friends on Monday, but she knew she was just delaying talking to them. She couldn't tell them what she had found, couldn't even begin to tell them what had her so upset.

She knew Snape was still concerned about her, and he showed in the caution he had around her. She was grateful to him, but at the same time, wished he wouldn't worry so much.

When she left his office on Tuesday morning, she wasn't all that surprised to see Clara and Edwin waiting for her. She wouldn't meet their eyes at first and stared at the wall behind them instead. Edwin was the first to speak. "What's wrong, Raven? What happened?"

"Nothing happened," she replied without strength. "I'm just not feeling well. That's all."

"That's bollocks," Clara retorted sharply.

"I don't want to talk about it," Raven told them just as sharply. "It's none of your damned business anyway." She turned on her heel and stormed down the hall before they could stop her.

Clara started to go after her, but Edwin took her by the shoulder. "She's not going to tell us anything she doesn't want to, Clara-dove. Let's let it go—for now."

Raven felt like her stomach was in one big knot. She stopped a few feet from the doorway of her first class and put a hand over her eyes, almost sick with guilt. _I shouldn't have snapped at them. _

"Miss Elder?"

Raven glanced behind her, surprised to see Professor Dumbledore coming down the hall. "Good morning, Headmaster," she said politely.

"Good morning," he said with a nod and smile. "You look a little peaked, my dear. Are you feeling alright?"

Raven closed her eyes. "A little under the weather, sir, but it's nothing serious." When she opened her eyes and looked into his, she was startled and touched to see genuine concern.

"Well, I do hope it passes," he told her. "I'd best let you get to class before you're late. It wouldn't be a good example for me to be the cause of a tardy, after all."

Raven smiled despite herself. She was surprised by the true fondness she had for Hogwarts' Headmaster and for the first time, she felt a twinge of guilt for the lie that had brought her to his school. He gave another smile and started past her. "Professor Dumbledore," she said suddenly, stopping him. When he turned to look back at her in expectation, the words froze in her mouth. She wasn't even sure what she'd planned on saying. Finally, she smiled again. "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore's smile was soft and warm. "You're very welcome, child."

Raven fought the surge of guilt that nearly brought tear to her eyes and ducked into the classroom.

* * *

After classes were over, Raven went to the library in search of her friends. They were sitting at their usual table and were silent when she approached them. She glanced at both of them in turn before her eyes fell to the floor. "I'm sorry. I…I really can't talk to you about it…but I'm sorry that I snapped at you this morning. You didn't deserve that."

Clara and Edwin shared a look before Clara got up from the table and wrapped her arms around Raven's thin shoulders. "It's alright, Rae. Don't worry about it."

Raven laid her head on Clara's shoulder for a moment. "Thanks," she murmured. They sat down at the table, Clara putting Raven between her and Edwin.

Edwin watched her in silence for a few minutes. Raven glanced at him, worried that he was still angry. But he smiled gently at her and took her hand in his for just a moment. Raven felt the weight on her heart lift a little and she smiled back at him.

"So, we're going back to the room tonight, Rae" Clara said. "The dresses are _almost_ finished, and now that we have masks for you and Edwin, your costume is pretty much ready."

"I had an idea for you and me, Clara-dove," Edwin said. "Since Raven and Alex sort of match, I thought we should too. So how about you and I get Muggle tuxedos, one in a sort of gold color for you, one in white for me."

"Edwin, you're brilliant!" Clara exclaimed. "I'll send a letter to my da," she said, mulling the idea over in her head. "He ought to be able to find us something. Then all we'll need is masks for me and Alex."

Edwin thought for a moment. "The first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. We'll search for masks then. The village will know that Hogwarts is having a Masquerade; no doubt they'll want to make a profit of it."

"Good plan," Clara said with a nod. "Oh, Rae, you've never seen Hogsmeade, have you?"

"No," Raven said, shaking her head. "I'd forgotten about it, really."

"You'll like it there," Edwin told her. "We'll show you around this Saturday."

"Sounds good," Raven replied.

The three friends discussed Hogsmeade for a few minutes, before they decided to call it a day. Clara had a paper to finish before the next day, having put it off too many times. As they left the library, Raven felt that things had snapped back into place for her.

But before they reached the point where they each went their separate ways, Raven doubled over in a sudden coughing fit. She stopped where she was and put a hand over her mouth.

Edwin rushed back to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Raven? Are you okay?"

Raven tried to speak, but was only able to nod. After a moment, the coughing subsided. She took in slow, deep breaths until she was sure it was over. When she straightened, she wasn't happy to see the full blown worry in her friends' eyes. "It's okay," she told them, her voice a little hoarse. "I'm fine."

"We should take you to the hospital wing," Clara said firmly.

"No," Raven said quickly. "I'm fine, really. I think I breathed in some dust or something."

They looked unconvinced. Truth be told, Raven wasn't sure whether she was trying to convince them or herself. Finally, Edwin sighed and nodded. "Okay. But if it happens again, Raven…"

"I'll see the nurse," she said, nodding. "Um, I should get going. I'll see you guys tonight." She quickly walked away, not daring to look back at them, lest they see the lie in her eyes.


	11. All Hallow's Eve Masquerade

**Chapter Ten: All Hallow's Eve Masquerade**

* * *

Raven did not tell Snape of her coughing fit. She told herself that she didn't want him to worry, but the truth was she didn't want to add one more problem to her plate. She hoped fervently that it meant nothing and wasn't another sign of weakness.

Thankfully, it did not happen again as the week progressed. By that Saturday, she was beginning to feel she made a big deal out of nothing.

"Severus?" she called through his door that morning. "I'm heading to the entrance hall to meet Clara and Edwin."

A moment later, Snape came through his bedroom door. "Going to Hogsmeade?"

"Uh huh," she replied. She gave him an impertinent grin. "I have your permission, don't I, _guardian_?"

Snape gave a dry laugh. "As if you'd listen if I told you no."

"Sev, if you told me 'no' you'd have good reason," Raven said, sudden sober. "And I'd listen."

Snape shook his head. "I know." He gestured to the door, "Go on then."

Raven smiled. "I'll see you later," she said as she darted out the door.

* * *

Edwin was waiting at the front doors when Raven arrived, but Clara was no where to be seen. The older boy smiled when he saw Raven. "Clara will be along any minute," he said. "She's slow on Saturday mornings."

"I've noticed," Raven said dryly.

Edwin shook his head, still smiling. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked a moment later.

Raven knew he was thinking of her coughing, and smiled in reply. "Fit as a fiddle."

He snorted, but his smile returned. Clara arrived soon after, apologizing profusely, and the three started down to the village.

"Where should we take her first, Ed?" Clara asked, looping her arm through Raven's. "How about Honeyduke's?"

"What's Honeyduke's?" Raven asked.

"It's a candy shop," Edwin said.

"The _best_ candy shop," Clara emphasized.

"Um." Raven blinked. "Well, I've never been to one, so I'll take your word on it. Let's go there."

"Yay!" Clara giggled and pulled Raven along.

Stepping into the warm, sugar scented shop, Raven felt a little overwhelmed. The shop was very crowded, which didn't help, but she stuck close to Clara the whole way through. Clara was only too delighted to point out everything and then some that was stocked on the shelves, even offered to buy Raven anything she wanted. But Raven simply shook her head.

Once Clara had shown Raven every corner of the shop, it seemed, and had chosen all she wanted, they wandered back out onto the street. As they did, Raven realized that somewhere along the way, they'd lost Edwin.

"I'm sure he's close by," Clara said, looking around. "I mean, he went into the shop with us. He probably just got lost in the crowd."

They looked up and down the main street of the village, but he didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Clara cursed under her breath. "Where did he go?"

"Right here, Clara-dove," came a dry voice behind her. Raven turned and smiled at Edwin while Clara hit him gently over the shoulder, berating him for making them worry. Then Edwin held out a candied rose to his agitated friend.

Clara blinked at it. "Edwin, it's beautiful."

"I saw them inside," Edwin explained, handing one to Raven as well. He smiled at her as she studied it. "I figured you two would like them."

Clara carefully broke off a piece of the stem. "Go on and try it, Rae," she said after popping the piece into her mouth. "It's spun sugar, it'll melt pretty quick."

Raven looked down at the rose, reluctant to destroy something so lovely. Edwin saw the look on her face as she stared at the sugared flower and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'll get you a real rose sometime, Raven," he said. "But this one is something you should enjoy now."

Raven smiled at him and followed Clara' example by starting at the stem. "Where are we going next?" she asked.

Clara shrugged and looked to Edwin. "What do you think, Ed? The Three Broomsticks?"

"Not a bad idea."

"Ooh, wait, maybe we should see the Shrieking Shack first," Clara suggested. "You're always saying how Raven looks like a ghost, maybe she would get a kick out of seeing a haunted house."

"It's not haunted."

Edwin and Clara looked with surprise at their friend. "How'd you know?" Edwin asked. "You haven't been here before…right?"

"I haven't been," Raven assured him, taking another bite from the rose, "but my friend Sirius told me all about it. Trust me, the Shack isn't haunted."

"Oh, well that's a pity," Clara said, crossing her arms and pouting prettily. "I guess it's off to the Three Broomsticks then. Come on."

As they walked down the street to the crowded pub, Raven was surprised to see Alexis walking towards them, apparently alone. She nodded politely to them, but passed without a word. It happened so fast that Raven almost didn't catch the little bit of paper she'd passed to Edwin. Clara glanced at him, and he gave her a quick nod.

When the three were settled at a table at the Three Broomsticks, Edwin unfolded the note and handed it to Clara. The girl smiled widely and passed the note to Raven. "She's found masks for us," she said with glee. "We'll see them tonight."

"You should probably write your father tonight too, Clara-dove," Edwin told her.

"I will, I promise." A bright and happy light came to her eyes. "Oh, this is going to be so perfect."

* * *

Nearly a week later, Clara received a package from her father, along with a letter. She, Raven, and Edwin took a risk and went to their secret room as soon as they were able. Once they were locked away, Clara ripped open the package and pulled out a startling gold suit her father had had made in her size. Clara let out a small shriek of delight and ducked behind the largest wardrobe to try it on. Edwin took out the pristine white suit with care and glanced at Raven. She raised an eyebrow at him and gesture to another armoire he could hide behind. "I want to see it," she told him.

A few minutes later, Clara emerged in her dazzling suit. She held up her arms and did a little spin. "What do you think, Rae?"

Raven looked her friend over with approval. The suit had a feminine design and fit Clara perfectly. The gold of the suit brought out a wonderful tone to Clara's skin and made her chestnut hair seem bronze. "It looks wonderful, Clara."

"Absolutely," Edwin agreed as he too stepped out in his suit. The girls turned to look at him and Clara clapped briefly.

"Very handsome," she told him. "Don't you think so, Rae?" she added with a sly grin.

But Raven didn't notice. Instead, she smiled at Edwin. "Yes."

The three of them suddenly tensed as they heard footsteps coming down the stair. Clara gasped and crossed the room to Raven. "Rae…"

Raven grasped Clara's hand and watched the door intently.

Then they all breathed a sigh of relief when Alexis strode in. Clara put a hand to her forehead as she sighed. "Bloody hell, Aly! You scared us."

"Sorry," Alexis said, eyes shifting between her love and Edwin. "I saw in the Great Hall that you'd gotten the package. I thought you'd head down here when I didn't see you in the library. Oh," she said, smiling. "And you both look wonderful! Raven, we should put on our dresses too," she suggested quickly. "So we can see how we all look together!"

Raven nodded in agreement and they, like Clara and Edwin, ducked behind the wardrobes to change into their gowns. Once they were dressed, the four stood before the mirror together, taking in the pairs they made. Raven was the first to reach for her mask, but the others quickly followed suit.

"I knew it," Clara whispered, one arm around Aly's waist. "It's absolutely perfect."

"Great work on the masks, Aly," Edwin said, looking at the spiral designs on her and Clara's golden masks. Clara's was a simple half-mask, but Aly had found a matching full-faced mask for herself. There would be no guessing who she was. Edwin moved back to the box the suits had come in, intending to gather up the protective paper that Clara had pulled loose. But when he looked into the box, he grinned. "Hey, Clara-dove, the suits aren't the only thing your dad found us."

When the three girls turned to look at him, he lifted a golden top hat from the box and tossed it to Clara, who caught with a gasp. She immediately put it on over her dark hair and turned back to the mirror. "I love my da," she said. "He didn't have to go to this much trouble. I'll never be able to repay him for this."

"Is there one for you too, Edwin?" Aly asked.

"Yeah." Edwin lifted the white hat from the box. It wasn't a top hat like Clara's. It was more like an admiral's hat, but Edwin liked it. He moved back to the mirror and tried it on. "I think these will work great."

"Maybe Raven and I should have capes or something," Aly said. "Raven's dress looks a little bare with the sleeves gone."

"I thought I'd find some long gloves to wear," Raven said. "But I like the idea of a cape."

"I'll find something," Clara said. "We should probably get out of here before someone notices we're gone."

* * *

That night, Raven lay on her couch, holding her mask above her. There was a soft, pleasant smile on her face as she thought about all the work she and her friends had done. _And now it's nearly complete. Just a few more days before the Masque._

She felt her eyelids droop and carefully set the mask on the floor, before she pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes. Her last thought as she drifted into sleep was the smile on Edwin's face when he'd handed her the sugar rose…

_She turned at the sound of his gentle knock. The smile that came to her face was bright and made her seem all the more beautiful. "You're late," she accused. _

_He was smiling too as he gazed at her. The pale gown suited her well. "My humblest apologies, my lady," he said, entering the room. "Will you ever forgive me?"_

_She smirked. "Perhaps. But you must promise me that you'll dance with me. I don't want my father foisting suitors at me all evening." Sadness came to her eyes. "I don't know why they do this. They're not even sure that I'll—" _

"_Don't speak like that," he told her firmly. He lifted her face to his. "Of course I'll dance with you," he said, trying to bring the smile back to her face. He put a hand at her waist and took her hand, spinning them both around the room. She couldn't help but laugh and so did he. "I'd dance with you everyday, little bird. Forever and ever if I could."_

"_Forever and ever." _

* * *

Snape stood behind his desk, going over the last few lines of the paper in his hand. It was the night of the Masquerade, but he was dressed as he always was. He was, unfortunately, required to attend the Masque, but that did not mean he had to dress the fool.

As he laid the paper on his desk, he caught movement at the door of his office. He glanced up—

—and found himself frozen.

Raven smiled cautiously at him and did a little spin. "What do you think?" she asked.

Her gown was a silvery white, draped over her thin form like fallen snow. She wore a simple velvet cape of the same color, but had the hood down at her shoulders. Someone had pinned her dark hair up and somehow made it curl slightly, and the black tresses had been covered in silver dust, turning them into a soft and glittering gray. She held her mask in her hand, her face held only the barest hint of makeup; the most being the silver and gray shadow over her eyes and the slight color to her lips. The white of the gown made her seem less pale in comparison, and the way her hair was done did much to disguise the thinness of her face.

"You…look stunning, child," he told her with all honesty. "This is what you've been working on all this time?"

Raven's smile grew as she nodded. "The dress mostly, but yes." She stepped further into the office and tilted her head to one side as she considered him. "You're dressed normally. Aren't you going to the Masque?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"I am, but I am not obligated to—"

Raven stopped him by holding up a hand. Then she twisted her fingers, summoning the other thing she'd worked on. In her hand, she held a mask: An exact duplicate of the one in her other hand...save that it was coal black rather than white. "I thought you wouldn't consider a costume, but will you at least think about this?"

"You made this?" he asked, taking it into his hand.

"A couple of days ago, when it occurred to me you weren't going to do anything special." She gave him an imploring look. "Please, Sev? If you wear it, I'll match you and Edwin both."

Snape hesitated, but found himself giving into those beseeching eyes. He sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. "Very well," he said in resignation. He felt a smile tug at his lips as Raven laughed and did another spin. "Are your friends waiting for you?"

"Clara is waiting at the entrance hall, but Edwin should actually be here any moment." The smile on her face held a touch of embarrassment. "He wanted to walk me there."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the very slight blush on her cheeks, but he said nothing. Then he glanced at the doorway again as someone stepped into it. Snape cleared his throat to get Raven's attention, and then gestured to the door.

Raven turned and smiled brightly. Edwin stood in full costume, from hat to mask to suit, holding, to her surprise, a small bouquet of red roses. And he was staring at her with the same shock that Snape had. "You…you look…wow."

The blush on her face deepened and she ducked her head. "Thank you, I think." She stepped towards him. "You look very good too."

"Thanks," he said, blinking rapidly. He fumbled a moment and then held out the roses to her. "For you. I, uh, I did tell you I'd get you a real rose, after all."

"Sure, _a_ rose," Raven said, taking them into her arms. "These are beautiful, Edwin, thank you."

"Here," Snape said, conjuring a vase and setting it on his desk. Raven settled the roses into it, and then with sudden inspiration, plucked a single one and fitted into the weave at her waist. The red was a shock of color against the white, and she loved it.

"Shall we?" she asked Edwin.

He smiled and nodded, holding out an arm to her. She slipped her arm through his and they started out the door. But she paused and turned back. "Are you coming?" she asked Snape.

"In a moment," he told her. "Go on."

Still, she hesitated. "…Will you dance with me? Just once?"

Snape blinked with surprise. "If you'd like."

"Promise?"

He shook his head. "I promise. Now go on. I'll see you there, most certainly."

Raven grinned and fit her mask over her face before she and Edwin disappeared down the hall. Snape watched them go and then carefully fit his mask on as well. _This ought to be an interesting night._

* * *

Clara was indeed waiting in the entrance hall. The doors to the Great Hall were opened wide, the frame decorated with streams of glittering cobwebs and black cloth. Most of the students were already inside, but there was many mingling in the hall outside along with her.

She spotted Raven and Edwin coming through the door to the dungeons and waved them over. "Oh," she said as she got a closer look at Raven. "Alex certainly did a number on you, Rae."

"You too," Raven said.

Clara grinned and did a spin. Her chestnut hair was pulled back into a tight braid down her back, with a golden cord braided through it. Her gray eyes behind the mask were dusted with golden dust, as were her cheeks; her lips were colored a dark bronze. "She should be along any second now. She ought to come down the stairs there." She spared another look at her friends as they stood together. "You two make a very pretty picture."

"You and Alex will too," Edwin assured her.

"Yeah." Clara thought her smile was permanently attached to her face. "Nice rose, by the way, Rae."

Raven smiled shyly and touched the flower at her waist. "Edwin brought me roses," she explained.

Clara's eyebrows rose and disappeared under the rim of her top hat. "_Did_ he now? Hm… a touching and romantic gesture, if I'm any judge."

Edwin looked up at the ceiling and pointedly ignored the knowing looks he was getting from his longtime friend. He did hear, however, Raven quiet laugh and the sound made him smile.

Clara took in a sharp breath. "There she is," she murmured. "She's beautiful."

Raven and Edwin followed Clara's gaze to the bottom of the stairs and both agreed with her.

Alexis shone in her dress of gold, with the sweeping sleeves that nearly touched the floor, and the darker gold of the capelet she wore around her shoulders. Her hair was pinned up; save for a few golden curls that surrounded her face. Her mask, covered by the same swirling, delicate designs as Clara's, did its job of completely hiding her face, but her eyes were bright behind it. They couldn't see it, but Alexis was grinning ear to ear as she held out a hand to Clara.

Clara took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. "My lady."

"My love."

A deep emotion filled Clara's eyes and was echoed in Aly's. Raven saw and was somehow reminded of the strange dream she'd had days before. _"Forever and I ever if I could…"_ Raven closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead in a sudden gesture. Edwin touched her arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she told him, "I'm alright, I promise. You look amazing, Alex," Raven added softly so no one would overhear.

"Thanks, Raven," Aly replied, just as softly. "I've got to be pretty much mute tonight, but I wanted to say before we went in that, well, I adore you two and I want to thank you for helping me and Clara so much."

Edwin smiled. "Of course, Alex. What else are friends for?"

Raven wrapped her arms around Alexis's shoulders and squeezed. "What he said."

Clara pulled Aly closer when Raven had let go. Slipping her arm around Aly's waist, she flashed a cunning grin at her friends. "Well, ladies and gent, let's dance."

Edwin matched her grin and offered his arm to Raven once more. Raven slipped her arm through his and the group crossed the threshold into the Great Hall.

"Oh, wow!" Clara said as they looked around the Hall. "It's like what they did for the Yule Ball."

"Well, the decorations are a little different," Edwin added.

The Great Hall was darkly lit by hundreds of floating globes of light, with a scattered amount of blue and purple lights as well, the walls hung with the same cobwebs as the doors, and the ceiling showed a clear night sky, littered with bright stars. There were huge jack-o-lanterns in each corner, along with live bats flying around the ceiling. Along one wall there were small tables, each with a couple of candles for more light. Raven spotted a group of what she thought were familiar faces. She pointed towards them. "I think I see Harry and the others."

"Let's go say hi," Clara suggested, pulling Aly along.

"You just want to see their reactions to our costumes," Aly whispered in accusation.

Clara grinned, "And you don't?"

Raven smiled and shook her head, but said nothing until they reached the group. She reached out and touched a shoulder. "Harry?"

Harry turned and blinked. "Raven? Is that you?" he asked in amazement. He was dressed like many of the others who hadn't thought of or didn't want a complex costume; regular robes and a plain black mask. Ron stood beside him in the same. Hermione, however, wore dress robes of flowing purple material, and her mask was checked with black and purple squares.

Raven turned her eyes back to Harry. "Yeah, It's me. At least, I think I'm under here somewhere."

"You guys all look _wonderful_." Hermione told them, looking at each bright costume. "Where on earth did you find all this?"

"Oh, here and there," Clara said vaguely. "You're looking rather lovely yourself, Hermione."

"Thanks," Hermione said with a small smile. "Oh, there's Ginny and Dean!"

Raven turned, though she didn't recognize the names. She saw the girl first. She wore a dress with a cream-colored skirt, and black top with long sleeves the same color as the skirt. Her mask was black, with small crystals dangling down across the bottom. Raven also noticed that her hair was a shade of red the same color as Ron's. The boy she was with wore a black suit and mask, and had his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Raven looked back at Harry and was surprised to see him staring at Ginny and Dean, and she thought she saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes. She did her best to keep her surprise from showing on her face. "So," she said, catching his attention back. "Did you find someone to come with?"

"Er, sort of," Harry muttered. "We're just friends though. She's right there."

Raven looked over to see a girl with dirty blonde hair spinning slowly by herself on the dance floor. The bemused expression on her face brought a smile to Raven's. She wore a dress of pale blue, along with long gloves that matched the bright gray of her eyes, and her mask was a vibrant orange that didn't match her dress at all, but seemed to match her somehow. "She seems nice," Raven said after a moment of thought.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "She is, actually. Her name's Luna Lovegood, she's in Ravenclaw. She…eccentric, but she's a good friend. I think you'd like her."

"If she's here with you, why is she dancing by herself?" Clara wanted to know.

Again, Harry shrugged. "I'm not a good dancer?"

Raven hid a chuckle behind her hand. Edwin touched her arm and leaned down close to whisper to her. "Do you want to dance?"

Raven turned to him and smiled shyly. "I'd love to."

* * *

Snape entered the Great Hall and looked around. He saw a flash of silver-white in the crowd that he assumed was Raven, but he first went to the back of the room where several other teachers stood, including Dumbledore.

The Headmaster saw him coming and smiled in surprise. "Severus, I didn't expect the mask!" Dumbledore himself wore robes of bright purple and blue, with a feathered mask of the same colors.

Snape shook his head. "Neither did I…but Raven made it," he said with a sigh. "She insisted," he added when Dumbledore smiled again.

"Has she arrived?" Dumbledore asked, looking around.

"She should have, by now," Snape replied. "She left my office with the Rowle boy shortly before I did."

"I imagine her costume is a bit more than yours? Considering the time you say she spent on it."

"Yes," Snape said, also looking around for her. "It's a white dress…there she is." He gestured to a pair on the dance floor. The music was a flowing waltz and the two danced rather close.

Dumbledore spotted her. "My, she does look lovely, doesn't she? Like a fairy or spirit of winter and snow. You say that's Edwin Rowle with her?"

"Yes."

"Hm." Dumbledore watched them spin together and saw the smile the two shared with one another. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, I'd say your ward is more than a little besotted."

"I'd noticed when he arrived to get her," Snape with a suffered expression. "He brought her _roses_, so I'd surmise the feeling's mutual. God help me."

Dumbledore chuckled.

* * *

"They seem really happy, don't they?" Raven asked Edwin as they both watched Clara and Aly across the dance floor.

"They do," Edwin said with a soft smile for his oldest friend. "This is the first time they've ever had to be in public together. I mean, sure no one who Aly is, but it's more than they've ever had. Besides," he said with a grin. "Clara loves to dance. She always has."

"I'm happy for them," Raven said as the song ended. The following song had a faster pace and Edwin grimaced.

"Do you want to keep dancing?" he asked. "I'm not really a fan of music like this."

"We can take a break," Raven said with a laugh. Edwin smiled and led her back to the tables. Hermione was sitting at one close by, sipping slowly from a bottle of butterbeer. "Hi, Hermione," Raven said as they sat with her. "Where did the others go?"

Hermione smirked. "To the buffet table with a few other boys who have no interest in dancing. Raven," she said, glancing at the dance floor. "I couldn't help but notice—and I hope it's okay to ask—Clara's date…does this mean the rumors about her are true?"

"That Clara likes girls? Yes, that's no secret," Raven replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh. Who is that she came with?"

"_That's_ the secret," Edwin said, winking at Raven.

Hermione laughed, though it was plain she wasn't sure how to take the information. "You two…look really good together, you know."

Raven glanced at Edwin, then blushed slightly and averted her eyes. "Um…thanks." She chose to change the subject. "So, I take it Ron hasn't asked you to dance?"

Hermione blushed a deep red. "Like I would dance with him if he asked," she said unconvincingly. "But…no, he hasn't."

Raven looked at Edwin as the music changed again to a slower pace. Edwin smiled and stood, offering his hand to Hermione. "Come on, you ought to have at least one dance."

Hermione looked surprised and glanced at Raven. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not," Raven told her. "Just as long as I get him back. Go on."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her and took Edwin's offered hand. Raven watched them move to the dance floor and then went in search for Snape.

She found him standing with Professor Dumbledore and smiled as she approached them. Dumbledore saw her coming first and gave her a smile in return. "Good evening, Miss Elder. You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Headmaster," she replied, her smile widening. "I like your mask, sir."

"Ah, thank you," he said with a nod. "So do I."

Raven looked to Snape and crossed her arms. "Well?"

Snape sighed. "Child…I don't think—"

"You promised me one dance," she reminded him.

"I realize that, but—"

Dumbledore smiled brightly and clapped Snape on the shoulder. "Come now, Severus, if you made a promise…"

Snape sighed again, beaten, and offered his hand to Raven. As they walked away, Raven glanced over her shoulder and winked at Dumbledore, who simply smiled in return.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Snape mentioned as they danced.

"I am," she replied. "It's been wonderful."

"Hm." Snape thought carefully about how to phase his next comment. "You seem to have found good friends in Clara and Edwin."

"Yes," she said with a smile, looking up at him. "But you're still my best."

Snape stared down at her, at a loss for words. "Raven…" He spoke with a softness she had never heard before.

"Well, it's true," she said as the song ended. "You know things about me that they can never know—and you just accept them. You I can be honest with." She smiled again, "I'm very grateful to have you, Sev."

Snape opened his mouth, but it took him a moment to speak. "…and I'm very glad to know you, Raven…thank you."

Raven started to say more, but Edwin came up behind her and touched her shoulder. She turned to him with a smile. "Hi, Edwin."

"Hi," he said, smiling back. "Can I steal you back now?" he asked.

Snape smiled slightly and stepped back. "By all means. My promised is fulfilled."

Raven gave him one last smile. "Thank you."

"Have fun."

"I will," she said with certainty as he walked away.

"My dance with Hermione had an unexpected effect."

Raven turned back to Edwin, smiling in a bemused way. "What do you mean?"

Edwin gestured across the dance floor. Hermione was dancing with Ron, trying not to look too pleased, while he was simply trying to make sure he didn't step on her toes.

"Oh," Raven said and then she laughed.

"So," Edwin said as he took her closer. "I, uh, I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Raven repeated, "you mean besides the flowers?"

"Yeah," he said, and Raven was surprised to see a faint blush across his face. "It's—well, it's a poem…would you—I mean, would you like to hear it?"

"Of course," she replied. "Please."

Edwin cleared his throat. "I'll warn you, I like poetry, but I'm kind of a novice at it—"

"Edwin," she said with a laugh, interrupting his suddenly fast speech.

"Sorry," he said, grinning abashedly. He cleared his throat again and leaned a little closer so he wouldn't be overheard.

"The same moon hangs overhead

Above yours and above mine

So I suppose in a way

You and I are intertwined

The same stars give us the same light

And we're close enough to breathe the same air

We're mere inches apart yet when I see your eyes

It feels like you're not quite there

But I'll take what I can get

When it comes to being close to you

Even if all I can do is gaze

Into your eyes of glass and fire blue

I'd delight you with poetry

I'd write you a book if I thought

That your own tale wasn't a thousand times

More than what my own mind has got

What a book you could write, what poetry

I wish I could say I knew you so well

But I see in your eyes, every time that you smile

You still have so much more story to tell."

Raven stared at him. "Edwin," she murmured, touched. "That…that was beautiful. Thank you," she told hi, smiling brightly. "I've never had a better gift."

Edwin's blush deepened, but he smiled. "I'm glad you like it," he said. And for just a moment Raven saw a flash in his eyes of the same emotion that Clara and Aly had shared.

Raven felt an odd weight in her chest, as though her heart had filled to bursting. She placed a hand over it and felt the need to suddenly step back. Edwin looked worried suddenly, but Raven continued to smile at him. "I'm sorry. The crowd's getting to me a little. I'm just going to step outside for a minute okay? I'll be right back."

"Oh…okay." Edwin rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll wait for you at the tables, alright?"

"Alright." Raven started to step away, but the look on his face stopped her. On a sudden impulse, she stepped closer to him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right back," she said again before turning and disappearing in the crowd. Edwin watched her go, one hand to the cheek she had kissed, and a faraway expression on his face.

* * *

Snape stood at the corner of the staff's table, a drink of pumpkin juice in his hand. He had a slight headache and wished fervently that the night was over. _Bloody buggering hell, why must it be so loud? _

"Severus?"

Snape turned at his name and was shocked to see a familiar face. The man wore slightly shabby dress robes of dark brown and a tired, but content expression. "Lupin." Snape set down his glass with a slight frown. "What are you doing here?"

Lupin was not put off by the frown. "Dumbledore asked a few members of the Order to come tonight and patrol the halls during the Masquerade. He didn't want to take too many chances." He smiled, "I'm about to go on patrol myself, but I wanted to see what Dumbledore had cooked up before I did. It seems to be a success, don't you think?"

"It seems so, yes," Snape replied.

Lupin sighed, deducing that Snape wasn't planning on really contributing to the conversation. "Well, I'd best be going. Oh," he said with a small smile as he turned away, "nice mask by the way."

Snape groaned and closed his eyes. _That girl is going to pay for this_…

When he opened his eyes, his frown deepened. Raven was heading for the entrance hall. _Where is she going_?

* * *

Raven stepped out of the Great Hall with a sigh. She stood there and closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them again, she realized the amount of people mingling in the hall around her. _Too many…I need to be alone_... She strode up the stairway, reaching up to remove her mask as she went. Carrying it in her hands, she turned her thoughts to the weight in her heart.

_It's guilt, isn't it_? She thought as she reached the top of the stairs. _Edwin…he really cares for me…I care for him too, but what I told Severus was true…There are too many things that he and Clara don't know about me…can _never_ know._ Raven let out a breath and looked down at the mask in her hand. _This is just a mask over a mask_.

Raven walked slowly down the darkened hallway, her mind working itself into knots as she turned corners. Then she turned her head slightly, frowning. She could hear footsteps somewhere behind her…someone was following her…? She stopped and turned completely to face whoever it was.

* * *

Snape cursed as he hurried up the stairs, hoping that this was indeed the direction Raven had taken. _If those students loitering by the front doors lied to me, I'll see them in detention until they're seventeen._

He reached the top of the staircase and looked around. _But now which way did she go_? Even as he thought this, a piercing and terrified scream cut through the silence. Snape paled and started in the direction of the scream. "Raven!" he called out as he ran. "Raven, where are you?!"

Another scream. This time Snape was just around the corner from her. He could hear her speaking, no, _pleading_ with someone.

"No…no, stay away…DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Raven!" Snape turned the corner and saw Raven cowering against the wall, her crystal eyes wide and filled with horror. Snape followed her frightened gaze. "What on earth…"

The figure turned slightly at hearing Snape's voice. Whatever it was, it had the shape of a tall, thin man, but his featured were blurred, undistinguishable, and it moved oddly, as though made of smoke. Snape could only make out that it was a man, with a long dark beard and thin face. Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the strange figure. "Back away!" he commanded. "Do it now!"

But the figure lifted a smoky hand towards Snape and before Snape could utter a curse, he heard behind him, "Severus, it's a boggart!"

Snape nodded and shouted, "Riddikulus!" But it did not work. The figure took another step and Snape saw that it was beginning to change its shape. _Oh lord, no_…

Lupin came dashing up from behind him and ran past him. The boggart was forced to turn its attention to him instead and the shadowed man melted away and into the shape of a full and bright moon. Lupin scowled and quickly flicked his wand. "Riddikulus!" The orb vanished in a puff of smoke and Lupin breathed a sigh of relief.

Snape put a hand to his pounding head and sighed as well. His head snapped up when he heard Raven give a small sob. He rushed to her side when she slid down the wall as though her legs would no longer support her. He knelt beside her, "Raven?"

Her eyes were still wide; they had an empty look to them, as if she wasn't quite there. Snape touched her shoulder and shook hr gently, "Raven, come back to me, child."

Raven blinked several times and her mouth opened and closed as she tried to speak. Finally a small, almost inaudible whisper escaped her lips. "Little bird. He called me little bird. _Why do they call me that_?" Tears fell from her empty eyes as she murmured softly to herself.

Lupin took a cautious step towards them. "Severus…who is this girl?"

Snape glanced at him sharply, then turned his eyes back to Raven. "It's a long story…suffice it to say that she is my ward. Go get the Headmaster."

"Your ward? But how—?"

"Just get Dumbledore!" Snape demanded harshly. Then he weakened. "Please…we need him here, Lupin."

"Moony?"

Snape and Lupin both turned eyes to Raven, but her eyes were still glazed over. Lupin frowned in confusion, but started down the hall at a run.

Snape kept his eyes on Raven. "Child…Raven, can you hear me? It was only a boggart. It wasn't real." He cursed under his breath when she didn't respond. "Raven, who was that man? Why did he frighten you so?"

Raven blinked again. "I don't know. I don't know." She started to slowly shake her head. "I don't."

When Lupin returned with Dumbledore, Snape had gotten the girl to her feet and the life had returned to her eyes. She was crying into his robes, with his arm over her shoulders. Snape waited until Dumbledore and Lupin were close. "It was a boggart. It cornered her."

"Is she alright?" the Headmaster asked softly.

"I'm…I'm not sure," Snape said, looking down at her. "She's rather shaken by it."

Dumbledore frowned in concern. "Miss Elder? Raven," he said when she didn't reply. She sniffed and lifted her eyes to the Headmaster. "Do you wish to return to the Masque? Or would you prefer that Professor Snape took you back to your rooms?"

Raven blinked away more tears and shook her head. "I don't…I can't go back to the Masque."

"I'll take you to your room then," Snape told her. He gave Dumbledore a significant look and started to lead Raven away.

Dumbledore sighed. "We'll look into where the boggart came from, Severus."

"Albus," Lupin said when Snape and Raven had gone. "The girl; who is she?"

"It's a rather long story," Dumbledore told him.

"So Severus said," Lupin said. "Albus…she called me 'Moony'…and I very much doubt that Severus has been telling her tales of our school days."

Dumbledore considered in silence a moment and then nodded. "Come to my office," he said, putting a hand on Lupin's shoulder. "I'll explain what I can."

* * *

Raven sat on her couch, staring dimly into the fireplace, and running a brush through her damp hair. She'd taken a bath to wash out the silver dust from her hair and the makeup from her face. Now she sat and stared silently with Snape watching over her from a chair by the fire.

Finally, she set the brush aside and spoke. "It was his voice," she said softly. Snape sat up straighter, surprised by her sudden confession. "I didn't recognize his face…but I know his voice and I think that's what frightened me so."

"His voice?"

"Yes…he was one of the voices from my nightmares," Raven said, a hard edge coming to her eyes. "'Little bird, little bird, why do you cry?'" She closed her eyes, grimacing. "But I don't know _who_ he is. I don't know why I'm so afraid of him. It's strange," she added, turning her eyes to Snape, "but his voice makes me think of Voldemort."

"The Dark Lord?"

Raven nodded, frowning, "But it's not his voice. It's too…human."

Silence fell upon them again, save for the crackling of the fire.


	12. Friendships

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Friendships

* * *

The next morning, Snape brought breakfast to the room, giving Raven an excuse to hide a little longer. The girl had dark circles under her eyes once again, but the fear in her eyes had dissipated.

"How are you this morning?" Snape asked her as they ate.

"Fine, considering," Raven replied with a smirk. Then her face fell again. "And the night started out so well."

"Well, if you must dwell on something, dwell on that," Snape told her. "You _did_ enjoy yourself, at least at the Masque itself. That must count for something."

"I suppose you're right," Raven said with a small shrug.

Snape considered her a moment. "Raven…why did you leave the Masque to wander the halls? Did something upset you?"

"Sort of." Raven hesitated and then confessed, "Severus, I think it's starting to wear on me…the lies, I mean. Clara and Edwin—I've never had friends like them, never had the chance to make them, and they both _trust_ me so…but there's so much I have to keep from them."

Snape heaved a great sigh and reached over the table to take Raven's hand. "Trust me, child, it's for the best…for now. There may come a day when you won't have to lie to them."

"But when, Sev?" she asked him.

Snape had no answer for her.

When they had finished their meal, they entered Snape's office. Raven smiled to see the roses Edwin had given her still sitting on Snape's desk. Then her eyes widened and she cursed fervently. Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "Something wrong?"

Raven rushed to the door and flung it open. "Last night, I told Edwin that I'd be right back—and then I disappeared. I've got to find him and explain."

Before Snape could say more, she was out the door and running down the hall. She reached the entrance hall and was relieved to see Edwin just coming out, Clara a step behind him. They both saw her and Clara rushed to her. "Rae! What happened last night? You vanished on us!"

"I'm sorry," Raven said. She looked over Clara's shoulder and met Edwin's eyes. He wasn't smiling like he usually did when he saw her. "I'm so sorry. I…When I left the Masque, I went up the staircase to get away from the crowd. There was a…I think Professor Snape called it a…boggart."

"There was a boggart in the school?" Edwin asked, taking a step closer.

"Seems so," Raven said. "But I didn't know what it was. I didn't know it was an illusion." _'Little bird…'_ Raven shook her head. "It frightened me. Professor Snape found me, he and another man—they got rid of it somehow. I just wanted to…I don't know. I just didn't want to go back to the Masque after that. Edwin, I…" But the words froze in her throat.

But Edwin stepped towards her and grabbed her hand. "It's okay," he said, smiling slightly. "I understand." When Raven's hesitant smile in return faltered, he lifted her hand to his lips very briefly…but long enough to make Clara's eyebrows rise.

_Well, well_. Clara cleared her throat to remind her friends of her presence and then grinned at them both. "So, no classes today…what should we do?"

"Can we go outside for a bit?" Raven asked, looking pleadingly to Clara.

Clara leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Course we can. Ed?"

"How about a walk along the lake?" he suggest, starting for the doors. Raven realized he was still holding her hand. This fact did not displease her.

The weather outside was crisp, with the hint of rain to come later, the heavy clouds in the air practically ominous. Raven loved it. When she smiled at Edwin, she blinked in realization. "You're not wearing your glasses."

Edwin shook his head and tapped a finger against the side of his head. "Contacts I got for the mask," he explained. "I thought I'd keep them…just to try them out for a while."

"Oh." Raven glanced at Clara, "Is that what Alex did too?"

"Yeah," Clara said with a nod.

Raven gave her a soft smile. "At least you guys had fun last night," she said.

A familiar wicked grin flashed across Clara's face. "We did, indeed. Oh, Rae, it was wonderful to watch people try and guess who she was. The best part is that none of her friends even _considered_ the possibility it was her!"

"Luck was certainly on our side," Edwin said. "And overall, I'd have to say the night was a success, especially for you two, Clara-dove."

"I wish it hadn't ended," Raven murmured. Edwin looked down at her and squeezed her hand gently. When she turned her eyes to him, he gave her a soft smile that for some reason made her blush.

Clara saw this and suppressed a giggle. Instead, she cleared her throat again and smiled brightly at the two of them. "I'll be right back," she told them, and headed back towards the castle. Raven watched her go, confused, but then she smiled sheepishly at Edwin, who was still smiling back.

"Not very subtle, is she?" he asked.

"Enigmatic as a window."

Edwin chuckled. "You really did look beautiful," he told her suddenly and softly.

Raven blinked and found herself unable to look at him. "Thank you," she replied quietly, unsure of what else to say. "Edwin," she said, glancing up at him briefly, "do you think I could…I could have a written copy of the…poem you wrote me?"

Edwin looked surprised and then pleased. "I can do that."

"Hey Rae!"

The two of them turned quickly at the sound of Clara's voice. The girl was beaming as she ran towards them. "What is it?" Raven asked her.

"Ready to head back in?" she asked, still grinning.

"Sure, but why?"

"Alex has put something together," Clara said. "Come on, we've got to head to our room."

Edwin shared a look with Raven, who simply shrugged. "Let's go."

* * *

When the three reached their secret room, Raven and Edwin were very surprised to see Aly waiting there for them—sitting on a worn but apparently comfortable couch. She smiled when she saw them and raised her hands in a gesture to the couch. "What do you think?" she asked them.

"How did you manage this?" Edwin asked.

"It's from the teacher's lounge. Professor Flitwick was going to get rid of it to make room for a new one and I asked him if I could send it home instead. Kind of a strange request, I guess, but he told me I could have it." Her smile took on a mischievous edge. "I'm pretty sure he recognized the dress at the Masquerade, but like I told Clara, he hasn't said a word to me or anyone else."

"Aly and I were thinking we could keep hanging out here," Clara said.

"It was nice," Aly said, "with the four of us together."

Raven glanced at Edwin and then promptly sat down on the couch. "I like the sound of that," she said. Aly shared a smile with her.

"So," Aly said to Raven as Clara sat on her other side and Edwin settled himself on the floor beside their feet. "Clara said that you ran into a boggart last night?"

Raven nodded, not meeting any of their eyes.

"Was it that bad?" Aly asked, seeing the aversion.

"It was bad," Raven said simply.

"What did you see?" Clara asked as gently as she could.

Raven abruptly stood and waked away from the couch without even a glance towards her friends. Edwin slowly got to his feet. "Raven?"

"I am not going to talk about it." Her voice was terse and very controlled.

Edwin hesitated and then went to her, laying his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to. Come on," he said. "Come sit back down. It's okay."

Raven hesitated, but let him lead her back to the couch. Aly and Clara both looked repentant and as soon as Raven had sat back down, Aly put and arm around her shoulder. Raven gladly rested her head on Aly's shoulder and sighed. "Sorry," she murmured.

"No," Clara said. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to ask."

"Let's change the subject," Edwin suggested firmly. Raven gave him a grateful smile. He smiled back and said, "So, do you and Aly have any plans for her birthday? Are we going to gently let the world know or are you thinking fireworks?"

Clara grinned at Aly. "We're not quiet sure," she said. "On one hand, a big theatrical kiss in the Great Hall would cause quite the stir…"

"But on the other hand," Aly said, "it might be fun to watch the tongues wag when I just start hanging out with you guys after my birthday."

"We'll decide on something before the big day," Clara promised.

The four discussed how the rest of the month would go before Alexis's birthday, but before long they decided they should leave their secret room before someone came looking for them. Edwin suggested that they leave one at a time, so they didn't give the room away. "I'll go first," he offered, standing. He touched Raven's hand briefly, smiling at her, "So, I'll see you guys later," he said to the other two.

"See ya, Ed," Clara said, with a wave of her hand. As soon as he was out the door, she jumped at Raven. "Alright, tell all."

"What?" Raven asked, baffled.

Aly shook her head at Clara and clarified, "You and Edwin, dear. She wants to know what's happening between you."

"Oh!" Raven felt her cheeks warm and knew she was turning red. "I have no idea."

"Oh, you liar," Clara accused playfully, grinning ear to ear. "It's plain as day that he likes you…do you like him?"

"I…"

Alexis read the answer on her face and put a hand over Clara's mouth. "Leave the poor girl alone," she told her girlfriend. "Raven, you don't have to answer that."

"Thank you, Aly."

"You go ahead and go," Aly suggested. "I'll send Clara out in a few minutes."

Raven raised an eyebrow and gave Aly a rather knowing look. Aly smirked and winked at her, but said nothing. Raven smothered a laugh behind her hand and left the lovebirds to the room.

* * *

A few days later, she was surprised to see Edwin waiting for her outside of her class when it let out for lunch. "Hi, Edwin," she said as he fell into step beside her.

"I've got something for you," he told her, handing her a piece of sturdy parchment.

Raven looked down at it in her hand and smiled. It was the promised poem, written carefully in his hand and signed at the bottom. "Thank you," she whispered. "Maybe I'll have it framed…to keep it safe."

Edwin colored slightly. "You could do that." He cleared his throat. "Uh, I don't suppose you've seen Clara?"

Raven blinked. "Well, this morning when she walked with me to breakfast." She looked up at him. "Why do you ask?"

"We have Charms together," Edwin explained. "And she wasn't in class."

Raven frowned. "And Aly?"

"I just saw her in the hall," he said with a shake of his head. "She hasn't seen her either."

Raven felt a glancing blow of fear to her heart. "Should we check the hospital wing, maybe? Could something have happened to her?"

Before Edwin could reply, they heard someone calling their names. When they turned, they were relieved to see Clara rushing towards them. The girl threw her arms around Raven when she reached them and hugged tight. "Rae," she murmured. "Something's wrong."

"What is it, Clara-dove?" Edwin asked, touching his friend's shoulder. "What's happened?"

"That's just it," Clara said, turning to him. "I'm not sure. Professor Dumbledore pulled me out of class…My mum is pulling me home—tonight. She's never done this before."

"Pulling you home?" Edwin repeated. "You don't mean _permanently_, do you?"

"I don't know, Ed," Clara told him. "I'm really worried, you guys."

"When do you leave?" Raven asked. "And how are you getting there?"

"I've got my license for Apparating," Clara said. "I'll go down to Hogsmeade and leave from there. I'm supposed to go after classes are over today."

"I'm sure it's not too bad then," Edwin said. "If it were, you'd have been asked to leave immediately."

"I hope you're right, Ed," Clara said softly.

* * *

It was two full days before Clara returned to Hogwarts. Edwin and Raven sat outside on the front steps of the school in the early evening after dinner, waiting patiently as possible.

"Do you think she'll be back tonight?" Raven asked, eyes following a drifting cloud.

"I hope so," Edwin said. "I sent an owl to her mother's place this morning, but I haven't gotten any reply."

"I passed a note to Alex in the library earlier," Raven told him. "If Clara doesn't come tonight, we'll meet in our room after midnight."

"Sounds good," Edwin said with a short nod.

They both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. Raven turned quickly and was relieved to see Snape standing at the doors. He moved down past them on the steps, saying as he did so, "Miss Bauman is waiting at the gates for an escort. I suppose you two would like to meet her there?"

"Yes, professor," Edwin said, standing quickly. He almost offered his hand to Raven before he remembered which professor it was that stood before him. He and Raven hurried along behind Snape down the path to the gates. When Snape unlocked them and they swung inside, they caught sight of Clara, waiting there.

Raven felt the worry in her heart deepen at the sight of her. She looked extremely pale and weary, as though she had not slept in all the time she'd been gone. The usual light in her gray eyes was missing. Clara blinked at the sight of Edwin and Raven as she stepped past the gates. She opened her mouth to speak, but whatever words she had were lost before they passed her lips.

"It's good to have you back, Clara," Raven said with a hesitant smile. On an impulse, as Clara had so often done, she stepped closer and hugged her friend close.

But Clara stiffened into the embrace and held it only a moment before pulling away. She barely glanced at Edwin. "It's good to be back," she said, feebly.

"Clara, are you alright?" Edwin asked as the group started back to the castle.

"It's been a hard couple of days," Clara told him, her voice weak. "My grandfather—my mum's dad—he…he nearly died."

"Oh, Clara," Raven murmured. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Clara said quickly. "I mean, it'll be okay. They're pretty sure he's going to be fine. That's why they let me come back."

"Good to hear," Edwin said.

When they reached the entrance hall, Snape left them for his office, telling Clara that she would have to come to his office in the morning to see all that she had missed in her classes. Clara nodded her understanding, but gave no other reply. Snape hesitated only slightly, before bidding the three a good night.

When Snape had gone, Raven turned to Clara. "We were going to meet Alex tonight in our room," she said. "Do you think you could be here about midnight? Aly's been really worried about you—we all have."

Clara was silent.

"Clara?" Edwin prompted.

"…I'm sorry, you guys, but I'm…well, I'm really low on sleep. I don't think I can come tonight. Will…will you tell Aly I'll see her tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Edwin said, concealing his surprise and concern. "We'll do that."

"Thanks," Clara muttered, running a hand through her hair. "Um, I'm going to lie down. I'll see you in the morning."

Without another word, she disappeared behind the same door Snape had taken.

"She's really shaken, isn't she?" Raven asked softly.

"Seems so," Edwin said, but he was frowning. "I wonder though…if her grandfather's health is the only thing bothering her."

"Maybe something her mother did?" Raven suggested, thinking of how callously Clara often spoke of her mother.

"Maybe." Edwin shrugged. "Ah, Raven?"

"Yes?"

Edwin rubbed the back of his neck and for some reason couldn't seem to look at Raven. "There's another Hogsmeade weekend coming up—I was wondering if you wanted to go—just…just the two of us?"

Raven looked at him in silence for a moment. "…I'd love to."

"Really?" Edwin finally looked at her, beaming.

"Really," Raven repeated, smiling back at him. Then she glanced at the door Clara had gone through. She sighed, "We'd better get some rest. Aly will be waiting for us tonight."

"Maybe she'll be able to figure out what's bothering Clara."

* * *

Saturday morning, Edwin cornered Clara in the Great Hall. The Slytherin girl was looking less pale, but it also seemed that she'd been avoiding her friends the last few days as well. She lifted her head in surprise when Edwin sat across from her at the Slytherin table. "Ed," she said with a slight smile. "What's up?"

"What's up with you, Clara-dove?" Edwin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Raven and I haven't seen a whole lot of you since you got back."

"I know," Clara said, looking away. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong, Clara?" Edwin asked, reaching across the table to take her hand. "You've been my friend since the day we came to Hogwarts, and I can honestly say I've never seen you like this."

Clara closed her eyes, but squeezed Edwin's hand. "It was horrible, being home again. Ed—you know how my mother is…about You-Know-Who. She's gotten worse since the war's come into the open. The way she was talking—it made me feel so sick." She opened her eyes and Edwin wasn't happy to see tears in them. "How could I have come from someone like that, Ed? I can't believe she's my mum."

"Clara, you can't think like that," Edwin told her. "Look at my uncle, my _grandfather_. Your mother may be a supporter of this Pure Blood obsession, but two members of my family were actually Death Eaters."

"I know you're right, Ed," Clara and she managed another small smile. "I just—I don't know, I guess need recovery time after spending two days with my mum's family." She glanced at the doors and her smile brightened. "I think someone's looking for you."

Edwin's head whipped around and Clara watched his eyes light up when he saw Raven lingering in the doorway. Their eyes met and Edwin smiled. He looked back at Clara. "We're…uh, going to Hogsmeade together."

"Whoa, way to go, Ed," Clara said with a grin. She let go of his hand and waved him off. "I'll see you guys when you get back. Oh, and Ed?" she added as he stood. "You watch yourself. Aly and I'll pump Raven for the details later."

Edwin grimaced, but inside he was thrilled Clara was acting normally again.

"How is she?" Raven asked when he reached her.

"Better, I'd say," Edwin told her. "Ready to go?"

Raven smiled, "Yes."

* * *

In the mid-morning light, Hogsmeade seemed all the more charming to Raven. She and Edwin wandered aimlessly along the main street and when he offered his hand to her, they walked hand in hand.

"Do you think we should look for something for Alex?" Raven asked after they had reached the end of the street. "For her birthday, I mean?"

"That's a good idea," Edwin said. He smiled sheepishly, "But I have no clue what she'd want though."

Raven shook her head. "Let's just look around," she suggested. "See what we find."

It was Edwin who found the locket in the secondhand shop. It was heart-shaped with a tulip etched on the surface. "She'll love it," Raven said as Edwin paid for it. "We can put a picture of Clara inside for her."

"You're brilliant," Edwin told her, taking her hand again.

"You found it," she reminded him.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" he asked, "Get something to drink before we have to head back?"

"Okay."

Even though it was early yet, the Three Broomsticks was bustling with people. Edwin and Raven saw a lot of familiar faces, but both were pleased to have slipped under the radar as they chose a table in the corner.

"I'll get the drinks," he told her as she sat down. "Did you want a butterbeer? You didn't seem to like it too much last time."

"I think I would rather have tea," Raven confessed. She gave him a small smile and shrugged. "I'm not really fond of rich foods or drink." _After a diet of practically nothing, should I be this surprised?_

Edwin smiled back at her. "Tea, it is then. I'll be right back."

When he returned, the conversation fell into a lull, neither of them quite sure what to say. Usually they had Clara or Alexis as a go-between. Finally Edwin turned to her and asked, "What do you want to do after you finish Hogwarts?"

Raven blinked. "I…I don't really know. I don't think I've ever thought about it." She laughed and continued. "My life's changed quite a bit these past months—I've never been able to think that far ahead." Her eyes clouded a moment as her mind drifted, but she shook her head and turned the tables on him. "What about you? This is your last year…what are you going to do?"

Edwin smirked and shrugged. "I'm not quite sure either. Alex has been making noise about opening a shop right here in Hogsmeade someday—a bookshop that will carry books from the Wizarding world and Muggle books both. Clara's a bit keen on that, seeing what her dad does for a living. If it ever gets off the ground, I'd like to help run it with them."

"It sounds like a lovely plan," Raven said. "Clara's dad works in a bookstore, doesn't he?"

"Yeah," Edwin said with a nod, "in London. It's just a small used bookshop, but it makes him happy. I think that's why Clara likes Alex's idea so much." He smiled and felt brave enough to take her hand. "Maybe the four of us could run a shop together."

Raven felt a flutter in his heart. "Maybe," was all she said in reply. They finished their drinks and slowly started back towards the castle, planning on meeting Clara in the library. But as they passed the forest, a flash in the trees caught Raven's eye. She turned and felt a smile come to her face. "It's the unicorns," she said, taking Edwin's hand. "Come on."

Edwin hesitated. "I don't know—" But her mood caught him and he hurried with her to the forest's edge. The unicorns, dazzling white against the forest green, were several feet into the woods.

"Aren't they lovely?" she asked him her voice hushed.

"They are," Edwin admitted. "They kinda remind me of you—I mean, on the night of the Masque."

Raven smiled up at him and stepped into the forest. "Come on, let's see how close we can get."

"Uh—Raven, we're not supposed to—"

"Live a little, Edwin," she teased. "I've taken bigger risks than this. We'll be fine."

Edwin sighed and followed her into the forest, as they slowly edged closer to the herd. They were only a few feet away when one of the stallions lifted its head from grazing, alerting all the others to their presence. The two stopped and stood as still as they could. But after a moment of staring, the first unicorn took off running, deeper into the forest, and the others soon followed.

Raven let out a breath of disappointment. "Oh, well. We got close, at least."

"Closer than most, I'd think," Edwin said, smiling down at her. He glanced around, and saw that they stood in a small clearing, lit by pale autumn sunlight. The forest was quiet, save for the call of birds. "I've never set one foot in the Forbidden Forest before."

Raven turned to him, taking his other hand with hers. She closed her eyes and simply listened. Edwin followed her example. "This is why I love being outside," Raven murmured into the quiet. "The stillness—the openness."

"It's calming," Edwin agreed, opening his eyes to look down at her. "But maybe that's just from being around you."

Raven's eyes opened at that and she was suddenly aware of how close they stood to one another. A sort of fear fluttered through her chest, but she remained still.

Very slowly, Edwin leaned down closer. Raven lifted her head in response and their lips met.

Unexpected emotion rose through Raven as Edwin placed his hand on her cheek and the kiss deepened. It felt so astonishingly _right_. She had a sudden urge to forget everything that had brought her to Hogwarts. _I could let it go—the hunt for answers—the pain and darkness of Voldemort's world—I could just stay here…with him, with Edwin—I could be happy—_

A sudden sound alerted Raven and she pulled back, eyes darting around the woods that surrounded them. Edwin grasped her hands, "What is it?"

"I thought I heard something—"

Before she could finish the thought, an arrow flew past between their heads and pierced a tree behind them. Edwin pulled Raven closer, putting a protective arm over her shoulders. As they watched, several Centaurs stepped out of the shadows of the trees, every other one holding a bow. One Centaur stepped closer than the others; he held himself as a leader. "Humans are not allowed to enter these woods," he told them brusquely.

Edwin held Raven closer and looked the Centaur leader dead in the eye. "We're sorry, sir," he said in a calm voice. "We didn't realize how far we'd come in. We'll leave."

Another centaur who stood close to the leader huffed. "Maybe we ought to remind the humans why they are not allowed. These two could make great examples—as bodies dumped at the forest edge."

"Quiet, Bane," the leader ordered, not taking his eyes off the humans.

Raven's crystal eyes narrowed. "Edwin," she whispered, barely moving her lips. "When I tell you to—run."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," he argued almost inaudibly.

"Just do it," Raven told him sharply. Swiftly, she pushed him away from her and shouted, "GO!"

Edwin cursed and took off at an astonishing pace towards the forest edge. The centaurs who carried bows sent arrows after him, but Raven held up a hand and a strange iridescent wall appeared, stopping the arrows in their path. When Edwin reached the edge of the trees, Raven dropped her hand and the shield. Then she looked to the centaurs, in specific, she looked to the leader, meeting his eyes in a challenge.

The centaur leader stared at her as the others lifted their bows to point at her. "You—do not have the powers of a human witch."

Raven hesitated and then shook her head slowly. "No, I do not."

"Then why are you here at this school?"

"That is none of your business," Raven snapped at him. "You are welcome to waste your arrows," she said to those standing behind him, "but they will not hit me."

The centaur leader suddenly stepped forward until he stood right in front of Raven. Their eyes were still locked in challenge. Then she spoke softly. "What my friend said was true," she told him. "We did not realize we had stepped so far into your territory. I will swear to you that it will not happen again."

The centaur stared down at her in silence…and then nodded shortly. Bane let out a disgusted snort, but one glare from his leader shut him up.

"I am Magorian," the leader told her.

"Raven."

"Raven, this will be your only warning."

"I understand," she said. Struck by inspiration, she fell to one knee, bowing her head to him. "Thank you."

Magorian seemed surprised, but as she stood again, he bowed his head to her in turn. Then he gestured to the herd and they disappeared back into the shadows of the forest. Raven watched them go and then made her way to the forest's edge.

"Raven!"

She looked up in surprise to see both Edwin and Snape racing towards her from the castle. Snape reached her first. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "I reasoned with them."

Edwin stared at her in shock. "You're insane."

Raven smirked at him. "Unquestionably."

Snape rolled his eyes. "In any case," he said, "I think you'd best keep your distance from the Forbidden Forest from now on."

"I agree," Raven said.

Snape touched her hair and gestured towards the castle. "Let's go then," he said.

Edwin waited a beat after Snape started for the castle and took Raven's hand. "Well, that was eventful. I doubt we'll ever forget the first kiss, hm?"

"I imagine you're right," Raven said, smiling though her cheeks pinked. But her smile faded as she recalled Magorian's simple statement. _"You do not have the powers of a human witch."_ Her eyes fell to the ground before her. _I won't be able to hide that from Edwin—or everyone else— forever. _

* * *

Later, after she had said goodbye to Edwin, she sat on her couch, carefully slipping the poem into a conjured frame. She'd pressed a single rose petal from the bouquet against the paper, beside Edwin's signature.

"What is that?" Snape asked her.

"Edwin wrote me a poem," Raven told him, admiring the result before her.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Dare I ask…are you _dating_ Rowle?"

Raven glanced at him and felt her cheeks warm. "You could say that."

Snape waited half a beat. "Well, as your legal guardian, I suppose this means I have to have a talk with the boy concerning his intentions—"

"No!" Raven said sharply, glaring at him, mortified. "No, you do not."

Snape chuckled and Raven realized she'd been had. "Relax, child," he said. "Trust me, the idea frightens me more than it does you."

"It had better," Raven muttered, mutinous.

"Raven," Snape said, seriously. "The Headmaster looked into the matter of the—boggart from Halloween."

She looked at him expectantly. "Did he find where it came from?"

"Well, it seems the school poltergeist, Peeves is his name, thought it would be great fun to bring to the Masquerade," Snape explained. "But boggarts detest crowds and it would not go farther than that hall where it found you."

Raven sighed. "At least we know now." She held up the framed poem. "May I hang this here?" she asked.

"If you must."


	13. Exposed

**Chapter Twelve: Exposed**

* * *

For the next week, Raven was able to forget all that her life was before Hogwarts. When they were not in their separate classes, she and Edwin Rowle were near inseparable. She basked in the glow of being adored and though guilt still shadowed her heart, she found she adored him right back. The only true sour note was Clara's continued distance.

That Saturday, Edwin managed to convince his oldest friend to join him and Raven by the lake. "This good weather isn't going to last much longer," he argued to her. "Let's enjoy the sun while we can."

So the three of them sat beneath the shade of a tree just a few feet from the water's edge. Raven and Edwin sat with their backs against the trunk of the tree, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. After first sitting a couple of feet away, Clara gave in and moved until she was on Raven's other side. "You two are so cute," she told them with a teasing smile.

"Just wait, Clara-dove," Edwin said, smiling right back. "Alex's birthday is only four days away now, and I'd bet a lot that you two will be worse."

The smile on Clara's face softened and she rested her head on Raven's shoulder. "You're probably right." She sighed deeply. "Only four more days!"

Raven tilted her head to touch Clara's. "Have you two decided what you're going to do?"

"I think so," Clara replied, lifting her head to smile at Raven. "But you two lovebirds will have to wait and see." She reached up and tweaked Raven's nose, giggling as Raven flinched playfully.

"Hey," Edwin said, his gaze towards the castle. "Someone's coming."

A few moments later, that someone reached the tree. Raven looked up at him and though it took her a moment, she recognized him.

"Miss Elder?" he said, his eyes were kind as he looked down at her. "My name is Remus Lupin. I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

As Raven hesitated, Edwin gave Lupin a slight smile. "Professor Lupin, I thought I recognized you. Are you ever going to come back and teach?"

Lupin smiled sadly. "I very much doubt it, my boy. Most parents don't like the idea of a—werewolf teaching their children."

"That's a pity," Clara said with a slight pout. "Because you were one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers we had. It's Professor Snape now and he's a tyrant. No offense, Rae," she added quickly.

But Raven laughed. "None taken." She leaned over and kissed Edwin's cheek before getting to her feet. "I'd be happy to talk with you, Professor," she said to Lupin. She glanced back at her friends with a smile. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

She and Lupin walked along the lakeside, in silence at first, until he finally looked to hr with a smile. "I'm not sure if you'd recall, my dear, but on Halloween—"

"You were the one who got rid of the boggart," Raven said, cutting him off. "I remember. Thank you."

"Do you also recall what you called me?" he asked her gently.

Raven's smile disappeared and she looked away. Lupin chuckled warmly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not to worry, child. Professor Dumbledore explained your brief acquaintance with Sirius Black."

"Oh," Raven said, relieved, though she was surprised that the Headmaster knew what she had told Harry. "You _are_ the Remus from his stories, aren't you?"

"I am," Lupin told her. "Moony, as you called me, was my nickname in my school days. Sirius told you stories then?"

"Oh yes," Raven said, smiling again. "Hundreds of stories, usually involving an element of rule-breaking and the occasional dangerous situation."

Lupin laughed. "Yes, that about covers all we did as boys."

But Raven heard the edge of sadness under his laugh. "Harry and I miss him too," she said softly.

Lupin met her eyes, and they were indeed cheerless. "Dumbledore did say you'd spoken with Harry. Has it been a help to you?"

"Yes," Raven replied. "But it isn't enough, is it? That empty space he left—it'll never completely go away."

Lupin paused. The level of pain Raven's voice betrayed made him wonder. "How long did you know him?" he asked.

Raven blinked and realized she'd exposed too much. "I'm not really sure," she lied. "But he was my _only_ friend before I came to Hogwarts. I never had anyone else but him."

"I'm surprised he never mentioned you," Lupin said.

"I made him promise not to," Raven said, speaking the truth.

"He did his best to keep promises," Lupin said with a sigh.

"He spoke of you and James so often," Raven told him. "I almost feel like I know you."

Lupin was able to smile again. "I suppose you know all about the Whomping Willow and Shrieking Shack?"

"I do," Raven said, grinning at him. "But tell me more."

* * *

Four days later, Raven woke with a smile. When Snape entered the room, she hopped off the couch with a laugh. "What's the date today?" she asked him, grinning ear to ear.

He blinked at her, deadpan. "The nineteenth. Why do you ask?"

"You'll find out before the day is out," Raven said, heading for the door before him. "I promise you."

Outside Snape's office door Clara waiting impatiently. There was a jittery edge to her every movement. When she saw Raven, she breathed a sigh of relief. "About time. Let's go."

Edwin was waiting for them in the entrance hall, more patiently than Clara, but still tense. "This is either going to go very badly or go down in Hogwarts' history."

"Have you seen her yet?" Clara asked, eyes darting to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Yes," Edwin said, nodding. "She went in with her Ravenclaw friends just a few minutes ago."

"Good," Clara said, making herself take a deep breath. "Then it won't be too long now."

The three stood in the entrance hall, casually leaning against the wall, and doing their best to avoid attention as they simply waited.

Finally, Alexis stepped out of the Great Hall, flanked by her fellow Ravenclaws. Clara took another deep breath and focused on keeping a straight face. She pushed herself from the wall and stalked towards the Ravenclaws.

"Alexis Jeffries." Her voice rang clear through the hall, though it held no emotion.

Alexis stopped in her tracks and turned at her name. When she saw Clara, her face became unreadable and she put her hands on her hips. "Clara Bauman." This in the same tone Clara had used.

Tension filled the hall as the other students stopped to watch what looked like the promising beginning to a fight. Raven was delighted to see Snape emerge from the doorway nearby and even he seemed to think that the two girls were about to rip each other's face off.

Clara suddenly plunged her hand into the pocket of her robes, apparently going for her wand. Alexis tensed as well, as though she were about to do the same—

—And Clara pulled a small package in pretty paper from her pocket and held it out to Alexis with a cheshire grin. "Happy birthday."

Alexis straightened and grinned in response. She held back only a second before she flung herself into Clara's waiting arms. "I love you, Clara Bauman."

"I love you right back, Aly."

The two girls laughed delightedly as Clara spun Aly around. The students around them looked staggered until Edwin let out a cheer and began to clap, with Raven following suit. Then a few others began to clap too and soon there were wolf-calls and laughter as well.

As it died down and people started moving again, Snape approached Raven and Edwin. "Let me guess," he said ironically. "You knew this was going to happen."

"Uh huh," Raven said, grinning still. She fluttered her eyes innocently. "I told you that you'd know before the day was out."

"Huh. That you did." He gazed at the two girls. Aly was speaking softly with her Ravenclaw friends while Clara held her hand. After a few minutes of murmured conversation, one of the Ravenclaws threw her arms around Aly's neck and they heard her say clearly, "I'm happy for you." And the second friend was smiling brightly.

"One less worry there," Edwin said, watching the exchange. "Aly wasn't sure they'd accept it."

"They're her friends too," Raven said.

Soon, Clara and Aly made their way over to Raven and Edwin, hands still linked. "I think that went well," Clara said, giving Snape a cautious glance.

Snape shook his head and touched Raven's shoulder. "I'm going to breakfast. Try to stay out of trouble, child."

"Yes, Professor," Raven replied gaily.

"Open your present, Aly," Edwin said.

Alexis held up the little package Clara had given her and tore into the paper. She opened the box and a shocked breath escaped her lips. "Oh, Clara."

Inside was a small golden ring, with their names etched on the inside of the band. Clara held up her hand and Aly saw a matching ring already on her finger. "A promise ring," she explained softly. "One for each of us."

"I love it," Aly said, slipping the ring onto her finger.

"We got something for you too," Raven said, holding out a second present.

Aly took it with a smile and opened it to reveal the locket. "It's beautiful," Aly breathed, holding it up.

"Take a look inside," Edwin told her.

Aly opened the tiny clasp and gave a small laugh. Inside was a small picture of Clara, smiling and blowing a kiss to Aly. "It's perfect," Aly exclaimed.

"And there's a space for a picture of yourself too," Edwin said.

"Edwin found it," Raven said.

"Raven thought of the picture."

Raven punched him lightly on the arm.

Aly laughed again and was surprised to find there were tears in her eyes. "Oh, I love you guys." She hugged Raven tight and then Edwin. "Thank you so much."

"You two ought to take the time you have before class," Edwin said with a wink. "And use it well."

Clara grinned and pulled Aly close. "Oh, you can bet on that."

* * *

By the time classes were over for the day, the identity of Clara's girlfriend had spread like wildfire. Hermione even stopped Raven in class and asked if Aly had been the one with Clara at the Masque.

"She was," Raven answered, smiling. "It had to be a secret until Aly turned seventeen."

"And today's her birthday," Hermione nodded. Then she smiled. "Oh, I wish I'd seen what happened in the entrance hall."

"It was fun," Raven said. "Even with knowing what was going to happen. Well," she added with another grin, "I've got to meet them. I'll see you later, Hermione."

She met her friends in the library and was thrilled to see Aly sitting with Clara and Edwin at their usual table. Clara and Aly were sitting so close they were practically in one chair.

"Hey, Raven," Edwin said, giving her the smile that made her knees weak.

"Hi," she said as she sat beside him. He immediately leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. She felt her heart flutter as it always did. "So, how did your day go?" she asked Clara and Aly.

"It was hilarious," Clara said, rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't believe the kind of questions they were all asking me."

"And me," Aly added. "Some of them are convinced you used a love potion on me, you know."

"Ooh, really?" Clara said, grinning wickedly. "Who says _I_ used it on you?"

"Good point," Aly replied. "No one can decide on how long we've been going out either. A couple seem to think that we met at the Masque, others think we were 'promised to each other' before we even started school. How silly is that?"

"Have the teachers said anything?" Edwin asked.

"Flitwick was all smiles in class today," Aly said. "He didn't say anything, but he's good at getting his point across without a word."

"Does it feel good not having to hide anymore?" Raven asked softly.

"It does," Aly said, smiling at Clara. "Like a huge weight off my chest."

Clara smiled too and suddenly pulled on Aly's collar, looking down her robes. "Oh, good, they're still there." Aly shrieked in surprised and pushed Clara back, though she was laughing as well as red in the face.

Edwin slapped his hand to his eyes and shook his head. "God, Clara-dove, you are awful."

"Yeah, and you all love it."

* * *

The next day was certainly quieter, as the news had already spread to every corner of the school, but Raven still dealt with a question or two throughout classes that day. She handled each with a nonchalant air, making it clear that the revelation did not bother her in the least.

She stopped in the girls' room before on her way to dinner that night and wasn't all together pleased to see Pansy Parkinson there as well. She ignored the girl until Pansy grabbed her arm. "So did Bauman dump you for the Ravenclaw?" she asked nastily.

"That's exactly what happened," Raven replied dryly, pulling her arm free and washing her hands. "My heart's just in pieces over it."

"You know, before you showed up, Bauman was the weirdest girl anyone here knew, except maybe for Loony Lovegood, but since you got here, you outdo them both."

"Why, Pansy," Raven said. "That's so sweet of you to say."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Pansy told her, going red in the face. "You're abnormal, Elder!" she said as she stalked out of the loo.

"You have no idea," Raven muttered after her. Shaking her head, she started to leave.

But before she reached the door, she was caught by a sudden coughing fit, so similar to the one she'd had weeks ago. Uncertainty edged with fear laced through her as she fought to control her breathing and failed. Finally, it subsided and she straightened. Then she looked at the hand she'd placed over her mouth.

On her palm were three tiny dots of blood.

"Oh." The sound escaped Raven's lips as a sigh. For long silent minutes, she stood there, staring in shock at her hand. Then she rushed back to the sink and ran her hand under hot water, her breathing coming in quick bursts as she tried to rationalize what was before her own eyes.

_I have to tell Severus_. But Snape was likely already in the Great Hall eating dinner with the rest of the staff. Raven let out a whimper of panic and bit down hard on her lip. _Calm down_, she told herself. _You_ _don't feel sick, no headache or anything. It's not an emergency. It can wait until after dinner. Then I'll tell him. I'll be fine. I'll be fine._

She took a few more minutes to collect herself and then slipped out of the bathroom and down to the entrance hall. As she reached the doors to the Great Hall, she heard someone call her name. She stopped and turned to see Harry standing at the front doors.

She managed to smile. "Hi, Harry," she called back and started to walk towards him. "You won't believe who I talked to a few days ago—"

Harry sudden tossed something to her. She caught it against her chest, surprised. She looked down at the small object she'd caught—and her breath caught.

In her hand, she held the silver Dark Mark charm.

She slowly lifted her head. "Where did you get this?"

"Is it yours?" Harry demanded sharply.

She closed her eyes and realized she was shaking. "Harry, I can explain…"

"Explain?" Harry repeated incredulously. "It's your Dark Mark then? You—you work for _Voldemort_?"

"No!" Raven said quickly, taking a step towards him. "It's not like that!"

"But you _did_ come to Hogwarts on _his_ orders?"

"How did you—? Who told—?"

"Does it matter?" Harry asked her, his eyes blazing with hurt and anger. "You lied about Sirius, didn't you?"

"I—"

"I really hope you did, Raven," Harry told her darkly. "Because if you didn't—if you knew him, if you were his friend—he'd be ashamed."

Raven felt her heart crack. She pressed a hand against it as she fell against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly as tears ran down her face.

Harry had to look away. "Whatever game you've been playing—it's over."

Raven's eyes snapped open at that and she followed Harry's gaze. Coming towards them both were Snape, McGonagall…and Dumbledore.

But before they got close, Raven saw Aly and Clara coming out of the Great Hall. Aly saw Raven's face and stopped. "Raven? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Before Raven could utter a word, Clara grabbed Aly's hand and pulled her back. "Come on, Aly."

Alexis looked at Clara in amazement. "Clara?"

"Just…come on." Clara glanced at Raven, her eyes filled with the same dismissal as Harry's.

"Clara," Raven breathed as they walked away. She could hear Aly arguing with Clara but the sound was just a buzzing in her ears. She closed her eyes again and breathed deep. When she opened her eyes, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were only a few feet away. She met Snape's eyes and he saw in hers a deep and trenching fear. He only had a moment's warning before Raven sudden pushed herself from the wall and ran past Harry out of Hogwarts.

"Raven!" Snape yelled after her. When she did not respond, he turned to the others. "I'll get her. Stay here, she'll only run from you." And he took off at a run after her.

She ran as fast she was able, not caring where she was going. When she reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she finally stopped. Her eyes took in the growing darkness around her as she considered. When she heard Snape call her name again, she took a breath and plunged into the woods.

Snape cursed, but did not stop when he came to the forest's edge.

Raven continued to run through the trees, leaping over roots and fallen logs as she went, her breath coming harsher with each stride. But she wouldn't stop—she couldn't stop…

"Raven!" Snape cried out, falling behind. "Raven! My child, _stop_!"

Raven felt herself stumble and with a sob, she fell to her knees. Snape breathed a sigh of relief. _Oh, thank the stars_. He picked up his pace, reaching her as she began to weep hysterically. Her whole body shook with her cries and her tears fell in great drops to the ground. Snape knelt beside her and touched her dark hair. "Oh, Raven," he murmured, out of breath from the chase. "My poor girl."

"Sev," Raven sobbed. "They know. They all know now. I can't go back!"

"No," he told her. "No, child, you _can_. Dumbledore will forgive, it's what he does. You can come back with me."

But Raven shook her head. She held up her hand, which still held the Dark Mark charm. Snape stared at it without recognition for a moment before his eyes widened. "That's…the necklace you wore at the Manor…How did Potter find that?"

"The question," Raven said, her voice harsh, "is _not_ how he found it. The question is _how did it get here_?"

Snape met her eyes. "You mean to say—"

"I did _not_ bring this with me to Hogwarts," Raven told him firmly, wrath flashing in her crystal eyes.

Snape closed his eyes, thinking hard. "Come on," he said at last. "We must speak with Dumbledore." He stood and offered his hand to Raven. She hesitated, but allowed him to pull her to her feet. They walked back through the woods towards the castle.

"Someone set this up," Raven muttered as they left the woods. "_He_ did it—somehow." She suddenly came to a stop. Snape paused as well, looking back at her with concern. Her eyes were bright with fury. She looked towards the lake. The sun had fully set and the water's surface was reflecting the stars above them. With sudden resolve, she strode towards the lake, clutching the silver Dark Mark in her hand. When she reached the water's edge, she threw the charm with all of her strength, watching it fly over the water before landing with a small splash, disappearing beneath the surface.

"Raven?" Snape said, coming up behind her.

"I can't go back," Raven told him. "Not yet. Not until I see him."

"No, child," Snape said quickly, grabbing her shoulder. "You don't want to do that."

"Yes," Raven murmured. "Oh, yes I do."

Without even a glance at Snape—she was gone and he was left clutching empty air.

"No," he whispered, gazing helplessly at the glittering surface of the water.

* * *

Voldemort sat in his chair near the fireplace, his snake Nagini curled around his neck. His head moved only slightly when he heard the large front doors slam open and closed. He felt a smile spread across his face as he watch Raven sweep into the room, the door slamming closed behind her, her crystal eyes blazing. "Raven," he said in greeting. "I didn't expect you so soon."

She stopped only a foot from his chair. "But you did expect me." It wasn't a question.

"Of course."

"_What did you do_?"

Voldemort looked at her blandly. "Such anger, my dear. It isn't healthy."

"Tell me." Raven all but whispered the words.

Voldemort closed his eyes, savoring his victory, and his smile widened. "Such a good friend you have in Miss Bauman. I'm surprised she revealed your secret so quickly."

Raven involuntarily took a step backwards. "You're lying," she accused quickly.

"Am I?" Voldemort asked lightly. "You are certain of that?" When Raven didn't respond, he shook his head. "My poor pathetic little bird," he murmured. His eyes found hers and held them. "You abandoned me to scour Hogwarts' halls for answers—when they were right here for you all along."

Raven snapped out of her shock and glared at him again. "Oh, don't even try," she told him. "You know nothing."

"I know more than you could possibly imagine, little bird," he told her, the smile fading from his skeletal face.

Raven scowled and turned towards the door. "You're bluffing," she dismissed him coldly.

"You've been growing physically weaker these past months—you've become thinner, paler, that much is obvious to the naked eye. But you've also experienced other signs of weakness—blinding headaches, coughing…perhaps even a nosebleed or two?"

Raven hesitated, her hand over the doorknob. Then she shook her head. He could have heard all that from Clara too. She pulled open the door and took one step—

"Tell me, have you started coughing blood yet?"

Raven stopped, felt an icy shaft of fear and fervor stab her heart. She turned her head towards him, but dared not turn completely.

Voldemort suppressed a smile. "I never bluff, my child."

"How do you—?"

"Close the door, child," Voldemort commanded her, "and we will talk, you and I."

Raven stood, still as a statue, her mind racing as well as her heart. Voldemort watched as she began to tremble slightly, hand still on the door. He did not push her to answer—he simply waited.

Finally…Raven stepped back and slowly closed the door. As the door clicked into place, the sound seemed to echo in her head. Still trembling, she faced the Dark Lord.

"What do you want?"

Voldemort smiled.

* * *

Harry tossed down the Daily Prophet on the table in front of Ron and Hermione. The headline read: "_**Blackbird Thief Strikes a Second Time in the Same Week. Gringotts Security Baffled!**_"

"Another feather was left behind," Harry told them, having already read the report. "A black one, in place of what she stole."

"A calling card," Hermione murmured. "But we can't be sure it's really her, Harry," she argued. "No one's actually seen the thief."

"The first robbery happened the day after she left, Hermione," Harry retorted. "It's not a coincidence."

Ron pulled the paper closer. "Why was she here?" he asked suddenly.

"To spy," Harry said. "What else?"

"But she wasn't exactly 'spying', was she?" Ron said with a shrug. "She had friends here. She had a _boyfriend_."

"So, it was all an act," Harry said, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Hermione sighed and looked away from both of them. Her eyes fell on Edwin, sitting at the Hufflepuff table, dark circles under his eyes. She saw a copy of the paper in front of him. "I wonder exactly how much was an act," she said quietly. "And how much, if anything, was real."

Alexis, at the Ravenclaw table, was also watching Edwin with worried eyes. He'd barely spoken to her or Clara the last few days. In truth, she felt as though her heart were broken for him. They had all trusted Raven. Aly had loved her as much as she did Edwin. It was so hard to believe it had all been a lie. She touched the golden ring on her hand, a sad look to her dark hazel eyes. _I'm worried about Clara too. She's still so quiet, so distant—am I going to lose everyone_? She sighed and got up from the table, hurriedly leaving the Hall.

Snape sat up at the staff table, scowling at anyone who dared to look at him. He'd already heard of the robbery and there was no doubt in his mind who had committed it. _Who else could_? He asked himself silently.

"Severus?"

Snape looked over his shoulder to see Dumbledore. The Headmaster looked worried. "If we could have a word in my office after breakfast, I would appreciate it."

"As you wish, Headmaster," Snape said with a nod.

* * *

Miles away, Raven sat on the stone bench beside the dead rose maze, staring blankly at the morning sky. She felt tired and years older than she'd felt a week before.

Someone came up behind her and cleared their throat to get her attention. Slowly, and without much interest, she turned to see who it was. As her eyes fell upon him, her gaze sharpened. "Dominic Gavin."

Gavin blinked, caught off guard. "You know my name?" he asked, running a hand through his gold-streaked dark hair.

"I know more than that," Raven told him, standing. When he just stared at her, she added, "I found my mother's wedding announcement in the old _Prophets_ at Hogwarts."

Gavin nodded in understanding. "I see. Then you would know that, for a short time at least, that she was Christine Gavin and my wife."

Raven considered him with sharp eyes. "The Dark Lord says I must earn the answers that I seek," she murmured. "But I want _you_ to confirm this." She looked him dead in the eye. "You are not my father."

Gavin hesitated. "No. No, I am not."

Raven laughed dryly. "Thank the heavens for small mercies."

Gavin resisted the urge to scowl. "I suppose you could call me your step-father."

"I'd rather not," Raven replied scathingly.

"I expected as much," Gavin said with a sigh.

She tilted her head slightly. "Do you know who my real father is?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Gavin told her in a gentle voice. "Only the Dark Lord has that information."

Raven scoffed and turned away. Gavin watched her in silence for a moment. "If it's any consolation," he said softly. "I did love Christine."

Raven said nothing, though there was one more question that burned to be asked. Gavin took the hint from her silence and retreated. Once he was gone, Raven turned again, frowning. _Why come and talk to me now_? Her eyes narrowed. _Did Voldemort send him out to me? Does Voldemort even know what I found at Hogwarts_? She closed her eyes and breathed in the cold morning air, and her thoughts suddenly turned to Hogwarts. _I wonder what they're doing right now… I wonder if _he _will ever forgive me. _

* * *

Some time later, Snape entered the Headmaster's office. "You wanted to see me?"

Dumbledore, standing beside the window, nodded. "I did. We've heard the reports already—before the _Daily Prophet_ even printed it.—What do you make of it, Severus?" he asked. "With the first robbery we couldn't be absolutely sure, but now—"

"_I_ was sure," Snape told him. "Only Raven could get into a top security vault at Gringotts. And the feather left behind—" He sighed. "When she and I first met, I pulled a small black feather from her hair. These feathers she leaves now are raven feathers, but I'm certain that they are in part for my benefit."

"Any thoughts to objects she's taken?"

"As to that—I've no clue," Snape said, shaking his head. "Trinkets, both of them. I doubt they hold any true value to the Dark Lord, whatever they meant to their previous owners. Why he would have her steal them…"

"Hm," Dumbledore gazed out the window. "Perhaps he is simply testing the waters, so to speak. People do not like the fact that an unknown someone is infiltrating Gringotts' vaults. It adds a level of fear to an already frightened world. If Voldemort has someone who can get into Gringotts, where else can he go?"

Snape grimaced, saying nothing in reply. After the silence grew unbearable, Snape spoke again. "The boy—Rowle—he's been asking about her."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "And what has he been asking?"

"Only if I have heard any word from Raven," Snape replied. He sighed and his gaze fell to the floor. "He's holding out hope for her. He believes she would come back."

"And you do not?"

Snape looked up, his dark eyes meeting Dumbledore's. "Oh, no, I do. I do hope. But I don't know what sway the Dark Lord has over her. Until I do, it cannot be broken. And she will remain his."

* * *

Several days after her second theft, Raven sat on the floor by the fire, watching as several Death Eaters entered the room one by one. Voldemort was seated in his throne-like chair as usual, just a few inches away from where Raven rested. If he so chose, he could reach out and touch her. In fact, once all of the chosen Death Eaters had arrived, he did lift his hand and run it over Raven's black hair. "Your promptness is appreciated," Voldemort told them as their attentions locked upon him. "Now…Yaxley, your report."

Raven only listened with half and ear as the Death Eater stood to report on the progress in the Ministry. She was only there, as far as she could tell, to serve as a reminder to the Death Eaters of what their Dark Lord controlled.

As her gaze drifted around the room, she met the dark eyes of Dominic Gavin. He caught her stare and smiled at her. He gave her a short nod before turning his attention back to Yaxley. Raven resisted the snarl that nearly came to her lips.

"It is now only a matter of time," Voldemort said when Yaxley had finished, "until the Ministry falls. And once it has, my loyal followers, we shall pick up the scattered pieces and rebuild it in our design. Our greatest weapon," he told them, gesturing to Raven, who stared up at him in near defiance, "is fear. The fear and doubt that carve away at even the greatest of hearts." He stood and waved the lot to the door. "You are dismissed."

The Death Eaters filed out of the darkened room…save for Gavin. He alone remained behind, still seated. Raven, who had also remained seated, gave him a fresh glare.

"I understand that you two have become acquainted," Voldemort said, looking between them.

Raven grimaced and looked away from them both. Gavin nodded to Voldemort. "We did speak briefly, earlier in the week, my lord. I had intended to introduce myself, but the child already recognized me."

"My mother's husband," Raven muttered, sweeping a cold look to Gavin. "Tell me, _my lord_," she said, turning her gaze to Voldemort, "I have performed two daring thefts for you. Don't you think I should have _something_ for my efforts?"

"What did you have in mind?" Voldemort asked lightly, sitting again.

"I simply wish to know if Gavin was the Death Eater who took my mother's life."

"I must say, Raven," Voldemort murmured. "I am impressed that you were able to keep your mother's name from me for so long. If your darling Clara hadn't been so forthcoming—"

He cut off when the flames in the fireplace pulsed dangerously behind Raven. He smiled at her, blasé to her display of anger. "As I was saying," he continued. "You've already discovered that Gavin is not your biological father, so you _do_ have _something_."

Raven scowled and opened her mouth to argue, but Voldemort held up a hand to stop her.

"But," he said, "Since you _behaved_ so well and followed my command—_Yes_, Gavin is indeed the Death Eater that I sent after your mother."

Raven turned shadowed and dangerous eyes to Gavin, who could not resist the shiver of cold he felt. "Thank you, my lord," she whispered. "Excuse me."

"You are excused."

Raven turned quickly, leaving the room. Voldemort watched her go, smiling slightly.

"My lord," Gavin said hesitantly. "Did you have to tell her?"

"She already knew, Gavin," Voldemort said to him. "She was only looking for confirmation." He stared at the fire, thinking intently. "I think I'll send her on another assignment tonight. She could use something to occupy her mind."

* * *

A few hours later, the Dark Lord went in search of his young and unwilling adherent. It did not take him long to find her in the same sitting room where she'd had her violent encounter with Bellatrix. She was stretched out on a small couch, her dark hair hanging over the armrest, pooling on the floor, her face was utterly empty. Voldemort watched her twirl a black feather between her fingers.

"May I ask…?"

She turned her head just enough to see him. "What?" she prompted shortly.

"Why leave the feathers?" he asked with honest curiosity. "What purpose do they serve?"

Raven looked at him with hard eyes. Finally, she answered. "You have no use for the things I steal—you just want people to realize you have that kind of access. You want them to be afraid. I leave the feathers to show the thefts were done by the same hand."

"I admit, the idea is clever," Voldemort said. "But is that all?"

"No, I suppose that isn't all," Raven said, turning her eyes back to the ceiling. "It lets them know I am still alive—that I'm still out there. And perhaps—Perhaps I want _her_ to be afraid."

He smiled, knowing to whom the girl referred. He glanced to the doorway when Gavin came into the room. The Death Eater opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw Raven.

Voldemort turned back to the girl. "You are quiet capable of cruelty, child."

"Being _capable_ of something isn't the same as _being_ something." Again she turned her crystal eyes to him. "Maybe, once upon a time, _you_ were capable of being a good man."

Voldemort smiled darkly. "True enough." He moved closer to her and she looked skyward once more. "I have another assignment for you."

"Gringotts again?"

"No."

She blinked. "Where else then?" Then she realized. "Hogwarts," she said, propping herself up on her elbows. "You want me to go back."

"You know where the Headmaster's office is," Voldemort said. "Dumbledore has an ancient scroll in his possession that I wish to have in mine. It concerns the school's Founders, including my honored ancestor."

"Fine. I'll go tonight once the students are in bed." She lay back down and continued to twirl the feather in her hand.

"Very good." Voldemort turned and left with room with a swish of his cloak, leaving Gavin alone with Raven. The Death Eater opened his mouth, but before he spoke, Raven cut him off.

"If we are still speaking of capabilities, Gavin, then perhaps it would be fair to tell you," she turned her head to meet his eyes, "I have been considering whether or not I'm capable of killing you."

Gavin paled slightly. "Quite fair, I suppose."

"I'd leave the room now," Raven said after he remained standing there in silence. "That is, if I were you."

Gavin did not need a second warning.


	14. A Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter Thirteen: A Return to Hogwarts**

* * *

It was almost surreal to see Hogwarts bathed in moonlight once more. Raven stood, hidden by her shadows, at the bottom of the front steps, simply looking up at the castle. _I feel as though I've been gone for years…but at the same time, the time I spent here seems like yesterday_. She found herself hesitating to walk up those steps. A part of her did not want to violate what had been so revered to her.

But her need for answers was greater than anything else. She glided up the steps. When she reached the heavy doors, she placed both hands on the wood and inhaled deeply. Then she simply walked _through_ the doors. She'd first attempted this at the vaults at Gringotts and found it to be easy than she expected.

In the darkened entrance hall, she hesitated again. Her eyes fell to the door that led to the dungeons…and Snape's rooms. She felt a heavy weight in her heart at the thought of seeing him again. She'd left him there at the shore of the lake…and had robbed Gringotts under Voldemort's orders the very next day. _But he would understand the best, wouldn't he? He lives the same double life I did_— Raven shook her head. This wasn't helping. She had to get the scroll and leave as soon as possible.

Keeping the shadows around her, she went up the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. As she had the first day she'd arrived at Hogwarts, she simply touched the stone effigy and it leapt aside. Now she moved slowly up the winding stairs, and each step felt harder than the last. _I don't want to steal from Dumbledore_. She realized as she reached his door. _Those things from Gringotts—they were just things! I didn't know or care about their owners_. But she pressed her hands to the door and slipped through into the office.

It was dark; the only light in the room came from the window. Raven glanced at Fawkes's perch near the door, but the phoenix wasn't there. She looked around the room, her gaze locked onto the various scrolls on a nearby shelf. She ran her hand over each in turn, until her fingers rested on what seemed to be the oldest one of the collection. Very carefully, she opened the scroll and scanned it. _This is the one. A history of the Founders before the school began_. She could understand why Voldemort wanted it, really. Even she was fascinated by it. She tucked the scroll into a large black bag she had slung over her shoulders, and turned to leave.

But then she paused. After all, she'd left the feathers at Gringotts. Why not leave one for Dumbledore? She smiled sadly and turned again. Twisting her hand, she conjured a large black feather and gently laid it on the Headmaster's desk. _Where he'll see it at once._

With that, she left his office, the scroll now in her possession. Now she could leave.

But in the entrance hall, she paused, again looking to the door that would lead her to Snape. Without really thinking about it, she altered her course and went through the door and down the hall.

When she slipped through the door of his rooms, she immediately looked at the wall above the couch. Hanging on the wall was the poem Edwin had written for her. She had a sudden and intense need to take it with her. It was the only gift she'd ever received. She wanted it.

She pulled it down off the wall and put it into the bag with the scroll. Then she looked at the connecting door to Snape's bedroom. She was surprised to see the door was open. _But why should he close it? He's the only person using the rooms now._

At first, she only stuck her head in the door. _I've never seen him sleep before_, she thought to herself as she walked over to his bedside. Snape was frowning in his sleep, a fact that amused Raven immensely. She was so very tempted to wake him—

But no. Instead, she conjured a second feather and left it on his bedside table. _I miss you_, she thought at him silently, _so much_. She clenched her hands so keep herself from reaching out to touch his face. But in the end, she did carefully touch his cheek in a gesture of farewell. Then she deliberately made herself exit the room without looking at him again.

And with nothing else holding her back, she left the castle and walked across the moonlit grounds. But as she passed Hagrid's cabin, a sudden noise made her stop and turn.

The hippogriff, Witherwings, had caught her scent. He couldn't see her through her shadows, but he knew she was there. Overwhelmed by a deep melancholy, she dropped her shadows and bowed to the hippogriff. When he promptly bowed back, she approached him.

"Hey there," she whispered as she hugged him around his feathered neck. "Smart Witherwings, I can't hide from you, can I?" For a moment, she simply buried her face in the dark gray feathers, feeling a few tears escape her eyes. "I miss you and Hagrid too, silly hippogriff."

Then she pulled back, running her hand over his head a few more times, now able to smile a little. Then she saw something terrifying out of the corner of her eye. She turned quickly, every muscle tensed, ready to run.

Standing on the front steps was Albus Dumbledore. There was no mistaking that silver beard.

Raven felt herself take a couple of steps backwards, but the Headmaster simply stood there. He wasn't going to chase her. Raven frowned, confused and ashamed all at once. She could just make out the black feather he held in his hand. _He knows I took something. He knows I stole from him_. But why didn't he seem angry? The expression on his face was distant and slightly sad as he gazed at her.

Raven watched him for what seemed like an eternity and didn't even realize that she had now taken several steps _towards_ him. She wanted to go back—she wanted to stay _there_ with him and with Snape and Edwin—

But there was a jagged edge of her heart that stopped her in her tracks. _There is something very _wrong_ with you. You don't know what it is, you don't even know where to _begin_ to look…and Voldemort knows. He knew your mother—sent Gavin to kill her—he'll know why you were in Azkaban— You _need_ him._

She gazed up at Dumbledore, saw him lift a hand in welcome to her, but she shook her head. His hand fell and his face became sadder still.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not knowing if he could hear her. "I'm so sorry."

And Dumbledore was suddenly staring at nothing. She was gone.

* * *

Raven entered Voldemort's favorite room at the Manor, unsurprised to see him sitting in his usual chair. He didn't even look up as she approached him. When she pulled the scroll from her bag and held it out to him, he finally smiled.

"Excellent work, little bird," he said, taking the scroll into his own hand.

When she remained stationary, he turned cold red eyes to her. "Not today," he told her, knowing what she wanted. Without a word or even a change in her expression, she left the room.

* * *

Snape woke suddenly in the early hours of the morning, feeling as though someone was in the room with him. He sat up quickly and glanced around the room. But there was no one.

_Odd_, he thought, putting a hand to his cheek, _why did I think_—?

Then he saw the black feather on the little table by his bed. He felt a pain in his chest and realized it was grief._ Raven_…

He stood and picked up the feather, twisting it in his hand. _She was here; right here_.

Then he wondered _why_ she had been there.

He put a hand to his suddenly aching head. _The Dark Lord—he sent her to steal something_. He frowned deeply and glanced around the room again. _But she's stolen nothing from me—whatever it was, it must have come from somewhere else in the castle._

He walked into his sitting room and sighed when he saw the blank wall above the couch. _The poem, she took that silly poem with her_. He had an intense urge to laugh, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

He looked down at the feather in his hand and tried not to think of how much he missed her.

As dawn came and brought true light to Hogwarts, Snape sat in his office, still holding that black feather in his hand. He knew he had to tell Dumbledore, but he wanted to keep it to himself for just a little longer.

A sudden knock came to his office door and before he could answer, Edwin Rowle rushed in. "Professor Snape, I wanted to ask—" His voice caught when he saw the shining black feather in the professor's hand. Snape quickly lowered his hand below the edge of the desk, hiding the feather from sight. But the damage was done.

"She was here," Edwin said.

"It's considered impolite in some circles to enter someone's office unannounced—"

"When?" Edwin demanded, cutting over Snape's attempt at a distraction, "and why?"

Snape looked him dead in the eye. … "Last night."

"Why was she here?"

Snape shook his head. "I don't yet know."

Edwin closed his eyes and breathed deep. Without another word, he turned to leave.

"Rowle." Snape's voice was sharp. Edwin turned back, surprised. Almost against his better judgment, Snape sighed and told him, "She took the poem with her."

A light came to the boy's eyes though he smiled rather sadly. "Thank you, professor," he said with a grateful nod. He left, leaving Snape alone again, for which the professor was very appreciative.

* * *

Raven sat near the window of her sitting room, staring down at the framed poem she had in her lap. She must have reread it a thousand times since her return. She touched the single rose petal beneath the glass, and couldn't help but remember Edwin holding out the bouquet to her, his eyes shining behind the white of his mask.

Her mind drifted to Dumbledore, standing on the steps of his school, and the way he'd held out a hand to her. _Why though? Why didn't he try and stop me?_ Then she remembered what Snape had told her, the night she'd been exposed. _"Dumbledore will forgive, it's what he does."_ Maybe he truly did forgive Raven's actions—_Wait…how does Snape know that? Because he just knew. He spoke as though experienced. _

She turned her head as someone hesitated at the doorway. Standing there was a pale, shrunken sort of man, with a rat-like face and grubby hair. There was something familiar about him—and she realized what when she saw his silver hand. She had heard about the Death Eater who had given his right hand to the Dark Lord. She looked out the window, waiting for him to say something, if anything at all.

"You're Raven…right?"

She looked back at him briefly. "Yes." Hesitating, she added, "and you're Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

He looked a little shell-shocked. Then he lowered his head to gaze at the floor. "Most everyone calls me Wormtail."

"I thought so," she said, not looking at him. "But I'll call you Peter, if you don't mind. I've heard a great deal about you."

"From who?"

"Mostly?" She glanced at him and her eyes were dark. "From Sirius."

Wormtail blanched and almost turned to run. But there was nothing truly threatening about her air. So he stayed. "I—I guess he wasn't very complimentary."

"You'd be right," Raven replied, finally looking him in the eye. "After all, you cost him twelve years of his life. Perhaps you even caused his death. Indirectly, of course."

Wormtail had heard of her anger towards Bellatrix and he paled further still. "You—I—do…do you plan on…on vengeance?"

Raven considered him and then shook her head. "I don't think there's any point in killing someone as pathetic as you." Her voice was cold and dismissing.

When he looked indignant, she raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer that I _wanted _to kill you?"

"No!" he said quickly. "No, I—"

"Alright then." She turned back to the window, smiling slightly.

Wormtail edged a little closer. "What's that you're holding?"

"A poem," she replied, looking down at it. "Just a poem. It…it was a gift from a friend."

Something in her voice when she'd said that word made Wormtail pause. "You…don't sound sure about that."

Raven gave a short laugh and smirked at him. "I don't think I am. Maybe—when it comes down to it—I'm not any better than you."

Surprisingly, Wormtail shook his head. Then he realized what he'd done and turned away. Raven looked at him. "You don't think so?"

"Nah," he said quietly. "You're not here because you're too weak to be anywhere else—that makes you better than me."

Raven didn't know how to respond, so she remained silent. After a moment, Wormtail ducked his head again and dashed out of the room. Raven watched him go, confused.

_Well, that was odd_. Raven thought as she stared out the window. Funny though… it had made her feel a little better.

* * *

Dumbledore held up the feather that Raven had left him. Snape looked at it with something akin to resignation. "What did she take?" he asked the Headmaster.

"A very old and valuable scroll," Dumbledore told him, sitting behind his desk. "It was a short history of each of the Founders—before they came together to build the school."

"I suppose it would hold some value to the Dark Lord then," Snape said.

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore replied with a nod. "He might have coveted it for many a year, in fact. But now that he has Raven at his disposal—"

"He took the opportunity to reveal you of it." Snape sighed and then took his own feather out of the pocket of his robes. Dumbledore's eyes softened at the sight of it.

"She left one for you," he murmured.

"To let me know she'd been here," Snape said, his voice low.

Dumbledore studied him. "It bothers you—the fact that you truly miss her."

Snape grimaced, but found no argument.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "My advice?" he said, "Stop thinking of it as a weakness." Snape closed his eyes and Dumbledore pressed on. "And if I'm right—her gesture of leaving a feather just for you…well, it tells me that she's missing you as well."

Snape's eyes opened and Dumbledore was very glad to see a touch of the bitterness had gone.

* * *

Bellatrix entered Raven's sitting room, pushing Wormtail in front of her. Her husband, Rodolphus, followed silently behind her, but was grinning just as she was. Raven sat at her window, and quickly hid Edwin's poem under a cushion beside her. She frowned at the three of them as they came closer. Bellatrix was holding onto the small man's collar, pulling him up on his toes and he looked panicked.

It had been a couple of days since Wormtail had first spoken with her, and since then, if he felt threatened by the other Death Eaters, he would wander her way. That was probably what he had tried to do when Bellatrix caught him. The woman sneered at Raven. "This little rat says you have no desire to kill him," she said. "I was surprised and wanted to confirm it. Come on now, _Blackbird_, don't you want revenge against my darling cousin's traitor friend?"

Raven blinked slowly and deliberately turned her eyes away. "Let him go, Bella. I'm not going to play with you."

Bellatrix scowled and pushed Wormtail away, making him stumble. "Why is it?" she asked bitterly, "Why do you want my blood, but not his?"

"You killed Sirius," Raven told her. "Peter put him in Azkaban. Now think about it, _Bella dear_, if he hadn't done that…I would have never met Sirius, now would I?"

"You are a strange little creature," Bellatrix said with a grimace. Then her face lit up and before Raven could stop her, she'd grabbed the framed poem from under the cushion. She laughed clearing and cruelly. "How very _sweet_!" she exclaimed in a falsely childlike voice. She gave Raven a nasty smile, "Leave someone behind, Birdie?"

Raven's face was blank. Then Bellatrix found herself being pushed against the wall across the room. The woman's head slammed against the wall with an audible crack and she slid to the floor, out cold.

Rodolphus and Wormtail looked from Bellatrix to Raven, shocked beyond words. They watched with something akin to dread as the girl stood slowly and walked across the room to the unconscious woman. She leaned over and picked up the fallen poem. She ran a hand over a crack in the glass, and it repaired itself. Without even looking at Bellatrix, she replied very calmly. "Yes. I did." She placed the poem back at the window seat and then she walked out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Rodolphus rushed to his wife's limp form. Wormtail, however, followed Raven.

She felt his presence just a step behind her, but said nothing as he followed her out of the Manor. Not saying a word to acknowledge him, she walked along the side of the Manor to the rose maze, and sat down on the stone bench.

As Wormtail settled himself on the ground a good few feet away, she spoke as though to the air in front of her. "I'm not going to protect you."

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked her.

She sighed. "I don't really care either way."

"Then I'll stay, if you don't mind," he said. "You protect me with just your presence. Especially after what you just did to Bellatrix."

Raven looked over at him, seeing honesty in his eyes. Then she shrugged and turned away again. "Alright."

"Thank you," he said, almost too quietly to hear.

They had sat in silence for nearly a half an hour when a sudden scream of pain echoed across the grounds. Raven immediately jumped to her feet, eyes darting around her. "Who is that?" she demanded of Wormtail as a second scream sounded.

He was looking at the Manor. "I…I think it's Ollivander. The Dark Lord is holding him prisoner—"

"Ollivander?" Raven repeated, now looking to the Manor as well. "Who is that?"

Wormtail gave her a strange look and then he understood. "That's right, you wouldn't know him. He's a wandmaker—_the_ wandmaker." He pulled his wand from his robes and held it up. "He made this one for me."

"What's happening to him? Why did he scream?"

Wormtail looked uncomfortable. "Er—he's probably—well, being tortured."

Raven blinked and Wormtail did not like the sudden darkness that came to her crystal eyes. "I see." She glanced at Wormtail. "Where is he?"

Wormtail faltered, but decided it couldn't do any harm—and it might help him. "I'll show you."

He led Raven back into the Manor and down to the dungeons below. At the entrance to the dungeons, however, Raven paused on the top step, wavering in place. Wormtail looked back at her, confused. When he looked at her face, he was disturbed to see that her eyes had clouded over and she held no expression. "R…Raven?"

_Fear—pain—no, no, no—stay away—_

Wormtail went back up a step and carefully touched her shoulder. "Raven?"

She blinked rapidly and put a hand to her head. "Sorry," she murmured, her voice not quite clear. "I don't know—I think I just spaced out a moment there."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Let's go."

Wormtail nodded quickly and they went down the stairs and into the first dungeon. Along one wall were five different cells. Standing in front of the middle cell was a Death Eater that Raven did not recognize. He was holding his wand out, pointed at the person in the cell, but he lowered the wand when he saw Wormtail and Raven coming towards him. He didn't seem to recognize Raven, but he smirked at Wormtail and gestured to the prisoner. "I don't think the Dark Lord is going to get anything out of the old coot today."

"Oh." Wormtail glanced at the cell, not close enough to see Ollivander. "That's too bad," he added quickly.

The Death Eater glanced at Raven suspiciously and Wormtail hurried forward. "This is _Raven_," he told the man. "She…she asked me to show her where Ollivander was."

"Huh. The Dark Lord's thief, eh? Well," he said, gesturing to the cell. "Go on and take a look if you like. Ain't much to see though."

Raven took the invitation and moved closer to peer inside. The white-haired man inside was lying on the stone floor, breathing heavily, and bleeding from a fresh cut above his left eye. Without looking at the Death Eater, she told him, "You should go and tell our lord that you don't think you'll learn anything today."

"Er—"

Raven glanced at him and he felt himself pale at the look in her eyes. "Now, would be best."

The Death Eater didn't hesitate any longer. He scrambled up the steps, leaving them behind. Raven placed a hand on one of the bars. "You should go too, Peter."

"Can't I stay?" Wormtail pleaded. "Please?"

Raven blinked at him and then shrugged. "Fine." She turned and pressed her back to the bars of the cell, sliding down to sit on the floor. She turned her head slightly so the prisoner would hear her better. "Hello."

Ollivander groaned and opened his eyes to look at her. "Who…who are…you?" he asked, his voice breaking as he struggled to manage his breathing.

"My name is Raven," she told him. "Peter here says that your name is Ollivander."

"It is," the wandmaker said. "What…do you want…with me?"

"I don't know," Raven admitted, sounding rather surprised with herself. "I just didn't like hearing you scream."

"Ah…then…thank you."

"How long has he held you prisoner?" she asked him then.

Ollivander had to think about it. "I…I think it was… summer when he took me…" He sat up carefully and stared at the girl's back. "What… about you?" he asked her. "How long…has he held…_you_ prisoner?"

Raven smirked. "A couple of weeks now, I suppose."

"I don't recognize you," Ollivander suddenly realized. "You have… never purchased a wand from me."

"No," Raven said. "I am not a witch." She held a hand, palm up, for him to see. An orb of misty light appeared above it and floated there. "I don't use a wand."

Ollivander stared at her blankly. "What…what are you?"

"I don't know." Raven closed her hand, dousing the light.

* * *

Snape sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Something has occurred to me," he said to the Headmaster. "Something about Raven. I mentioned it a few times to you over the course of this year."

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked. Snape saw that he had placed his black feather on the shelf behind his desk.

"There were times…especially when she became angry or frightened…that I was forcefully reminded that she had spent her life in Azkaban. There was a…madness there…just below the surface. She kept it below the surface though. She was focused on becoming normal here at Hogwarts, but—I doubt this is the case with the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore frowned, the worry now clear in his eyes as well. "You're probably right," he admitted. "It may break through the surface in an environment like that."

"There is something else," Snape said quickly. "We know for a fact that Gavin is with the Dark Lord. He was there during the summer and from what I've heard, he's still there. Raven—she _strongly_ suspects that Gavin is the one who killed her mother." He closed his eyes. "I fear she may do something—drastic."

"You don't want her to damage herself that way," Dumbledore realized.

"I understand the need for vengeance," he replied. "I do. But if she kills him—it will stay with her forever, no matter how justified."

* * *

Down in the library, Edwin sat at his usual table, aimlessly turning pages of the book in front of him, not actually reading a word. _She took the poem. She wanted to keep it with her. That has to mean something._

He didn't even notice when Alexis sat down beside him. She smiled gently and touched his shoulder. He flinched slightly, and then relaxed when he saw who it was. "Hey Aly."

"Hey," she said back. "How're you doing?"

"Fine. I'm fine," he said. For a moment he was tempted to tell her that Raven had returned, however briefly, to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had not reported the theft, so no one knew but those involved—and Edwin himself. But he decided against it. "How're you and Clara?" he asked instead.

"Clara's…quiet," Aly said. "I think losing Raven affected her more than we thought…sort of like you, Edwin."

Edwin felt a rush of guilt. He had been avoiding Alexis and Clara both, spending most of time alone. "I'm sorry, Aly," he murmured. _I shouldn't forget that I still have them_, he reminded himself firmly. _They need me too_. "Come on," he said, closing the book. "Let's go find Clara."

* * *

Voldemort found Raven later, outside by the roses. "I have another task for you."

She looked up at him, her face dark. "Where am I going this time?"

"A private home," he said. "I want you to go to the new Minister of Magic's home—I don't care what you take, just so long as he knows you where there."

Raven felt a smirk tug at the edge of her mouth. "I can do that."

Voldemort smiled darkly. "You wouldn't be starting to enjoy these tasks, would you, little bird?"

"Maybe a little," she told him, getting to her feet. "Do you want me to go now? Or shall I wait for nightfall?"

"Nightfall would be best," he told her. Raven smirked and nodded to him.

* * *

The next morning there was a small scale panic. The black feather found at Scrimgeour's home was the hot topic throughout the day. The fear that it instilled in the Wizarding community was like a rare elixir to Voldemort. And Raven admitted to herself that she was enjoying making the thefts. The thrill of success made her think of Sirius and his tales of daring rule-breaking.

That night, she remained in her sitting room, away from the Death Eaters, and thought more of Sirius. _Is Harry right? Would he be ashamed of me for working for Voldemort? Or would he understand why?_ She would never be able to ask him. _He'd hate that I work for Voldemort_, she finally decided. _But I also think he'd forgive me_.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that someone had entered the room. Her head snapped up when the door closed and scowled to see Gavin standing there. He held up his hands to indicate peace. "I just wanted to talk with you," he said gently.

"We have nothing to talk about," Raven told him, standing. "Get out."

But he crossed the room to her. "I know you may not believe me, Raven, but I truly regret what I did to Christine. I loved her."

"You're right," Raven snapped. "I don't believe you."

Gavin reached over to touch Raven's dark hair, "Come now, child, I see no reason why we can't be civilized with one another."

Raven did not move as his hand stroked her hair. A sort of smile slowly came to her face. "Do you remember when we spoke of capabilities?"

Gavin's hand faltered. "I do."

"Good."

Gavin gave a sharp cry as an invisible hand suddenly gripped his throat. It shoved him backwards against the wall and lifted his feet off the ground. Raven turned, that strange smile still lighting her face. Gavin gasped, trying to claw at the unseen hands that choked the life from him. The color drained from his face as he realized that the child wasn't going to stop—she wasn't going to let him take another breath…

"_Raven_!"

Voldemort burst into the room, saw Gavin against the wall, and backhanded Raven sharply across her face. The sudden shock of pain broke her concentration and Gavin fell to the floor, gasping as air filled his abused lungs. He coughed and hacked, so grateful for life. Voldemort glanced at him and judged him to be fine. He turned back to Raven, a curious expression on his face. "I cannot allow you to murder my followers, child. You will not lay another hand on Gavin or any of his associates—Do you understand me?"

Raven was still staring at Gavin as he slowly got to his feet. The smile had disappeared. "I understand."

"You…?"

"I understand…my lord."

"Good," Voldemort said. "You are dismissed."

Raven brushed past him and disappeared through the doorway. Voldemort smiled darkly as he turned to Gavin. "Well, this was unexpected."

"Very, my lord," Gavin rasped, grasping his throat. "She's very powerful, my lord. If you had not arrived when you did, I've no doubt I'd be dead by now."

"Wormtail heard the commotion and summoned me, lucky for you."

"Yes, my lord."

"She does have an unanticipated darkness to her," Voldemort murmured, almost speaking to himself. "I suppose after a life in Azkaban, it should have been anticipated. You too are dismissed," he then told Gavin.

Gavin gave a deep bow to the Dark Lord and left the room. When he turned the corner of the darkened hall, he felt something press him against the wall. He tried to cry out, but those unseen hands gripped his throat and covered his mouth. Raven melted out of the shadows and smiled at him. She moved very close and put her lips very close to his ear. "If you ever touch me again—if you even speak to me out of turn—I will kill you—and next time… the Dark Lord won't be able to stop me."

Then she was gone. Gavin let out a gasp and fell to his knees, his eyes gazing into the shadows that she had faded into.


	15. Beyond the Precipice

**Chapter Fourteen: Beyond the Precipice**

* * *

Four days after Raven's attempt on Gavin's life, the Dark Lord called another meeting of his loyal followers. Still angry with him for interfering, Raven deliberately arrived last. She stepped into the room, already filled with Death Eaters. Voldemort sat upon his throne-like chair, observing them all.

The Death Eater who stood nearest the door was unable to suppress a shiver when Raven walked past him. Raven paused, curious, and turned back to him. "Do I frighten you?"

The Death Eater, a large blonde man, looked down at her and nodded quickly. "Yes."

Raven blinked at him, surprise clear upon her pale face. "Interesting." She turned away again and caught sight of the dark smile on Voldemort's face. _Oh, this could be fun_. With a slight smile of her own, she turned once again and stepped closer to the Death Eater, linking her hands behind her back as she asked, "Who frightens you more? Me?" She glanced at Voldemort. "Or him?"

The Death Eater looked between them. "The Dark Lord."

"Really?" Raven smiled brightly. "Why?"

"He holds your leash."

"Good answer," she admitted. Raven tilted her head, still smiling. "You look familiar, what's your name?"

"Thorfinn," he replied, his voice shaking slightly. "Thorfinn Rowle."

"Rowle?" The smiled fell from Raven's face. The game didn't amuse her anymore. She turned on her heel and continued into the room. "You were sent to Azkaban a few months ago."

"Yes," Rowle said. "But thanks to our lord, my stay was…brief. How did you know—?"

"Never mind," Raven said, waving a hand.

"Shall we begin?" Voldemort murmured.

Raven met his eyes, crystal blue clashing with inhuman red. Without another word, she took the seat beside him. Voldemort reached out and patted her head, making her position as his favorite clear. Raven did her best not to flinch and kept her gaze downcast.

It was much like the first meeting Raven had attended, with a few Death Eaters giving their reports, and then Voldemort speaking to them all. Soon enough, the meeting was over. The Dark Lord swept out of the room first, leaving his followers in his wake. Raven stood and was the second to the door. But she stopped and once more looked to Rowle. "What if he didn't?"

Gavin saw her face and shivered at the familiar smile she wore.

Rowle blinked. "Didn't…?"

"Hold my leash?"

Rowle blanched, but managed to meet her eyes. "Thank the heavens that he does."

Raven's smile widened, and with a dark look at Gavin, she too swept out of the room.

* * *

"You're a mess, wandmaker."

Ollivander looked through the bars of his cell to see Raven standing there. She had her arms crossed over her chest and wore a slight smirk. But there was pity in her eyes.

"I suppose I am," he replied. His voice was stronger than it had been when they'd first spoken. The cut that had been over his eye was now a shiny scar, but there were two new slashes on his right cheek and across his forehead. His strange silver eyes were shadowed with lingering pain and misery. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, really looking at her for the first time.

"I'm still not sure," she told him. "Perhaps I just needed someone besides Death Eaters to talk to."

"No," Ollivander said, "I mean, what are you doing here with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Raven stared at him, eyes wide. Then they narrowed and she turned her head away. "That is my business."

"You are only a child!"

"Well, this _child_ grew up in a cage very similar to the one you're in now," Raven snapped.

Ollivander looked staggered. His mouth opened, but no sound came. Raven closed her eyes briefly and she sighed. She lifted her hands and placed them on the bars of the cell. As she had done with the doors at Hogwarts, and the vaults at Gringotts, she slipped through the bars like they were made of air. Ollivander continued to stare at her, speechless and awed, but she very calmly conjured a cloth and knelt by his side.

"Voldemort has something I need," she told him in way of apology. The wandmaker winced at the use of the name. Very gently, Raven used the cloth to wiped blood from his face. "I steal for him as a way of payment."

"You help him—_willingly_?" Ollivander sounded stunned. "What on earth could he have that you would need so much?"

Raven frowned at him. "You wouldn't understand," she told him, feeling annoyed with him all over again. But she made the bloodied cloth vanish and instead ran gentle fingers over the two cuts. Ollivander felt her cold touch and the wounds flashed hot before fading away. He blinked and touched his cheek where one had been. His skin was intact.

"How did you—?"

"I told you, wandmaker," Raven said, an impish gleam to her eyes. "I'm no witch."

Ollivander looked at her young, thin face and sighed. "You don't belong here, child."

Irritation flashed across her face and she stood. "You don't know where I belong." She turned away from him, towards the bars. Then she suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching her head. She cried out sharply and nearly fell to the floor as the pain lanced through her temples.

Ollivander struggled to his feet as fast as he could, but before he could reach her, she straightened. "Raven?"

"I'm alright," she murmured, a hand still against her forehead. "It passed."

"Child…you—you're _bleeding_."

Raven started and quickly touched just under her nose. Her fingers did indeed come away wet with blood. "It's fine," she said. "It'll stop too. This has happened once before," she told Ollivander when he still looked aghast.

"But why—?"

She looked at him, a dark expression on her face. "This," she said, lifting her bloodstained fingertips, "is why I need the Dark Lord. No one knows what I really am. My body works differently from yours. But Voldemort knows what I am. I steal for him—in exchange for answers."

"Oh, child."

Raven did not care for the pity in his voice. She grimaced and slipped back through the bars. When she stood on the other side, she gave him a wicked and rather dark smile. "I've got to go," she said. "The Dark Lord gave me another assignment earlier today."

Ollivander's eyes still held that awful pity as he looked at her. The dark blood still stained her lip as she walked out of his sight.

At the top of the steps, Raven ran her tongue over her upper lip, tasting the coppery blood. _This isn't a good sign. I haven't had a nosebleed since my first try at Apparition_. But although the blood disturbed her, it passed quickly. Not like the nearly constant cough that had begun to plague her the day before. There had been no more blood when she coughed, but it was ever-present, a continuous reminder that something was wrong with her…_After tonight, I'll demand answers from Voldemort. He _owes_ me. _

* * *

Hours later that same night, Dumbledore walked across the darkened grounds, Snape and McGonagall at each side.

"_Another _theft, Albus?" McGonagall said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, nodding sadly. "The _Daily Prophet_ won't be running another story at the request of the Minister."

"Scrimgeour doesn't want to cause a panic," Snape said dismissively.

"Can you blame him?" McGonagall asked him.

Snape scowled and didn't reply.

"Severus," McGonagall said, "is there _anything_ you know of that could prevent the girl from gaining entry into Gringotts?"

"Nothing," Snape told her sharply. "From everything thing I saw and heard, Raven is _immune_ to magics, save for her own."

"We've gone over this already, I'm afraid, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "What we must discover is what hold Voldemort has over Raven. If we know that, we can break it and bring her back here."

Snape opened his mouth to speak and the other two looked at him expectantly. He hesitated and then said, "It is possible…that we won't be able to break this hold."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. "Severus, why do you say this?"

Snape sighed deeply. "Raven's obsession for answers."

The Headmaster closed his eyes and let out a breath. McGonagall looked between them. "What obsession do you speak of?"

"Raven was in Azkaban from the time she was three until the Dark Lord released her last summer," Snape told her. "Before that, she witnessed the murder of her mother—by a Death Eater. And as Dumbledore explained earlier, Raven is neither witch nor muggle, but instead something entirely different."

"She knows nothing of her own life," Dumbledore said. "While she was here, she sought answers to why her mother was murdered, why she was put in Azkaban as a child, and why her power is different from everyone around her."

"And if my assumption is correct," Snape said darkly, "Then the Dark Lord has the answers she so desperately searches for. And that is why she serves him now."

* * *

The next day, The Dark Lord sat by the fire, staring deeply into the flames.

"My lord?"

Voldemort glanced at the doorway and beckoned Gavin into the room. The Death Eater had a glimmer of thrill in his dark eyes. "What is it, Gavin?"

"The girl, my lord," Gavin said hurriedly. "I saw her through the window just a moment ago—she was coughing very badly—and judging by the look on her face, she'd coughed blood."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he smiled slowly. "Well, well," he murmured, drumming his long fingers on the arm of the chair. "It seems she has become weakened faster than we anticipated. And she still has no clue what damages her so. Good." He looked at Gavin. "We must bring her to the brink."

"I have a suggestion, my lord," Gavin said, smiling too.

* * *

Raven looked at her reflection in the mirror, disturbed by what she saw. It had been three full weeks since she had abandoned Hogwarts and she was now dangerously thin, her skin so pale it was nearly translucent. And at her collar she saw the new Dark Mark charm Voldemort had given her. _No more_. She took a thread of her power and cracked the mirror, turning away as she did so.

"Voldemort!" she shouted as she stalked through the Manor, too angry to be afraid or cautious. It didn't occur to her that the building was too quiet in her wake. It sounded as though she were the only person in the entire Manor… "_Voldemort_!"

The Dark Lord stood at the doorway of his study. "Stop shouting, girl," he said, "It's ill-mannered."

Raven walked up to him, her blood-shot eyes narrowed. "I'm done," she told him, her voice now soft. "Either you give me my answers…or I walk out—right now."

Voldemort looked down at her, tilted his head just a little as he studied her harsh expression. "I'll make you a new deal," he said in reply, just as quietly as her. "I've _one_ last task for you. If you complete it—then I will answer _every_ question you have for me."

Raven glared up him, her eyes narrowed to slits. "What task?"

Voldemort smiled slightly and held something out to her. Raven looked down to see a plain white mask: the mask of a Death Eater. She hesitated only a moment before taking the mask into her own hands. Voldemort's smile widened. "Come with me."

He Apparated to a darkened street corner, and she followed right after him. She looked to the building they stood in front of. "What is this place?"

"It was a safe-house," Voldemort told her. "Put on your mask, child. It's time for work." He waited until she slipped the mask over her face and pulled up the hood of her cloak. "Come," he said, gesturing to the door. Raven felt ill-at-ease—for despite the late hour, the door was wide open.

They walked through the ground floor, the Dark Lord leading up the staircase. When they reached the first door at the top, Raven stopped in her tracks and turned her head away. Voldemort looked at her, curiously. "What ever is the matter, little bird?" he asked in an untruly concerned voice.

She didn't reply. She now knew what lay in the room before them. She had sensed it so often in Azkaban—the scent of death.

"What have you done?" she whispered.

"What I do best, little bird." He placed a hand on her back and ushered her towards the door. "Now, now, my dear, this is no time to be timid. They're waiting for us." When she remained still, he frowned. "Do you want your answers or not, little bird?"

Raven scowled at him. "Stop calling me that." She took one last fearful breath and walked into the room.

Inside stood several Death Eaters, all wearing their masks, and did seem as though they had been waiting. The smell of death overpowered Raven for a moment when she stepped inside. Along one wall lay two bodies, both men. She closed her eyes and tried not to breathe too deeply.

"My lord," one of the Death Eaters said as Voldemort entered behind her. "We have him."

"Still alive?" the Dark Lord asked.

The Death Eater stood aside and pulled a thin man up off the ground by his collar. The man's hands were tied behind his back and there were fresh bruises and lacerations on her face and neck. "As you ordered, my lord."

"Excellent." Voldemort approached the prisoner, holding out his wand. "So," he said to the man. "You thought you could run from Lord Voldemort. Have we learned our lesson?"

The man closed his eyes and began to sob pitifully. Voldemort laughed, high and cold, at the man's fear. Then he turned to Raven, who was looking anywhere else but at him. "Are you ready to learn the truth, my Raven?"

Raven's eyes gazed through the mask and met Voldemort's. Slowly, she walked forward. "What do you want?"

Voldemort stepped back and waved at the man. "Kill him."

A sharp and sudden shock jolted Raven. She backed away, shaking her head. "_No_," she said firmly. "We had a deal, Dark Lord. I will not kill for you."

"Either he dies a quick and painless death at your hands, or a long torturous one at mine. Make your choice."

"_No_!"

Voldemort nodded to the Death Eater nearest Raven. The Death Eater clenched a fist and struck Raven hard across her face. There was a crack and Raven stumbled. When she straightened, there was a fissure in her mask, spider-webbing across her cheek.

"Kill him," Voldemort told her. "Or he'll die like your mother—screaming in agony."

Raven was still. Her crystal eyes were suddenly clear beneath her mask. Slowly, she approached the bound man. "Untie him first," she told the Death Eater who held him. "He will not die on the floor."

The Death Eater glanced at Voldemort, who nodded once in sanction. The rope around the man's hands disappeared and he was pulled completely to his feet. He stood, trembling, the faces of his fallen friends sharp in his mind. He felt a strange gratitude to the girl in the cracked mask before him. "I'm ready," he whispered, his voice thin.

"What is your name?"

The man looked surprised. "Carlton—Michael Carlton."

"Do you have any family, Michael?" Raven asked him, fingering the Dark Mark charm at her throat.

He paled. "A wife—two daughters—why?"

"So I'll know who to apologize to if this doesn't work. Catch." She suddenly pulled the charm free of the chain and tossed it to him.

He grabbed at it and the moment his hand closed around it—he vanished.

The surrounding Death Eaters quickly backed away from Raven. Voldemort strode forward, his face contorted with fury. His arm lashed out and he wrapped his long fingers around her neck. She gasped and grasped at his wrist, struggling to free herself. Her eyes widened—and then narrowed dangerously in confusion.

Voldemort put his snake-like face very close to hers. "Back to the Manor—now." He had no doubt that she would comply. She closed her eyes and was gone.

One of the Death Eaters stepped closer. Pulling off his mask, Gavin smiled. "She's at the breaking point, my lord."

Voldemort smiled, all fury gone. "Yes. Now all she needs is one little push." He looked at Gavin. "And I think only the truth will do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael Carlton pulled himself out of the water, soaked and chilled to the bone, but so bloody thankful to be alive. He rested on the shore for a minute, taking deep and grateful breaths. Then he looked up. Hogwarts castle loomed in the darkness before him. He gave a laugh and climbed to his feet.

Inside, he heard students in the Great Hall—the school was at dinner. He pushed open the doors of the Hall and stumbled inside. Every head in the room turned to him in surprise and interest. But he looked straight ahead, right at Dumbledore's face.

"I must speak with Dumbledore," he called out.

The Headmaster nodded at once and stood. He gestured for Snape and McGonagall to do the same. They left the staff table and walked down the center of the Hall. "We'll speak in my office," Dumbledore told Carlton.

* * *

At the Manor, Raven paced Voldemort's study, her mask in pieces on a nearby table. She stopped pacing the moment she felt his presence in the room, but she did not look at him. "You owe me either way, Voldemort," she told him sharply.

"I have every intention of telling you what you wish to know," Voldemort replied evenly. "But you understand my displeasure with you."

"And you understand perfectly well why I did it," Raven snapped back.

"Very well, Raven," Voldemort sat, seating himself comfortably in his throne-like chair. "Ask me your questions. What do you wish to know first?"

"How about the question that just jumped right to the top of the list?" It was only then that Raven turned to look at him. "_Why doesn't my magic work on you_?"

Voldemort's eyes widened and he actually smiled. "You attempted to use magic against me?"

"When you grabbed my throat," Raven told him. "I tried to make you let go. But you didn't even notice that I'd _attempted_ it."

"I see. Well, there's a simple answer." His smiled changed then and it sent shivers down Raven's spine. He blinked very slowly and then met her eyes.

"Your magic doesn't work on me because I used a few drops of my own blood in the spell that created you."

…Raven blinked at him, not fully understanding what he said. "Wh…what? What did you say?"

Voldemort's smile remained the same. "I created you, Raven."

* * *

"So," Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk. "Voldemort found the safe-house that you and your friends were in."

"Yes," Carlton said, nodding. "I—I don't know how—we had a Secret-Keeper…"

"It is possible you were betrayed," Dumbledore told him. "Such things have happened in the past."

Carlton looked pale. "I…I suppose you're right. My friends…they're gone. The Death Eaters killed them the moment they entered the house."

"How did you escape?" McGonagall asked, standing near the window with Snape.

"The Death Eaters…they tied my hands—they'd begun to torture me when—when _He_ came. You-Know-Who. There was another Death Eater with him…at least, I _thought_ she was a Death Eater at first. She wore the cloak—the mask…but when You-Know-Who ordered her to kill me…she refused."

Snape's eyes lit with a hopeful light. Dumbledore glanced at him, the same hope his eyes. "What happened when she refused?" he asked.

"They argued," Carlton said. "He…told her that if she didn't kill me, he'd—torture me to death himself. She still told him no. Another Death Eater hit her…he hit her hard enough to crack the mask she wore. You-Know-Who told her again to kill me and for a minute I really thought she was going to. But…she told the Death Eater holding me to untie my hands, to let me stand. Then she asked my name and if I had any family…She pulled a charm from around her neck and threw it at me—when I caught it, I was suddenly under water. I made it to the surface—it was the lake right here." He held put his hand to show he still held the silver Dark Mark.

Snape took it from his hand and studied it. "It's exactly like the charm she threw into the lake three weeks ago," he told Dumbledore. "That must be why he showed up here."

"Clever girl," Dumbledore said.

"Do you know who she was?" Carlton asked.

"She is the Dark Lord's 'Blackbird'," Snape said. "Her name is Raven."

"The thief that got into Gringotts?" Carlton blinked. "_And_ the Minister of Magic's home?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, smiling now. "Though it seems that despite the fact she's been stealing for him, she is still herself."

* * *

Raven stood, trembling slightly. Then she abruptly shook her head and turned away. "This is nonsense," she snapped. "You're lying, as usual."

Voldemort's expression hadn't changed. "Don't you have any other questions?"

Raven scowled as she looked to him. "Stop playing games, Voldemort."

"Do you want to know what you are or not?" Voldemort lifted his hands as though to indicate himself. "I swear to you, there is no one who knows better than me." Then he laughed. "No one _alive_ at least."

The girl hesitated. "…Fine. Tell me."

"Ah, where to start," he said, contemplating. "A thousand years ago, there lived a noble family. Their name was Rosendrath; _'Rose of the Dragon'_, they called themselves. They were haughty and the direct line was proudly Pureblood. But this family was more than it seemed. For the last few centuries of the Rosendraths' time, at least once in every generation, a child would be born. And this child would be different."

Raven felt something stir at the back of her mind. Staring at the Dark Lord, she sat on the floor in front of him. "Go on."

"It was very rare for these strange children to live more than a few days," Voldemort continued. "But when they did, they would be immune to their parents' magic, and from their birth they held a different sort of power all their own. But even those that lived as children would very rarely make it to adulthood. They suffered the same affliction, which started slowly, but eventually included coughing or even vomiting blood."

Raven shivered, but said nothing.

"This affliction would often kill them between the ages of twelve and sixteen, but—there were a selected few that lived to their twenties— but again, none of them lived past the age of twenty-one. Do you wish to know what these children were called?"

"Yes," Raven whispered.

"_Mage_," Voldemort told her. "A child born this way was called a Mage."

"What happened to the family?" Raven asked him, her voice almost desperate.

"They died out, a thousand years ago," Voldemort told her.

"But—I'm—"

"Yes, you are a Mage," Voldemort said, nodding. "While I attended Hogwarts, I found my ancestor's hidden chamber. _The Chamber of Secrets_. Inside the Chamber laid my ancestor's weapon against Mudbloods—but hidden away and safe throughout the ages were his journals as well. He wrote extensively on the 'Mage Phenomenon' and the young Mage, who would, at 17, become his ward. She was the last of the Rosendraths' direct line. In reading his journals, I too became _fascinated_ with the Mage's strange magics. Do you wish to know _why _other magics don't work on you or the Mages of the past?"

"Why?"

"The way my ancestor put it— 'Using magic on them is like flicking drops of water at the ocean.'" Voldemort smiled down at her. "Would you like to know about your mother now?"

Raven stared into the fire behind him. "Tell me."

"As you know, 18 years ago she was Gavin's wife. I learned that her family, Roselyn, was indirectly descended from the Rosendrath—and I asked Gavin's permission to 'borrow' her." He lifted his wand, studying it, and still smiling. "There was a spell in my ancestor's journals—very similar to the spell that gave me this new body—a spell that needed blood, the bones of the last Mage, and a woman's womb.

"Gavin was loyal to me and he brought Christine to aid me," Voldemort continued. "With the spell, we placed a child inside her, a fatherless child. She carried the baby to term, but when she gave birth, the spell seemed to have failed. The child was normal. When I ordered Gavin to see if it was immune…the child died. So we tried again.

"But within a few months…Christine disappeared, with the child in her belly." Voldemort laughed again. "Who would have thought Gavin's quiet little mouse of a wife had the spine to _run_ from Lord Voldemort, stealing his creation in the process!"

_Mother_…?

"But no matter where we searched, it seemed Christine had truly vanished," Voldemort said. "It looks as if she found a safe haven somewhere to give birth to _you_—and then settled in that little cottage to raise you as her own."

"I _am_ hers," Raven argued swiftly.

"In heart perhaps," Voldemort said dismissively. "But not in blood. Do you want me to continue?"

Raven nodded, still staring into the fire.

"Very well. I ordered Gavin to continue the hunt for his wayward wife," Voldemort said. "And though it took him three years, he finally did so. Now, at that point I had suffered my defeat at the hands of Harry Potter; my body no longer existed and most of my 'loyal' followers believed me dead. But Gavin knew I would someday return, so he completed the orders I gave. He killed Christine. When he discovered you in the cottage, he thought you were younger than you actually were. That is why he attempted to kill you as well."

_Flash of green—greater pain than she has ever felt—_

"I imagine that it hurt when he used the 'Avada Kedavra,'" Voldemort said, "but it didn't kill you. It was then that he realized who and what you were. In his younger days, and in truth, until very recently, Gavin was a Ministry official. Do you want to know what he did for a living?"

"Is it relevant?" Raven demanded, sneering at the thought of Gavin.

"Oh, very much so. Gavin was one of the overseers for Azkaban."

Raven's head whipped around to stare at the Dark Lord. "…Azkaban."

"Haven't you wondered why you were there?" Voldemort asked. "As I said, Gavin believed I would return, so he placed you in Azkaban—for safe-keeping."

Raven was standing suddenly. She glared down at the Dark Lord. "_He_ put me there? _He_ made me live my life in that _prison cell_?!" She began to pace again. "You should have let me kill him."

"He still has his uses, I'm afraid," Voldemort said, amused. He watched her pace. "Now, Raven, I'm surprised at you."

She paused and looked at him. "What?"

"I thought the next question out your mouth would be—'why?'"

"Why what?"

Voldemort stood. "_Why_ did I create you in the first place?" He slowly began to circle her, making her feel as though she were in a cage again.

"Alright," Raven said, following him with her eyes. "Why?"

"My ancestor was quite the innovator, you know," Voldemort said. "He not only created the spell to make you, he created another—but before I go on, would you like to know what causes the Mages' deadly sickness? Do you want to know why you are ill?"

"Yes," she snapped, still watching him.

"It's your magic," he all but whispered it her. "That strange and unique power of yours is your _life force_. Every time that you used it too quickly for your body to catch up, the use of it caused damage. And _continued_ use would lead to further weakness. You've grown thinner, paler, and _weaker_, because of it."

Raven paled and put a hand to her spinning head. "Life force?" She thought back—_The nosebleed…after I first tried Apparition—The first sign… _

"Don't look so frightened," Voldemort told her, stopping in front of her. "You've a continuous link to that raw magic that fuels your body. You could recover in a matter of weeks if given the chance….My darling little bird," he said, touching a hand to her dark hair, "You've been slowly killing yourself since I freed you from Azkaban…but now," he said, suddenly grabbing her wrists, "It's _my_ turn."

There was a sharp pain at her wrists that faded quickly. Raven cried out and tried to pull away, but her legs wouldn't listen to her. She glared up at Voldemort in defiance…and then she felt it.

It was like she was bleeding out, as though something was _pulling_ the strength out of her—it started small, but before a moment had passed, Raven screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Voldemort knelt with her, still grasping her wrists. He was laughing, high and cold and horrible—Raven screamed, incoherent— it was too much, the pain—the burning under her skin—With a strength she didn't know she had, she reached out with her mind—and found the first person that came to her mind—

* * *

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was again sitting at the staff table, Michael Carlton sitting in a new chair beside him. Snape and McGonagall had also returned. Dinner was almost over; most of the students were already gone, but a few stragglers were just getting up to leave.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were a few of those students. They were walking to the doors when Harry suddenly cried out, clapping a hand against his scar. _Triumph—overwhelming power ripped through him—All his_! —The pain in his scar increased until it drove him to his knees. Dumbledore stood immediately to go to him—but not a moment later, Snape fell out of his chair, hands over his ears, face contorted in agony and fighting not to scream.

Snape was closer—Dumbledore knelt, "Severus! What's wrong?"

Through clenched teeth, Snape tried to speak clearly, though the pain in his head made it all the more difficult. "—Raven," he gasped out. "It's—Raven—she's screaming—crying—I can hear her—" (_Severus—help—me—he's hurting—SEVERUS_!!) "She's in pain—great pain—I can't—I can't think!—" Snape finally gave a short scream as the pain suddenly overwhelmed him. Then his eyes snapped open. The pain had sudden ebbed. He could still hear her in his head… but she was quiet, sobbing… (_Sev—help me—_)

Down near the doors, Harry was slowly climbing to his feet. There were tears of pain on his face and Snape realized they were there on _his_ face as well. Snape stood, using the table for support. "It's over," he whispered.

"But what was it?" Dumbledore asked. "Stay here, Severus," he said and he went to speak with Harry.

Snape nodded, closing his eyes. He stood, leaning on the table, breathing heavily. He didn't realize he was being stared at. Down below the staff table stood Edwin, Alexis, and Clara.

Edwin was pale, deathly white. He swayed where he stood.

Alexis was clutching his arm and Clara's hand. "No, no, no," she murmured over and over, turning to bury her face in Clara's shoulder.

Clara was as silent and pale as Edwin, but there were tears running down her face. "Raven," she whispered. Clara wavered and then dropped to the floor, unconscious. Alexis cried out and knelt beside her.

"Clara!"

Edwin knelt as well. "She's fainted, Aly," he told her, his steadiness cutting through her panic. "She'll be alright." He looked up at Professor Flitwick appeared beside them. "She fainted, Professor," he said. "Can you help us get her to the hospital wing?"

"Of course," the tiny professor said, waving his wand. Clara lifted as though on an invisible stretcher. "Come on now."

Edwin helped Aly to her feet and they started to leave. But before he'd taken more than a step, Edwin glanced back at Snape. The professor met his eyes…and then turned away. But not before Edwin saw that they shared the same fear.

_Raven._


	16. Caged

**Chapter Fifteen: Caged**

* * *

_Severus—help—me—he's hurting—SEVERUS!! _

"Severus?"

Snape brought himself back to the present. He turned from the window to glance at Dumbledore. The older man looked very worried. "Has there been no word?" he asked.

"Nothing," Snape said, turning back. "There's been no sign of her the last two weeks."

"None of the Death Eaters you were able to speak to have heard anything?"

Snape shook his head. "No. They all believe that the Dark Lord murdered her for disobeying him."

Dumbledore hesitated. "Severus…if he did?"

"No."

"Severus—"

"She is still alive," Snape said sharply. "I'd know if she weren't."

Dumbledore smiled, pleased at the confidence in Snape's voice. "Then she is alive—and we will watch for any sign."

"The Death Eaters I spoke with were disturbed about something else," Snape said. "From what they told me—those two incidents in the past week: that building collapsing, the fire that spanned an entire block—Voldemort had no help with them."

Unease clouded Dumbledore's eyes. "He did them alone?"

"They seem to think so."

They were silent for a few minutes, contemplating the power it would take to perform such tasks by oneself.

"Headmaster," Snape said. "We still don't know how Raven's identity was revealed here."

"I've spoken to Harry," Dumbledore said. "But he received nothing more than a short note accusing Raven and the silver Dark Mark."

"Do you have the note?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "But I've not found the writer yet. Her friends—how are they?"

Snape grimaced. "Rowle hasn't asked anything of me since that night. I don't know about the others."

"Keep an eye on them, hm?" Dumbledore glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Ah, it's nearly time for the feast. Will you walk down with me, Severus?"

Snape shook his head. "I don't think I'll go."

Dumbledore's face fell. "Severus, it's Christmas."

"I'm well aware," Snape told him. "But I'm not feeling particularly festive."

Dumbledore sighed and touched his shoulder. "I understand," he said. "Walk with me anyhow. I won't insist you attend."

* * *

Gavin sat at the small wooden table, notebook before him and quill in hand. Every now and then he would glance over at the cell that took up half the tiny dungeon room. She was still curled up in the corner furthest from him head buried in her lap, her long hair covering her face and arms. "Come now, child," he said at last. "Don't you miss having conversations? You haven't spoken a word these last few days."

Raven gave no sign that she'd heard him. Gavin sighed and turned back to his notes. But then Raven's head suddenly snapped up, making Gavin flinch. He looked over at her, but her crystal eyes were staring up the stone stairs, at the closed door at the top. Gavin frowned, looking from Raven to the door and back again. "What—?"

The door swung open a moment later and Gavin jumped to his feet as Voldemort swept down the staircase. "Has she spoken?" he asked, approaching the cell.

"No, my lord," Gavin replied, bowing deeply. "She still hasn't said a word."

Voldemort placed a hand on one of the cell bars and smiled cruelly. "And how are we feeling this afternoon, little bird?"

Raven's eyes narrowed and the bar beneath the Dark Lord's hand suddenly burned white hot. Voldemort snatched his hand away, cursing silently. Then he smiled again. "Clever, little bird," he murmured. "Your magic won't affect me, so you affect the settings around me."

Raven straightened her back and glared at Voldemort. "Stop calling me that," she rasped.

"Ah, so she can still speak." Voldemort touched the tip of his wand against his hand, making the burn fade. "Your nose is bleeding, my dear," he told her in a casual tone. "You ought to be more careful with the little power left to you at the moment."

Raven wiped at the blood, not really caring about it or the dull headache at the back of her skull. Such things were becoming constant to her. "I felt you coming," she told him, her voice low and harsh. "You've done enough to me—at least spare me your presence."

Voldemort studied her and liked what he saw. Her face was deathly pale, cheekbones frightfully prominent, and there were traces of old blood under her nose and around her cracked and dry lips. And that madness that swam so close to the surface broke through more easily than before. "But I do so enjoy our little talks," he said, deliberately baiting her.

Raven scowled, but said nothing more. Voldemort's thin patience with her snapped. "Fine. I'll leave you alone." He turned suddenly and started up the steps. Halfway up, he drew in a deep breath and concentrated.

Inside the cell, Raven screamed. Gavin watched her thrash on the floor, limbs convulsing with agony. Voldemort walked up the stairs and through the door without glancing back.

Gavin waited until the girl fell silent and still on her back. She lay sprawled across the floor, blood flowing freely from her nose. As Gavin approached the cell door, she turned over on her stomach and began to gag. When he entered the cell, a puddle of blood lay on the ground where it had spilled from Raven's mouth.

"Are you done?" he asked her as she struggled to breath.

She nearly growled at him. He sighed and took hold of her arm. Rather gently, he pulled her to her feet and helped her stumble to the thin mattress he'd laid in the other corner of the cell for her. She collapsed onto it and her eyes fell shut. Gavin knelt beside her, taking a cloth to the fresh blood on her face. Raven's eyes snapped open and she glared at him.

"Be nice," he told her. "Or I'll leave you here to choke on your own blood."

Raven's eyes closed again. Gavin took this for consent and began to clear the blood from her face. "You truly are unbelievable," he murmured as he worked. "I never get tired of looking at you. It still amazes me that you even exist. I feel a certain pride when it comes to you, child."

Raven ignored him, but his words sickened her. As did his obvious enthrallment of her very being. He regarded her as one would a special project successfully done. "Get out," she whispered bitterly.

Gavin blinked at her. "As you wish."

She heard him leave the cell, gather his notes, and trudge up the stone staircase. "Sulk in the dark by yourself then." He hesitated at the door and called back, "Oh, by the way…Happy Christmas."

When she heard the heavy door of the dungeon close with a thud, she sighed in relief. She was exhausted, but managed to open her eyes slightly and gaze at what was left of her world. There were scorch marks and full chunks of stone missing from the walls around her, from when she first woke in the cell two weeks ago. A deep and hollowing fear had filled her when she realized she was caged again. But she did not have the strength—no longer had the power—to transport herself elsewhere.

_I can barely stand on my own these days_, she realized sadly. _He won't leave me anything more_. He did not take power from her everyday. From what he had explained to Gavin, he didn't want to drain her dry, so he would wait for her to gain something of her strength back—before he immediately took it away again.

_I'm so tired…_

* * *

Three days later, Gavin had still not returned. Raven was thankful, but still weak from her last 'attack'. She lay on the thin mattress, drifting in and out of consciousness.

Her eyes opened wide when she heard the heavy door open and close quickly. Moving carefully, using what strength she had left, she propped herself on her elbows and waited for whoever was there to come down the steps.

A moment later, she was shocked to see Wormtail standing in front of her cell. He was staring at her in horror and looked a bit queasy. "You _are_ alive," he murmured.

Raven stared at him right back. "…Can you help me out of here, Peter?"

Wormtail paled and didn't answer her right away. Finally, looking miserable, he shook his head. "I…I can't."

He was not brave enough, not strong enough to defy the Dark Lord so. Raven lay back down. "I understand, Peter," she told him. "You should leave before someone finds you here."

Again, he hesitated, but then Raven heard him scramble back up the steps and through the door. She closed her eyes and let herself slip back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sometime later—she wasn't sure how long she'd been out—she heard the door open again. She opened her eyes, but did not bother to sit up. She listened to the footsteps hurrying down the steps, and to the wheezing breath, and realized that it was Wormtail again. She heard him set something on the ground and then he rushed back up the stairs without a word.

After she heard the door close again, she lifted her head. Not trusting her legs, she crawled slowly to the edge of her domain, to see what he had left.

There, on the ground just outside of her cell, was the framed poem.

_Oh_. She reached beyond the bars and pulled it back to her. She crawled back to the mattress and hugged the poem to her heart.

* * *

Alexis slipped through the secret door, strangely glad to be back in the old cluttered room. She looked over to the couch where Clara was already laying, stretched out. "Hey, love."

Clara sat up, smiling. "Hey back."

Aly sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. "Why are we still meeting in secret to make out in the middle of the night anyway?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Old habits die hard," Clara said with a grin, slipping an arm around Aly's waist.

"You're incorrigible," Aly muttered.

Clara's grin widened. With one quick move she had Aly pinned on the seat of the couch. "Uh huh, that's why you keep coming back."

Aly smiled wickedly and pulled Clara down to kiss her. But then her face fell and she sighed. "Damn it."

Clara looked down at her. "What's the matter, Aly?"

"I miss her."

Clara's grin disappeared and her eyes closed. She settled herself in the crook of Aly's arm, resting her head on the girl's shoulder. "I know."

"Do…do you think she's really dead?"

"I don't know," Clara replied. "I really don't."

Alexis felt a tear fall from her eye. "Why did she leave us?" she asked, not for the first time. "I just don't get it."

"She wasn't who we thought she was," Clara said, her voice low and uncertain. "That's all."

"I really liked her, Clare," Aly said. "I thought we'd be friends forever, like with Edwin."

"I know," Clara said again, lifting her head to kiss Aly's cheek.

They stayed that way, curled together on the worn old couch, until they nearly fell asleep simultaneously. Neither wanted to let go of the other, both of them needed the comfort they shared.

* * *

Voldemort paid another visit to Raven's prison a little more than a week later. Gavin was, again, sitting at the table, his eyes on Raven. "Is she awake?" the Dark Lord asked his follower.

Gavin stood when he realized his lord had entered the room. He bowed slightly and then shook his head. "She's been drifting in and out all day, my lord. It seems it's getting harder for her to stay awake."

Voldemort smiled slightly and looked in on Raven himself. Gavin had moved the mattress to the center of the cell to keep a closer eye on her. Raven lay on her back, pale and emaciated, her eyes fluttering open and closed. _She felt my presence again_. Voldemort realized, pleased. "Let's do our best to wake her, hm?" And he breathed in the power she supplied.

At once, Raven's eyes flew open, unseeing, and she began to convulse as she screamed. Voldemort abruptly stopped his pull and she fell silent. Eyes still wide, she gasped for breath. Voldemort tapped on a bar to get her attention. Her head fell to the side, but her crystal eyes were clouded over, as though she couldn't really see him. "Hello, little bird," Voldemort murmured.

Raven opened her mouth but the only sound that came was a rasp. Gavin stepped closer to the cell. "She lost her voice the day before yesterday—the last day you gathered power from her."

"Interesting," Voldemort said. Then something caught his eye and his gaze sharpened. "Open our little bird's cage, Gavin."

Gavin blinked, but did as Voldemort commanded. The Dark Lord entered the cell and swiftly knelt by Raven's side. She stared up at him with pain and fury echoing through her expression. Gavin stood at the cell door, perplexed. "What is it, my lord?"

Voldemort reached down and pulled on the chain that hung around Raven's neck. From under the collar of her robes came the ancient key. The Dark Lord stared at it and then began to laugh. "Well, well," he said. "Come here, Gavin, and take a look at this."

Gavin moved closer and saw the key that Voldemort was holding up. His eyes widened. "That looks like—"

"Yes, yes it does," Voldemort said, smiling cruelly down at Raven. "Clever little bird— Tell me, did you manage to find the _door_ when you discovered this key?"

Raven let out another rasp, her own eyes become clearer.

"I take it that means 'no'." Voldemort tucked the key back under her robes and stood. "Such a pity—for now you'll never have the chance."

* * *

Ten days passed.

Gavin watched Raven's deteriorating health with fervent eyes. Each day that passed, he recorded what he saw change in her. She could no longer fully wake at all, her body terribly wasted and stained with blood around her nose and mouth. Gavin noted it all—and then he observed something that astounded him.

Voldemort returned to the room when Gavin reported that something had happened to Raven, hoping that he had not already drained his power source dry.

"What has happened?" he demanded of Gavin, studying Raven intently.

"Raven…she's begun to mutter in her sleep," Gavin explained. "And since she's never really conscious these days—it's nearly constant. Look," he said, seeing the girl's lips moving faintly.

"What has she been saying?" the Dark Lord asked as he stepped into the cell.

"_That's_ the interesting part," Gavin said. "I didn't think anything of it at first…she was obviously dreaming or hallucinating…but then I heard a name."

Voldemort turned to Gavin, crimson eyes glittering. "What name?"

"Tobiah."

An incredulous expression crossed the Dark Lord's face. "You're certain?" He knelt at Raven's side, trying to hear the words she was whispering. "She shouldn't know that name at all."

"I know."

Voldemort watched as silent tears ran down the child's wasted face. He smiled darkly. "Little bird, little bird, why do you cry?"

"_The world has given me wings, but not taught me to fly_."

Voldemort's eyes widened and he looked to Gavin again. The Death Eater just grinned, reveling in the mystery of it all. "I told you."

The Dark Lord's attention went back to Raven. Slowly, he recited, "Little bird, little bird…how do you sleep?"

"_Fearful of what… the morning will reap_."

"And so little bird, little bird, what will you do?"

"_Keep close to my heart …what I know to be true_."

"Then little bird, little bird, why do you weep?"

"_The truth I know is freedom's …not mine to keep_."

Silence fell as Voldemort considered the girl's sleeping face. "She _should not_ know that verse," he whispered, standing. "It's impossible."

"It could be some sort of…residual memory, my lord," Gavin suggested. "Something buried deep within her when we performed the enchantment to create her."

"Watch her," Voldemort commanded, sweeping out of the cell and towards the stairs. "Write down _everything_ she says that is out of place."

"Yes, my lord, it will be done." But Gavin's face still shone. "It's amazing, isn't though, my lord? To hear words over a thousand years old…from the lips of a _child_…"

* * *

Dumbledore laced his fingers together on the desk before him. "These demonstrations of tremendous power are getting worse," he told those gathered in the room before him. "Voldemort is growing bolder and from what I have learned from Scrimgeour, the Ministry is having trouble keeping the Wizarding world from panic."

Kingsley spoke in his deep voice. "After the earthquake two days ago in the center of London—both Scrimgeour and the Muggle Minster has been struggling to keep the peace."

"How is he even _doing_ this?" McGonagall asked. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has always been a formidable wizard, but these attacks have been based on such _raw power_ that should beyond any wizard or witch alone."

Snape opened his mouth to speak, but the shook his head.

Lupin rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "It's been over a month since these displays of power began—surely we must know something?"

"I have a theory."

Everyone turned to look at Snape. He was standing near the window, staring out at the snow-covered grounds below. "The first attack…happened four days after Raven disappeared." He looked at the group, his face grim. "You all know now that Raven is not a witch, but something completely different. I cannot help but think—that these two things are related."

Lupin frowned, remembering the pale child he had spoken with. "I was surprised to learn you'd _fibbed_ to me, Albus," he said, smiling slightly. "When you told me the girl's 'history'."

Dumbledore returned the small smile. "We didn't want to frighten the child away."

"Though it happened despite our efforts," Snape muttered.

Kingsley looked at Snape carefully. "You believe the girl is alive."

"I _know_ she is alive," he snapped.

"Is there any way for you to confirm it?" Kinsley asked him gently.

Snape glared at the Auror, but shook his head. "No."

"Then let us discuss other possibilities as well."

Snape scoffed. "Are there any?"

* * *

For the month that followed, Gavin kept a journal of Raven's unconscious whispers. It did not vary much, but he dutifully recorded it all on parchment. The Dark Lord visited often throughout the weeks, and continued to use the child's power as his own.

Then one day, Raven fell silent.

Gavin still sat throughout the day with her, writing his own thoughts and musings down as he listened to her harsh, labored breathing inside the cell. Gavin noted that her appearance was quickly becoming a terrible sight.

Late in the evening, he paused in his writing, but did not know what had disturbed him. He lifted his head and listened—

—The breathing had ceased.

Gavin leapt to his feet and barreled into the cell, rolling up his sleeve as he went. He pressed a hand against Raven's throat…and felt no pulse.

Cursing, he pressed the tip of his wand to the Dark Mark tattooed on his arm. It burned black and not a moment later, Voldemort burst through the door at the top of the staircase. "What's happened?" he demanded as he came down the steps.

"She just stopped breathing," Gavin told him quickly. "And I can't find a pulse."

Voldemort entered the cell and shoved Gavin aside. He grabbed Raven's wrist and waited. Then he let out a breath. "There's a pulse," he told Gavin sharply. "It's weak, but it's still there."

Gavin gave a relieved sigh.

Voldemort let go of Raven's wrist and placed his hand at her collarbone. He closed his eyes…threading a small, thin strand of Raven's own power into her chest.

Raven's eyes snapped open as her lungs suddenly filled with air again. Her next two breaths were difficult—as though she had nearly drowned—but after a few minutes, it went back to the rasp it had been before.

Her eyes rolled until Voldemort could see only the whites… the Dark Lord watched as a single blood-tinged tear rolled down her face…and then her eyes closed. He wondered at first if she'd actually died… but no, she was still breathing as before.

The Dark Lord slowly stood. "It seems I have pushed her too far and too fast," he said to Gavin as they exited the cage and closed the door behind them. Voldemort gazed at Raven's unconscious form behind the bars. "I will have to let her recover…a little."

"Shall I stay with her, my lord?"

"No," Voldemort said, starting up the stairs. "She'll live. And even if she doesn't—we still have the Mage's bones."

Gavin took one last look at the girl and then followed Voldemort out of the dungeon.

…

Raven's eyes cracked open. Her mind was clearer than it had been for weeks. She turned her head towards the bars of her cell; felt a terrible understanding settle upon her.

_I'm going to die. Voldemort…he just brought me back from the ragged edge of death…will he be able to do so again if it comes to that…?_

…_Do I want him to?_

Raven forced herself to take a deep breath, doing her best to stay awake and aware.

_Oh, god, it hurts. It hurts to be awake…hurts to breathe…How long have I been here?_ Time had blurred for her. Every day blended seamlessly into the next. _How long do I have until he pushes me over the edge again?_

Something inside Raven suddenly snapped.

She gritted her teeth and took another deep breath, then another…

…_I will _not_ die in a cage! I refuse!_

Her mind raced as she fought to accept the reality of her own demise. _I won't die here…I won't die _here_ of all places. I lived my life in a cage; I will not end it in one_.

She felt her consciousness slipping and bit down hard on her lip to keep herself in one place.

_Hogwarts._

Her thoughts rested there…those afternoons with her friends by the lake…sitting with Edwin under the shade of a tree…Raven closed her eyes…and summoned what was left of her power.

It burned—like fire beneath her skin right down to the bone. But she persisted. Finally, the power answered her.

She took one breath of cold, clean air—

—And darkness overtook her before she could open her eyes just once…


	17. The Ragged Edge & Back Again

**Chapter Sixteen: The Ragged Edge and Back Again**

* * *

He would have missed her, lying so still on the ground, and lightly covered with fallen snow. In fact, it was Fang who discovered her first, and it was his frantic barks and whines that made the groundskeeper look down.

"What 'ave you found, boy?" The large man asked the dog, looking down. Then he paled. "Good lord." He knelt and gently brushed snow from her white face, He gasped as he recognized her. "Raven!" Swiftly, he pulled out his pink umbrella and shot of silver raced towards the castle.

He couldn't be sure in the dark, but he thought he saw blood on her face. As carefully as he could, he lifted her from the ground and made his way back to his cabin, wondering as he hurried through the snow, how the girl-child had come to be there.

When he reached his cabin, Hagrid carefully laid Raven upon his enormous bed. Now that she was in the light, he could see how terrible she truly looked. Hagrid shuddered at the sight of her.

As he had suspected, it was blood on her face, just more of it than he had thought. It pooled, drying on her upper lip, flowing from her nose. There were lines on her chin where it had poured out of her mouth. There was even fresh blood around her eyes and ears. Her entire face was frightfully cadaverous and colorless under the blood. For long hideous moments, Hagrid thought he had found a lifeless corpse in the snow.

"What have they done to ye?" Hagrid wondered aloud, pitying the child who had taken such joy in the company of creatures like Buckbeak and Tenebrus.

A swift knock came to the cabin door, but it flew open before Hagrid could move to open it. The Headmaster entered the single room and reached the edge of the bed. Dumbledore paled at what lay before him. "Where did you find her?" he asked Hagrid softly.

"Out by the lake, lying on the ground," Hagrid replied hoarsely. "There was a thin layer o' snow on 'er." He glanced back at the door when someone else followed behind Dumbledore. McGonagall stood at the threshold of Hagrid's home, pale with shock.

Finally, she edged closer. "Is she…is she breathing? Is she alive?"

Dumbledore leaned closer and placed a hand under the girl's nose. After a moment, he sighed in relief. It was faint, but there was breath. He nodded to McGonagall. "She's alive. Just barely, but she's alive."

"Dumbledore…" Hagrid spoke cautiously. "Should I find Harry? Or Edwin and Clara?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't want anyone else to know she's here."

"But they're her friends!" Hagrid argued.

"Considering Raven's recent choices, there's some question to that," Dumbledore replied. "We must know what Raven has to say before anyone discovers she's here at Hogwarts." The Headmaster looked up as someone else rushed into the cabin.

"Where is she?" Snape demanded as he approached the bed. He stopped dead when he saw Raven. The color drained from his face and he swayed dangerously.

Acting quickly, Dumbledore steered the man to the chair beside Raven's bed and sat him down before he could fall.

Snape reached out and touched the blood around Raven's eye. "What could have happened to cause this?" he asked. Memory came to him, of his teaching her Apparition in the woods surrounding Slytherin Manor. "She's bled from the nose before, I've seen it. But now she's bleeding from her ears? Her _eyes_?" He pulled out a cloth and gently wiped some of the blood from her chin.

She stirred.

Snape blinked and then grabbed her hand. "Raven?" he whispered. The others behind him watched with baited breath.

Her eyelids fluttered, but remained closed. Dumbledore touched Snape's shoulder. "Keep talking to her, Severus." He glanced at his deputy, "Minerva," Dumbledore said gently. "I'll need you to contact members of the Order and let them know that Voldemort no longer has her."

"Albus," McGonagall murmured. "What are we going to do with her? Surely we won't keep her here? —Not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's most powerful servant?"

"I call that title into question, Minerva," Dumbledore replied evenly, still looking down at Raven. "There is old blood dried beneath the new; she is dangerously thin and pale; her entire being cries that she has been subjected to great pain. She teeters on the edge of death." He turned to McGonagall, a hard look in his eyes. "Servant? No, I believe that 'slave' would be a more proper term."

Dumbledore turned back to Snape. "She responded to your voice, Severus. Speak to her." He glanced at McGonagall. "After you contact the Order, I want to run a bath for the girl, to clear away the blood. It cannot be removed magically."

Minerva looked as though she might argue again, but then she nodded. "I'll run a bath in one of the faculty bathrooms." She turned and left the cabin.

Snape clutched at Raven's limp hand, still wiping blood from her face with his other hand. "Raven," he murmured again. "Wake, please child."

Dumbledore moved to the other side of the bed and with an apologetic glance at Snape, he spoke to Raven as well. "Come now, Raven. Sirius would want you to pull through this."

Snape flinched slightly and Dumbledore saw a flash of resentment in his black eyes. But Raven stirred once more and the resentment turned to jealously. "Raven…Raven, can you hear me?" Snape sat up straighter, for Raven's hand had closed around his. "Raven," he called, his voice stronger. "Raven, open your eyes. Come now."

Raven's eyes fluttered open for a moment, bloodshot and unseeing before they fell shut once more. Encouraged nonetheless, Snape stood and squeezed her hand. "Raven…" The hand in his twitched once—and then Raven's whole body began to convulse on the bed. An odd sound came from deep within her throat and it took Snape only a moment to realize that the girl was choking. Swiftly, he grabbed her and turned her body onto her side, hoping to dislodge whatever was blocking her airway.

Raven convulsed just once more—and then with a retch, a small wave of blood poured out of her mouth. It splattered onto the pillow her head lay upon, bright and terrible. Both Snape and Dumbledore exclaimed in shock at the sight, but neither moved away.

Raven's body shook as she began to cough and choke, trying too hard to breath. At last, she turned on her back again and caught sight of Snape at her bedside. He was shocked to see tears fill her eyes. "Sev," she rasped, her voice hoarse and dry with disuse. "I'm—_alive_?" She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Where—?" she asked without opening her eyes again. It was an obvious effort for her to speak.

"You're at Hogwarts," he told her. "Raven, what happened to you?"

"Vol…de…mort." Her voice trailed off and her body went limp. Snape reached out to shake her shoulder gently.

"Raven?" he called, gripping her hand again. "Raven?" He leaned down and lifted one of her eyelids. "She's out again." He bit back a sigh of frustration. Then he blinked. He lifted her eyelid again, and gestured to Dumbledore. "I'm not imagining this, am I?"

Dumbledore leaned down as well to see Raven's eye. The white of it was bloodshot, so badly in fact that little white could be seen at all.

But the crystal blue of her eye, the color that was so often remarked on, was now odder still. As first Dumbledore wasn't sure of what he was seeing. There were tiny, crooked lines from the edge to the pupil.

"Fissures in glass," Dumbledore mused aloud. He lifted the other eyelid and found that the other eye was the same. "Like someone has cracked them from the inside."

"Like someone has broken her," Snape whispered.

* * *

Shortly after Raven's collapse, McGonagall returned and the four teachers took Raven up to the castle, Hagrid carrying her in his arms. Carefully and silently, they chose Dumbledore office as their destination.

Dumbledore conjured a cot in his office when they reached it and Hagrid laid the girl down. "Severus, stay with her. Minerva, did you reach the Order?"

"I did," McGonagall replied with a short nod. "Kingsley has said he will pass it on to the others who must know."

"Hagrid," Dumbledore said. "You should head home. We'll let you know if we learn anything tonight."

"Alright," Hagrid said, looking down at Raven. "Just—make sure she gets through the night."

"We will," Dumbledore said, "Goodnight, Hagrid. Thank you," he added as the groundskeeper left.

Raven stirred on the cot, her eye fluttering. Finally, they opened and fell upon Snape. "Sev?"

Snape knelt beside the cot and took her hand. "I'm here, child."

A pink tingled tear fell from her eye. "…It…hurts…like a stone on my chest, in my bones." She took a gasping breath. "He…Voldemort…he's been taking…taking power…from me. It _hurts_." Her voice choked on the last word and she fell silent.

Snape touched her face, gently running a hand down her cheek. "You're safe now, Raven. You're safe."

But Raven shook her head. "I don't…I don't know yet if I'm safe." More tears escaped her eyes, but she blinked them away. "Sev—?"

"Yes?" he replied, squeezing her hand gently.

"You—you're Dumbledore's…aren't you? …You always…always were."

"I was," Snape told her softly. "I am."

An expression crossed her face—it was almost one of resignation…

Dumbledore looked to McGonagall and she nodded, stepping closer to the bed. "Miss Elder, do you think you can walk with my help? I've run a bath for you."

Raven closed her eyes long enough that they feared she'd lost consciousness again. But then she nodded and attempted to sit up. Snape helped her and supported her as she stood. But when he pulled away to let her stand on her own, her legs gave out and she sat back down on the cot. She clenched weak fists and sighed. "I'm…sorry…haven't stood…for a long time...I don't know how long…how long I've been gone…been under…" She touched a hand to her forehead.

Snape put an arm around her shoulders and helped her up again, this time remaining at her side. McGonagall stepped forward and Raven took her arm to lean on. With McGonagall's help, she made it slowly down the winding stairs and to a large and opulent bathroom. The bathtub was in the center of the room and filled with warm water and bubbling foam. McGonagall set Raven in a cushioned chair. "Are you alright with my helping you undress and bathe, Raven?"

Raven nodded and rasped, "I'm sure…I'll need it."

Raven used the chair to support herself as she stood and allowed McGonagall to pull her robes over her head. The professor found it a little trying, to her unease, when the robes stuck to places on her body where blood had dried around her shoulders and torso.

McGonagall stifled a gasp of pity and horror as she helped Raven into the bath. The girl's body was naught but skin and bones. She was painfully thin and McGonagall could see fresh bruises from where she, Hagrid, and Snape had gently supported her. But even as she watched, the bruises faded little by little.

Raven sat in the water, amazed at how wonderful the warmth of the water felt. She nearly wept as the cold finally melted from her body. She rinsed the blood from her face and body and McGonagall helped her wash out her long hair. When the blood was gone, Raven remained in the water, soaking in the warmth still. McGonagall stood. "I'll fetch some fresh robes for you, Raven. Will you be alright here?"

Raven nodded without opening her eyes and McGonagall fled from the room.

When McGonagall returned, she heard the sound of sobbing before she opened the door. The older woman paused, listening to the soft and pitiful cries. She knocked on the door to announce her return. "Miss Elder, are you alright?"

"Raven," the girl called back. "It's…it's just Raven."

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Are you alright, Raven?" she asked as she stepped into the room. Raven had her back to the door, but turned and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a thick towel around herself as she did. Her face was wet and eyes bloodshot, but there was nothing in her severe expression or demeanor to suggest she had broken down and cried.

"I can… hear the …disapproval in your voice…Professor," she said, her tone biting and her voice was still hoarse. "Why don't you… tell me what's on your mind? Get it out of the way?"

McGonagall noticed that the girl's voice was a little stronger and that she stood on her own, though shakily. "Why have you come back to Hogwarts, Raven?" she asked of the girl, pushed to the question by the child's forwardness.

Raven's eyes clouded and she glanced away. "I thought… I though that I was going to die," she murmured. "I wasn't going to die in a cage. So I came here…it was the first place I thought of…"

McGonagall hesitated. "I see."

Raven's eyes flashed and she took a step forward. "Do you?" She retorted. But then she stopped, her eyes falling upon her reflection in the mirror set beside the door. She fell silent, staring at her own wasted body. "Yes…" she murmured slowly, taking in her image. "I supposed you _do_ see."

* * *

Once she was dressed in new and warm robes, McGonagall led Raven back to the Headmaster's office. Raven sat on the edge of the cot, refusing to look at either Snape or Dumbledore.

McGonagall hurried to Dumbledore's side and murmured something in his ear. He nodded to her and then looked to Raven. "I'll be right, Raven. You stay here with Severus."

Raven closed her eyes, unable to bring herself to speak.

Dumbledore shared a worried look with Snape, who stood near to where Raven sat. Snape nodded once and Dumbledore slipped out of the room with McGonagall.

A deep and heavy silence fell upon the room.

"Child?" Snape said gently. "Raven, won't you speak to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" Raven's voice broke as she desperately fought the tears that came to her eyes. She lost the battle within seconds and the tears streamed down her withered faced.

The sight both touched and frightened Snape. "Oh, Raven."

"You must _hate_ me," she all but whispered as she tried not to sob. "You being _Dumbledore's_ spy after all."

She waited for him to say something, _anything_, but he made no sound. Finally, she looked to him and cried, "Just _say it_, Severus! Tell me you hate me like everyone else!"

He moved so suddenly that she didn't have time to react. Within a moment he had knelt beside the cot and thrown his arms around her thin shoulders. She felt all the air in her lungs escape her and what little strength she had faded away. Her feeble control broke and she collapsed into his hold. He held her steady and ran a hand over her dark hair.

"I do _not_ hate you," he told her softly. "I am so _glad_ to see you alive, Raven," He smiled ironically, "if not _well_."

Raven gave a weak sort of laugh as hot tears escaped her eyes. "Still my best," she murmured, burying her face into his robes and crying silently.

* * *

Raven slept through what was left of the night on the cot Dumbledore's office, and he allowed her to sleep on through the day. He spent little time in the office himself, to give her the rest she so obviously needed. Throughout the day, the words McGonagall had passed to him seemed to echo in his head. _"I thought I was going to die."_

When she woke, it was late into the evening. Dumbledore called Snape back to his office and with his help, Raven moved over to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. The child pulled her legs up to her chest, curled up like a wary cat in the high-backed chair.

Dumbledore glanced at Snape, who sat in another chair beside her. Snape's gaze remained on the child.

Finally, after the silence had pressed upon them all, he spoke to her softly. "What happened to you, Raven?" he asked. "You've been missing for more than two months."

Raven turned her head slightly, but did not look at him. "Only two months?" She gave a weak, but very dark laugh.

Dumbledore shared a quick look with Snape and continued, "Raven, where have you been? Voldemort was keeping you prisoner somewhere, wasn't he?"

Raven remained silent for a moment and then turned her broken eyes to meet Dumbledore's. "Why are you _helping_ me?" Each word was terse and cut into him. The doubt, the suspicion, and guilt were raw in her voice.

Dumbledore replied in an even tone, "You came back to Hogwarts."

"And I worked for the Dark Lord!" Raven cried. "Shouldn't you be alerting the Ministry that Voldemort's pet thief is in your possession?"

"You are in my _protection_, Raven," Dumbledore told her. "Not possession."

Raven fell silent, staring at the Headmaster in disbelief. Then she turned away, her mind slipping backwards. A flash of memory came to her; Voldemort standing over her, pain coursing through her bones, the blackness that filled her vision, the helplessness that she still felt—She shook her head. "No," she said softly. "I won't speak of it."

"You told Professor McGonagall you thought you were to die," he reminded her.

Snape started at that, turning to glance at Dumbledore before staring at Raven. "Is that true?" he demanded.

Raven looked at Dumbledore, eyes narrowed. Then she nodded shortly. Snape cursed and stood to pace the room. "How can you be so calm about it?" he asked her sharply.

Raven closed her eyes and snapped back. "Would you prefer that I broke down into a sobbing wreck—or jumped from the nearest tower perhaps? Because both of _those_ options sound _very_ appealing to me at the moment!"

Snape stopped and looked down at her, his face pale and empty. Slowly, he moved towards her and placed his hand on her head, as he always did. "Don't." he whispered. "Don't ever say such things."

Raven stared up at him, then her eyes closed again, amazed at how she was comforted by the familiar gesture. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, speaking as is he were the only one in the room. "Yes," she said. "Voldemort was keeping me prisoner in the dungeons below Slytherin Manor."

"Do you know why?" Snape asked her.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it, shaking her head. She didn't want to think about it. Not for a moment.

"Raven," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort convinced you to steal for him—what did he offer you?"

Raven was surprised that he seemed to understand so much. "…Answers. He would give me answers in exchange for stealing for him."

"Did you learn anything?"

Snape sat down in his chair again, staring at Raven with interest.

Raven smirked. "Yes."

"About your mother?" Snape asked.

Raven nodded and the bitter smile remained. "And about myself. I know what I am now and why I was growing weaker here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore felt a touch of concern. There was hostility, a sorrow to Raven's crystal eyes now that had not been there before. "Will you explain it us?"

Raven didn't know where to begin—No, she knew where, but she didn't want to speak the words aloud. "…My mother…Christine Roselyn was not my mother."

"What?" Snape said, eyes narrowing. "But then how—who is?"

Raven's eyes closed and she took a breath. "…I don't have one. Or a father."

Dumbledore shared a confused look with Snape. "Child, what do you mean?"

"Christine Roselyn carried me, gave birth to me, but I wasn't conceived—I was… _placed_ inside her womb," Raven explained, her voice harsh. Her eyes opened and locked on Dumbledore's. He was disturbed by the sheer misery and revulsion in her broken eyes. "By Lord Voldemort."

Dumbledore felt a deep sympathy for her, understanding the hatred he saw in her eyes. "How did he do this?"

Raven looked away again. "A spell…created by his ancestor—Slytherin. He—he said he used his blood, and the…bones…of what he called a 'Mage'. That's what I am," she told them. "A Mage. The bones he used were a thousand years old—they belonged to the last Mage that lived."

A sudden comprehension came to Dumbledore. "Mage—Hm, there is very little written or known about them, for the trait died out so long ago…." He looked carefully at Raven. "The Mage family—the Rosendrath, they were very close to the founders of Hogwarts."

"I know," Raven said. "Voldemort told me. The last Mage, she became a ward of Slytherin's." She let out a breath. "What do you know about Mages?" she asked him.

"As I said, not much," Dumbledore told her. "All that was every written is that they had a unique power, separate from that of a witch or wizard…and that they died young."

Raven nodded. "They had the immunity to wizards' magic that I do. Their power—_my_ power—it's our life force—it's what keeps us alive." She turned to Snape. "That's why I was getting weaker despite being free from Azkaban— It's because I was constantly using my magic."

"…You were covered in blood when we found you, Raven," Snape reminded her.

"Yes," she said. "If I use too much power…it damages me. You remember the nosebleed I had after my first try at Apparition."

"I remember."

"I had time to think about it," Raven told him. "That headache I had—when it happened I was using magic—it must have pushed me over some edge—and…Severus, I never got the chance to tell you, but the night I left Hogwarts…I was coughing blood."

"Blood?" Snape repeated.

"I was using too much magic," Raven told him. "I hurt myself…I was _killing_ myself and I didn't even know." A thread of fear quivered through her voice.

Snape reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you know better now," he told her. "You'll be alright."

Raven opened her mouth, but then quickly shut it.

"Raven," Dumbledore said, reaching into a drawer in his desk. "About the night you left—Do you know anything about how you were discovered?"

Raven's eyes narrowed dangerously and then shut. She didn't answer.

Dumbledore took a piece of parchment from the drawer and set it where Raven could see. "This is the note that Harry received that night, along with the silver charm…Can you take a look? See if you recognize the—?"

"Clara," Raven said without opening her eyes. "It was Clara."

* * *

Alexis was sitting at breakfast the next morning when she saw Professor Snape approached where Clara was sitting. The Slytherin girl looked confused at whatever the professor said, but Aly watched as she stood and followed him out of the Great Hall. Concerned, Aly got to her feet and quickly followed them.

"Clare?" she called when she left the Great Hall. They stopped and turned back to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Clara said, sounding a little scared. She glanced at Snape, who said nothing. "I have to go talk to the Headmaster."

"It's not your grandfather again, is it?" Aly asked as she caught up to them.

"I don't know."

"Can I come with you?" Aly asked. She and Clara both looked at Snape.

His face was blank. "…Yes. Perhaps that would be best."

He led them up to the Headmaster's office, where Dumbledore was waiting for them. He frowned slightly when he saw Alexis with Clara. "Severus."

"I thought it might save time," Snape told him.

Clara and Alexis both glanced quickly at Snape. They'd heard the anger beneath the calm surface. Clara grasped Aly's hand and squeezed tight.

There were two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. He gestured for the girls to sit. "There is something we must speak with you about, Miss Bauman," he said as they each took a chair.

"What is it?" Clara asked, her voice starting to sound strained.

Dumbledore's eyes were sharp as they met hers. "Near the end of November, it was discovered that your friend, Raven, was sent to Hogwarts under the orders of Lord Voldemort."

Clara paled.

Aly looked between her and Dumbledore. "What's going on?" she asked rather sharply. "What does that have to do with Clara now? We didn't know anything until that night."

"We were hoping for Miss Bauman to confirm that."

"Yes, _Clara-dove_," came a dark voice from the doorway. "Do tell."

Clara stiffened in her seat and slowly twisted around to see behind her. Standing in the doorway was a thin, cloaked figure; their face was completely hidden by shadow. Clara trembled. "…Raven?"

Raven stepped into the door and closed it behind her. "Hello, Clara," she said, in a falsely bright voice. "Been a while, hasn't it?" Her crystal eyes flashed from underneath the shadows, bright and furious.

Clara leapt to her feet and backed as far away from Raven as she could. Alexis watched her, shocked by the strength of her obvious panic. Aly turned in her chair to look at Raven. "You're alive," she said, relief at the edges of her voice despite Clara's reaction to her.

"Yes," Raven said, her tone softened as she glanced at Aly. "Barely, but yes."

"What…what happened to you?" Aly asked, getting to her feet. She started to take a step towards Raven.

"Aly no!" Clara cried.

Alexis stopped, and gave Clara a very demanding look. "Why?" she asked.

"I told you, she's not who she said she was!" Clara said, her eyes wide and desperate. "She was working for You-Know-Who the whole time we knew her!" But there was a hint of doubt in her words.

Raven's head snapped around and she stalked towards Clara. "The only one working for Voldemort before I left was _you_, Clara," she practically growled the words.

"You worked for him," Clara argued. "You stole for him!"

"You think I haven't paid for that?"

With a sudden movement, Raven drew back the hood of her cloak, exposing her face to the light. Her familiar crystal blue eyes burned in the face of someone who only vaguely resembled Clara's former friend. What stood before her looked very nearly like a corpse brought to life, skeletal and horrible.

Clara gasped and was unable to look away. "Rae…" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "What—what happened?"

"Voldemort happened," Raven told her, unmoved by the tears. "Now _tell me_, Clara, why did you do it? How did he get to you?"

But Clara couldn't bring herself to speak, though her mouth opened and closed several times. Finally, Dumbledore stood and came around his desk. He placed a firm hand on Raven's shoulder. "That's enough, Raven."

Raven was still watching Clara's face. With a short nod, she drew the hood back over her face and walked to the other side of the room. Snape was already standing there, his back resting against the wall. Raven leaned against his side, her back to the others in the room. Snape kept a hand on her shoulder, but he watched the scene before him.

Dumbledore led Clara back to the chair and sat her down. "Please, Clara," he said. "Explain."

Clara looked up at him and then buried her face in her hands. Finally, though her voice was frail, she spoke. "When my mother sent for me…when I got home—_He_ was there, You-Know-Who… He was just _sitting_ in the living room with my mum when I walked in." Her voice broke off as she sniffed, wiping at the tears still flowing from her eyes. "My mum acted like it was such a bloody _honor_ to have him there. He told her that he wanted to talk to me alone—I was so scared… He…he told me about Raven…how he found her in Azkaban and ordered her to…to come here. He—he wanted to know everything I'd learned about her since we became friends—I didn't, at first. I didn't want to believe what he'd said about you, Rae, but then he— He threatened to go after Aly."

Alexis, who had also taken a seat, let out a small sob. She'd begun to cry when she saw Raven's wasted face, and still hadn't stopped.

"I don't even know _how_ he knew about Aly!" Clara said. "But he told me…he said that if I didn't do what he said, he'd kidnap her—and I couldn't tell anyone then! Aly was still sixteen! Her parents would protect her—but they'd make it so we never saw each other again…So I told him."

"Oh, Clare," Aly whispered, the distress heavy through her tears.

Raven turned slightly and her eyes fell upon Clara again. "You told him I was looking for answers here. It was you." She made the connection in her mind. "God, you _waited_ until Alexis turned seventeen and then sent Harry that note, didn't you? Did Voldemort give the charm to you when you betrayed me?"

Clara couldn't speak anymore. She sobbed into her hands and shook her head. Alexis lifted a hand as though to touch her, but then she stood and turned away. "Professor Dumbledore?" Her voice trembled. "May I leave?"

Dumbledore considered her with sad eyes. "You may. But Miss Jefferies, please…speak of this to no one."

"I won't," Alexis said. "I won't say a word."

When Dumbledore nodded to her, she went to the door. But as she started to open it, she paused. With a heavy heart, she turned to Raven. "I'm glad you're alive." She started through the door.

"Aly," Raven called, stopping her again. She moved away from Snape and touched a frail hand to Aly's arm. "Don't tell Edwin."

From the sudden flinch, Raven knew the girl had intended to do just that. "Raven, he really ought to know—"

"Please Aly," Raven said, her broken eyes pleading. "I don't want him to see me like this."

Alexis felt fresh tears come to her eyes, but she nodded. Raven let her go and she disappeared through the door, shutting it behind her.

"Rae?" Clara was looking at her, her tear-stained face guilty and miserable. "I'm sorry…I…I didn't have a choice…"

Raven shot a furious look at her. "There is always a choice," she snapped. In her mind she could see herself closing that damned door, the sound of it still echoing. She looked into Clara's bloodshot eyes and something in her softened. "We both made ours."

"Miss Bauman," Dumbledore said then. "I ask the same thing of you as I did Miss Jeffries: Tell no one that you have seen Raven here. Voldemort will be searching for her and it is vital for her to remain hidden."

Clara nodded. "I understand."

"You may go," the Headmaster told her.

Rather shakily, Clara got to her feet. She couldn't bring herself to look at Raven again as she quickly slipped out of the office. Raven felt a long held breath escape her when she was gone. And though she had known for months that Clara had been conscripted by Voldemort, she felt her heart break all over again.


	18. The Hidden Door

**Chapter Seventeen: The Hidden Door**

* * *

Raven sat in the high backed chair she'd pulled closer to the window. She felt tired, but couldn't close her eyes for longer than a minute. Snape had gone; he had classes to teach… but Dumbledore still sat behind his desk. He was quiet as she was, with a large book laid on his desk. Occasionally, he would glance or at her…or her at him…but they spent a couple of hours in surprisingly comfortable silence.

"You weren't at all what I expected, you know."

Dumbledore looked up from his book, surprised. Raven was still staring out the window, but he could just make out the small smile mostly hidden by the shadows of her cloak. "Oh?" he said, smiling back at her. "Is that so? What did you expect of me?"

"The way that Severus and Voldemort had described you—the way that Voldemort had silently feared you—I had expected someone more…formidable in the way he held himself. I almost expected someone more like Dark Lord."

"Well, in that case, I am glad I did not live up to your expectations."

Raven laughed and though it was weak, the mere fact that she _could_ still laugh warmed Dumbledore's heart. She turned her head to look at him. "You knew the whole time, didn't you? You knew I wasn't a witch."

"I knew," Dumbledore said, nodding, "but Severus and I wanted to bring you to a place where you could trust me, and tell me the truth yourself."

"I almost did once," Raven told him. "I wanted to." She looked to the window again. "How _would_ Voldemort find out about Clara's relationship with Alexis? Clara's mother didn't know about it, so _she_ couldn't have told him."

"Legilimency," Dumbledore replied. "Voldemort is an accomplished Legilimens."

"What is that?" Raven asked, curious.

"Legilimency is the ability to extract the thoughts and feelings from someone else's mind," Dumbledore explained. "From what I've seen of Clara, she is a very open person—it would be quite easy for Voldemort to simply pluck the information from her mind, especially if Alexis is the first person that Clara would think of if she were in danger."

Raven stared at Dumbledore, one eyebrow raised. "Voldemort can read minds… Why I am not surprised?"

"I doubt he would be able to read yours, Raven," Dumbledore said. "Your immunity would include Legilimency, I'm sure."

Raven tilted her head to one side. "Can you do it—the…?"

"Legilimency," Dumbledore supplied. He nodded. "I can, to a degree. As can Severus."

"Oh." She fell silent again.

Dumbledore couldn't focus on the book. "I remembered your mother as a student here," he said. "She was in Ravenclaw, like your friend Alexis."

"My mother," Raven repeated dully. "Only she wasn't really my mother, was she?"

"Christine obviously loved you very much," Dumbledore said.

Raven sighed. "Yes, she loved me enough to die for me. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. —Damn it." She wished she had the strength to stand and pace as she usually did when she was agitated. "I feel… dirty…inhuman…thinking about it." She lifted a hand to stare at it. "It may only be a few drops, but Voldemort's blood is somewhere under my skin." She fidgeted, ill at ease. "What's worse…it's because of that blood that he is immune to my powers. I can't turn it against him."

"Immune…as you are to his or mine?"

Raven nodded. "I tried to use it on him once and it didn't work. He didn't even notice it. That reminds me," she said, turning to him again. "I don't suppose a man pulled himself out of the lake the night I fell off the face of the earth?"

Dumbledore smiled. "As a matter of fact, one did."

"Oh, good," Raven said. "Then it did work."

"He told us how you saved his life."

"I wouldn't kill him," Raven murmured. "I couldn't take an innocent life—not even for those answers I was so desperate for."

"An _innocent_ life, you say?"

Raven closed her eyes and looked away. "Did Severus tell you about Dominic Gavin?"

"He did," Dumbledore said, his concern growing again. "He was married to your mother."

"He's the one who murdered her," Raven said. "Voldemort confirmed that for me. He sent Gavin after Christine…for stealing me. She was pregnant with me and… she ran, hid away from Voldemort and his followers."

"Very brave of her," Dumbledore murmured.

"Very," Raven agreed. "But they found her anyway."

...

"I almost killed him."

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Gavin."

Raven nodded. "I would have too—except that Voldemort stopped me." She couldn't bring herself to look at Dumbledore but wanted—no, _needed_ to say it aloud. "I can't say what will happen if I ever get the chance again."

"What will happen," Dumbledore told her gently, "is that you will do what you feel is right."

"I'm not sure that I'm the best judge of right and wrong," Raven whispered, watching the sky as the snow began to fall.

* * *

Dumbledore left that evening to join the school for dinner, but Snape returned shortly after he'd gone, bringing a plate of food for himself and a thick broth for Raven.

"Are you feeling any stronger?" he asked her, sitting with her at the window.

"A little," she said, an edge of hope in her voice. She took a sip from the broth and nearly wept at the richness of it. A far cry from the water-thin version Gavin had given to sustain her. "I'm glad to be back here," she murmured, looking over the grounds through the window.

"We're glad to have you back," Snape told her. "Listen, Raven—I scoured the castle this afternoon and I found an empty room not far from this office. I thought we could make it yours—give you a real place to sleep and recover."

"I like the sound of that," Raven replied, smiling slightly. She still wore her cloak—she didn't like anyone to clearly see her withered face, but Snape could just make it out under the shadows.

"Then perhaps, when the Headmaster returns, we can take you there."

"Alright," Raven said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Sev," Raven said suddenly. "I…I'm sorry…for that night. When I left you by the lake—I didn't mean to abandon you there—"

"You don't have to do that," Snape told her, cutting her off. "I understand. More than you know, actually."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, her voice soft.

"I wasn't always Dumbledore's man," Snape said, an ironic smile touching his face.

Raven smiled herself. "What changed?"

For a moment, he considered telling her—it shocked him that he'd even _consider_ it—but in the end he shook his head. "It was complicated."

"Oh, right," Raven retorted, "because I wouldn't understand _complicated_."

"Raven—"

"I'm only teasing, Sev," Raven told him. "You don't have to explain it to me." She was a little surprised to find tears in her eyes. Caught by a sudden urge, she reached between them and touched his hand. "I really missed you," she said, blinking away the tears.

Snape looked taken aback by the words and the feeling behind them. He grasped her hand in his own. He hesitated, but then murmured, "I missed you too." He silently recalled Dumbledore's words: _"Stop thinking of it as a weakness."_ He shook his head, staring out the window. _It's so hard _not_ to think of it that way_—

But when he glanced back at Raven, he felt a smile come to his face.

* * *

When Dumbledore returned, Snape told him of the room he had found.

"It's small, but it's also somewhat hidden—no one will be able to just stumble upon it—and we can enchant the door to keep them away."

"Let's go take a look," Dumbledore suggested.

"You just want your office back," Raven taunted.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said, smiling at her.

Very quietly, the three slipped out of his office and into the deserted hall. Snape led the way, taking them through a hidden passage behind a tapestry, and down a smaller hallway. He stopped at the first door in the hall and tapped the doorknob with his wand. The door swung open and he gestured for Raven to look.

She stepped into the small room and smiled. It was tiny, but there was a large window that overlooked the grounds, with a ledge to sit upon as well. "It's perfect," she said, turning to smile at Snape.

"I thought you'd like it," Snape said.

Dumbledore looked into the room from the hall, considering it. Then he gestured to Raven and Snape, "Here, step out a moment." He waited until they had rejoined him in the hall and then he stepped into the room by himself. He lifted his wand and muttered a few words under his breath.

Out in the hall, Raven heard a loud series of thuds. She frowned and looked into the room. The frown disappeared at once. Dumbledore stood at the door, smiling at his handiwork.

There was now a large bed taking up most of the room, squashy cushions on the ledge by the window as well as thick curtains around the window itself. Against the wall opposite the bed was a small bookshelf, empty for the moment, but Raven would be only too happy to fill it. She gave Dumbledore an incredulous look.

The Headmaster shrugged and simply smiled down at her.

"Thank you," she told him, studying the room again. The bed looked very inviting and large enough to swallow her whole. "It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it," Dumbledore said. "We do want you to be comfortable while you recover."

"I'd say I'll be very comfortable h—"

Her voice cut off mid-sentence and her broken eyes widened suddenly. She took a shaking breath and fell to her knees.

"Raven!"

Her whole body started to shake uncontrollably, and she looked as though she were fighting not to scream. She fell back onto the floor, pitiful moaning sounds escaping her lips as her limbs convulsed wildly.

Snape watched in horror as a line of blood ran down from the child's nose. "My god," he breathed the words.

Slowly, after what seemed an eternity for her, the pain drew back and she was able to breathe again. She remained prone on the stone floor and felt the tears of pain she'd held back escape. She let out a sob and covered her face with her hands.

"Raven?" Snape spoke softly, touching her arm. "Raven, what happened?"

"I'm still caged," she murmured into her hands. "_He_ still has me." She tried to say more, but the last of her strength failed her and she fell into darkness.

* * *

When she woke, she was surprised to find herself in the large bed Dumbledore had conjured. Waking in a bed rather than on a cold stone floor made her feel disoriented.

"Raven?"

She slowly sat up, seeing Snape sitting in a chair by the bed. Dumbledore was standing near the door, murmuring enchantments onto it.

"Sev," she said. "What—?"

His face was pale and drawn. "You fainted," he told her. "After—after whatever that was. You've been out cold for nearly an hour. Raven," he said, "tell us what that was."

Raven closed her eyes. "That was Voldemort…taking power from me. You remember what I said about how using the power too quickly damages me?"

Snape nodded, his dark eyes sharp.

"Voldemort—he…he somehow forged a…a link between us…a line with which he could pull my power through me and into him. It causes the same kind of damage…only faster because he takes so much at a time."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Snape asked, though he had suspected it himself.

"I wanted to see if distance would make the difference," she told him. "Whenever he pulled power from me before—he was always in the same room with me." She grimaced. "Maybe he just wanted to watch the pain he caused me."

"So he can still hurt you," Dumbledore said, turning to look at her.

"He could kill me." Her gaunt face was dark, though her eyes burned bright. "He already pushed me to that edge once before—I stopped breathing. He brought me back somehow—I think he pushed a little of my power back into me—that was when I decided I wasn't going to die there." Her eyes fell closed. "And if it happens again…he's not here to revive me."

"It will _not_ happen again," Snape said sharply.

"You don't know that," Raven snapped back, just as sharp.

The anger suddenly faded from Snape's eyes and for a moment Raven saw a flash of old grief. "I will not let you die," he told her in a low but firm voice.

She smiled sadly as Snape ran a hand over her dark hair. He frowned slightly and held a few strands up. "There is silver in your hair, Raven."

She started and grabbed a lock of her black hair. Sure enough, mixed in with the ebony were silver strands. "Another side effect?" she said with a small shrug.

Dumbledore approached the bed to look at Raven's hair. "It seems so," he said, smiling slightly. Then he grew serious. "We must decide what's to be done about this link." When Raven opened her mouth to speak, he raised a hand to stop her. "I am not willing to give up on hope for your life, Miss Raven. But we must figure out how you can fight Voldemort while you still live."

Raven closed her eyes and struggled to remember. It was difficult to bring up specific memories from her time in Voldemort's dungeon. Most of it had passed in a haze of pain and jumbled memories that she could not place. But there was something Voldemort had said to her in one of her moments of clarity…She touched the chain around her neck and then brought the key out from under her robe. Snape's eyes fixed on it, recognizing it at once. Raven lifted the chain over her head and held it out to Dumbledore. Her broken eyes met his briefly. Just long enough for the Headmaster to see the purpose in them. He took the key and studied it carefully.

"I found that key," Raven told him slowly, "in the Room of Requirement. I had asked for a clue or key to my past. It gave only _this_ key." She glanced at Snape. "Severus was there with me when I found it. The room was dark when we entered it. The key was on the floor in the center."

Dumbledore handed the key back to Raven, his eyes on her.

Raven slipped the chain back around her neck. "While in Voldemort's 'care', he discovered I had the key…he recognized it."

Snape sat up in his chair, staring at Raven. She looked at him again and then continued. "He asked me if I had found the door that the key belonged to." Her hands clenched unconsciously. "I wasn't in any condition to answer him."

Snape all but saw the buried rage seething under her pale skin. He thought it was likely he'd be burned if he touched her. "He spoke of a door?"

Raven nodded. "I believe he knows that such a door exists. As to where it leads…" She shrugged. "But in any case… I wish to return to the Room of Requirement."

"A sound plan," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Do you wish to go now?"

Raven considered and then shook her head. "I think…that I should rest. Tomorrow night—I want to go then."

"Very well." Dumbledore hesitated and then touched a gentle hand to Raven's shoulder. "Rest well, child. Severus and I shall see you tomorrow for certain."

Snape stood and briefly touched Raven's hollowed cheek. "I'll come back in the morning."

"Thank you, Sev."

* * *

Sometime after midnight the next night, they ventured to the seventh floor.

"I'll go in alone this time," Raven said as the door to the Room of Requirement appeared before her. Inside was the same dark room she'd found the key in.

Snape shared a looked with Dumbledore, but nodded. "Very well, the Headmaster and I will wait here."

Raven gave him a weak smile and then stepped into the darkness. She took several careful steps, not even able to see her own hand in front of her face. Finally, she lifted her hand and drew very carefully from what little power she had left. A small globe of light appeared above her hand and she was able to keep it going. _Thank the stars Voldemort didn't take much yesterday or this might put me in a coma._ She turned in a circle, trying to make out something, anything, in the blackness around her. Then she paused.

"Severus?" she called out to the hall. Her voice was less than steady.

He and Dumbledore came to the doorway, seeing Raven standing near the center of the room. "What is it—?" Snape cut off when he saw it.

Tendrils from the globe of light in her hand were slowly drifting towards the far wall. Once there, they started to form a small design seemingly carved into the wall itself.

Raven found herself stepping towards the wall as the last of the light drifted from her hand. The design flashed bright, blinding her momentarily. When her vision cleared, the symbol was clear…as was the outline of the door it was carved into.

Raven studied the symbol, running a hand over the light. "It's…it's the shape from the top of the key," she said, recognizing it. But this design was not worn with time—and Raven realized what it was. "It's the Rosendrath family crest," she breathed. "This is the door…"

Snape and Dumbledore came up behind her, both staring at the door and the crest upon it. Dumbledore reached out to touch the glowing symbol. "I believe you're right," he told her. "How extraordinary."

Raven looked over the door. "There's no doorknob," she murmured. But then she saw a small keyhole just about where a knob would usually be. Trembling with anticipation and the thrill of discovery, she took the key from around her neck and fit it into the lock.

The door gave way and swung into the room behind. Raven's eyes widened as she took in the sight.

The room before her was long and narrow—one wall was lined with tall shelves and drawers filled with various scrolls and books—the other wall was lined with portraits—at the far end was a looking glass with an ancient and ornate frame. As Raven stepped inside, crystal globes that hung across the ceiling filled with bright light, illuminating the room.

She took the key from the lock and slipped it back over her head as approached the wall to her left, the one lined with paintings, walking like someone in a dream.

The first portrait was of a young man; his dark hair was long, pulled into a braid that draped over his shoulder. He seemed pale and tired, but there was a strength conveyed in his eyes. Those eyes, Raven saw, were a darker blue than her own—but they had the same glass-like quality that hers did. Her breathe caught.

Dumbledore was also looking down the line of portraits. He noticed something just as Snape voiced it. "They aren't moving—not at all. They're like…like muggle paintings."

"They're Mages," Raven said, still staring at the first. "They're like me."

Slowly, she started to walk along the wall, staring at each face as she passed. The number of men and women were nearly equal, and every one of them looked to be no older than 17. And though the colors varied from the crystal blue of her own, they all seemed like glass over colored lights.

Dumbledore and Snape followed a few steps behind her. "Judging from the clothing styles," Snape said, "It seems to be a straight line through the centuries that the Mages lived."

"This can't be all of them," Dumbledore said, judging the number of portraits somewhere between thirty and forty. "The trait appeared in the Rosendrath family for more three centuries…"

"These are the Mages who lived to the age of seventeen," Raven called back to them. She'd stopped in front of the second to last portrait. "Most of them never made it that far."

Snape caught up with her and studied the portrait she'd stopped in front of. This one seemed vastly different than the others. It was a young man, with golden brown hair that hung untidily just past his ears. His glass-like eyes were a clear shade of pale green and sparkled with life. He was nowhere near as pale or worn as the other Mages before him. Unlike them, he wore a smile.

Raven found herself smiling up at him. "…I…I know him," she whispered. "I don't know how—but I do."

"Raven, that's—impossible," Snape murmured, but he was shaken by the certainly in his ward's voice.

"Who is he?" Dumbledore asked, joining them.

Raven lifted a pale hand and ran it gently over the young Mage's face. She closed her eyes as a rush of jumbled emotions and memories overwhelmed her. _—"Little bird, thy wings doth shine"—He smiled down at her and pushed her towards the unicorn foal, "Go on, little bird"—The child twirled in front of the mirror for him, "I love you"—The young woman laughed as he spun her around the room—"Forever and ever…"—_

"Tobiah." Raven's eyes snapped open. "His name was Tobiah."

It was then that her eyes fell upon the last portrait. What little color was left to her face drained away and she stepped closer, holding out a shaking hand.

The last portrait was of a young woman with long, dark brown hair that curled just slightly, pulled back and hanging over her shoulder, her skin was luminous, and she wore a dress of glittering pale blue. Like the portrait before her, she wore a slight smile. And her face—

"Oh, my god," Raven breathed the words. It was _her_ face…right down to the crystal blue eyes. "Voldemort didn't create me— He _recreated_ me…"

* * *

Raven stood a long time before that portrait, staring into her own eyes. There was something just beneath the surface of her mind that begged to be brought to light—but Raven couldn't quite recollect what it was…

"Raven?" Snape touched her arm. "Child, are you alright?"

"I don't know," she murmured. "I'm not sure…Severus, I'm not imagining this…am I?"

He looked up at the portrait and felt daunted. "No…no, you're not imagining it."

She couldn't look away. She reached out, her hand still shaking, and touched the painting with gentle fingers. "My memories," she murmured. "Those flashes I kept having—they were from _her_ life—my past."

"Raven, come here."

She blinked and turned to Dumbledore. He was standing at the nearest shelf, looking at a scroll in his hands. "What is it?" she asked, forcing herself to walk away from the portrait.

He held it so she could see. "A family tree; it seems to be the Rosendrath direct line. Look at the bottom."

Raven did so. The last three names stirred something in her mind, just as the portrait had done. "Arcaine Rosendrath… Jessamine Rosendrath…" They had a single line drawn between them, connecting them as husband and wife and from their joined line came another—"Jesalis Amaranth Rosendrath."

Dumbledore and Snape watched as her eyes clouded over. She swayed dangerously. Snape rushed over and supported her arm so she could stay standing. "Raven?"

"…Jesalis…" Raven repeated. "That was my name." Her eyes, still unclear, turned back to the portraits. She pulled away from Snape as though she couldn't see him and walked back to the second to last portrait. "He was my teacher," she said, remembering. "My instructor in Magecraft—I called him Toby…He called me his little bird."

"Little bird?" Snape murmured. He was still having trouble believing it all. "Was…was he one of the voices from your dreams?"

"Yes," Raven said with certainty. "I…I was…" She suddenly gripped her head in her hands and groaned. "…I can't remember…_I can't remember_!" She leaned her head against the portrait. "Why can't I remember?"

"There is no Tobiah in the direct line," Dumbledore said, studying the family tree, "he must have sprung from another line…" He looked to Raven, still leaning against the wall. "Raven, do you recall his surname?"

"Jarith," Raven murmured. "Tobiah Jarith." She stood straight and her hazy eyes looked into the painted ones of Tobiah. Her eyes then shut and she gripped her head in her hands again. "Ah! Damn it—it's all muddled in my head—I'm…I'm getting flashes, but nothing's clear… it's fading in and out…"

"Raven, take a breath," Snape told her, placing firm hands on her shoulders. "Stop trying so hard."

"It's like there are two people in my head," she moaned, pulling at her hair. "One is me, one is her—_but we're the same_…I am _her_, she is _me_…"

Snape did not like the hysteria in her voice, nor the panicked look on her face. "Let's get you out of here," he said. "You're not ready to deal with it all yet."

"No!" Raven cried. "No, I can't leave—not yet."

Dumbledore came over and took one of her arms. "Severus is right, Raven. You're pulling yourself apart trying to remember it all—this cannot be done all at once, I'm sure. Come now," he said.

Raven moaned again and shook her head, but Snape and Dumbledore were able to lead her from the room, each grasping an arm. They took her back to her room and Snape managed to get her into the bed. Almost as soon she lay down, her eyes closed and she drifted out of consciousness.

Snape watched her, wondered what kind of dreams she would face in the night. "This…just got a lot more complicated, didn't it?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply. "I'm afraid you're right."

"Could we get back into that room?" Snape asked him. "Just us two?"

"I highly doubt it," Dumbledore replied. "It was Raven's magic—the power of a Mage—that revealed that door." He put a hand on Snape's shoulder and gestured to the door. "Come, we'll let her rest…and we'll deal with tomorrow when it comes."

* * *

Raven woke the next morning in a heavy haze. For a long time, she remained prone in bed, letting her mind drift. She sat up when she heard a knock on her door. "Sev?"

Snape came through the door. "It's me, child. How do you feel?"

"Better than yesterday, I suppose," she said. She slipped out of the bed and sat at the window. "I still feel… hazy. Nothing's really clear in my head yet."

"I would imagine it was quite a shock," Snape said slowly. "Raven…are you certain that you _should_ remember it?"

Raven looked at him sharply. "They're my memories, Severus. That was my _life_."

"It was _a_ life," Snape said. "It ended…a thousand years ago. You're…someone else now."

"See, that's what I'm not sure of," Raven told him. "We're not exactly talking about reincarnation here, Severus. Something happened a thousand years ago…something that _allowed_ Voldemort to remake me…I have to know what that _something_ was." She closed her eyes, trying to bring up whatever was at the back of her mind. "These—memories, they're _right there_ in my mind…I just can't see them."

"Child, I don't want to see you hurt," Snape said. "Not even by yourself. —Some memories are best forgotten."

Raven glanced at him. "You're thinking of that other voice— and the form that the boggart took—aren't you?"

"You were _terrified_, Raven," he told her. "Whoever it was scared the life from you. Are you _certain_ that you want to know?"

Raven considered. "Yes. I want to know. I _need_ to know." She suddenly laughed and turned towards the window. "They say that 'eyes are the windows to the soul.' My eyes belong to someone else… What does that mean for my soul?"

* * *

"Alexis! Wait up!"

Aly grimaced and slowed her pace. Edwin came running up behind her, slightly out of breath. "What the hell, Alex?" he panted. "I've been calling you forever."

"Sorry," she said shortly. "I was kinda lost in thought there."

Edwin looked at her eyes and frowned. "Aly, what's wrong?"

Alexis turned away. "I don't want to talk about it." _I _can't_ talk about it…I made a promise. Just…please, go away Edwin._

"It has something to do with Clara, doesn't it?" Edwin said. "She hasn't spoken to me at all— She won't even _look_ at me. Did something happen between you?"

"Clara— Look, we're just not…together, at the moment," Aly told him. "It's between me and her. I don't have to explain it you." She started to walk away.

Edwin grabbed her arm. "Aly—you're my friend—so is Clara. I'm just an innocent bystander here," he said, attempting a smile. "Do…do I have to lose both of you because you're not on the same page right now?"

Alexis forced herself not to look at him. "I'm sorry, Edwin…I've got to go." She pulled herself out of his grip and practically ran down the hall.

Edwin watched her go, bewildered.

* * *

In the night, Raven snuck through the halls and back to Dumbledore's office. Snape and the Headmaster were already waiting there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said, flashing a weak smile. "Can we go?"

Dumbledore shook his head just slightly. "We'll return to the Room of Requirement shortly, Raven, but we must talk first."

Impatience was a barbed wire under her skin. She took a forced breath and sat down in the chair by the window. "I just…I want to look at those scrolls…all that writing…there must be something there to help me."

"I agree," Dumbledore said. "But I want you to show caution, child. You don't know what you'll find in that other life of yours."

"That the problem, isn't it?" Raven retorted. "I _don't_ know."

"Raven—"

"It's my life," she said harshly. "I want to remember it. I want to know it all, not just these flashes of it that I've been getting."

Dumbledore shared a quick look with Snape, but sighed and nodded to Raven. "Very well. Let's go."

Raven led the way back to the seventh floor. Dumbledore and Snape followed a few paces behind her.

"This is very nearly what she was when she was searching for answers," Snape murmured to the Dumbledore as they walked. "She can't stand not knowing."

"So I see," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid she may take this too fast—"

Ahead of them, Raven collapsed onto the floor.

"Raven!" Snape ran ahead to her, kneeling quickly beside her.

"Sev—" Raven managed to say before her screams of pain began to echo through the halls.

Panic seized Snape as he watched her thrash on the floor, her thin body wracked with pain. "My god, it's worse than before…" He watched as blood began to drip from her nose again.

Dumbledore swiftly cast a charm around the three of them. He couldn't silence Raven's screams, but he could shield the hall so the screams wouldn't go beyond it. "Severus," he said, coming closer.

"It's worse," Snape told him, eyes locked on Raven. "I…I don't know how to help her…"

"We can't," Dumbledore said, gazing helplessly at the suffering girl. "…We can only wait for it to stop."

A few minutes later, though it had seemed much longer, Raven's convulsions came to an end. She panted, trying to take in as much air as she could, as the pain lingered on. Then she rolled over and propped herself on her hands, blood spilling from her lips. Snape shuddered at the sight, but as soon as Raven straightened, he put a hand over her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"No…" Raven gasped. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she collapsed against him.

Snape held her, closing his eyes. "There has to be_ something_ to _stop_ this," he said through clenched teeth.

Dumbledore pressed a hand to Snape's shoulder. "I'm afraid that Raven is right," he said. "We must know what happened in her previous life…if we are to save this one."

* * *

"What're you doing, Harry?" Ron asked as he climbed out of bed. Harry was sitting on his bed, the Marauder's Map laid before him.

"Checking to see if the coast is clear in the common room," Harry muttered. "That Romilda Vane's been driving me insane—" He frowned at the map.

Ron looked over when he stopped talking. "She down there?" He walked over to Harry's bed and glanced at the map.

"No…Ron, look at Map here."

Ron did so and then frowned too. On the 7th floor there was what appeared to be a large splotch that covered a good amount of space. "What…what is that? It looks like somebody spilled water onto the map."

"I didn't spill anything," Harry told him. "I've seen anything like that on the Map before."

"Too bad Fred and George aren't here," Ron said. "You could ask them about it."

"Yeah…"

* * *

When Raven woke in her tiny bedroom, the sky outside her window was dark and littered with stars. She groaned and put a hand to her head. It took her a few minutes to remember what had happened.

_We were walking to the Room of Requirement_…she remembered…_We were almost there, but—Voldemort_. Raven cursed under her breath as she recalled the flash of pain that accompanied Voldemort's draining of her powers.

_I ought to feel worse than I do_, she thought with a frown. …_if I just had an attack_…but how long had she been out? Maybe she'd slept longer than she thought. Days even…

_I've got to get to Dumbledore's office, let him and Severus know I'm awake now. We have to get to the Room of Requirement…I need to see those records._

Very carefully, she slipped out of bed and threw her cloak over her thin shoulders, drawing the hood around her face. Taking a breath, she stepped out of her room and started for the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Hey Ron," Harry called. His best friend was already half-asleep in bed. "Ron!"

"Whu—?"

"That mark we saw on the Map this morning—it's moving."

But Ron didn't reply, he had fallen over before Harry could finish the sentence. Harry rolled his eyes and then got out of bed. He took his father's invisibility cloak from his trunk and, with the map in his pocket, he snuck out of Gryffindor tower.

When he reached the 6th floor, he pulled the map out to study it. The mark was close, just at the top of the next staircase…He ought to be able to see whatever was causing it in a moment. He started up the stairs, picking up his pace. When he got to the top, he peered down the hall for whatever was causing the splotch.

A mere ten feet in front of him was a thin figure, cloaked and hooded in black. They were walking away from him—they hadn't noticed he was there. Whoever it was—they had to be the cause of the strange mark.

"Hey!" Harry called out, wanting them to turn so he could see their face. The cloaked figure turned and Harry saw a flash of crystal blue from under the shadows. He inhaled sharply and slipped off his invisibility cloak. "Raven?"

Raven's eyes widened and she backed up a step. "Harry—what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry retorted. "Why are you back at Hogwarts?"

Raven hesitated and then walked back to him. He knew she was here now, there was nothing she could do to change that. "I'm on my way to Dumbledore's office," she told him. "He already knows I'm here. Come with me, I'll explain everything."

Harry heard her, but his anger at the sight of her didn't fade. "When I asked you if you came here on Voldemort's orders, you said it wasn't like that. If that was true, why did you steal from Gringotts for him the next day?"

Raven closed her eyes, shame washing over her, but it was mixed with irritation too. "It's complicated."

"Did you lie about Sirius?"

Raven took a breath. "Yes and no," she replied, her voice harsh from the guilt she felt.

"What does that mean?" Harry demanded.

"It means that yes, I knew him," Raven said, "but I lied about where I knew him from."

Harry's anger faltered. "Where did you know him from?" he asked, his voice less heated than before, but there was suspicion there too.

Raven's broken eyes met his bright green and Harry saw for the first time the 'fissures' in the crystal color. "Azkaban," Raven told him shortly. "I knew Sirius—in Azkaban."

Harry was at a loss for words for a moment. "You're _my_ age—what were you doing in Azkaban? How long were you there?"

"Almost thirteen years," she replied. "I was placed there when I was three years old, after my mother was murdered."

"But why would they—"

"The Death Eater who murdered my mother was also an overseer for Azkaban," Raven said. "He put me there for safe-keeping." She last the last with a slight sneer.

"Your mother was killed by a Death Eater?" Harry asked, incredulous. "Then how could you work for Voldemort knowing that and that Sirius was—"

"Sirius is dead!" Raven snapped.

Harry fell silent.

Raven was breathing harshly and she hated the words that had spilled from her mouth. "Sirius is dead, Harry," she said, a little softer. "Sirius can't help me from the grave. I can't stop and consider his opinion every time I make a decision. Especially since we can never really know his opinion."

"You…"

"I told you that I would explain everything," Raven said, cutting him off. "That offer still stands. Dumbledore is waiting for me—are you coming with?"

Harry stared at her. "…Fine."

"Then let's—" She gave a sudden gasp and stumbled back a few steps, a hand to her heart.

"Raven?" Harry took a step towards her, holding out a hand.

"Harry?" Fear had crept into Raven's eyes. "Get Dumbledore—" Before she could finish speaking, her legs gave out and she fell—

—right at the edge of the stairs.

"RAVEN!" Harry shouted as he saw her tumble down the staircase. He ran after her, wand out. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" He felt his panic rise when the spell had no effect. Desperately, he thought, _Levicorpus_!

But it too had no effect. Harry stumbled down the stairs, but Raven landed at the bottom, the back of her head hitting the stone floor with a horrible _crack_!

Harry reached her not a moment later. He felt his breath catch as he looked at her face. Somewhere as she had fallen down the steps, her hood had come away from her face. He stared in shock at the corpse-like version of the girl he'd know. He was snapped out of his shock when he realized that blood was pooling around her head at a rapid rate.

Cursing vehemently, he stood and shouted. "HELP! Someone help!!"

Struggling to remain calm, he dragged out the Map and looked for signs of anyone. The first thing he noticed is that the strange mark that he had followed was much smaller— He could just make out his blurred name next to it—and then he saw Snape and Dumbledore coming down the hall towards the stairs.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called from the top of the stairs. Then he and Snape saw Raven sprawled on the ground below, blood pooling around her hair. Snape raced past Dumbledore down the stairs and knelt beside Raven.

"What happened?" he demanded harshly of Harry.

"We-we were talking," Harry said, pointing to the top of the staircase. "She was going to see Dumbledore…but she just—collapsed. She fell down the stairs—I tried to stop her, but nothing worked—"

"Raven is immune to our magic, Harry," Dumbledore explain quickly, joining them around the fallen girl.

"Why—?"

"She's not healing," Snape realized, cutting Harry off. "She should be healing—her body always heals itself from injury!"

"Severus, her hair—"

Snape looked and saw to his shock—silver lines suddenly cutting through the black. "Oh my god," he whispered. "He's drawing power from her—she can't heal while he's taking the power she needs…" The blood had now touched his robes, as well as Harry's. "No, no, no," he breathed. "Raven, wake up…_you have to wake up_…!"

Harry's heart thudded in his chest—watching the blood continue to flow freely. "There's…there's got to be something…" he murmured urgently, looking to Dumbledore, "Something we can do?"

But Dumbledore shook his head, eyes wide with dread….

And then the pool of blood ceased to spread.

Snape carefully turned Raven's head to the side and pulled aside her hair—He let out a breath of great relief. "She's healed," he murmured. "She's healed herself…"

Dumbledore took hold of the girl's wrist. "She still has a pulse…I think she'll be alright. It's rather weak, but it's steady."

Raven's eyes fluttered open and gazed wildly around. They fell on Snape. "Sev."

"Oh, thank god," Snape said, touching her cheek. "We thought we were going to lose you, child."

"Raven, can you stand?"

"I don't know…I…Harry! Where's—?"

"I'm right here," Harry said, quickly.

Raven's broken eyes turned to him. "Harry…I'm _sorry_…I—" She felt herself slipping out of consciousness. She lifted a hand to Dumbledore. He took it and she managed to murmur, "…Tell him…_everything_…" before her eyes closed once more.

* * *

Harry stared at the edge of Dumbledore's desk—one long explanation later.

"So—Voldemort's using her as a-a power source?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. She has these…attacks…when he pulls power from her. They cause her great pain. She's had three since returning to Hogwarts. The one before tonight was only two days ago and she was unconscious until today." He frowned, looking at his hands on the desk. "We didn't even know she'd woken up yet."

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked, quietly. Blood still stained his robes at the knees where he had knelt beside her.

Dumbledore looked at him, his lined face sad. "We don't know."

* * *

It was three full days before Raven was able to wake again. When she did, she saw that Snape was asleep in the chair beside her bed. Quietly, she sat up and looked around. The curtains were pulled shut and she couldn't see outside.

Suddenly feeling caged, she got out of bed and on unsteady legs she went to the window. She crawled up on the cushioned ledge and pulled the curtains aside, staring out into the night.

Raven sat there at the window until she heard Snape stir nearly an hour later. She turned and saw a flash of panic cross his face when he didn't see her in the bed. "Sev," she called, calling his attention to the window.

"Raven," he breathed her name. "How do you feel?"

"Still weak," she told him. "It was bad—wasn't it?"

"Very," Snape told her. Then he told her about her tumble down the stairs and how she'd cracked her head open while Voldemort was stealing power.

Raven grimaced when he finished the retelling. For a few minutes, she was quiet, contemplating something. Then she lifted her head and gazed at Snape. "I need you to take me back to that room," she told him softly. When he started to argue, she lifted a hand to stop him. "Please, Sev. Just…take me there. I can't make it alone."

Against his better judgment, he helped Raven back to the Room of Requirement. When she entered the darkened room, she let a tiny thread of power flow to the hidden door. It was enough to make the Rosendrath crest flare with light and the door appeared.

Inside the Mage Room, she immediately went down to the portrait of Jesalis. Her own eyes stared back at her.

Raven reached up and touched the painting. _I have to remember our life_, she thought desperately. _If I can't remember what happened to us…I'll die…again._

Very carefully, she took another thread of her power, and concentrated.

_Remember…remember…_

Snape watched her as she stood there, wondering how he could help her or if there had even a real purpose to her wanting to come here. Then he watched in fear as Raven's body crumpled to the floor beneath the portrait. "Raven!"


	19. Jesalis

**Chapter Eighteen: Jesalis**

* * *

The child stood in front of the window of her nursery, her gaze drifting between the bright blue sky outside and the twittering birds caged beside her. Despite the fact the she lived in a very grand manor, for the moment she felt just like those birds. Her parents never let her go outside alone, not even in the gardens.

She sighed and put on a brave face for her beloved birds. She listened to them sing and did her best to mimic them.

"What are you doing?"

She looked over at the door of her room. There in the doorway stood a boy much older than her, but not quite an adult yet. He dressed like a servant in a simple brown tunic, white shirt, and dark pants. His hair was long, but not in a noble's way. Instead the golden brown locks hung untidily past his ears, just barely touching his collar. She started to frown at him, but his pale green eyes were friendly. So she answered him. "I'm talking to my friends."

"Do they talk back?" he asked, coming into the room.

"Sure they do," she replied as though it were obvious. "Can't you hear them?"

"Well, look at that," the boy said. "You're right."

"Who are you?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "My name is Tobiah Jarith. You're Jesalis, aren't you?"

The child nodded and held out her hand.

Tobiah obligingly took it and placed a kiss on her tiny fingers. "I'm here to teach you how to use your powers."

Jesalis's crystal blue eyes lit up. "Really? My parents won't let me use them at all!"

"That's why they brought me here," he told her. "I'm like you—I'm a Mage. But I already know how to use the powers, so they brought me here to teach you too."

Jesalis gave a squeal and spun in a circle, clapping her hands. "Can we start now?" she asked him quickly. "Please?"

Tobiah laughed. "Sure we can," he said, gesturing for the door. "Come with me, my little bird," he told her, smiling, "and I'll teach you how to fly."

* * *

Over the next few months, Jesalis refused to be budged from Tobiah's side. She learned the basic tasks she could make her magic perform, always using the minimal power needed. That was a big rule of Tobiah's. "Less is more," he often told her. She also learned about Tobiah himself.

He was seven years older than her and at fifteen, he had already mastered the Magecraft. His family was poor and lived many miles away. They hadn't even known they were an offshoot of the Rosendraths' family until Tobiah himself had been born. He had taught himself how to use the powers.

"How did you do that?" Jesalis asked him.

"It wasn't hard for me," was all he would say in answer.

Near Jesalis's eighth birthday, her parents told her that they would be visiting some very important friends soon. Her father was good friends with Lord Slytherin, and his friend, along with others, had founded a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was this school they'd be going to.

"Have you ever been there?" Jesalis asked of Tobiah.

Tobiah shook his head. "No. It isn't a school for people like us, little bird."

"Then why do we have to go?" the child demanded. "Why can't I just stay here with you?"

"Because your parents want you to meet their friend, I suppose," Tobiah said with a shrug. "Don't worry, we can continue the lessons once we're there."

So the Rosendrath family journeyed to the school of Hogwarts.

Her parents' friend was waiting for them at the steps of the large castle. He was a tall, dark haired man, with a long beard, and thin face. He threw out his arms when as the family stepped out of their carriage. "Arcaine, my friend, it has been too long." His voice was deep and compelling.

"Salazar, it is good to see you again," her father said, clasping the man's hands in his own. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Jessamine, and our daughter, Jesalis."

Salazar kissed Jessamine's delicate hand and then turned his attention to the child. She stood very close to Tobiah, clutching his hand. "Hello, Lady Jesalis," he murmured. He turned back to Arcaine, "Is it true the child is…?"

Arcaine nodded rather sadly. "A Mage. So, I'm afraid she'll never join the ranks of your students here."

"A pity, since her heritage is so grand," Salazar said, looking down at Jesalis again. "But she has a power all her own, doesn't she?" The gleam in his eyes made Jesalis clutch at Tobiah's hand all the more. Salazar looked at Tobiah with an indifferent eye. "And who is this?"

"This is Tobiah Jarith," Arcaine said, "He is a very distant cousin of the Rosendrath line…He is a Mage, like Jesalis."

"Ah," Salazar's gaze turned contemplative. "It is a shame there isn't an older Mage to teach you both."

"Oh, that's no trouble, sir," Tobiah said. Jesalis was surprised by how harsh his voice sounded. "I'm teaching her."

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "You are rather young."

"I've a knack for it."

"Ah." Something passed between them—a sort of silent challenge—but Salazar then turned to Arcaine with a smile. "Come, let me show you my school."

* * *

The Rosendrath family chose to remain at Hogwarts for an extended stay. They were given a wing of the castle to call their own. And Jesalis's lessons in Magecraft continued.

The two younglings spent many of their days at the edge of the forest that surrounded Hogwarts. Jesalis loved to run through the trees and along the lake. At Hogwarts she had what she never had at Rosendrath Manor: Freedom.

And Tobiah encouraged her at it. He had not lived in splendor since childhood like she had and had an appreciation for the forest that the Rosendraths did not.

One afternoon during their lessons, Tobiah led Jesalis a little deeper into the woods. He knelt beside her and pointed through the trees. "Look, little bird."

Jesalis let out a gasp of delight. "Oh, Toby!"

In a clearing not far from them was a herd of unicorns. Their white, silver, and gold coats gleamed in the bright sunlight. A few of them noticed the two humans, but did not run.

Tobiah grinned at Jesalis and held out an apple to her. "Go on, little bird."

Jesalis took the apple with a grin of her own and cautiously walked towards the herd. A golden foal saw the apple in her hand and edged closer to her. The child stretched her hand out to tempt the foal closer. The foal's mother followed her baby towards Jesalis and watched as the foal took careful bites of the shiny red apple.

Jesalis giggled in delight and heard Tobiah's laughter at the edge of the clearing.

"Toby," she said as they walked back to the castle. "How come you don't use your powers like my parents do? Why don't you want me to?"

Tobiah sighed and stopped on the path, kneeling in front of her. "Our powers are different from your parents, Jes, you know that. Our magic…it's what keeps us alive. If we use too much, it can hurt us."

"Is that why the Mages before us died?" Jesalis's father had once had a brother, but he had died when he was a little boy—younger than Jesalis was now.

"Yes, Jes," Tobiah told her. "That's why they died. And that is why we don't use our powers as much as a witch or wizard would. You and I are going to live much longer than the other Mages, I promise."

* * *

The Rosendraths returned to Hogwarts to celebrate Jesalis's ninth birthday a year later. The four Founders were throwing a magnificent ball that the Rosendraths wouldn't have been able to manage in their distant manor.

Before the ball was held, Tobiah led her on an exploration of the castle. He was seventeen now, and considered an adult. He had unwillingly posed for his portrait only weeks before and he told Jesalis in confidential tones that it was the most boring thing he had ever done.

"I want to show you something," Tobiah said, taking her to the seventh floor of the castle. "You remember the room back at Rosendrath Manor—the Mage Room, we call it."

"I remember," Jesalis said. "You showed it to me after they did your portrait."

"Yes," Tobiah nodded. "Well, it occurred to me that this school will likely stand much longer than the Manor—so I asked Godric for permission to use his ingenious room." He stopped in front of a black stretch of wall and whispered to her. "Come on, little bird, I'll show you a secret."

"What is it?" she asked in equally hushed tones, though her excitement shone through.

He smiled at her and held up a battered key with the Rosendrath crest at the top. She gasped in delight and held out a hand for it. "What is it for?" she asked him, studying it carefully.

"What all keys are for, little bird," he said as he set the key in her hand, "to unlock doors." With that, he turned to the blank wall. "Stand back a moment, Jes."

Jesalis complied, putting her back against the opposite wall. She watched as Tobiah walked in front of a space of the wall three times. On the third time, a door appeared. Jesalis's blinked at it. "What is that?"

"A door, silly bird," Tobiah said, grinning.

"Is that the one the key goes to?" Jesalis asked, holding up the key.

"No," Tobiah said, opening the door. "This way, Jes, I'll show you."

The room they walked into was pitch black. "Toby, I don't like this."

"Don't worry, Jes," he said in a calming voice. He held up his hand and made a small ball of light. Jesalis watched in fascination as the light slowly floated towards the wall and formed the Rosendrath crest. It flashed and the child was able to make out the outline of a door. Tobiah led her over to it and took the key back from her, fitting it into the keyhole.

Jesalis gave a gasp as they stepped into the room beyond. "It's the Mage Room!"

"I gained your parents' permission to move it here," Tobiah explained, letting Jesalis explore the room. "Where it can remain hidden and safe…for you."

"Me?" Jesalis said, turning back to him.

Tobiah smiled at her and gestured to the room. "Your birthday present, my little bird. This room is for you."

"Toby!" Jesalis raced back to him and he caught her in his arms, laughing brightly.

* * *

A few hours later, Jesalis was pulled away by her mother to prepare for the ball. She had a brand new dress of white and gold to wear. Somewhere in between getting into the dress and having her hair done, her mother was dragged away by a servant who had an emergency for the Lady Rosendrath to deal with. Jesalis waited in her mother's room, twirling her skirts in front of the grand mirror there.

"Little bird, little bird, thy wings doth shine bright."

Jesalis turned and smiled at Tobiah. He was, for once, dressed as sophisticatedly as the noblemen, in dark green robes over black trousers and a crisp white shirt, his usually scruffy hair pulled back into a tail at the base of his skull.

Jesalis did a spin just for him in front of the mirror. "I love you, Toby," she said.

He laughed and picked her up around the waist, spinning her around. "I love you too, my precious little bird," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I always will."

* * *

The Rosendraths did not return to Hogwarts again until the year that Jesalis turned seventeen. Salazar insisted they celebrate her birthday at Hogwarts again, and planned a grand ball so her parents could introduce her to society and possibly find a match for her.

But Jesalis did not want to marry as her mother had; young and strangers with her equally young husband. Jessamine Dianthe had eventually grown to care for Arcaine Rosendrath, but it had taken many hard years and the raising of a child together to even bring that about. Jesalis doubted that her mother would even truly love her father.

There was another reason, but she did _not_ let herself think about that. Her parents would never allow it anyway…

"Hey, little bird," Tobiah said, sticking his head in the doorway of her and her mother's bower. "What're you doing?"

Jesalis smiled at him and held up the needlepoint in her lap with an obvious gesture. She laughed when Tobiah grimaced. "When will you stop calling me that ridiculous name?" she asked him. "I'm not a little girl anymore, you know."

Tobiah simply smile and shrugged. "I know, but you'll _always_ be my little bird."

Jesalis resisted the urge to sigh. "And what are you doing, teacher of mine?"

"Looking for you," he said, holding out a hand to her. She grinned and set her needlepoint aside. She took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the room. "You know," he said, glancing at the new dress her mother had gotten her. "You ought to wear blue more often. It brings out your eyes."

She blushed, pleased he had noticed. "Toby," she murmured. "You'll always stay with me, won't you?"

He looked at her, knowing what she meant. He was twenty-four now and the oldest Mage ever to live. He stopped her and lifted her chin with a gentle hand. "Always," he told her, kissing her forehead. "I'm not going to leave you, little bird."

Jesalis gave him a grateful smile. When she looked into his eyes, she suddenly saw a flash of the same hidden emotion she felt, and her smile faded. Her breath caught and she clutched his hands in hers.

He looked down at her, the struggle in his eyes obvious. Finally, he forced himself to let go of her hands and stepped back. "Your parents, Jesalis," was all he murmured.

She looked away, her eyes saddened. "I know," she said.

They continued their path out to the grounds. The lake sparkled with sunlight as they walked along the edge. They walked in silence until Tobiah chose a safe topic. "Have you decided when you'll pose for your portrait?" he asked her. "You'll be seventeen in a few days time, after all."

"I suppose I should have it done while we're here," she said, "seeing as the Mage Room is here at Hogwarts." She smirked up at him. "You're not planning on dressing like a peasant to my Birthday Ball, are you? You nearly caused an uproar last year back at Rosendrath Manor."

"I know," Tobiah said with a bright smile. "It was worth it just to see their faces. But no," he told her. "This is a special day for you, I promise to dress appropriately."

Jesalis giggled behind her hand. "Speaking of which," she said, still smiling, "I should head back to the castle. My mother wanted me to choose a dress today."

"Go on, little bird," he said. "I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

A few hours later, after choosing a dress that met her mother's approval, she went in search for Tobiah. She headed to check his rooms.

Jesalis stopped halfway down the hall at the sound of raised voices. She immediately recognized the voice of her father and that of her teacher. She pressed a hand to her heart, vaguely frightened. Tobiah never shouted so.

"All I'm asking for is _caution_, Arcaine," Tobiah said, attempting to lower his voice. "Is that _really_ so much to ask?"

"You are asking me to forget a lifetime of friendship, _boy_!" Jesalis's father argued. "I don't know where this—this _fancy_ has stemmed from, but you keep it behind your lips! How dare you accuse him! He's never lifted a hand against you or any of the family!"

"That man is _poison_, Arcaine!" Tobiah exclaimed. "As slimy and as cunning as those creatures he whispers to day and night!"

"Not another word!" Arcaine shouted, slamming a fist into the table between them. He pointed a stern finger at the younger man. "Salazar Slytherin is a highly respected figure, a founder of this magnificent school. He and the other four Founders have given the world something that a _whelp_ like you could ever comprehend!

Tobiah opened his mouth to speak, but Jesalis rushed into the room. "Please, Toby, Father!" she cried, "Stop fighting."

Tobiah turned, bewilderment on his face. "Oh, Jes."

Arcaine Rosendrath merely glanced at his daughter. "This isn't your concern, Jesalis. Back to the bower with you."

"No!" Jesalis snapped. "Not until the two of you stop this."

"It can't be helped, Jes," Tobiah said, turning back to Arcaine. "Not until your family sees the danger you are in."

"There is no danger," Arcaine argued. "I told you—"

"You've heard his policies, Arcaine," Tobiah said. "All that nonsense of 'pure blood'! Half the students wouldn't be here if he had his way!"

"Perhaps he isn't wrong!" Arcaine said, sneering. "He has given me his thoughts of the possible causes of our family's —affliction. How do we know whether or not the Muggle blood poisoning the family's line isn't what caused all of this! It wouldn't certainly explain _you_. You with your half-blood mother!"

"Then explain _her_!" Tobiah pointed at Jesalis. "The direct line of the Rosendrath has been —'_pure_'— for generations. If what he supposes is true, then why is your daughter a Mage?"

Arcaine sputtered a moment before turning red in the face. "One cannot account for an ancestor's sins," he said at last. He drew himself up and glared down. "This subject is closed," he said with finality. He gave Tobiah a sardonic half-bow and swept from the room.

Silence fell upon the room, thick and stifling. Finally, Jesalis went to Tobiah's side and took his hand. "He hates what I am," she said softly. "He and mother both hate knowing what will become of me."

"They don't know anything," Tobiah told her. "And neither do you." He put a gentle hand under her chin and lifted her face to his.

Jesalis sighed and pulled away. "Tobiah, I do wish you would stop arguing with my father like this." She smiled prettily up at him. "For me, please?"

"This is for you," Tobiah said. "All the work I do, Jes, it's for you. I wish you could just see what I do."

"Tobiah, please," Jesalis pleaded. "Uncle Salazar has always been kind to me—"

"_Uncle_? Jesalis, please. That man is _not_ your family."

"I trust him, Toby."

"Do you trust him more than me, Jes?"

Jesalis shook her head. "It's not a matter of degrees."

Tobiah sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Jesalis…" He looked down at her and smiled sadly. "Come on, love. It's time for your lessons, anyway."

"Are we done with this, then?" she asked him.

"For now, little bird," he told her gently. "For now."

* * *

A few days later, her birthday came. In the morning, she dressed briefly in her chosen gown to have her portrait done. It would hang beside Tobiah's in the Mage Room and that suited her fine.

When evening drew near, she retreated back to her rooms where her mother's maids were waiting to dress her for the ball. She felt a touch of annoyance once she was ready, for Tobiah had promised to meet her. She dismissed the maids to go and help her mother, and stood in front of her mirror. Her dress was a pale, sky blue, her dark brown hair done up in curls on top of her head, and she wore a thin silver circlet. Sapphires glittered in the necklace she's borrowed from her mother, but unlike her mother, she could not wear the matching earrings. A downside of being a Mage (well, _another_ downside), was that piercings would simply close up as soon as she removed the earrings.

She turned at the sound of his gentle knock. The smile that came to her face was bright and made her seem all the more beautiful. "You're late," she accused.

"My humblest apologies, my lady," Tobiah said with a smile as he walked in. "Will you ever forgive me?"

She smirked. "Perhaps. But you must promise me that you'll dance with me. I don't want my father foisting suitors at me all evening and Mother will insist I must dance with each one a dozen times." She turned her head to the mirror and even she saw the sudden sadness in her eyes. "I don't know why they do this. They're not even sure that I'll—"

"Don't speak like that," he told her firmly. He lifted her face to his. "Of course I'll dance with you," he said, trying to bring the smile back to her face. He put a hand at her waist and took her hand, spinning them both around the room. She couldn't help but laugh and so did he. "I'd dance with you everyday, little bird. Forever and ever if I could."

"Forever and ever," she repeated. "Promise?"

"I promise," Tobiah said.

She smiled at him. "I see you've kept your other promise."

He smiled back, though it had a touch of sarcasm. His robes were sapphire in color, to match her, and both shirt and pants beneath them were black. His unruly hair was long enough now that he was able to braid it back. "I'm glad I meet your standards, milady." He offered his arm to her. "Shall I escort you?"

* * *

The Ball was indeed as grand as promised. Jesalis did have to dance with a number of potential suitors, but Tobiah was always there when she needed him as an excuse to say 'no'.

At the feast after, her father stood and offered a toast to his only child. "My daughter has never allowed anything to hold her back in her life. Not her Magecraft, nor her parents," he added with a sardonic smile. "She shows that in the end, despite fate's trials, '_Draco Vadum Victum'_," he quoted the Rosendrath family crest, "The Dragon Shall Overcome!"

The guests clapped loudly when he took his seat again. But Jesalis knew that if her parents knew what she had planned, they would not have given such a speech. _No, Father, nothing will hold me back, _especially_ you._

Once the feast was over, she escaped outside, still dressed in her finery. At ease, at last, she breathed in the night air.

"Quite a speechmaker, your father."

"Isn't he though?" she replied, turning to smile at Tobiah. "Thank you for the ring, Toby," she said, looking down at the rose-shaped diamond set on a silver band.

"Well, your family is 'the Rose of the Dragon', after all," Tobiah said with an ironic smile.

Jesalis took his hand and pulled him down closer to the lake. "Dance with me one more time?"

Tobiah rolled his eyes, but he was happy to obey. Though there was no music, Jesalis and they hummed a soft tune together as they spun.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" Jesalis said, her heart pounding.

"Of course I do."

"No, Toby," she said, stopping their dance. Before he could reply, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She was delighted when he kissed her back. The kiss lasted longer than either had intended.

Tobiah pulled away, his breath coming is gasps. "Jes," he breathed her name. She could see the question burning in his eyes.

"Ask me, Tobiah," she said, smiling up at him. "Ask me to marry you."

He opened his mouth, on the verge of saying the words, but then he looked pained and turned away. "I'm not good enough for you."

Jesalis let out a disbelieving laugh. "Toby—you're a Mage and you're close personal friends with Lord Godric Gryffindor _and_ his sons. You are known throughout Britain for your Magecraft."

"Jes, don't you get it?" Tobiah turned back to her, his face clouded with anger. "It doesn't matter that I'm a Mage or that I have prestige because of my abilities with it. It doesn't even matter that I have but a drop of Rosendrath blood in my veins. I am _trash_ to your parents and that is how they will always see me!" He grabbed her hand. "_Mudblood_, that's all I'll ever be in their eyes—and you know it." He let her go and started to walk away.

Jesalis started after him. "Then I won't marry at all."

He stopped. "Your parents won't allow that either."

"You forget," she said, "Lady Helga and Lady Rowena are _very_ much in favor of the idea of noblewomen _standing on their own_." She crossed her arms and gave him a satisfied smile. "With their good opinion in my corner, my parents will have no choice."

The angry drained out of Tobiah's face, but he did not look convinced. "Jes…"

She touched his cheek. "There is no one but you," she told him. "We're Mages, Tobiah—they say we're born with one foot in the grave. I will marry for love—or not at all."

He took her hand and kissed it gently. "You are one of the strongest women I know."

"You don't that many women, Toby," she retorted, smirking.

"Sure I do," he said, grinning. "You just don't know them."

"Oh, ha-ha."

* * *

But before either could work up the courage to bring the subject to her parents—they were killed. Shortly after the Rosendraths returned home to the Manor, a tribe of mountain trolls attacked the farming village that they oversaw. Arcaine immediately went to help the village wizards, and Jessamine went quickly after. They, along with nearly a dozen of the villagers, met their end.

Tobiah was wracked with guilt from the moment they heard news of the tragedy. Even knowing it would cause him harm, he would have joined the battle against the trolls—but consideration of Jesalis stopped him.

At the Rosendraths' funeral were the four Hogwarts Founders. Salazar Slytherin approached Jesalis after the ceremony had finished. He offered her a place in his home, Slytherin Manor, but before she could him an answer, Tobiah cut in.

"That won't be necessary," the young man practically snapped at the lord. "Lady Jesalis and I already have a place at Hogwarts. Godric already offered and I accepted."

"I simply wished Lady Jesalis to know that she was not alone."

"Of course she's not," Tobiah said. "She's still got me."

"Ah," Slytherin said. He bowed his head slightly. "Then, no doubt, I will see you both at Hogwarts." Again, that silent challenge passed between the men, but this time, Tobiah was no adolescent boy…and Slytherin could see that in his eyes. Salazar gave one more nod and walked away. Tobiah watched him go, a slightly scowl on his face.

* * *

Within the week, he and Jesalis were settled in the Rosendraths' former wing of the castle. Tobiah kept a watchful eye on Jesalis, for the young woman was deeply saddened and shaken with the sudden loss of her parents. He also made it very clear to Slytherin that he was watching the wizard too.

One night, a few weeks later, Jesalis slipped into Tobiah's rooms in the middle of the night. She'd seen the candlelight beneath his door and knew he was awake. "Toby?"

He was seated in his favorite chair near the window, writing in the journals he always seemed to have nearby. He looked up at her in the doorway and set the journal aside at once. The girl's face was covered with tears. He gestured for her to come closer.

Jesalis practically ran into the room, and settled herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. For a long time, they were silent, simply taking comfort in one another's presence. Then Jesalis murmured softly. "You've been spending a lot of time in the Mage Room, Toby."

"I've been recording all I've learned about Magecraft," he told her. "For future generations."

"I'm the last of the direct line," she reminded him.

"But there are still offshoots of your family tree out there," he said, running a hand over her unbound hair. "I'm a perfect example of the trait popping up in odd places."

"Thank god for you," Jesalis whispered. "I don't know what would happen to me if I lost you, Toby."

He shushed her gently and kissed her forehead. "Oh, Jes," he murmured, his lips still close to her skin, "I would see you do what no other Mage has done."

"What?"

He smiled softly, holding her close. "I would see you live," he told her. "Not the half-lives our predecessors had, but a real and full life. I would see you die an old woman in her bed, with all her children and grandchildren surrounding her."

Jesalis smiled at the thought of children and grandchildren. "Will you still marry me, Toby?" she asked him then.

"Of course," he said simply. "When your year of mourning is over, we'll marry. I'll take you back to Rosendrath Manor and you and I will live."

She fell asleep in his arms a short time later and he carefully placed her in his bed, trying not to wake her. He kissed her forehead and then her lips, whispering, "I love you, my little bird."

With one last look at her, sleeping peacefully—Tobiah left the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

When Jesalis woke the next morning, she was a little disoriented to find she wasn't in her own bed. Then she remembered coming to Tobiah for comfort. The first thing she noticed when she looked around the room was that he wasn't there.

She glanced at the window to gage the time. It was barely past dawn…_where could he be?_

She slipped out of his bed and snuck back to her own rooms to dress. Once she had, she immediately went in search for Tobiah. After a moment's thought, she went to the seventh floor, wondering if he had once again locked himself in the Mage Room.

When she reached the hall where the Room of Requirement hid…she paused.

The door was visible.

Frowning, she went to it and saw on the other side of the room, the door to the Mage Room was open as well. "Toby?" she called out as she cross the dark room to the second door. "Toby, are you there?"

She reached the door and looked inside. "_Toby_!" She screamed his name, seeing him lying on the floor beneath his portrait. She fell to her knees beside him, lifting his head with her hand. "Toby! Toby, please! _You can't leave me_!" But the Mage was not breathing. His golden brown hair had turned to silver/white…and Jesalis felt betrayed. It was a sign of rapid and heavy use of power. Tobiah had used up all of his life force. "_Why_, Toby?" she whispered. "You _promised_ me. You promised you wouldn't leave me."

It only took a few minutes for others to come, harkening to the sound of her screams. Helga and Rowena drew the girl away from Tobiah's lifeless form, but she fought them all the way. All she could say was, "_Why_?"

* * *

Jesalis watched with dry eyes as they lowered Tobiah Jarith into the ground. She had cried since the moment she'd found him there in the Mage Room, but now she felt as though she had cried every tear her body held.

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and turned an expressionless face to whoever it was. Salazar Slytherin stood there, a sympathetic expression on his gaunt face. "Jesalis," he murmured gently. "Will you return to Hogwarts?"

Jesalis shook her head. "I can't go back there," she replied, her voice breaking.

"Then perhaps, you would like to take my offer of a home at Slytherin Manor," the older man suggested. "I am not there except for a few months in the summer. I think you would find it comfortable."

Jesalis considered. She couldn't return to Rosendrath Manor without thinking of her parents—and she couldn't return to Hogwarts without thinking of Tobiah. She looked up at Salazar and nodded silently.

He smiled and led her from the graveyard.

* * *

Eight months later, Jesalis decided that Salazar was right—it was a comfort to be somewhere where memories could not haunt her in every hall. The Manor was larger than her childhood home, and she had an entire section to herself. Except for when Lord Slytherin came in the summer, she was the only one in the house besides the servants.

She would often spend her days in the rose gardens at the side of the Manor, staring at the diamond rose ring on her hand. She missed Tobiah with a terrible passion and she swore everyday that she would never marry. "Rosendrath name be damned," she would mutter.

When Salazar returned to his family home, he seemed grateful to have her company. He would do his best to distract her from her depression with grand meals and lovely gifts of jewelry and finery. Jesalis began to see a hint of something in his eyes when he looked at her, but she ignored it.

Finally, when her eighteenth birthday came, he asked her, quite simply, if she would consider becoming his wife.

"Nothing would really change, my dear," he told her. "But you would have the protection only marriage can give."

Jesalis couldn't look at him. "I will think on it, my lord."

He left her alone and shortly after, returned to Hogwarts.

_Maybe I should marry him_, she thought as she wandered the gardens. _It would certainly make life simpler…and he does care for me. Women my age marry men older than him all the time_. Lord Slytherin wasn't that much older than her, not really. He was a few years younger than her father had been.

But she hesitated, playing with the ring on her finger. _I made a promise to Toby…and to myself. I would marry for love or not at all. My love is dead_. She drew in a breath of clear autumn air and strengthened her resolve. _I will live alone._

As November began, Jesalis journeyed to Hogwarts.

* * *

Salazar looked down at her, a thoughtful gleam to his pale eyes. "You intend to go home?"

"To Rosendrath Manor," Jesalis told him. "Yes, my lord. I will keep your kind offer in mind, Lord Slytherin, but my heart yearns for my childhood home in the wake of grief."

"Milady," Slytherin said, taking hold of her hand. "It was not just a kind gesture on my part. It was selfish as well. You are a beautiful young woman, Jesalis, and your mind is sharp. I've often heard Rowena say that if you had been born a witch, she would have gladly taken you into her House. But Jesalis, _please_, consider my offer in all seriousness." He gave her a warm smile. "It isn't kind to break an old man's heart."

Jesalis found herself smiling in response. "You aren't that old, my lord."

"Please, my dear, call me Salazar."

"Salazar, then," she said, and she grasped the hand that still held hers. "I will consider it," she told him, though in her heart, she knew the answer would remain no. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"Will you start your journey today?" he asked her, letting go of her hand.

"Tomorrow morning," she replied. "I have ghosts I need to settle here."

* * *

The Mage Room was just as she had last left it. She almost expected Tobiah to be lying on the floor where she'd found him nearly a year before. With a heavy heart, she took the ring from her finger and placed it inside one of the last drawers, amidst the papers that spanned the ages of Magecraft. _Goodbye, Tobiah_. She turned around and gazed at the portrait of him at seventeen. She could almost hear him whisper to her. _"I would see you do what no other Mage has done. I would see you live."_

_I will live, Toby, a long and good life. I will die an old woman in my bed, just as you wished it. Except that I will bear no children. There was no one but you, my love. There never will be. _

She crossed to touch the painting's cheek, smiling as she did so. As she started to turn away, something on the wall beneath the portrait caught her eye. She frowned and knelt to examine it.

_Blood? But where would it have come from?_ The stain was small, no larger than her fingernail, but it was dark against the pale stone. Still frowning, she stood, staring at the portrait. _Tobiah, what happened here? I wish you could tell me._

* * *

Rosendrath Manor had not been occupied since the death of her parents, but the servants that had worked for them had remained and kept the Manor in order. They were glad to see their mistress again.

She chose to sleep in her old room, rather than take her parents wing. She ached for the familiar after being gone for so long. But it was so strange to know that neither her parents nor Tobiah were there with her.

Jesalis spent the remaining year in the quiet comfort of her home, though she spent it alone. Lord Gryffindor and the other Founders had offered to visit her several times, but she denied every proposal. She was committed to her plan to live on her own and wanted to get used to the idea.

_If there is another Mage born in one of the distant lines, I will take them in. I will teach them as Tobiah taught me. That is the very least I can do in his honor._ Perhaps, if this happened, she could be content to watch the child grow and treat his or her children as her own grandchildren. A surrogate family, so to speak. It didn't sound so bad actually.

Her nineteenth birthday would have passed as quietly and as unnoticed by her as her eighteenth, save for the present Salazar had sent to her. It was a lovely silver necklace with large emeralds. His colors, to show her his continued wish that she would be his wife. But her answer for him never changed.

She lay in bed that night, contemplating when she was last truly _happy_. It was hard to remember, but her mind fell upon Tobiah…that night before he left her. If she imagined hard enough, she could still feel his lips upon her forehead. She drifted to sleep with the comforting memory in her mind.

But as midnight came and went, she woke as abruptly, like someone had whispered in her ear. She looked around her darkened room, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. _Odd_. She slipped out of her bed and went to the window, looking out onto the gardens. Nothing there caught her eye either. With a shrug, she started to move back to her bed.

But then her bedroom door burst open to reveal a masked and hooded man. Before Jesalis could react—he hit her across the head with the hilt of a sword. Jesalis collapsed to the floor and her sight faded to black.

* * *

When she regained consciousness, she was on the floor of a carriage, bound hand and foot. There was a scarf tied over her mouth and her eyes as well. She immediately began to scream into the gag and struggle against the bonds that held her. Suddenly, there was a knife at her throat. She could feel it digging into her skin. A dark voice whispered in her ear. "You'd best stop making a fuss, milady, and don't try any of that funny magic. If ye do, I'm under orders to slit yer throat."

Jesalis seriously considered doing it anyway, but Tobiah's wish for her to live stopped her from letting the man kill her.

After only a few more minutes of uncomfortable travel, she felt the carriage come to a stop. The man, plus another that had remained silent on the journey, pulled her roughly from the carriage and began to carry her away. With both of them occupied, Jesalis sent a thread of power to the ties at her feet, unraveling them. Once they were gone, she swiftly kicked at the man holding her feet and she felt her heel make contact with the man's nose. He dropped her, clutching at his now broken nose and cursing fervently. Not expecting the drop, the other man lost his grip and she fell to the ground.

But before Jesalis could destroy her other bonds, a fist slammed into her face, knocking her head back and breaking her nose. She gave a cry and tasted her own blood in her mouth. Insensible, she was unable to fight the men as they tied her feet again and simply dragged her across the ground. Through the blood pouring out of her nose, Jesalis thought she caught the heavy scent of roses as well…

* * *

"Welcome, Lady Rosendrath."

Jesalis struggled to open her eyes. She lay on a stone table, her arms and legs bound by leather straps. She still wore her nightgown, but there were bloodstains at the top of it now where she'd bled upon it. "Where—what—?" She looked wildly around and then gasped as her eyes fell upon the man standing beside the table. "_Salazar_?"

The man smiled down at her and now she could see the cruelty in them. "I am a patient man, _little bird_, but you have worn me to the bone. Do forgive my methods of bringing you here."

"What do you want?" she demanded, her voice shaking with fear. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Your family has always held an interest for me—Your oh so unique powers _fascinate _me, Jesalis. _You_ fascinate me. That _boy_, your teacher in Magecraft, he filled your pretty little head with the wrong ideas. You have such raw _power_, my darling, it is nothing less than a waste not to use them to your full ability."

"I would die," Jesalis reminded him, still struggling against the bonds. "You _fool_, it would kill me."

"Yes, that is a weakness," Salazar said, running a hand over her hair. "Which is why I've searched for _me_ to use your powers."

"_What_?" Jesalis couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Salazar—you're insane. That's _impossible_."

"Not as impossible as you'd think, little bird."

"_Stop calling me that_!" Jesalis shouted. "That is not your name to call me!"

She pulled upon her power to slam into him, but he grabbed her wrist and thrust a short dagger into the flesh of her arm. She screamed in pain and her call of power was cut off.

"You belong to _me_. I will call you whatever I wish. —Your body calls upon the power when you are injured," Slytherin told her, holding up another dagger. "If you are badly wounded, then you will have no power to spare against me."

He plunged the second dagger into her shoulder.

* * *

He held her there in the dungeon for weeks—maybe months—keeping her in constant pain to keep her magic at bay. And all the while, he experimented with her spilt blood, the occasional lock of her hair, even pieces of skin he would cut away from her arms and legs. The torture drove Jesalis to the edge of sanity, her hatred of Salazar the only thing she had left besides the pain.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for the Mage, he gave a shout of success. He swiftly cut a line on his wrist and held it over one of the open wounds on Jesalis's collarbone. He smiled down at her. "We will use this power of yours together, _little bird_." He let a few drops of his blood land on the wound as it began to close, sealing his blood inside of her. "Soon, once my blood circulates through your body, we will see if my experiments have worked." He watched as new tears of pain mixed with the blood on her face. With a mad grin, he grabbed her face and whispered. "Little bird, little bird, why do you cry?" When she remained silent, he shook her violently, sending fresh waves of agony through her.

"The world has given me wings," she struggled to say. "But not taught me to fly." _"Come with me, my little bird and I'll teach you how to fly…" _Her eyes fluttered closed but he shook her again to snap her back.

"Now we will see," he told her, taking hold of her hand. "Now I will know."

There was a sharp but fleeting pain in the palm of her hand and she suddenly felt as though he was drawing blood from it…but it wasn't blood…

Jesalis screamed, the agonized sound echoing through the dungeons and the Manor above. For but a moment, she saw herself on a black and empty field, a thin iridescent line connecting her to Salazar…and then blackness overtook her…

…For the final time.

Raven's eyes opened.


	20. Past & Present

**Chapter Nineteen: Past & Present**

* * *

Slowly, she sat up in her bed, breathing heavily as though she had just run. She glanced around the room and was grateful to see Snape asleep once again in the chair beside the bed. She got out of bed and touched his shoulder. "Severus," she called. "Sev, wake up."

His black eyes flew open and locked upon her. "You're awake!" he exclaimed, standing quickly and grasping her tightly by the shoulder. "Child, you've been out cold for nearly two weeks."

Raven blinked at him. "_Two weeks_?"

"You scared me to death," he told her. "When I saw you collapse, I thought the Dark Lord was once again drawing power from you—but you showed no signs of pain. We had no idea what had happened to you."

"I'm sorry, Sev," she told him, gripping his hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Child, you couldn't have a better job of it. Voldemort _did_ take power from you when you were unconscious. You didn't even stir, even as blood ran down your face."

"I was…somewhere else for a while."

"And where exactly where you?" His voice wasn't quite steady.

She looked up at him. "…I remember now, Severus."

He frowned. "…Remember what?"

"_Everything_," she replied, her eyes filled with sudden rage. "Take me to Dumbledore."

* * *

In the Headmaster's office, Raven staring into her reflection in the window. There were a few full streaks of white through her dark hair, making her think that Voldemort had taken power _several_ times while she was unconscious.

"Raven?"

She turned to look at the Headmaster. "My apologies," she murmured, moving to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "My mind was wandering. Again."

Dumbledore looked into her broken eyes, frowning slightly. There was an…age to her eyes that did not suit her young, though cadaverous face. There was also an underlying fury that burned beneath the surface. The girl even held herself differently; gone was the shrinking child who'd been locked away in Azkaban. The one who sat before him had nobility. "You've recalled your former life?"

"I have," Raven replied.

Snape stepped forward, touching her shoulder. "Did you discover the identity of the second voice, child? The boggart?"

"Oh, yes." A dark smile spread across her gaunt face. "…Salazar Slytherin."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up, as did Snape's. "You're certain?" Dumbledore asked.

"Very," Raven said. "What I feared most was him, most definitely."

"But _why_ would you fear him?" Snape asked.

"He murdered me." The smiled upon her face did not reach the madness swirling in her eyes. "He tortured me for weeks—months maybe—trying to figure out how to link himself to me so that he could use my power. In the end, he did figure it out—but I died before he could use the power he'd taken from me."

"But why did he torture you?"

"To keep me _tame_," Raven explained with a casual air. "If my body is very badly injured, the power will focus on the wound to heal it. Salazar kept me in constant pain." In her eyes she saw the empty black field, the line drawn between her and captor. "He…trapped me somehow…I wasn't able to fully move on, but nor was I a ghost. I just…drifted…until Voldemort found the journals."

"Where did Voldemort find the journals?" Dumbledore asked. "Did he say?"

"The Chamber of Secrets," Raven said. "When he was still here at school, no doubt."

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "In his fifth year, he opened the Chamber, releasing the basilisk inside for a time."

"Figures that Salazar would leave something lovely like that behind," Raven murmured. "It's almost strange to think about it all now, the story of the Four Founders. Salazar and Godric were still very good friends in my lifetime, but things must have escalated soon after I died…"

Dumbledore and Snape shared a look. It was very clear that the girl was not quite back with them. Part of her mind was still in the past, mulling it all over. "Raven," Dumbledore said.

"You sound concerned, Headmaster."

"I am," Dumbledore told her. "You've a fury under your skin, my child—"

"Well, let me see. I lost my parents and my love within weeks of each other, spent the last two years of my life in misery because of that—I was tortured for months because someone coveted my powers, I died and even then I was still a prisoner, I spent a millennia in limbo—and when I was brought back I got to watch my mother be murdered and spent most of this life locked in a tiny cell." Raven smiled again. "I think I'm entitled to a little anger, don't you?"

"Surely it your past wasn't all bad," Dumbledore murmured.

The fury in her eyes faltered and she looked away. "No…no, it wasn't all bad," she replied softly. "It wasn't even mostly bad—just those last few years of it."

Dumbledore saw her touch her ring finger in a careless gesture. "Tell us of your teacher."

"Tobiah," Raven murmured. "My teacher…and my love." She gave a small sad laugh. "Now, he," she said, turning to Dumbledore with a sincere smile. "He knew what he was doing. He was a_ genius_ when it came to the Magecraft. The things he could do with the least amount of power…He was born to a very poor family…they didn't even know they had a Rosendrath ancestor, but for Tobiah's birth. I would thank the stars everyday for him…he kept me alive when I might have died as a child. If not for Salazar, I might have outlived him. He ingrained the lessons so deep into my mind." Her eyes closed as she remembered.

"What happened to him?" Snape asked her gently.

"I don't know for sure," she replied, a hint of the anger resurfacing. "I found him one morning in the Mage Room. He was lying underneath his portrait, his hair had turned white—a sign of sudden use of power—He had…done something that used up his entire life force. It was still a mystery to me when I died. But," she said, smiling again. "I intend to figure it out."

"Are you certain you can?"

"It would take a _major_ amount of power to turn his hair that quickly," Raven said and she held up a lock of her own. "You see how much power Voldemort takes from me and these streaks are all I have to show for it. I saw Tobiah only a few hours before I found him dead and there wasn't even a hint of silver in his hair then. I need to go back to the Mage Room."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said hesitantly. "It should wait until tomorrow. After you rest—"

"According to Severus, I've been asleep for two weeks," Raven said, her anger now directing itself towards Dumbledore. "I've rested enough, I'd say."

Dumbledore frowned and leaned forward. "Who exactly am I speaking to here, child?" he asked softly. "Raven—or Jesalis?"

Raven leaned forward as well. "I assure you, Albus—We are the same."

"That is what I'm not sure of, my dear," Dumbledore told her. "That is why I am concerned for you. You do not need my permission to return to the Mage Room. As far as I'm concerned, that room is yours and yours alone. But take care, my dear."

"Do you think I'm unbalanced?" Raven asked him, her voice dark with warning.

Dumbledore shook his head, smiling brightly. "Oh, I'm no judge of that. There are many out there that think _I_ went around the bend decades ago.

It took half a beat. Then Raven laughed, the anger melting from her face.

Dumbledore's smile widened and he saw a look of relief on Snape's face. "Sanity is, perhaps, overrated."

Raven grinned. "Sanity is simply a madness put to good use."

"Well said," Dumbledore said. Then he smiled softly. "Better now?"

Raven rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Better, thank you."

"Anger isn't a bad thing, in and of itself," the Headmaster told her. "But it will do you more harm than good, if you forget who you are in the midst of it. Do you still wish to return to the Mage Room tonight?"

Raven hesitated. "I suppose it can wait," she said with a wry grin. "After all, it's waited for me for a thousand years."

"What it is you need from the room?" Snape asked.

"Tobiah's journals on Magecraft," she told him. "He wrote extensively in them the last year of his life, most particularly in the last few weeks of it." She looked towards the window, catching another glimpse of the white in her hair. "He died in the Mage Room—that's where they should be."

* * *

The next morning, Raven was surprised to see that Snape had filled her small bookcase to the brim, apparently while she'd been out cold the last two weeks. While she was reaching for one, she heard his knock on her door. "Come in, Sev."

He pushed open the door, frowning. "How do you always know it's me?"

"You knock a certain way," she told him, glancing through the titles on the top shelf.

He blinked. "Do I really?"

"Oh yes," she said, picking out a book to take a closer look. With her eyes on the book, she reached out and rapped on the bookshelves the same way he'd knocked on the door. "Always."

"Interesting." Snape remained in the doorway. "Raven, I've received a request concerning you."

"Oh?" Raven turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Miss Jeffries would like to speak with you."

Raven simply looked at him. Then she placed the book in her hand back on the shelf. "Bring her here."

"Very well," Snape said.

Raven grabbed her cloak and threw it over her just as another knock came to the door. "Come in."

Alexis slowly opened the door. "Raven?"

"Hi," she said, softly, sitting at the window seat. "Come on in, Alexis. I don't bite, I promise."

Alexis smiled cautiously and entered the room, closing the door behind her. "I…well, I wanted to see you—see how you were doing."

"I'm doing alright," Raven replied, "considering."

The older girl didn't seem to know what to do with herself. She looked around the tiny room. Finally, her gaze settled onto the window. "Nice view."

"I think so too," Raven said, looking through the glass. Then she looked back at Alexis. "How are you, Aly?"

Alexis felt a lump rise in her throat. "I've been better, I suppose."

"Aly—?"

"I broke up with Clara."

Raven couldn't think of what to say. A part of her thought, rather viciously, that Clara deserved it. But the other part reminded her that Aly didn't. "You love Clara."

"She sold you out to You-Know-Who," Aly said.

"To protect you."

Alexis laughed bitterly. "No, to keep her life the way she wanted it," she argued. "I do love Clara, but she did it for herself and no one else."

Raven was surprised to find her anger towards Clara had dimmed immensely in the past few weeks. "Aly…if I can forgive Clara…could you?"

"_Can_ you forgive her?" Aly demanded, cynical.

"I don't know," Raven said honestly. "I haven't tried."

Alexis was silent. Raven sighed and then gestured to her. "Come over here, Aly."

She hesitated and then walked around the bed to the window, sitting with Raven there. Raven reached out and touched one Aly's golden curls. "I think…that you should talk to Clara," she said, not quite believing the words coming out of her mouth. "You're miserable, Alexis, and that's not fair. You've got to place some of the blame with Voldemort…" Aly winced at the name, but said nothing. "And I've _my_ share of blame as well. Clara may have told Voldemort about my need for answers, but _I'm_ the one who chose to work for him. We both made a choice." Raven shrugged. "We chose wrong." She took Alexis's hand. "You shouldn't suffer for it."

Alexis still didn't speak. Instead, she looked out the window. "…What are you, Raven?" she asked quietly. "I know you aren't a witch."

"No, I'm not," Raven said with another sigh. "Have you got time? It's sort of complicated."

Alexis smiled slightly. "I've got time."

* * *

When Snape returned to the room after dinner, he was slightly relived to see that Raven was alone. "Did it go well?" he asked, sitting in the single chair.

Raven looked at him from the window, smiling slightly. "Well? I suppose so." She sighed. "I explained a bit to her—about what I am, I mean. I didn't tell her about…being _created_." There was still abhorrence in her tone when she thought about it. "But she knows all I know about Mages."

"Did it make you feel better to talk to someone?"

"I talk to you all the time."

"I'm not a peer."

"Jeez, Sev," Raven said, giving him a caustic look. "I'm the rework of a nineteen year old woman from a thousand years ago. Name another one of those in the school and you'll find me a peer."

Snape said nothing, simply looking at her expectantly. Finally, Raven let out a heated breath. "Fine. Yes, it sort of did."

"Good," Snape said.

"I'd like to go to the Mage Room," Raven said then, touching her ring finger.

Snape hesitated and then stood, offering his hand to her. "Alright."

* * *

Raven walked into the Mage Room with a different view. _It really does look the same. If no one has entered it since—well, since me, then it should still be here_. She went to the drawer and pulled it open.

Snape watched in amazement as something in her broken eyes changed. A softness he'd never seen there came to her face as she pulled what looked like a ring from the drawer.

"It's still here," he heard her say. "A thousand years…and it's just where I left it."

"What is it?" he asked, moving closer.

She smiled and held out her hand, having slipped the ring onto her finger. Snape took her hand and examined the ring, the detail in the rose petals, and the shine of the silver. "It's lovely. Something from your teacher?"

"Oh yes," Raven said, looking towards the portrait. "A gift for my seventeenth birthday." She laughed softly. "And I haven't even gotten that far in this life yet." She held her hand close to her heart. "Have you ever loved someone, Sev?"

"Do you really expect _me_ to answer that?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I suppose not," Raven said, still smiling. "But then again, you just did."

Snape muttered a curse under his breath. Raven laughed again and touched her hand to his arm. "Come on, this is all I needed for now."

* * *

To Raven surprise and to her joy, Alexis visited again later that week, coming after curfew had long passed.

"How is Edwin?" Raven asked her after a few minutes of meaningless conversation.

Alexis hesitated. "He's alright," she said haltingly. "We—we haven't talked much since Clara—well, since I broke it off with Clara."

"You haven't talked to her," Raven murmured.

Alexis shook her head and looked out the window. "No. I haven't." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, displacing the neat curls. "I don't want to talk about her, Raven. Tell me about yourself."

Raven gave a quiet laugh. "Trust me, Alex, you don't want to hear about me. It's far too morbid a topic."

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked softly.

Raven's mind went to the small attack she'd had just the night before. "I don't know," she replied. Her eyes fell upon the hands she laid in her lap, more specifically on the ring that glittered there.

Aly followed her gaze and she gasped, reaching out to take Raven's hand. "Rae, that's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"I found it," Raven told her, her heart suddenly aching.

"It must be very old," Alexis murmured, studying it. Where on earth did you find it?"

"Here at Hogwarts," Raven replied. "In an old room."

Alexis turned her studying eye to Raven's face hidden in the shadows of her cloak. "Rae—?"

"Tell me of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named if you don't wish to speak of yourself," Raven suggested, hiding her hand at her side where Aly could not see the ring. "What has he been doing?"

Aly suppressed a shudder. "Destroying, what else?"

Raven's eyes grew fire bright with anger. "It is getting bad?"

"It's been bad, Rae," Aly whispered.

"Then perhaps I've been hiding long enough." Raven looked out the window. "You should probably head back, Aly. I've an errand—of sorts—to run."

* * *

After chasing Alexis away, Raven snuck back to the Mage Room. She went to Tobiah's portrait and studied the wall beneath. The small stain was still there and Raven was certain it was the blood of her teacher. _Slytherin had something to do with this_, she thought silently._ It's too much of a coincidence that I lost my parents and Tobiah within weeks of each other. He wanted me to be alone in the world, to have no one but him._

She turned to the other side of the room, lined with shelves and drawers filled with texts on Magecraft. _Tobiah would be the only Mage who had something _real _to add. He's the one who actually figured it all out._

So she started with the shelves at the end of the room, which should have held the most recent documents. But as she plowed through the papers and notes and scrolls, she realized, to her horror, what was missing.

"They're not here," she murmured aloud, scarcely believing the words. "His journals—all he learned—none of it's here…" A wave of panic left her breathless for a moment. _But where? Where else would he have put them? _

She cursed heatedly and slammed the open drawer closed with enough force to shake it. She turned and her heel and stared at Tobiah's portrait. _What have you done with them, Toby? My life might depend upon them._

She brushed the sudden tears from her face and threw her hood over her face again, stalking from the room.

Her mind focused on where the missing journals might be, it took her a moment to realize that she heard voices arguing in the hall around the corner from her. Frowning, Raven hurried forward, for she thought she recognized those voices….

"Alexis, I'm tried of this," she heard Edwin say. Her breath caught in her throat at the pain she heard laced through his voice. "I know you're hiding something from me…you and Clara both are."

"Edwin, I don't know what you're talking about," Aly argued, though her voice was weak.

"Then what are you doing out here so late?" he demanded.

"I…I…"

Raven took a breath and walked around the corner. "Edwin."

Edwin and Aly stood in the hall there; he had a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly to keep her in place. His head snapped around at the sound of his name and Raven saw that his eyes were bloodshot. A look of disbelief crossed his face.

Raven stepped forward slowly. "Edwin, she was hiding me."

"Raven," he all but breathed her name. He let go of Alexis and turned to her, slightly dazed. "…You're alive."

"Don't be angry with her," Raven pleaded, not looking at him. "I made her promise not to tell you I was here."

Edwin took a shaky step towards her. Then he quickly crossed the distance between them. "I knew you were alive," he whispered. "I knew you weren't dead." He reached up as though to push the hood of her cloak back. "Are you okay? When did you—?"

"No!" Raven stepped back quickly, clutching her cloak tightly to shield her face from him.

"Raven?" He sounded hurt, baffled by her sudden movement.

"I don't want you to see," Raven murmured to him. "Please."

"Alright," he said, holding up his hands. "It's alright. Are you okay?"

"I don't know yet," Raven replied, her voice shaking a little. "Edwin, you…you're not angry with me? I…I stole for Voldemort…"

"You came back," he said simply. "You're back. Here with us."

Raven let out a relieved sigh. "Yes," she said. "I'm back."

Very carefully, Edwin put gentle arms over Raven's thin shoulders and held her loosely, giving her the option to pull away. But Raven only hesitated a moment before she found herself wrapping her arms around him. She closed her eyes tight, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Edwin."

He held her a little tighter and murmured into the cloth of her hood. "It's okay, Raven," he told her. "It's okay."

She pulled back slowly, being careful to hide her face. "I have to go," she said softly. "I have to see the Headmaster—"

"Can I see you again?" Edwin asked. "I…I understand if you have to keep hidden but—"

"Aly can show you where I am," she told him, nodding her head. "I'll see you again."

Edwin reached out and though Raven flinched back, he simply touched the hood that hid her face. He smiled sadly at her. "I'm glad to see you."

Raven was surprised to find a smile on her face too. "I'm glad to see you too."

* * *

Snape leaned across the stone table to briefly touch her gloved hand. "You're sure about this, child?" he murmured.

"I'm sure," Raven told him, face hidden behind a mask beneath the hood. "Voldemort doesn't have to know where I am to know that I am building resistance against him. This is the best course."

The table that the two sat at was situated in the darkened room of Courtroom Ten, deep within the Ministry; the only lights were the candles at each end of the table. Raven was cloaked in black, hooded and masked to hide her wasted face, and she wore gloves to hide her withered hands as well. They were waiting for Dumbledore to return to them with those Raven had asked to speak with.

Finally, the heavy doors to the courtroom opened to admit Dumbledore and two others. Raven's eyes locked upon the tall, lion-like man, as well as the dumpy unpleasant woman beside him. When Scrimgeour's eyes met hers, she spoke softly. "I will speak to the Minister alone."

Scrimgeour scowled but gestured to the woman, whom Raven assumed was the infamous Umbridge her friends had often talked about. The woman scowled as well, but turned on her heel and left the dark room. Scrimgeour approached the table in a brisk pace and remained standing as Dumbledore took a seat to Raven's other side. His yellowish eyes behind the wire-rimmed glasses were sharp as he tried to see through the shadows cast by Raven's hood. "Who am I looking at?" he asked her, his voice had a commanding air to it.

Raven smiled behind her mask and held up a single black feather in her hand. "My name is Raven," she replied evenly, setting the feather on the table. "I am the one the _Prophet_ called the Blackbird." Her eyes were bright with mirth. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Minister."

Scrimgeour's scowl deepened. "_You_…stole a statue from me. It was _very_ valuable."

"Yes, I figured as much," Raven said, smiling behind the mask. "That would be why I took it."

Dumbledore reached over and touched her hand. "Raven," he murmured in rebuke.

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" Scrimgeour demanded. "A servant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"_Former_ servant," Raven's voice was suddenly sharp. "I assure you, Minister, it is no longer the case. I have come to offer what little help I can now."

"What kind of help?"

"Against Voldemort and his newfound powers."

"And what do you know about them?"

"A great deal, actually," Raven said. "Seeing as I am the source of them."

Scrimgeour fell silent, considering her. "You…how old are you?"

Raven laughed. "That…is far more complicated than you'd think," she told him. "But I'll keep things simple and say—sixteen."

"A sixteen year old petty thief is the source of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's great power?"

"A petty thief," Raven repeated blandly, "would not have been able to penetrate your home undetected, let alone several Gringotts' vaults, Minister. I am more than a petty thief."

"What are you then?"

"I am called a Mage," Raven told him simply. "My powers are different from that of a witch; I am not bound by spells or the use of wands to do great magic." She took a breath and pushed on. "Voldemort brought about my being with the use of spell similar to that which restored his physical form. He is using me as a siphon for the raw magic I can command."

"Are you telling me," Scrimgeour all but whispered, "that we are dealing with a Dark Lord of limitless power?"

"No," Raven. "That is not what I am telling you. From what Dumbledore has told me of the damage Voldemort has done with my power—he is still bound by a wizard's limitations. And more."

"He still has a weakness?" Scrimgeour asked. "What is it?"

"You're looking at it." Raven took one glove from her hand and held it up. The sleeve of her robe fell back to reveal her withered arm. Scrimgeour winced, for her arm was naught but bones covered with a thin layer of pale skin. "The rest of my body is much the same, Minister," she told him. "I am wasting away before my own eyes."

"And it is his drawing of your power that damages you like this?" Scrimgeour asked. "Why is that?"

Raven paused, thinking of how to word it simply. "My body lives on this power much like a vampire lives on blood. When I or Voldemort use the power, I am in essence…spilling my own blood."

"And this is a weakness to him?"

"If I die, Minister, then my power goes with me." She gazed at him through her mask. "And he has already pushed me to the brink of death once before. It is likely he will do it again."

"Tell me why I shouldn't have you killed right now then?" Scrimgeour demanded.

"Because that would only be a temporary solution."

Snape and Dumbledore both looked to Raven in surprise. She had not told either of them this.

"What do you mean by that?" Scrimgeour asked.

Raven inhaled deeply. "Before I escaped him, Voldemort had me locked in a dungeon where he could keep an eye on me. The night that I escaped, I heard him say something that I had forgotten until recently." She looked around the table at each sitting there. "The spell Voldemort used to create me involved drops of his blood, the womb of a witch,—and the bones of the last Mage that lived before me. What Voldemort said was…that it didn't matter whether I lived or not—for he still has those bones." A fury rose in her crystal eyes. "He created me once—he could do it again."

"But Christine was a descendent of the Rosendraths, wasn't she?" Snape asked. "She was the last."

"I believe it could have been any woman," Raven told him. "The fact that Christine was a descendent of the Mage family might have been inconsequential. I think Bellatrix Lestrange would _happily_ volunteer. And in nine months time, Minister, you would be dealing with another Mage…and one that wouldn't be willing to help you the way I am now."

"And what help do you propose?" the Minister asked her, still considering everything she had said.

"Let it be publicly known that Voldemort's 'Blackbird' has joined the Ministry against him," Raven suggested. "He does not know where I am and I wish to keep that way. But it would make him wonder just how much power I have left to me, if such information were…_leaked_. It might make him nervous, which could lead him to be careless, and if he makes a mistake…you could be ready."

Scrimgeour was silent for a long period. Then he nodded slowly. "I'll pass the information," he said gruffly. "Is this all the 'help' you can provide?"

"For now," Raven said. "I am searching for other ways. I am not eager to die, Minister. Trust me when I say that I have a vetted interest in this."


	21. One Last Gift

**Chapter Twenty: One Last Gift**

* * *

A few days after her meeting with the Minister, Raven sat at her window, starting at the night sky above. Her further search of the Mage Room with Snape's help proved her right—Tobiah's journals were nowhere to be found.

_I never expected this_. She clutched at the ring on her hand. There was a dull, constant ache behind her eyes that she'd only just begun to notice. With some disquiet, Raven realized the headache had been present since she had woken from her memories. _I'm getting weaker. It's starting to get harder to walk now—it won't be long before I'm immobile like I was in the dungeon—and after that_…Raven closed her eyes and bit back the tears that wanted to form. _I don't want to die. I feel so…_tired_…but I don't want to die. I can't leave them like this._

Raven's head snapped around when a shy knock came to her door. It wasn't Snape's knock either. She reached up and pulled the hood over her face to hide it in shadow. Then she slipped from her place at the window and crossed to the door. She opened the door slowly and peeked through a crack to see who had come.

When she saw, she smiled and opened the door to admit Alexis and Edwin. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, though she was pleased.

"What else?" Aly said, smirking. "Visiting you, silly." Without further ado, Aly sat with a thump on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs. "How're you holding up?" she asked then.

"Well enough," Raven said, sitting next to her on the bed. Edwin sat on Aly's other side. "How about you two?"

"We're fine," Edwin replied, smiling at her. Raven was rather pleased to see that he was wearing his glasses again. "So," he said, his green-hazel eyes trying to see past the shadows that hid her face. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Raven blinked and felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. "Aly didn't tell you anything?"

Aly turned her head away. "I didn't know what you wanted him to know."

"You didn't tell him about _her_, did you?" Raven demanded.

Aly closed her eyes and shook her head. Raven cursed under her breath and sat back against her pillows. She was silent, considering what to say. "What do you know?" she asked softly.

"I know that you aren't a witch," Edwin said. "And I know that back in December, something happened that caused you a lot of pain."

"How do you know that?" Raven asked him, startled.

"Didn't Snape tell you?" Edwin looked surprised. "He, uh, got your message. He—he said he could hear you screaming in his head."

Raven turned her head towards the window, deep in thought. "He didn't say anything. Did I hurt him?"

"A bit, yeah," Aly said. "But he was more worried about you."

Raven was silent for a moment, simply staring out of the glass at the sky beyond. Edwin shared a look with Aly and then pressed gently. "Raven, what happened? The night you left Hogwarts…?"

Raven closed her eyes. "No. I'd better start from the beginning."

In a rather shaky voice, she recounted her brief and happy time with her mother, and the woman's murder. She told them of Azkaban and of Sirius and how he'd kept her mostly sane while he was there. And she told them of the night that Voldemort came to the prison and released her.

"I wanted answers so desperately," she told them, practically whispering. "I thought I could get them from him. But I got scared…and chose to come here instead."

"But technically on You-Know-Who's orders," Aly murmured.

Raven nodded. "Yes. But the moment I set foot in this castle, I cut ties with him—at least, I thought I could."

"Harry Potter found out," Edwin said. "I heard that he confronted you."

"He did, yes," Raven replied. "And then I ran. Voldemort had engendered my exposure and I wanted to know how. So I went back to him to find out…and he offered me answers. Everything I'd wanted… _needed_ to know…he had it. All I had to do was steal for him."

"So that's why," Edwin nodded slightly. Raven was surprised and touched to hear understanding in his tone.

"Yes, that's why." Raven closed her eyes again and told Edwin everything she had told Aly about what she was—except that Voldemort had been the one to create her. "He was able to create a link between us," she said in lieu of that. "He's pulling power through me—that's why I'm weak."

"But how did Potter find out about you?" Edwin demanded.

And there they reached the point that would hurt Edwin the most. Raven met Aly's anxious eyes and took a breath.

"…It was Clara. Clara told Harry. Voldemort cornered her at her mother's house last November—he threatened Aly and she told him all she knew of me."

There was a heavy silence in the tiny room. Edwin's face was perfectly calm, utterly blank. Then, quite abruptly, he stood and started for the door, fists clenched at his sides. Raven and Aly both leapt up to stop him.

Raven grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back with her minimal strength. "No, Edwin," she said, his tone desperate. "Don't go to her now. She's hurting…she's paying for what she did with her own guilt."

Edwin didn't turn around. "That's why you broke up with her, isn't it Alexis?"

Aly dropped her head. "Yes," she said in a small voice.

Edwin turned his head slightly and saw Raven's hand still on his shoulder. He spun, grabbing her hand in his. He held it gently, looking at the bone-thin fingers and translucent skin. He let out a heated breath and let her go.

Raven beseeched him, "You won't go to Clara?"

"I won't," he promised quietly. "I'll leave it alone."

Raven sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Edwin walked back to the bed and sat down, head in his hands. Raven remained near the door, her blood boiling with fresh anger at Clara. _He's her oldest friends…he and Aly were just as betrayed as I was_.

While Raven attempted to gain control of her anger, Edwin met Aly's eyes and jerked his head towards the door. Alexis got the hint and stood. "I'd better go," she said, touching Raven's shoulder. "I'll come back when I get the chance, okay?"

"Okay," Raven said. She hugged Alexis gently as the older girl reached the door. "Remember what we talked about," she murmured as the girl left the room.

"I will."

Raven smiled as Aly closed the door and started to turn. But before she realized it, Edwin had moved up behind her, blocking her. Very slowly, Edwin reached up and started to pull the hood of her cloak down. Raven caught the edge of the hood. "Edwin, don't—"

"Hush," Edwin said, making her let go of the hood. It fell to her shoulders and Edwin turned her around.

Raven stared at the ground, her stomach in knots. But Edwin placed a gentle hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. Looking into his eyes, she saw a flash of anger, though it was not directed at her, and to her gratitude, she saw not an ounce of pity. He let out a heated breath. "I'd like to see them all pay the way you have, Raven. More, if it were in my power."

"Edwin." It came out a relieved sigh.

He smiled softly and leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Never think you have to hide from me, Raven." He put his arms around her shoulders and held her to him. Raven felt herself smile and she leaned against him.

_He shushed her gently and kissed her forehead. "Oh, Jes," he murmured, his lips still close to her skin, "I would see you do what no other Mage has done."_

"_What?"_

_He smiled softly, holding her close. "I would see you live," he told her. "Not the half-lives our predecessors had, but a real and full life. I would see you die an old woman in her bed, with all her children and grandchildren surrounding her."_

Raven pulled back and forced herself to keep the smile on her face. "Thank you, Edwin," she murmured. "I think I'd better try and sleep."

"Okay," Edwin said, letting her go. "I'll be back," he promised.

* * *

When Edwin had gone, Raven slipped from her room and made her way back to the Mage Room. She felt as though her stomach had turned to stone and her heart felt heavy and full. She walked down the line of portraits to Tobiah's and stared into his pale green eyes.

_I'd nearly forgotten how good to felt to be around Edwin. I've had so much in my mind and heart that I forgot how much he liked me back. Oh, Toby…I feel as though I just lost you…You've been dead for a thousand years…but I still feel as though I'm betraying you for even _liking_ Edwin._

She rested her forehead against the canvas and sighed deeply. _I miss you so much, Toby. It hurts not to have you here with me._

She sighed again and opened her eyes. Then she frowned. There seemed to be a small tear in the canvas near the edge of the frame. She pulled back from the wall and touched the edge of the tear. _When did this happen? Has it always been here? It's so small, I don't think I would have noticed it if I weren't this close—_

She pressed gentle fingertips to the tear, wondering if she could repair it.

But the moment she touched the tear, her fingertips were suddenly glued to it. Raven's breath caught and she felt as though fire was rapidly flowing up her arms and into her body. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She fell to her knees, her hand still fused to the portrait and she shook horribly as she fire ripped through her. She was barely able to lift her head to stare up into Tobiah's eyes. _What—is—this—?_

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the fire ceased and her hand fell from the tear. Raven collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. She slowly sat up and remained still there, wondering how much damage had been done now. She closed her eyes and took stock of how she felt.

Then her eyes flew open. Slowly, not quite believing it, she got to her feet. She felt steadier on her feet than she had in months. She breathed deep and then stared down at her hands in fascination.

They were whole…no longer simply skin and bones. She lifted her eyes to the mirror that stood at the far end of the room and couldn't believe what her eyes told her. She walked to the mirror in a daze and touched the glass with a shaking hand.

Before her stood a young woman, rather than a corpse. The white in her hair remained but… Raven touched her cheek, still not quite believing what she saw. But instead of bone, she touched flesh.

Then she realized that the constant headache had disappeared as well. Her vision was clearer and she felt…_complete_.

Still in a daze, she turned back to the portrait of her love and teacher and went back to examine the tear again. She touched it…and felt the pulse of power under her fingertips. She knelt before the portrait and studied the ripped canvas. She pulled it open just a little more and saw a reflective surface beneath the painting.

_A mirror? He had a mirror put beneath his portrait? But why…?_ Then she realized.

Tears came her eyes and as stood again and touched his face. _This is why your hair was white. You poured your_ life_ into the mirror…to give it to me…but why did you do that? What drove you to do it? _

She blinked the tears away and glanced at the mirror again. Slowly, very slowly, a wicked grin came her no longer withered face. _You gave me power. You have restored me, Tobiah…and now I have power in spades once more. I am no longer helpless to Voldemort's link…I can _fight_ him._

Still smiling, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the Mage Room, her blood crying out for vengeance.

* * *

Dumbledore lifted his head at the urgent knock on his door. "Enter."

Raven slipped into the room, her face hidden beneath her hood. "Headmaster," she said, rather breathlessly. "Can you bring Severus here? There is something I must tell you both."

Dumbledore looked at her in surprise, but he stood and went to Fawkes. He murmured something to the phoenix and he was gone in a flash of fire. "Is everything alright?" he asked Raven then.

But she shook her head. "I'll tell you when Severus gets here."

They didn't have to wait long before Snape arrived at the door. "What's happened?" He crossed to Raven immediately. "Not another attack?"

"No," Raven said, a touch of glee in her voice. "I found something."

"What?"

Raven reached up and drew back the hood of her cloak, smiling. "_Power_," she told them as they stared at her restored face. "I found power."

Snape reached over and gently touched her cheek. "My god…" he whispered. "This is incredible…"

"What exactly happened to you, Raven?" Dumbledore asked, moving beside her.

"I was in the Mage Room," she said. "I noticed a tear near the bottom of Tobiah's portrait and when I touched it…It felt like fire was running up my arm, but when it was over, I realized that the fire I'd felt was _power_." A gleam came to her broken eyes. "There is a mirror beneath his portrait. _This_ is why Tobiah's hair was white. He poured a lifetime and more into that mirror. I don't know why he was driven to do that, but I'll find out." She looked to Snape. "You realize what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

"I'm not helpless anymore," she told him, smiling. "And…I'm no longer on the brink of death. I am stronger than I was when I came to Hogwarts the first time. And there is more power left in that mirror."

Dumbledore looked concerned. "What will you do with that power, Raven?"

"Use it."

"How?"

"You sound worried again, Dumbledore," Raven said, looking to him. "You shouldn't be. I'm not stupid enough to go gunning after Voldemort. No, I'm going to use what I have wisely. I have to find Tobiah's journals. I know he suspected something of Slytherin, perhaps his journals can tells me how to block the link between us."

Dumbledore let out a relieved sigh. "A sound idea, my child."

"Do you have any idea of where to look?" Snape asked.

"I don't," Raven replied. "Except for the Mage Room. Tobiah had been working on a journal the last night I saw him alive. It wasn't in his room when I found him dead. He _must_ have hidden it somewhere and the Mage Room is the most logical place for him to have done so."

"Then we will search," Snape said.

"All of us," Dumbledore agreed.

* * *

But after several days of combing over the Room, they found nothing. Raven was at a loss for where to search next. Finally, she decided to start reading what _was_ there, to see if the other writings could be of help to her.

It was late in the night, nearly morning actually, when she and Snape were going through the scrolls and books starting at each end of the room.

"It seems to be mostly memoirs," Snape called to her from across the room. "Not what they learned about Magecraft, but what they're lives were like."

"Fat lot of good that is," Raven replied dryly. "But it's the same down here. All life-stories."

"Well," Snape said, carefully placing the scroll back on the shelf. "It has to be almost dawn at this point. Shall we call it a—_Raven_!"

Raven had fallen to her knees with a sharp cry, dropping and scattering the loose papers in her hands. She crossed her arms and clenched her hands, digging her fingernails into her palms and drawing blood. Her jaw was tight as she struggled to breath, fighting with everything in her against the pain. She didn't allow herself to scream.

_You will not…keep using me…Voldemort_…She closed her eyes and drew up her newfound power, trying to overcome his pull. To her amazement, the pull of power _slowed_, as though it were suddenly difficult. It sapped Raven of her strength and she felt blood gush from her nose, but then the Dark Lord stopped his drawing of the power and the pain vanished. With a deep breath, Raven opened her eyes.

Snape was kneeling before her. "Is it over?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Even as the blood ran down her face, she grinned at him. "I'm fine. I fought him, Sev," she told him gleefully. "I wasn't able to stop him, but I fought him and it slowed him down. There is a way to stop him, there has to be." She wiped at the blood on her upper lip and found herself staring at her hand. Snape watched as her eyes clouded over. "…There may be someone…someone who could help me." Her eyes cleared and she looked to Snape. "I need to talk to Dumbledore. This may be rather complicated."

"Very well," Snape said, helping her to hr feet. "Let's go."

They made their way around the castle to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster saw the trace of blood under Raven's nose and immediately stood. "Another attack?"

"Yes," Raven said. "But I was able to fight him; I made him work to get the power he wanted." She walked across the room to him, her eyes locked on his. There was a pleading in them. "I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need?" he asked softly.

"I have…an idea, of sorts. I need to get to the library to find a certain book—and I'll need a dagger." Raven glanced at the wall of portraits of previous Headmasters. All of them were staring at her with interest. "And you'll need to pass a message to the ghosts of the school."

"The ghosts?" Dumbledore repeated. "What kind of message do you mean?"

"They might feel…uncomfortable for a moment. All of them. I want you to warn them so they don't panic."

"Raven, what are you planning?" Snape demanded.

She turned to him and lifted a hand in a helpless gesture. "There might be a…a lingering…_connection_…to someone other than Voldemort." She looked back to Dumbledore. "Will you help me?"

Dumbledore looked right back at her. "Of course I will."

* * *

Close to an hour later, Raven stood before the mirror in the Mage Room. She reached up and ran a hand over the dragon's head carved into the frame. In her other hand, she held a dagger. At her feet was a book from the library. One of the books of poetry Edwin had showed her months ago.

"Raven…" Snape said, he and Dumbledore several feet behind her. "Are you sure about this? Do you know what you are doing?"

"Sort of," Raven said with a shrug, still staring into the mirror. "You warned the ghosts, Dumbledore?"

"I did," he said with a nod. "They are all expecting…whatever it is you are doing."

"Good enough," Raven said, stepping back from the mirror. She went to Tobiah's portrait and pressed the palm of her hand to the tear. She closed her eyes as fresh power flowed into her again. When she could take no more, she went back to the other mirror. She inhaled sharply and then raised the dagger to cut a line in the palm of her hand. Both Snape and Dumbledore moved as though to stop her, but she shook her head at them.

"Be still," she told them. "And be silent."

Raven pressed her bloodied hand to the mirror and let the power flow from her.

"_You've taken everything I had,_

_And burned it to the ground._

_The fires are still roaring,_

_I'm still deafened by the sound."_

From where her hand was pressed against the mirror, a blackness, like smoke started to fill the mirror. Snape and Dumbledore watched in fascination.

"_So here's the fire you gave me,_

_Now burn finely into ash,_

_For no payment equal your sins_

_And you cannot change the past."_

Raven's voice took on an odd duality as she continued.

_"No more than you can change_

_What haunts you in your dreams_

_I pray that when you close your eyes_

_You only hear my dying screams._

_My blood still stains your hands_

_And someday soon yours will stain mine._

_Your hopes for absolution_

_Have now withered on the vine."_

The black smoke now filled the mirror completely, the reflection of the Room was gone and there was only darkness.

"_Salazar, you stole my heart_

_And then you stole my soul._

_Ties that bind and never break_

_I never guessed how far you'd go_

_You wanted the power I held_

_Without paying the price I must._

_Your foolishness has left me dead_

_And now I'll wither into dust."_

A second smoke now filtered through the darkness, green and somehow sickened. It moved through the shadows like a slithering snake through grass. Raven took her hand away from the mirror and there was no trace of blood on the glass.

"_But you still hold my soul_

_And so I'll never rest…"_

Suddenly, a ghostly pale hand pressed itself against the glass—inside the mirror—just about where Raven had held hers.

"_Can you see now what you've done to me?_

…_You who said he loved me best?"_

Snape inhaled sharply as the greenish smoke formed into the shape of a man, tall and thin. His face was rather monkey-like, his long beard grey with age. His pale, almost colorless eyes stared down at where Raven stood, transfixed. Dumbledore gasped softly, recognizing the face. "It _can't_ be," he murmured, taking a single step towards the mirror. "Not him…not…"

The ghostly figure pressed both of his hands against the glass, as though trying to push his way through.

"_Jesalissss_…"

Raven looked up at the ghost with calm eyes. "Hello, Salazar."


	22. What I Feared Most

**Chapter Twenty-one: What I Feared Most**

* * *

Dumbledore moved closer to the mirror, staring at the ghostly figure of Salazar Slytherin. "Raven," he murmured, "What have you done?"

Raven too was staring at the ghost trapped within the mirror. "…It's not exactly him, Albus. Salazar Slytherin would have moved on centuries ago…this is but a shade of what he once was. This is the part of him that bound himself to me a thousand years ago. His obsession with Magecraft, his obsession for _me_…and all the knowledge of what he did to me…it's all right in front of us."

Slytherin did not seem to see Dumbledore or Snape at all. "_Jesalissss…where…am I_?" He felt along the mirror as though looking for a way out, his worn face confused.

"You are at Hogwarts again, Salazar," Raven told him, an edge of contempt in her voice. There was also a dark pleasure in her eyes at seeing him trapped. She smiled wryly and shook her head, stepped right up to the mirror. "It isn't fair," she murmured, "It's not right that you lived to be an old man…while Tobiah and I rotted in the ground."

"_Jessss, my girl…my love_…"

"I am not your love," Raven spat. "You didn't love me, Salazar. You murdered me."

"_Little bird_…"

With a sudden movement, Raven plunged the dagger she still held into the mirror and through Slytherin's ghostly hand. The shade cried out in terrible pain, sending horrible chills down Dumbledore and Snape's spines.

Raven pulled the dagger back out and there was no sign of where it had entered in the mirror. But Slytherin clutched his hand, blackish blood spilling from the impaled palm.

"Do not call me that again," Raven told him, quite calm as she studied the blade. "It has been a thousand years since you and I walked the earth, Salazar. But here we both stand. We are ghosts, you and I. The difference is that I have a physical body…and you are but a shade."

"_You…were born again…then the journalsss were found_?"

"Yes," Raven snapped. "They were found by your last remaining descendant. He discovered your Chamber and your monster and just as you'd hoped…he released it upon the school. But you failed in the end, Salazar. There was a death…only one. And now your basilisk is dead."

A rage filled Slytherin's pallid face and he pressed against the glass. "_Who…dared_?"

"That is not your concern, Salazar," Raven told him, smiling bitterly. "Your descendant brought me back…and as you instructed, he created a link between us that allows him to take my power. He is killing me, Salazar. Again, you failed. For when he pulls the power through me, it damages me as though I were doing the magic myself. Or is that what you intended?"

"_I did not…I wanted you…to live…Jesss, you know I wanted_ you."

Raven closed her eyes against the memories that suddenly flashed before her.

_She lay on the stone table, strapped down and helpless as he cut yet another piece of flesh from her arm. She had long given up on screaming for help. It did no good and did nothing to diminish the pain. As he turned away towards his tables of notes and vials of blood, she managed to whisper. "When are you going to kill me? When will you end this torture?"_

_He turned back to her, an astonished look upon his face. "I do not wish to kill you, Jesalis. I know this hurts…but when it is over, I will have the power I want and you will be able to live and prosper…when that day comes, I will make you my wife. And the Rosendrath line will continue through my children." He moved back to the table and placed a hand beside her head, leaning over her. "Jesalis…you may hate me…you may wish that you had never met me…but you must never doubt that I love you with passion that transcends your hatred. Someday…you will see." He leaned down until his lips met hers, barely touching. _

_She bit down—hard. _

_With a curse, he pulled back, putting a hand to his bloodied lip. But he smiled down at her. "You are magnificent, little bird."_

Raven opened her eyes. Snape was not happy to see that she was trembling and that fury lit her eyes and made them incandescent. "Oh, yes," she whispered. "You wanted me. And you were right—I do hate you. But…here you are," she gestured to the mirror with a grin laced with madness. "At my mercy, as I was at yours. You are _mine_ now, Salazar."

Snape moved quickly behind her and grasped her shoulders. "Raven, don't lose yourself. Turn away from him." When Raven practically growled at him and shook his hands loose, he clutched her arm in a painful grip. "Come back to me, child."

Something passed over Raven's furious eyes and she slowly turned her head to look at him. The wrath she felt towards Slytherin was still there, burning beneath the surface, but above that was sorrow and pain. Raven turned away from the mirror and stepped closer to Snape, clutching at his robes and dropping the dagger to the floor. "Sev," she murmured, and all at once she was a child of sixteen again. She leaned against him, grateful for his arm around her shoulder.

"I know, child," Snape told her. "Trust me, I know."

Raven buried her face in his shoulder and remained still for long moments. When she turned around again, her face was calm. She walked back to the mirror. "Salazar. Tell me of Tobiah." She pressed her hand against the mirror. "Show me…show me what you did to him."

The shade did not look as though he wanted to comply. Raven stared up at him. "Salazar. You took my life—you trapped me and your descendant forced me to live again—you _must_ help me. It is the very least you can do."

Slytherin slowly pressed his hand against the mirror, the glass the only thing between their hands. The shade closed his eyes and Raven did the same.

_The fool boy had left the door open. Slytherin swept into the Room of Requirement and through the darkness to the open door of the famous Mage Room. Tobiah Jarith stood before his portrait, hand pressed against the frame. He turned his head quickly and scowled at the sight of Slytherin. "You do not belong here, Serpent-tongue."_

"_You should show more respect for your elders, _boy_," Slytherin hissed. Behind him came three other men, cloaked and hooded. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long, Jarith." He gestured to the first man, who drew a sword before Tobiah could react. He plunged the sword through Tobiah's gut and kept the blade in place. Tobiah gave a choking cry and started to reach for the power to throw the man away from him. Before he could, the second man drew a long dagger and stabbed Tobiah in the back. The Mage fell to his knees with a cry as the third man started forward. Tobiah glared at Slytherin, who simply stared at him with a calm face. _

"_She will never be yours," Tobiah told him. "Her heart is mine, just as mine is hers. All you will do is make her despise you. And you _know_ that."_

"_Likely," Slytherin said blandly. "But only time will tell. You will no longer be in the way." He nodded to the third man and he pushed Tobiah into the wall, shoving the sword still in his stomach further in. Tobiah went pale and his hand found the edge of the portrait. He clung to the frame. "Leave him," Slytherin ordered. "We must not be here when they find him."_

_The three men scuttled away, the sword and dagger going with them. Slytherin hesitated a moment more as though to make sure he was too far gone to heal. Tobiah was still clinging to the portrait frame, trying to hold himself up as best he could. There was a rushing noise and suddenly he fell to the ground, hair white as snow. Slytherin frowned, not understanding what he was seeing…what had the boy done?_

_But there was no time to investigate. It wouldn't be long before someone saw the door to the Room of Requirement was open…Slytherin turned on his heel, leaving the boy's body there below the portrait…_

Raven opened her eyes and stepped back from the mirror. "You serpent-tongued bastard," she murmured. "You did kill him. I suspected, but all the same…"

There was an almost mournful look upon the shade's face. "_Jesss_…"

"Never mind," Raven said sharply, waving a hand to silence him. "I have many questions for you, Slytherin, and you will remain here until they are all answered. But for now," she said, touching the mirror again. "Sleep."

Slytherin's eyes closed and his form faded into the sickened green smoke. Then the black smoke faded away until the room was once again reflected.

Raven turned away from the mirror, her face lined with weariness and pain. Again she leaned against Snape, so grateful for his presence that words could not express it. He ran a careful hand over her silver-streaked hair, sharing a worried look with Dumbledore.

The Headmaster went to her and he too touched her silvered hair. "Are you alright, child?"

"I'll be alright," she murmured. "It's just that…oh, god, I _hate_ him so. And he frightens me. I would like nothing more than to cast this shade back into oblivion. But I need Slytherin's knowledge if I'm to stop his heir."

Dumbledore was struck by the strength in her words. It heartened him to see such resolve. "Come, my dear. The sun has risen by now and it is no doubt a bright and beautiful day." He smiled brightly at her. "How about a cup of hot chocolate in my office?"

Raven couldn't help but smile back. She shrugged, one hand still on Snape's sleeve. "Sure, why not?"

"Excellent," he said. "Severus?"

Snape shook his head, bit followed them both out. At the door, he glanced back at the mirror, half expecting the shade of Slytherin to be pressing himself against the glass wishing he could follow as well.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Raven returned to her small room. She crawled into the bed, tired down to the bone. But she'd spent a great deal of time in the Headmaster's comforting company. She was reminded daily how fond she was of Dumbledore. And though Snape had classes, he spent as much time as he could find in the Headmaster's office as well. All in all, Raven thought, it had been a quiet and comfortable day. Just what she needed after the morning of speaking with the shade of what she feared most.

She was half asleep less than fifteen minutes later when a cautious knock came to her door. She bit back a groan, but realized that it was not Snape. Which meant it was likely Edwin, Aly, or both.

She sat up in the bed and called out. "Come in."

Edwin was the one who pushed open the door, but Aly was close behind. Both of them stopped in the doorway, staring. Edwin stepped closer, one hand reaching out. "Raven…you're…"

She had actually forgotten her appearance. She blinked and then smiled. "Much better, thank you." She caught Edwin's outstretched hand before it reached her face. "There isn't so much to worry about now," she told him.

"But what happened?" Alexis asked, coming closer.

Raven hesitated.

"I'll show you."

She led them over to the Room of Requirement. Neither of them had ever seen it before, though they'd both heard of it. Once they stood in the dark room beyond that first door, Raven held up her hand and sent a bolt of power at the door to the Mage Room.

"My last secret from you," Raven said as she opened the door to reveal the room. "Go down to the end of the portraits and see."

Alexis and Edwin shared a look, but while Raven remained at the doorway, the two friends strode down the line of portraits until they reached the last.

Aly let out a gasp and clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. Edwin simply stood, transfixed. Raven took a breath and then started down the room to join them. When she was close, Edwin turned to look at her, an incredulous look upon his face.

Raven did not meet his eyes. Instead, she looked at the portrait. "Her name is Jesalis Rosendrath…_my_ name was Jesalis."

"Explain," Edwin said, looking back to the portrait.

"You are looking at the portrait of my previous life. In that life, I was tortured and finally murdered, as someone pursued how to use the power of a Mage without paying our price. I told you how it damages me, the use of power?"

"Yes," Aly murmured, still staring at the portrait.

"Well, the one who murdered me wanted a way to use the power so neither he nor I would be harmed by it. He failed. When I died, he bound me from…moving on, I suppose you could say…and Voldemort found a way to recreate me." She turned away from them both. "That's why he was able to create a link between us—because he created me."

"So…so this is your past life?" Alexis asked, pointing at the portrait.

"For lack of a better word," Raven replied, glancing back at them. Edwin was staring at her. She looked away again and touched the frame of Tobiah's portrait. "All of the portraits in this room are of previous Mages, all the ones who lived to seventeen and older." She lifted her gaze to Tobiah's face. "This was my teacher in Magecraft. His name was Tobiah. He was murdered as well."

Edwin stepped closer to Tobiah's portrait and looked from his face to Raven's. "…You loved him."

Raven felt a stab of guilt in her heart. "Yes, I did." Without looking at him, she lifted her hand to show him the diamond rose. "I was going to marry him…but he died." She breathed deep, trying to rise above the sudden barrage of emotion that flooded her. "You asked me what happened, Aly. Before he died, Tobiah poured all of his power into the mirror—" She pointed to the tear and the reflective surface beneath it. "—and when I touched it, the power flowed into me and restored me."

"A gift for you?" Edwin looked up at Tobiah's face, not sure what to feel about the long dead Mage. _Grateful, because he's saved Raven? Jealous, because her heart still belongs to him_? Edwin shook his head and caught Raven's eye. She looked miserable. He tried to genuinely smile as he reached for her hand. He pressed it to his lips, still smiling slightly. "It's okay," he whispered to her. "I understand."

"Oh good," Raven murmured back. "Because I'm not sure that I do."

Edwin had to laugh and with a significant gesture, he let go of her hand.

* * *

Raven entered Dumbledore's office, her face pale and weary. Without a word, she fell into the chair in front of his desk and buried her face in her hands. Dumbledore watched her with some concern as he stood. Raven glanced up when he offered her a cup of tea. She smiled weakly as she took it. "Well, I've just spent an evening in the mind of a madman."

No wonder she looked so tired. Dumbledore patted her shoulder. "Funny, I've been called that myself." He was rewarded by Raven's small smile. "But, of course, I've also been called a genius."

"Funny how those lines blur," Raven said. "But Salazar most defiantly crossed that line, blurred or not. I don't know whether it was when he still lived, or because I've pulled him back."

"I'd imagine it was long before he died, my dear," Dumbledore said, sitting down behind his desk. "Keep in mind what he did with his life _after_ your death."

"Good point," Raven muttered.

"Did you learn anything?" he asked gently.

Raven grimaced. "I think so. Some of it I didn't understand. Do you know the term—Horcrux?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. "I do. A vile creation to say the least. It is an object that a wizard places a piece of his soul in. They do so by ripping their soul apart by committing murder."

"Hm. Well, that's a better explanation than _he_ gave," Raven muttered. She took a sip of tea before continuing. "He told me how he kept me bound to the earth, how he kept me from moving on…Just at the moment of my death, he saw the chance. He…he used my own murder to…to _bind_ my soul to my bones. He said it was rather like a Horcrux, only not involving _his_ soul and my _entire_ soul was bound, not just a piece of it."

"Not a comforting answer," Dumbledore said, frowning.

"But an answer, nonetheless," Raven said, lifting her cup.

"Did he have any answers concerning the location of Tobiah's journals?"

Raven frowned, "Nothing helpful as far as I can see. However—" Her eyes darkened, "he did give me an idea. Tobiah has a simple grave—not like the rest of the family. But out beyond the boundaries of the forest…lies the Rosendrath family crypt. Slytherin insisted it be built after my parents died. If it still stands," she shrugged, "Tobiah may have hidden the journals there, not trusting Slytherin wouldn't find a way to search the Mage Room."

"You wish to search the Forbidden Forest?"

"I do," Raven replied. "But if I'm going to successfully conduct a search, I'll need the cooperation of the centaurs."

"Oh?" Dumbledore said, looking surprised. "You sound as though think you can get it."

"I think I can," she said. "I rather surprised the centaur leader, Magorian, when I showed him somewhere near the same respect that people show _you_, Headmaster."

"Hm," Dumbledore considered her for a moment. "You know, I've noticed something, my dear."

"What's that?"

"There are times…particularly when you are caught in the past…that you call me by my first name."

Raven blinked. "Do I really?" She sounded honestly surprised. "Does it bother you?"

"Not in the slightest," Dumbledore said with a bright smile. "My friends do have a habit of it."

Raven met his eyes. "Are we friends?" she asked, laughter at the edge of her voice.

"I'd like to think so," Dumbledore told her. "One can never have too many friends."

Raven continued to stare at him, lips curled in an unconscious half-smile. Finally her smile widened and she shook her head. "You are an odd man, Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh, most certainly," he replied evenly.

She smiled again, but there was a softness to it. "I suppose it wouldn't be difficult to call you a friend. —I owe you a great deal, you know."

"You owe me nothing, child," he said, waving a hand to dismiss it.

But Raven persisted. "You knew little to nothing about me, but you gave me a chance. You allowed me to come to this school, knowing that I was connected to Voldemort and that I wasn't even a witch. You and Severus gave me a chance at a normal life. I'll always treasure the time I've had here." Her face fell slightly and she turned her eyes away. "My haven in a hellish world."

Dumbledore's smile became a little sad as he held out a hand over his desk to her. She hesitated a moment before leaning over and taking the offered hand. Rather than shaking her hand though, Dumbledore merely held it in a comforting grip. "Friends?"

"Friends," Raven repeated with a small laugh.

Dumbledore chuckled as well and sat back in his chair. "You are very good for Severus, you know that?"

"Well, he's good for me too," Raven said, smirking. "Perhaps we two can keep each other afloat."

Dumbledore smiled warmly, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the cup of tea fell from Raven's hand and shattered on the floor. With a strangled cry, Raven dropped from the chair to the floor, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. Dumbledore was on his feet at once and kneeling beside her. He reached out to comfort, but with a voice sharp as jagged glass, Raven snapped at him. "_Don't touch me_!" As soon as she got the words out, she forced herself to sit up…and then stand. Dumbledore watched with alarm as she fought the pain coursing through her. Her breathing was short and harsh, her jaw clenched, eyes tightly closed. Dumbledore stood as well, watching her struggle, not knowing how to help her…if he could help her at all…

Finally, the tension slipped from her body and her eyes flew open. She looked shell-shocked, as though something she hadn't expected had happened. Her hand flew to her nose, but only the tiniest trickle of blood escaped from it. She wiped it away quickly, smiling as she did so.

"Raven?" Dumbledore called softly.

Quietly, almost silently, she began to laugh. She continued and the laughter grew as it went on, until it was nearly hysterical. Raven was almost doubled over as she laughed and laughed. Dumbledore felt a chill run down his spine. He swiftly reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "_Raven_!"

All at once, the laughter stopped, but the mad edge in her broken eyes remained. She turned to Dumbledore, a dark smile etched upon her pale face.

"I stopped him," she whispered. "I…_stopped_…him, Albus. He only got a small bit of power from me this time. I _stopped_ him from taking any more." She laughed again, throwing her head back in delight.

"Raven…are you alright?"

She looked at him again. "Didn't you hear me, Albus? I blocked the link. It…it hurt, but I did it. I can stop him from stealing from me." The smile suddenly disappeared. She threw her hood over her face and started for the door. "I have to move quickly."

"Raven," Dumbledore said, following her. "What are you talking about?"

"Voldemort will retaliate," she told him. "He'll try again and again until he gets the power he wants from me. It is an effort to stop him and if he tries hard enough, I doubt I'll be able to _keep_ blocking him. I have to get to the forest—I have to find those journals."

* * *

Raven stood at the edge of the forest, close to the place she and Edwin had entered before. Dumbledore and Snape stood on either side of her and all three of them were staring into the forest. Finally, Raven took a step beyond the forest boundary and called out, amplifying her voice with a touch of power.

"Magorian!" she called, her voice echoing through the woods. "Magorian, leader of the centaurs, I need to speak with you."

The silence pressed down upon her. She held her breath, praying silently he would answer her call.

Finally, she heard the sound of hesitant hooves on the forest floor. Magorian was slowly approaching her, flanked by a few other centaurs. One Raven recognized as Bane, the centaur that wanted to use her dead body as a warning.

Magorian did not look happy. But nor did he seem angry. "I thought I recognized your voice," he said brusquely. "What do you want, Raven girl?" His eyes darted between Dumbledore and Snape, narrowing as they did so.

"I need your help," she told him plainly.

"Help? And why should I help you?"

"What would it hurt?" Raven retorted. "…I must enter the forest, Magorian. There is something I need to find within the borders."

He looked slightly surprised, but quickly hid it. "You ask permission? Most wizards do not bother." He shot a rather dirty look at Dumbledore and Snape.

"I think we've established that I'm a little different," Raven said bluntly. "I need your help to find what I'm searching for, Magorian. I seek the cemetery that lies in the forest."

"That cemetery has been here longer than we centaurs," Magorian said, suspicious.

"Since the time of the Founders, to be precise," Raven told him. "Will you help me?"

Magorian considered her, thinking hard. Then he shook his head. "I see no reason to help a human." He started to turn.

Raven took a step towards him. "Magorian, _please_."

The sudden desperation in her voice caught him by surprise. He looked back at her. Raven reached up and lowered the hood of her cloak, exposing her silvered black hair. The centaur frowned.

"_Please_," Raven all but whispered. "My life depends upon it."

Again, Magorian considered. "…You will enter alone," he said at last. He gestured to the two who stood with her. "They will remain here at the border."

Raven let out a breath and nodded. "You have my word. I will enter alone."

Magorian gave a short nod and gestured to one of his centaurs. "He will lead you to the cemetery—you will have to find your own way back."

Bane looked mutinous. "You're _helping a human_? Have you gone mad, Magorian?"

Magorian cast a withering glare in Bane's direction. "She is different," he said simply. "The quicker she finds the cemetery, the quicker she will leave."

"I have no intention of lingering, Magorian," Raven said, smirking slightly. "Once I've reached the cemetery and found what I seek, I will leave your forest."

Magorian looked at her, nodded, and then disappeared into the forest, the other centaurs followed him quickly, save for the one that would lead Raven to the cemetery. Raven started towards the centaur, but Snape caught her arm, holding her back.

"You cannot be serious," he said, whispering to her. "You can't go in there _alone_."

"I gave my word." Again, that hint of nobility and pride edged into her voice.

Dumbledore nodded to her. "Severus and I will wait at Hagrid's for your return."

"Alright," Raven said, giving the Headmaster a small smile. Then she looked to Snape, who still held her arm. "Don't worry, Sev," she told him. "I'll be fine." She gently pulled her arm from his grip and approached the centaur. She bowed her head to him. "May I have your name?" she asked as he turned and started deeper into the forest.

"Ronan." His tone made it clear that discussion was not an option. Raven continued to follow him in silence.

After nearly an hour, Raven was beginning to feel a bit winded. But Ronan stopped ahead of her and pointed through the trees. "The place you seek is there."

Raven stepped closer and peered through the darkness. She could make out the remains of an ancient stone fence and iron-wrought gate. With a heavy sense of anticipation, she started forward. But before she had gone far, she stopped and turned back to the centaur. She bowed her head to him. "Thank you, Ronan. I am forever grateful to you and your kin."

The red-haired centaur stared at her. Finally he said, "Magorian was right. You are different. Odd."

Raven smirked. "I've no doubt he is right. Thank you again."

Ronan nodded and left her alone in the darkness. Raven watched him go and then turned back to the cemetery. She felt the old memories of her parents' and Tobiah's funerals press against her mind, but she warded off the sadness they brought. Slowly, she stepped over the remains of the gate and approached the stone crypt that her parents rested in.

It a small stone structure, made for the two Rosendraths and no one else. The family crest, the same that marked the Mage Room, was carved above the entrance. The entrance itself was sealed against intruders.

But Raven placed her hands against the cold stone and felt the pulse of power flow through her. _Toby, please may this be the place!_


	23. An Empty Heart

**Chapter Twenty-two: An Empty Heart**

* * *

Raven stepped into the decaying crypt and felt her heart twist inside her. Her parents' tomb was cracked open, nothing but scraps of withered bone and dust left behind. _I could have done without that visual_, she thought bitterly. _As though it isn't enough to know I died once a thousand years ago_. Sometimes that fact bothered her more than she admitted aloud.

Carefully and as gently as possible, she searched the small stone building. Not that there was much to search. It only took her a moment to come to terms.

…

_There's nothing here. This isn't where he put them. _

Something inside suddenly felt hollowed out. Like someone had reached in and ripped out her heart. The tears she had expected did not come. She felt nothing…a horrible, hollow nothing.

Very slowly, she turned and stepped out of the forlorn tomb. _I don't know where else to look…_

…_What am I going to do?_

In a daze, she walked out of the cemetery and into the forest, not evening noticing the direction she walked in. _There's nothing left…If I can't find the journals, then I don't have a way to permanently stop Voldemort from stealing power from me. Eventually, I'll have to use up all the power Toby stored in that mirror and then I'll begin to fade away again…_

She stopped suddenly, realizing that she was walking deeper into the forest, rather than out of it. She turned quickly and started at almost a run. As though trying to run from the truth she was beginning to understand again.

_I could die. It will take longer now—but Voldemort could still kill me. As long as this damned link holds us together…I am bound to die._

* * *

Snape paced in front of the door to Hagrid's hut, his face set with irritated lines. _She's been gone too long. What if something happened? How would we even know?_ He slowly forced himself to stop pacing and simply stared out into the dark forest.

Dumbledore stood in the doorway, Hagrid behind him. Dumbledore held a cup of tea in his hands. "Still no sign, Severus?"

"No," Snape replied.

Hagrid hesitated. "…Do ye want a cup o' tea, Snape?"

"No."

Hagrid did not like the short tone Snape used, but he could tell the man was worried, so he let it go. He stepped around the side of his hut to where Buckbeak was tethered.

Snape tactfully ignored Dumbledore's presence and kept his black eyes locked onto the woods.

Finally, after nearly two hours of being gone, he saw Raven walk out of the Forbidden Forest, several yards away from Hagrid's house. Her hood was still around her shoulders and Snape could just make out her face in the darkness. He hurried to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, did you find anything?"

There was an odd, empty look upon her face. "…No. I didn't. …There was nothing there."

Snape frowned and took the girl's face into his hands, tilting it up to look into her eyes. "Raven, are you alright?"

That bleak nothingness filled her eyes. "…I don't know where else to look," she told him plainly. "Severus…there's nothing left…no where else to go…nothing that can help me. I'm still living on borrowed time."

Snape scowled at her, still holding her face in his hands. "Don't be ridiculous," he told her sharply. "There is an entire room of journals and notes in the castle. They may not be Tobiah's, but there has to be _something_ to them."

"Severus…"

"Stop," Snape said, his tone biting. He placed firm hands on her shoulders. "You are _not_ going to just give up, girl. I will not allow you to."

Raven said nothing, but she dropped her eyes to the ground. Snape resisted the urge to curse and led Raven back over to Hagrid's hut, where Dumbledore and Hagrid stood waiting.

The Headmaster looked at the desolation of Raven's expression. "Raven, my dear, were they not there?"

Raven shook her head, but again said nothing. Snape shared a look with Dumbledore. The Headmaster gestured to Hagrid and the groundskeeper moved forward to Raven. "Raven, why don't ye come 'round here. Ye haven't seen Witherwings in ages…"

Snape watched as Raven allowed herself to be led by Hagrid around the side of the hut. Once she was out of sight, he cursed under his breath. "She's drifting off again…losing herself. We can't let this happen. She'll will herself into apathy and die."

"I know, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I haven't seen her like this since she first arrived back at Hogwarts." He sighed deeply. "I will begin asking the older ghosts if they know any secrets rooms that we do not. From what Raven has remembered and what we've learned from the shade, the journals have to be somewhere in the castle or on the grounds."

Snape looked out along the grounds and lowered his voice. "I don't know if I could stand her dying, Dumbledore."

"I know, Severus," he said again.

* * *

Around the side of the hut, Raven stood beside the hippogriff, running a hand over his feathered head. There was a touch more life in her broken eyes.

"Ye know," Hagrid said to her gently, "I don' think that Sirius would like ye givin' up like this."

Raven blinked and still more life came back to her eyes. "No. No, he wouldn't." She breathed in the night air and then smiled slightly at Hagrid. "You're the one that found me by the lake, aren't you?"

Hagrid smiled back at her and nodded. "Well, Fang found ye first."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Raven said. She looked back to the hippogriff and her smile turned slightly feral. "I'm not going to give up. I won't let _him_ win. I stopped him once and I'll do it again."

* * *

A couple of days later, Raven received a visitor. It was late, after curfew again, but Edwin stood in her doorway nonetheless. Raven couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. "Hi, Edwin."

"Hi." He stepped into the room and sat with her at the window. "How're you doing?"

"I'm alright," she replied. "A bit tired."

He reached over to touch the ring on her hand. "Have you found anything?"

Raven smiled sadly. "Not yet."

"Are you sure there's anything to find?" he asked gently. "I mean, what if someone else found them and didn't realize they were worth anything?"

"It's possible," Raven agreed bitterly. "But I'm _hoping_ that didn't happen." She didn't want to speak of the unfound journals. "How is Aly?" she asked, changing the subject.

"She's okay, I think. She's not spending much time with her Ravenclaw friends anymore, with me either."

"Edwin…has Aly spoken to Clara at all?"

Edwin turned away. "Not that I know of," he said shortly. The anger was clear in his face. Raven sighed and took his hand in hers, not saying a word. They sat in silence for a long time, just staring out of the window into the night. Finally, he turned back to her. "I know you've had a lot of time to think about what she did, Raven, but it's still fresh to me. I don't think I can forgive her yet. Not for hurting you, not for lying to me and Alexis."

Raven nodded her understanding and kept hold of his hand. "I just wonder if a broken heart is a worthy punishment."

"I don't know," Edwin said. "Can an empty heart still break? Can it still bleed?"

"Her heart isn't empty," Raven told him. "That was never the problem. If anything, she feels too much. You know that, Edwin."

Edwin didn't reply. He closed his eyes briefly before speaking again. "Raven…is there any chance for us?"

Raven flinched, not knowing what to say. "…I…don't know."

Edwin turned towards her and placed a soft hand on her cheek. "You know that I care about you," he said. He smiled weakly and shrugged. "I mean, I _liked_ you from day one…but it's more than that now."

"I know," Raven murmured in reply. "I do know, Edwin. I care about you too. It's just—complicated."

"Because of your past life."

She nodded. "Because of that life, yes. Because of how much I loved Tobiah." She touched the hand that still rested on her cheek and bit her lip. "But I _do_ care about you. I'm always happy when you're here with me." She hesitated and then went on. "I missed you terribly when I left Hogwarts. It hurt—lying to you—to everyone here, but it was _you_ that I regretted lying to the most." She placed her hand on his cheek, mirroring him. "I wanted so badly to be someone you could trust…to be able to love you without feeling guilty about what I was hiding from you."

He smiled at her. "Are you hiding anything from me now?"

"Not that I can think of," she replied dryly.

"Well then." He leaned closer to her and kissed her. The hand upon her cheek drifting into her hair and rested at the back of her head. Raven kept her hand upon his cheek and savored the rush of sweet emotion that flooded her. It was far too easy to love him. It made Raven wonder what would go wrong.

Slowly, she pulled back, breaking the kiss. Edwin met her eyes, a touch of uncertainty in his. But Raven smiled up at him and then leaned her head on his shoulder. "Doesn't it bother you at all, Edwin? The fact that I was _created _by Voldemort?"

"No," he said simply.

She laughed softly into his shoulder. "That's just funny. Because it bothers me."

Edwin smiled and ran a hand through her silvered hair. "Have I mentioned that I like your hair like this?" When she lifted her head to give him an incredulous look, he just shrugged. "I do. It's like silver thread and ebony."

"Poet." It was almost an accusation. But Edwin laughed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder again. "I'll never lie to you again," she whispered.

"I believe you," Edwin said softly.

"Talk to Aly for me," Raven told him. "I'm tired of seeing her suffer."

Edwin sighed, but he nodded all the same. "I'll talk to her."

* * *

Two days passed before Raven heard whether or not Alexis had broken down and spoken with Clara. It was late, almost midnight when Raven crawled out of bed, unable to sleep. She sat at the window and leaned her head against the cold glass. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hesitant knock came to her door.

Frowning, Raven got to her feet and went to the door. While she hesitated, another knock came, just as tentative. Finally, Raven sighed and opened the door.

Her broken eyes widened in shock.

Clara bit her lower lip and a few tears escaped her gray eyes. "Hi, Rae," she said weakly, her voice breaking. "Can we talk?"

Raven stood in the doorway, feeling as though someone had punched her in the gut. For a long and terrible moment, she just stared at Clara. Then at last, she stepped back and gestured for the older girl to enter. Clara wiped at the tears on her face and walked in. Raven closed the door behind her and then turned to look at the one who had once been her friend.

Clara looked thinner and very tired. She sat at the edge of the bed and twisted her hands nervously. She attempted to smile, but it wouldn't stick. Finally, she sniffed and wiped her face again. "Aly…she said that you were doing better," she said weakly.

"Yes," Raven said slowly, still standing by the door.

"I'm glad," Clara said. "Rae, I…" She breathed deeply and looked up at Raven. "I know that there's nothing I can say or do that will make up for what I did to you. I…" A few more tears fell down her face. "I'm so sorry that I tried to excuse it the last time we talked. I…I was stupid —and selfish…I should have told you guys what happened at my mum's. I should have trusted you. I know you aren't a bad person, Rae."

Raven looked at her tears and then had to look away. "Well, then you know something that I don't, because I'm not really sure about that." In her mind's eye she saw Gavin pressed against the wall, struggling to breathe, and the shade of Slytherin screaming in pain as she drove the dagger into his hand. She sighed, her breath shaky, and she sat beside Clara on the bed. "Voldemort didn't do anything but twist the truth that was there. He _did_ take me from Azkaban and I _did_ come here when he ordered me to. All he did was leave out a few things."

"That doesn't make what I did right," Clara argued.

"Nor does it excuse me, Clara," Raven said, a little sharp.

Clara winced and fell silent. Raven let out a heated breath and covered her face with her hand. Clara sniffed again and Raven sighed, conjuring a handkerchief for her. Clara took it with a soft "thank you" and blew her nose rather loudly. Raven very nearly laughed.

"I was so scared, Rae," Clara murmured then, eyes on the floor. "I had no idea why my mum had called me home—and there he was." She scoffed, disgusted by the memory. "God, my mum was fawning all over him. It made sick and scared all at the same time."

"Bellatrix Lestrange was like that," Raven commented lightly. "I'd bet if she wasn't married, she'd be chasing Voldemort 'round with a ring in her hand."

Clara let out a burst of quick laughter and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, that's horrible," she said, still giggling.

"Oh, I know." Raven felt herself grin. "I can almost see it in my head too. Jeez, what a pair they'd make." She gave a theatrical shudder and grimaced.

Clara giggled behind her hand. Then she sobered a bit as she stared at Raven. "You know, you're kinda scary too, Rae."

Raven closed her eyes. "I know."

"I didn't really mean that in a bad way," Clara said quickly. "It's just…Rae, you've got this air about you now…like you could stand in front of You-Know-Who and look him dead in the eyes without flinching. Like Dumbledore. You've got that kind of power." She shrugged. "That's kinda scary."

Raven looked surprised. "Well, that's not far from the truth," she admitted. She lifted her hand and conjured a dark blue flame. "Power, I've got. I'm just a little short on time." She sighed and closed her hand on the flame. "Clara, why did you help me that day? The day that we met?"

Clara smiled slightly. "I thought you were cute."

Raven blinked at her. "You're joking."

Clara shook her head. "No, I'm serious. First time I saw you, Malfoy and his thugs had you cornered and you looked ready to scratch his eyes out with your bare hands. I mean, I could tell you were scared, you were shaking pretty badly, but you weren't going to let it stop you. I liked that and I wanted to give you hand— since you were outnumbered and all."

"Huh."

"Course I figured you and Ed would hit it off right away," Clara continued. She grinned. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yeah," Raven said, smiling slightly. "You were right."

"So, are you two—?"

"It's complicated," Raven replied when she trailed off. "But we're…more than friends, let's say."

"Better than being alone, I guess," Clara said, turning away. "Rae," she added, looking back. "When you were here before—you weren't acting, were you? You were really our friend."

Raven nodded. "I was. I wanted to be."

Clara closed her eyes as a few more tears fell down her face. "I'm so sorry, Rae. I ruined everything."

"It would have come out eventually, Clara," Raven said softly. "I was tired of lying to you all about what I was and where I'd come from."

"But it shouldn't have come out like it did," Clara insisted. "I made it so you had to run away."

"You didn't force me to work for Voldemort," Raven reminded her, her voice a little harsh. "That was my choice and mine alone."

Clara didn't have another argument.

Raven looked at her, seeing the heartache in her eyes. "So, Aly talked to you?"

Clara nodded. "Yeah. Though there was a bit of yelling involved too." She shut her eyes. "I've never seen Alexis so angry. Especially at me." She hid her face in her hands for a minute while Raven considered her.

Raven reached out and touched Clara's shoulder. "Tell me how you met. You and Aly."

Clara lifted her head and smiled. "Well, the first time I met her was in our third year. That was the year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened and students were being attacked. One of the teachers got it into their head that we should have a dueling club. Aly and I were both at the first meeting." She laughed. "They split everyone into groups of two. Well, none of my fellow Slytherins wanted to be my partner and Edwin didn't want to join the club, so Aly and I ended up dueling together. We only did, like, one spell before all hell broke loose. There weren't any more meetings after that. It was a pity," she said with a grin. "Because I liked Alexis from the get go.

"After that, I didn't have any excuse to see her again," Clara continued. "But I kept my eye on her for a while. But it wasn't until our fifth year that I got a real chance to approach her."

"What happened?"

Memory made Clara's eyes sparkle. "The Yule Ball happened. Edwin and I went together, but I abandoned him for a while when I saw Alexis sitting at a table alone. And she looked good. I couldn't believe she was by herself. I went and sat with her. She kind of recognized me from the dueling club. We ended up talking for quite a bit and then I went to find Edwin—to tell him I was sneaking off. Aly and I snuck out of the Ball and, well…" Clara shrugged, still grinning. "We've been together ever since…well, until recently anyway." The smile slipped from her face.

Raven looked away. "She loves you, Clara."

"Even after what I did?" Clara asked, unconvinced. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Alexis," Raven replied. "And I know you. Give her some time. She'll forgive you."

Clara hung her head. "What about you, Rae? Can you forgive me?"

Raven was silent. She closed her eyes and sighed. "…Well, I suppose it would be rather hypocritical of me not to," she said at last. Then she smirked. "Besides, you said it yourself—" She gave Clara a wicked grin, "We '_improper Slytherins'_ should stick together."

Slowly, Clara grinned in reply and then held out her hand. "Damn right."

Raven took her hand and squeezed gently. Then she stood, pulling Clara to her feet. The two girls embraced tightly, both letting go of their guilt and anger.

Clara left shortly after that, to allow Raven to try and get some sleep. After she'd gone, though, Raven sat back at the window and looked out into the shadows.

_It felt good…to forgive her…to be forgiven_. But in the back of her mind, she knew she would never forget how easily Clara was able to betray her. She doubted the girl would ever do so again, but the betrayal would always be there…a shadowed reminder of their fragile friendship. _I shared everything with Edwin and Alexis…I'm not sure that I can share it all with Clara_. So a small part of the hurt would remain in her heart. But Raven realized that it was nothing compared to the joy she felt at having Clara back.

With a sigh, Raven left the window and crawled back into bed.

* * *

_She sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, her favorite doll in her lap, and her mother running a brush through her tangled black hair._

"_I swear, sweetie," her mother was saying. "You always manage to turn your pretty hair into a rat's nest by the end of the day."_

_Christine fell silent as a loud rumble of thunder swept over the little cottage. "The storm's getting bad," the woman murmured as she began to braid her daughter's hair. "Ready for bed, love?" she asked the child._

_She nodded, her eyes heavy with tiredness. Christine smiled at her and picked her up in her arms. "Let's go then."_

_But as they started down the hall to her bedroom, Christine suddenly froze. She whipped around, clinging to the child as the front door slammed open. The wind and rain swept down the hall, chilling her to the bone. She didn't like the fear she saw in her mother's eyes. _

_There was a cloaked figure standing in the doorway, his face masked and hidden from them. It made him all the more frightening. She gave a whimper and clung to her mother. _

"_No," Christine whispered. She turned and ran down the hall, running into her own bedroom and shutting the door behind her. She looked around frantically and then ran for the little window. But as her hand touched the latch, it burned her like fire. She began to cry—He'd jinxed the windows so she couldn't escape. He'd learned from his mistakes. Christine fought back the sobs that blocked her throat. She didn't even have her wand with her—_

_A heavy hand pounded on the bedroom door. He was playing with her._

_Christine felt a surge of anger and helplessness. She knelt on the floor, setting her daughter down. "Hide under the bed," she ordered. "If you get the chance—run—and don't look back. Do you understand?"_

_She nodded quickly, her mother's fear infecting her. She crawled under the bed and curled into a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible._

_Christine stood in front of the bed, between her child and the door. She lifted her head proudly as the door burst open. The masked man laughed, low and dark. "Hello Christine...it's _so_ good to see you again…"_

_Christine said nothing, she merely glared at the man, pure hatred burning in her hazel eyes. The masked man lost his playful air and lifted his wand, pointing it at Christine. "_Crucio_!"_

_Christine fell to the floor, writhing and screaming in pain. Her eyes met those of her terrified child under the bed and she fought desperately to control her cries of pain. She fell silent, though she still thrashed against the awful pain. _

_The man knelt beside Christine, keeping his wand pointed at her. "I owe you this pain, Christine. You have no idea how displeased he was with me when we found you gone. And with our property nonetheless. So scream my pretty one," he whispered cruelly. "Scream and cry… beg and _bleed_!" He slashed his wand through the air between them and a long shallow cut ran down Christine's face from forehead to chin. Christine couldn't stop her sudden cry of pain. The man stood and slashed his wand again. Another shallow cut ran across her throat and another down each arm and leg. The man laughed again and then ended the curse. _

_Christine's body went limp with relief from the pain. She felt her blood run down her face and neck, felt the blood staining her clothing at her arms and legs. _

"_Do you regret?" the man asked her. "Do you feel remorse for your hasty choices, my pretty one?"_

_Christine looked up at him, breathing hard. Slowly, she smiled and shook her head. "_No_. I regret nothing."_

_The man lifted his wand again. "_Crucio_!" _

_Again and again, he set the curse upon her. He cut her face, her chest, her stomach, until she lay in a thin pool of her own blood. And the child watched—the child saw._

_Finally, the man seemed to grow tired of his fun. He lifted the curse and looked down at her. Her breath was shallow, her eyes clouded with pain. _

_Christine gasped with pain and met her daughter's crystal eyes once more. Tears ran down her face, mixing with the blood as they fell. "I love you," she whispered to the child. "…precious one… my precious one."_

_The wand came down like the sword and there was a bright and horrible flash of green. When the child's eyes cleared, she saw her mother's eyes were dead and dark. The child felt her heart crack and she opened her mouth. A thin and painful scream escaped her lips, though she fought hard to keep silent. But the scream escaped her and grew louder as she stared at her mother's lifeless form._

_The man knelt suddenly and reached under the bed. He grabbed the child by the collar of her dress and pulled her out into the open. She looked up at him, met his dark merciless eyes, and watched him lift his wand again._

"Avada Kedavra_!"_

_The flash of green came again and she felt a horrid pain course through her. It was worse than when she fell from the tree—worse than anything she could have imagined._

_But the pain only lasted a moment. She lay, sprawled on the floor, alive._

_The man didn't even notice. He'd already turned and left the room. He hadn't even considered that she would live…_

_The child remained there on the floor, breathing shallowly. The smell of blood was thick upon the air…_

* * *

Raven sat up in her bed with a sharp cry. Dawn was just barely touching the sky outside. She breathed deep and thought she could still smell her mother's blood—

She closed her eyes and let out a whimper of pain. She curled into a ball under the covers and began to cry. _Christine…mother… Why do I still have to dream about you?_


	24. All That Remains

**Chapter Twenty-three: All That Remains**

* * *

Raven stepped into Dumbledore's office and lowered the hood of her cloak. The Headmaster was not pleased to see heavy dark circles under her eyes, or the lines of tension across her face. "Raven, are you alright? Has something happened?"

She shook her head. "No, to both questions," she answered, sitting the in the chair before his desk. "Headmaster—Albus, there's something I need to do." She couldn't look him in the face, not wanting to see the worry in his eyes. "Something that will take me from the school for a day or so."

Dumbledore was silent, considering her. Finally, he clasped his hands together on his desk. "Will you be putting yourself in danger, child?"

"It's possible," Raven replied evenly. "Even likely…but I can take care of myself. I've already been to the Mage Room to gather power."

"You intend to leave immediately?"

She glanced up, meeting his eyes for only a moment. "After I speak with Severus," she said. "He wouldn't thank me for disappearing on him."

"He won't be thanking you for endangering yourself either," Dumbledore pointed out.

But Raven shook her head. "I have to do this." She stood and started for the door.

"Does it have to do with the journals?"

Raven paused. "No."

"Your past life?"

Raven sighed and looked over her should at him. "…No."

Dumbledore nodded then. "Your mother then. It has to do with her."

Raven blinked at him. "My mother…yes."

"Alright then," he said brightly. "Be careful, Raven."

She stared at him for a long moment. "I will be."

_After all_, she thought as she descended the stairs. _I don't have to tell you exactly where I'm going, now do I?_

* * *

"M-my lord?"

Voldemort didn't even glance up at the sniveling man. "What is it, Wormtail?"

"There's a…there's a light outside in the garden."

Voldemort frowned. He stood and swept to the window. Indeed, out at the entrance to the Rose Maze was a pale blue flame, hovering in the air. He could just make out that a person was holding it. He felt a rush of opportunity at his fingertips and hurried to the side door that opened up right by the maze.

There, in the threshold of the door, he stood. Raven was staring at the flame she held in her hand, a small smile upon her face…

—A face that was no longer wasted and corpse-like. Voldemort's snake-like eyes narrowed.

"Welcome," the Dark Lord called to her. "Have you finally decided to return home, my dear?"

"I will speak with Gavin," her voice was steady and low. "Gavin—and no other."

Voldemort sneered at her. "Do you honestly expect me to bend to _your _will, child? You've been busy—assisting the Ministry—hiding yourself away from me—and, of course," he finished with a dark and cruel smile, "You've been denying me my power." He took one step closer to her. "Shall we put your newfound resistance to the test?"

"Step carefully, Voldemort," Raven replied, still staring into the flame in her hand. "I stopped you once and I'll gladly do it again." She turned her head towards him and her eyes flashed bright, reflecting the fire she held. "Now, we can play games all night—or you can call Gavin here and I'll be on my way."

Voldemort remained where he was. "What have you done, little bird?"

"Things have changed," Raven said, her voice low. "I will not be your tool any longer…_Slytherin's brat_." Her lip curled at the last and a flash of pure hatred crossed her eyes.

Voldemort felt a thread of warning course through him. There was an odd quality to her voice—as though two people had been talking instead of one—He recalled the whispered words she'd murmured in her state of half-sleep in the dungeon below—How she knew names that no one alive but him should know—"You _have_ been busy—haven't you?"

Raven smiled and crushed the flame in her hand, smothering it. Darkness fell upon her, hiding her deep in the shadows cast by the high walls of the maze. "Give me Gavin—and I promise you that I will not kill him…I won't even hurt him—as long as he cooperates, of course."

She stepped into the maze—and suddenly the entrance was gone. Voldemort stood before an expanse of dead rose bushes and nothing more. He scowled and held his wand up to create a new entrance—

"You know better than that, Voldemort. But you are welcome to waste your time. It is yours to waste, after all."

Raven's voice rang out from all sides. Voldemort's scowl deepened and he turned away from the maze and back into the Manor.

"Gavin!" he snapped at the Death Eater who stood just inside the door. "Get out there. Find out what she wants. Signal me if she shows even an ounce of weakness and I will strike." When the man hesitated, Voldemort lifted his wand in a quick gesture. A deep cut appeared on the man's cheek and his hand flew to it. "_Now_!"

Gavin raced out the door and stopped before where the entrance to the maze used to be. He opened his mouth to speak, but before a word came out, the entrance was suddenly there again. He stared into the shadows beyond and lifted his wand, murmuring, "_Lumos_." The small amount of light was enough for him. With his lord's eyes upon his back, he entered the Rose Maze.

And the entrance shut behind him.

He stiffened and froze where he stood.

"Come forward, Gavin," Raven's voice called. "I've only come for information and then you'll be free to return to your Dark Lord unscathed."

Gavin took a deep breath and plunged ahead into the darkness. After a moment, he realized that there was a soft blue light ahead of him. He hurried towards it, eager to have this done with.

Raven stood at the end of the path, holding the light that Gavin had followed. She lowered her hand and left the light floating there between them. "Hello Dominic."

Gavin realized that he was shaking. "W-what do you want?" he demanded rather harshly.

"Now, now, Dominic," Raven said, shaking a finger at him. "Be nice."

The echo of his own words from the dungeon chilled him more than the dark light to her broken eyes. With great reluctance, he lowered his wand, dispelling the light at the end of it. "You—you look well, considering."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling at him. Her eyes sparkled with malice. "I have a question for you, Dominic."

"What is it?" His voice only shook a little now.

"Where is the cottage where you found Christine and I?"

Gavin blinked. He had not expected this. "I—it was outside of a little village, Canton, I think it was called. But why do you ask?"

"Closure."

"You won't find anything there, my dear," Gavin told her, sadness just at the edge of his voice. "Her memory is all that remains of her. Well," he added, smiling slightly, "her memory…and _you_."

"Will you tell your Dark Lord what you told me?"

"He will know whether I tell him or not," Gavin told her. He tapped a finger to his temple. "He is the world's most accomplished Legilimens."

"So I've heard." She lifted her hand and Gavin heard a rushing sound behind him. "Walk straight back, you'll find the entrance."

Gavin glanced over his shoulder and indeed, saw light at the end of the tunnel. When he turned back to the girl—she was gone.

* * *

Raven stood before the small, derelict building. She vaguely recognized the knotted old tree that stood in the front yard, as well as the peeling paint on the walls of the cottage. It was long abandoned. She stepped through the little gate and crossed the yard to the front door.

Inside was a completely empty house. The sparse furniture in her memory was gone, either looted or just sold, she did not know. She walked down the short hallway and entered what had once been her mother's room.

There were bloodstains on the floor.

_No one bothered to clear them away_, she realized, a touch of anger to her thoughts. _No one cared_.

In her mind's eye, she could see where the bed had been—where she had hidden and watched her mother's murder…

Raven turned quickly and fled the room. In the hallway, she leaned against the wall with a hand over her mouth. She bit back the tears that wanted to form and stifled the sobs in her throat. _I need to make this quick. Voldemort knows that I'll come here—he might just pay a visit himself._

She went further down the hall and into the tiny bedroom that had been hers. Again, the room was completely empty. She sighed deeply and walked along the edge of the room, running a hand over the wall. _I was happy here once. I wonder what my life would have been like if Gavin had never found us here? I wonder how much Christine knew about what I was?_

She paused. The floorboard under her foot was loose. _What the—?_ She knelt and touched a hand to the board. Carefully, she wedged it out of place and lifted it away. Below was a small and hidden compartment. Raven felt a protective spell around the contents, which would explain why no one else had taken what lay inside.

Raven set the board aside and reached into the hidden compartment. Inside were an envelope and a simple drawstring bag. Raven looked at the envelope and felt a rush of grief and excitement, all at the same time. _It's addressed to me. A letter from Christine—from my mother…_

She reluctantly slid the letter into the pocket of her cloak and opened the bag.

Inside the bag were several vials filled with an odd, luminescent substance. Raven frowned and lifted one vial out. _Is…is it solid…or a gas?_ Somehow the substance looked both liquid and gas at the same time and it simply glowed in the vial that contained it. _What is this? I've never seen anything like it._

_Dumbledore will know_. She put the vial back in the bag and put the bag in the pocket with the letter. _I'll take it back to him—I need to get out of here anyway_.

She hurried out of the room and found herself hesitating at the threshold of the cottage. She looked back over her shoulder, one hand on the door.

_I miss you_. She could almost see Christine standing there in the hall with her, a bright smile upon her face, her light hair drawn back into a loose braid. _I don't know why you cared for me—why you put yourself in that kind of danger for me—but I'm thankful to you. I love you…my mother._

* * *

Snape paced the floor of Dumbledore's office, a steely look to his face. "I cannot believe we just let her _walk_ out of the castle," he muttered. "She could be anywhere—the Dark Lord could have her again for all we know—"

"Calm down, Severus," Dumbledore said gently from behind his desk. Though in truth, the Headmaster looked worried as well. "She's barely been gone an hour—I'm sure she's fine."

"Of course I am."

Snape and Dumbledore both looked at the door of the office in surprise. Raven smirked at them, her arms crossed. "I told you both I could take care of myself."

Snape scowled at her. "Where exactly did you go?"

Raven hesitated. "The cottage where I lived with Christine." She reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out the bag. She walked over and set it on Dumbledore's desk. "I found these hidden in the house, in the room that used to be mine."

Dumbledore took the bag and opened it, peering inside. His silvery eyebrows rose. "My."

"Do you know what they are?" she asked as he took out one of the vials.

"I do," Dumbledore said. "They're memories."

Raven blinked. "_Memories_? You mean—are they Christine's?"

Snape also looked into the bag. "There are three vials," he murmured. He lifted one. "And they're marked. This is the first," he held it so that Raven could see the little '1' carved into the vial. "I'd say your mother left a record for you."

Dumbledore stood and went to a cabinet behind his desk. He carefully pulled out a large stone basin with odd markings around it. "This is a Pensieve," he told her. "With it, we can see the memories."

"Will—will I be able to see them as well?" She thought of her immunity.

Snape also looked concerned. "I don't know if it would—"

"I think you will be able to enter the Pensive, my dear," Dumbledore said, surprising them both. "Memories are a magic of their own. Do you wish to try?"

Raven nodded. "I do." She reached into the pocket again and pulled out the letter. "Christine left them for me—I want to see them."

"Raven," Snape said, glancing at the letter. "What is that?" He could see that it was a letter, but Raven's hand obscured the name written upon the envelope.

Raven clutched the envelope. "It's a letter," she told him plainly. "Addressed to me."

Snape blinked and felt a touch curious. "So…it would have your _real_ name written on it there?" He smiled slightly when Raven stuffed the letter back into her pocket and scowled at him.

Dumbledore looked between them both. "I'd forgotten that 'Raven' was not your true name," he said. He was surprised by the slightly embarrassed look on Raven's face.

Snape looked delighted. "We'll be entering Christine's memories," he reminded her. "We're likely to hear it anyway. What _is_ your real name, child?"

"You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh," he told her patiently.

Raven closed her eyes and gave a defeated sigh. Eyes on the ceiling she replied, "…it's Emily."

Snape stared at her in silence. "…Why on earth would I laugh at that? It's a lovely name."

"I don't really think it suits me," Raven replied blandly. "I've been 'Raven' much longer than I was 'Emily', after all."

"I agree with Severus," Dumbledore told her. "It's a lovely name."

"But it's so innocent," Raven said, giving him a look. "And I'm so…not."

"So perhaps you've grown into the name 'Raven'," Dumbledore said mildly. "But 'Emily' is still a lovely name." He held up the first vial of memory and tipped it into the Pensieve. "Now—shall we?"

Snape held out a hand to her, still smirking slightly. She continued to scowl at him, but took his hand as they stepped closer to the Pensieve.

* * *

Raven blinked and looked around. The air was filled with steam and the area was crowded with people. "Where are we?" she asked, looking to Snape, thankful that she had his hand.

Snape recognized the platform at once. "This is Platform 9 ¾, the place where the Hogwarts Express gathers students to bring to the school."

Dumbledore was looking around through the steam. "She must be close," he murmured. "Ah! Raven," he touched the girl's shoulder and pointed out a young woman who seemed to be just a year younger than Raven herself. She was rather pretty and walked with the air of one who expected to be attacked. Her long blonde/brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail that hung down her back; her hazel eyes were wide and shy. —And there was a very large, fading bruise on her left cheek. There was a very tall, bearded man who walked beside her. He kept a firm hand on her shoulder as he led her to the train. He said not a word as she boarded, and she did not glance back once after she was on the train. Once the man had turned to walk away, Raven saw the tension in Christine's shoulders fade just slightly.

"She's afraid of him," Raven said as she, Snape, and Dumbledore hurried onto the train themselves. It wasn't hard, seeing as they simple passed through the people there like ghosts through a wall. "That man that was with her—"

"Her father most likely," Snape said, frowning after the man. "And the one who gave her that bruise."

The three followed Christine down the train until she reached a compartment. There were two other girls inside, the same age as Christine. The girl sat quickly beside one of them and smiled weakly. "Hi, Lauren, Kathy."

Lauren, (whose bright blonde hair was short and curly like Aly's, Raven noticed), frowned and gently touched the bruise on Christine's cheek. Christine closed her eyes at the contact.

The other girl, Kathy, had long black hair done in a braid that lay over her shoulder. "What was it this time?" she asked sharply. Her dark eyes were furious.

"It's nothing, you guys," Christine said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why do you let them treat you like this, Christie?" Lauren asked gently. "You don't have to hide that bruise, you know. Show it to one of the professors—show it to Dumbledore, for goodness' sake!"

"Laurie's right," Kathy said. "They can put a stop to it."

But Christine just shook her head. She reached up then to untie her hair. She let the light hair cover her face like a veil and turned her head away from her friends.

"I would have put a stop to it," Dumbledore murmured sadly. Raven reached over and touched his arm in a grateful gesture.

"Kathy?" Christine spoke softly again.

Kathy sighed and shared a pained look with Lauren. Lauren gave a quick nod and Kathy leaned across the compartment, touching the edge of her wand against the bruise. There was a quick flash and the bruise was gone. "You're lucky I'm good at that," the girl muttered, sitting back and crossing her arms. "It won't be back until this evening. You ought to get through dinner without anyone seeing it."

"Thank you," Christine murmured.

The three friends rode in near silence until Hogwarts came into view. After they had put on their robes, Raven realized that all three were in Ravenclaw together.

They got off the train and headed for the thestral-drawn carriages that would take them to the school. It was quite crowded and for a moment, Raven, Snape, and Dumbledore watched as Christine got separated for her friends in the crowd. The girl looked almost panicked as she searched the crowd for them.

"Miss?"

Christine flinched when someone touched her shoulder. She looked up to see a seventh-year boy smiling at her. He was tall, with gold-streaked black hair and dark eyes. She relaxed slightly when she saw the Ravenclaw insignia on his robes like hers. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Raven clenched her hands, holding back a fresh surge of anger. "_Gavin_," she hissed.

"I'm alright," Christine replied, blinking up at him. "I—I just got separated from my friends, you see—"

"Well, here," the young Gavin said, leading her to an empty carriage. "Why don't you ride with me? We'll find your friends at the castle."

"Charming bastard," Raven muttered. "But I half expected him to be in Slytherin like—" She cut off when she looked to Snape. He wasn't looking at Christine and Gavin, but somewhere ahead of them at another carriage. Raven felt her heart clenched at the sheer misery and longing in her friend's black eyes. She touched his arm, turning away from the scene between Christine and Gavin. "Severus?"

He barely acknowledged her voice. Raven followed his gaze and her eyes found a young woman of about sixteen. She was lovely, with startling green eyes and long dark red hair. She was smiling and laughing at something one of the people around her had said.

Raven frowned—there was something about the woman's eyes….

Dumbledore grabbed Snape's shoulder. "Severus," he said. "Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine," Snape said after a moment. He blinked rapidly and forced himself to look away from the young woman. He suddenly felt Raven's hand upon his arm and looked down at her. The concern was clear upon her face. He touched her hand. "I'm fine," he repeated to her.

"Who is she, Sev?" Raven asked gently.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment. "Later," he told her. "Now is not the time." He nodded to where Christine still stood.

Raven kept her hand upon his arm as she looked back to her mother. Christine seemed to have decided to ride with Gavin up to the castle. Raven took a step closer to them, but stopped when she realized that their surroundings were fading and shifting to something else. Snape grasped her hand reassuringly as the scene before them changed.

They now stood in the high street of Hogsmeade, the air thick with snow and the street crowded with students. Raven caught sight of Christine, who looked slightly older than before. The young woman wore her light hair loose, hanging down to her waist. Her hazel eyes shone with happiness as she hurried down the street. Raven and the others followed her into the Three Broomsticks. Christine hesitated at the threshold briefly, glancing around the bar. Then she smiled brightly and hurried to the table where Gavin sat.

Gavin stood when he saw her coming and held out his arms to her. They embraced quickly before they sat. "I'm sorry I couldn't come before now," he told her, grasping her hand on the table.

"I understand," Christine said. "After all, you've only just started at the Ministry. I'm sure they're working you to the bone."

"You're not wrong," Gavin replied with a laugh. "It's so good to see you, Christine." He lifted her hand to place a gentle kiss upon it. "I've missed you."

Christine blushed slightly, but her smile was blissful. "Well, I'm in my seventh year now," she reminded him.

"And once you've left Hogwarts, what will you do?"

Christine shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure. I thought maybe I'd look for a job at the Ministry with you."

Gavin smiled and slipped a hand into his pocket. "I've got an idea," he said. He set a small velvet box on the table between them. Christine's breath caught as he opened the top. Inside was a simple golden ring with a small diamond set into it. "Christine Roselyn, will you be my wife?"

Raven had to turn away from the ecstatic look upon Christine's face as she replied with a very affirmative answer. The scene was shifting again and this time the three stood in a small chapel.

Raven turned back to Christine to see her dressed in a simple, but lovely gown of white, a veil over her hair, and a bright smile upon her face. She stood, hand in hand, with Gavin, who was smiling right back. Raven only listened with half an ear as the vows were spoken. They had meant nothing in the end, after all.

"Why her?" Raven muttered. "Why did he marry her?"

"Perhaps he loved her then," Dumbledore said, though he was not completely convinced.

"Can't you see, Dumbledore?" Snape said, his voice bitter. "She's a victim, born and bred to it. She hangs upon his every word. She'll be easy to manipulate—to control. Her parents abused her—she's simply trading one kind of abuser for another."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "You're most likely right, I'm afraid."

"It's a long established pattern," Snape said, sneering at the thought.

Dumbledore looked around. "I believe that's all this vial held," he said as the memory faded into nothing. Snape took Raven's hand and she suddenly found herself back in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and sighed. "It looks at though Christine did leave a record of her life," he said. "Mostly pertaining to her relationship with Gavin so far."

"He was key in my creation," Raven said. "Besides Voldemort, he would be the most responsible." She suddenly felt very tired. She put a hand to her forehead. "Albus, I think I'd better rest."

"I think that's a good idea," the Headmaster said with a nod. "We'll examine the next vial tomorrow night."

Snape put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "I'll walk you back."

Raven nodded and pulled the hood of her cloak up to hide her face. Together they left Dumbledore's office and started for the secret hall where Raven's room lay. Once they reached it, Raven grabbed Snape's arm before he could walk away. "Stay a moment," she told him firmly. "I want to talk to you."

Snape hesitated, knowing what she wanted to talk about. But he followed her into the small room and sat in the chair beside the bed. Raven went to sit at the window.

"Who was she?"

Snape sighed deeply and hid his face behind his hand a moment. "…Her name was Lily."

"And who was she to you?"

"We were friends as children," Snape replied quietly. "We—drifted apart here at Hogwarts. I was a fool and had ambitions to join the Dark Lord in my youth. And she—she was Muggle-born."

"Bit of a conflict there?"

Snape gave a humorless laugh. "…In our fifth year…I called her a Mudblood." His eyes closed, reliving the horrid memory. "She stopped speaking to me after that. I don't blame her."

"Where is she now?" Raven asked.

"She was murdered," Snape said, his voice thin. "And it was my fault."

Raven was shocked when she saw a single tear escape Snape's eye. She rushed from the window and knelt next to the chair. "Sev?" She touched his hand. When he didn't reply, she grasped his hand in hers. "Oh, Sev…I'm sorry."

"No more than I will ever be," Snape told her, his voice slightly steadier. "The Dark Lord killed her—and I joined Dumbledore."

"So that's why," Raven murmured. "Because he killed Lily—" Raven voice cut off as she recalled the vivid green of Lily's eyes. Her own eyes widened. "Lily _Potter_?"

Snape winced visibly and turned away. "Yes."

"Oh, Sev," Raven said again, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut. "…Harry doesn't know, does he?"

"He does not," Snape sharply. "No one knows expect for you and Dumbledore."

The tone of his voice made it clear. "I won't tell anyone," she promised. She stood and to Snape's surprise, kissed his forehead. "Our secret—yours, mine, and Dumbledore's." Her eyes were sad, but understanding. "It's a horrible, painful thing—to love someone who dies before you."

Snape held her hand, glancing down at the ring on Raven's finger. "Yes, it is."

Raven smiled slightly, also looking at the ring. "But if you could stop loving them—would you?"

"Never."

"Then, my friend," Raven said, "we are in perfect accord."


	25. Away in the Night

**Chapter Twenty-four: Away In The Night**

* * *

The Death Eaters watched their Dark Lord with almost visible trepidation. He had been staring into the fireplace for nearly an hour, hands clasped before him. Finally, he lifted a hand and waved to the door. "Out. All of you."

They gratefully exited the room, and only one man hesitated. "My lord?"

"Yes, Gavin," Voldemort said. "You stay."

Gavin approaching the Dark Lord's chair and knelt before it, bowing his head.

Voldemort ignored him, still staring into the fire. "_Slytherin's brat_, she called me…"

"M-my lord?"

"Something—is not as expected, Gavin," Voldemort murmured. "When we performed the spell which created Raven, we thought the use of the bones would simply give the child the link to raw power that all Mages had. I believe…we did something else in creating her."

"My lord, are you thinking of the words she spoke while in your dungeon below?"

"I am," Voldemort replied. "I am also thinking of the hatred and rage seething under her skin. I saw a flash of it when she came here to speak with you."

Gavin swallowed. "I imagine she would be quite angry with us, my lord."

"No, Gavin," Voldemort said. "_Not_ with us. The look in her eyes when she spoke my ancestor's name…The one she despises the most seems to be _him_."

"_Salazar Slytherin_? But my lord—!"

"I no longer believe that what we heard in the dungeon were simply _residual_ memories, Gavin. I no longer believe that in creating that child we created new life. No—" Voldemort said slowly, "perhaps all that I did… was rile an angry ghost."

"Does it change anything, my lord?" Gavin asked softly, trying to wrap his mind around the very idea.

"It changes nothing," Voldemort replied evenly. "Save how we approach the girl in the future." He fell silent, studying the fire again. "…_Slytherin's brat_, indeed." He seemed to be speaking to himself. "We're not finished with each other, my Mage."

* * *

Raven stood beside Snape as Dumbledore poured the second vial into the Pensieve. "Ready?" the Headmaster asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes," Raven murmured, taking Snape's hand and stepping closer. The three leaned over the Pensieve, staring into the luminescent liquid. Raven felt the room pitch her forward and she fell into the memory.

The three now stood in the living room of a small house. Christine was pacing in front of the fireplace, a worried look upon her face. She was twisting her wedding ring on her finger as she paced, casting troubled looks at the door now and then.

"I don't think it's been long since the wedding," Dumbledore said, watching her pace. "See how she worries the ring like that? She's not used to wearing it yet."

The door suddenly opened as Gavin strode in, his cloak damp with rain. Christine's face lit up and she rushed to him. "Dominic," she said, embracing him. He hugged her back, but lightly and only for a second. "I was worried," she said as he took of his cloak and hung it to dry. "You said you were going to be home an hour ago—"

"Christine, darling," Gavin said, an edge to his voice. "I do not set my schedule by you."

Christine's face fell and she hung her head. Gavin glanced at her and then kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he said gently. "I'm just tired. I'm sorry I worried you."

Christine gave him a weak smile and started for the kitchen. "I'll re-heat dinner," she said. "You'll feel better once you've eaten."

Gavin nodded absentmindedly and ran a hand over his left forearm. Snape's eyes narrowed. "The Dark Mark," he murmured.

"What?" Raven turned to him.

"He's been marked," Snape told her. "Maybe even this night."

In the kitchen, Christine set a bowl of steaming soup in front of Gavin and a second on the table for herself. They sat and ate in silence, but Christine seemed happy enough with the quiet. Once he had finished eating, Gavin stood. He kissed Christine's cheek. "I have to go."

Christine blinked at him. "Dom, you just got home…"

"I'm sorry, Christine," Gavin said, throwing his cloak back over his shoulders. "It's important Ministry work, after all."

Christine followed him to the door, worrying the ring on her hand again. "When will you be home?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Gavin said. Raven was shocked to see a flash of regret in his eyes as he looked down at his wife. He touched her cheek, lifting her face to his. "Not too late, I promise." He kissed her and then was out the door.

"He was called," Snape said. "I thought I saw him flinch at the table before. The Dark Lord called him away."

"He loved her."

Dumbledore and Snape looked at her in surprise. Raven looked at them and shrugged. "Or maybe he's just fond of her. But he was sorry that he had to leave her just then."

"Either way," Snape said. "He gave her to the Dark Lord."

The memory around them shifted, but they found themselves in the same living room. Christine looked flustered, thin, and worried. She stood at the window, looking out, and waiting.

She practically leapt for the door when she saw Gavin Apparate at the gate. "Dominic," she called, rushing outside to him. "I have something to tell—" She cut off when she saw the dark smile on his face, "…D-Dominic?" She glanced down and saw the mask he held in his hand. Christine paled dangerously and swayed where she stood. She stepped backwards from him, shaking. "You—_That's_ why you've been gone so much...what you've been hiding from me," she whispered, staring at him as though she had never seen him before.

"I'm sorry, Christine," Dominic said, but his voice held no remorse. His smile widened and he gestured to something behind her. "The Dark Lord has a task for you."

Christine's eyes widened and she turned to run. She shrieked when she saw the hooded figure that stood behind her. Voldemort lowered the hood of his cloak and smiled at Christine.

Raven inhaled sharply as Christine stared in horror at Voldemort, arms crossed over her stomach. The Dark Lord lifted his wand to point at Christine. The young woman, in a desperate, bold gesture took out her own wand and pointed it right back. With one hand still over her stomach, she glared at Voldemort in an unusual display of strength. She was shaking horribly, but the Dark Lord simply looked amused. With an angry and resigned sigh, Christine suddenly turned her wand to Gavin and sent a hex towards him. Gavin gave a surprised cry as the muscles of his legs gave out on him. He collapsed to the ground while Voldemort laughed.

Christine turned back to Voldemort. "What could you possibly want with me?"

Voldemort smiled and lifted his wand to her again. There was a red flash and Christine fell to the ground, Stunned. The scene before Raven went black.

When the blackness cleared away, the three watchers saw Christine sitting at the window of an opulent room. She had her arms crossed over a growing belly and there were tears in her eyes. Gavin stood in the doorway of the room, an impatient look upon his face. "You aren't actually intending to starve yourself, are you? Do you have any idea how foolish that would be?"

"Why on earth should you care?" Christine snapped, turning her head to him. When Gavin said nothing, Christine gave a watery laugh. "Tell me, _husband_, did your lord demand that you give me to him or did you _volunteer_ me?"

Gavin smirked. "I volunteered you."

"I thought so," Christine said softly.

"It's because of your family, Christine," Gavin said, stepping forward. "The Roselyn family is the last, very distantly descended family of the Rosendraths. The Dark Lord wanted to take no chance with this child—"

"And here I was," Christine said, cutting him off. "So very convenient for your lord."

"Precisely."

Christine scoffed and turned another glare on her husband. "Get out."

Gavin remained where he was. "Will you eat?"

"So this child will be healthy?" Christine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Christine looked down at her stomach and sighed. "Fine."

"Then I will leave you in peace," Gavin said, relieved. He stepped out of the room, leaving Christine alone. He shut and locked the door behind him.

Christine did not watch him go.

The scene faded and melted into one of frenzied chaos. They stood in the same room, but now Christine lay on the bed, screaming in pain. Gavin stood off to one side and looked as though he didn't dare move closer to her. There was also an elderly woman with blank eyes. She wore the green robes of a St. Mungo's healer.

"She's in labor," Dumbledore said, his eyes narrowing. "Raven, would this be your birth?"

"No," Raven said with absolute certainty. "Voldemort himself told me that there was one failed attempt before me."

"I'd say the healer there is Imperiused," Snape said, obviously not comfortable being in a room with a woman about to give birth.

After what seemed like an eternity, Christine gave one final cry of pain and fear and the room was filled with the screaming cries of a baby. The healer passed the screaming child to Gavin, wrapped in a soft blanket. Gavin went to the door of the room, shushing the child as he went. "My lord," he called. Voldemort appeared at the doorway and looked down with distaste at the baby. "My lord," Gavin said hesitantly. "It's a boy."

"A boy?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Christine, who lay on the bed. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear and longing as she gazed at Gavin and the baby.

"…Please," she begged, holding out her arms. "…Let me hold him…_just once_…"

Voldemort sneered and turned away from her. "Test it," he ordered Gavin harshly. "See if it is immune. It is useless if not a Mage."

Gavin nodded quickly and set the child on the table by the door. The baby stirred and began to cry with fervor again. Gavin lifted his wand and had only the slightest hesitation. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

With the flash of green light, the baby's cries abruptly ceased.

Christine gave a strangled cry.

Voldemort looked down at the silent baby and scowled. "All these months—for _nothing_." He swept out the door without a backwards glance. "Dispose of that, Gavin."

"Yes, my lord."

Gavin scooped up the tiny body and forced himself not to look at Christine. As Gavin walked out of the room, the Imperiused healer followed as though on a leash.

Christine was alone.

Raven didn't realize she was crying until Dumbledore touched her cheek to wipe away the tears. She looked up at him, horror in her broken eyes. There were tears on the Headmaster's face as well. Snape came up behind Raven and put his hands on her shoulders. She turned to him and buried her face in his robes.

Snape turned dark eyes to Dumbledore. Though his face was dry, there was a terrible sadness to his black eyes. "It's inhuman. I expected it of the Dark Lord—but of a man like Gavin—"

"Horrible," Dumbledore murmured, his eyes on Christine.

The woman was sitting on the bed, her eyes empty and staring. "…My son…my baby…"

"I think it's time we left," Dumbledore said. Snape nodded in agreement and took Raven's hand as they lifted up from the memories.

When they stood in Dumbledore's office again, Raven dropped down into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. The tears were gone and pure rage seethed in her eyes. Snape stood beside the chair, uncertain of what to say to her. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and buried his face in his hands a moment. He sighed deeply and looked at Raven and Snape. "Why didn't it work?" he asked of them, speculating himself. "Did Voldemort have any clue?"

"No," Raven said sharply. "He didn't. But I do."

Snape looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Raven lifted her eyes to Dumbledore's and behind the rage, there was fresh horror.

"…She was already pregnant."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and Snape inhaled sharply at that. "How can you be so sure?" Snape demanded.

"The night that Gavin gave her to Voldemort—when she saw Voldemort, she covered her stomach…she was protecting her _child_." Raven stood abruptly and went to the window. "…You know what that means don't you?"

"What are you talking about, Raven?" Dumbledore asked.

Slowly, Raven turned back to them. "…Gavin killed his own son…and he has no idea."

A dark and heavy silence fell upon them. Each could almost hear the frantic cries of the baby and the way they had suddenly stopped.

* * *

Raven sat at the window in her little room and watched as the sun set, casting shadows across the grounds. In her hand she held the envelope left to her by Christine. She had yet to open it—a part of her did not want to see what was written. Would they be words of kindness? Of motherly love and affection?

Or would they be bitter words? From a woman who watched her own son die at the hands of his father? From a woman who was given a child not her own as a poor replacement?

_How could she have loved me as I thought? She lost her child simply because Voldemort wanted _my_ birth instead. How is that she didn't hate me?_

A gentle knock came to her door. "Come in, Severus," she called immediately.

Snape entered the room slowly, hesitantly. "Are you alright, child?"

"I don't know," Raven replied, turning to look at him in the doorway. "I feel sick inside—I want so badly to make it all go away. I wish I had never seen it." She looked out the window again, a few cold tears running down her cheeks. "I knew that it had happened—I heard from Voldemort himself that there was a child before me—He even told me that he had Gavin test the baby to see if it was a Mage. He told me when the baby died—they just tried again—as though it had never happened…"

Snape felt saddened and sickened himself, seeing the girl before him tremble with grief as she spoke, sitting pale and horrified in the window. "Raven," he spoke softly as he sat with her at the window. "It wasn't your doing."

She didn't look at him. "But it was all for _my_ birth, Severus. _Everything_ done to her—everything that she faced alone—the _murder_ of her son just moments after she'd give birth to him…Severus, it was all done so that _I_ would be born."

Snape touched her shoulder and she leaned against him, gratefully. "Child," he told her gently, "I have seen horrible things done in the name of the Dark Lord, done as he bids…You have no fault here, my child. Blame Voldemort, blame Gavin—never blame yourself for the crimes committed before you were born."

"I want to _kill_ him," Raven murmured darkly. "As much I wanted to before—now I _long_ for it. I want him to suffer as _she_ suffered at his hands. I want to look him in the eyes and tell him that he killed his own son. I want to see him destroyed by it."

Snape placed firm hands on her shoulders and made her look him in the eye. "Raven," he said sharply, "would your mother thank you for that?"

"My mother is dead," she reminded him lightly. "Both of them—Christine Rose and Jessamine Rosendrath: They both died so that another could have my power. Voldemort is as much a fool as his '_honored_´ ancestor. I would _happily_ give them _all_ the powers of a Mage and laugh in delight as they killed themselves—one spell at a time."

Snape looked at her in silence—and then wrapped his arms around her shoulder, drawing her near. She leaned against him again, burying her face in his shoulder. He ran a hand over her silvered black hair. "I wish you wouldn't speak like this," he told her.

"Is it so hard to hear?"

"Yes," Snape replied in a whisper. "Because when I hear you speak like this—I can hear myself from years ago—and I don't like how it sounds."

Raven fell silent and then she began to laugh quietly. Only Snape could have told when the laughter turned into sobs.

* * *

Later in the night, Raven was less and, yet at the same time, more eager to see what else Christine had left her. But however she felt about it, she took Snape's hand and together with Dumbledore, they plunged into the last vial of memories.

They stood in the same room as before, but it was obvious that some time had passed. Christine was sitting at the window, but there was no fight to her hazel eyes now. No, in fact her eyes seemed to be those of a corpse. She did not even look up when Gavin entered her room.

"Christine?" Gavin called lightly, approaching her slowly. When he came to her side, he knelt and touched her entwined hands that lay upon her lap. She still stared out the window as though he were not there. "My dear wife, can you hear me?"

Slowly, as though dazed, she turned to him. Her eyes looked down at his face without a trace of emotion. Gavin stood and her eyes followed his face. "Christine," he said again, a touch of sadness to his tone. He touched her face and then leaned over to kiss her cheek. She did not stop him, gave no protest. When he stepped back from her, she simply turned back to the window as before.

Gavin blinked at her and then turned away, a flash of regret crossed his face. He went to the door, but when he opened it to leave, Voldemort swept in. "Well?"

"She is the same, my lord," Gavin said, resigned to remain there. Voldemort studied the woman with narrowed eyes.

"And the pregnancy?" he asked of Gavin.

"She is barely five months along, my lord," Gavin replied. "The healer says that the baby is so far healthy and she should carry it to term."

"It had better not fail a second time, Gavin," Voldemort said, his tone betraying nothing.

Gavin paled dangerously and bowed quickly. "I understand, my lord. I have every confidence that the spell will succeed this time."

"Confidence is nothing until the child is in our hands," Voldemort told him harshly.

Gavin swallowed his fear. "Yes, my lord."

Voldemort approached the catatonic Christine then. He stood beside her and lifted a lock of her hair in his thin hand. "And you wondered what use you could be to me," he murmured. "Should you succeed in bringing forth a Mage child, you alone will be responsible for my victory in this war, dear Roselyn girl. You will give me power beyond measure." He leaned over and hissed in her ear. "But know this, woman, if this child you carry is as before—you will not live to carry another."

Christine gave no sign that she heard him.

Voldemort turned away from her and left the room without another word. Gavin glanced at Christine, a touch of fear in his eyes, but he too left the room.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Christine turned her head. Raven was thrilled to see the anger and triumph in Christine's hazel eyes. The young woman stood—and held up a wand, smiling darkly as she did so.

"My god," Snape said with a small smile. "She _nicked_ it from Gavin…when he leaned to kiss her cheek most likely. Clever girl."

Raven shared a smile with him as they watched Christine undo the spell locking the windows. She quietly slipped out of the window and closed it behind her. Raven, Snape, and Dumbledore followed her, watching as she quickly ran through what looked like a townhouse garden and over a tall wooden fence.

"They were keeping her in London," Dumbledore realized when they reached the deserted street, "Right in the heart of the city—incredulous."

They hurried down the street with Christine, her eyes wide with fear, glancing back over her shoulder every few feet. After a long and hurried walk, she reached the Leaky Cauldron—and then she paused. She looked back down the direction that she'd come and then back at the bar.

And she continued walking past it.

She kept going until she reached a Muggle hotel and Confunded the owner into giving her a room. Once she was in the small and dingy room, she sealed the door shut and rushed to draw the blinds on the little window. It was only after this that she collapsed onto the bed and sobbed with both relief and anxious fear.

Raven moved over to the bed and longed to run a hand over Christine's hair as the woman sobbed. "It wouldn't take long for Voldemort and Gavin to realize that she's gone," she said to Snape and Dumbledore.

"She's clever for not going to the Leaky Cauldron," Snape said. "The first place the Dark Lord will search is the Wizarding world. The Roselyn family is pure-blood; he'd expect Christine to run to wizards for help."

The three watched as Christine cried herself out. When she finally calmed, she sat up in the bed and put her hands over her stomach. She looked frightened again, as though she wasn't sure what to do next or where to go.

Christine stood and went to the window and Raven couldn't help but follow, keeping her eyes on Christine's face.

"What could be going through her mind?" Raven murmured, her own broken eyes sad. "She knows that she is pregnant and she knows that the baby—that _I_ could not possibly be hers…what is she thinking of at this moment?"

"I will love you," Christine said suddenly, clasping her hand over her belly. Raven blinked in surprise, for it felt as though Christine had heard her and now answered. "I've decided," the young woman continued, looking out the window with a smile. "I will care for you…I will raise you…far away from the likes of them." Her smile widened as she glanced down at her belly, as though she were smiling at the child within. "We will run away, you and I. And we will be happy, I think." She nodded to herself. "We two can be happy."

Raven made a small noise, like she was in pain, and she lifted a hand to touch Christine's cheek. But the memory faded around her and Christine no longer stood in front of her.

She looked around quickly and saw Snape and Dumbledore. She went back to them as the next memory solidified before them. Without comment, Snape put an arm around Raven for a moment, to comfort her.

They now stood in another room, though it was much like the last; another motel room, in another town. Christine was sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing steadily, though heavily too. Her belly had grown and it was clear she was in the final month of her pregnancy. She wore a muggle dress rather than robes, and judging by the other clothing flung about the room, she had been living in this hotel for some time.

Christine looked up when she heard someone knocking at her door. "Come in," she called, a little breathless.

A little round man, with graying brown hair stood in the doorway. "Miss Rose, are you alright?" From the badge on his jacket, it was clear he was the owner of the little motel.

Christine nodded. "I—I think my baby's coming," she told him, a little bit of pain in her voice. "Please—could you—could you get me to the hospital?"

"Oh! Goodness—Miss Rose, are you sure there isn't someone we could call for you?"

"No," Christine told him firmly, closing her eyes. "I don't have anyone—except for my baby."

Another person came to the doorway, a middle-aged woman with a kind smile. "Of course we'll get you to the hospital," she said, touching a hand to the man's shoulder. "My husband will drive and I'll stay with you, if you need me."

Christine looked up at her gratefully. "Thank you—so much," she said. "You've both been so good to me—"

"Now, now, my dear," the woman said, smiling. "Gregory, go start the car."

The little man braved a smile of his own and ducked out of the room. The woman went in and patted Christine's shoulder. "I'll be right back, dearie," she said. "Will you be alright?"

Christine nodded, smiling too. "Thank you again," she said.

"As if I could do anything else," the woman said in reply. "Me being a mother too; I know what this is like, poor dear." She smiled again and left the room.

Christine carefully got to her feet, hands on her belly. "We're almost there, baby. Just hang on a little longer." She sighed deeply, an edge of pain still there. "I'll protect you, love. As long as I keep moving, they won't catch me…and they'll never have you."

The motel owner's wife appeared at the door again. "Miss Rose, dear, are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Christine replied, all of her hope clear in her voice.

* * *

The memory solidified once more and the three now stood in a Muggle hospital room. Snape cursed and turned away. "Oh god, not again."

Raven laughed and patted his shoulder in mock comfort. But the three seemed to have arrived after the fact, rather than during the birth itself. Christine lay on the hospital bed, her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, and her face wet with tears. But her hazel eyes were bright as the nurse approached with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"A healthy baby girl," the nurse told her happily. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes," Christine said, more tears escaping her eyes. "Oh, yes. Let me hold her."

The nurse beamed and gently passed the tiny bundle to Christine.

Fascinated, Raven moved over to look at the baby that had been her. There was a little patch of raven-black hair, her skin was reddened, and she was crying at the top of her little lungs. But after Christine took her into her arms, the crying slowly ceased and the baby's eyes opened. And Raven saw her own crystal blue eyes looking up at Christine.

The amount of love pouring forth from Christine's eyes dazed Raven and humbled her. Christine kissed her baby's cheek and rocked her gently. "My beautiful girl," she murmured. "You are mine," she whispered happily to the baby. "No matter what they did us both, you _are_ my daughter. My beautiful, precious baby girl…my Emily Rose."

The memory faded around them and now the three stood on a dark and deserted street. Christine had her wand out and she clutched the baby to her heart. "I'm so sorry, Emily," she murmured to the whimpering child. "We have to keep moving—just for a little longer—just until I'm sure they won't follow."

"I think it's only been a few weeks since your birth, Raven," Dumbledore said.

"No, I haven't grown much, have I?" Raven felt distinctly odd, talking about herself like this. "What is she doing?" she asked, watching Christine lift her wand.

But before either man could answer, there was a loud BANG and a huge bus appeared on the street before Christine. The young woman hurried on and the three watchers quickly followed. Christine sat on one of the beds inside.

"It's the Knight Bus," Snape explained to Raven. "It travels all over, picking up witches and wizards who need transportation."

They watched as Christine slowly calmed and then finally slept as the Knight Bus drove on. There was a certain serenity to the young woman sleeping with her child kept close to her, protected by her arms.

Shortly before the Knight Bus came to a stop, the conductor shook Christine awake, telling her that they'd found an out of the way place for her. Christine stepped off the bus, thanking the driver and conductor. The town before them was tiny and quiet in the night. Raven was surprised when Christine gave her name to the young conductor. They parted, the Knight Bus disappearing again. "We're free now," Christine murmured to the sleeping baby in her arms.

They followed her down the street and Dumbledore pondered. "The conductor—he said his name was Milton?"

"Yes," Snape replied. Raven was a few steps ahead of them. "Why do you ask?" he added softly.

"A Milton Armsted disappeared well after Voldemort's downfall," Dumbledore explained. "It was odd, no one could link him to the Death Eaters or Voldemort—but he was gone without a trace."

"Gavin," Snape muttered darkly. "That's how he found Christine."

"Very likely," Dumbledore said.

The memory continued until Christine stopped in front of the little cottage that would become her home. "That's where we lived," Raven said to them, looking over her shoulder. "This tiny place. It's where I found the memories hidden away."

The memory faded around them and when it cleared, they now stood inside the little cottage. There was a fire going, casting warmth and light across the room. Snow was falling lightly outside the window. Christine was sitting in a rocking chair near the fire, the baby in her arms. She was smiling contently as she hummed a lullaby. The baby was awake, wide crystal eyes looking up at Christine sleepily.

Snape couldn't help himself. "Weren't you just adorable?"

"Oh shut it," Raven muttered, crossing her arms. But she liked the sight of Christine so happy with her. She crossed the room and knelt beside the rocking chair.

"You are my greatest gift," Christine murmured to the baby. "You were worth it…worth it all." She stared into the fire with an absentminded smile. "These past months have been so hard—from the moment your brother died, to moment before I held you, there was a hole in me." She smiled down at the baby. "But then you were in my arms, Emily. And I knew that it didn't matter what they did. I still loved you with all my heart." She kissed the baby's forehead and a single tear fell onto the blanket. "I will hide you from them—I will never let them use you."

Raven felt a surge of grief and guilt. "But _I_ did," she murmured.

Snape touched Raven's shoulder, drew her closer. "Raven, it's alright."

"No, it's not," Raven told him. "I made her sacrifice worthless—I walked right in Voldemort's clutches."

"You didn't know, Raven," Snape reminded her gently. "You couldn't know."

Christine stood, baby in her arms, and walked back to her room. She gently placed the sleeping baby in the crib by her bed and remained there, smiling down at her daughter. "Goodnight, Emily," she whispered.

The memory faded to black. Raven felt Snape take her hand and then she was standing with him and Dumbledore, back in the Headmaster's office.

Raven immediately turned away from them. "My mother," she murmured as she sat in the chair in front of the desk. "She knew all along that I wasn't hers by blood…and she didn't care…" Tears fell from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. Snape, as always, was not comfortable with the tears, but he stood beside the chair and ran a hand over her hair. Dumbledore gave him an understanding look and knelt in front of Raven's chair.

"Raven, child," he said gently, taking her hands into his. "Now you know for certain—Christine Rose was your mother, in every way that mattered. She loved you."

Raven closed her eyes and hung her head, her silvered hair hiding her face from sight. "I know," she whispered in reply. "I knew all along, really," she said, lifting her head again. "She protected me."

"She was happy in her life with you," Snape said. "For all that the time was criminally brief, she was happy."

"So was I," Raven told him, a weak smile coming to her face. But it faded quickly. "But then—I was a child. How was I to know better?"

"Raven—"

"Thank you," she said, cutting Snape off. "Thank you both," she added. "For helping me see those memories—for being there with me—but, I need to be alone for a bit." She stood and started for the door. "I'm just going to go to my room."

"We understand, child," Dumbledore said, putting a hand on Snape's shoulder to stop him from arguing. "We'll speak again tomorrow."

Raven nodded and disappeared through the door. It wasn't until she reached her room that she let herself cry again. She lay on her bed, burying her face in her pillow, and cried herself out. _"You are my greatest gift— You were worth it…worth it all."_

When no more tears would come Raven dried her face and sat up in her bed. She reached into the pocket of her robes and drew out the still unopened letter.

_Emily, _

_Just the other day, when we were in town, the old wizard who lives on the other side of the village came up to me for the first time. He told me that there was news that Voldemort has disappeared. Maybe for good. Everyone seems to believe that he's been defeated. When I heard this, at first I felt that maybe we would be safe. Maybe I could send a letter to my friends from school, let them know I was still alive._

_But my husband is still out there and that is why I'm writing this letter. Because part of me is afraid that he is still hunting for me and I fear that he may find me before I ever have a chance to explain this to you._

_If we are ever separated, they may tell you that I am not your mother and that we share no blood between us. Well, the latter might be true, but never doubt that you are my daughter. I carried you, gave birth to you, and I loved you with all my heart. There is nothing else you have to know to understand that I am your mother. _

_They told me when I was pregnant that you would be something called a Mage. I don't know much about what this is, but I knew from birth that you were something different—something special. You are a miracle, Emily. Never let anyone tell you differently. Because you are my miracle. I lost my son and I know I will never fully heal from that loss. But then I became pregnant with you. I'm just glad I was brave enough (or stupid enough, I'm not quite sure,) to take you far from Voldemort's grasp and claim you as my own. _

_You are my gift, Emily. I will never regret protecting you or loving you, not for one moment. Even if my husband finds me, I would gladly die to protect you. My, even writing this, it sounds morbid._

_I hope that you grow up to be stronger than me. I hope you never let anyone hurt you like I let my parents and husband hurt me. I hope you are happy and I hope you are loved all of your life. _

_And I hope, should the worst happen, that you remember me. Remember my lullabies, my bedtime stories, and remember my love. _

_Your mother,_

_Christine_

Fresh tears hit the parchment, but Raven felt herself smiling anyhow.

_I will always remember you,_ she promised silently. _I will always love you. And I won't let them take that from me._

* * *

The next morning, Snape knocked at her door just after dawn. He knew that she would be awake. When he entered the room, she was sitting at the window again, the letter still in her hand.

She turned to him with a small smile. "Morning."

"Good morning," he said, crossing to her. "And how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better," she said after a moment. "Much better, actually. Sit, Sev."

He did as she said and sat with her at the window. "Is that the letter she left?" he asked, nodding to the parchment in her hand.

Raven nodded. "It is." She folded it in her lap, still smiling. "She told me that she would never regret protecting me or loving me. And you know what?" she added, smiling at him brightly. "I believe her."

Snape smiled slightly in return. "You had a very kind mother."

"That's right," Raven said, looking out the window. "I had a mother. It doesn't matter that my family actually died out a thousand years ago, it doesn't matter that I'm a recreation of another—_I had a mother_." She looked at him again. "And I have you."

Snape blinked, not knowing what to say. Raven laughed at his speechlessness and looked back out the window. "I have you, and I even have Dumbledore. I had Sirius." Her face sobered a little. "And I'm grateful to each of you."

Snape touched her hand. "Amazingly enough," he told her, "and as much as you irritate me half the time—I'm grateful to have you."

"Oh, admit it, Sev," Raven said with a half-grin. "If I didn't irritate you, I wouldn't be doing my job as your ward, now would I?"

"Whelp."

"Ingrate."

"Brat."

"Parent."

Raven laughed as Snape choked and went pale. She didn't even lose her smile when he went red in the face and cursed her under his breath.


	26. I Can't Do This Alone

**Chapter Twenty-five: "I Can't Do This Alone"**

* * *

_It's so funny_. Raven thought to herself as she stared out her window. The sun had just set, she could see the shapes of students still wandering the grounds in their free time. _Whenever I'm with Severus, it's easier to think about Sirius_. She sighed, wishing she could see the Whomping Willow from her window. _There's no denying Sirius was a git growing up—but he and Sev both care about me. What did I do to deserve them?_

_I never had a father,_ she realized sadly. _I still remember wishing as a kid in Azkaban that he'd come for me. I even told Sirius about my hope for it. He always encouraged the idea, said it was possible. But eventually, we stopped talking about it. He could never understand why no one took me away from Azkaban. Neither of us knew why I was there in the first place, but he couldn't believe that no one saw me there and asked why a child was locked away._

_I didn't understand either, but I wasn't eager to ask those questions back then. I was so afraid—afraid that the man in the mask would come back._

_That's something I never talked about with Sirius. I never told him that it was a Death Eater who killed my mother._

_Maybe I shouldn't have made him promise not to tell anyone about me…Hell, maybe—no, there's no 'maybe' about it—I should have gone with him when he escaped. But I had all those half-formed plans to demand answers from Voldemort himself. Sirius always knew that Voldemort would come back someday—and I was counting on it. Fool that I was._

She sighed and turned away from the window.

_But I was thinking of fathers, wasn't I?_ She remembered vaguely. _If I ever had one, it was Sirius—and now Sev too. Come to think of it, Sev is more of a father figure than Sirius. Sirius was my friend above all else and we never really saw each other face to face. But Sev takes _care_ of me._ She smiled and shook her head. _Makes sure I eat even when I don't want to—checks up on me constantly—scolds me when I cross the line…Jeez, he'd have a fit if he realized just how _fatherly_ he acts_. She laughed quietly and went to her little bookshelf. _Dumbledore too, though he's easier to understand. He treats _everyone_ that way—including Sev_.

She picked a book from the various titles and crawled into bed with it. _I should find a way to talk with Harry again. I haven't seen him since he first found out I was here. I need to talk to him face to face—explain things from where I stand. Catch him up to speed on where we are. I owe him that._

Later in the night, someone knocked on her door. She was still awake, despite the late hour, and wasn't all that surprised when Edwin poked his head in the door.

"Hey Raven, take a walk with me?"

Raven blinked at him. "Ah—sure." She shrugged and met him at the door. "Where are we walking to?"

"You'll see," he replied lightly, entwining his fingers through hers.

To her astonishment, he led her to the hidden room—where they as friends had found and worked on their costumes for the Masque. As soon as he outlined the door with his wand, Raven could hear raised voices within. She raised an eyebrow at Edwin, who simply shrugged and pushed open the door.

Alexis and Clara were standing, facing each other in the room. Clara had tears in her eyes and Alexis looked very close to crying herself.

"You don't _understand_!" Clara was crying, holding out her hands in an entreating gesture.

"I'm so sick of you trying to excuse it all away!" Aly told her, her voice rising in volume. "Every time we talk about it, _you_ find another excuse! I'm tired it, Clara!"

"Aly, I was just trying to explain—"

Edwin pushed Raven in front of him and whispered in her ear. "Fix it."

Raven looked over her shoulder at him, giving him a look that plainly said, 'Are you serious?' She sighed and stepped further into the room. Neither Aly nor Clara had noticed their arrival. She braced herself. "ENOUGH!"

Clara and Alexis both fell into sudden silence. They turned in shock to Raven. Raven pointed to the couch, her face expressionless. "Sit down, both of you."

It took them a moment of stunned silence, but then they both sat down on the couch, as far from each other as possible. Raven stood in front of them, hands on her hips. For a few minutes, she considered them, her crystal eyes narrowed dangerously. Clara was staring at the ground at her feet, looking completely dispirited. Alexis was looking everywhere but at Raven or Clara.

Finally, Raven spoke. "I'm not well," she told them simply. They both looked at her. "I'm a lot stronger than I was weeks ago—but I'm still in danger. Now, I've had a lot of time to think about this. And I've come to the conclusion that this whole situation _sucks_. Yes, Clara was stupid and selfish; she'd admitted as much and apologized for it. Yes, she lied to you, she lied to Edwin. Hell, she lied to me. But she was scared." She looked at Aly. "I forgave her. I don't know if she told you that, but I did. I want you to try and do the same, Alexis." When Alexis remained stubbornly silent, Raven let out an annoyed breath and added, "I need my friends, Alexis. I can't do this alone."

Edwin came up behind her. He put an arm around Raven's waist and drew her a little closer to him. He gave both Clara and Alexis a stern glare. "I'm tired of the fighting," he told them. "I'm tired of you guys going back and forth when we all know how much you love each other. Clara, I was _pissed_ when I found out you had lied to me and everyone else. I'm supposed to be your friend, your best mate, and yet you lied to me. But I can forgive you for that—if only because Raven can forgive you for worse."

Clara sniffed and wiped a few tears away. "I'm sorry, Ed," she murmured.

"I know," Edwin replied quietly. "I know, Clara-dove."

Alexis looked down at the floor, the tears she'd held back finally running down her cheeks. Silently, she reached over and took Clara's hand in her own.

Edwin smiled slightly and nodded to Raven. "Come on," he said softly.

Raven gave the pair one last look and then followed Edwin out of the room. "That was a dirty trick, Rowle," she muttered once they were back in the darkened hall.

"I know," Edwin replied, smiling at her. "But I thought unleashing you on them might do the trick."

"Oh, ha-ha," Raven said. "I feel so useful."

"Worked, didn't it?"

Raven glared at his smug smile. Then she sobered. "Think they'll be alright?"

"I've often wondered that," Edwin said. "Long before you even showed up. They love each other, there's no doubt of that. But sometimes I wonder if they'll forever be butting heads."

They reached her room again and Raven gestured for him to enter. She sat on her bed, her back against the headboard. Edwin sat on the other end of the bed. "So," he said, "was what you said true?"

"What?"

"Are you in danger?"

Raven looked him dead in the eye, wishing she had a different answer. "Yes," she told him. "I am in danger. Not immediate, as far as I can tell, but it's still there."

"Can I help?"

Raven smiled and shook her head. "I don't even know if I can help myself."

Edwin reached over and took her hand. He didn't say anything, he just held on. Raven closed her eyes and sighed deeply. When she opened them again, she was glad to see his smile. That part of her that always felt the cold truth of her situation felt smaller when she was with him.

"What's this?" he asked. Raven glanced down at the bed between them. Her mother's letter lay there.

"It's something from my mother," Raven explained. "Christine, I mean. I found it in our old house." She picked the letter up with her free hand and smiled at it. "Words of encouragement, really, but I'm glad for them." She laughed lightly and set the letter back down. "I may never get used to that name," she murmured to herself.

"What name?" Edwin asked, reaching for the letter.

Raven blanched and grabbed the paper before his hand reached it. "Nothing. Never mind."

"No, really," Edwin said, smiling. "What name?"

Raven mentally kicked herself. "…My real name."

Edwin raised an eyebrow. "Raven isn't your real name?"

"Not the one I was born with anyway," Raven muttered bitterly.

"So…what's your real name?" His grin was rather infectious.

She blushed. She _hated_ it—but she blushed. She opened her mouth and then shut it quickly. Instead, she passed him the letter so he could see the name written at the top. He looked down at it and his smile softened. When he looked back at her, there was a soft light to his eyes. He reached over and touched her cheek. "Emily, huh?" He tugged on a lock of silver hair, still smiling. "Emily. I like that."

Raven gave him a beseeching look. "Can you do me a favor and keep calling me 'Raven'? I'm too used to it now."

"Sure, I can," he replied evenly. "But where did 'Raven' come from, anyway?"

Raven felt herself smile, thinking back. "It was Sirius Black."

Edwin blinked. "Really?"

Raven nodded, still smiling. "Yep. While we were in Azkaban. When they put me in the cell next to his, I was silent at first, didn't say a word for days. But he kept talking to me, trying to keep me calm, especially when the Dementors were around. He'd sit at the edge of his cell and reach his hand through the bars so that he could hold mine. Because I didn't talk back at first, he didn't know my name. So he called his Raven-girl, because of my hair. I eventually told him my name, but he'd still call me Raven. So I kept the name—and it's the name I gave Voldemort when he asked me." She shrugged. "It just seemed right."

"It _is_ right," Edwin told her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And I like 'Raven' too."

* * *

The next morning, shortly before the sun rose, Raven snuck through the halls to Dumbledore's office. She wasn't surprised to see that he was already awake and sitting behind his desk. When he saw her enter, he smiled. "Good morning, Raven," he said. "I was just thinking of having some tea. Join me?"

"Sure," Raven said, sitting in the chair before his desk. She waited until he had the tea ready and had a cup in her hand before she told him why she was there. "Do you have any plans today?" she asked him, taking a sip of tea.

"Nothing specific," he told her. "Breakfast, of course. But beyond that—" He shrugged and smiled at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I wondered if you would help me search through the papers in the Mage Room," Raven said. She blinked in surprise when Fawkes flew over from his perch to land on her lap. She grinned at the phoenix and pet his head. "Morning, Fawkes," she murmured to him. She looked back to Dumbledore. "Sev has been helping me, but he's got classes today and—I'm starting to get scared, Albus," she admitted. "I'm very much afraid that I'm running out of time. Voldemort will almost certain want to test my limits now."

"Why now?" he asked her gently.

Raven paled, realizing her mistake. "I, uh, went back to the Manor."

Dumbledore started at her in silence. "Why did you do this?" he asked her at last.

Raven closed her eyes. "I was three when my mother was murdered, remember? I didn't know where I'd lived before then. I went to the Manor to speak with Gavin. He gave me the name of the little village where he'd found us."

"And you spoke with Voldemort as well?"

"Yes," Raven admitted softly. "He wasn't happy to see that I was restored—and I goaded him a bit as well." She shrugged and tried to look repentant. "I couldn't help myself."

"I bet you could."

"I really couldn't. He's a bully, when it comes right down to it. I like bullies," Raven said, smirking. "They have such big red shiny buttons to push."

Dumbledore shook his head, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Child, you don't know when to stop."

"Guess not." She gave him an innocent look. "So, do you want to help me?"

"Of course," Dumbledore told her patiently. "I've wanted to take a look at those memoirs myself, in any case." He set down his teacup. "Shall I meet you there after breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan," Raven said. "I'm going to head down there now before the students are awake and roaming the halls."

* * *

Dumbledore, true to his word, arrived in the Mage Room shortly after breakfast was over. Raven had taken a chance by leaving the door to the Room of Requirement open, but enchanting it so that anyone besides the Headmaster wouldn't be able to see it.

When he entered the Mage Room, he smiled. "That was cleverly done," he told her, gesturing back to the door. "I thought I'd have to try my best to get into the room on my own. Imagine my surprise when I realized the door was already open!"

Raven grinned at him from over the book in her hands. "Well, Rowena did once say I'd belong to her house if I'd been born a witch."

Dumbledore blinked. "Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Raven flushed lightly and set the book down. "Uh…yeah. That Rowena." She cleared her throat and attempted another smile. "Well, I don't know how true that'd been today. I seem to fit in Slytherin too."

"Ah, forgive me," Dumbledore said, touching her shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just amazing to think you knew the Founders of Hogwarts."

"Not very well," she told him, reaching for another pile of notes. "They were my parents' friends, really. I was just a kid, after all. Tobiah was closer to them than I ever was."

Dumbledore noticed that she did not say his name with the same warmth. "You are angry with him, aren't you?"

Raven sighed and tried very hard not to clench her hands. "I don't know," she said evasively. "I ought to be though." She very calmly turned back to the shelves.

And then lost it by slamming her fist on the shelf in front of her. An edge of power escaped her and the entire bookcase cracked down the middle. Dumbledore stood very still until Raven calmed herself down. Very slowly, Raven turned back to him, a furious light to her eyes.

"Yes, fine, I'm_ angry_ with him," she admitted harshly. She looked over at his portrait, scowling. "I've been over _every_ inch of this room, looking for some hidden compartment or another door—_anything_! But there's nothing…" Her voice trailed off. Her shoulders slumped and she crossed her arms. "Nothing at all." Her eyes were on the rose ring she wore. "I don't understand why he did this. Why he left me nothing of the journals."

"Perhaps he never got the chance to leave them somewhere you could find them?"

"He expected something of Salazar," Raven reminded him, casting a dark look at the mirror at the end of the room. "He knew enough to have a mirror underneath his portrait and fill it with power at his death. So it goes to show that he was preparing it so I would have help after death."

Dumbledore looked at the mirror. "Have you questioned him again?"

Raven nodded shortly. "Once more," she said. She sighed and crossed to the mirror, lifting a hand to the glass. "He didn't even know that Tobiah had a collection of journals," she added. "Let alone where he would hide them. I only thought to look in the old graveyard because it was him that wanted my parents to be buried here." She dropped her hand from the mirror and glared at her own reflection. "I don't like talking to him."

"Understandably," Dumbledore said. He gestured to the shelves. "So where did you and Severus leave off in your search? We'll see how much we can get done—_Raven_!"

The girl fell to her knees, hugging her arms tight across her chest. She remained like that for close to five minutes before she finally opened her eyes again. She smiled slightly up at the worried look on Dumbledore's face. "I'm okay," she told him, a little hoarse. "Voldemort was just trying to—" She cut off, her eyes widened in sudden pain. With a sharp cry, she pitched forward onto the floor, clutching her midsection as though she were being run through with a blade. Dumbledore quickly knelt by her, afraid to touch her as she fought the Dark Lord's pull. He watched with fear as a trickle of dark blood ran from her nose. Again, Raven opened her eyes—more cautiously this time.

"Raven?"

"Ow."

Dumbledore gave a weak laugh and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is it over?"

"I'm not sure," Raven said, her fear creeping into her voice and making it shake.

"Did he manage to pull power from you?"

"No," Raven replied, trembling. "But it was a close call."

She sounded so frightened, so bewildered, that Dumbledore felt his heart ache. "Perhaps we should get you back to your room."

"No," Raven said quickly, her voice stronger. "No, we don't have time for this. We have to—_Ahh_!" She fell forward again, little gasps of pain escaping her lips through she tried to hold them back. Dumbledore watched, helpless, as her whole body began to tremble as her defenses gave way. The gasps of pain quickly became cries—and then screams. Raven fell to her side, curling into a ball on the floor. Lines of silver ran through her dark hair, drops of blood now fell to the floor from her nose and mouth.

Finally, Raven's body seemed to uncurl and the screaming came to a stop. For long moments, Raven remained prone on the floor, gasping for breath, her eyes screwed shut. Dumbledore reached over to grasp her hand. "Raven…child, can you hear me?"

Raven nodded, not opening her eyes. A small whimper escaped her lips as she pushed herself up on her knees again. Her hair, now nearly a third of it silver/white, fell to hide her face from sight. Her shoulders began to shake, though Dumbledore heard no sobbing.

Then she retched, a wave of blood pouring from her mouth and onto the floor. When it passed, Raven still remained where she was, the blood staining her robes at the knee.

Dumbledore slowly lifted his hand and moved the curtain of hair away from her face. Raven glanced at him, lines of blood beneath her nose, and at the corner of her mouth. She then closed her eyes again and Dumbledore saw a red line of blood escape each eye like tears

"Oh, child," he murmured, wiping one bloody tear away.

"I knew he would do this. Just batter against my defenses until I fall and break." Her voice was weak and rough, but Dumbledore heard the rage giving her strength beneath it. "—I need those _damn journals_!" Her eyes opened again and she attempted to stand on her own. Dumbledore quickly caught her arm and helped her to her feet. "I can't keep _doing_ this," she whispered, desperation edging into her words.

Dumbledore kept a gentle hold of her arm. He had no words of comfort that would not sound empty, but Raven seemed to understand his feelings. She let him wipe the blood from her face before she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. She even leaned against him as he led her to the doorway.

Silent, and thankfully undetected, they made it to her hidden room. Raven collapsed into her bed, burying her face in her pillow for a moment as Dumbledore sat down in the single chair. After a few minutes of exhausted silence, Raven turned her head towards him. There were fresh tears in her eyes, but she paid them no mind.

"He's going to do that again," she told him plainly. "Now that he knows I can't fight him without end, he'll start pulling again and again. Just like before—and I won't be able to stop him." She turned her head away again. "I…Every time he pulls power, it feels like he pulling me underwater and holding me there until I drown." She inhaled deeply and sighed. "I can't breathe; I can't speak except to scream."

"We left the room open," Dumbledore said. "This evening, after classes are over, I'll take Snape back and he and I will search the rooms. You need to rest, my dear," he said firmly when she opened her mouth to argue.

"Fine," she said at last. She felt so drained; it wasn't hard not to argue more. "But I have a favor to ask."

"I'd be happy to help," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly.

"I want to talk to Harry," Raven said. "I haven't seen him at all since he discovered I was here."

"I'll pass a message to him," Dumbledore said.

"You could bring him here."

"Not today, my dear," the Headmaster was not going to be budged, "perhaps tomorrow."

Raven sighed and hid her face in the pillow again. "I can deal with that," she said, her voice muffled.

Dumbledore chuckled, standing as he did so. He ran a hand once over Raven's hair. "Rest," he told her again. "I'll go back to the Mage Room and keep searching."

"You do that." Again her voice was muffled by the pillow.

* * *

Snape came to her room that evening, his face taunt with worry. She was sleeping, curled like a cat underneath the blankets. Her silvered hair was fanned around her face. Snape thought she looked a little gaunter than before, but it could have been the weary expression on her sleeping face. He stood by her bedside, gazing down at her. He remembered the rare times she'd still be sleeping when he'd walk into his sitting room in the morning.

_She always looks so much younger when she's asleep. Is it just because her eyes are closed and I can't see the age behind them? Or is it that she's missing that mask she wears when she's awake? _

Snape heard a gentle knock on the door and turned around quickly, scowling. Raven did not stir as Snape crossed back to the door and opened it a crack.

The Rowle boy stood there, surprise clear on his face. "Professor Snape! I—"

Snape resisted the urge to slam the door in the boy's face. "She's asleep, Rowle."

Edwin blinked and then frowned. "Is she okay?"

"Not especially," Snape replied dryly.

Edwin hesitated, not wanting to leave without seeing Raven himself. His mind was practically screaming this at Snape too. The professor bit back a curse and opened the door further so that Rowle could see the sleeping girl. Snape watched, curious, as Edwin's eyes softened when they fell upon Raven's face. "She's looks exhausted," Edwin murmured. He shook his head. "I'll come back tomorrow," he told Snape. "Will—will you let her know I was here?"

"I'll tell her," Snape said, eager for the boy to leave.

"Thank you, sir," Edwin said, nodding his head to the professor. Once he had walked away, Snape quietly shut the door again.

With a sigh, he went to the chair near the bed and fell into it. He put one hand to his face, covering his eyes. Before he knew it, he was asleep himself.

"Sev?" The voice was muffled, speaking through a fog. Snape stirred in his sleep, not really wanting to wake. But the voice called again, insistent. Snape slowly opened his eyes, vaguely wondering how long he'd been out.

Raven was sitting up in bed, smiling softly at him. There was lingering weariness in her pale face, but she looked much better than before. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Well, it was nighttime, actually, but he didn't point this out. "What time is it?" he asked her, suddenly wondering if he'd slept past dinner in the Great Hall.

"About nine and yes, you missed dinner," Rave told him. When he raised an eyebrow at her, she grinned. "No, I didn't read your mind. Your stomach growled."

Snape scowled and sat up a little straighter. When she continued to grin at him, he relented enough to smirk back. "How do you feel?"

"Not too bad," she replied. "I slept most of the day, which probably helped."

"Good." Snape pushed himself up out of the chair. "Rowle was here," he told her.

Very much like Edwin's, her eyes softened at the mention of his name. "Guess I was pretty out of it."

"You were out cold," Snape said dryly. "He said he would come back tomorrow though."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, right?"

"It is," Snape said, giving her a look. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering."

A wonder that Snape didn't believe her for a moment.


	27. Drowning

**Chapter Twenty-six: Drowning**

* * *

Snape returned to her room early the next morning, a little surprised to see her already awake and at her window. He paused in the doorway, simply looking at her. The morning sun was shining brightly into the window, catching the silver in her hair and making it glow. It wasn't until she turned to look back at him that he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied, blinking sleepily at him.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

Raven shrugged. "A little." She looked out the window, turning her face away from him. "Chasing nightmares."

Snape sat in the chair beside the bed. "Chasing them or running from them?"

Raven scowled at him. "We ran in circles with one another, took turns."

Snape snorted and shook his head.

They each lost themselves in a book for the next couple of hours, silently taking comfort from one another's company. It wasn't until late morning that someone intruded their fragile peace.

When the knock came to the door, Snape was closest to the door. Raven waited at the window seat, wondering who it was. When Snape scowled at someone she couldn't see, she thought she had a pretty good idea.

Sure enough, when Snape stepped back to open the door wider, Dumbledore stood there with Harry at his side. The Headmaster shot a warm smile at Raven. "Good morning, Raven."

"Good morning, Headmaster," she replied, quite deliberately not using his given name in front of Harry. "Hi, Harry," she added, smiling at him.

"Hi," Harry said, casting a slightly wary glance at Snape.

Snape looked back at Raven, who gave him a beseeching look in return. He bit back an irritated sigh and stepped to the door. "I'll come back later, Raven."

"Thank you, Sev," Raven said.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave as well," Dumbledore said. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"I appreciate this, Headmaster," Raven told him as he turned to go.

"Anything to help, my dear," Dumbledore replied. "Come on now, Severus," he said to the professor, clapping the man on the back as they walked out of the little room.

Harry stood, unsure of what to do or say. "You look better," he said at last.

"In a lot of ways, I am," she said, smiling slightly. "Come in and sit, Harry." She waited until he hesitantly took the chair by the bed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I'd wondered if you were still here," Harry said. "It's been weeks since—"

"Since you found me out?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "You can be mad at me, Harry. I do deserve it."

"Dumbledore told me about what Voldemort's done to you," Harry told her. "And why you were in Azkaban. He said that Sirius helped you a lot."

"He did," Raven said. "He was my only friend, for a long and horrible time."

"But why didn't you escape with him? Why didn't he tell anyone about you?"

Raven was silent, looking out the window. "Do you remember the first time we talked about Sirius together?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "We were at Hagrid's."

"Do you remember what I said about Sirius then? Not about how we met, but when I told you he offered to take me away with him?"

"Er…" Harry thought back, trying to remember. "Didn't you say you were afraid?"

"I did," Raven said with a nod. "That I was too afraid and too used to the world I lived in. I was afraid of the world," she added. "And part of me was waiting for Voldemort to come. Many of the Death Eaters surrounding me were so sure that he was going t come for them. I wanted to wait for him."

"_Why_?"

"Because my mother was murdered by a Death Eater," Raven replied. "I wanted answers and I thought I could get them from Voldemort." She smirked. "I was right, but the answers came at a very high cost."

"And why didn't he tell anyone about you?" Harry asked again. "I mean, Sirius wasn't the kind of person to leave a kid in a place like Azkaban."

"No, he wasn't," Raven agreed. "But I made him promise not to tell anyone about me. I told him I would find my own way out. He didn't like it," she said. "But I was insistent." She held up a hand and stared at it. "I wouldn't be surprised if I unintentionally used a little power to keep him to his promise."

Harry read more in her voice. "You wish you'd gone with him instead."

"There isn't a day that passes," Raven told him. "How different would things be if I had escaped with him, kept my distance from Voldemort altogether?"

"You seem—different," Harry said hesitantly.

"A lot has happened the last couple of months, Harry," she said. "I've discovered a great deal about myself and my powers." She smiled darkly. "I can fight him, it seems. The link between us does not guarantee him power."

"So he's not getting power from you anymore?"

Raven turned away. "He's getting power," she said. "He managed to steal a good piece of it from me the other day," she grinned, "but damned if I didn't make him fight for it."

Harry almost smiled back, but something stopped him. "I'm sorry—about when I found you, I mean."

"Don't be," Raven told him firmly. "I told you, you have every right to be angry with me. I lied to you, to everyone. I did try to cut ties with Voldemort when I came here to Hogwarts, but I did come under his orders."

"Is it true that Clara Bauman is the one who sent me the note?"

"She did, yes."

"Why though? I thought she was you friend."

"Voldemort threatened her, frightened her," Raven explained simply. She waved her hand to dismiss it. "I've already spoken with her. I forgave her, though I'm a little hesitant about trusting her again."

"I wonder why," Harry muttered. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Raven smiled warmly, but there was a sadness to it as well. "I don't know, Harry. But I'll let you know if I find out." A she smiled at him, she thought of what she'd learned about Snape just days before. _I wonder if Harry will ever know?_

* * *

Harry left shortly after that, promising to come back another day. Raven was glad that he didn't seem to be angry with her still. _I do need all the help I can get_, she thought after he'd left. _And I doubt there's anyone else closer to Voldemort's mind than Harry._

She glanced over at the door when she heard the quiet knock. "Come in," she called.

Edwin stuck his head in the door and smiled. "Glad to see you're awake," he said, entered the room. He closed the door and then sat with her at the window.

Raven smiled at him, glad to just see him. "Sorry that I was out when you came by yesterday," she said.

"What happened?" Edwin asked seriously. "You looked horrible."

Raven hesitated. "Voldemort pulled power," she said. "That always drains me."

"It hurts you."

"Yes."

They were quiet for a few minutes; Raven wasn't sure what else to say. "How are Clara and Aly?" she asked him when she couldn't stand the silence.

Edwin shrugged. "They're not yelling at each other anymore, but I don't know how well they are together."

Raven had the sudden urge to touch his face. She lifted a hand and pressed her palm to his cheek. Edwin leaned into her touch and Raven finally caught a flash of the pain he was feeling. "Edwin," she said softly. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"Clara made her choices."

"But_ I_ was the catalyst," Raven murmured. "If I hadn't come to Hogwarts—"

"Hey," Edwin cut her off. "Never say that. I'm glad you came here. No matter what happened," he told her, taking her hand. "I'm glad I met you."

"Edwin, I—" The rest of the sentence got caught in her throat. Her eyes widened and Edwin noticed that her hand had become cold.

"Raven?"

"Edwin, I need you to get Snape," she told him quickly, her voice strained. "And Dumbledore—hurry!"

"But what's wrong?"

"Voldemort." As the name left her lips, she cried out and hugged herself tight, as though trying to hold herself together. "_Please_!"

Edwin jumped to his feet and ran for the door, casting one last worried look over his shoulder as he went.

Raven dropped to her knees on the floor once he left and fought with everything she had against Voldemort's pull. _Damned if I'm not going to fight you for this, Slytherin's brat_. She felt the pull lessen, but she didn't trust it. Not after the last time.

Sure enough, she felt the link whip pain through her a second time. Again, she gritted her teeth and slammed her weakened barriers down against him.

"Raven!"

She lifted her head cautiously when she heard Snape's voice. She saw him, Dumbledore, and Edwin all rush into the room. Snape knelt beside her. "The Dark Lord?"

Raven nodded quickly as she held off the pain. She felt a sharp string in her temples and felt the blood flow from her nose. She heard Edwin's curse and knew without looking that he was also kneeling beside her. She reached out, her hand shaking, and he immediately took her hand in his. Somehow, it seemed to help her. The pull lessened again and Raven opened her eyes. "That was the second," she rasped to Snape and Dumbledore. "If it's like last time, he'll try once more."

They sat in waiting for a minute, but no new attack came. Raven felt her heart pound in trepidation. "Trying to lull me into complacency," she muttered bitterly.

"Let's get you off the floor," Snape said.

With his and Edwin's help, she was able to get to her feet and sit on the edge of her bed. Dumbledore stood beside her and touched her shoulder. "Did he get anything?"

Raven shook her head, "No." She wiped the blood away from under her nose with a grimace. "But I doubt it's over yet." The weakness in her limbs was making her shake. With a miserable gesture she crawled into the bed and laid her head on the pillow.

Edwin glanced at Snape and Dumbledore, and then sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want me to go?" he asked her softly.

"No," Raven said quickly, turning her head to look at him. "No, I want you to stay."

He took her hand again and she closed her eyes. It was then that the pain ripped though her again. She couldn't stop the sudden scream of agony that tore from her throat.

"_Raven_!" Edwin cried, grasping her hand tight in his. It had gone cold again and felt like ice in his own.

"Just hold on, Edwin," Dumbledore said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do."

Raven held onto his hand like a lifeline. A new line of blood ran from her nose.

"Raven," Edwin murmured miserably.

Finally, Raven opened her eyes and looked up at him. She whispered his name, still clinging to his hand. Then she turned over to the side of the bed and began to cough, blood spilling from her mouth onto the floor. Edwin quickly and gently pulled her hair back from her face until the coughing ceased. He didn't flinch at the blood at all. His face was set with anger and determination.

Raven sat up and wiped the blood from her lip. Then she leaned against Edwin, who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

Dumbledore looked at the pair closely, smiling slightly. "Are you alright, child?" he asked gently.

"I think so," she murmured. "It's not as bad as last time," she added, lifting her head slightly. "I think that it's an effort for him," she told him and Snape. "That may be the only reason he isn't trying this more. If he doesn't get the power he's trying to pull from me, it leaves him weakened."

"That would be to our advantage," Snape said. He reached over to touch her silvered hair. "If only it didn't weaken _you_ so badly."

"This is starting to piss me off."

Edwin snorted, holding back a laugh. Raven gave him an irritable look, but he only smiled in response. "Glad to see you're okay," he said.

Raven sighed and shook her head, before laying it on his shoulder again.

"We'll figure this out," Edwin told her. He kissed her forehead, still holding her close.

Dumbledore touched Snape's shoulder. He gestured to the door. Snape hesitated, obviously not wanting to leave Raven so soon after an attack. But Dumbledore was already halfway out the door. Cursing silently, he followed the Headmaster out.

"What?" he snapped once the door was closed behind them.

"They have a connection," Dumbledore told him quietly. "Can't you see it?"

"I suppose," Snape said grudgingly. "What does that have anything to do with—"

"It helped her," Dumbledore said. "To have him there during the attack."

"I noticed it didn't seem to hurt her as badly," Snape admitted. "But do you really think it's because of the _boy_?"

"It could just be because she loves him," Dumbledore said. He smiled when Snape paled at the word.

"You can't be serious."

Dumbledore simply shrugged and continued down the hall. "I suppose we'll see."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Edwin stayed with her. They both lay in her bed, with her resting her head on his shoulder. He kept an arm around her, and his free hand held a book that he read aloud to her. He read for hours as she desperately fought off her weakness.

When she fell into a trouble sleep, he remained.

When the afternoon came, Snape returned briefly to see her. He knocked quietly and entered the room nearly silent. Edwin looked a little abashed at being in bed with her then, but Snape did his best not to toss the boy bodily from the room.

"How long has she been asleep?" the professor asked instead.

"A couple of hours," Edwin replied quietly, looking down at her. "She fought it tooth and nail though."

Snape snorted. "I bet she did." He sighed, seeing the fragile tranquility on her sleeping face. "Let her sleep," he said. "I'll come back if she calls for me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Edwin promised, his eyes still upon Raven.

Snape hesitated. He could see the truth in the forefront on the boy's mind. "…I know you aren't."

* * *

Dumbledore looked up as Snape entered his office. "How is she?" he asked at once.

"Sleeping," Snape replied, sitting down with a heavy sigh. "The Rowle boy is with her."

"Ah, good."

Snape glared at him. "You are so convinced, aren't you?"

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "I am. And so are you, otherwise you wouldn't be half as sour as you are now."

Having no reply to that, Snape simply continued to glare at the Headmaster. Then he looked away, his harsh expression fading away. "Do you really think it will help her?"

"I think it's already helping her," Dumbledore told him. "Having you has helped her too, perhaps my presence has even had a positive effect, but she and Edwin have something that strengthens them both immensely."

"Love can be a weakness."

"You and I both know that," Dumbledore murmured, his voice low and somewhat distracted. "But it is our strength as well."

Snape thought of Lily—of the sight he caught of her in Christine's memories and felt his heart clenched in fresh pain. "A strength?"

Dumbledore looked at him. "I've told you before, Severus, it is the best of you. Well," he added with a smile, "Raven shows there is still strength in your heart."

Snape closed his eyes and turned away.

"You love her, Severus," Dumbledore insisted. "She is your ward, a—"

"A daughter," Snape murmured. A great fear sunk him down. "I'm no kind of father, Dumbledore," he snapped suddenly. "It's just not in me."

"I think it is, whether you see it or not."

Snape cursed vehemently and stood, walking to the window. For a long and tense moment, he was silent.

But in his mind, he couldn't help but see the baby Raven had been. The little patch of raven-black hair, the bright and trusting blue eyes that showed no pain, and only love.

* * *

Night fell before Raven woke again. When she did, it only took her a moment to realize that sometime during the evening, Edwin had fallen asleep himself.

She carefully removed his arm and slipped from the bed. For a moment, she stood beside the bed, watching him sleep. "I'm sorry, Edwin," she whispered, more for her benefit than his. "I'll be back."

She escaped the little room, following her dark train of thought right to the Mage Room. She strode down the length of the room to the tall and narrow mirror. Without a word, she pressed her palm to the glass.

The dark smoke filled the glass, obscuring the reflection of the room. The shade of Slytherin appeared in the darkness, pressing his hands against the wall of his prison. "_Jesalisss…"_

"We have to talk."

The shade gave her a sincere half-bow. "_I am at your disssposal, my lady_."

Raven scowled at him. "I'm sure."

* * *

Edwin woke with a start, confused by his surroundings. It took him a moment to recognize Raven's little room—and to realize that Raven wasn't there with him. He frowned and looked around. "Raven?"

He stood and went to the door, throwing it open. Not seeing her there, he went on down the hall. _Could she have gone to Dumbledore's office? Or maybe to Snape's?_ But the room she'd shown him and Aly floated to the surface of his mind. _The Mage Room_.

It was close to midnight, so he was careful walking through the hall, keeping an ear out for any sigh of Filch or his cat. When he reached the space of wall that led to the Room of Requirement, he was surprised to see that the door was visible, but not open. _Strange,_ he thought as he reached for the door. _Raven had to pace in front of it before it appeared, didn't she?_ He stepped into the dark room beyond, recognizing it as the pathway to the Mage Room. The door beyond was open, shining light into the shadowed Room of Requirement.

Now Edwin paused, for he heard Raven's voice echoing from the Mage Room. It sounded as though she were yelling at someone else inside. There was a level of pain and desperation in her tone that shone through, despite the fact that the echo made it hard for Edwin to understand precisely what she was saying. "Raven?" he called out, approaching the open door.

The shouting immediately ceased. Edwin stood in the doorway, looking down the length of the room. Raven stood at the far end, her hand pressed to the tall mirror that stood there. …There was no one else in the room.

Edwin frowned and walked down the room to her. "I thought I heard shouting— Who were you arguing with?"

"No one," Raven said, her voice harsh. She swiftly walked away from the mirror, going to the shelves of papers and books. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Edwin looked at her, no sign that her brusqueness had affected him. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," she snapped, her back to him as she randomly grabbed a book from the shelf. "I don't need you here."

"Sure you don't," he replied dryly, coming up behind her. He grabbed the book from her hand, earning a fresh glare. He raised an eyebrow at her in reply. "Tell me what's wrong, Raven," he said firmly, his tone allowing no argument. "Tell me how I can help you."

The glare faded from her face, leaving only the pain and desperation he had heard in her voice. "…I—I need to find something—and I'm running out of time. You saw what happened today," she reminded him. "It's going to get worse—I can_ feel_ it."

"What are you looking for?" Edwin asked, glancing at the row of shelves and drawers. "Can I help look?"

Raven sighed and turned towards the portraits. She pointed to Tobiah's. "I still need to find his journals," she told him plainly. "He wrote extensively in them the last few years of his life. He was a genius of Magecraft and I need his expertise if I'm going to sever the link between me and Voldemort." She crossed her arms, hugging herself. "It'll kill me otherwise," she murmured. "And I can't let it."

Edwin looked over at the portrait, frowning slightly. He slowly walked over to it, staring at the edge where the tear in the canvas was.

Raven sighed and turned away from the painting again, not wanting to see Tobiah's eyes upon her, painted or no. _I'm so tired of this—the scrambling after something that may or may not help me. What if I finally find the journals, but there's nothing in them that will tell me how to sever the link? What if there's _nothing_ that can help me?_ She didn't want to think about it. I feel so tired. She placed her hands on a drawer, steadying herself. _I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place. I _died_ a thousand years ago. The only reason I'm here now is because of Slytherin and his brat's meddling_. She fought against the thought, but it surfaced despite her efforts.

_Maybe I should just let myself die._

"Raven?"

_Maybe I could go back to the Manor—find wherever I was buried on the grounds and take the bones from Voldemort's grasp. I'll burn them to ash—maybe then I could rest. _

_But god, Severus would be pissed at me for leaving the grounds again. How would I explain it to him? 'Sorry Sev, I'm trying to make sure that I can actually _die_ without the issue of being brought back?' He'd hate me for even _thinking_ about it._

"Raven!"

She turned on her heel, scowling at the break in her dark thoughts. "What?"

Edwin stood at the portrait of Tobiah, glaring right back at her. Then he reached up and pulled on the side of the frame. There was a sharp click—

—and the portrait swung away from the wall like a door.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. She fell back against the drawer and stared.

Very slowly, she approached the portrait and Edwin, taking in the sight. Edwin stood back as she moved closer, letting her examine what lay inside the space behind the painting. The back of the portrait was the reflective surface of a mirror. Raven touched a hand to it, feeling the familiar pulse of power. An edge of it slithered up her arm, strengthening her after the attack earlier in the day. She breathed in the warm power, closing her eyes as she did so, and a part of her desperation faded away. She opened her eyes and looked behind the portrait.

Inside the little space was a pile of thin, leather bound journals, pages yellowed with time. Beside the journals was a large, gilded box. When she reached to pull it out, she was surprised by how heavy it was. She ignored it then, attention quickly going back to the journals. Here _they are. All that searching and they were _right_ here. But_— She blinked and glanced at Edwin. _We _looked_ at the portraits—How could we not after the hidden power inside Tobiah's. What did Edwin see that we didn't_?

"Are they the journals?" Edwin asked her, nodding to the thin volumes inside.

Raven reached in again and took the journal from the top of the pile. One quick look at the handwriting confirmed it. "Yes. These are Tobiah's journals." A vast and encompassing joy surged through her as she spoke the words. But there was still that troublesome thought at the edge of her mind. "Edwin—?" She looked over at him, clutching the journal to her heart. "How—how did you do that?"

Edwin blinked at her and then shrugged, looking at the portrait. "I just—looked at it. It made sense." He touched the mirror. "This is where he hid the power, right? It made sense for him to hide more here." He looked back to Raven, baffled by the expression on her face. "What?"

Raven reached up, pressed her hand to his cheek. "You may have just saved my life."


	28. Certainty

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Certainty**

* * *

Raven burst into Dumbledore's office without a word. The Headmaster was standing by his window. He turned and blinked at the girl…then he saw what Raven clutched to her chest. He took a step towards her and Raven immediately held out the thin volume to him.

"Raven, is this…?"

"The journals," Raven told him, smiling.

"You _found_ them? Where were they?"

"They were in the Mage Room," Raven replied. "But, I didn't find them…_Edwin_ did."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, catching the depth of what Raven was saying. "Where exactly were they?"

"Behind Tobiah's portrait," Raven replied in a falsely light voice. "There was a hidden space behind it. The journals are there—along with a rather heavy box. I've not looked into the box yet."

Dumbledore stopped and considered a moment. "So, you have the journals."

"Now all that's left is to read them." Raven took back the journal in Dumbledore's hand and held it close. "And pray he left me something I can use."

"Let me call for Severus," Dumbledore said. "He'll want to know at once."

Not five minutes later, Snape appeared at the door, entering without even pausing to knock. "The journals?"

Raven laughed, grinning with elation. "I've got them," she told him, looking up at him. "Sev, I might be alright. If I'm right, and Tobiah figured out what Slytherin was trying to do, then he might have a way to break this link." She held up the journal with a feral grin. "This is my best chance. If I can sever the link, then Voldemort can no longer hurt me."

"He may seek to kill you then, Raven," Dumbledore told her. "If you are no longer a pawn he can use—"

"I'm aware of that," Raven said, glancing at the Headmaster. But her eyes snapped back to Snape. "Severus, if I manage this—if I find a way to break the link and free myself—I'll have to leave Hogwarts—I'd have to leave the Wizarding world altogether."

Snape stared at her. "_What_? Why would you have to do that? You'd be perfectly safe here at Hogwarts."

"I won't be safe until he's dead, Severus," Raven told him. "If I break the link, there's no telling whether or not Voldemort can recreate it." She shook her head. "I won't take that chance. But if I leave, I give Voldemort no options. He could try to hunt me, but he'd fail. With no one using my magic but me, I could risk using a bit to keep myself from his sight."

"So you'd just leave?" It was an accusation, and though Snape was a master at hiding his emotions, Raven knew exactly what sentiment went into the words he spat out.

"Only until he's no longer a problem," she replied. She set the journal on Dumbledore's desk and grabbed Snape's wrists, making him face her. "I'd never leave you forever, Sev. You know that…don't you?"

Snape looked down at her, his face expressionless. "What do I know, Raven?" he asked her. "Nothing in this world is certain, you can't say differently."

"I can," Raven retorted sharply, keeping hold of him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dumbledore retreat out the door, a small smile on his face as he left. "Because I know _for certain_ that you are my greatest friend." When he continued to stare down at her, a slight disbelief to his eyes, she bit back angry words. "Do you have any idea how _lost_ I would be, if I didn't have you with me? What would have happened to me if no one pledged to Dumbledore that I wasn't the enemy, if I wasn't able to come to Hogwarts at all?" She tried a smile, but it felt weak. "Who looked after me whenever I broke down? Who kept me steady throughout everything horrid I learned about my past?"

She looked down and pushed the left sleeve of his robes up past his elbow. The Dark Mark was dark against his skin, a constant and terrible reminder to him. Raven touched the mark with a gentle hand, covering it from sight. She looked back up at him, meeting his eyes. "And who understands me better than you? With all my choices, good and bad, you have _never_ judged me, and nor have you excused me."

"How could I judge you when I've done worse in the Dark Lord's name?" Snape said, looking away. "Don't be stupid."

"And _that_ is exactly what I mean," Raven said, drawing his eyes back to her. She smiled, and this time it felt genuine. "We're kindred spirits, you and I. Our minds work the same way and you know it."

"Raven." He felt himself weaken.

"I would _never_ leave you unless it was absolutely necessary," she told him firmly.

"I know."

Raven blinked at him, surprised, but pleased all the same. "You know?"

"Yes," Snape said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know. I don't like it. But you're right—you won't be safe until he's gone for good. I just fear that may not come anytime soon. I fear that I will lose you in the time that passes."

She smiled, a warmth to her eyes that was not often seen. She leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him. "You can't lose me—I'm like a bad penny, I'll just keep turning up when you least expect it."

Snape gave a weak laugh and put an arm over her, holding her close. "Brat," he sighed the word. He closed his eyes, a cold part of his heart finally warmed. Then his eyes snapped open, a new thought in them. "What of Rowle?"

"Edwin?" Raven pulled back, confused.

"What of him…when you have to leave?"

Raven glanced away, eyes falling to the journal on Dumbledore's desk. "I don't think I could ever leave him. Something tells me he'll never really leave me either."

* * *

Raven sat cross-legged on her bed, four of the journals spread out on the blanket before her and another lay open in her lap. Her eyes darted back and forth across the pages, quickly taking in the familiar, somehow comforting, handwriting.

It had been nearly a week since the discovery of the journals and she had spent many hours pouring over them. There were at least a dozen thin volumes of Tobiah's work in Magecraft, and she was just more than half done with them now.

Edwin sat on the corner of her bed, another journal in his hands as well. He had taken to reading the ones that Raven had finished. He told himself that he was trying to help Raven find whatever she was looking for in them—but in his heart he knew that he just wanted to know the man whom Raven had loved in her previous life. It was something of a surprise to Edwin that he liked the man that Tobiah had been. It was baffling, and a little odd to him.

"It's getting late," he finally said to Raven, shutting the journal he held. "You should probably get some sleep."

"I'm fine," Raven told him, not looking up from the page she was on.

"Raven, if you wear yourself out to a shadow, you'll be of no use to anyone." Edwin reached out and pulled the journal from her hands and held it out of her reach. "I know for a fact that you barely slept last night and it has left shadows under those pretty eyes of yours."

Raven laughed weakly and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder. He put a hand on her back and kissed her hair gently. Something inside Raven seemed to click into place.

"I love you."

Edwin pulled back, smiling slightly, though a little dazed. "Why?" he asked her softly.

She smiled back at him. "Because underneath that distain for your fellow man, you can be sweet. Because you make me laugh whenever I need it… Because throughout everything I've learned about myself and shared with you, you've treated me just the same." She touched his cheek. "Because you forgive me before I ever ask. Because I know I can trust you without ever questioning it." Her smile widened and she put her lips very close to his. "Because I know you love me back." She gently pressed her lips against his.

"I _do_ love you," Edwin told her when they broke from the kiss. He ran a hand through her silvered hair and kissed her forehead. "As amazing as it feels to me, I love you. I'm going to stick by you, Raven," he said, his voice serious. "No matter what happens—you'll always have me. I know things are uncertain right now and nothing may come of us together," He smiled warmly, "but when this is all over, we'll have all the time in the world."

Raven smiled too, but hers was sad. "I don't know that I have time, Edwin," she told him quietly. "I've only chance keeping me alive right now."

"Then we'll keep looking for answers," he said, holding up the journal in his hand. "They're here—I know they are."

"I believe you," Raven said, touching his cheek again. A part of her wanted to tell him her plans to run if she broke free from Voldemort's grasp, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. _Maybe he'll even run with me_.

"You do need to get some sleep," Edwin reminded her, slowly pulling away and getting to his feet. He kissed her cheek and then her lips before forcing himself to walk to the door. "I'll be back in the morning and we'll keep reading through the journals."

"Severus told me that he'd help too," Raven said, wishing he would stay. "He and Dumbledore will be here tomorrow to catch up with us."

"Good," Edwin said, nodding. "Having more eyes always helps." He grinned at her. "I love you."

She smiled back liking the sound of the words. "I love you too."

"Goodnight, Raven," Edwin said, hesitating at the door a little longer. Finally, he ducked his head and left the room before he found another reason to linger.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, rapidly reading through the seventh journal. Snape sat in the chair beside the bed, holding the third journal in his hands, carefully combing through it. Likewise, Edwin sat at the window, the fifth journal before him.

"He's very organized," Snape said, breaking a rather long stretch of silence. "Your Tobiah—he's methodical, his journals read almost like a textbook on Magecraft."

"His intention, I'm sure," Raven replied, not looking up from the journal she held. "All I've seen so far in the previous journals are things that Tobiah taught me himself. He was writing these journals much longer than I thought. The first one dates about the time he was thirteen—That's before he came to teach me."

Silence fell again as the three turned their attention back to the journals. In the back of Raven's mind, as she read on, a sliver of fear echoed through.

_It's been more than a week since Voldemort pulled power. I hate not knowing when he'll try next. He always strikes at different times, different days…it's nerve-wracking. _

What she hated most though, was the weakness he left her with every time he took power from her. It made her feel helpless and angry all at the same time. _And I thought I could hold him off longer than that—I'd hoped when I fought him off the first time that I had my answer. But I was wrong, wasn't I? _

_But this is promising_, she thought, turning another page. _I have the journals—all of Tobiah's knowledge at my fingertips—I just have to find what I need to use against Voldemort. _

…_Hold on a moment—_

Raven smiled down at the page she'd stopped on. _Well, well, what do we have here_?

"Mirrors hold power," she read aloud. Edwin and Snape looked over at her. "He has it written here."

She glanced up at them, smiling slightly. "Toby was always experimenting—apparently," she said, reading on, "he was trying to figure a way to _store_ power that you use could later. He tried metals first, rings and bit of jewelry one could wear—they would take the power, but you couldn't use it again. Then he got his hands on a hand-mirror and decided to try that." She grinned at the others. "Guess it worked," she said, dryly.

She looked down at the date scribbled near the top of the page. "According to the date—he was just about seventeen when he discovered his 'mirror trick'. Well, that makes sense."

"So, that's why he had the mirror put under his portrait," Edwin said, brows shooting up. "Well."

"Seems to be the case," Raven said with a slight shrug. She continued reading and her smile grew. "_Now_ we're getting into what he didn't have time to teach me. These last journals will hold the answer… if the answer exists at all."

* * *

Later in the day, when Snape had to leave to prepare a class for Monday, Raven moved over to the window seat with Edwin and they continued to read. As Raven was finishing the seventh volume, a knock came to the door, jarring her out of her rhythm.

"I've got it." Edwin got to his feet before she'd fully realized someone had knocked and went to the door. When he looked through a crack in the door, his eyebrows shot up. "Hi."

Clara grinned at him sheepishly. "Hi, Ed. Is this a good time? Can we come in?"

Alexis, holding Clara's arm, smiled too. Edwin grinned right back and stepped back so they could enter the little room.

Raven looked up as they came in and a smile lit her pale face when she saw the two of them together. "Hi, Aly, Clara. Good to see you guys."

Clara winked at her and then collapsed onto the bed. "Whatcha working on?" she asked, nodding to the pile of journals beside Raven at the window.

"Just a little research," Raven said. Edwin didn't miss the falsely casual tone. He took the subtle hint that Raven did not wish to discuss the journals with their two other friends. "So, how are you guys?"

"Doing good," Aly said, sitting next to Clara on the bed as Edwin returned to the window seat. Her eyes lit to the added silver in Raven's hair and a flash of concern crossed her face. "Are _you_ doing okay?"

Raven saw where her eyes had drifted and nodded. "I'm okay—it's just a side effect, Aly."

"Don't know if 'Raven' still suits you, Rae," Clara said. "You're losing your black feathers there."

Edwin opened his mouth, but with a quick warning glare from Raven, he shut it before Aly or Clara noticed. He shared a secret smile with Raven before turning back to his friend. "What, Clara, you've never seen a white raven before?"

Clara shrugged and smirked at Edwin. "And you have?"

Edwin rolled his eyes. "Not personally, but all the same—"

"Oh, stop trying to sound smarter than you are," Clara scoffed playfully. "Aly's the Ravenclaw here, remember?"

"He's right though."

"Aly!" Clara exclaimed in mock hurt. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

Raven laughed along with the others, and felt a strange swell of emotion course through her. As she glanced around at each face around her, she realized what it was.

_We're back—like we all used to be when we met. Everyone's laughing, talking, and teasing each other…it's like nothing bad ever happened, like we've never been apart_. Her throat suddenly closed and she quickly turned her face away from the group.

Edwin, sitting beside her, saw the reaction. He smiled sadly and ran a hand down her cheek. When Raven glanced at him, she saw that he knew what she was thinking and felt it too. She smiled gratefully and turned back to the others. Aly and Clara didn't seem to notice her odd reaction, as they were both still teasing one another mercilessly.

The rest of the afternoon passed rather quickly, with Aly and Clara there. It was a welcome break, in Edwin's eyes, for it put a little happiness back into Raven's broken eyes. Even he had to admit that it was nice to have the group back together. It brought to mind the afternoons and nights they'd spent in their hidden room, working on the costumes for the Masque.

It wasn't too long before Clara plopped down next to Raven at the window. She flashed one of her quick grins at her, but there was an unprecedented amount of seriousness in her gray eyes. "Thanks, Rae."

But Raven shook her head. "Thank _you_, Clara."

"For what?" Clara asked, a puzzled frown coming to her face.

Raven nodded to Edwin and Aly laughing on the bed. "For this," she replied. "For being here."

Clara scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Where else would we be? Someone's got to remind you and Edwin to laugh once in a while." She gestured grandly to herself. "Who better than me?"

_Who indeed?_ Raven laughed, bringing another bright grin to Clara's face.

* * *

The next day, Edwin hurried back to Raven's room as soon as his classes were finished. She was already halfway into the tenth journal by the time he arrived.

"Hi, Edwin," she said, looking up as he came into the room. She lifted her face to his when he leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey," he replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the journal he'd stopped on. He was on the seventh now. "You know, I'm beginning to think that Snape doesn't like me."

Raven gave him a wry look. "Trust me, Edwin—it's not you."

"Oh?"

"It's the fact that you're with me."

"Ah," Edwin nodded knowingly. "He's being _parental_, then?"

"Sounds like it," Raven said with a grin. "Just don't tell _him_ that."

They were both quiet as they became absorbed into the words.

"Raven?" Edwin said after a while, looking up.

"What is it?"

"I just had a question," Edwin said, frowning down at the page before him. "You're farther along than me—does Tobiah explain exactly what the—the 'In-Between' is? He's mentioned it several times here, but I can't figure it."

"He does, actually," Raven replied. "It's a dimension, a plane of existence—well, sort of between this world and…the next. He describes it in the later journals, but there isn't much to describe—it's a…black field. Nothingness."

Edwin frowned. "How does he know what it looks like?"

"He says he's seen it."

"How?"

Raven shrugged. "Meditation," she said dryly.

"But why is it so important to Magecraft?" Edwin asked. "That's what I can't really figure."

"He says that if one can focus on the power inside them long and hard enough, you'll find yourself there, in the In-Between. Once there, you can pull upon a greater amount of power without doing so much damage to yourself."

Edwin looked impressed. "Sounds useful."

"It does…doesn't it?"


	29. In Between

**Chapter Twenty-eight: In-Between**

* * *

A few days later, when Edwin knocked upon Raven's door—she didn't answer. Frowning, he tried the doorknob and was relieved to find it unlocked. He opened the door just a crack and peered inside.

Raven was there, sitting on her bed, eyes closed. There was an emptiness to her expression—as though she was not quite there.

Edwin entered the room as quietly as he could, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the window seat and sat down, quite willing to wait. He had an idea of what Raven was doing anyway and he didn't want to interrupt.

It was several minutes later that Raven suddenly let out a long sigh, like a breath she had been holding. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. "I was right."

"Right about what?"

Raven let out an atypical yelp and jumped to her feet. When she saw Edwin sitting at the window, grinning like a cheshire cat, she cursed under her breath and crossed her arms. "Merlin's beard, Edwin, you scared me."

"I'm sorry," he said, standing and walking over to her. He kissed her forehead. "I really am. Now, what were you right about?" He sat down on the bed and gestured for her to do the same. "You were trying to reach the In-Between, weren't you?"

"I was," Raven replied, sitting beside him. "Edwin—I've seen it before."

"_What_?" Edwin exclaimed. "When?"

"The moment that I died."

Edwin was silent a moment. "Your death as Jesalis…you _saw_ the In-Between….but why?"

Raven closed her eyes, "—There was blackness, just after the pain ended—I was standing on a black field…with Slytherin…and there was a line between us—_connecting_ us." She opened her eyes and looked at Edwin. "The In-Between is where my link to Voldemort manifests itself. On that plane, I can _see_ it."

"Can you break it?" Edwin asked quickly, taking her hand in his.

"I don't know yet—I couldn't hold my concentration long enough—I only caught a glimpse…but I can see it—and I can try to break it."

Raven got to her feet, reaching for her cloak. As she threw it over her shoulder and brought the hood up to cover her face, she glanced at Edwin. "I need to tell Dumbledore and Severus about this—walk with me?"

Edwin smiled, shaking his head. But he took the hand she offered to him and they stole into the hallway.

When they reached the Headmaster's office, they were surprised and grateful to see that Snape was there as well. "What is it?" Snape asked as they entered. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Sev," Raven said, lowing the hood of her cloak. "I needed to speak with you and Albus." She looked to Dumbledore. "I've discovered something in the journals that may be my answer."

"What did you find?"

"There is a place, a dimension if you will, called the In-Between, set between this world and the next."

"A limbo between worlds," Edwin interjected.

Raven gave him a grateful look and then continued. "Tobiah wrote that through meditation, concentration, one could spiritually reach the In-Between, and there a Mage can pull a great amount of power without doing as much harm as we would otherwise." She hesitated and then added. "It is also a plane where the link between Voldemort and I manifests itself. In the In-Between…I can see it."

"Can you reach the In-Between then?" Snape asked. "Could you hold it?"

"Barely. I caught a glimpse just a while ago, but it was only that—a glimpse. It takes practice," Raven replied. "A lot of practice. According to the journals, it took Tobiah the better part of three years to master it." The downcast look on their faces prompted a response. "But I wouldn't need to hold it indefinitely—just long enough to see the link and find out if I can break it."

Dumbledore was quiet for a long moment. "Raven—how is it that Tobiah discovered the In-Between in the first place?"

Raven hesitated. "In one of his experiments with the mirrors, he poured too much power into the mirror. He fell into the power like one falls into water—and for an instant found himself standing on the black field of the In-Between."

"A black field," Dumbledore repeated. "You say it with such certainty."

"That's because I've seen it too," Raven said, a little irritated. "That's all it is—blackness, nothingness." Her voice trailed off, caught by the memory. Edwin gave her a worried look and reached to touch her hand, but then she shook her head and continued. "I saw it for but a moment—the moment I died. I also saw Salazar standing with me, the link between us visible, just as my link to Voldemort is."

Dumbledore shared a quick look with Snape. "You and Tobiah stood at the edge of death to see this plane. How did he survive it—that first time?"

"He was always smarter than me," she told them with a slight smile. "He did what I didn't—he called upon _more_ power. There in the In-Between, he was able to hold the power and keep himself from the edge of death."

"How old was he?"

"Eighteen," Raven replied. "He had just turned eighteen." She still smiled, but her eyes were sad. "He was a prodigy, as I've said before. There is a reason I needed his journals above all others."

Edwin cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. "I just, ah, had a thought. Raven, you've nearly finished the journals at this point, right?"

Raven nodded, "I have, yes. I'm on the last journal now."

"Then why don't you focus your efforts on reaching the In-Between," he suggested. "And Professor Snape and I will keep combing through the journals for anything else that might help."

Dumbledore smiled at the boy. "I think that is a sound course of action," he said, looking between Raven and Snape. "Raven? Severus?"

Snape nodded shortly. Raven looked at Edwin a moment and then nodded as well. She stepped back and took Edwin's hand again, clasping it tight. Snape glanced at her, a slight frown upon his face. "Child, you look rather tired—perhaps you should rest today."

Raven shook her head. "No, I want to try and reach the In-Between again. I almost had it earlier—and that was only my first try."

"Meditation can be a form of relaxation," Edwin said. "You can do both—I'm sure a lucid mind will help you reach and hold sight of the In-Between, Raven."

Again, Raven looked at Edwin. Dumbledore caught the flash of question in her eyes and wondered what the girl was thinking. "Edwin is right, Raven," Dumbledore said. "You can certainly do both. Go and rest, focus your mind on the In-Between and see what you can accomplish."

"We have a better chance now, Raven," Snape reminded her. "I don't want you pushing yourself too hard. We have a little more time now."

"I know," Raven said with a small sigh.

"Come on," Edwin said gently. "I'll walk you back to your room."

Raven allowed him to pull her towards the door, her eyes clouded with thought. Edwin paused at the door and nodded respectfully to Snape and Dumbledore, before he and Raven slipped out of the office.

Edwin closed the door behind him and Raven as they entered her little room again. She went to the window and sat, where the last journal rested, waiting for her. Edwin hesitated by the door.

"It bothers you."

Raven looked over at him, puzzled. "What does?"

Edwin sighed, running a hand over his hair. "Speaking of your death—speaking of Slytherin. I can tell from the tone of your voice—or rather, the lack of it."

Raven was silent, but there was turmoil behind her broken eyes that Edwin read clearly. He went to the window and simply held out his hand. She glanced down at the hand and then back up at his face.

"It's alright, Raven," Edwin said softly. "Just talk to me."

Slowly, Raven set down the journal and took Edwin's hand, letting him pull her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her; she clung to his robes and buried her face in his shoulder. "Whenever I think about it…I mean, _really_ think about it—I can't but think also that I shouldn't be here."

"Raven—"

"Edwin, I died," Raven told him, pulling back to look into his eyes. "I _died_…I remember what it _felt_ like. And I didn't have a gentle journey into the abyss. Salazar tortured for months to keep my power at bay and keep me tame." Her eyes closed. "I remember that pain—so clearly I can almost feel it now."

Edwin let out a shaky breath and held her tighter. "You belong here, Raven. You are here for a reason." When she gave him a look, he shook his head. "And I don't mean the purpose that…Voldemort brought you here for."

"What else then?"

"You are more that what Voldemort intended you to be," Edwin told her. "You're a friend to Clara and Aly, you're _more_ than that to me, and—Raven, come on, you're like a daughter to Snape. All those connections mean _something_, don't they?"

Raven sighed and then nodded. "They do."

"Then shut up about not belonging here," Edwin said firmly. "Because that's rubbish."

Raven laughed, though it was weak. She kissed Edwin's cheek and then hid her face in his shoulder once more. But Edwin felt the tension in her shoulders. He kissed her hair and held her tight a moment more before pulling away. "You need to rest," he reminded her. "I'll come back later—"

"Will you stay?"

Edwin paused and then smiled softly. "Course I will," he said, kissing her lightly.

A few minutes later, Raven was lying under the covers of her bed, breathing deeply. Edwin sat at the window and watched her slip into sleep with apparent ease. _I wonder if she sleeps better when I'm around. Maybe that's why she wanted me to stay._ He sighed and reached the journal he had left off on, deciding to read something useful to pass the time.

* * *

Gavin entered the dark room where Voldemort sat by the fire. The heavy curtains were drawn over the windows, hiding the bright afternoon light behind them. Gavin felt his pulse quicken in fear as he knelt before the Dark Lord.

"You called for me, my lord?"

"We must draw her out of hiding," Voldemort murmured, eyes locked on the fire.

* * *

The next night, Raven hurried from her room to Dumbledore's office once more, Snape by her side.

"How bad is it?" she asked as they hurried down the halls.

"It's bad," Snape told her. "We don't have a definite count on the casualties yet."

Raven cursed, but then held her tongue until the reached the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, conversing with one of the portraits. He turned when Snape and Raven entered, his face was grim. Raven took it as a very bad sign. "How bad?" she asked him at once.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and his eyes looked watery. "Over a hundred—so far. The earthquake was massive—the damage is considerable and…they're not sure that they've found everyone."

"It's just a little village," Snape murmured. "Only a country village… Why would the Dark Lord do this?"

"To prove he still can," Raven said. "Though I'm certain he had help from his Death Eaters this time. He didn't use my power for this—he can't take enough from me to pull something like this alone."

"You're correct," Dumbledore said, nodding. "Death Eaters were present from what witness reports we have. But we are still waiting for more information—"

"Albus," one of the portraits suddenly cried. "The Minister is coming—he'll be here any minute!"

Snape and Raven shared a quick look, neither particularly wanting to be in the presence of the Minister of Magic.

"You two go ahead," Dumbledore told them quickly. "If you leave now, you'll miss him."

Snape went to the door, but Raven hesitated. With a snap of her fingers, a plain black mask appeared in her hand. "I'm going to stay," she said, fitting the mask over her face. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, giving her a certain ambiguous appearance.

"Good luck," Snape said dryly, before he disappeared through the door.

"Are you sure about this, child?" Dumbledore asked her a moment later.

Raven nodded shortly. "I'm sure."

A sharp knock came to the office door a few minutes later. "Enter," Dumbledore called briskly, still standing.

Scrimgeour entered the office, Umbridge and Percy Weasley close behind him. As soon as he entered, the Minister's eyes locked upon Raven, standing near the window. "_You_!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, though Scrimgeour couldn't see. "Good evening, Minister."

"This is your doing," Scrimgeour spit the words out.

A little tremor came to Raven's voice. "How do you figure that?"

"He's after you," Scrimgeour told her sharply. "He's trying to flush you out—" He turned quickly to Dumbledore. "A message was left at the Ministry, taking credit for the earthquake and the deaths involved. The message was quite plain—He will do this again…unless his 'Blackbird' returns home to him."

Raven's head snapped around, her eyes locking onto Dumbledore's. He saw the feeling in them and quickly shook his head at her. "She will not return to him—she can't."

"People are _dying_, Dumbledore!"

"I am painfully aware of that, Rufus," Dumbledore replied and his bright blue eyes were sharp. Raven could almost feel the power rolling off of him in warning. "But we cannot give into such threats. You know that."

Raven took a shaking breath, which no one noticed save for Percy. He glanced at her, more than a touch of fear in his face. She looked at him briefly, not liking the fear she saw there. "Minister," she said, turning her attention to Scrimgeour. "I've been blocking the link between Voldemort and I—made it near impossible for him to pull power from me. That's why he wants me back—so he can figure out why." She shrugged. "Or perhaps he'll just kill me and start all over again, who knows?"

"But—the earthquake tonight…"

"He didn't use my power for it," Raven told him. "He had help from his Death Eaters this time around."

Scrimgeour contemplated her. "You can block him?"

"Just barely," Raven replied. "It seems to take a great deal of energy out of his both, which is an advantage to us."

"Rufus," Dumbledore said. "We cannot let him have her."

Raven hesitated and then said, "We have more information than we did before. I am working on breaking the link. One way or another we will end this, Minister."

Dumbledore glanced out the window of his office and the deepening night outside. "Raven, it is late."

"I know," she said, nodding shortly. "Come, Minister," she said, looking to Scrimgeour. "We can walk out together."

"Just a moment," Scrimgeour began to argue, but Dumbledore but him off with a wave of his hand.

"What else can we discuss, Rufus? All we can do now is wait and hope."

Scrimgeour hesitated and then gestured to his two escorts. He moved past them and out of the door, a step behind Raven. He waited until they were halfway down the spiral stairs before he caught up with her. "Where exactly are you going? Where do you stay? Is it here at Hogwarts?"

"No," Raven lied blandly. "I'd rather keep my location a secret, Minister—for security."

The Minister opened his mouth to argue, but as they reached the bottom of the staircase, they were both surprised to find someone waiting there. He was cloaked and hooded like Raven, even wore a mask similar to hers. It was his eyes behind the mask that Raven recognized. _Edwin…but what is he doing here_? He did not look at all surprised at the presence of the Minister of Magic and his entourage. That left only one person who might have told him—_Severus sent him. For what purpose I wonder?_

Edwin bowed low to Raven, who bowed her head to him in turn. From the amusement in his eyes, Raven knew they were both enjoying the show.

"Who is this?" Scrimgeour demanded.

"No one of consequence," Raven replied. "Shall we?" She gestured down the hall and started off without waiting for a reply. Edwin followed a step behind and to the side of her, silent as a shadow. Raven heard Scrimgeour and his followers a few more steps behind her and smiled to herself.

They reached the entrance hall and front doors. Raven walked, with no hesitation, towards the Forbidden Forest, rather than down towards the front gates. Scrimgeour and the two others paused, watching her and Edwin's path. Raven grinned underneath her mask and murmured to Edwin. "Ready?"

"For what?" he murmured back.

"Shadows."

Raven pulled upon her power, taking the shadows around them and enveloping them in sudden darkness, hiding them both from sight. Raven stopped and turned back to look at the Minister. He, Umbridge, and Percy were staring at the point where they had suddenly 'vanished' with something akin to shock and awe.

"M-Minister?" Percy said, blinking. "Isn't it i-impossible to Apparate on Hogwarts' grounds?"

"It is," Scrimgeour said, a bite to his tone. "But the 'Blackbird' is an oddity, not affected by our magic."

"And that makes her dangerous," Umbridge said, her own voice light.

"Very," Scrimgeour agreed, starting down the steps.

"Old bat," Edwin muttered under his breath, watching them go.

"I think she's charming," Raven said. "…for a snake, anyhow. Besides, she's right."

Edwin snorted. "They're gone," he said then. "Should we head back in?"

"Let's."

Raven dropped the shadows and she and Edwin went back inside the castle. Raven immediately set a beeline for Dumbledore's office, and Edwin followed without comment.

Dumbledore smiled at her when she and Edwin entered. "He is gone?"

"He is," Raven replied, taking off her mask. She smirked. "And we've made him wonder—seeing as I had an escort dressed similarly waiting at the bottom of the stairs. And I made us both 'vanish' from sight, walking towards the forest."

"Nice touch," Snape said, entering the office behind her and Edwin. "Good work, Rowle."

Edwin shrugged, taking off his mask as well. "It didn't take much."

"And now," Snape said, "Scrimgeour will take that little tidbit back to the Ministry, where it will undoubtedly be leaked to the Dark Lord."

"Making _him_ wonder as well," Raven realized. She smiled at Snape. "Marvelous idea, Sev."

"You really do need to rest, Raven." Dumbledore reminded her gently.

"I know, I know," Raven said with a falsely exasperated sigh. "Come on, Edwin," she added, taking Edwin's hand in hers.

They walked together to her little room. When they reached it, Raven gestured for Edwin to enter with her.

"Care to accept a— rather morbid gift, Edwin?" she asked him as he closed the door behind them.

"What do you mean?"

Raven smiled and pulled out a reddish-black cloak from under the covers of her bed. She tossed the cloak over Edwin—and he vanished from sight.

Edwin pulled off the cloak and stared at it. "An invisibility cloak?"

"One that is immune to wizard magic—so under it, you have protection."

"Why is this a morbid gift?"

"The cloak's immunity comes from being imbibed with my blood."

Edwin stared blankly at her.

Raven sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "Dumbledore came up with the idea—You see, a while back, I hit my head when Voldemort was taking power from me. I lost a great deal of blood—Dumbledore saved it."

"He _saved_ your blood?"

"My blood is a precious commodity," Raven said with a small smile. "It cannot be affected by magic, because it comes from me. Dumbledore saved it, bottled it, and I asked him to tuck it aside until I found a use for it."

"And then he came up with the idea for a cloak?"

Raven nodded. "He thought I'd feel better if you were protected. Besides," she added. "Now you can sneak through the halls _much_ easier than before."

Edwin folded the cloak in his arms. "Thank you," he said. "Do you want me to stay a while?"

"Would you?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Of course. You sleep better when I'm here, don't you?"

"I do," she replied.

"Then get some rest," he told her. "I'll stay near you."


	30. Punishment

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Punishment**

* * *

_She stood upon the field of black, alone in the darkness—no…not alone…_

"_Jesalis…"_

_She turned and pressed a hand to her heart. There, connected to her heart, was that dreadful iridescent cord—the link between her and Voldemort—_

_She lifted her gaze, following the length of the cord—and her heart turned to ice. _

_Salazar Slytherin stood before her, the other end of the link attached to his heart. He smiled at her—that terrible cold smile that spoke of naught but his obsession—and he held out a hand to her, beckoning. "Jesalis…my beauty…my love…"_

"_No!" She tried to pull back, but the link between them held her still. "No, you're dead! You can't be here!"_

"_Death cannot stop us, my love," Salazar told her, taking a step closer. "Nothing shall separate us again—"_

"_NO!"_

_A heavy pulse of power surrounded her, pushing Salazar back from her. He sneered at her, sudden rage turning his eyes dark. Warned by this, she suddenly looked down at the link that connected them—_

—_the link had become a green-scaled snake. It lunged for her throat and she screamed, too slow to defend herself._

—_But the pain she expected never came. She looked around, confused and frightened and saw that she stood alone. _

—_There was a voice…calling to her. _

"_Toby?" she cried in response. "Toby, help me!"_

* * *

"Toby?" she cried as Edwin sat on the bed beside her, trying to wake her. "Toby, help me!"

Edwin felt his heart lurch as he took her carefully into his arms. "Raven—Raven, open your eyes—_wake up_…"

Her broken eyes flew open, wide and blinded from the shift between nightmare and reality. She blinked rapidly, realizing quickly that Edwin held her. A sense of safety, security, enveloped her and she let out a sobbing breath. Edwin held her tight, running a hand over her hair and murmuring comforting words under his breath.

Raven cried silently, letting the tears flow down her face in cold rivers. A part of her still felt like she was in the nightmare—Salazar reaching for her…

Edwin felt her stiffen in his arms. "Raven?"

She didn't answer, but instead clung to him tighter. There was heavy feeling lingering in the room, cold and horrible—and a slight scent that called serpents to her mind.

"That bastard," she whispered, outraged and furious. She pulled away from Edwin and in a flash was at the door.

Edwin watched, perplexed, as she flew out the door and into the hall. Without hesitating, he grabbed the cloak she'd given him just hours before and flung it over himself.

* * *

By the time Raven reached the Mage Room, there were sparks of raw power flickering around her like fire—she didn't even have to call upon the power to reveal the door, for as soon as she stepped into the Room of Requirement, the other door became visible.

Focused on the mirror at the end of the room, she saw nothing else. Pressing her hand against the glass, she let the power flow through her, scalding her.

The black and green smoke filled the mirror and the green smoke molded into the shade of Salazar Slytherin.

He looked remarkably pleased with himself.

"You've been playing with my mind, you snake!" Raven growled at him. "_You_ created that nightmare!" When he said nothing, she hissed. "You bastard."

"_We are connected, you and I. You ssseek to forget thisss…I simply chose to remind you_."

"It is not a connection I care to fathom, Salazar," she retorted, her voice shaking. "May I remind _you_ that you _murdered_ me?" With a flick of her hand, a long bladed dagger appeared in her grasp. The shade's eyes flickered down to it and Raven was darkly pleased to see a flash of tension in his colorless eyes. Raven lifted the dagger just an inch—

—And the shade's eyes suddenly lifted to gaze at something behind her. A sneer twisted his lips. "_Boy_."

Raven turned quickly, dagger still in hand, her face still clouded with rage, and she saw Edwin standing several feet behind her.

The dagger fell from her hand as a wave of shame and misery came over her. "Edwin—"

"What _is_ he?" Edwin asked, his eyes locked upon the shade in the mirror as he edged closer.

Raven lifted her hand in a helpless gesture. "He's…a shade…a remnant of Salazar Slytherin. This is the part of Slytherin that tied himself to me—His obsession with me—everything that drove me to my death."

Edwin turned to new eyes to the shade, a simmering anger now shining through. "But why is he here?"

"I needed information about the link between Voldemort and I," Raven explained, her voice low, "—so I went to the source."

Edwin glanced at her. "You're holding him here—in the mirror?"

"Yes." Raven found that she couldn't meet his eyes.

"You have the journals now," Edwin reminded her. "What further use is he to you?" There was a sharpness to his voice that told Raven he knew exactly what further purpose holding the shade had. When Raven did not reply, Edwin closed his eyes. "Let him go."

A spark of anger surged in her. "Why?" she demanded harshly. "Why should he be free?"

"Because it's not really him," Edwin retorted, pointing towards the mirror. "You said it yourself. All you're doing is torturing yourself by keeping him close. That nightmare tonight proved that, didn't it? That's why you came here."

"He held _me_ prisoner and tortured me for _months_ before my death."

"And so now you continue the torture yourself?"

Raven turned away from him, her movement rough with suppressed fury. "I am not going to argue this point with you, Edwin," she said, still facing away from him. "This is not your business."

"_Bollocks_ to that!" Edwin shouted.

Raven was shocked enough to turn around. She'd never heard Edwin raise his voice in anger—not like that.

They stared at once another in complete silence. Finally, Edwin spoke, his voice soft. "What will you do, Raven?"

Raven continued to look at him, not answering. She looked over her shoulder at the mirror. The shade was glaring at Edwin with pure hatred, pressed against the glass like he wanted nothing more than to wring the boy's neck. Raven felt a hollow hole in her heart as she stepped to the glass. Salazar looked down at her, fear and longing mixing in his eyes. "You cannot harm him, Salazar," she murmured, pressing her hand to the mirror again. "I will not allow it."

The smoke dissipated, leaving the reflection of the room clear again. But Edwin could practically feel the presence that remained locked in the glass. A realization came to him.

"It was him you were arguing with," he murmured. "The day we found the journals—You hid him that day just like you're doing now."

"Yes," Raven replied, her voice amazingly steady for the turmoil that burned her inside. "He will remain so until I call him forth again." She met Edwin's eyes in the reflection. "It is late—you should return to your dorm." She turned. "This conversation is over."

She strode past him without looking at him.

Edwin stood, silent, staring into his own reflection. For a moment, he thought he saw a shadow pass over the glass, like writhing snakes beneath the surface.

* * *

After a night of no sleep, Edwin rose with the dawn and immediately went to Snape's office in the dungeons.

He forced himself not to pound upon the door and knocked as gently as he could manage. He was desperate to keep his alarm in check when he spoke to Snape.

"Enter." There was clear annoyance in the professor's voice at being disturbed at dawn. He sounded as though he had just awoken himself.

Edwin pushed open the door, hesitant. "Professor Snape?"

Snape raised a brow at him, but Edwin caught the quick flash of concern in his black eyes. "Rowle—is Raven alright?"

"She's fine," Edwin replied automatically, but then he corrected himself. "Physically, she fine."

Snape seemed to catch on quickly. "But something has made you fear for her mind? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying."

The older man let out a rather deep sigh. "Rowle—before you continue, I wish to make this clear—Raven is _not_ of sound mind, not completely. She wore a good mask when she met you and Bauman—but that's all it was."

"I understand that, sir," Edwin said gently. "I realized that when Raven explained her life before Hogwarts."

"Then speak of what concerns you now," Snape told him.

Edwin took a breath. "Sir—you know of the shade?"

Snape's expression did not change, but the concern returned to his eyes before he could conceal it. "I do," he replied slowly. "I was there when she first brought him forth." He remembered the ceremony with trepidation. "I take it that you have seen it as well?"

Edwin nodded. "Yes, sir. Professor Snape, Raven had a nightmare last night—I was able to wake her, but I could tell she was shaken by it. She left her room right after and, well, I followed her. She went to the Mage Room and conjured the shade into the mirror. Apparently, the shade was able to use the link between them to—create the nightmare I woke her from."

"It got into her mind?"

"According to Raven," Edwin said. "And the shade confirmed it. He said he wanted to remind Raven that they were connected."

"He would," Snape muttered darkly.

"Sir, I don't think it's a good idea for Raven to hang onto this shade," Edwin pushed on. "I tried to tell her last night—but she wouldn't listen. She doesn't need the information it holds anymore. She has the journals now." He hesitated. "She…is reluctant to let it go—I think because she wants a touch of revenge—and she can't get it any other way."

Silently, Snape agreed with the boy. It irked him a trifle, but he could not think of an argument to his assessment. "I will speak with her," he said at last. "But I will speak with Dumbledore first. If she doesn't listen to me—she might just listen to him."

* * *

That night, Raven was not entirely surprised that Dumbledore requested she come to his office. She knew from the start he did not approve of the shade's imprisonment. Though she knew in her heart Edwin was worried about her, she felt a stab of ire knowing that he'd 'told' on her.

So when she arrived in Dumbledore's office, she was very ready to do battle with the Headmaster over the shade's existence.

Dumbledore, however, was very calmly sitting behind his desk, an absentminded smile upon his aged face. His smile widened when she entered the room and he gestured for her to sit. Raven slowly sat down, wearing a slight frown.

"We've heard no word concerning another 'message' from Voldemort," Dumbledore told her. "We were afraid that he would be making daily attacks to force your hand."

"He's giving me time to think about it," Raven said bitterly. She and Dumbledore both knew that Voldemort didn't expect her to think about going back to him—but to think on the deaths and pain he caused in order to get her attention. He wanted to fuel her guilt. And though she'd said nothing to Dumbledore, or even Snape—that guilt was already quite heavy.

Thinking on the Dark Lord, a question occurred to Raven. She looked at Dumbledore with a piercing gaze. "Does Voldemort have a horcrux?"

If she had not been watching closely, she would have missed the flicker of shock in the Headmaster's eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just something I've wondered about since Salazar told me about the 'pseudo-horcrux' he made of my bones." Raven gave him a plain look, one brow raised. "It would suit Voldemort, wouldn't it?"

Dumbledore met her eyes without blinking. "I believe that Voldemort has a horcrux, yes. But I know nothing for certain."

"But you do believe so."

"I know Tom Riddle quite well, child," Dumbledore told her. "More than he would like—and far more than he suspects."

Raven frowned at him. "…Tom Riddle?"

Dumbledore was surprised. "You did not know Voldemort's true name?"

"No," Raven replied. "How interesting. I didn't realize that 'Voldemort' was a taken name for him."

"In a way, it is his real name," Dumbledore said. "His full name was Tom Marvolo Riddle—with the letters rearranged, they spell, 'I am Lord Voldemort'."

Raven smirked. "Cute." But then she frowned. "Well, that might explain something actually…"

"What is that?"

"The surname that Voldemort gave to me when I came to Hogwarts—I'd wondered why he insisted on it…"

"Elder," Dumbledore recalled. With a slight frown of his own, he wrote the name down on a sheet of parchment before him and continued to frown at it. "E-L-D-E-R—"

"And backwards?" Raven prompted.

"R-E-D-L-E…redle? No, _Riddle_."

"He did create me—I suppose he wanted to mark me as well."

"And he knows that I was aware of his true name," Dumbledore said. "It might have been a snub at me too. Interesting."

He was quiet a moment, not looking away from her eyes. "Raven—may I ask what further information you seek from Slytherin?"

Raven scowled at him. _I knew it_. "So I suppose you're taking Edwin's side in this?"

"We are concerned for you, Raven," Dumbledore told her, his voice gentle.

"Perhaps you do not need to be."

"Raven, you will discover that it is the nature of those that love to always be concerned—even when they do not need to be."

Raven looked away.

"Why do you keep him, Raven?"

She did not reply at first, breathing deeply in an attempt to control the anger that seethed beneath her pale skin. "I wanted him dead," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her. Her eyes were fixed upon her hands. "More than that; I wanted his blood on my hands." She grimaced and clenched her hands into fists in her lap. "But I will never have that now. He is centuries dead, his blood dried to nothing. Even his hereditary blood thinned down to that…creature who stylizes himself as a lord."

She scoffed and lurched to her feet, walking to the window. She turned hate-filed eyes to Dumbledore. "I knew lords," she said scathingly. "He couldn't hold a candle to them; this fiend who thinks that since he can split his soul he has the power to split the world in twain."

Dumbledore watched her with quiet eyes, letting her bleed her anger like poison from a wound. "And now you hold Slytherin prisoner."

Raven turned away again, refusing to explain herself further.

"You are angry, child," Dumbledore told her, standing and coming around the side of his desk. "You are _too_ angry to think clearly. Holding the shade is hurting you and taking power that you cannot spare."

Raven gave a dark laugh. "I can spare it."

"And when Voldemort drives you to the brink of death once more? Will it be worth it then?"

Raven very suddenly spun to meet his eyes. "Do you trust me or not?" she asked him.

Despite himself, Dumbledore hesitated.

"Fine then." Raven stalked from the window to the door and was gone in a flash, slamming the door hard enough to shake the portraits on the wall.

* * *

Raven stormed down the hall, set to return to her room and lock herself away from the world for a while. But as she walked, her mind raced with horrible memories—bits and pieces that made her feel shamed.

Dumbledore's shocked face, _"Raven—What have you done?"_—Looking up at the shade for the first time, _"It's not right that you lived to be an old man…while Tobiah and I rotted in the ground."—"I did not…I wanted you…to live…Jes, you know I wanted you."--"Jesalis…you may hate me…you may wish that you had never met me…but you must never doubt that I love you with passion that transcends your hatred. Someday…you will see."—"Raven, don't lose yourself. Turn away from him."—"A pity, since her heritage is so grand...But she has a power all her own, doesn't she?"—"That man is poison...As slimy and as cunning as those creatures he whispers to day and night!"— "It isn't kind to break an old man's heart."_—Raven groaned and stopped where she stood, clutching her head in a vain attempt to stop the flow of memory. The hiss of Salazar's voice echoed through her like a cold freezing wind. Her own voice sounded cold and emotionless.

"_I am a patient man, little bird, but you have worn me to the bone."—"You belong to me."—"Little bird, little bird, why do you cry?"—"We will use this power of yours together, little bird."—"You've taken everything I had and burned it to the ground."—"But you still hold my soul and so I'll never rest…"—"Can you see now what you've done to me?…You who said he loved me best?"—"Death cannot stop us, my love. Nothing shall separate us again—"—"We are connected, you and I."—"You have the journals now. What further use is he to you?"—"All you're doing is torturing yourself by keeping him close."_

Raven's eyes snapped open as she recalled Edwin's words. They shamed her the most—and for a moment she hated him for that.

Without even thinking about it, she walked right past her room and around the castle to the Room of Requirement. She called forth the power to open the Mage Room and as she walked down the length of the room, she felt an exhaustion that bled into her bones.

Pressing her palm flat against the smooth surface of the mirror, she called him forth.

Slytherin looked down at her empty expression with barest hint of pleasure in his colorless eyes. "_Jesalisss…you return to me so soon. I am glad to know that boy was unable to dissssuade you from me_."

Raven looked back up at him, locking his eyes with hers.

"I hate you," she told him simply.

There was a ringing silence that fell upon the room. There was no anger to her voice, no pain. The shade looked disturbed, not knowing what to expect.

Raven took a breath and continued. "I hate you for creating that rift between my parents and Tobiah. I hate you for causing my parents' deaths. I hate that you pretended to grieve for them."

"_Jesalisss_—"

"I am not finished," she said calmly. "I hate you for killing Tobiah. I hate that you took him and the life we planned together from me. I hate you for all those months that you kept me in pain. I hate you for killing _me_."

She fell silent a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I could have loved you," she told him. "I almost did. Not what I felt for Tobiah—but there was a time when I thought it might be enough by itself. There was a moment that I did actually consider marrying you." She gave a bitter laugh and hung her head. "That is why I hate you the most—Because through all that you did to me, all that you took from me, I trusted you, cared for you. Salazar," she continued, looking up at him, "I hate you for pretending to love me—when you loved my power so much more."

The shade was silent, unable to find the words to match hers when they were spoken with such clarity, such disquieting calm.

"You are right," she told him, and the shock was visible on his pallid face. Raven lifted her hand again to touch the mirror. "We are connected still."

Slytherin pressed his hand to where hers lay on the other side of the mirror. "_Jesss…my beautiful girl…please….don't turn from me again_."

"I cannot obey, Salazar," she replied, still looking up at him. There was a soft, almost longing expression on his face. "I have held onto that connection out of hatred—and I have held it for far too long."

The shade's face fell and he opened his mouth to speak. But before a sound escaped him, Raven plunged the dagger she'd held behind her back into his shoulder.

She kept her hand wrapped around the hilt as the shade let out a high scream of pain. He clutched at his shoulder, but as the hilt of the dagger was on Raven's side of the mirror, he could not remove it. She had trapped him in place.

Raven let go of the hilt and took a step back, watching him scream. "For my parents." Though her face was still calm, the emotions were flashing through her broken eyes. As she watched, a thin line of blackish blood ran down the mirror from the point the dagger was buried—on her side of the mirror.

The shade looked at her in fear as she lifted her hand, holding a second dagger. "For Tobiah." Meeting his frantic eyes once more, she stepped back to the mirror and plunged it into his other shoulder. He cried out in pain, but rather than the long scream of the first wound, he tried to plead.

"_Jesalisss…don't do thisss…stay with me…let me stay with you_…!"

"Your punishment, Salazar," Raven murmured, not looking away from him. "And because I wanted revenge badly enough to keep you—it is my punishment as well."

She lifted a third dagger and watched his eyes go opaque.

Without a word, she struck the final dagger into his heart.

The mirror cracked violently the moment that Slytherin screamed her name in futility and anguish. There was a blinding flash of power escaping the mirror and Raven covered her eyes, stumbling back from the mirror and the shade.

When her vision cleared, her eyes immediately fell upon the mirror again.

The mirror held nothing but a broken reflection of the room and of her. Several pieces of glass littered the floor beneath it, as well as the three daggers.

Staring at her own reflection, Raven felt the snap of power returning to her with the shade's release. Something inside Raven broke and she fell to her knees, eyes still locked onto her reflection, cracked and marred by the broken mirror. Her voice was a thin whisper in the thick silence of the room.

"Goodbye Salazar."


	31. Unbreakable

**Chapter Thirty: Unbreakable**

* * *

It was there in that room that they found her. Snape and Edwin entered the doorways that she had left open, both of them fearing the worst. Snape, after speaking with Dumbledore, had quickly gone to Raven's room. When he found that she was not there, it took an effort not to panic.

As he had hurried from the secret hall where her room lay, he ran into Edwin. Rather than scolding the boy for being out after curfew, he took his advice in searching the Mage Room for their lost Mage.

And there, as the boy had predicted, she was.

Raven sat beneath the portrait of Tobiah, knees drawn up against her chest, her chin resting on them as she stared into nothing—or perhaps at something they could not see.

"Raven?" Snape called as he and Edwin stood at the entrance to the room. The girl did not look their way. Edwin glanced down the length of the room and saw the broken mirror.

"Professor," he said, pointing towards the cracked surface.

Snape let out a breath and walked down to where Raven sat, mere feet from the shattered mirror. "Raven?" he said again, his voice soft as he looked down at her.

Edwin, only a step behind him, knelt before Raven, catching her eyes with his own. "Raven…you okay?"

Raven blinked at him, as though she had not seen him until that moment. "Yeah," she replied. "Yeah, I'm okay." She glanced over at the mirror. "He's gone."

"So I surmised," Edwin said with a slight smile. "You missed dinner," he continued, touching her clasped hands hesitantly. "Want to come and have something to eat?"

Raven shook her head slowly. "No…I think I'll stay here a little longer… I've got a bit of thinking to do and this place is comfortable again."

Edwin hesitated and looked back at Snape. Snape didn't look as concerned as Edwin felt, but then he was very good at hiding his emotions. He gestured for Edwin to stand. "We'll leave you to your thoughts, child," he told her. "But don't remain here too long—I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

Raven nodded silently, but she said nothing more.

Snape gestured to the door and though Edwin hesitated at first, he and Snape left the room.

"Professor?" Edwin said when he realized Snape had not dismissed him.

"We're going to the Headmaster," Snape told him brusquely.

Edwin was quiet as they walked swiftly down the halls to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Snape gave the password and hurried Edwin up the steps to the door. He had only knocked once when they heard the Headmaster's voice welcome them to enter.

When Dumbledore saw them both, a faint line of worry crossed his face. "Is Raven all right?"

Snape nodded curtly. "Rowle and I found her in the Mage Room—the mirror that held Slytherin is shattered."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And the shade within?"

"Gone," Snape said, "as far as we can tell."

"Raven said he was gone," Edwin spoke gently. He felt a little unsure of himself and why Snape had insisted on his presence before the Headmaster. It felt odd without Raven by his side.

"I think we can trust her word on it," Dumbledore said, giving Edwin an encouraging smile. But his smile faltered slightly. "_Is_ she all right though?"

"I think she will be," Edwin replied softly. "She seemed a little out of it when we found her."

"It is better that the shade is gone," Snape said. "Now Raven should be able to focus all of her energy towards breaking the link between her and the Dark Lord."

"Edwin," Dumbledore said, "You are farther into the journals than Professor Snape—have you found any other possibilities that Raven may have missed?"

Edwin was quiet a moment, thinking through all he had read. Then he shook his head. "No, sir," he replied. "I believe that the In-Between is our only answer." He hesitated and then added. "Raven has almost completed the journals. She's started the last one."

Snape scowled. "I do not like that we must place all of our hope in a place that we cannot even see."

"Raven can see it," Edwin reminded him. "And we trust in Raven—that's all that matters."

* * *

Though the hour was undoubtedly late when the Headmaster released him, Edwin felt the need to see Raven once more before. To know for certain that she was really all right. He went back to her room, hoping that she had finally left the Mage Room and the wreckage of the mirror within.

He knocked on her door and waited a moment, holding his breath.

"Come in." Her voice was soft and distracted, but she was there.

He let out the breath and pushed open the door.

Raven sat at her window, a rather lost expression on her face. She glanced over at Edwin when he entered the room and he thought he saw a flash of—regret?—in her eyes. She watched as he sat beside her at the window and was silent, waiting for him to speak first.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay," she told him again. "…Are we okay?" she asked him in turn.

Edwin smiled enigmatically and gestured to the window. "Looks like rain, huh?"

Raven blinked and looked out the window. "It does, yes. I like the rain," she said softly. "I always liked it when…when it rained at Azkaban—the rain would fall through my little window and I would be able to feel it. A small and insignificant touch of the outside world."

Edwin stood rather suddenly, surprising her out of her memory. He held out a hand to her, still smiling. "Come on."

Raven, though puzzled and still a little cloudy from her final confrontation with the shade, placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

She said nothing, voiced no argument or question, as he led her from her room and down to the entrance hall.

"Can you get the doors open?" he asked her when they reached them. "They're likely locked this time of night."

"Like that ever stopped me before," Raven retorted. She touched a hand to the door and Edwin heard a heavy click within as it unlocked and swung open for them.

"Quickly," he said, pulling her out the door, and letting it shut behind them.

"Edwin," Raven said, laughter at the edge of her voice. "What are we doing out here?"

He just smiled and led her down towards the lake, occasionally looking up at the sky. Then he stopped and turned to her, taking both of her hands in his.

"Dance with me."

_She took his hand and pulled him down closer to the lake. "Dance with me one more time?"_

Raven blinked rapidly, not wanting to be pulled into the past. She found herself smiling as Edwin pulled her a little closer. Placing one hand at her waist, and humming a soft melody, he began to spin them both. Raven felt silly, childish, and all together happier than she could have imagined.

Above them a flash of lightning shot across the sky and not a moment after, the thunder shook the grounds of Hogwarts. Raven and Edwin lifted their faces to the sky, drinking in the tension of a storm about to break.

The rain began to fall, soaking them both in an instant. Raven laughed in delight, breaking away from Edwin and holding her arms out as she spun in the rainfall. Edwin laughed as well, watching her spin as though she had no fear to weigh her down…as if any moment she might take flight.

* * *

Standing at the window of his office, Dumbledore stared at the grounds as the rain came down in torrents, feeling a little melancholy from the horrible weather that was sure to plague them for days to come.

And then he saw the two small figures by the lake—dancing in the rain and darkness that enclosed them. For a moment he frowned, and then it came to him who they must be.

With a slight smile, the Headmaster hurried out of his office and to the dungeons.

* * *

"Headmaster," Snape said with an irritated sigh. "It is the middle of the night, and it's been a very long day—so may I at least know the _reason_ you're dragging me out here?"

"As I already told you, Severus," Dumbledore said, smiling back at him. "You'll see."

He opened the front doors only enough for them to get through and then set a quick pace towards the lake, ignoring the rain completely. Snape shook his head and threw the hood of his cloak up before following him.

After only a moment, Snape heard the sound of laughter. It threw him, for it seemed so out of place in the dark and dreary weather. But it was a familiar sound. It called to mind afternoons spent in a summer forest, and quiet afternoons spent in his own office all at the same time.

_Raven_. Snape suddenly hurried past the Headmaster and his eyes fell upon Raven, laughing and spinning in the rain. Her broken eyes were closed, face lifted to the sky as she twirled round and round.

Another laugh joined hers and a voice called out. "Raven!"

The girl stopped spinning for only a moment as Edwin suddenly lifted her into his arms and spun them both around. Their laughter filled the air, mingling with the rain and making it seem brighter.

Snape felt Dumbledore come up beside him. "It has been too long," he told the Headmaster, "_far_ too long since I have heard that sound."

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied, smiling brightly. His voice softened as he spoke next:

"Love is enough: though the World be a-waning,

And the woods have no voice but the voice of complaining,

Though the sky be too dark for dim eyes to discover

The gold-cups and daisies fair blooming thereunder,

Though the hills be held shadows, and the sea a dark wonder,

And this day draw a veil over all deeds pass'd over,

Yet their hands shall not tremble, their feet shall not falter;

The void shall not weary, the fear shall not alter

These lips and these eyes of the loved and the lover."

Snape did not even blink at the use of poetry, he did not even mind that it was Edwin that brought such a smile to Raven's face—it was enough that she was smiling. _Love is enough, _he thought.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Raven sat in her bed, pouring over the journal in her hands. Sitting in the chair near the bed, Snape did the same. Through the window of the little room, they could see the rain still pouring in torrents outside, and the sky was a dark gray. But despite the dreary weather, the two found a soft peace within the room itself.

Every once in a while, Snape would lift his head and glance at Raven, remembering the joy of her laughter the night before. For a moment, he thought about mentioning that he had seen her—but in the end, he decided against it. It had been a rare and happy time for her and he wanted nothing to shadow it.

One of the times that he'd glanced over, Raven had caught his eye. She smiled absently at him and then looked back down at the journal.

"Has there been any word on Voldemort's activities?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Nothing," Snape replied with a shake of his head. "But in the absence of activity, everyone is on edge."

Raven gave a humorless laugh. "That's probably exactly what he wants," she mused aloud. "During one of the 'group meetings' I attended while I played the thief, Voldemort said as much. He spoke of what his greatest weapon was, and at the time that was me. But in truth, I was only the instrument. 'Fear', he said to us. 'Our greatest weapon is fear'."

"Fear is a powerful thing," Snape agreed.

"And it isn't a weapon we can take from him," Raven said softly. "As long as people are afraid of him…they're even afraid to speak his name. What horrible power he holds."

They became quiet again, but only a short while later, Raven looked up from the journal again. "You know," she said, "we don't do this enough anymore."

"Do what?" Snape asked, puzzled.

"This," Raven replied, gesturing between herself and him. "When I was pretending to be a student, we'd spend so much time just…sitting together. I'd be reading a book and you'd be grading papers or maybe reading too. I miss that."

Snape glanced at her, a slight frown coming to his face. He missed those times of her quiet, but constant company as well, but—"But the Rowle boy spends a great deal of time here with you. I imagine his company is a comfort to you."

Raven was not fooled by the casual tone. She knew Snape well enough now to hear the ever so small trace of jealousy. "Please, Sev, you know perfectly well that you're still my best friend."

When Snape her a look that plainly stated his cynicism, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Would you have asked me to release the shade?" she asked him then, raising an eyebrow as she waited for an answer.

Snape hesitated, wanting to be certain of his answer. "If your health hadn't been a concern—no, it isn't likely that I would have." He looked over at her, a slight and not-altogether nice smile touching his lips. "I know why you kept him."

Raven gave him a smile of her own and it matched his. Snape realized what she was telling him. They may not have been Voldemort's lackeys in truth, but they both held an edge of darkness in them—a part that they willing embraced when it was needed. It was a world that they both understood and accepted as much as the light.

She closed the journal in her hands and slipped off the edge of the bed. She knelt beside the chair, folding her arms upon the armrest. She looked up at Snape, her smile much softer. "Kindred spirits, remember?"

Snape's smile lost its dark edge as well. He touched the crown of her silvered hair, and kept his hand there. "I remember."

* * *

Later that afternoon, after Snape had left, Raven locked the door to her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clearing her mind as best she could.

She continued to breathe deeply, listening to the sound of her own heart pounding in her head. It was a steady sound and rather comforting. _Good to know I'm still alive_, she thought wryly.

It took nearly an hour, but when Raven opened her eyes, she beheld the dark field of the In-Between. A flash of triumph coursed through her, but the vision wavered and she found herself back in her room.

"Damn," she muttered darkly, running a shaking hand through her hair. She glanced at the journal she'd been reading earlier and recalled a passage near the beginning.

_It is the source of our power that allows us to see the realm of the In-Between,_ Tobiah had written. _With careful precision, a Mage could find a focus in their own power that would allow them to reach the realm more easily and perhaps hold it for a longer period of time. It would, unfortunately, be easy to overuse the power and weaken oneself, so this must be done with careful vigilance._

It was worth a shot in any case. Holding a hand up, she called forth a ball of crystal light, focusing her sight upon it. Breathing deeply once more, she closed her eyes, keeping her concentration on the light and the power that fueled it. She felt the power in her hand and when she focused all of her will upon it, she was able to trace it backwards through the palm of her hand and somehow it led to her heart.

When she followed the scarce path to her heart, she opened her eyes upon the In-Between. And she held it.

* * *

_She stood on the nothingness that was the In-Between's realm. As she had seen in her brief glimpses before, an iridescent line was bound to her chest. When she lifted her gaze, following the line, she was a little surprised that it led off into the darkness that surrounded her. Then she shook her head at her own foolishness._

Voldemort isn't here in the In-Between_, she realized. _Of course I cannot see him—he's in the physical world.

_She looked back down to where the link was attached to her chest. It looked as though it were passing through her completely, but there was a dark thought in the back of her mind that told her the link was bound to her heart. The thought sickened her._

_Dismissing the disturbing thought, she reached out to touch the link. But the sight of her own hand froze her. _What on earth?

_At first, she saw the pale white pallor of her skin, but after a moment it seemed to shift to the healthy, rosy complexion she'd never had in this lifetime. Even as she watched, it shifted back to the pallor she was used to and then back once more—It shook her to see the changing skin. It was almost enough to make her lose her hold on the In-Between, but when she realized that, she quickly closed her eyes to the sight._

_When she had calmed herself, she opened her eyes once more and reached again to touch the iridescent line._

_A swift jolt rushed through her when the link solidified under her touch. Not only that, but she felt as though something in the darkness ahead of her had suddenly turned its sight to her. She felt for certain that it was Voldemort and snatched her hand away from the link. After a moment, the terrible awareness seemed to fade away and she felt alone in the darkness again. _

_She breathed deeply, far beyond ready to leave the dark plane. Concentrating on what Tobiah had written about manifestations in the In-Between, she held her hand up and kept it there, reaching into the darkness. _

_After several wrenching minutes, she took hold of a sharp, short blade by the hilt. As soon as she had hold of it, she moved quickly so that she would not lose it, and brought it down sharply upon the link._

_But as it had under her hand, the link turned to stone. As she brought the blade down upon it with all of her strength, it broke with a flash of sparks. The clang of the blade jolted her and the sight of it broken at the hilt hit her heart like a knife. _

No!

* * *

"_No!"_

Raven lost her grip on the In-Between and suddenly opened her eyes. She sat in shocked silence for a moment, taking in the sight of her little room.

And then she felt the tears run down her face.

"I can't break it," she whispered. "_I can't break it_."

A wave of helplessness washed over her as she buried her face in her hands and began to sob.


	32. Shield

**Chapter Thirty-one: Shield**

* * *

It wasn't long, however, before Raven roughly wiped the tears from her face and got to her feet. Time was against her, now more than ever, and she could not hesitate to share this horrid discovery. It was still several hours till dark, but she could not wait for night's cover to travel the halls. So instead, she called upon her power and hid herself completely from sight. It was the first time she'd tried it—before she'd always traveled at night and she'd been able to simply call upon the shadows. But though it cost her more power than the shadows, she was able to slip into the day lit halls of the school without being seen.

At first, her steps took her towards the Headmaster's office as usual—but halfway there, she stopped. She didn't want to talk to Dumbledore. She needed someone else. Her strength against the despair warring inside her wavered as she turned on her heel and hurried down towards the dungeons.

It wasn't until she reached the door of Snape's office that she dropped the power that hid her from sight. Glancing around the hall, she stepped into the office, closing the door quickly behind her.

"Raven?"

Snape was sitting behind his desk, looking over the papers his students had turned in that day. He took one look at her face and stood abruptly, moving around his desk to her. He took hold of her shoulders. "Child, what is it? What's wrong?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but her resolve suddenly gave way beneath her. Fresh tears fell from her eyes and she clung to Snape's robes, letting herself cry for just a moment.

Snape, worried and bewildered, held her gently as she let the tears fall unhindered. He ran a hand over her silvered hair, wondering what could have possible upset her this way. "Raven, child," he said softly, "Come with me." He led her over to the secret door that led to his sitting room—the place that Raven had spent so many months living. Snape sat her down on the couch and pulled one of the other chairs closer as well. After he sat down, he reached over and took her hand. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Raven used the sleeve of her robe to dry her face. "I reached the In-Between," she told him. "I was able to hold it."

"That's good news, isn't it?"

Raven gave a dry laugh. "It is. Here's the bad—" She met his eyes without blinking. "Sev—I can't break it…the link between Voldemort and I cannot be destroyed by my hand."

Severus closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Are you _certain_?"

"Yes," Raven replied. "The link itself—it's this flickering line of power; it's connected to my heart. But when I touched it, it became solid. It felt like stone beneath my hand. When I tried to sever it, it was the same— Stone, solid and indestructible."

Snape cursed sharply, vocalizing Raven's feelings on the matter quite well.

"That's not all," she told him. "When I touched the link—I think that Voldemort felt it."

"He _felt_ it? But—"

"I'm not sure if he knows what it means, but he was aware of the contact."

Snape covered his eyes with his hand. "Child, this does _not _bode well."

"No, it doesn't," she agreed softly.

A heavy and oppressing silence fell. "We should get you back to your room," Snape said after it became too much to bear.

When they reached the hidden hallway where her room lay, Raven was surprised and quite comforted to see Edwin standing in front of her door. "Edwin," she said, hurrying her step to him. He frowned, seeing the distress in her eyes.

"What's happened?" he asked, reaching out to touch her cheek. He looked over at Snape when Raven did not answer right away.

"We'll explain inside," Snape said, gesturing to the door.

Edwin turned and pushed open the door, leading Raven inside by the hand. He and Raven sat at the window while Snape settled into the single chair. Raven rested her head on Edwin's shoulder and quietly explained what she'd seen in the In-Between.

"There has to be a way," Edwin argued when Raven finished her recollection.

"I've almost finished the journals," Raven told him. "There might still be another answer within them." _I hope._

"What do you think Voldemort will make of this?" Edwin asked. "You said he felt it when you touched the link."

"I don't know," Raven replied. "But I doubt he'll take it lightly."

Even as the words left her mouth, Raven suddenly tensed in pain. She clutched her stomach and fought down a scream of panic. She shut her eyes and applied the same amount of focus she'd put into reaching the In-Between to fighting off the pull of power from Voldemort. After a moment, the pain subsided and she was able to sit up straight.

"Well, speak of the devil," she muttered darkly. "What did I say?"

"Are you all right?" Snape asked her quickly, having stood when she'd doubled over in pain from the attack.

"I think so, but no doubt he'll try again any moment."

"Raven," Edwin said slowly, his voice low. "You've been blocking him on instinct, right?"

"Pretty much," Raven said, looking at him curiously. "Why?"

"Can you try to reach the In-Between again?" Edwin asked quickly.

"I could try."

"Try. And instead of trying to break the link—block it there."

Raven's eyes widened and a slow smile came to her face. "You're brilliant."

She slipped off of the window seat and sat on the bed. "I need you two to be absolutely silent," she told them swiftly, closing her eyes. As she had before, she lifted a hand and called a small amount of power to it. It took less than a minute before she felt herself fall into the In-Between once more.

* * *

_She opened her eyes to see the field of black and felt a sense of triumph. She looked down at the line that was bound to her heart and her triumph withered into a sense of fear._

_A pulse of bright, almost blinding light began to course through the link—moving from her heart into the darkness before her. She frowned down at it before she realized what it meant. _He's pulling power from me again—but I don't feel the pain here on this plane_._

_She hated to think of the agony she'd feel when she returned to physical world. _

_Thinking quickly, she lifted her hands before her and focused, realizing dimly that her focus was wavering badly as she lost more and more power. She placed her hands around the link itself, where it disappeared into her chest. It became solid beneath her touch again, but this time it was to her advantage. _

_She closed her eyes and pulled upon her reserve of power, slowly forming a sort of shield around the edge of the link. When it was in place, her eyes snapped open to see the result._

_The vibrant light—her power—that had been coursing down the link had stopped completely. She smiled, closing her eyes again._

* * *

Snape and Edwin watched as Raven's eyes fluttered open again. Snape moved quickly to her side, reaching out to touch the line of blood that ran from her nose. "Raven? Were you able to reach it?"

"I was," Raven told him, assessing the dull pain that remained under her skin. She saw the uncertainty on Snape's face and frowned. "How long was I out?"

"Only a moment," Edwin told her, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "You closed your eyes and after a minute, you're face became empty. But it only lasted a moment before your nose began to bleed and you opened your eyes."

"Interesting," Raven said, wiping the blood away.

"Did it work?" Edwin asked her.

She grinned at him. "It did. As soon as I put the block in place, the pull of power stopped. It will hold—but not forever. Perhaps not even for very long. But it gives us more time and that is something we desperately needed." And then the smile faded from her face as she thought of something else. She looked between Edwin and Snape, her eyes serious. "Voldemort will retaliate. You realize that right?"

"He does not take defeat well," Snape murmured. "You're right—he'll strike back." He moved to the door. "I'll report this to the Headmaster."

"Thank you," Raven told him, relieved that she would not have to recount it all again. She met Edwin's eyes as Snape left the room. "That really was brilliant, Edwin. Thank you."

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked, seeing the exhaustion in her face.

Raven hesitated. "Actually, I think I'd like to be alone for a little bit. I need to finish the last journal. I'm nearly done with it now."

Edwin nodded and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I understand. I'll come back later."

Raven caught his hand and pulled him back towards her to press her lips lightly to his. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her softly.

* * *

It was nightfall before Raven closed the last journal. Her hands were shaking slightly as she set the journal on the bed beside her.

She pressed a trembling hand to her heart and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next day, after the students had had dinner and gone back to their respective houses, Edwin hurried to Raven's room. When he opened the door, he saw Raven sitting at the window. She turned and smiled at him, her joy at seeing him clear in her eyes. But Edwin felt as though something was not quite right.

"Did you finish the journal?" he asked her, gesturing to the pile on the bed.

"I did," she replied. "Last night."

"Good," Edwin said with a grin. "Now Professor Snape and I just need to catch up with you." He reached for the journal he'd been reading before, but then he remembered that'd he'd already finished it. He set it back down and reached for the next. Then he frowned, looking around. "Raven, where's the last journal?"

Raven frowned as well and got up from the window, looking down at the pile of journals. Then she glanced at the one Edwin was holding. "Let me see that."

Edwin handed her the journal. Raven flipped to the back and scanned the last page. "This is it," she told him, her frown fading away as she handed it back to him. "Though to be honest, the only answer I found was the In-Between."

"I'll still read through and see what I can find," Edwin said. He wasn't sure why he felt as though something was wrong.

Raven glanced at the stack of journals and then looked at Edwin. "I have to go to the Mage Room," she told him.

"Why?" he asked, setting the last journal back down on the bed.

"I want to know what's in that chest behind Tobiah's portrait."

* * *

They stood in front of her mentor's portrait. Raven reached up and tripped the hidden latch that Edwin had discovered for her. The portrait swung out, revealing the concealed space behind it. The ornate chest still waited there for her.

She glanced at Edwin. "Help me pull it out?"

Edwin moved forward and together they were able to pull the heavy chest out. It was heavier than either of them expected and they quickly set it down on the ground beneath the portrait.

Raven knelt and examined the chest carefully. "It's locked," she murmured, running a hand over the front of it. Struck by a sudden inspiration, she pulled the chain that held the Rosendrath key from over her head and fit the key inside the lock. She grinned up at Edwin when she realized it fit perfectly. She turned the key carefully and heard the lock click into place. She pulled the key back out and opened the chest, peering inside.

The chest was filled with little palm-sized mirrors, each with a loop at the top that they could be worn on a chain. Raven slowly reached in and took one into her hand. She smiled when she felt the pulse of power in her palm. She set the little mirror back with the others and placed her hand on top of the pile, confirming that each mirror in the chest held a great deal of power.

"They're power," she told Edwin, turning fever-bright eyes up to him. "Each and every one of them. Not like the amount in the portrait's mirror—but there is magic in _all_ of them."

Edwin, amazed and thrilled at the discovery, knelt beside Raven and reached into the chest to take one of the mirrors. "He must have started storing away power since he discovered the mirror trick," he said as he examined the little mirror.

Raven grinned as their eyes met. "This is good," she said. "This is_ very_ good."

"No kidding," Edwin replied, grinning as well.

Raven laughed in triumph and closed the lid of the chest. "Help me take it to my room," she said. "I want these mirrors close by."

"With extra power so close at hand," Edwin commented as they lifted it up, "if that shield of yours break, you'll have the means to create it again."

"I have a feeling I'll need it," Raven agreed darkly.

* * *

Once they had stashed the chest beneath Raven's bed, she asked Edwin to go down and tell Snape what they'd had found.

"I'm going to tell Dumbledore," she said as they each hurried out of the room. "They have to know at once."

"I'll hurry," Edwin told her. "We'll meet you in Dumbledore's office." He swiftly kissed her cheek and turned towards the dungeons.

Raven made her way to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. She placed her hand on it, making it leap to the side as usual, and she hurried up the revolving stairwell.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, a heavy book opened before him. He looked up when Raven entered, a curious expression on his face. "Raven, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Raven told him as she sat down. "I finished the last journal last night."

"Did you find anything more?"

Raven slowly shook her head. "Nothing but the In-Between. But I did discover something of use in the Mage Room." She reached into her pocket and pulled out one of the little mirrors. She smiled slightly as she set it on Dumbledore's desk.

He picked it up gently. "A mirror?"

"Mirrors," Raven told him. "A chest full of them, hidden behind the portrait with the journals. This is the first time I'd looked in the chest. Each mirror holds a decent amount of power."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in surprise and delight. "Quite useful, I'd say." He held the little mirror back and Raven took it, clasping it in her hands.

"There has to be a way to break the link," she said, almost speaking to herself. "But for now, I at least have the power to keep blocking it." She blinked and then turned her eyes back to the Headmaster. "Has there been any word on Voldemort's activities?"

"Nothing," Dumbledore replied, a little troubled by it. "Raven, how have you been since the shade's release?"

"I'm coping," Raven told him honestly and hurried to change the subject, "In any case, his descendent can't be happy with the turn of events."

"Has he attempted to pull power from you?"

"Twice," Raven replied, "since I put the shield in place. Edwin was right to tell me to block him in the In-Between. It doesn't hurt me when Voldemort tries anymore. I can tell when he tries, but there's no pain."

"How long do you suppose it will last?"

"That depends entirely on how hard Voldemort tries." Raven sighed, her breath shaky. "I'm afraid of how he'll retaliate. I don't think he'll try the blackmail again—not after seeing that it didn't work. But I don't know for sure."

"And that's what frightens you."

"That's what terrifies me."

Both Raven and Dumbledore glanced at the door as someone knocked determinedly. "Enter," Dumbledore called to them.

Snape and Edwin came through the door, both looking a little winded at the pace with which they'd hurried to the office.

"Rowle said that you found something?"

"We did," Raven replied, nodding. She handed him the little mirror. "A large number of these, hidden away behind the portrait."

Snape took the mirror and frowned at it. Then it clicked in his mind. "Power."

"Yes," Raven said with a grin. "Each and every one holds power for me." Something occurred to her and she turned back to Dumbledore. "Would you be able to duplicate those mirrors for me?"

"Certainly. May I ask why?"

"I want to transfer the power that's still in the portrait," she explained. "There's still a large amount of power held in that mirror—more than the little mirrors combined. I want the power close at hand." Her eyes narrowed slightly in thought. "I want to be prepared for whatever comes."

"It's not a bad idea," Edwin chimed in. "And every one of those mirrors has that loop at the top—it's so it can be worn. Raven can keep a source of extra power with her at all times."

Snape made a thoughtful noise and passed the mirror back to Raven. "Your Tobiah liked to think ahead, didn't he?"

Amusement flickered through her broken eyes. "He did indeed. Good thing for me, hm?"


	33. Lightning Strike

**Chapter Thirty-two: Lightning Strike**

* * *

The next afternoon saw Raven and Edwin in the Mage Room. Edwin was sitting beneath the portrait of Jesalis; the journal is his hands as he quietly read through. Raven was a few feet away, drawing power from the mirror behind Tobiah's portrait. At her feet lay a chest, slightly larger than the one Tobiah had hidden away, half filled with little mirrors identical to the ones Tobiah had made centuries before.

In the hidden compartment behind the portrait was a pile of 'empty' mirrors. Raven was slowly extracting power from the larger mirror and transferring it to the smaller ones, one at a time. It was tiring for her—something she found irritating—but she was determined to remove all residual power from the hidden mirror. She desperately wanted it close at hand.

She had been at it for nearly an hour before Edwin spoke, lifting his gaze from the journal he read. "Raven?"

"Hm?"

"What do you plan to do once the link is broken?"

Raven looked over at him. He'd spoken so confidently, as though he were certain they would find a way to break the link. Maybe he was—she wasn't so sure. After a moment of thought, she answered honestly.

"I'll leave."

Edwin blinked at that. "Leave?"

"I won't be safe in the Wizarding world until Voldemort is dead," Raven told him, turning back to her work.

"Do you think you'd be able to kill him?" Edwin asked her.

Raven turned back to him, slowly. "Am I capable of killing, you mean?"

Edwin was silent, but the question remained in his eyes.

"Am I capable?" Raven repeated after a moment. "Most certainly. But killing Voldemort isn't as simple as you'd think. If it was, he'd have died when the killing curse he used on Harry rebounded." She shrugged. "Killing Voldemort isn't my job."

Edwin didn't argue.

Raven went back to work, turning her back to him, but she glanced at Edwin once more. "When I do leave—do you want to come with me?"

"I'd want to," Edwin told her. "But I don't think I could."

Raven faltered slightly, almost dropping the mirror she held in her hand. Edwin saw the twinge and quickly stood, going to her side. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that," he murmured in her ear.

"What did you mean?" she asked softly, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek.

"I don't have the option of leaving until the war is over," he replied, his voice low. "It's a wizard's war and I'm a wizard. If I can have a hand in bringing Voldemort down, then I want the chance. I have to be here till the end."

"I understand," Raven all but whispered. "This is your world under siege. I can leave. I can walk away because I am not part of that world. I am something _within_ the Wizarding world, but never part of it." She turned into his arms, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'll come back for you when the war is over."

"I'll be waiting," he promised gently, kissing her forehead and then her lips.

"Besides," Raven said with a slight smile. "Clara and Aly may need you when I'm gone."

"Oh?"

"Haven't you noticed?" she asked, still smiling. "Aly may seem like a steady person, but not when it comes to Clara. They need someone to keep them grounded. You and I both do that for them."

"I suppose you're right," Edwin said with a sigh. "Well, I guess the three of us can work up that bookstore Clara's so keen on having."

"I like the sound of that," Raven said.

* * *

After another hour of transferring power, Raven was too drained to do more. Edwin, after arguing the point to her, helped her back to her room to rest for the night. However, when they reached Raven's door, there was someone waiting there.

"Hey Aly," Edwin said, smiling.

"Hi, Edwin," the Ravenclaw girl replied quietly. Her eyes darted between him and Raven. "Hi, Raven. Could I talk to you?"

Edwin cleared his throat and shared a smile with Raven. "I'll see you in the morning, Raven," he told her, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Before class, I promise."

"Goodnight, Edwin," Raven said, smiling too.

He flashed a grin at Alexis and then slipped out of the secret hall, leaving the two girls alone. Raven turned to Alexis and stepped past her to open the door. "Come on, Aly."

Alexis followed her into the room and sat with her on the bed. "You look exhausted," the older girl said gently. "I promise I won't keep you long."

"How're you and Clara?"

Aly's eyes darted away and Raven knew she had correctly guessed what her friend had needed to talk about. "We're…okay, I think," she said at last. "But it's hard to tell yet." She sighed and hid her face in her hands. "It was easier than I thought it would be—forgiving her, I mean."

Raven nodded, understanding. "The harder part is trusting her again."

"Yes," Aly agreed. "God, Raven, I feel so knotted up inside. I mean—I _do_ love Clara, but—"

"But it's not enough," Raven said, cutting her off.

Aly looked up, surprised.

"Love is a lot," Raven elaborated. "I'm not belittling it. But sometimes it's not enough. There has to be more."

Aly was quiet for a long time. Raven let her think in silence, half ready to fall asleep herself.

"Raven?" Aly asked gently. "Do you love Edwin?"

"Yes," Raven said without hesitation.

Aly's eyes went to the ring that Raven still wore on her hand. She reached over to touch the diamond rose. "Is it enough?"

"I suppose we'll find out," Raven said evenly, also looking at the ring. "It's hard to think about the future when you aren't entirely sure you'll have one."

"I want you and Edwin in my future," Aly told her, smiling. "You two are the best friends I've ever had."

Raven opened her mouth to reply and then quickly shut it, thinking about her words before she spoke them. "When I was in Azkaban—after Sirius left—I didn't think I'd ever have a friend again. With Sirius gone, all I had to think about was the answers I so desperately needed. I didn't let myself think of anything else, especially after Voldemort regained his body. And then I came here to Hogwarts. For the first time in my life, I was surrounded by people my own age and I felt so out of place with them." She smiled and shook her head. "But Clara changed that for me. And through her, so did Edwin and so did you. You are my friend, Aly. That is so important to me that I can't express it."

Alexis smiled too, her eyes watery. She leaned over, throwing her arms around Raven's thin shoulders. "I really love you, Rae," she said. "I'm glad you came to Hogwarts."

Raven hugged her back, tight as she could. "I love you too, Aly. Thank you for being my friend."

* * *

A few hours later, Raven was woken from her exhausted sleep by Snape. Raven was quite ready to snap at him when he shook her awake, but the sight of his drawn face stopped her from lashing out.

"What's happened?" she asked him sitting up.

"We need to go to Dumbledore's office," he told her.

Raven blinked the sleep from her eyes and quickly followed Snape to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore looked just as troubled as Snape, if not more so. "Raven," he said. "We received word of Death Eater activity earlier tonight."

"What happened?" Raven asked him, echoing her question to Snape.

"There were a number of suspicious deaths discovered," Dumbledore told her. "It seems there were a number yesterday as well, but it wasn't until tonight that they were connected. Both muggles and wizards, that the Ministry have linked to known Death Eaters."

"Linked to the Death Eaters?" Raven repeated. "How?"

"All of the victims had past altercations with wizards and witches who are now known to be Voldemort's followers," Dumbledore explained.

"It seems to be a sort of wide swept revenge," Snape added. "I suspect that the Dark Lord may be giving his Death Eaters a freer hand in vengeance since he cannot take direct revenge against you."

Raven winced and turned away from him and Dumbledore. "He's begun," she said softly. "He's made his next move." She turned back to them. "What's ours?"

"I've gathered the Order," Dumbledore told her. "We're searching out any other possible targets and taking them into protective custody."

"But Voldemort has many followers," Raven said, "and they all have clouded pasts. How can we protect all of their victims?"

"We will protect as many as we can," Dumbledore said gently. "That's all we can do."

* * *

Raven stood before Tobiah's portrait, alone in the Mage Room as she again transferred power from the hidden mirror. As she worked, she tried to keep the dark thoughts in her mind at bay. But it was a difficult task to manage.

Her thoughts lingered on the deaths the night before and though she tried not to think about it, she felt a surge of guilt. No matter what her mind told her, her heart whispered that those people died because of her.

_A thousand years old and I am still a stupid little girl. I've been hiding myself away from the fight for almost three months. I should be doing more._

A little voice reminded her that when she'd first come back to Hogwarts, she'd been on the brink of death. But the voice, no matter how truthful it was, did nothing to assuage her guilt.

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard someone's footfall behind her. She turned quickly, tensed. But her posture relaxed at once when she saw it was Snape. She gave him a small smile as he walked down the length of the room to her.

"How is the transfer going?" he asked when he reached her.

"I think I'm a little over halfway now," she replied.

He glanced at the nearly full chest of mirrors. "He left a great deal of power to you."

"If a Mage isn't concerned with killing himself in the process, he has the ability to call upon an enormous amount of power. Tobiah dumped his life and more into this mirror."

Snape made a noncommittal noise and began to slowly walk along the portraits, his mind wandering between thoughts. Raven went back to work on the mirror, glad to have him there even in silence.

Snape's eyes flickered towards the broken mirror. Raven had cleared away the glass from the floor, but the cracked mirror had remained. "Raven, why don't you remove that mirror—or at the very least repair it?"

"I'm rather proud of that broken mirror," Raven told him evenly. "I think it should remain right where it is." She glanced over at the fractured reflection of the room and smiled darkly.

"And what does your Edwin think of that?"

"He doesn't think it's a bad idea," Raven said vaguely. She looked over her shoulder at Snape. "But even if he did—I'd keep the damn mirror."

"Why?" Snape asked her, his tone betraying nothing.

"Salazar Slytherin killed off the last of the Rosendrath direct line," Raven replied. "And he murdered Tobiah here in the very room, right where I stand now. It is fitting that the vessel that held him, even a shade of him, remain here in the Mage Room. He killed us—and this was his prison. The mirror stays."

Snape was silent, though he admired her reasons. He gave the mirror another glance, new respect in his eyes. "But Rowle doesn't think it's a bad idea."

"No," Raven said. "I think he rather likes it too. He wanted me to release the shade because it was hurting me to keep him—not because he felt sorry for the shade itself." She went back to work. "I told him that if I broke the link I was leaving Hogwarts."

"Oh?" Snape walked back over to her. "And does he plan to accompany you?"

"No," Raven replied. "He's going to stay until the war is over. It's almost more practical, really," she added. "Traveling alone, I mean."

"Have you given any thought to where you might go?"

Raven shrugged. "I'd thought of Ireland for a first stop."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "First stop?" he repeated blandly.

Raven grinned at him. "If I actually manage to survive this, I'm treating myself to a tour of the world. There are things that I want to see."

"Hm. A journey like that was often a tradition for young wizards back in the Headmaster's day."

"That suits," Raven said, "since when the war is over, I'm coming back and settling down with Edwin."

Snape paled drastically. "What?" he sputtered out.

Raven laughed, delighted. "Well, what did you expect I would do?"

"You're serious?"

"If he doesn't ask me, I'll likely ask him myself," Raven told him, smiling wickedly.

"You're sixteen and talking _marriage_? I'm not hearing this."

"I was almost married at seventeen back then," Raven reminded him, gesturing to the portrait of Jesalis. "Keep in mind, Sev, I came from an age where girls were often married as soon as they hit puberty."

Snape turned away, covering his eyes with his hand. "Oh, dear god."

Raven laughed again, clear and sweet as a bell's tone. "You know," she said, "I think it's a good thing that I came to you practically grown rather than as a baby. You'd lose your mind in a week if I were even as young as twelve."

Snape blinked at her, catching the implication that she considered herself a daughter to him. When she saw his look, she smiled again. Snape let out a sigh, deeply touched despite himself.

* * *

Later in the night, Raven returned to her room. She was tired, but restless at the same time. She held one of the little mirrors in the palm of her hand, studying it carefully. Thinking on something, she put her other hand over it and pulled out the power within the glass. An orb of pale blue light drifted out of the mirror. Raven held it in her hand for a moment, staring at the pale light, and then willed it back into the mirror.

_Well, that's useful_, she thought to herself. _Being able to pull the power directly from the mirror rather than pulling it into myself first._

Her head snapped up as someone knocked swiftly on her door. Before she could reply, Snape flung the door open. Raven took one look at his face and understood.

"More deaths." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

* * *

Only a few minutes later, they stood in Dumbledore's office. The death toll was higher than it had been the night before. They were still waiting for word on who was killed.

"The Ministry isn't keen on sharing information at this time," Dumbledore told them, almost bitterly.

"Perhaps because you're working with me more than them," Raven said.

"It's getting worse each night," Snape said. He cursed under his breath and turned towards the window.

Raven closed her eyes. "I can't keep doing this," she said. Her voice was low and harsh with barely suppressed rage. "I can't keep hiding away, hearing about the damage Voldemort is causing because of me."

Snape turned back. "The deaths are not your fault," he said sharply. "It is foolish to blame yourself when you should be blaming the Dark Lord."

Raven's temper lashed out. "Well, it doesn't really matter who I blame, for the deaths will still have happened. Those people lost their lives because Voldemort is furious with me and you can't say any differently!"

Dumbledore quickly came around his desk, placing a hand on both Raven and Snape's shoulders. "Stop this," he said. "Nothing is accomplished by arguing amongst ourselves." He looked to Raven and spoke in a gentler voice. "We will overcome this. We'll stop him."

Raven pulled away, her eyes dark. "_I_ will stop him."

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Raven reached the hidden hall where her room lay, her power crackling like fire around her as she fought to control her temper.

She stopped short a few feet from her door, bewildered. "Edwin?"

The boy was sitting on the floor beside her door, face hidden by shadow. When he didn't answer her, she knelt beside him and reached to touch his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

Edwin held up a letter he clutched in his hand. He was shaking horribly. "Raven…my parents…"

Raven felt herself begin to shake as well as the bottom dropped out of her stomach.


	34. Lightning Never Strikes Twice

**Chapter Thirty-three: Lightning Never Strikes Twice**

* * *

She barely managed to get Edwin into her room before the last of his strength collapsed beneath the weight of his grief. Sitting with him on her bed, Raven could only hold him as he cried into her shoulder. His pain was akin with her past that she felt as though she were grieving along with him. The helplessness she felt was all too familiar and she hated it deeply. Raven had no idea what to say to him. She knew exactly what he was feeling. Though it had happened a thousand years before, she too had lost both of her parents in one horrible night. And she'd watched Christine, her mother, die in front of her. So she held him, and let him cry, and said nothing.

Through his tears, Edwin handed her the letter he'd received. The Dark Mark hung over his home in London, his parents had been found dead inside. Raven cast the cold, formal letter aside, resisting the strong temptation she had to burn it.

"It was my uncle," Edwin told her when his tears ran dry. "They won't say it—but it was my father's testimony that helped put him in Azkaban. And I know he's not there now."

"No," Raven said, relieved that she could give him information in the least. "He's with Voldemort. I saw him there." _I saw him when I was working for Voldemort. I worked for the creature that caused your parents' deaths_. "Edwin…"

Edwin silenced her by wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He buried his tearstained face in her hair. "I don't know what to do," he whispered to her. "I could kill him. If he was standing in front of me right now, I'd kill him."

"I know," Raven said softly, almost too low to hear. "I know exactly what you mean. I know how angry you feel," she told him, running a hand over his hair as he held her. "I know it feels better right to hate rather than to grieve, but you wouldn't kill him."

Edwin pulled back, his face twisted in anger. But Raven's face was calm she met his eyes. "I would."

"You wouldn't," Raven retorted swiftly. "Because if you did, you'd sink to his level. Killing in vengeance."

"You're one to talk," he snapped, rising to his feet to pace the tiny room.

"I'm no one to talk," Raven replied, watching him. "That's why I know you won't."

Edwin stopped and looked back at her. "You are better than him. You're not like him."

"I held my mother's murderer against the wall, choking him with my power," Raven reminded him. "I watched him struggle to breath and I _smiled_."

"But you didn't kill him."

"Only because I was stopped," Raven said quietly.

"It's not the same," Edwin argued. "He killed your mother. My father did nothing but tell the truth."

"You are better than Thorfinn," Raven told him sharply, rising as well. "And you are better than me." She put her hands on his shoulders, looking up at him. "It feels better to hate than to grieve," she said again, her voice gentler now. "But I know your heart beneath your hate. You wouldn't kill him."

Edwin closed his eyes, hands clenched into fists. Then he let out a shaking breath and his stance relaxed. He hugged her close and whispered. "No, I wouldn't." Sudden weakness coursed through him. "Oh, god, Raven, it hurts so much. My parents are dead. I'll never see them again. I'll never get to say goodbye."

Raven was silent, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight again.

Both of them were reluctant to let go when someone knocked on Raven's door. But the knock was loud and urgent. Raven pulled away from Edwin and opened the door quickly.

Snape stood in the hall, a slight sheen of sweat upon his brow. "Raven, the Headmaster just received an owl from the Ministry—" He cut off when he saw Rowle standing behind Raven. A glimmer of pity rose into Snape's eyes, but he smothered it quickly, knowing full well the boy would not want to see it. "Rowle—I'm sorry."

Edwin nodded. He put a hand on Raven's shoulder, looking a little lost. Raven looked up at him, his pain echoed on her face, before she turned back to Snape.

"The Ministry sent him a letter before they told Albus," Raven said, understanding. "Those cold bastards," she added in an undertone. "Does Albus need me?"

Snape hesitated, glancing at Edwin. Then he shook his head. "No. No, it can wait. We'll speak in the morning."

Raven nodded and closed the door when Snape turned and disappeared down the hall. She looked to Edwin, and saw him sway where he stood. Gently, she led him back to the bed and insisted he lay down.

"You'll stay?" he asked softly when she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

She watched him fall into a deep, exhausted sleep, and felt the tears she'd been holding back escape her eyes and run in rivers down her pale face.

* * *

When Snape returned in the morning, Edwin still slept. Raven answered the door quietly and quickly gestured to the bed when Snape opened his mouth to speak. They slipped into the hall to talk.

"Were there other students like him?" Raven asked him, her voice low.

"A few others, yes," Snape replied bitterly.

Raven cursed under her breath.

Snape glanced at the door. "What can I do, child?" he asked gently.

Raven followed his gaze and sighed. "Get Clara and Alexis," she told him softly. "He needs them. Sev—we're all he has left—no grandparents, no family save for Thorfinn. He needs us."

"I'll get them," Snape promised her. "Are _you_ alright?" he asked, remembering the dark light in her eyes when she'd stormed out of Dumbledore's office.

"I'm fine," Raven told him, a little sharply. "I have to be."

* * *

Clara and Aly arrived at Raven's door a short while later. Snape had excused them from their classes that day. When they arrived, Raven quickly gestured to the bed where Edwin still lay sleeping. Silently, the two older girls sat at the window, while Raven returned to the edge of the bed.

"Is he okay?" Clara asked, watching Raven run a hand over Edwin's hair.

"No," Raven replied softly. "He's far from okay. But he's strong—he'll get through this, as horrible as it is."

"Do they know who did it?" Aly asked.

"They suspect Edwin's uncle," Raven told her. "His father's brother, the Death Eater."

"I know he did it," Edwin said, his eyes opening. Raven fell silent as he sat up, one hand on his forehead. There was a sharp pain lingering in his eyes. But he softened to see Clara and Aly there.

Clara immediately rushed to the bed and threw her arms around Edwin's shoulders. Aly got up too and sat on the end of the bed. When Clara pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss them," she said softly. Raven realized once more that Clara was Edwin's oldest friend—of course she'd have known his parents.

Edwin nodded, but couldn't find anything to say. Instead, he turned slightly and rested his head on Raven's shoulder. She put her hand on his cheek and fought back tears of her own.

Clara moved over a little and took Edwin's hand in hers. "The Aurors will find him," she assured her friend. "They'll find him and he'll be back in Azkaban where he belongs."

"We thought that once before," Edwin said bitterly. But he softened enough to squeeze Clara's hand gently.

The four of them looked up when a soft knock came to the door. Raven, not wanting to stand, called out instead. "Come in."

Dumbledore opened the door and slowly stepped into the room. Clara and Aly looked a little astonished, but Raven was very glad to see him. "Edwin," the Headmaster said gently. "I am very sorry for your loss."

Edwin closed his eyes and nodded once. He kept a tight hold of Raven, and of Clara's hand, like they were all that kept him together.

"Your father's friend, Lewis, contacted the school to find out if you could attend the funeral tomorrow. I've made an arrangement with the Knight Bus to pick you up in Hogsmeade."

"Thank you, sir," Edwin said softly, but the gratitude was clear in his voice. He lifted his head from Raven's shoulder to meet her eyes. "Raven, will you—?"

"I'm going with," Raven told Dumbledore.

"Raven—" Dumbledore stopped himself from arguing, but it was clear he thought it wasn't the best idea. But he also saw the way Edwin held onto her, the protective gleam in the girl's broken eyes. She would not leave him alone with his grief, not for a moment. "I'll speak with Professor Snape," he said instead.

"He'll argue," Raven warned.

"I know," Dumbledore said, nodding sadly. "But I'll speak with him in any case."

* * *

Raven had been very right. Snape did not want her to go.

They stood in Dumbledore's office, both poised to do battle against the other's argument. Raven had left Edwin in the care of Clara and Aly, trusting them with his grief. But she wanted to finish this and return to him as soon as possible.

"I understand what you're saying, Severus," she told him sharply. "But I cannot let him go alone."

"The Dark Lord is trying to draw you out of hiding," Snape reminded her.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you."

"Raven," Dumbledore said gently, "Severus does have a point."

She threw up her hands and turned away. "And now I'm outvoted." She spun back, eyes flashing. "I'm going with him. You can't talk me out of this."

"Maybe I can."

Raven, Snape, and Dumbledore all looked to the door of the office. Edwin stood there, face drawn, wearing a traveling cloak. He nodded to Dumbledore and Snape, but his eyes were on Raven.

"Edwin," she said tiredly. "You can't—"

"They're right, Raven," Edwin told her, touching her cheek. "It isn't safe. Not until we find a way to break the link between you and Voldemort." He looked to Dumbledore. "Clara and Alexis are willing to go with me in Raven's stead—if they may, Headmaster."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, surprised by the boy's steadiness.

Edwin looked then to Snape. "If it's alright, I'd like to talk to Raven for a minute."

Snape nodded brusquely and Edwin took Raven's hand, leading her out of the office.

"I thought you wanted me to go," Raven said softly as they walked down the hall. "What changed your mind?"

"I changed it myself," Edwin told her. "When I thought about—really thought about it, I mean—it's too much of a chance. I'll be gone a day," he said. "Just a day for the funeral and then I'll be back here. Clara and Aly will be with me, so I won't be alone. And you'll be safe."

She wanted so desperately to argue. But in the end, it was Edwin's decision, not hers. She sighed deeply and then nodded. "Alright. I'll stay."

"Thank you," Edwin said softly, kissing her forehead.

"Rae?"

They turned to see Clara and Aly coming down the hall to them. Both were wearing cloaks as well, telling Raven that they were ready to leave. Raven felt a twinge of anxiety and concern when she realized that the three were about to leave.

"Flitwick and Sprout have arranged the Knight Bus," Alexis explained. "Edwin isn't the only student who's leaving today." The girl started to say something else, but the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office leapt aside to allow the Headmaster and Snape to exit the stairwell.

Dumbledore saw immediately that Clara and Aly had prepared to go. He nodded to them and to Edwin. "The Bus will arrive at Hogsmeade in a few minutes. I'll escort you down," he offered gently.

Snape approached Raven, and reached the pull the hood of her cloak over her silvered hair. She allowed him to do so without complaint, but gave him a questioning look. He saw it and answered quietly. "You'll want to walk down as well, yes?"

Raven nodded, and felt her throat close. She leaned forward against him for a moment, gathering her thoughts and taking comfort in his presence. Snape rested a hand on the back of her head, saying nothing, but understanding all the same. Raven smiled at him, but it felt false to her. She turned and reached for Edwin's waiting hand.

* * *

The village of Hogsmeade was active on the warm afternoon, but the whole of the people in the streets seemed subdued. Perhaps they had heard of the rash of deaths, or were friends of family of the victims themselves. Either way, Raven was very aware of the many sets of eyes, following the small group of students down the main street.

Edwin was only one of several students, as Snape had said. Each face was pale and wane with sudden and heavy grief. Raven's guilt was just as heavy as they reached the street where the Knight Bus would arrive.

Dumbledore and Snape, who had walked the students down from the castle, stopped and gestured for the group to stand back. A moment later, the huge purple bus appeared down the street and came to a halt in front of the students.

Edwin hesitated as the other students got onto the bus, turning to Raven with a lost expression in his eyes. Raven hugged him close, willing her strength to be his.

"Be careful," she whispered to him. "Be safe."

"I will be," Edwin promised, kissing her cheek. "We'll be back tomorrow night."

"Don't worry, Rae," Clara said, leaning over to kiss Raven's forehead. "Aly and I will keep an eye on him. We'll take care of each other."

"I know you will," Raven said. On an impulse, she turned and hugged Clara briefly. For a moment, Raven wanted nothing more than to go back in time and make everything right again. To be just a student at Hogwarts, with her friends close by and unharmed: The outside world far, far away and unable to touch them.

After she hugged Aly too, Raven stepped back from her friends and stood beside Snape. Edwin hesitated once more, but then with a touch on his shoulder from Aly, he turned and stepped onto the bus, his two friends following close behind.

"Be safe," Raven whispered again, watching the bus disappear again.

* * *

Snape watched her as she gazed out of her window, face empty of emotion. She looked like a painting, more than a girl.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

Raven turned slightly, meeting his eyes. "Am I supposed to be all right?" she asked him, her voice sharp. "Edwin's parents are dead. And they were only the last—so far— in a string of deaths designed to bring me out of hiding. Tell me, Severus, _am I supposed to be all right_?"

Snape sat with her at the window and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "I've told you before—you cannot blame yourself for this. It does no good to you or those that died."

"What am I supposed to do?" Raven's voice broke, but she held back the tears. "He's not going to stop until he has me in his grasp again. More people will die. You know that."

"Come here, child," Snape said. Raven let out a sob and leaned against him, grateful for the arm he put around her shoulders. He was silent as she let herself cry into his robes, thinking about what he could say to comfort. "I do know how you feel. I've had stand by and do nothing while others I knew died at the Dark Lord's behest. We have to do what we can," he told her. "And what you can do is keep searching for a way to sever the hold the Dark Lord has upon you. Once you have, there will be nothing he can do."

"What if there isn't a way?" Raven asked softly. "What if—if the only way is for me to die?"

"Don't talk like that," Snape commanded harshly. "There is a way. You just have to find it."

Raven was quiet again, her eyes drifting over to the bookcase and the secret that lay there. "I hope you're right," she said. "I have a promise to keep."

* * *

When night fell, Raven returned to the Mage Room to complete the transfer of power. It was moving a little faster now that she had the hang of it. The larger mirror was almost empty.

While she worked, her mind drifted.

She could almost see Tobiah working with the little mirrors himself. She wondered what had prompted him to begin storing away power. Had Slytherin done something to reveal his dark intentions towards her? Or had Tobiah just instinctively known a snake when he saw one. She could remember the distrusting expression in his eyes when they had first met Slytherin. And he had just been a boy then.

_What did you see that we didn't, Toby?_

Her thoughts drifted to the journals and she felt her heart beat a little faster. _There has to be another way_, she thought, a little desperate. She knew, without a doubt, that it would eventually come down to just her and Voldemort. She couldn't avoid the fight forever. _Though how much of a fight it's going to be, I don't know. We can't hurt each other with magic—we're both immune to one another_. But if her shield broke suddenly—_It would give him the chance to kill me. And he would at this point. I don't think he'd take the chance of keeping me alive._

Taking a shaky breath, she made a decision.

_When Edwin and the others get back tomorrow, I'll return to the Manor and try to find the grave there. I'll find the bones and destroy them—just in case… _

* * *

The sky was still dark when Raven's eyes opened. But in the little room she usually found so comforting, she felt caged. Without a second thought, she slipped out of bed and threw her cloak over her shoulders. Within minutes, she had left the castle entirely and was walking in a daze towards the lake.

She stood at the water's edge and took a breath of the cold air that surrounded the grounds. There was a stillness to the air that suggested dawn was not far away. There was a complete silence that seemed to cloak everything around her. Nothing stirred in the darkness. It was a moment where the world was in-between night and day, and Raven felt oddly at ease.

She closed her eyes and listened to the muted sound of the water hitting the shore.

"Raven?"

Her eyes opened as she turned towards the castle. Dumbledore stood a few feet behind her, his face half hidden in the shadows, but Raven could just make out the bemused expression he wore. "I saw you from my window," he explained. "Couldn't sleep?"

Raven shook her head. "No. I woke up in the dark and felt…closed in…trapped. So I came out here." She closed her eyes again and sighed. "It's timeless here."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked gently as he came up beside her to the shore.

"It's just a feeling I have standing here," Raven replied, her eyes remaining closed. "I have stood at this shore a hundred times, both as Raven and Jesalis. Standing here again, in this hour neither day nor night—I feel somehow in-between them."

Dumbledore looked down at her curiously. Her voice was low and soft, comforting in its way. The girl laughed softly then and opened her eyes.

"'Them', I said…and yet there's no difference between us. I am Jesalis, just as I am Raven. We're the same. Our heart is the same." She looked up at Dumbledore. "Did I tell you—it was right here that Tobiah and I decided to marry. It was my seventeenth birthday, he'd given me this ring." She held up her hand to show him the diamond rose. She smiled sadly. "I don't think I've ever been that happy since."

"Love is a powerful thing."

"Have you been in love, Albus?" she asked, smiling at him. "I'd asked Severus that question, but never you."

Dumbledore smiled too, an old memory surfacing. "Once," he replied softly. "A very, very long time ago."

Silence fell between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it seemed to be at place with the world around them.

"He promised he would stay with me," Raven murmured into the darkness, the sky now faintly tinged with light. "That he would never leave me."

"What's on your mind, child?"

"I'm worried about Edwin," she told him. "This kind of pain…it tends to leave scars."

"Scars that you bear yourself," Dumbledore said. "Raven, I've meant to ask you—Is there anything—_anything_—that must be done if…if we should lose you before the link is broken?"

Raven hesitated, but in truth she'd thought about the subject herself many times. Finally, she nodded. "…Burn me. If I die…if Voldemort is able to break the shield and draw the power to kill me, I want you to burn my body so that _these_ bones cannot be used as the last were." She waved her arm over the water. "Scatter the ashes upon the lake, if you would. And I'd need you to take care of Severus."

"You worry for him as well?"

"He told me about Lily," Raven explained. "I worry that losing me will hurt him as deeply. I know how much it would hurt me to lose him."

"You are a good daughter to him," Dumbledore told her, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "You have given him something that he never thought he could have—family."

"He's done the same for me. It's the least I could do in return."

"Do you fear death, Raven?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Death itself? No," she replied, shaking her head. "No, I've been alive and aware through too much to _fear_ death. But I don't _want_ to die. I want to keep _my_ promise to Tobiah."

"What was that?"

"To die an old woman in my bed," she said with a grin. "Surrounding by my children and grandchildren." A slight frown formed as she touched a hand to her stomach. "…if I can have them."

"What makes you think you wouldn't be able to?"

"I was created by magic, Albus. Who knows how my body really works."

"But you want children someday?"

"I do." She sounded surprised at her own answer. Then she laughed at herself. "How odd of me to speak of children—when I'm not even sure that I'll live past tomorrow."

She and Dumbledore stood in silence as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Once the dawn had finally touched the sky, Raven returned to her room and slipped back into bed. Sleep fell upon her quickly, and she slept with no dreams to haunt her. When she woke a second time, the sun was high in the sky and someone was knocking at her door. She turned her head towards the sound and then rose to answer.

She smiled brightly, if a little tiredly, at Snape. "Good morning, Sev," she said, stepping back so he could enter the room.

"Were you still asleep?" Snape asked her, frowning slightly. "You're usually up hours before this."

"My sleep was interrupted," Raven told him as she sat at the window. She grabbed up a hairbrush and began to sort through the tangles in her long hair.

"Not another nightmare?" Concern creased the lines of his face.

"No," Raven assured him. "I woke up just before dawn and couldn't get back to sleep at first."

"We received a short note from your friend Miss Jeffries this morning," Snape told her. "She says that they arrived safely in London and that Rowle is holding up fine."

"Good," Raven said softly. "They'll return today, yes?"

"This evening," Snape said. "The Knight Bus will bring them here in time for dinner."

Raven began to pull her hair back in a loose braid as she thought. She needed to keep herself busy through the day or else she might go mad with worry. "I'm going to be in the Mage Room," she said at last. "There's only a little power left in the mirror. It shouldn't take me long to transfer it."

Snape nodded. "I have to take my leave," he told her, reaching to touch her hair. "I have a class to teach in a few minutes. I'll find you tonight."

* * *

Raven knelt beneath Tobiah's portrait and opened the chest that was nearly full of mirrors. She smiled as she held one in the palm of her hand. _Maybe I should be doing this with my power too._ It wasn't a bad idea with Voldemort unable to pull power from her while the shield stayed in place.

With a light sigh, she placed the mirror back and stood before the portrait. _You were always too clever by half, Toby_. She reached up to touch the hidden latch, making the portrait swing forward. Still piled behind the portrait were the 'empty' mirrors.

A couple of hours later, Raven felt the power in the larger mirror wane and realized that there was only a drop of magic left inside. With a feeling of accomplishment, she gathered it and pulled it free. And then she flinched at the resounding _crack_ that echoed through the Mage Room.

She inhaled sharply when she saw the large mirror had cracked near the frame and was still breaking into spider web-like lines across the glass. Moving quickly, she ran a hand over the cracks to repair them before they ruined the portrait itself.

When it was whole once more, Raven breathed a sigh of relief. _That's…interesting_.

Frowning slightly, she took one of the little mirrors and quickly pulled all of the power it held. It cracked in the palm of her hand, rather violently down the center. _That's very interesting. A good warning, really_. She set the broken mirror in the space behind the portrait and closed it off.

Looking into the painted eyes of her teacher and love, she pressed a hand to her heart. _I want to keep my promise, Toby…I'm just not sure if I can. But I'll try._

…_I'll try._

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when Raven felt an odd sense of foreboding consume her. She'd expected Snape for almost an hour, and anxiety gripped her.

It was a great relief when she heard his knock upon her door. She rose quickly from her seat at the window and hurriedly opened the door. Her half-smile faded when she saw the pale, drawn expression Snape wore.

"Severus?" Her voice was low and shaky.

He opened his mouth to speak and then shook his head. He pushed past her into the room and closed the door behind him. Raven continued to stare at him, waiting.

"Raven…" he said at last, "the Knight Bus was attacked on its way back here to Hogwarts. …Most of the students aboard have returned safely. There were only minor injuries…but…"

"Edwin? Clara and Aly? Are they alright? Were they hurt?"

Snape closed his eyes and placed firm hands upon her trembling shoulders. When his eyes met hers, they were bleak.

"Raven…we don't know."


	35. Baited

**Chapter Thirty-four: Baited**

* * *

"My lord," Bellatrix called to him. "We have them."

"Bring them in," he commanded.

Bellatrix bowed her head and ducked back out of the room. A moment later, she returned, closing followed by the others that the Dark Lord had given orders to that night.

Voldemort smiled cruelly as Rowle, Gavin, and Rodolphus escorted their 'guests' into the darkened room. The three teenagers stood close to each other, their wands confiscated when they'd been captured, helpless against the Death Eaters that held them.

"Ah," Voldemort said, his eyes locking upon Clara. "My little informant. You were far more useful than I imagined. —And this must be the girl you sought so desperately to protect."

Clara whimpered softly and reached for Aly's hand. Alexis was silent, but she was shaking horribly.

The Dark Lord turned his scarlet eyes to the only one who dared stare back. "I suppose this is your nephew, Rowle?" he asked, directing the question to the large Death Eater without taking his eyes from the boy's.

"My worthless brother's boy, yes, my lord."

"He's suffered quite a loss recently, hasn't he?"

Rowle grinned, a cruel and feral expression. "Yes, my lord."

Voldemort stood and approached the three captives, unaffected by Edwin's challenging glare. "Well, now the _three_ of you will have the chance to be of use to me."

"What do you want?" Clara demanded, her voice choked with tears.

"He wants Raven to try and rescue us," Edwin answered her, his eyes still on Voldemort's snake-like visage. The Dark Lord looked at him, eyes narrowed. "But she won't."

"Oh?" Voldemort said, standing in front of him and staring down.

"She won't have to _try_," Edwin elaborated. "She'll just do it."

"You sound rather confident in that, _boy_."

"Maybe I know something you don't," Edwin suggested with a slight shrug.

"Somehow I doubt that," Voldemort said, an edge of dark humor in his high voice. He turned away and gestured to the three Death Eaters to take the prisoners from the room. "We'll see who is right in the end, boy. Separate them," he ordered his followers.

"No!" Clara cried out, clinging to Alexis' hand as tight as she could.

Alexis began to sob helplessly as Rodolphus grabbed her other arm and roughly pulled her out of Clara's grasp. "Clare!" she exclaimed as she was taken down the hall alone. "No! Clara!"

"Let me go!" Clara shouted, clawing at Gavin's face in a desperate attempt to make him release her.

But Gavin held tight and pointed his wand at her face. "_Stupefy_!" He caught the girl in his arms when she collapsed beneath the spell's power.

Edwin swiftly kicked his uncle at the knee and threw a hard punch at his face. It connected with a satisfying sound and Rowle's grip loosened enough for Edwin to break free. The boy rushed to Gavin and punched the man in the stomach. Gavin let out a harsh breath as the air was knocked from him, but he was able to lift his wand and silently repeat the charm that he'd already applied to Clara. Edwin fell to the ground, Stunned, beside Clara's prone form.

Gavin and Rowle glanced at each other, both breathing heavily from the excursions. There was blood on Rowle's face from where his nephew had split his lip.

"Figures you'd get the easy one, Lestrange!" Gavin called down the hall, though Rodolphus had already disappeared through a doorway with Alexis. Gavin turned his head towards the door, where Voldemort stood watching them. "Forgive us, my lord. They won't get another chance like that again."

"See that they don't," Voldemort said. "But good work subduing them, Gavin. Take them away. —Put the boy in the tower, Rowle," he added, glancing down at the boy. "I want him _closely_ guarded."

* * *

Edwin woke with a fierce headache. He sat up slowly and looked around him, taking in his surroundings. The room was large and round, and had an air of neglect to it. He lay on a musty bed, a light layer of dust covering the sheets. There were bars on the only window.

"Awake at last, hm?"

Edwin turned towards the door, his eyes falling upon the dark-haired man who stood there, twirling a wand between his fingers. Edwin recognized it as his own.

"Who are you?" Edwin demanded of the stranger.

"My name is Dominic Gavin."

Edwin leapt off the bed, hands clenched into fists as he glared at the man. "You're the one who murdered Raven's mother."

Gavin raised an eyebrow in surprise. "She told you about that?" His eyes narrowed dangerously as he stowed the stolen wand away and reached for his own. "What else did she tell you?"

Edwin was silent, a satisfied smirk on his face. Gavin scowled and raised his wand.

"_Crucio_!"

Edwin gasped in pain as he fell to his knees. Agony ripped through him, but he did not let himself scream. He collapsed when the spell suddenly lifted. He remained still on the floor, breathing heavily in relief.

Gavin crossed the room to him and kicked his shoulder lightly. "I asked you a question, boy."

"She's…going to kill you," Edwin gasped out. "First chance she gets."

Gavin paled slightly. "She'll try," he said. "I already know that much." He touched his throat gingerly, remembering the sensation of Raven's power wrapped around it, denying him breath. "Answer my question; what else did she tell you?"

"I know _everything_," Edwin told him harshly, bringing himself to sit up. "Everything she knows—and many things that you _don't_."

Gavin grimaced and pointed his wand at Edwin once more. "_Crucio_!"

Again, terrible pain wracked Edwin's body and he couldn't hold back the screams a second time. But when the curse lifted, he began to laugh. Gavin cursed loudly and kicked him in the ribs, knocking the breath out of the boy. While Edwin lay curled on the floor, clutching his chest, Gavin turned on his heel towards the door.

"You've no power here, boy," Gavin told him from the doorway. "Raven will come for you—and we will cage her again. You will die before her eyes, with her helpless to stop it. The Dark Lord will break her mind in a thousand little pieces."

He went through the door, slamming it behind him.

Edwin remained on the floor, his thoughts on Raven. He wondered if she knew yet that he and the others were in danger…

* * *

Clara sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. She was in a dark dungeon cell, alone as far as she could see. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks and she gave up trying to wipe them away.

"This is my fault," she whispered to herself. "This is all my fault."

"What makes you say that, girl?"

Clara started, surprised by the sudden voice. She looked around the cell quickly, but then realized that the voice had come from the cell beside hers. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Ollivander," came the hoarse reply.

"Ollivander?" Clara repeated dully. "The wandmaker? What are you doing here?"

"I am prisoner, like yourself," Ollivander told her. "What's your name, my dear?"

"Clara," she replied. "Clara Bauman."

"Ah…chestnut and unicorn hair, 12 inches…yes?"

Clara smiled at the accurate description of her wand. "Yeah, that's me."

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay," Clara told him. "They took me from my friends—they're both here too, but I don't know where."

"Why did they bring you here?"

Clara hesitated and then confessed. "We're _bait_. They want our other friend—Raven—to come and find us. They want to capture her."

"Raven? You-Know-Who's thief…the child with… those strange powers?"

"You met her," Clara realized. "Yes, that's her. She's been hiding from You-Know-Who for months now. He wants her back—so he kidnapped me and Aly and Edwin. We're Raven's friends…Edwin's more than her friend, actually…Mr. Ollivander, I don't want her to come. I don't want her to be hurt again!"

Ollivander was silent, recalling the odd girl who'd visited him in his cell. He remembered the light that came to her glass-like eyes when she healed the cuts on his face. The kindness with which she'd spoken to him. "Wouldn't it hurt her…to lose her friends?"

Clara started to reply and then stopped. With a whimper, she buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

* * *

Raven turned burning eyes to Dumbledore, her hands clenched at her sides, fingernails drawing blood from her palms. "You can't expect me to stay and do nothing."

"Raven, I know this is difficult," Dumbledore said quickly, pacing behind his desk. "But Severus is absolutely right—Voldemort is trying to lure you back to the Manor."

"I cannot leave them to him!"

"Raven," Snape spoke sharply, "it is obviously a trap. They were taken specifically for this reason…to get you to return to the Dark Lord. You cannot play into his hands."

Raven's eyes closed and a grimace of pain flashed across her face. She was silent for a long, horrible moment before her eyes opened and locked upon Dumbledore's. In her broken eyes, the Headmaster saw the purpose, the determination in them…and he lowered his eyes. Raven sensed his resignation and turned to Snape. "You cannot stop me," she said, her voice soft, saddened.

"Raven, please—"

"It is within my power to save them—you know I cannot turn my back on them. Not on him."

"Rowle." The name was harsh and bitter on his tongue as he spat it out. In that moment, he hated the boy if only because he was now the lure that led Raven to danger.

"I love him, Severus," Raven said, her voice slightly altered. "You don't know how much I love him. If this was all a trap to ensnare me, then it was Voldemort who took Edwin's parents from him. I will not let Voldemort take his life as well."

"You are walking into a trap," Snape said again, silently begging her not to go.

"I know that," Raven replied, her voice shaking. "But knowing that it's a trap changes nothing. I have to go." Her voice broke. "I cannot lose him." She turned quickly and rushed from the office, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Raven!" Snape shouted after her.

"Severus," Dumbledore called to him gently. "It will do no good to chase after her. She has made her decision."

Snape paced in front of Dumbledore's desk, his face taunt with anxiety. "I don't understand why she's taking such a chance. I know she cares for the boy and her friends but—"

"Severus, didn't you hear it?" Dumbledore said, his voice low and contemplative. "That unspoken word at the last?"

"What word?" Snape asked, coming to a stop.

"Again," Dumbledore told him. "She cannot lose him…again."

Snape frowned. "Lose him again? What on earth are you talking about? He—" Then his eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"Raven spoke of the promise Tobiah gave to her all that time ago," Dumbledore said. "That he would not leave her alone."

"You think that Tobiah was…_reborn_ to be with Raven?" Snape asked, his voice disbelieving. "…It doesn't fit—Rowle's a year older than her."

"Ten months older, actually," Dumbledore said, "which means he would have conceived around the time that Voldemort _first_ attempted to recreate the Mage."

Snape sat down rather suddenly in the chair before Dumbledore's desk. He pressed a hand to his forehead. "Rowle…he's the one who found the journals…he thought of the shield…"

"He is connected to her in a way that is far deeper than I originally thought," Dumbledore said.

"Does he know?" Snape asked quietly. "Do you think he suspects?"

"As to that, I have no idea," Dumbledore replied, shaking his head. "But Raven knows him for what and _who_ he is."

* * *

Raven burst into her little room, immediately reaching to the bookshelf. She took hold of a thin book and as soon as she touched it, the thin glamour that hid it melted away. Raven stared down at the volume in her hands…

…The last journal. The one she had hidden from both Edwin and Snape…for she could not allow them to see the truth of the contents. She opened it to the last page and reread the words Tobiah had written specifically to her.

_If no other option remains, Jesalis…I leave you what I can. _

Raven felt her heart beat a little faster as she read through once more the instructions her teacher had left her.

Finally, with the guilt and sorrow heavy upon her shoulders, she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, hiding it from prying eyes. And she turned towards her bed. Kneeling beside it, she pulled out one of the chests of mirrors beneath.

Raven took the chain around her neck and slipped it over her head. She swiftly undid the clasp and put one of the little mirrors onto the chain with the key. Putting it back on, she felt the pulse of power just over her heart. The two pulses beat together, matching perfectly.

_If no other option remains…_Raven closed her eyes and felt a single tear escape to run down her cheek. She touched the little mirror and then stood, slipping another three mirrors into the pocket of her robes. She could only hope that the power they held would be enough.

_I have no other option, Toby_, she thought as glanced at the bookshelf. _For all your warnings, for all that you left behind for me…I have no other option than this. Your last resort—and mine. _

She looked to her reflection in the window, pale and thin. For an instant, she thought she saw a shade of her former self standing there in her place—hair lightened to dark brown, skin flushed with roses. But it only lasted a moment before she was herself again.

_If nothing else… we shall have our vengeance, Jesalis._

* * *

As she escaped her room, the faces of her friends flashed before her mind's eye. And beneath her sorrow, she felt her rage at the Dark Lord rise to a dangerous degree.

"Raven!"

She stopped, halfway down the staircase that led to the entrance hall. She turned her head to see Harry hurrying down the hall to her.

"I know about your friends," he told her when he reached her. "One of my classmates was on the Knight Bus."

"I don't have a lot of time, Harry—"

"Then you are going after them," Harry said. "Hermione guessed that you would…but Raven—are you _certain_ that Voldemort has them?"

Raven started to reply sharply when she realized what Harry was thinking. "Sirius," she whispered. "Voldemort used an illusion of Sirius against you."

Harry looked away, but nodded.

Raven reached out and touched Harry's cheek. "He has them," she said. "If he doesn't…then it's already too late for them. Either way, I must face him now. Harry," she added, making him look at her. "I won't be able to kill him."

Harry's eyes widened. "You know about the Horcruxes," he murmured.

Raven blinked at the plural, but she nodded quickly. "I guessed at it, really. His ancestor used a form of it to bind me. …Harry, I might not be coming back."

"What are you planning, Raven?"

"I only have one chance to save them," was all she said in reply. "I have to take it."

"I think Sirius would be proud of you," Harry told her, desperate to say something.

Something silent passed between them in that moment. Raven felt the tremulous connection that they both held to Sirius, the bond that they shared because of it— as she had the first day she'd met him…her very first day at Hogwarts. The fragile friendship they'd built upon that bond had been shattered when her deception had been revealed—but something of it remained nonetheless. Those little pieces of it seemed to hang in the air between them.

"I hope you're right," Raven said, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Harry. We may never have the friendship that we once had…but I'm glad to hear you say that."

"If I were in your shoes," he said, "I'd be doing the same thing. If it were Ron or Hermione that Voldemort had captured…"

"I know," Raven said. "We understand each other, for all the differences between us…Goodbye Harry."

Before he could say anything else, she hurried down the rest of the steps. He did not follow.

* * *

Raven hesitated at the front doors for a moment, sensing that someone else was approaching her from behind. "I'm leaving," she said softly, not turning from the doors.

"I know," Snape said. His voice was harsh.

"In case I don't come back…just in case…you know that I love you, right?"

Snape let out a heated breath and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. He looked down into her eyes and then pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"You horrid brat," he muttered into her silvered hair. "You would say that just as you leave."

Raven laughed weakly and hugged him back, just as tightly. She knew that he would never be able to bring himself to say it aloud—but she knew for certain that he loved her back. "Thank you," she told him, clinging to him. "Thank you for everything." A tear fell from her eye to land upon his robes as she pulled back.

Snape watched, willing himself not to hinder her further, as she slipped through the front doors of the castle. As he watched, she raced down the grounds at a near run before disappearing at the lake's edge. "Come back safe to me," he whispered to the empty air. "My child."


	36. Vengeances

**Chapter Thirty-five: Vengeances**

* * *

"_Maybe I know something you don't."_

Voldemort's serpentine eyes stared deep into the fireplace, his mind turning over the boy's words over and over again. He did not trust in the boy's confidence and he remembered with slight unease the odd tone to his Mage's voice when she spoke his ancestor's name.

"My lord?"

He glanced at the doorway to see Wormtail cowering there. The small man twisted his hand nervously. "My lord, there's no sign of her yet."

"It's still early," Voldemort murmured. "She'll come. For him, if not for the others."

"W-what would you like me to do, my lord?"

"Check with Gavin, Rowle, and Rodolphus. Make sure that all three of the prisoners are secure. Then find Bellatrix. I want her to take Ollivander to her sister's Manor. I'll not take the chance of him escaping in the midst of all of this."

Wormtail bowed lowed. "Yes, my lord."

As the Death Eater scuttled from the room, Voldemort glanced at the darkened windows. "I doubt she'll be long now."

* * *

Raven stepped out of the woods that surrounded Slytherin Manor and gazed upon the half-ruined building with new eyes. Gathering the shadows around her, she continued down the path. Fury that had once burned beneath her skin suddenly seemed to melt the tension from her bones. A dark purpose filled her and gave strength to the seething madness within her.

But beneath the madness, she remembered her original purpose. She stopped on her path to the front doors of the Manor and instead walked around the side of the once great house. Before she was forced to her final resort, she had to enter the Rose Maze one last time.

The blackened roses were naught but shadow in the darkness, the only light cast onto the grounds came from the few lighted windows within the Manor. Raven found the entrance to the maze, not hesitating a moment to enter.

She walked slowly through the twisted paths, trusting in only instinct to guide her. With each step Raven felt herself come closer to her once lost memories. The feeling edged into Raven's thoughts, blinding her with snippets of memory, all seeming to whisper: _There's something here. Something hidden_. She tried to sort through them, for she knew she didn't have long. The longer she remained in the maze, the more chance she took at Voldemort sensing her presence.

Finally, she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to gaze down what looked like a dead end. Despite what she saw, she slowly started down the path, drawn by something that put a chill in her bones.

When she reached the end, she realized what had drawn her. Amid the dead and blackened roses, there was one that was still a vibrant red. Raven blinked at it, her tired mind unsure of what to make of it. She lifted trembling fingers to the blood red petals.

"My god," she whispered. For when she touched the rose, the wall before her suddenly began to shimmer like heat waves. Struck by simple inspiration, Raven stepped into them. It was like walking through smoke.

She had stepped into a circular clearing, with no visible exit in sight. In the center stood a dark statue that seemed to be only slightly taller than her. Raven edged closer, wanting a better look.

The statue was black as pitch, a hooded and winged female form. The only trace of color were the roses crawling up from the base of the statue and the single rose the woman clasped between two praying hands.

Raven dared a Mage light and stepped closer still. The statue had no face.

She knelt at the base of the statue to read words that had been carved there.

_Jesalis Amaranth Rosendrath_

_A rose to match all flowers_

_A woman to match a man_

"Jesalis," Raven murmured, standing again. "So this is where he placed you. This is where you lay. This is where I was found." She let out a breath and stepped back from the suddenly foreboding monument to her death.

Pushing past her discomfort of the statue, she knelt again, pressing her palm to the ground at the base. Using only a small edge of power, she allowed her awareness to creep into the ground beneath her, seeking out the bones and dust her body had become. She closed her eyes as she went deeper into the cold earth, searching.

And she found nothing.

Her eyes snapped opened. She swore vehemently and stood, spinning away from the dark statue. _He took them—of _course_ he took them, damn it all. He has them hidden away somewhere he only knows._

"_Fine_ then," she snapped. "You want to push me into a corner, _Dark Lord_? Then I shall hold nothing back against you and yours." She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled one mirror out. She inhaled sharply, drawing in the whole of the power within it. The mirror cracked violently in her hand and she felt the fire of power course through her.

_I have nothing—and everything—to lose. _

She let the mirror drop to the ground and smiled darkly.

"Alright, Voldemort," she murmured, "…let's play."

* * *

Bellatrix stood at the window of what had been Raven's sitting room. Glancing over her shoulder, she gave her husband a small smile and nod. Their prisoner was sitting on the couch, crying silently and staring at the wall. Her golden curls were mussed and she bore a fresh bruise upon her cheek where Bella had struck her. The foolish child had attempted to escape Rodolphus's hold and Bella had quickly put a stop to it. Truthfully, Bellatrix was rather surprised and impressed by the fight in the three teenagers. It made their capture all the sweeter, really.

A hesitant knock came to the door of the room. Rodolphus turned and opened it a crack, giving the small man who stood behind it an icy stare. Wormtail cowered beneath the glare, but edged into the room nonetheless. He glanced at Alexis, who had also turned her red-rimmed eyes towards him. He opened his mouth to speak, but then seemed to change his mind. He looked to Bellatrix, who like her husband was glaring contemptuous daggers at him. "The Dark Lord has given orders for you to take the wandmaker to the dungeons at Malfoy Manor."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, but she looked prideful all the same. "I am happy to whatever our lord bids." She gave her husband another smile as she abandoned her post at the window. As she passed Wormtail to the door, she swung out a lazy hand to hit him on the back of the head. He flinched, but she hadn't put enough force into it for it to actually hurt. She had just done it because she could. He was far too used to it to even comment.

After Bella had disappeared through the door, Rodolphus looked to Wormtail. "Has there been any sign of her?"

"Not yet," Wormtail told him, his eyes flickering towards Alexis again. "But the Dark Lord expects her soon."

"Good," the other Death Eater said. "I hate this waiting."

Wormtail made a noncommittal noise and headed for the door. He felt Alexis's eyes following him, but he dared not look at her again. Rodolphus shut and locked the door behind his back.

Aly used the sleeve of her robes to wipe the tears from her face. She glanced at her guard, who stood at the door. She could see the tip of her wand sticking out of his pocket, but had no idea how she'd be able to get it away from him. Her cheek still ached from where the dark-haired woman had struck her.

_I wish I had Clara here with me_, she thought dimly. _What if I never see her again? What if they kill us once they have Raven?_

…_What if Raven doesn't come?_

She felt a wave of despair wash over her and she choked back a sob.

But then she saw something from the corner of her eye that shook the despair from her. Eyes narrowed, she slowly stood. When her guard did not stop her, she walked towards the window.

The glass, which had been clear a moment before, was suddenly fogging over. Tiny ice crystals were forming on the outside of it and when Aly grew close to it, she saw her breath fog before her. She lifted a hand to press against the window, and felt a sting of hope course through her even as the glass chilled her hand to the bone.

* * *

Up in the tower room where Edwin paced, the single barred window there had frozen over as well. Edwin saw the stricken, confused expression on his uncle's face and turned to gaze at the window himself.

And he smiled.

"She's here," he whispered.

* * *

Voldemort touched the tip of his wand against the frozen glass of the window and murmured a charm to melt it away. As the ice and fog cleared away, the Dark Lord gazed out into the darkness, his eyes searching.

The grounds of the Manor were covered in an unnatural and thick fog, muting even the dim light cast by the windows of the house. Voldemort's eyes fell upon the Rose Maze, drawn by a point of blue light.

Raven held the blue flames in her hand, allowing the light to clearly illuminate her face. She looked up and met Voldemort's eyes…

…and smirked.

Lifting her chin proudly, she beckoned to him with her free hand and then turned on her heel, disappearing inside the Maze.

"My lord?"

The Death Eaters in the room with him all looked wary at the sudden anger in their lord's face. Voldemort turned to them.

"You two," he said, gesturing to the closest two, "enter the maze and find her. Wormtail."

Wormtail cowered near one of the windows, his eyes following the pale light that was drifting through the maze. He flinched when Voldemort said his name and quickly turned. "M-my lord?"

"Get Gavin—tell him to release the Dementors against the girl." His mind flashed back to the first day he'd questioned the strange, pale child. "She's vulnerable to them."

"Yes, my lord," Wormtail said, bowing low before he scampered out of the room with the other two.

Voldemort turned back to the window, scowling. "You challenge me, child. A challenge must be answered accordingly."

* * *

Raven heard the two Death Eaters bumbling in the darkness around the Rose Maze before they muttered the charm to light their wands. She could tell from the sound of their footsteps that they were hesitating at the entrance.

_Come on now, children. Don't be afraid_.

Finally, they entered the maze, obviously following the light they could see through the leaves. Raven smiled darkly and sent the light she held away from herself, down a dead end. The Death Eaters followed it blindly. Using their foolishness, Raven slipped through the maze and out onto the grounds. With a wave of her hand, she closed off the entrance to the maze, leaving them to wander hopelessly within.

_Two less to worry about._

She took one step towards the side door of the Manor before she realized noticed the chill in her bones. A chill that had nothing to do with the freezing fog she'd cast upon the grounds…

"_Little bird, little bird, why do you cry?"_

She groaned and dug her hands into her hair. In her mind, the voices of her tormentors—both Voldemort and Slytherin—seemed to blur together, murmuring in the same cruel and mocking tone.

She turned quickly and saw two Dementors gliding towards her through the fog. She scowled, her rage seething once more. "Oh no," she murmured, slowly stepping to the side, keeping her eyes locked upon them, "I left you lot behind at Azkaban. You'll not have me back…not now." She lifted a hand, calling to her power and bending the raw force to her will around the dark creatures.

* * *

Gavin hurried down the main hall of the Manor, his back to the front doors where he'd given new orders to the Dementors he'd 'borrowed' from Azkaban. He had no desire to remain close to those doors where the child might appear at any moment. No, he was going to return to the dungeons to guard the foolish Bauman girl.

Halfway down the hall, he stopped at the sound of a door creaking open behind him. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder. It was one of the many doors in the hall and he heaved a sigh of relief that it hadn't been the front door he'd heard. As he frowned at the open door, a shadowed figure emerged, turning a shrouded face towards him. Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but then he saw the flash of crystal blue eyes beneath the shadows and his heart stopped.

Raven lifted pale hands to pull back the hood of her cloak. "Good evening, Dominic."

He swallowed and backed up a pace. "R-Raven."

She smiled; an echo of the mad smile she'd worn when she had nearly killed him. Gavin felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I think it's time we had another talk," she told him.

He immediately turned and started to run down the hall. Raven smirked and lifted her hand towards him. A shocking force of power knocked Gavin in the center of his back, sending him sprawling to the floor. Unwilling to give up, he scrambled back onto his feet. But before he could take a step, her power grasped him like a giant fist, holding him in place. Twirling her finger in a casual manner, the force that gripped him spun him around to face her. Still smiling, she crossed her arms and considered him.

"What's the matter, Gavin?" she asked him lightly. "I thought you liked looking at me?" Quick as a snake, she struck an arm out, taking hold of his throat. "Do you still feel _proud_ of me, Gavin?"

"I think you're magnificent," he gasped out, a laugh escaping him with the last word.

Raven tilted her head to the side. "How sweet," she murmured.

She let go of his throat and flicked her hand out. Gavin was sent flying down the hall until his back slammed against the far wall. He let out a hoarse _oomph_ as he hit and slid down to the floor. Raven lifted her hand, bringing him up again, and brought him flying back. She stopped him right in front of where she stood and let him fall to the ground. He lay in a heap at her feet, taking in ragged breaths.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

Gavin coughed and lifted his head to look at her in confusion. "…What kind of secret?"

Raven stepped back as he slowly got to his feet. "About Christine."

"What could you possibly know about Christine?" Gavin spat out, his fear making him shake. "You practically a baby when I killed her."

"True," Raven said, smiling again. "But you'll never guess at what I found at our cottage."

"What?"

"Memories," Raven told him. "Christine left me her memories. I know how you met—how you proposed—the little chapel where you got married—I even saw the night that you betrayed her to Voldemort. And," she added, "I know _why_ your first attempt to create me failed."

For a moment, his fear of her waned in the wake of his curiosity. "What was it?" he asked her, his voice low. "We did everything the same the second time—you're proof we did it right. I could never understand why that first child died…"

"I know why," she said rather musically. The madness was in full force in her broken eyes as she grinned at him.

"W-why?"

Raven suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the back of neck, pulling him closer. She put her lips right neck to his ear and whispered, "Christine… was already _pregnant._"

Gavin pulled back immediately, a fresh horror in his eyes.

Meeting his eyes, she saw the dawning comprehension on his face. His breath had turned ragged again and Raven could almost hear the baby's cries echoing in his head. Raven's smile faltered as she too remembered those terrible cries—and the way they'd so suddenly stopped.

"No," Gavin whispered.

"You understand what that means," Raven said. When he remained silent, her eyes narrowed. "You, Gavin…you killed _your own son_."

"No!" Gavin shouted, turning away.

Raven scowled and her rage escaped her a moment as pure power slammed Gavin to the side and into the wall. Taking him again, she threw her hand to the other side, throwing him from one wall to the other before he had a chance to recover.

"I _saw_ you, Gavin," she told him darkly. "I _heard_ your son's cries. I saw Christine's face when they were silenced. And you were a _fool_ to never realize."

Gavin managed to sit up, his back against the wall. He stared up at her with dull shock in his eyes. Raven stood over him, her hand lashing out to grab him by the collar of his robes. For a long moment, Gavin was certain he was about to die.

"You're the one that put me in Azkaban."

Gavin blinked at her. "I did," he said, not bothering to lie.

"You took my childhood from me," she told him, bringing his face close to hers. "You killed my mother. You tormented me in the dungeons of this very Manor. I should kill you."

Gavin stared at her, unable to break her hold of his robes. "_Are_ you going to kill me?" he asked softly, fear and acceptance threading his voice.

Raven looked down at him. "No. I'm going to do much worse." With that she took a thread of power and shoved him into the darkened room she'd emerged from, shutting the door behind him.

Gavin landed hard on the floor, but was immediately on his feet and pounding at the door. It only took him a moment to realize he wasn't alone in the room. Slowly, as terror circulated through his bones, he turned. His mouth fell open when he saw the Dementor gliding towards him, its dead hands reaching up to lower its hood…

Raven stood right outside the door and listened with an impassive face as Gavin screamed her name…and then fell silent.

"So much worse," Raven murmured when all was still. "…I'm going to let you live." She pressed her hand against the door before turning and walking away. "Goodbye, Dominic."


	37. Unleashed

**Chapter Thirty-six: Unleashed**

* * *

Wormtail hurried his steps, making a path for the dungeons. He had clearly heard Gavin screaming out Raven's name and the ominous silence that had followed. He wanted nothing to do with this fight, but he didn't dare leave without Voldemort's permission. So he would do as he had done with Raven and hide in the dungeons.

"Peter."

He stopped dead in his tracks. There was only one person who still called him that. He turned slowly to see Raven standing behind him. He felt a twinge of apprehension at the mask-like expression she wore, which told him nothing of her intentions. He swallowed, waiting for her to say what she wanted.

"Where is he keeping them, Peter?" she asked.

He blinked at her, surprised by the gentle tone. He hesitated, but not for long.

"…He separated them," he told her, his voice barely above a whisper. "Your sitting room…the tower…and the dungeons."

Raven heaved a sigh. "Thank you," she told him. He nodded to her and started to turn away. "Peter," she called again. He flinched slightly and turned back. "...Run. I'll give you this chance. Don't stay here in the Manor."

"W-why not?" he asked.

"Because I intend to burn it," she told him, "until nothing stands but ash and ember."

Wormtail stared at her.

"Hide in the woods if you dare go no further from here," she continued, seeing his hesitation, "but don't remain in the house."

"Thank you," he said quickly, changing his path. He paused a moment more, looking over his shoulder at her. "Good luck."

Raven smiled and winked at him before turning on her heel and disappearing down the hall.

Wormtail let out a heated breath of relief.

* * *

"My lord!" Amycus Carrow called to Voldemort, an edge of panic in his voice. Voldemort turned from the window to see him and Dolohov drag Gavin into the room by his elbows. The Dark Lord took one look at him and realized the man could no longer walk on his own—He longer had the will to do so.

The two Death Eaters laid him on the floor and stepped back as Voldemort strode forward to see the blank expression on his face.

"The Dementor's Kiss," he murmured. "…How appropriate a punishment, my little bird." He straightened and tapped the point of his wand against his palm. "Take him out of here. He's useless now." He went back to the window and looked down at the Rose Maze. Peering through the shadows, he saw that the entrance had been shut off. He scowled. "She's here in the Manor," he said. "Dolohov, gather the others and search the building, starting with where the prisoners are being kept. I want her found." When the two men hesitated, Voldemort snapped, "_Now_!"

Carrow grabbed Gavin's arm and pulled him from the room, his fear quickening his steps. Dolohov bowed swiftly and hurried from the room as well, leaving the Dark Lord alone once more. He bit back a frustrated curse.

"Hello Tom."

Voldemort froze and then turned just slightly, his snake-like eyes locking onto his chair by the fire. Raven sat there, her silvered black hair loose around her thin shoulders, her broken eyes lit by the light of the fire. She smiled at him and held her hands up. "Well then, _my lord_," she said softly. "You have my attention."

"I have been trying ever so hard to do just that," Voldemort replied evenly. "I'm glad to see my efforts have paid off."

"Yes," Raven murmured. "So, here I am. I've taken the bait—" She tilted her head to the side, smiling still. "What's next?"

"Now? Now, you surrender. You will return to your cage, my little bird—or your precious friends will take your punishment instead."

Raven threw her head back and laughed at him, making his blood boil. "What on earth makes you think that I've come to _reason_ with you?" she asked him, her amusement shining through. "I am here to retrieve what is mine and then I shall leave and never return. I have no intention of ever returning to my cage, my lord. This little bird has tasted freedom and found it too sweet to surrender." Her eyes narrowed. "I promise you, Dark Lord, I will die first."

She stood and idly walked to the windows, admiring the ice that still remained. "So what did you think of Gavin?" she asked lightly, glancing at him.

"I thought it apt," he told her. "You are testing my patience, little bird."

Raven scoffed. "Your patience means little to me now, my lord." She turned and started a slow step towards him. "I have a question for you, though. Why Edwin Rowle? You obviously chose his parents from the start. The other murders were simply cloud cover for your true intentions. Was it something Clara told you when you peered into her mind?"

In lieu of an answer, Voldemort strode over to the mantle and lifted something from it. With a careless flick of his hand, he tossed it to land at Raven's feet. She knelt to pick up the object and immediately recognized Edwin's poem, the frame and glass cracked.

Voldemort watched as a fury lit her eyes. She stood, holding the framed poem in her hand.

"Clever little snake," she murmured, meeting his eyes.

"Dumbledore so often tries to convince me that love is such a powerful thing—but all I see is weakness."

"And thus, your blindness is your weakness." Raven ran a hand over the crack in the glass, repairing it for the second time. Then she waved her palm over it, making it vanish. She let out a breath and then to Voldemort's shock, she walked towards the door.

"Where are you _going_?" he demanded.

She paused, looking back at him. "I have my answer, which was all that I sought from you." She smiled. "Now, all that is left is to retrieve what is mine."

"We're not finished," Voldemort sneered. He flicked his wand and the door slammed shut in her face. "_Jesalis_."

At this, Raven chuckled darkly and again, turned back to the face him. The wicked smile upon her face matched the madness that crept into her eyes. "Not quite what you expected, Dark Lord?"

"No…not quite," Voldemort told her, his voice just above a whisper. "But it does interest me—a sort of immortality."

"A sort of _prison_, Riddle," she hissed at him. Then she smiled again. "No worries though, Tom, I know perfectly well that we are not finished with each other. But I have other things to attend to first. If you will excuse me…" She gave him a sardonic half-bow and swept to the door once more, opening it with a wave of her hand.

"You are not going _anywhere_!" Voldemort exclaimed.

Raven halted her steps and she was quite suddenly standing right in front of Voldemort. She reached up and touched his face, her eyes locked upon his. "Oh really? _Stop me_."

And she vanished as neatly as the poem had. Voldemort cursed.

* * *

Alexis and her guard both turned their heads to the door as it burst open. Another Death Eater fell through the doorway, unconscious. Aly blinked in surprise as Raven stepped over the body and into the room. Her broken eyes flickered between Rodolphus and Alexis before she smiled at her friend.

"Hello Aly," she said brightly. She waved her hand and sent Rodolphus flying before he could so much as think of a curse to cast. "Sorry it took me so long," she said as Aly stared at Rodolphus's crumpled form at the wall he'd hit.

"Oh, that's alright," Aly said numbly. "You're here…that's what matters."

Raven's smile widened. "Shall we?" She gestured towards the door.

"Just a moment," Aly said, gathering her wits again. She hurried over to Rodolphus and plucked her wand from his pocket. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"You wizards and your wands," Raven murmured, rolling her eyes. "Come on then."

"Where are we going?"

"The tower," Raven said. "And then the dungeons. And then we leave and never return." She glanced at Aly as they hurried along. "Stay close to me, Alexis. We're not safe yet."

"I understand," Alexis said, keeping a tight grip of her wand.

"Good."

* * *

Thorfinn Rowle paced in front of the door to the tower, his nephew's sharp eyes following him. Edwin's knowing smile was beginning to get under his skin.

"What's the matter, _Uncle_?" Edwin asked him, amusement clear in his voice. "You look a little nervous."

"Shut it," Thorfinn snapped. "You know that the Dark Lord is going to capture that little freak of nature. And once he has her, I'll be free to send you along after your dear old dad."

Edwin made a jerking motion, barely able to stop himself from throwing a punch at Thorfinn. The Death Eater smirked. At least he'd wiped that damned smile off the boy's face.

"Freak of nature?"

Edwin and Thorfinn both turned towards the window. Raven was leaning against the icy glass, arms crossed as she gazed at Thorfinn. Edwin smiled and stepped back several paces to make sure he was out of the range of fire.

The Death Eater raised his wand quickly and muttered a curse. But Raven waved a hand and the light that sprang from the wand disappeared. "You know better than that, Thorfinn," Raven murmured, pushing herself from the window. She took slow, even steps towards him. "Now let's back to this 'freak of nature' comment." She wagged a finger at him. "Not a very smart thing to say about something you fear, you know."

With every step she took towards him, Thorfinn took one back—until his back hit the wall beside the door. Raven grinned at the panicked look on his face. She stopped only a foot away from him and considered him. Glancing at Edwin, she waited until he nodded shortly to her. Then she lifted a hand, power unfolding from her like heat waves. Like she had with Gavin, she wrapped the power around Thorfinn like a fist and threw him across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the floor, landing on a pile of discarded boxes.

Raven walked across the room to him, watching as he slowly sat up amongst the boxes and dust. He groaned, putting a hand to his head. When he looked up and saw her approaching him, he scrambled to get to his feet. But before he had the chance, Raven took hold of him again and threw him down onto his back.

"You're not a very smart man, Rowle," she told him, standing over him. "Trusting in Voldemort to protect you from me."

"What do you want with me?" Thorfinn demanded. "I never did a damn thing to you."

"You killed your brother and his wife," she reminded him. "You hurt someone very dear to me, helped to kidnap him and use him as bait. I think you've done enough to earn my enmity."

"The Dark Lord—"

"Voldemort cannot help you now," Raven reminded him. "He no longer holds my leash." She knelt in front of him and smiled darkly. "So, tell me again," she said, sweetly. "Who do you fear more?"

The sweat poured from Thorfinn's face and his voice choked on his answer. Still smiling, Raven stood and uncurled her power, sending his head into the floor, knocking him out cold. She looked over her shoulder to see Edwin standing close by. She considered him as he gazed down at his uncle's unconscious form. "Would you prefer it if I killed him?" she asked softly. "My conscious is tarnished already; I could take your vengeance for you."

Edwin lifted his eyes from his uncle to meet hers. He shook his head. "No," he told her, coming up beside her. "I'd rather see him forced to live his life in Azkaban. He belongs there."

Raven smiled. "Good answer."

Edwin smiled down at her, placing gentle fingers under her chin. "Took you long enough to get here."

"Ungrateful wretch."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lightly upon the lips. "I knew you'd come."

"How could I do anything else?" she murmured, touching his cheek. She sighed and pulled back a ways, glancing at the door. "It's okay now, Aly."

The door opened a crack and Alexis stuck her head in the room. She grinned when she saw Edwin and raced over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're alright! Oh, Edwin, I was so scared."

Edwin hugged her tight, smiling over her shoulder at Raven.

The Mage rolled her eyes skyward, but she was smiling brightly all the same. She turned towards the door and beckoned them with a crooked finger. "Come on, you two," she said. "Let's go get Clara."

"I think that the Manor's been abandoned," Alexis murmured as they hurried down the tower's spiral staircase. "The only Death Eaters I've seen were the ones guarding me and Edwin."

"They're here," Raven said, a few steps ahead of her friends. "But they're not entirely stupid. They all know me well enough to realize they can't stop me."

"And Voldemort?" Edwin reminded her.

"He's got something planned," Raven muttered, eyes narrowed. "But I'm getting you three out of here before you can get caught in the crossfire."

"Raven," Edwin said, reaching forward to grab her arm. "What are _you_ planning?"

"Your escape," she told him shortly. "Let go, Edwin," she said gently. "We don't have time to argue about this."

Edwin hesitated a moment, but he knew she was right. He let go and they continued towards the dungeons.

* * *

Raven led them down the darkened stairs, ignoring the echo of pain she felt in her bones as she descended into the dungeons. She hurried down and looked into the first cell. "Clara?"

A dark shape huddled in the corner of the cell shifted. "R-Rae?" Clara clumsily got to her feet and rushed to the bars of the cell. "Raven!" There were fresh tears on her face, but her eyes were bright with hope. Raven waved her hand and they heard the click of the lock being undone. The door of the cell swung open and Clara flung herself out of it and then threw her arms around Raven. "You came," she said. "You came. I didn't—I didn't know if you'd—"

"Hush, Clara-dove," Raven murmured, running a hand over Clara's chestnut hair. "Of course I came for you."

Clara laughed through the tears that escaped her eyes. "Thank you." Her eyes fell upon Aly and Edwin standing at the foot of the stairs. "Oh!" She let go of Raven only to throw herself at her love. Alexis wrapped her arms around Clara and kissed away the tears on her face.

"You were so brave," Aly said, fighting back tears of relief. "I saw you and Edwin fighting them before they took me away."

"Edwin's the brave one," Clara told her, smiling at her oldest friend, "bloodying his uncle's lip. I didn't know you had such a strong right hook, Ed."

He shrugged, grinning. "Neither did Thorfinn." He shared a looked with Raven.

"We need to go," Raven said.

* * *

The halls of the Manor were clear of life as Raven led her friends towards the entrance. Though she kept a calm façade, her heart was pounding with each step towards her friends' freedom. She did not trust the silence.

But no one stopped them as they reached the doors. Edwin took hold of Raven's hand as the four slipped into the chilling fog outside. Aly did the same with Clara.

"We need to hurry," Raven said, quickening her step. "Let's get to the forest and I'll get you guys out of here. Stay close," she added, her eyes darting around in the darkness.

"We're with you, Rae," Clara promised, taking her other hand.

_Almost there_, Raven thought desperately. She felt as though her nerves were pulled tight as piano wire beneath her skin.

_Oh_.

Raven stopped quite suddenly and doubled over with a hoarse cry.

"Raven!" Clara cried, still clinging to her hand.

Edwin put a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder and helped her stand straight again. "Voldemort," he murmured. It wasn't a question.

Raven nodded, her eyes dark. "I felt it that time—him trying to take power through me."

"The shield?"

"Still there," Raven replied, closing her eyes. She could almost see the In-Between in her mind and the shimmering line that caused her so much pain. "But he's cracked it."

"Let's get out of here," Edwin said, pulling on Raven's hand.

"No."

Edwin stared at her, pain in his eyes. "Raven—"

"No," she said again, pulling her hands free of his and Clara's. "Run to the woods. Do any of you know how to Apparate?"

"Edwin and I have our license," Clara whispered.

"Good," Raven said. "Take Alexis Side-Along and get out of here. Apparate to Hogsmeade."

"I am _not_ leaving you," Edwin argued.

Raven looked up at him, face giving nothing away. "Clara, Aly—go. Now."

"Rae," Clara said, hesitating.

"Go, Clara," Raven told her. "Just go. This was all for nothing if you're not safe."

Alexis squeezed Clara's hand. "Come on, Clare," she murmured. "Just trust her."

Clara leaned over and kissed Raven's cheek. "You'll follow us, right?"

"I will," Raven promised softly. "But go, now."

Clara nodded. She and Alexis ran for the trees, leaving Raven and Edwin face to face with one another. Edwin would not budge.

"I have to end this, Edwin," she said, her voice low and brooking no argument. She took hold of the chain around her neck and pulled it over her head. Clutching it in her hand, she held it out to Edwin. "Keep this safe for me?"

Edwin opened his mouth to argue, but it fell short. He took the necklace from her, glancing down at it. Something dawned in his eyes. He looked at her sharply. "Raven."

The knowledge she saw in his eyes surprised her, but half of her had expected it. "You need to hurry," she told him. "I have to go back before he breaks the shield completely."

"Raven, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'm about as sure as you were," she replied quietly.

Confusion and clarity warred inside of him. Raven could almost see the internal battle in his eyes. He frowned, looking down at the chain and then back at Raven. "Raven, I—you and I—"

"Don't think about it," she advised. She stepped forward and took his face into her hands. Tilting her head up, she kissed him once and deeply. "…I love you."

Edwin closed his eyes, his hands on her shoulders. "I love you too," he murmured.

Raven forced herself to let him go and turned back to the Manor before he could say anything to stop her.

Edwin watched her stalk back towards the grand house. Gripping the chain in his hand, he ran after Clara and Aly.

He caught up with them at the trees. Clara was staring after Raven, a lost and guilty look to her face. "She's going back."

"She has to face him," Aly said. "Doesn't she?" She looked to Edwin for an answer.

"Yes," he replied.

"Are we going?" Clara asked him.

… "Not yet," Edwin said. "Not until it's over. We'll wait here."

* * *

Voldemort stood before the doors of the Manor, watching as Raven slowly approached him. "We're not finished, Mage."

"No, we're not," Raven agreed, coming to a halt a few yards away from him. She lifted a hand, bright blue fire twirling around her fingers. Voldemort tensed, though he knew her magic could not harm him. But Raven pointed the flame towards him and sent it flying. The Dark Lord stood perfectly still, unwilling to give her an inch.

But the flames did not touch him. They flew beyond him, hitting the house. The blue flames of magic quickly became true fire—and it crept with unnatural speed up the front of the manor.

Voldemort stepped away from the doors of the Manor, watching the fire grow into an inferno. He turned back to Raven, scowling. "You wretched little brat."

Raven knew the instant before he pulled upon her power what he was going to do. She inhaled sharply.

And dropped the shield.


	38. Bound & Unbroken

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Bound & Unbroken**

* * *

Voldemort grasped at the power within her, expecting the resistance he'd met so many times before…

…and felt nothing in his way.

Instinct made him release his hold of the power. He frowned, watching one quick shudder of pain cross Raven's face before she realized he'd stopped.

"What are you up to, little bird?" he asked her, eyes narrowed.

Raven sighed, but said nothing. She simply stood before him, waiting. Voldemort frowned at her, looking for some hint as to her intentions in her blank eyes.

"Is this some noble act of yours?" he demanded. "Now that you believe your friends are safe and sound, you're going to let me kill you?"

"I'd imagine you would _want_ to kill me at this point," Raven replied evenly. "I have been so much trouble for you."

"That, child, is an understatement," Voldemort told her. He glanced at the growing fire behind him. He smiled just slightly as he looked back to Raven. "If you think the Mage's bones are hidden somewhere in the Manor, you are very much mistaken. The bones are quite safe."

"Thinking of starting fresh, perhaps?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "You know…I told Gavin about this, I might as well tell you. I mean, since you put so much hard work into it all—do you know why your first attempt to recreate a Mage failed?"

"How could _you_ possibly know?" Voldemort spat.

"Voldemort, you would be shocked at all that I have learned in the months since I left your 'care'," Raven told him. "I'll ask again—do you know why?"

"I have my suspicions," Voldemort said slowly.

Raven saw the truth in his eyes. "You never suggested to Gavin that you suspected he had killed his own child?"

"I didn't see the point," Voldemort said. "After all, he is one of the rare and steadfast followers. I never needed to doubt him. I didn't want to give him a reason to 'change his ways', as it were."

"Good point," Raven admitted lightly.

"So what now?" Voldemort asked her. "Are you just waiting for me to kill you?"

"Why do you fear death?" Raven asked him in turn. "Why do you so desperately seek to conquer it?"

"I fear _nothing_," Voldemort snapped at her. "For I have conquered it."

"You seek immortality."

"I _have_ it."

"How strange," Raven murmured. "There is nothing in the world that would make _me_ want to live forever."

Voldemort made a disbelieving sound. "You, who have lived for over a thousand years." He glanced over his shoulder once more and chose to take another few steps away from the Manor. The fire was growing immense behind him while they talked.

"Oh, no," Raven said. "I have _existed_ for over a thousand years—I haven't actually done much living, have I?" She lifted her head in a rather proud way. "I am tired," she told him bluntly. "You cannot hurt me anymore."

Voldemort scowled at her. "I beg to differ." He breathed deep and roughly pulled at the power within her.

Raven, even as the pain burned beneath her skin, gathered the power from the last mirror she had. It cracked in her hand and she dropped it to the ground. She twisted the power around herself and extended it towards Voldemort as he pulled the strength from her—and pulled _back_.

* * *

_Voldemort looked around. He was alone in the darkness. Glancing down, he saw an iridescent cord attached to his chest. He followed the cord's path behind him. _

_Raven stood there, smiling at him. Her form was not as distinct as his. It was as though her body could not decide what it was supposed to look like. One moment, she was the child he knew, pale, too thin, and raven-haired. In the next moment, she was older, taller, face more filled out, and her hair was a rich burgundy color. Mostly, she seemed an odd blending of the two. Then she spoke, and he heard two voices as the same time; one a young girl's, one a woman's. "_Welcome to the In-Between_." _

_Voldemort frowned. "_The _what?" _

"The In-Between_," she repeated patiently. "_I imagine that you've never consciously been here before_," Raven/Jesalis said. "_But you'll have read all about it in Slytherin's journals. _This_ is where our connection manifests_." _

_Voldemort saw the other end of the cord was attached to her chest just as it was his. "_Where did _you_ learn of it_?" he snapped._

"From Tobiah, of course_."_

"And how can you learn anything from a dead man_?" Voldemort sneered._

_Raven/Jesalis raised an eyebrow. "_The same way you did. Tobiah left _extensive_ journals on his work in Magecraft_." She smiled and for a moment she was entirely Jesalis. "_Besides that, I've seen a glimpse of this place once before_." Her eyes, the only thing about her that never changed, narrowed. "_Just before I died. I caught a glimpse of the connection that Salazar forged between us. It was the last thing I ever saw—until you brought me back, of course_."_

_Voldemort watched her ever-shifting form, focusing on the form he had never seen before. "_Which are you_?" he asked, his voice low. "_Raven—or Jesalis_?"_

_She laughed, the sound echoing oddly in her dual voice. "_Both_," she told him. "_I am both. I am the noble daughter, the last of the Rosendrath line. And I am the child raised in the shadows of Azkaban. You did not expect that_," she said lightly, "_You thought that you had created something, when in fact you just recreated it. Whether you intended it or not—your ancestor did. He didn't just want the _Mage_ to live again. He wanted _me."_

_She frowned at him. "_You and he have a lot to answer for, Voldemort_," she all but hissed at him. "_Unfortunately for the both of us, he is long dead and buried. I cannot raise a hand in revenge to him. I suppose you'll have to do_."_

_Voldemort went to raise his wand before he realized that he held nothing. He resisted the urge to search for it, knowing it was useless. He watched her form shift for a moment, the constant change unnerving to his eye. "_Why have you brought us here_?"_

_Raven/Jesalis smiled again, her eyes wide and staring. "_Salazar laid the foundation for the crimes you committed against me, but _you_ are the one who brought me back. You are the one who forced me to live again_." Her face shifted for a moment, everything but her eyes changed back and forth between woman and child. When it stopped, her expression had changed from the mad smile to a mask of hatred. _

"I _despise_ fools like you. You have meddled in things that ought not to be meddled with, Voldemort. You sought power's pride without paying power's price. Is it all you wanted_?" She tilted her head to one side, studying him. Something of a smile returned to her face. "_No, I can see it isn't. You expected more. Salazar was not able to hold the connection long enough to actually pull power from me and use it. I died too soon after the link was forged. His journals could not tell you that you are still bound by a wizard's limitations_."_

_Voldemort grimaced, hating the truth of her words. _

_Raven/Jesalis laughed, cold and clear. "_What a disappointment that must have been! To discover that while you could fuel your magic with my life-force, you were still so _below_ me_." _

_The Dark Lord felt his hands clench into fists at her taunting tone._

"But still, you accomplished something in creating me_," she said. "_The power you wielded through me was great and terrible._" She smirked. "_A pity you're going to lose even that._"_

"But I can just bring you back again_," Voldemort reminded her. "_I have Jesalis's bones still. If—_when_ you die, you're still mine._"_

_Raven/Jesalis just smiled serenely. Only her eyes betrayed the emotion raging inside her. "_I have thought long and hard about all this, Voldemort. As I said, Tobiah wrote everything he ever discovered about Magecraft. If Slytherin wrote anything about my teacher, it would have been about his genius. He was a true mastermind of Magecraft, one of the most gifted, most brilliant of all of us. Such a pity he and I were all that was left. If he'd been born a few generations earlier, Mages might have lived a little longer and a great deal better_." She stared directly into his eyes, loathing burning brightly in her own. "_Tobiah gave me the means to take my power from your hands, permanently, —if I was willing to die for it_."_

_The air around her suddenly changed, a force was pulled towards her as though she were taking a great breath. When this strange sensation stopped, Voldemort couldn't help but stare in shock._

_There was a second cord attached to Raven/Jesalis's heart, this one ending somewhere in the darkness around them. She smiled at his shock and placed her fingertips to the cord that connected the two of them. The link solidified beneath her fingers. "_I have already discovered that I am unable to break the link you forged. Only you have _that _power_."_

_Voldemort sneered again, fear beginning to thud heavily in what was left of his heart. "_And seeing as I have no reason to do so_—"_

"No reason_?" She smiled madly, her eyes wide and laughing. She held up a hand and a short, plain dagger appeared in her palm. "_Perhaps I should give you a reason then_."_

_Holding the dagger aloft, she turned so that she stood centered between the two cords connected to her heart. She pointed the dagger's tip at Voldemort. "_I told you—Tobiah gave me the answer. If I am willing to die to take the Mage power from you, I can. …And seeing as I am willing to die—here is your reason_."_

_She brought the dagger down, cleanly breaking the cord that disappeared into the darkness. A rushing sound swept over them and Voldemort felt the dark closing in on them. _

_He glared at her, now understanding what the second cord had been. "_You foolish little girl_." _

_She brought the dagger to point at him again. "_You've two options, Voldemort_," she told him. "_Let me go—or die with me_."_

_She threw the dagger at him; he caught it at the hilt, still glaring at her. Swiftly, he brought the dagger down on the cord that attached him to her. It severed easily, as Raven/Jesalis had expected it would under his hand._

"Useless_," he muttered mutinously. "_You are of no use to me now, you wretched thing_."_

"Sticks and stones, Slytherin's Brat_," she murmured in response as their world went black. "_Sticks and stones_." _

* * *

Edwin raced over the ground of Slytherin Manor, his lungs choked by both the icy fog and the smell of smoke drifting from the burning building. The fire that Raven had started lit the night like a patch of hell breaking through the surface.

He'd felt it, in his bones, in his heart, that horrible pulse of power, mere moments after Raven had returned to confront the Dark Lord. It had trembling through him, shaking him to the core—and yet he had only the vaguest idea of what it meant.

Several yards from the burning Manor, he stopped. A small gathering of Death Eaters hung close by, staring in shock just as Edwin was.

There was a small crater in the earth before the Manor, with Voldemort and Raven lying crumpled at either side of it. As Edwin watched, Voldemort slowly got to his feet, moving as though pained. He placed a hand to his chest, uncertainty flashing briefly in his snake-like eyes. Then he turned those eyes to where Raven still lay and distain came to his face.

"Useless," Edwin heard him mutter in disgusted tones. The Dark Lord turned to look at the Manor and how far the fire had spread in only minutes. His scowl deepened and he snapped out a bitter curse.

Looking to the gathered Death Eaters, who were now trying to put out the fire, he barked at them, "Leave it. We're going." He spared Raven's prone form one last seething glare and Apparated on the spot. His followers did the same a split second later.

Edwin swallowed, but his mouth had suddenly gone dry. Useless. What had Voldemort meant by that? He took one stumbling step towards the crater and then broke into a run. When he reached the edge of it, his breath caught.

Raven lay deathly still, head turned to the side, and she wore a peaceful expression. She could have been sleeping. But it wasn't her stillness that took Edwin's breath from him.

Her raven-black hair that had inspired her name was no more. Now silver-white fanned out upon the ground, framing her pale face.

"Raven," Edwin murmured, despair edging into his voice. "Oh god, no…" He dropped to his knees beside her, desperately wanting to take her in his arms, but at the same time not wanting to know for certain that she was…

"Ed!" Clara cried out to him. Edwin looked up to see Clara and Alexis running towards him. "Edwin, is she okay—"

She stumbled to a stop, clapping a hand over her mouth. "No," she whispered. "No, no, no. Raven!" Her eyes were wide and panicked as she looked to Edwin. "Ed, please tell me she's okay…She's not…she's can't be…" She and Alexis knelt with Edwin. Alexis reached out to touch the snowy hair with a trembling hand. "Is she breathing?" Clara asked, her voice shaking.

Aly slowly shook her head. "I…I don't think so." She buried her face in her hands, choking on a sudden sob. She turned into Clara's shoulder and gave in to the tears.

"She sacrificed herself," Clara whispered hoarsely. "_Why did she have to come back here?!_ Why didn't she just leave with us?"

Edwin touched Raven's cheek and then looked at the burning Manor. "Let's get out of here," he said roughly. He carefully slipped his arms underneath Raven's still form and lifted her, not at all surprised by how light she seemed. Clara and Aly hesitated, but Clara managed to get Alexis to her feet and the three made their slow trek away from the fire and smoke.

"Edwin," Alexis asked when they'd reached the trees. "Can we…is it possible to Apparate with her?"

"I…I don't know," Edwin said, coming to a stop. His grief was deep and hollowing as he knelt once more and gently laid her upon the ground of the forest. He let out a ragged breath and looked up at his friends. "You two—please—get to Hogwarts. Bring Dumbledore and Snape here."

"Edwin, I don't want to leave you," Clara said.

"I'll be okay, Clara-dove," Edwin told her as gently as he could around the tears he was fighting. "Just…just hurry."

Clara looked at Aly, eyes dull and hesitant. Alexis took her hand and clutched it. "I need your help to Disparate, sweet."

Clara nodded dimly, pulling Alexis closer. "Hold tight," she murmured and together they turned, disappearing where they'd stood.

For a long moment, Edwin stared at the spot where they had vanished. His heart felt ragged and empty. The tears that he had been so desperately fighting off were suddenly gone. He looked down at Raven.

"_Hey there, Clara-dove. Who's your friend?"_

"_Edwin, this is Raven. Raven, this is my friend Edwin. He's in Hufflepuff and a seventh year like me._

"_Hi," she said, softly. _

"_Hey."_

"Oh, god," Edwin whispered, covering his eyes with his hand.

"_Keep this safe for me?"_

Edwin's eyes snapped open. The words were so clear in his mind that it was almost like she'd whispered them in his ear. Moving shakily, he reached into the pocket of his robes, fingers wrapping around the silver chains she'd given him. He lifted it up, eyes locked upon the objects that hung upon it: The ancient and worn key bearing the Rosendrath crest—and the little mirror beside it.

Edwin's heart began to beat heavily, hope and despair weighing it down together. He undid the clasp of the chain and slipped it around Raven's frail neck. He closes his eyes and pressed the mirror, glass down, against her skin.

For a second, nothing happened. And then Edwin felt the pulse of power beneath his hand like a heavy heartbeat. It shook him to the core and he held his breath.

Raven's chest rose and fell once…and then again. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately fell upon him. There was a hint of confusion within them, but then it cleared and they shone with unbridled and indescribable joy.

"…Hello, Toby."

He let out the breath he'd held and smiled down at her. "Hello, little bird."

He barely managed to get the words out before he realized he was crying. With a joyful cry, he wrapped his arms around Raven, pulling her close and clinging to her like a lifeline. Raven gave a weak laugh and buried her face in his shoulder.

Before either of them could speak again, four forms suddenly appeared in the forest beside them. They looked up at see their friends, with Dumbledore and Snape. All four looked as though death had touched them all and taken a piece of them away.

But then Snape turned and saw Raven. He saw her sitting up, eyes bright as they met his. He opened his mouth, no sound escaped him.

Seeing his face and the hope there, Dumbledore turned as well. A wide smile broke the grief on his face and he quickly turned Clara and Aly to see as well.

Edwin grinned at Raven, who shared a similar expression. Together they climbed to their feet. Raven hesitated only a moment before she stepped forward to fall into Snape's arms.

"You're alive," he whispered as he held her tight. "…I thought I'd lost you. I—" He closed his eyes and laughed brokenly. "Oh, thank god."

Clara looked as though she was going to faint, but a huge grin was plastered on her face. Alexis was looking between Raven and Edwin, disbelief and delight etched in her eyes. "H-how?" she stammered.

"I'll explain later," Edwin told her softly. He touched Clara's shoulder and then wrapped his arms around her. "She's alive, that's what matters."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed as Raven pulled away from Snape only to launch herself into the Headmaster's waiting embrace. "My dear child," he said with a laugh. "I was afraid we'd never see your smile again."

"I'm free," Raven told him. She looked to Snape, smiling. "The link is broken—Voldemort believes I'm dead. I'm free."

Snape started to speak and then hesitated. Frowning slightly, he took her face into his hands and stared into her eyes.

The crystal blue color of her eyes stared back at him, unmarred. The 'fissures' in the glass were gone. Her eyes were clear and unbroken, shining with elation. He found himself smiling softly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Touching her silver-white hair, Snape suddenly noticed the glow of fire washing over them all. He turned to see the enormous flames that now completely covered Slytherin Manor. The fire had even spread to the Rose Maze, which burned bright and merrily. "My god."

"I had to," Raven said softly, following his gaze. She felt the others come up beside them. "It was there that I died. There I was buried. And it was there that Voldemort found me. I couldn't let it stand."

No one disagreed with her as they watched the flames reach up to the darkened sky above.

"Let's go home," Raven said gently, reaching for Edwin's hand. "There is nothing left here but ash and ember for me."


	39. Flight

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Flight**

* * *

A few hours later, Raven found herself sitting alone on the front steps of Hogwarts. Dawn was only moments away and she waited for it. Idly, she toyed with a lock of her snowy hair, still rather bemused by the color.

_I wonder what Sirius would say if he could see this_? She smiled to herself, just thinking about it. _His Raven-girl trading black feathers for white. Ha_.

_I should probably be asleep right now_, she half-heartedly scolded herself. _God knows I'm exhausted_. But she wanted to watch the sun rise—need to watch the day begin. If only to prove to herself that she was really alive.

Her hand fell from her hair to the mirror that hung over her heart. _I suppose you knew what you were doing after all, Tobiah_.

Raven glanced up as she heard the doors behind her open and close. A moment later, Edwin sat down beside her, casually reaching out to take her hand in his.

"Good morning," he said.

"Not yet, it isn't," Raven retorted with a smirk.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her.

"Tired," she replied after a second of evaluation. "Very tired. But it's a good kind of tired."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she said, turning to smile at him. "It's the kind of feeling you get once you've accomplished something."

"I'd say you've certainly done that," Edwin agreed. He reached out and took a lock of her silver-white hair in his hand. "You know, I kinda like this."

"Hm. Well, I'm still thinking about whether or not I'll keep it. I sort of expected it to happen. I mean after seeing—" She cut off and quickly glanced away.

"After seeing Tobiah's hair, you mean?" Edwin smiled at her hesitation to say the name in front of him.

Raven nodded. They were both quiet for a few minutes, watching the sky slowly begin to lighten in the east. Birds from the forest were just beginning to stir and sing; the owls were returning to their home in the west tower. A gentle wind stirred the leaves of the forest, a sweet and echoing sound that calmed Raven.

"How long you have you known?" she asked at last.

Edwin sighed deeply. "How long have I known, for _certain_?—That would be a few hours at this point. But I had a feeling."

"A feeling?" Raven repeated, incredulous.

"Yeah." He looked down at his hands for a moment, one still curled around hers, and then he looked to her. "…When I came to Hogwarts for my first year…it was like coming home. I could never really explain it, and after a while, I stopped trying to. It was never anything _specific_, but it was always there at the back of my mind." He laughed at the fascinated expression on Raven's face. "See, I don't have clear memories like you do—at least, not entire memories. It's getting a little clearer now, but…" He glanced over his shoulder at the school. "Even on my first day, this place felt familiar. I could find my way around faster than most second year students. When I entered my fifth year, it all felt stronger."

_Tobiah was fifteen when he first came to Hogwarts_, Raven remembered dimly, still staring at Edwin as he continued.

"Sometimes I'd have dreams, but everything was blurred and I could never figure them out. When the dreams started, I did some reading of reincarnation. I did wonder if I had a past life. But after a while, I just got used to the feeling. The dreams sort of tapered off. I haven't had one since my sixth year. So, I just pushed it from my mind. I thought it was interesting—but it wasn't important.

"And then Clara walked into the library with you," he told her, smiling softly. "Something in me just clicked into place, right then and there. I immediately wanted to know more about you. I'd never felt a connection as strong as the one I have to you." He laughed and brought her hand to his lips briefly. "To be honest, it scared me a little. But you never scared me. So I didn't fight it."

Raven smiled back at him, touched and comforted by his words. "You made me feel normal," she told him. "Whenever I was around you…I could forget about Azkaban, about Voldemort. Being near you…it was enough for me." She rested her head on his shoulder. "It _is_ enough for me."

Edwin kissed her forehead and slipped an arm around her shoulder. "I suppose we're stuck with each other," he said brightly. "How many people get a second chance like this?" he asked softly.

"And a love that lasts two lifetimes," Raven added. "I'd be willing to bet not many."

"I love you," Edwin murmured. "I always have. I always will. And I'll miss you while you're gone."

"I'll be coming back for you," Raven reminded him, lifting her head to look at him. "As soon as this war is over, you and I will our life again. I love you, Edwin, for now and forever."

Edwin touched her cheek and tilted her face up to his. The dawn broke above them as their lips let.

* * *

Snape opened his bedroom door and was halfway into his sitting room before he saw Raven curled up, asleep on his couch. The scene was so familiar and sweet that it stopped him where he stood. She lay on her side, arm tucked beneath her silvery hair. There were no dreams to haunt her that morning.

A few minutes later, he sat at his table with a cup of hot tea, and watched as she slowly woke from her peaceful slumber. It was a relief to see her eyes, bright and clear as they focused on him.

"Good morning," Snape said lightly as she sat up.

"I hope you don't mind," Raven said, frowning a little. As far as she could tell, she'd only slept for a couple of hours.

"Mind what? You napping on my couch? Don't be ridiculous." He gestured to the other chair at the table and waited as Raven moved from the couch to the offered seat. "I'm far too use to it." He pushed a second cup of tea across the table to her.

She took it with a quiet thank you, brushing a lock of silver hair from her face. He watched the brief flicker of emotion in her eyes when she paused at the color again. But she shrugged it off once more and took a sip of tea to steady herself.

It was oddly comforting, Snape thought, to simply sit with her once more in the room warmed by the fire. It brought to mind the many mornings they'd shared when the school year had begun. The only jarring difference was the sight of the silver-white hair in place of the deep black. Though the white color did remind Snape of the night of the Masquerade; when Raven had dusted her dark hair with silver dust, and dressed in snowy white. Like the dress, her silvery hair did a great deal to make her seem less pale. Or was there more color to her face than before? He couldn't rightly tell.

"Raven," he began cautiously. "Could you tell me…Exactly what _did_ you do that made the Dark Lord release you? You obviously used a great deal of power for this," He reached to touch her hair, "to happen."

Raven looked at him for a long moment. Then she set her tea down and rested her hands on the table between them.

"…I lied to you," she told him, "about the journals. When I finished reading the last one, I hid it away from your eyes and from Edwin's. I didn't want you to read what Tobiah had written at last."

Snape didn't so much as blink, though the confession surprised him. "Which was?"

"He suspected Slytherin's intentions towards me," Raven said. "And he knew that what Salazar wanted was the ability to use my power as a Mage. So in those last few months of his life, he searched for a way to a Mage, as Voldemort put it, 'useless'."

"I suppose he did find a way to do so?"

"He did," Raven replied. "But the cost of it…is very high." She fiddled with the mirror that hung around her neck. "When Voldemort and I faced one another that last time, I pulled us both into the In-Between, using the link between us as a focus. There, he was able to see and touch the link he'd created between us. What he did not know, or did not consider, was that what he forged was originally based on the elemental link all Mages have to the raw power that gives us life. And while I was unable to break the link that Voldemort had created, I was able to sever my own. In essence, I…"

"You what?"

She met his eyes, unblinking. "…I severed my lifeline."

Snape's face was utterly still. "So…when Miss Bauman and Miss Jeffries came to the Headmaster and I to tell us you had died…they weren't mistaken, were they?"

"No, they were not," Raven confirmed. "But thankfully, Edwin remembered the mirror—the power—that I had asked him to keep safe." She lifted the little mirror she wore slightly, drawing Snape's eye to it. "This is the cost, Severus. My life is now dependent on these mirrors and the power stored within. The raw power that once kept me alive…is something I no longer have access to." Seeing the horror in his eyes, she waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't look at me like that, Sev," she begged of him. "Between Tobiah and me, I have enough power for a wizard's lifetime and more. I'm not going to die on you."

"But…you sacrificed your life, however briefly, and it is now reliant on…_borrowed time…"_

"It's worth it," Raven told him firmly. "For all my dependency to these mirrors…I am free for the first time in my life. And for the first time, I'm sure that it's going to be a long one. I know now that I'll see tomorrow. That is more than I have ever had or ever hoped for."

Snape was silent, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. Finally, he asked the question that had plagued him since their return to Hogwarts. "…When are you leaving?"

She did not look surprised by the question. "Tonight," she told him. "As soon as night falls."

Snape inhaled deeply. "It will be strange…not having you here."

"Not as strange as I'm sure I'll feel away from here," she retorted.

"I'm very proud of you," Snape told her quietly, his voice gruff. "I'm proud to know you."

Raven smiled and reached to touch his face. "And I'm proud to call you 'father'," she told him, tears glistening in her eyes. "If only ever in my head. My best friend."

He closed his eyes briefly, feeling her hand upon his cheek. "My child," he murmured in reply as he opened them again. "My friend."

* * *

Dumbledore was not entirely surprised by the gentle knock on his office door at midday. "Come in," he called out. And he smiled brightly when Raven slipped into the room. "Raven, my dear. Have you noticed; with that hair of yours, you and I very nearly match now?"

Raven snorted, but there was an honest smile on her face. "I hadn't thought about it," she replied with a grin.

His smile lasted a moment more before it faded. His eyes rested on the mirror she wore. "Severus explained the mirrors to me," he told her gently.

Raven looked away for a second. "I'll tell you what I told him," she said, turning back. "It's worth it."

"Freedom is generally worth a great deal," Dumbledore agreed. "What will you do with yours?"

"Well, my overall plan is to live," she said with a smile. "Beyond that…for now I'll travel, see the world. I journey to all the places Sirius would tell me about…and the places that have stood for as long as I have existed."

"Severus mentioned that you'd thought about journeying to Ireland."

"And I will," Raven said, nodding.

"You're leaving tonight?"

"I am," Raven said.

"You'll say your goodbyes to Edwin, Clara, and Alexis?"

Raven smiled and nodded.

"What of Harry?"

The smile disappeared. She turned and walked to the window, silent as she considered.

"…I think…that it would be best…if no one else knows I'm alive," she said at last. "It's a great and terrible secret—at least while Voldemort still lives."

"Harry is very trustworthy, Raven," Dumbledore said.

"I know that," Raven said, turning back to him. "This isn't about trust—it's about safety, _his_ safety. He'd already in so much danger as it is."

"Raven—"

"He knows Voldemort's secret," Raven argued. "I can only guess you've been sharing your suspicions with him. You've been preparing him to face Voldemort."

Dumbledore was silent.

"I think he's up to the task," Raven said. "I do. I doubt there is anyone else, except maybe you, that could bring that creature down. But how many people, and how long before Harry thinks of it himself, will want me to fight against Voldemort…without understanding that I can't?"

Dumbledore sighed, seeing her point. "You will let him believe you are dead?"

"I'll find him once the war is over," Raven promised. "I'll explain everything that happened last night."

Dumbledore could find no argument to make. Instead, he leaned forward, resting his chin on linked hands. "Things will change—greatly—in the time you are gone."

"I expect it to," Raven replied dryly. "I rather hope it does."

"You have the freedom you have always craved," Dumbledore said, smiling again at last. "Use it well."

Raven grinned at him. "I've said it before, but I have this urge to say it again. I am very grateful to you, Albus."

"I am glad I was able to help you," Dumbledore told her. "You deserve a better life than you've had."

"I'll have a better life from now on. That makes up for the past." She hesitated and then asked him, "Keep the journals safe for me?—Just in case."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. "In case of what?"

"I am a Rosendrath, Albus," Raven reminded him. "There is no telling whether or not my children or their children will be Mages or not. It was such an erratic trait those thousand years ago. I will take no chances with their futures."

"I understand," Dumbledore said. "I will keep them safe," he promised her gravely.

"Then I remain in your debt."

* * *

When evening fell and the whole of the student body hurried down to dinner, three of them broke from the crowd and journeyed to the seventh floor. Edwin knocked on Raven's door, with Clara and Aly waiting anxiously behind him.

"You don't think she's already left, do you?" Aly asked quietly.

"She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," Clara assured her. But a flash of concern passed through her and she looked to Edwin. "…Would she?"

"Of course not," Raven told her firmly, as she opened the door. Her silver-white hair was pulled back into a loose braid down her back, and she had changed from her usual robes to a pair of black pants and a loose black shirt. A traveling cloak was draped across her bed.

"But you're leaving soon, aren't you?" Clara asked as they made themselves comfortable. She flung herself down in the single chair and pulled Aly down onto her lap, much to the other girl's chagrin.

Raven sat with Edwin at the window and nodded. There was a sad cast to her crystal eyes, but she smiled nonetheless. "You have good timing," she said. "I was going to come and find you in a few minutes."

"Do you have to go?" Aly asked her. "I mean, Voldemort already thinks you're dead. Isn't that cover enough?"

"Come on, Ravenclaw," Raven said gently. "You know better than that. Besides, I'll be back someday."

"But not until the war is over," Clara argued. "And who knows how long that's going to go on?"

"Clara-dove, it's for the best," Edwin interrupted firmly.

Raven looked over each of their faces. "I'm going to miss this," she told them. "I'm going to miss you."

"We're going to miss you too, Rae," Clara said with a sad twist of a smile. "You know, it's not fair at all. We haven't even known you a year and here we are losing you already."

"You'll never lose me, Clara," Raven said softly. "You guys are going to be fine without me. You managed alright before you saved my butt that day, Clara-dove."

Clara smirked and winked at her. "Oh, Ed, tell her what you did."

Raven turned an inquisitive eye to her love. "What did you do?"

Edwin rolled his eyes and shot Clara a sharp look. "…The money from my parents came through. I bought a building in Hogsmeade."

Raven gaped at him a moment before she laughed. "Edwin, that's wonderful. For the bookstore?"

"Yep," Clara said cheerfully. "We're going to spend the summer stocking it and open it in the fall once the school year starts."

"Clara's father is helping us too," Aly said.

"What about your parents?" Raven asked. She'd suddenly realized that she'd never learned how Alexis' parents had responded to their daughter's sexuality.

Alex shook her head, chewing on her lower lip. "We're talking," she said slowly. "That's about it. I think they'll eventually come around though. I talked to them this morning when they arrived. Professor Dumbledore contacted them and Clara's dad last night when we were kidnapped," she explained when she saw the confusion in Raven's face.

"And Clara's mother?" Raven raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Clara's smile turned dark. "Dumbledore didn't bother to tell her. As far as I'm concerned, she and I will have nothing more to do with one another."

"Raven, what are you going to do with the two chests?" Edwin asked her. "If you'll be traveling like you say, you can hardly cart around all of the mirrors."

"I don't intend to," Raven said, smirking. "Don't worry, I have a safe place for them—or, places rather."

"Good." He touched the one that she wore and smiled gently. "You'll always keep more than one on you, though. Just in case."

"Yes," she replied evenly. "I'll be careful, I promise." With a heavy heart, she turned to look out the window at the darkening sky beyond. It was sunset. Edwin saw the sudden sadness in her eyes and followed her gaze.

"It's time," he said softly.

Raven nodded and slipped from the window. Moving decisively, she pulled out the chests of mirrors from under the bed and opened one. She took two mirrors out and they went into her pocket. As her friends got to their feet, she took Edwin's poem from the top of her bookshelf and placed it carefully in the open chest. She then latched it closed and waved a hand over it and its mate. Both chests vanished. With a sigh, she straightened again and met Edwin's eyes. A glimmer of tears swam in hers.

Edwin crossed to the bed and lifted her cloak up, offering it to her. She took with a hesitant hand and threw it over her shoulders, bringing the hood up to cover her silver-white hair. And then she hesitated again, looking to Clara and Alexis.

"Walk with me?" she asked in a near whisper.

"Of course," Clara said, smiling wistfully.

* * *

Together, the four walked down to the entrance hall. They could hear the noise from the Great Hall and the familiar sound was something of a comfort to Raven. At the doors, Raven stopped and turned to them. Unable to find the words, she gave Clara and swift hard hug. She tried to put as much of her feelings as she could into it, but thought she fell short. In her mind, Clara's betrayal was nothing compared to the friend she'd remained.

"I'll see you, Rae," Clara whispered before she pulled back. A few tears fell from her eyes as she attempted to smile brightly.

Alexis received the same heartfelt embrace. Her pretty hazel eyes were horribly red with tears, but like Clara, she was smiling. "Think you could write us?" she asked. "I want to hear about all the things you see."

"I can do that," Raven told her, smiling too. "I don't think that letters would be able to find me—"

"That's okay," Clara said. "We'll catch you up on things when you get back."

"Sounds good," Raven said, giving her friend a grin. She looked to Edwin, who was smiling softly at her. When her eyes came to him, he crossed the space between them and immediately pressed his lips to hers. Clara and Aly hid their wide grins behind their hands, but a delighted laugh managed to escape Clara nonetheless.

Raven felt herself smile and laugh as she lowered her head. Resting her cheek on Edwin's shoulder, she whispered. "I love you. I'll miss you."

"You'll be back," Edwin said. "I love you too."

Emotion rose and fell within her as she turned to the doors and opened them with a quick wave of her hand. As she stepped towards them, she heard the doors to the Great Hall open as well. With a new smile, she turned to see Dumbledore and Snape hurrying out. She let out a thankful breath that they had been able to get away to say goodbye.

Dumbledore gave her a quick hug and smile. "It has been a delight to have you in our school, Raven."

"I've enjoyed being here," she replied with a wry grin. "Thank you, Albus, for everything."

"Think nothing of it, my dear."

She turned to Severus, smiling, but silent. They'd said all they needed to that morning. He gave her a quick nod and she took one step backwards out the door.

Standing on the front steps, she took in a deep breath and looked upwards. Crimson and orange of the evening blending into the purple twilight that would lead to night's deep blue. She felt Snape come up beside her. "What are you looking at?" he asked her quietly.

She grinned, recalling their first meeting. "The sky," she told him.

He didn't have to ask why this time. Reaching out, he touched the top of her head and smiled just slightly. "Fly well, Raven."

She blinked to keep the tears from falling. With a sharp nod, she hurried down the steps of Hogwarts and towards the glittering lake ahead. Halfway there, she turned on her heel. Snape saw the quick flash of her twisted grin and the playful wink of her crystal eye. And then she was gone.

Snape let out a deep breath, staring at the place she had been.

"Fly well," he whispered again.


	40. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

_May 4th, 1998_

Harry stood before the white tomb in the quiet peace of evening. The past two days had had a hard effect upon him and the rest of the school. The war was won—but they had dead to bury and to mourn. That very afternoon, Harry had attended the funeral of a man he had once believed to be his enemy.

But Severus Snape had been buried a hero, in large part because Harry had testified to the many sacrifices he had made in order to bring Voldemort down. After the Pensieve—Harry found that he could do no less for Snape. Studying the resting place of Dumbledore, he wondered how many times the Headmaster had almost told Harry the truth of Snape. But Dumbledore had always been a man of his word, no matter the cost, and had kept Snape's secret to the end.

Sighing, Harry placed a hand upon the smooth marble of the tomb. "I guess you weren't quite as crazy as everyone thought."

"He was a great man."

Harry blinked and turned quickly. Standing a few feet behind him was a cloaked and hooded figure, face hidden by the shadows of coming night. He frowned and started to speak, but before he could, the figure reached up to lower their hood.

Raven smiled at him, her silver-white hair cascading down her back, crystal blue eyes glittering with mirth at the shock in his face. "Hello, Harry."

Harry stared at her. "R-Raven? You—you're—?"

"No worries, Harry, I'm no ghost." As though to prove it, she strode forward and took his hand in hers. "I'm very much alive."

"I thought Voldemort had killed you," Harry whispered.

"Briefly, actually," Raven replied with her wry smile. "Rather like you, really. I'm sorry," she told him. "It was necessary."

"I understand," Harry said. "But where have you been all this time?"

"Hiding," Raven said. "Staying under the radar so that Voldemort wouldn't catch wind of me." She toyed with a lock of her silver hair. "He thought I was dead, and it was safer to let him keep assuming that."

"What happened?" he asked, gesturing to her hair.

"A side effect of my final confrontation with Voldemort," Raven replied. "It's part of the reason I wasn't here to help with the war. I don't have the power I used to."

"So no one knew you were alive?"

"Oh, there were a few that knew," she said lightly. She put her hand beside Harry's on the tomb. "Him, for one, and Severus, of course."

Harry focused on the tomb again, his face sober. Raven thought he looked a great deal older than he had the last time she'd seen him. "He _was_ a great man," he agreed quietly, an edge of grief in his voice.

"Yes," Raven said, "and a great friend when I had few. I'm sure he's very proud of you, Harry," she added, smiling sadly. "And so am I." She sighed and flicked a tear away from her cheek. "I heard your speech at the funeral today. I wanted to thank you for it."

"You were there?"

"Of course I was," Raven said with a small laugh. "I had to say goodbye. I'm only sorry I couldn't be here for Albus's."

"You were close to Snape," Harry said, blinking at her in sudden realization.

"He was like a father to me."

"Did you know about my mother?"

Raven glanced at him, amusement breaking through the grief. "Found out about that, did you?" When Harry nodded, she couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I knew about her, and how he felt about her. Practically had to drag it out of him, but—" She was hearted by Harry's quiet laugh. "I'm going to miss him," she murmured. "Both of them."

"You heard about Lupin?" Harry asked softly.

"I did," Raven said with a nod, the grief rising again. "The last of the Marauders. I heard a rumor he got married, had a kid. That true?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "His name's Teddy. His mom, Tonks, she's gone too."

"An orphan," Raven whispered. "You and I can relate to that. When is he now? Does he have someone to care for him?"

"He'll have plenty," Harry pledged. "His grandmother took him in. I'm his godfather," he added, in an incredulous tone.

Raven smiled. "Like Sirius was to you. How does it make you feel?"

"Responsible," Harry said, "and very nervous."

Raven chuckled warmly, but after a moment of contemplative silence, she sobered. "It's been a long, hard year, hasn't it, Harry?"

"Yeah," he agreed quietly.

"But it was worth it?" she asked, her hand going to the mirror she wore.

"More than worth it," Harry told her firmly, his eyes on the tomb they stood beside.

Raven sighed and brought the hood of her cloak back up. "I couldn't agree with you more," she said, flashing that satirical smile of hers once more. "It was good seeing you again, Harry."

"You too," he said. "Thanks for, you know, letting me know you were alive."

She snorted at the irony in his voice and reached out to tweak his nose. "Good to keep you on your toes, Potter," she shot at him as she turned away. She lifted a hand in farewell without looking back. "I'll see you, Harry. Take care."

* * *

In Hogsmeade, there was a melancholy air that remained. The village was still weighted down by the heavy grief, but there was a good strong hope beneath it all. Raven walked along the sidewalk of the main street, and she made sure to keep her face hidden beneath her cloak. Halfway down, she paused, her eyes locking onto a relatively new shop sign. After a moment, she covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

_Blackbird Books_, the sign read in neat letters. Beside the words was an outline of a crow standing on top of a short pile of books. _Well, that just figures_, she thought as she shook her head at the sign. Edging carefully along, she peeked into the store's window.

Inside, the light was warm and welcoming, the walls were lined with shelves upon shelves, all filled with neatly organized books and scrolls. There were a few customers quietly browsing those shelves, taking pleasure in their finds. Across from the window was the counter where the cash register was set. Sitting beside the register was Clara, happily leaning back to chat with Alexis, who stood behind the counter. Raven blinked in slight surprise at her friends, for the year had changed them as well. They were a little leaner, a harder look to their eyes, but the troubling year had not broken them.

No, not in the slightest. Clara had shorn her chestnut locks to hang just above her shoulders, and while Aly had let her hair return to its natural light brown shade, she'd kept the tight curls. Both looked happy and content, and still very much in love with one another. Raven could tell even across the room and through the window.

Raven sighed and pulled the edges of her hood closer around her face as she hurried past the window to the alley beyond. Glancing down the darkened path, she saw a set of wooden stairs that led up to the second level of the building that held the store. Raven blinked at it and then slowly made her way down the alley and up the steps.

When she reached the door at the top, she hesitantly lifted a hand to knock once. And then she waited.

Only a moment later the door opened. Edwin smiled at her, seemingly unsurprised to see her there. With a quick gesture that told her to enter, he stepped back to allow her passage. "I've been waiting," he told her, tugging down the hood of her cloak to see her face. "I felt someone brush my hand at the funeral. I was fairly certain it was you."

"Yes, well." Raven shrugged and glanced around the room. It was rather austere, which surprised her. "I've missed you," she told him. Then she smiled and reached up to touch his face and the little beard he now wore. "I like this," she murmured.

"I figured you would."

They shared a flash of emotion in their eyes. Tobiah had worn a similar beard in his lifetime.

Edwin shook his head at her before leaning down to kiss her. "Do you feel at ease knowing Voldemort dead and gone?"

"You have no idea," Raven said dryly. "I had a near miss with him abroad. But it was my fault, really."

"You _what_?"

"I've been keeping my ear close to the ground for any news this past year," she told him. "I'd heard a rumor and I couldn't help but follow it. There was a town where Gregorovitch lived, another wandmaker like Ollivander. I was curious…"

"And he saw you there?"

"Only for an instant," Raven assured him. "I managed to mysteriously disappear when he tried to get a closer look. Perhaps he thought I was ghost. It hardly matters now."

"I suppose not," Edwin conceded. "But you have a habit of courting disaster, little bird."

She gave him a sweet, but unconvincing smile and shrugged again. "I hope you won't be angry with me," she said hesitantly. "I was here—at Hogwarts—a few months ago."

Edwin raised an eyebrow. "Visiting Snape?"

"Like I said, I'd been listening to the talk," Raven said. "I wanted to be sure he was alright. He wasn't really, but…in any case, he was glad to see me."

"And why would I be angry with you for that?"

"Because I was so close and didn't come to see you too."

Edwin chuckled and placed a hand under her chin. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not angry. I understand." He kissed each cheek and then her lips once more. "So," he said, moving back. He went to the bed and reached for something out of Raven's sight. When he straightened, he was holding a packed bag. He slung it over his shoulder and grinned. "You want to talk to Clara and Aly before we go?"

Raven blinked at him. It was true she did not want to remain in Hogsmeade, but she thought she was going to have to convince Edwin to come away with her. Seeing her stunned look, Edwin's smile widened.

"I know you, little bird," he said gently. "I've already written the girls a note. I figure we can send them a letter once we're settled."

"How long have you been packed?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"A couple of days," he replied evenly. "I knew you'd come back to say goodbye to him."

Raven waited a beat. "You sure about this?" she asked him.

"Of course," he said.

"Then let's go."

Edwin, still grinning, beat her to the door and opened it, gesturing for her to exit first. "Time to fly, little bird."

And so they did.

* * *

_Little bird, little bird, why do you smile?_

_I've found love and it has made life worthwhile_

_Little bird, little bird, what do you dream?_

_My dreams are as endless as the sky, it seems_

_And so, little bird, little bird, what will you do?_

_Spread my wings and see if they're true_

_Little bird, little bird, thy wings doth shine bright_

_Then take my hand and my heart and we two shall take flight_

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
